Cataclysm
by The Guardian White Wolf
Summary: Rukia's life is changed when Ichigo, a rogue saves her, shattering her world as she's thrust into the world of the marked ones, beings from werewolves and witches to angels and demons. And destiny has more in store for her and her reluctant protector.
1. Chapter 1: Leaving home

Hey everyone, this is my first story for bleach and also my first story for fanfiction. So it will not be perfect.

Please no Flames, but Constructive criticism, advice and ideas are accepted, as it will help me write this story and improve it.

I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does, Ionly own the OCs, plotline and Ideas

**Word count: **1934 words in 4 pages.

Warning some course language, some sexual reference, and there is violence. Also there are some OCs but they only help the story work and the characters might be oocish but this an AU story.

* * *

Chapter 1: Leaving Home

* * *

Rukia watched as her convoy left the inner sanctum of the keep. She watched the castle get smaller and smaller as they moved further away. Rukia felt tears spring at her eyes, she was leaving her home. The home that was about to be attacked, her brother was sending her away to protect her. She did not want to leave, but had no choice in the matter. Her brother, Lord Kuchiki Byakuya was sending her to Lord Ukitake Jushiro, a kind hearted man who always treated her well and she admired greatly. But she did not want to abandon her people in their time of need. "Oh snap out of it Rukia." Rukia reprimanded herself. "There's nothing you could have done anyway."

* * *

**Flashback **

_She was sitting on her bed mulling over things that could not be. Such as a life outside the rules of nobility._

_A knock at the door snapped Rukia out of her reverie. Rukia shook her head and scowled lightly at being bothered. "Enter" she called out in a forced polite tone._

_A young serving girl entered and quietly spoke eyes downcast so not to meet eyes with her Lady. "Lady Rukia, your brother has sent for you." _

"_Ah of course he has. Thank you for informing me, you may go."_

_The girl bowed deeply, then spun on her heels and left Rukia alone in her room._

_Rukia stood up from her grand bed and walked swiftly to her closet to find something appropriate to wear for a meeting with her older brother. She donned a simple dark purple silk kimono with a dark blue lining which complimented her violet eyes which were framed by short black hair._

_Rukia opened her oak doors and entered a marvellous hallway. While she walked she was mulling over what her brother wanted with her. She had had done nothing wrong, other than sneaking out the night before last to explore the marketplace at night. But there was no way he would know about that._

_After walking for several minutes she came to the door of her brother's study and entered respectfully. Byakuya was at his desk reading through documents and occasionally signing a few. All the same Rukia stood still head bowed waiting for her brother to inform her why she was summoned here. After several minutes Byakuya cleared his throat and looked up. _

"_Good evening Rukia. How has your day been?" He greeted her politely._

'_Ok so I'm not in trouble' Rukiathought cheerfully to herself but with nii-sama you could never be sure. _

"_Good evening nii-sama. My day has been fine and yours nii-sama?"_

"_Good as always. But for some unfortunate news." Her brother answered solemnly._

'_Wait what, maybe he does know. Crap.' Rukia thought rapidly. "What news nii-sama?" Rukia said keeping her Kuchiki exterior._

_Byakuya sighed deeply. "I have received word that there is a large force heading this way with all the intention to attack." Rukiagasped but her brother continued on unperturbed. "Tomorrow morning before dawn, you will be leaving with a lightly guarded force so not to get any unwanted suspicion. You will go to the thirteenth__noble family, where Lord Ukitake will protect you and keep you in comfort."_

"_No I will do no such thing." Rukia interrupted angrily trying to keep up the Kuchiki face._

"_Yes you will. And you will not argue any further about it. You must be protected" Byakuya said evenly, without a hint of anger in his words._

_Rukia's emotions broke through her generally unemotional facade as she shouted. "And what about all the people in the city? I should stay to help them and keep them calm; they cannot see any of us run..."_

_Her brother's icy voice interrupted her rant, "Silence Rukia, I will stay and direct the battle, but I cannot concentrate on the matter at hand while you are in danger. I would not know what I'd do if you got hurt. I've lost Hisana; I don't want to lose you too."_

_He just had to bring up their sister who'd died a few years ago from a strange illness. It was a low blow, but she knew he was right, he'd be able to think better without her there._

"_Alright I'll go but at least tell me who is attacking." She pleaded_

"_The crest is unknown at this point but we do know the force comes from Hueco Mundo. I believe it to be Aizen." Byakuya answered gravely _

_With that answer Rukia turned gracefully and walked out the door leaving her brother alone once again in his study. She walked up the corridor, entered her room, changed into her pale blue silk nightgown and sank into bed, tears still flowing as she slept._

**End Flashback**

**

* * *

**

She was a Kuchikithe sixth family of the great thirteen noble families of the Soul Society, who alongside caring for their own lands were charged with taking care of the lands of the tenth Family, who were also the Royal family, but they had been missing for some time now. So she would be strong, she knew her brother and people would survive. If they were to fall, she would carry on her duty as a Kuchiki and protect the people of her land and the land of the royals. But she could have fought, she'd been trained since she was young, but she'd follow her brother's wishes. Rukia smiled sadly at the thought as she laid her head down and fell asleep.

_**CRASH**_

Rukia jerked awake and looked out the windows of her carriage onto a scene she'd never seen.

Men, Dirty men were riding on shaggy and unhealthy looking horses, through the line of travellers, hacking and slashing all who stood before them, men and women alike.

Her guards made a semicircle formation in front of the carriage long spears pointing out behind square and kite shields. They were forcing back the bandits with their weapons but they were outnumbered and being slaughtered slowly. She brought her fingers and reassuringly stroked a small dagger tucked away at her belt. It was small but it gave her comfort.

* * *

'Ha-ha' laughed a small man dirty and unshaven with greasy black hair and beady eyes, wielding a jagged dagger laughed. 'They guard the front but not the back' the cutthroat thought to himself as he and three others snuck around to the other side of the carriage. He yanked the door opened causing Rukiato spin around violently. He smirked as he saw her eyes widen and her hand grip the dagger at her belt, the second she saw him. Before she could scream or draw her blade to defend herself, the bandit had quickly grabbed her roughly and covered her mouth.

"Eh, lookie what we a gots here men." The uncouth man said as he dragged Rukia outside. "We gots ourselfs a princess."

* * *

Rukia's POV

I wanted to vomit. This man stuck badly of sake, smoke, dust and urine. His hands were caked with who knows what, and was rough against my skin. I wanted him to stop touching me. I struggled and struggled hard. Finally I managed to step on his foot hard enough so he yelped, which made his hand slipped down lower near my teeth, and after struggling for a couple of minutes, I bit his hand. 'Wait I bit him, Oh God, I really want to vomit now. But I guess it was the only way. 'Because with a scream of rage he released me, allowing me to run away. "I'll get ya for that ya bitch. What ya standin round for, we gotta get her." He commanded his men.

I have no idea absolutely no idea where I was going, but I really didn't care I just knew I had to get away. I pushed myself harder, I could feel the sweat on my forehead, and all I could hear was my blood pumping.

While running I suddenly felt pain and screamed as someone yanked my hair.

The same ugly man tugged me round so I was face to face with him, bringing me closer to him, way to close in my opinion.

"Where'd ya think ya're goin, huh girly." As he spoke I felt the spittle fly onto my face, I could smell sake mixed with smoke on his breath as he breathed onto me.

"Do you know what I'm gonna do with ya now, after ya were such a bad girl, eh?" He laughed mirthlessly.

He tugged me to ground, hitting my head onto the ground as well, whilst pushing me under him. He kissed me roughly his dry lips brushing my own and my skin, putting his hands in inappropriate areas. I was panicking, I wanted to scream, I pushed against him trying to get him off, but I couldn't, I wasn't strong enough, there was nothing I could do. I felt tears come as I realised what they were going to do me, they were going to rape me. I cried harder and tried fiercely to get him off me so I could run. But he just pushed me back down.

I heard a stallion neigh, and some startled shouting and then the clanging of steel as swords clashed against one another and I dared to hope someone had come to save me.

And then I heard him, my saving grace as his voice full of fury rang out. "Get off her. NOW." I didn't recognise the man's voice but relief washed through me none the less as he said those words.

* * *

Hoped you liked it.

Next chapter will be up within 3-7 days depending on how many reviews I get, and how fast I can write the 5th chapter.

**Note:** So far I've written up, 4 chapters (including this one) and planned 12 (but there will be more)

So please review and read the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions

Hey everyone, this is my first story for bleach and also my first story for fanfiction. So it will not be perfect.

Please no Flames, but Constructive criticism, advice and ideas are accepted, as it will help me write this story and improve it.

I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does, I only own the OCs, plotline and Ideas(some have been inspired though)

**Word count: **2,318 words in 4 pages.

Warning some course language, some sexual reference, and there is violence. Also there are some OCs but they only help the story work and the characters might be oocish but this an AU story.

I did say I wouldn't be updating till 3-7 days after I posted the second chapter but I couldn't wait and posted early plus I did get the 5th chapter done and I got 5 reviews.

On that note, Thank you to StrawberryShinigami, megui-chan, chappy12, Ninjadud853 and Keih for reading and reviewing last chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: Introductions.

* * *

It was early morning; the sun had barely risen above the horizon when Ichigo awoke to the sounds of scuffling. "Damn it, it's too early to wake, and people just don't know how to keep quiet." Ichigo sat up and stretched his sore muscles, it was then Ichigo heard a yelp of pain. He got up and walked to the edge of the road and peeked through the bushes, to see a petite girl struggle against four men. A small greasy and dirty man held the young girl. "Nezumi" Ichigo murmured angrily as he spied the bandit. Ichigo knew who he was. Oh yes how he knew the terror the man had brought down on the region, a man who had not paid for his crimes...yet. The girl was small and thin but not unhealthily so. She had short raven hair and had a single bang, which came down in the centre of her face and fell slightly to the left. Ichigo swore her eyes looked violet and despite being a bit ruffled and dusty it was easy to tell she was a noble. The girl continued to struggle and he saw her bite her capturer's hand and escape. 'Well she certainly doesn't act like one.' Ichigo thought as he rose from his vantage point. He heard the bandit yell angrily "I'll get ya for that ya bitch. What ya standin round for, we gotta get her." This made him move faster, he knew what Nezumi meant by saying he'll get her for that. And it was not going to be pretty.

He hurried back as quickly as possible and proceeded to pack his camp so he could go after her and the cursed bastard Nezumi. He then rapidly mounted his ebony black horse and he tracked his quarry closer to the dark and foreboding forest. He found his targets within a few minutes. When he had found them what he saw made his blood boil, the small, greasy Nezumi had the girl pinned under him. He was forcing himself on her, he was going to rape her. Ichigo spurred his steed into action, making his magnificent stallion jump on the largest of the thugs, effectively trampling the man. Ichigo heard the thug's bones break as his horse ran over him and winced in sympathy; the other men gave startled shouts as they saw him and what he had done.

"So we got ourselfs a hero, Huh kid whatta ya gonna do?" Taunted the tall and lanky outlaw who was now drawing a rusty short sword, whilst the other picked up a slightly shiner axe. In a second Ichigo had slid off his horse, unsheathed his katana and disarmed the man with the axe. He felt the man's partner come at him from behind. The orange haired teen spun on his heel and parried the blow with effortless ease. Ichigo pushed the brigand making him stumble back. As the other came at him with his reclaimed axe, he slashed at Ichigo who easily sidestepped the attack. Ichigo spun his Katana and hit the man in the back of the head with its hilt. The thug crumpled down to the ground unconscious. Ichigo looked up and blocked the blade of the other rogue, he twisted his hand making his opponent's sword point down leaving the man's gut open. He slid his katana up the other's blade and into the man's stomach. The boy pulled his sword from the man's gut allowing him to fall to the ground, blood pooling quickly around him.

Ichigo looked to where the girl was and saw that Nezumi was still forcing himself onto the poor girl, he hadn't even noticed that his associates had been beaten. Ichigo saw him reach under the girl's dress. Heatedly he cried out, "Get off her. NOW."

* * *

The greasy little man looked up and saw Ichigo, his eyes widened when they saw Ichigo's sword tip covered with blood. He glanced around in horror and saw his comrades lying on the ground either dead or unconscious. Then he smirked maliciously at Rukia so Ichigo couldn't see, and threw a dagger at the boy who dared to fight him. He gaped in surprise when he saw that the orange haired boy was no longer there and his dagger had harmlessly thudded into a tree. He looked around in panic, and whirled round when the cocky voice sounded behind him.

"What looking for me?"

The greasy crook's eyes widened, the boy was like a wraith. He shrieked "What are ya? Ya ain't no human."

"What am I? Hmm! I guess, I'm your worst nightmare right now." Ichigo grinned cockily.

Nezumi gaped and backed up a couple of paces, he didn't like this kid one bit. He had beaten three of his men, they weren't the best fighters but surely they together were better than one kid. The thug looked rapidly around for an escape route, away from this damn kid.

He looked back at the kid and saw he wasn't walking after him, he wasn't even facing him, the kid's eyes were trained on something else.

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

I knew I had the bastard, he wasn't getting away now, Nezumi would pay for his crimes, for every person, man, woman, or child he had hurt. By God he was going to pay, and I was going to kill him myself. The disgusting cutthroat backed up a couple steps, I made to follow but then something caught my attention, it sounded like a stampede.

Damn, it was coming from the direction they'd come, so it was pretty safe to assume that the hoof beats belonged to his rogue group.

"Ya hear that Boy" the thief hissed. I whirled around and faced him. Nezumi smiled crookedly as he spoke, "Ya should be worried, that'll be my friends, and we'll kill ya and I'll get ta finish my business with that girly there."

"Shit." I was frustrated I had two choices, first grab the girl and run or second kill the bastard and get caught, 'hmm I think I'm going with option one'. I sheathed my katana and raced to my horse and leapt on. I directed my horse towards the girl and stuck my hand out, when she didn't take it I sighed frustrated.

"Get on already, we don't have time for this."

"Get on! With you?! How can I know...that I can trust you, you could be just as bad as them." She answered insecurely.

'Yep definitely a noble.' "Look, it's me or them. I do think, I should get some points for risking my neck to help you." I retorted back irritably. They were getting closer, maybe I should have killed the bastard while I had a chance, the damn girl was wasting too much time.

I felt something soft and small grip my hand, and looked to see she had made up her mind to come with me, I pulled her up behind me. "About time princess." I mumbled to myself, but she must have heard as she whacked me over the head and glared at me. I just smirked at her and whispered "You should hold on."

"What do you meeaa...?"

Just as she spoke, I kicked my stallion's sides gently as the rogues rounded the corner, he reared, sat on his haunches for a fraction of a second and took off faster than lightning. I smirked at her as she squealed, I felt her arms tighten around me. I heard them coming and grinned, 'they're not going to catch us.' I took a sharp turn left, straight into dense forestry, where no scruffy bandit horse would be able to follow. I heard a soft yelp, I looked around to the girl sitting behind me, to see she had a small cut on her brow. I mumbled an apology to her. I rode for a good hour before I dared to stop.

**End of Ichigo's POV.**

* * *

**Rukia's POV**

We finally stopped near a slow moving river after riding for an hour. We'd gone left and right, forward and back, zigg-zagging around the damn place and I had no idea why. All I knew I was sore and tired, but mainly sore. I watched apprehensively as the boy slid off the horse, and I took the time to actually observe him. He was tall nearly 6ft; he wore a long black coat and the bottom of the coat was shredded. Under the coat he wore what seemed to be white shirt over black pants. On his back he carried a katana that was thicker than average and had the oddest coloured hair I've ever seen. It was orange, ORANGE for God Sake. He obviously felt me looking at him, because he glanced up and scowled. I looked in shock at his face, he looked just like Kaien. Just the hair was shorter and orange while Kaien had black, also he had amber coloured eyes where Kaien had green.

"Earth to midget princess, what are you staring at me for?" the boy growled.

"St-staring, I was not Staring," I yelled in reply. "Wait did you just call me a midget?"

"Yeah no kidding." He smirked at me, that same annoying smirk when he saved me.

Without a second thought I ran up to him and kicked him in the shins as hard as I could.

He yelped in pain, "What was that for?" he whined.

He was hopping around like a lunatic, good that meant I hurt him. I walked up gently to him and whispered in his ear, "That was for calling me a midget...boy." With that said I pushed him softly, but strong enough to make him fall off balance and topple backwards. I burst out laughing at the site of him. He hissed in pain as he fell to the floor and growled at me, "God Damn it. This how you treat someone who just saved your life?"

"Nope, this is how I treat someone who calls me a midget, Carrot Top." I grinned in reply.

He just scowled so I thought I'd won...but then he _smirked_. He got up swiftly and was over to me in a second and had thrown me over his shoulder. I yelped in surprise and yelled out indignantly "What the hell are you doing?"

He glanced at me with that damn smirk plastered on his face and answered, "I'm going to show you what I do with little girls that call me Carrot Top." He laughed quietly and something about it gave me the shivers, as did the look on his face. I did NOT like the look on his face.

"What are you going to do to me?" I whimpered, I was scared maybe he was worse than those bandits.

"This" with that he stopped and dumped me unceremoniously into the river.

I shrieked in astonishment as I felt the cold water touch my skin and ended up swallowing a whole lot of water for my trouble too. I thought I was going to drown as I felt the icy water constrict my lungs, I couldn't breathe and I was scared. After a few moments of agony I felt myself yanked back up to the surface. I gasped as I felt air return to my lungs and I coughed the water up that I'd swallowed as he pulled me back to shore. He was laughing, I nearly drowned and he was _laughing_.

I huffed angrily and hissed, "You bastard."

"Now, Now my Lady, such language is not fit for someone of your status." He scolded me. He SCOLDED me; just who the hell did he think he was.

"How dare you, in all my life I have never meet anyone as arrogant or cocky as you sir, and God how I hate you." I snapped back at him, I was livid and thoroughly annoyed.

"Really, I'm surprised at that, considering you spend your time surrounded by nobles, and really hate? You seemed pretty chummy to me while riding."

Oh he did not just say that. "What... I... How dare you!" I screeched my icy facade had disappeared a while back and I could not have cared less. And you can guess what he did in reply, he just smirked!

With our little squall over even though I disliked how it ended, he turned and walked to his horse stroking it, He quickly unpacked his gear and unsaddled the horse.

I just glared, pure hatred pouring out. Boy if looks could kill he'd be a dead man. "Kurosaki Ichigo."

"What" I spoke stunned, not comprehending what he had said.

"My name, its Kurosaki Ichigo. God I thought nobles were smart." He answered and I just stared. "You know, when someone tells you their name, it's polite to give your own."

"Oh, right. I am Lady Kuchiki Rukia of the 6th Family." I said turning away from him and what he was doing.

* * *

I hoped the second chapter lived up to expectations.

Third chapter will be up soon, I'll probably update after I've written my next chapter but at the latest the chappie will be up in 5 days.

Note: I've written the fifth chapter.

So please review and read the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: I'm so screwed

Hey everyone, this is my first story for bleach and also my first story for fanfiction. So it will not be perfect.

Please no Flames, but Constructive criticism, advice and ideas are accepted, as it will help me write this story and improve it.

I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does, I only own the OCs, plotline and Ideas(some have been inspired though)

**Word count: **3,731 words in 6 and a bit pages.

Warning some course language, some sexual reference, and there is violence. Also there are some OCs but they only help the story work and the characters might be oocish but this an AU story.

Thank you to happygirl24, star133 and xwhitemoonx for reading and reviewing last chapter.

So here is chapter 3.

If you have any questions about the fic just ask.

* * *

Chapter 3: I'm so screwed

* * *

The clashing and thudding of items hitting the ground, followed by a string of curses echoed in the small and hidden clearing. Rukia twirled round to see Ichigo had dropped all the items he was carrying. He was crouched down low, nursing a bruised hand. She eyed him, worried that there was something horribly wrong with him and that she might catch it. Ichigo glanced at Rukia, and spoke hesitantly "Wh...What did you say?"

"I said I am Lady Kuchiki Rukia of the 6th Family." Rukia responded with reattained composure. She sensed something different about her saviour. He had changed the moment she spoke those words. He was not the arrogant, cocky, and dare she say it brave fighter who had saved her. He was unsure and meek, maybe reflecting the boy he really was or that he just realised he had screwed up in how he had treated her.

"Lady Kuchiki Rukia of the 6th Family." Ichigo muttered to himself. "Just great, I knew you were a noble... but I did not frigging realise you were that frigging high up." He sat down and put his head in his hands and didn't stir.

Rukia just stood there she was stunned. Five minutes ago he was acting cocky and arguing with her, now he just sat there like he'd made the biggest mistake of his life.

After a few minutes of an awkward silence, Ichigo stood up, and turned around to continue what he was doing. His sore hand seemingly forgotten. Rukia watched him stoop and pick up the items he had dropped, he then proceeded to set up camp.

It took Ichigo less than half an hour to finish setting the camp up and it was beginning to get chilly. Rukia whined to Ichigo about being cold and hungry, but he didn't answer, hell she even tried calling him Carrot Top and Dandelion but nothing, no reaction. He just stood up and walked away. Rukia huffed, her temper was worsening. It was cold and she was hungry and Ichigo still hadn't spoken a word. 'Come on, what could I have done to upset him to make him act like this?' She thought to herself. Oh and to top it all off she had no idea where the damn Strawberry was. "Hey Strawberry, calling him that might get a reaction out him." Rukia whispered cheerfully to herself.

She snapped back into attention when she heard a twig snap, she gazed in the direction of the sound, fear bubbling in her stomach. She sighed in relief when she saw it was Ichigo returning and carrying some kindling and branches. 'So that's where he went.' She mused to herself.

Ichigo gathered a few rocks and made a crude circle, in the centre he arranged the sticks and kindling neatly. 'He makes starting a fire look like an art-form. How much of a perfectionist can he be?' Rukia pondered to herself. Ichigo knelt over the fire and clashed two rocks together sending sparks over the fire. It didn't work, Rukia moaned and Ichigo scowled deeper in annoyance. He tried again and this time the fire caught. After several minutes of poking and prodding, the fire was burning brightly. Rukia watched Ichigo stand up and walk to a worn travel bag. He opened it and pulled out a couple of pots. He walked to the river and filled the largest pot with water, and set the pot over the fire. When the water began boiling he chucked in some meat, vegetables and added various spices. Rukia watched intrigued, she'd never seen food prepared and cooked before. It didn't take long before the food was ready. Ichigo retrieved a wooden ladle, and spooned some of the stew into two bowls and placed a spoon in each. He walked to Rukia and handed her the food and returned to his seat across the fire. They sat in silence.

* * *

**Rukia's POV**

I ate in silence and hated every second of it, the damn strawberry 'I really like that nickname,' still hasn't spoken a word to me since I told him who I was, despite my many attempts to get him to argue. I know I complained about him arguing with me, and about him being cocky and arrogant. But the point is he's ignoring me now and I hate being ignored. Anything was better than the damn silent treatment. I was getting frustrated and fast. I didn't understand it, I talk to the most annoying people at the court everyday and I could easily keep my calm, but around this damn boy I lost my temper easily, he just got under my skin.

"Okay enough is enough. Why won't you talk to me?" I couldn't take it, I needed to know, and if this was just an act to annoy me, so help him God, I was going to kill him.

But to my disappointment he said nothing he didn't even look up.

"For the Love of God, would say something, would you look at me?" I was angry, when I told someone to talk, they did, when I told someone to look at me, they did. I was so used to getting my way, but Ichigo, no, he just didn't listen. I huffed fuming at his silence.

**End of Rukia's POV**

* * *

Ichigo stood and sighed wearily to himself, how was he going to explain this to her. Damn it why'd she have to be a noble belonging to one of the great thirteen families, it just made things harder for him. Dealing with nobles was tricky enough, but helping out a noble of the thirteen families was just downright dangerous. Firstly they were worth a bit to ransom. Secondly they generally had huge bounties on their heads as other nobles could use them for political leverage. Lastly someone probably wanted them dead, especially a Kuchiki. Anyone familiar with the rogue world knew a Kuchiki was worth more than three other nobles who'd come from any other of the thirteen families. He'd screwed up, whoever got Nezumi's gang to go after her either forked out a load of gold or was very powerful or both. It was a hunch, but he trusted his instincts. Nezumi would be looking for her and so would others if he was right about it being a paid attack. Or if it wasn't they'd come after her anyway, to try get her for a ransom. Hmm...What to do? What to D...

**_WHACK_**

Ichigo lurched forward as something hard and slop covered hit the back of his head. He cursed and turned around scratching the back of his head to see Rukia posed with the ladle in her hand aimed and ready to hit him. She grinned and swung, he ducked.

"See what you get for ignoring me." Rukia whined.

Ichigo glared but it softened when he saw her shiver. "Oh crap! You're probably still wet." Ichigo got up, and took off his coat revealing a simple and loose white shirt underneath. Ichigo put the coat around her shoulders. Rukia just stood there dumbfounded for several seconds. She recovered quickly by thanking him. She still did not get him. He had way too many mood changes. More than the noble females did during that time of month. And they were moody normally!

Rukia yawned behind her hand, she was tired and it was late, but how many sleeping mats and blankets did Ichigo have, it was rather cold after all.

"Ichigo, how are we going to sleep tonight?" Rukia asked worriedly.

Ichigo glanced at Rukia reading her emotions through her eyes and replied. "Simple, you take the sleeping mat and blankets and I'll sleep against that tree." He pointed to a tree near the fire. It was large, and the trunk had a flat surface. Where Ichigo could rest against it in moderate comfort. Not that he'd be sleeping, he had far too many things on his mind.

"But.."

"No Buts. It's fine." Ichigo replied evenly.

"But won't you be cold?" Rukia asked in concern.

"I said no buts. Anyway I'm used to sleeping in the cold, I only stole the gear a couple of days ago anyway." He answered casually. BIG MISTAKE.

"WHAT! You stole it! How could you? Someone worked for that." Rukia screamed.

"No someone sat on their lazy ass all day." Ichigo answered defensively.

"What do you mean by that?" Rukia asked quickly and rather rudely. She was working herself into a state once again. She'd lost her calm around him, _yet again._

"It means I stole it from a damn noble, WHO DID NOTHING TO PROTECT THE PEOPLE." Roared Ichigo, he was angry, no furious, who was she to question the life he had led, he stole yes, but only from those who could afford it. Hell he ended up giving most of it away to others who needed it more.

"Did nothing... To protect... The people. " She repeated sadly.

" Yes Rukia. Nobles don't care for the commoners, at least none that I have met."

Rukia whispered gently, "Well you have now." Ichigo glanced up, meeting her eyes and smiled ruefully. "Come on go to bed. You look tired."

Ichigo stood up and taking her by the shoulders gently, he guided Rukia to the sleeping mat and blankets. She snuggled in quickly, relishing the warmth.

"Ichigo?"

"Yes" he answered

"Good night" Rukia murmured.

"Yeah, Good night dwarf princess." He replied smugly.

"If I wasn't so tired I'd kick you for that." Rukia enlightened him in a sleepy tone.

"I know." He said unconcerned as he tried to find a restful position.

"Ichigo?" She asked again.

"What?" Ichigo growled, he'd finally gotten into a comfy position and he'd kill her if he had to move.

"Thank you, for saving me" She replied silkily, Ichigo just gawked at her. He was at a loss for words. She'd finally thanked him. Took her long enough. She really is a damn noble, they take their time with everything.

"Oh and by the way, I still hate you, you arrogant jerk." Rukia said completely ruining the moment. But Ichigo being Ichigo had to have the last word. "Feeling's mutual."

* * *

**The Next Morning.**

Rukia awoke to the sizzling of food over the fire, and the savoury aroma emanating from it. She blinked, it was early, earlier than she'd ever been up. Rukia wanted to sleep some more and she would have too; if Ichigo didn't nudge her awake.

"Breakfast is ready. Hurry up and eat before it gets cold."

Rukia groaned "Why are we up so early, don't you know the meaning of beauty sleep?" But she obliged quickly when Ichigo's scowl deepened, she did not want him to give her the silent treatment again. Ichigo gave her a bowl and sat. Rukia smirked and sat next to him, and whispered into his ear "Smells Good Strawberry."

Ichigo gaped, he didn't need to worry about the problems to do with helping her, he was going to end up killing her, himself.

Rukia saw his reaction and giggled "That's what you get when you call me a dwarf princess, plus it's what your name means anyway." Ichigo glared and growled fiercely, "My name does not mean Strawberry, it means he who protects."

"Sure it does." Rukia goaded, trying to get Ichigo to counter, but he didn't take the bait.

"Ichigo, why did we get up so early?" She asked annoyed at missing some sleep.

"Because, we're going to have to move soon, so we don't want to cross anymore bandits."

"Oh...Um... Ichigo, why were you sulking yesterday?" Rukia asked nervously, she was worried, did he hate her because she was a Kuchiki, if so why? And what would he do with her?

"I wasn't sulking, I was just mulling over things." He answered quietly, to Rukia he sounded anxious like he'd rather not talk about it. It confirmed her fears, but she needed answers, so she pursued.

"What were you mulling over?" She asked, hiding her nervousness behind a blank, unemotional face. She was thinking, thinking how she was going to escape, she couldn't fight him. He might have looked her age, but he could fight a whole lot better than her. So what to do? What to do?

Ichigo sighed, he might as well tell her, better to get it over and done with. "I was thinking how to deal with you." Rukia gasped and backed away from Ichigo.

She let her facade drop and began to ramble, "Pleasedon'tkillmeIdon'tknowwhyyouhatetheKuchikiFamilybut..."

Ichigo grabbed Rukia's wrists tenderly and spoke calmly "Rukia relax, I'm not going to hurt you. I don't know why you think I hate the Kuchiki Family but I don't. So relax." He had understood every word she had said, he didn't know how but he did but he did. When Ichigo saw that Rukia had calmed down, he let her wrists drop to her side.

"You're not going to kill me and you don't hate the Kuchiki family?" she questioned

"Nope"

"Then what did you mean when you said you were thinking on how to deal with me." She asked quickly regaining her composure.

Ichigo began pacing pondering how to explain the situation. He stopped pacing and faced Rukia looking at her straight in the eyes. He was thinking to himself still. 'Hmm, how do I tell her? May... Wow she has nice eyes. They are Violet, strange. Generally only marked ones have odd coloured eyes as a sign of what they are, but she's a noble, she can't be one. Can she? Wait What... God I'm in a very unstable situation, and I'm thinking about how pretty and extraordinary her eyes are. Come on Ichigo think straight.'

_**'But she is pretty. You could have some fun with her.' A sinister voice persuasively whispered inside his mind.**_

'Shut up you bastard.' Ichigo thought curtly, aiming it at the voice.

* * *

**Rukia's POV**

I was looking at Ichigo waiting for an answer. A couple of minutes ago Ichigo was pacing around anxiously, now he stood there staring off into the distance his scowl deepening further, he felt different. I didn't know how I felt it, let alone what I felt, but he felt darker, something like, like his aura had become threatening. It felt wrong, I was about to call out to him when it suddenly lightened. So I let him think for another few minutes, I was about to get up and shake him to get his attention but then Ichigo shook his head and sighed depressed.

He turned back to me, his brown eyes looked sad and pained but before I could be sure I saw it, the emotions were gone and his eyes became unreadable. It was strange, I didn't know why I cared but I did. I mean I just met him and I barely knew him, actually all I knew was his name but... He was hurting and I wanted to help but I didn't know how.

"Rukia"

I looked up, and saw that he seemed ready to tell me what I needed to know. He was tense and he kept fidgeting but despite it he seemed determined and ready.

"What I meant Rukia, was how I was going to deal with this situation without getting either of us killed, or hurt, or captured." He paused and I took it as chance to say something. "What situa..." he raised his right hand, signalling for me to stop. When he saw I'd tightened my lips to avoid from saying anything else, he continued. "The situation is the fact that you're a Kuchiki." I looked at him funnily, thinking he had lost his mind. Despite it he persisted, for some unknown reason it was difficult for him but it did not stop him. "You might not think it's a big deal but it is. Rukia I am a rogue, I steal to survive..."

I glared at him, making him cringe, he cringed further when I hissed lividly at him, "You bastard, that just causes problems for other people who can't make ends meet. How..."

Ichigo interrupted defensively "Would let me finish? Yeesh!" I huffed now even more infuriated at him for interrupting me again, Ichigo just rolled his eyes, annoying me further. "But I have rules to do with my thieving. Firstly I only steal what I need, Secondly I steal enough so I can give some of it away to others in need and Lastly I only still from those who can handle it. Generally high and mighty nobles or thriving merchants, who are all very generous people." He spoke seriously, right until the last sentence where he sounded highly sarcastic.

"You don't like nobles much, or rich people, do you?"

"Generally no I don't, but there are a few who have earned my respect." He replied sincerely

"You have a major problem with authority."

"What? No I don't." Ichigo responded heatedly.

"Ichigo you're a thief, of course you have a problem with authority. And it was a statement not a question." I countered in a sugary matter of fact voice.

Ichigo growled, "Anyway shall we continue on with the explanation, or do you not care anymore, tiny?"

I felt a vein pop, and I knew he knew that he got to me because he grinned. He grinned like a 6 foot idiot. And I wanted to hit him for it, but I restrained myself. "Yes of course. I would like that very much...Dandelion." I replied sweetly.

I saw him twitch and glower but he continued with the matter at hand. Must be serious then, I thought concerned. "Good. Because I'm a thief, I'm aware of certain things. Like the Price Lists..."

"Price Lists what are those?" I said interrupting him in return.

Ichigo sighed exasperated, "If you stop interrupting me, I'll be able to tell you. How about I explain and then you can ask questions." I leaned back and nodded not trusting myself to speak. His tone was layered with frustration but that wasn't why I leaned back. I felt it again, it was brief but it was there. I felt his aura or whatever turn dark, and it scared, no terrified me, but it was long gone now and I felt safe.

"Ok I understand, Rukia you can stop nodding now." I stopped quickly, I hadn't even realised that I was still nodding.

"Okay... The Price Lists are a mix of things. But basically it lists the price of people. The prices are put up by multiple parties, some are rogue factions, some are political factions within the Soul Society and then there are foreign factions from surrounding lands." I went to say something, along the lines of 'What does this have to do with me' but Ichigo glared at me so I kept my peace, he said he'd explain. He resumed speaking. "If you're thinking what this has to do you with you, here's the answer, it has everything to do with you." I looked at him gobsmacked, it was like he read my mind, wait maybe he heard me when I thought he was kind of handsome, No, stop I do not think Ichigo is not handsome. I smiled smugly. Oh wait that came out wrong, I do not think he is handsome, cute, hot or anyway good looking at all. That's right, I didn't say it wrong. Ichigo just watched me with a look on his face that clearly showed he thought I had lost my mind.

"Okay, you're definitely insane."

"..."

"I think I'll continue." I nodded, hiding my face so he would not see me blush. "Anyway... It has everything to do with you because of your status in life. All nobles are on it as they will fetch a fair ransom, and that ransom price is listed on the Price Lists. But prices differ depending on certain variables from status to looks to gender to how dangerous the mission is. But that's only one possible reason for being on it, another is bounties, where you have one of the parties place you on the list for some reason, but most of the time that reason remains unknown. They a set price and if it's worth the risk, someone will try do it. And you're Kuchiki, one of the thirteen families. Your family is up there near the top, firstly you're one of the most powerful families in the Soul Society. Secondly your family is in charge of the Law and Order and that's kicked a few buckets over with a lot of rogues. And lastly your family is being attacked by foreign forces and it's most likely they would want leverage and you're the easiest way to get it."

I felt myself go numb, I was in danger, and who ever wanted me, had the chance to get me. Oh God and I am in the company of a _rogue_. He did say they'd do it if it was worth the risk, and at the moment he had me where he wanted me, there was no risk for him.

"You're not going to help me are you? You just want the gold?" I questioned him, I knew the answer, but I dared to hope he really was going to help me, but I doubted it.

Ichigo did something that surprised me, he flicked my forehead, like Kaien did when he thought I was doing or saying something stupid or reckless. My hope grew with the familiarity.

He leaned down so he was at eye level with me, "Idiot how many times do I have to say this, I'm not going to hurt you, I'm trying to help you. Would you open your ears midget princess?" He said reassuringly and got a punch in the gut for his troubles. He feel forward onto his knees, doubling over, his forehead nearly touched the ground as he tried to regain his breath.

"Don't call me midget princess. But why don't you want the gold?" I asked, I was confused, it sounded like a lot of gold was at stake, so why didn't he want it.

"Because I'm not like that, I steal objects, things that can be replaced, not people's lives. Plus I'd be a dead man if I did, Alithra would kill me." Ichigo exclaimed.

**End of Rukia's POV**

* * *

Hoped you're stilling enjoying the story. Next Chapter I promise there will be more action.

Next chapter will be up within 3-7 days depending on how many reviews I get, and how fast I can write the 7th chapter. (just like the last two times)

**Note:** So far I've written up, 6 chapters (including this one) and planned 16 (but there will be more)

So please review and read the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4: Hisana's necklace

Hey everyone, this is my first story for bleach and also my first story for fanfiction. So it will not be perfect.

Please no Flames, but Constructive criticism, advice and ideas are accepted, as it will help me write this story and improve it.

I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does, I only own the OCs, plotline and Ideas(some have been inspired though)

**Word count: **4009 words in 7 and a bit pages.

Warning some course language, some sexual reference, and there is violence. Also there are some OCs but they only help the story work and the characters might be oocish but this an AU story.

I only got one review last chapter. :[. But thank you to star133 for reading and reviewing last chapter.

Remember if you have any questions about the fic just ask.

So here is chapter 4.

* * *

Chapter 4: Hisana's Necklace

* * *

Rukia smiled, she'd gotten a piece of information she needed, but she wanted more, she wanted to know about him so she dared to venture and asked. "Ichigo how old are you?"

"What?" Ichigo replied surprised.

"How old are you? Here I'll help you I'm 15. My birthday was 5 months ago, on January 14th."

"Nearly 16" He replied now suspicious of Rukia's intentions.

"Really, so you're older than me. When do you turn 16?" she asked.

"In a month on July 15th." He answered wondering what the hell she wanted.

Rukia paused pondering for a moment. Her eyes lit up when she'd thought of the next question. "Why is your family name the same as the royal family?"

"Huh! How the hell would I know, I'm no noble." Ichigo exclaimed agitated and dumbstruck at her implied allegations.

"You talk like one and you're rather clean for a commoner." Rukia retorted snidely.

"Yeah so?"

"So?"

"So what?"

"So, how come you speak so well and why are you so clean?" Rukia replied as if the answer was blatantly obvious.

"..."

"I'm waiting for an answer." Rukia said in an annoying sing-song voice.

"I couldn't care less" Ichigo replied mimicking Rukia's tone.

"Fine be a spoil sport, Strawberry" Rukia goaded

And Ichigo took the bait. "Fine, I will, Midget!" Ichigo responded, his temper beginning to flare.

Rukia stepped forward and kicked Ichigo's right shin, he howled in pain and sat on the ground nursing his bruised legs. "Don't you think that's getting a bit old?" He snarled. Rukia giggled uncontrollably at the ease it was to provoke the teen at times, but then again sometimes it was impossible.

Ichigo stared at her disbelieving, he had no idea what was so funny, he came up with a reasonable conclusion; All females were crazy. Every female he'd met was insane one way or another. For example: Orihime's taste in food, how she could eat the stuff she did, he had no idea. Then there was Yoruichi's thing about transforming back into her human form from her cat form in FRONT of him. Oh and he forgot to mention she's NAKED. Tatsuki was probably the most normal but she was still off the rocker because she would get into fights with anyone who tried to hit on Orihime. It didn't even matter if they were the size of a grizzly, granted she had the skills to back it up but still, come on. And Alithra, the woman who had raised him after his mother was killed, was by far the worst. She had no problem taking on huge bunches of rogues by herself and that's her being _conservative_. Granted she was a werewolf and Ethereal class to boot, but some of the things he'd see her do were just downright insane, even for a damn immortal. And his friends wondered why he was _crazy?_ What would you expect from someone, when that someone is raised by someone as crazy as Alithra, it just rubs off on you. He huffed frustrated, he really wished he could meet one normal girl.

Ichigo snapped out of his mental rant when Rukia spoke. "So what are we going to do now?"

"Well after we pack up camp, we'll set out for the closest town, which is Karakura. There we'll find someone who can take you to wherever you need to go."

"What you're not going with me?" Rukia asked trying to hide the sadness lining her voice. She wanted Ichigo to take her, he was good company, and she wanted to find out more about him. He was a riddle, no a conundrum she wanted to solve. Oh she forgot to mention he was really, really fun to annoy.

"No. In Karakura we'll get some proper guards to protect you." He answered. He turned away from Rukia, beginning to pack up the camp.

"Okay. Since you're not going to take me all the way, could you do one small favour for me?" Rukia pleaded making the favour sound simple. However the look in her eyes told a different story, he knew he wouldn't like this favour, and he was not going along with it that easily.

"No"

"But... Please. I need to go back to the carriage." Rukia appealed, hoping he'd say yes.

"What why? It is stupidity to go back there, Nezumi's group is probably still looting, and whatever you want is doubtlessly long gone" Ichigo reasoned, it was illogical to go back, not to mention suicidal.

"No they wouldn't have, it's in a hidden compartment, and it's very important to me." Rukia answered. She was on the verge of getting down on her hands and knees and start begging, but she wouldn't give him that satisfaction, she did have her pride. And begging would be unbecoming of her, a Kuchiki.

"What's this thing, that's _sooo_ important to you that you'd plead to go get?" he questioned, he said he wouldn't do this, and there was no way he was going back on it.

"It's a necklace that belonged to my sister." She answered so softly, he strained to hear it.

"A necklace! Just buy your sister another one, you're a noble so you have the gold for it. No need to waste your life on a stupid trinket." Reprimanded Ichigo sullenly, she wanted him to risk his life for a necklace when she had more than enough gold to buy another one.

"It's not a stupid trinket." She yelled at him, tears brimming on the edge of her eyes. But Rukia bit her lip and refused to let them fall. Ichigo gawked at her, not comprehending why she was getting so emotional over a necklace.

"Idiot, I said it belonged to my sister, I didn't buy it for her nor did she give it to me as present for a birthday. She gave it to me as child, to remember her by when she died." Rukia sobbed. She fell to her knees allowing her tears to flow. It hurt, it hurt so much to remember Hisana, that necklace meant a lot to her, and it was her best way to remember Hisana.

"Oh," Ichigo felt bad, maybe it was not a stupid trinket and maybe he could go back on saying no about it. He knew if had something like that to remember a family member he'd lost by, then he'd want to preserve it too and keep it safe. "Fine, I'll help you get the necklace back."

Rukia looked up at Ichigo and smiled, but then she did something that surprised them both. She ran up and hugged him tightly. Rukia hadn't realized what she'd done until she felt Ichigo tense. Rukia loosened and they both pulled away, not looking at each other and blushing madly.

What had possessed her to do that, she had no idea but she liked the warmth she felt doing it, it just felt right.

Ichigo had walked away from Rukia and donned his black coat, he still felt the heat on his cheeks, and he had no idea why he had reacted like that. He was shocked to say in the least that she'd hugged him, but it felt nice. He smiled a genuine smile not a smirk or grin done to annoy someone but a genuine smile, something he rarely did.

* * *

Ichigo had finished packing his possessions up, and had gone through the plan with Rukia, he told her the key was stealth, so no shrieking or shouting, and no kicking him if he teased her height. In return she'd made him promise not tease her shortness. He said he'd try not to but that there was no guarantee. She'd given him a swift whack over the head for it too.

Ichigo glanced around to make sure they hadn't forgotten anything, when he'd given himself the mental all clear, he yelled, "Come on Rukia, let's get this over with." Ichigo mounted his stallion, and when Rukia reached the horse, he pulled her up behind him. Rukia wrapped her arms around him, and nodded, signifying she was ready. Ichigo tapped the ebony black's side spurring him forward and they headed toward their destination.

* * *

Rukia watched as the landscape changed ever so slightly as they moved away from the river. The forest was denser near the river and greener too. And it had felt calmer, more peaceful back there, despite being so close to that damn forest. Everyone knew the stories of the Wolves' Forest. It was called that because it was said that werewolves lived there, humans by day and monsters by night. To make matters worse it was said that not just common werewolves resided within the forest, but imperials too. Also there were rumours saying that there was an ethereal class werewolf as well. It gave her the shivers just thinking about. Werewolves were bad news, and having word say that one of the most powerful wolves was on Kuchiki land made her blood run cold. She was happy to get away from the forest, but why did it feel so much more chaotic here than in the clearing, she didn't understand it. The stallion halted at the slight tug of the reigns, signifying to Rukia they were near. That was another thing, how did he get this horse, it was definitely the best she'd ever seen. The palace's horses, which had been breed for centuries to be as beautiful, strong and big as possible were made to look like ponies and mules against Ichigo's horse. Oh and what the hell is the horse's name? She wondered if he stole him. So she asked, "Ichigo, what's your horse's name, and how'd you get him?"

"His name is Diabolus, and how I got him is none of your concern, now be quiet." Ichigo ordered.

"Oh, so you stole him." Rukia implied rudely.

Ichigo groaned, "For your information, I actually didn't steal him, Alithra and the others gave him to me, when I left on my travels. And don't ask who Alithra or the others are, we need to focus."

"Promise you'll tell me later?" she whinged

"..."

"If you don't I'll just keep asking now." Rukia pushed in a sing-song tone.

"Fine, I promise. Now shut up." He growled. Ichigo did not like being backed into a corner or trapped in anyway and it annoyed him how easily she managed to do it.

Ichigo moved forward and Rukia tailed behind, allowing Ichigo to take the lead. They moved through the outlying wood, which was getting sparser as the moved toward the road. Ichigo stopped abruptly to observe the scene before him, as he thought, there were rogues running around everywhere plundering. Since he gave Rukia no warning about his stopping, she walked straight into him and fell backwards, she would have hit the ground and gasped, but Ichigo caught her and covered her mouth, preventing any sound from coming out. Rukia felt her cheeks heat up in rage, or at least she thought it was rage and restrained herself from hitting or kicking Ichigo. She knew what was at stake here. Rukia heard Ichigo mutter something that she didn't catch, so she let it go.

Ichigo moved through the sparse bush like a phantom, absolutely silent, but Rukia had no idea how to be completely silent, but she moved quite quietly. They made their way towards the carriage in that way with the occasional twig snap. Rukia found she had butterflies in her stomach, not from fear but exhilaration from finally living one of her fantasies. She was finally being allowed to follow one of her dreams, which was to go on a dangerous mission with a dashing rogue. Wait did she just call Ichigo dashing? She huffed in frustration earning her a glare from Ichigo.

He pulled the carriage's back door open soundlessly and indicated for Rukia to go and find her necklace. Ichigo stood on watch outside, while Rukia found the hidden compartment. In it was the white Katana Renji, Kaien and her other guards had given her, which she belted onto her waist. There was also a bag of gold which she took as well, it was heavy but she'd give it to Ichigo to carry, and finally Hisana's necklace which she put on around her petite neck. She relished it when the cold metal touched her skin, the necklace was extraordinary. It was white gold and held an amazing sphere shaped black diamond that was held in a circle. The circle that surrounded it held four small amethysts and four small white diamonds, they were arranged in a pattern around the larger stone. She didn't care for its value in gold, what she cared about it was its sentimental value to her.

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

Rukia must have been so happy when she found her necklace, that she'd forgotten the situation we were in, for her to run out of the carriage shouting happily, "I foun..." I immediately grabbed her and covered her mouth, I felt the smoothness of her skin and lips under my callused hand. I hissed angrily when I let her go, "What the hell did you think you're doing Rukia. They could have heard."

A deep toned voice sounded behind me, "Who could ave heard ya boy? Us?"

Shit! I spoke way too soon, I turned around and came face to face to ten bandits, behind me I heard the hissing of a sword slide out of its sheath. I glanced behind me to see Rukia gripping a white katana, which had a long white ribbon flowing from the end of the hilt. The katana I could see, was of magnificent make and beautiful, it matched her perfectly. I wondered where she had gotten it.

The bandits began laughing at Rukia, and one yelled out. "Oi, lookie ere, a princess is gonna fight us." The raucous laughter grew louder and stopped when they heard my blade come out of its scabbard. I saw them sweat drop, but one had the courage to come forward and mock me. "Boy what yar gonna do? Yar just a kid."

A third and more solemn voice spoke warningly. "Theo, careful now, remembers wha Nezumi said bout im, he beat Hyorohyoro, Jobe and Leo by imself."

Theo answered grinning wildly, "Don't worry bout me, I could beat all three of em too, I ain't gonna lose to some punk. I'll keep him busy, ya just go get the girly over there"

With that, the bandit Theo launched forward, attacking me, thrusting his blade towards me, I sidestepped and slashed. Steel met steel and the fight began. He was quick with the spatha he held, and forced me on the defensive, I parried and blocked. But he made one crucial error, attacking me by himself. He did a high backhand slash which I ducked under. Making him go too far forward, misbalancing himself. I stood up fast and brought my sword up cutting through his rusted armour with ease. Blood spurted from the wound and onto my face, I felt it drip down my cheek and then down my neck. I heard him moan and focused on him to see his eyes roll back into his head and collapse. I'd beaten him, and only two rogues had passed me. I hoped Rukia would be alright fighting them alone but at the moment I couldn't concentrate on her. I felt the adrenaline rush of battle wash through me.

**_"Like the thrill of Victory don't you now? But do you think you can beat seven alone? Let me out and I'll kill them all."_ **That damned voice spoke cunningly, I felt him push up for control, but I resisted and pushed the bastard back. My head throbbed but I forced it back, concentrating on the task at hand.

I heard the thudding of feet coming towards me. I looked up and saw the other seven rogues were coming at me, their faces twisted in hate, snarling at me. I brought my Katana up and prepared for their attack.

**End of Ichigo's POV**

* * *

Rukia saw Ichigo beat the thug called Theo, and she saw that only two bandits had gotten past him. She sighed in relief, she wasn't sure how many she could take on. One bandit was a tall and muscular, grimy man, she could see the dirt and dried blood on his face, and the other stout and just as appalling. The tall one drew a large blood covered claymore from its place on his back, while the short one carried a poorly made glaive, but none the less the weapons were sharp. The tall one charged at her and swung his claymore aiming to only harm her and not kill her. She rolled out of the way, and he aimed a second attack. This time she caught the attack on her own sword. The impact jarred her arm. She spun away just as her second opponent swung to hit her with the wooden part of his glaive. She'd put a few metres between her and them, she was panting slightly. She realised she was still carrying the gold, she didn't have time to take it off. The tall thug ran at her again, he swung the claymore over his head, arching it downward, she dodged and slashed his right arm deeply, he screamed in pain and rage. He dropped his claymore, unable to carry it anymore and backed away.

"Yar not that bad girly." The second bandit commented chuckling at his comrade's misfortune.

He launched forward swinging his glaive in a wide diagonal arch, Rukia tried to hold her ground but was forced back. The stout man turned and lashed out at her right, Rukia unsuccessfully dodged, he cut her arm, it was shallow but it hurt. She yelped loudly in pain. The bandit didn't give her a moments reprieve, he aimed an upper cut at Rukia's katana, knocking it out of her weakened grasped. He leaned over her chuckling darkly.

* * *

The snarling bandits spread out around Ichigo, circling around him. Ichigo growled and ran forward at a large muscular man who held a jagged sword. The man parried the blow and pushed Ichigo back, he sliced at Ichigo. Ichigo spun around the attack ending up behind the bandit. He turned the katana in his grip, and drove his sword backwards into the centre of the man's back. Two bandits moved towards him, Ichigo pulled his blade out and attacked in one single move. With the momentum of removing the blade out of his previous opponent's back, he managed to knock his current opponent's sword out of his hand. With a swift backhand slice the man fell to the floor, his blood pooling around him. The other bandit roared at him slicing irrationally, Ichigo dodged them rather successfully, but the bandit managed to nick his abdomen. Ichigo made no sign of pain. As the man kept moving forward and slashing wildly, Ichigo moved to his right and stuck his foot out. The man tripped. As he stumbled forwards, Ichigo whacked the back of his head with the flat of his blade.

He heard the whistling of sword coming towards him from behind, as the 4th bandit attacked. He blocked it without turning around, the bandits eyes widened, it felt as though he'd hit a solid wall. Ichigo shoved the man backwards into two of his fellow comrades. They fell into a mess of limbs, two of them hit their heads on the carriage and were knocked out. The last one roared in pain as he landed awkwardly on his left shoulder under the other two. He turned to his final opponent ready to fight him. They locked blades with one another, pushing against each other trying to gain the upper hand. Ichigo felt his opponent overpowering him, so he stopped pushing and moved out of the way, allowing the man to topple forward. He sliced downwards, missing him as the bandit rolled out of the way. The Bandit thrusted his sword blindly, Ichigo hissed as he felt the blade pierce his left shoulder. He went backwards pulling himself off the blade. Simultaneously changing his grip on his katana, from a two hand grip to a one handed grip. The bandit took the reprieve as a chance to stand back up. He slashed at Ichigo aiming for the neck. Ichigo parried the blow, knocking it off course. Ichigo jumped at the opening cutting open the bandit's throat, and blood gushed out, causing more it to fall onto Ichigo. Ichigo frowned deeply as he surveyed the carnage he'd created, he sighed, he disliked killing but he had no choice.

He placed a hand on his newer wound and winced. It was then Ichigo heard Rukia cry out painfully, he turned around and saw that a large thug was bleeding badly from a deep wound on his right arm. He saw that a stout man holding a glaive had delivered the wound to Rukia, he was leaning over her now. Ichigo rushed forward roaring angrily causing both bandits to look at him and gape. Ichigo ran shoulder first into the stout bandit's chest forcing him away from Rukia.

As Ichigo straightened he heard the thundering of hooves and shouting of men. He whistled loudly, and sheathed his sword. The glaive wielding bandit got up and readied to attack Ichigo, but as he moved to attack, Diabolus appeared skidding to a stop in front of Ichigo and Rukia. Diabolus kicked the bandit sending him flying backwards. He pulled Rukia up roughly and grabbed her white katana. He then leapt onto the ebony black horse, pulling Rukia behind him, she whimpered in pain.

Nezumi and his group flooded into the patch behind the carriage. Ichigo cursed, there were well over 30 of them, he was in trouble. And he couldn't pull the stunt he did yesterday, there were too many of them, and they were too close. He'd have to run, he'd try making it to the wolves' forest, it was his best chance. They wouldn't follow him in there and Diabolus was faster than the other horses even carrying two people.

Ichigo turned Diabolus and kicked his sides and urged him forward and over an overturned cart, onto the path toward the forest. The bandits were confused at the direction he'd taken, it was the wrong one. He was taking the path to town that went through the forest and not the normal path to Karakura. They stood there unsure of what to do till Nezumi got his head back and ordered his men. "Afta them."

The bandits complied and raced after the pair.

Ichigo squeezed Diabolus' sides prompting him to go faster. Rukia felt the stallion move faster and faster, rocketing around corners, making her feel queasy.

She whimpered into Ichigo's ear, "Ichigo where are we going?"

"I'm trying to make it to the Wolves' Forest." He answered shouting over the rushing air.

"What? Wolves' Forest... Are you mad?" Rukia screamed.

"No, just trust me. If we make it to the forest we'll be fine." He replied confidently, Rukia didn't know how though, they were being chased by a group of murderous bandits and he was trying to get them to Wolves' Forest for safety. Where there were werewolves, who would most likely kill them anyway. And he wasn't nervous?

The bandits were trailing them but weren't gaining any ground.

He tapped Diabolus' sides to make him go faster, and he complied and heaved them forward, entering a breakneck speed. They were nearly there, his horse was breathing heavily, but still he pushed on. The entry was there, they ran through it into the ominous forest. Ichigo felt relief flood into him, they'd made it, they were safe, but he felt that hope squashed when the bandits kept coming.

Diabolus turned, straight into a dead. They slid to a halt, Diabolus' sides heaving from exhaustion, the bandits filed in surrounding them, preventing any escape.

* * *

Hope you're still enjoying the story and that this chapter was up to your standards.

Next Chapter there will be an OC. She is more main in the story than the others but I promised she will not appear in the story without a real Bleach Character. Remember this story revolves mainly around Rukia and Ichigo.

Next chapter will be up within 3-7 days depending on how many reviews I get, and how fast I can write the 8th chapter. (just like the last time)

**Note:** So far I've written up, 7 chapters (including this one) and planned 16 (but there will be more)

So please review and read the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5: Alithra

Hey everyone, this is my first story for bleach and also my first story for fanfiction. So it will not be perfect.

Please no Flames, but Constructive criticism, advice and ideas are accepted, as it will help me write this story and improve it.

I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does, I only own the OCs, plotline and Ideas(some have been inspired though)

**Word count: **5286 words in 9 and a half pages.

Warning some course language, some sexual reference, and there is violence. Also there are some OCs but they only help the story work and the characters might be oocish but this an AU story.

I got six reviews for my last chappie. :]. Thanks to happygirl24, Kvothe Arliden, DancingButterfly, xwhitemoonx, chappy12 and Shadbuster#1 for reading and reviewing last chapter. Thanx for your comments and criticisms.

Remember if you have any questions about the fic just ask.

So here is chapter 5 earlier than expected.

* * *

Chapter 5: Alithra

* * *

Rukia looked around in horror at the bandits surrounding them, they were grinning ferociously, as if they were animals that could sense the end of the chase. Rukia looked at Ichigo, his face in a scowl, but otherwise he looked calm, she didn't understand. How could he not be afraid? Ichigo glared at the bandits, seething that plan A hadn't worked, but he knew plan B wouldn't fail. He could feel her coming towards them right now.

Nezumi rode forward and yelled across arrogantly, "So Boy, What ya gonna do now? Yar trapped. Did ya think some stupid stories are gonna stop us from comin in the forest?"

The bandits moved forward, tightening the circle around them. Ichigo sweat dropped and gulped, Alithra wasn't here yet, and they looked like they were ready to attack. He couldn't fight off thirty of them.

Ichigo shouted back, speaking improperly, "Yeah I did, thought ya were smarter enough ta." Rukia looked at Ichigo in surprise. He'd never spoken this way before, at least not in front of her.

"What that mean for ya, what are ya stupid?" Nezumi criticised.

"Nah, ya could say I got a special pass." Ichigo continued using the common tongue. He only spoke this way, when he was talking to other brigands. It wouldn't be good for him, if other rogues knew he could speak the noble way. They wouldn't trust him and if they didn't trust him, he wouldn't get any information. It'd be bad for business.

Ichigo smirked, she was close, she'd be able to hear them now, she'd be here soon. "What are ya friends with magical doggys?" Nezumi asked sarcastically.

Ichigo chuckled, she was going to kill Nezumi for that. "Ya shouldn't ave said that, now shes gonna kill ya. I suggest ya run now, she's nearly ere." Rukia's mouth was hanging ajar slightly, how could someone who spoke as well as a noble, speak the commoners' way so..._good_. Renji couldn't do it this good, and he came from the poorer families that served them. And who the hell was he referring to, who was going to help them in this forest.

Nezumi chuckled at Ichigo and yelled at him. "I told ya boy, I don't believe the stories."

"Well maybe you should learn to." Spoke a threatening voice that sent shivers up Rukia's spine. The voice was distinctly feminine but not girly, it was too deep to be girly. It had an underlying tone in it that was icy and spoke of danger for those who dared to cross its owner. But the thugs obviously didn't hear it or maybe they thought it was a joke.

The thug to Nezumi's right spoke out cockily, "Who are yar girly, ya one of those doggys we've been hearin bout?" He said making the rest of the bandits laugh loudly. Over the din of laughter the twang of an arrow was heard. The laughing stopped abruptly when that arrow imbedded itself into the chest of the man who'd last spoken. He went rigid and fell off his horse and onto the ground. Dirty blood pooling around his still and stiff corpse.

Again the mysterious woman spoke, "I suggest you don't call me girly or doggy, or that'll happen to you next." The tone was icy, the group of people shivered as they felt, or swore they felt the temperature drop.

"Well someone sounds brave, hidin in the shadows." Nezumi called out trying to goad the woman.

"Hiding? I'm not hiding boy, you just haven't looked up." She replied in a bored tone.

All heads turned upward and sure enough stood the woman on a branch leaning on the trunk of the tall tree. She held a bow in her left hand and had a quiver on her right shoulder. Also on each shoulder a hilt could be seen. Furthermore she had two swords hanging on her belt situated on either side of her waist. She wore black pants that were torn at the bottom, the right one looked like it been patched up a while back, but over time had loosened. Above her left knee there was another tear, a scar could be seen and on her right thigh was a patch where she must have had another rip. The belt she wore looked like a bandana wrapped round her waist. She wore a tight white shirt that fit her curves nicely. It was short sleeved, that ended around the shoulder but had strapping that criss-crossed coming down from the sleeves, to about halfway to her elbow. Her top was ripped twice on her stomach, and looked triangular, the larger tear was on her right, and the smaller was just diagonally above it. On her forearms she wore gold coloured guards. The women had white hair, which had golden strips through it, it was long and semi wavy. She held it in a high pony tail. Two pieces of hair, one white the other gold framed her eyes. Eyes that were no way possibly human, they too were gold but had silver flecks in it. She was tall and slender but still muscular and very beautiful despite the vertical scar across her right eye. She looked quite young, still a teen maybe a young women. She looked to be 18 but she probably could pass herself off as 20.

As Rukia looked at the women she saw her eyes go completely silver. Rukia buried her face into Ichigo's back. This woman unnerved her, her eyes were piercing and unhuman. When Ichigo felt Rukia bury her face in his back he winced filling slight pain in his left shoulder and he mumbled to Rukia in reassurance, "Rukia, it'll be ok she's a friend."

The bandits stared at her in shock, and when none spoke, she did. "I guess I'll come down then." The woman leapt of the branch and landed neatly in between Ichigo and Rukia and the rogues. The bandits' horses squealed in surprise. Three bandits rode at her hoping to trample her but she moved so fast, that Rukia didn't even see it. One second she was there, the next she was behind them laughing. She rapidly moved to one of the bandits and pulled him down and slit his throat. Before that bandit had even hit the ground, she'd already broken another's neck and had driven a small a dagger into the throat of the third thug. She flicked the blade back into its hidden position in her armguard and moved back in front of Rukia and Ichigo. The bandits' eyes widened, they widened further with her next sentence. "See this is why you should listen to stories." And she grinned toothily, showing slightly longer canines than normal. Suddenly the bandits' horses freaked and bolted away from the women.

Rukia wanted to run too, she felt the women's aura change, from frigid and mysterious to menacing and animalistic. The horses seemed to sense the change. Their instincts kicked in, which was only natural. Prey doesn't stick around when the predators prowl. Rukia felt her energy change again, but it didn't return to the frigid one she had before. No it changed to one which was calm, balanced and soft. She didn't understand it. How many sides could one person have?

Ichigo removed Rukia's hand from around him, and dismounted Diabolus, he walked to the woman and smirked at her. She replied by whacking him across the head. Ichigo whined, "What was that for?"

"That was for not speaking properly, you've been taught how, so use it." She rebuked him.

"I have to speak like that with rogues, it's easier to work and get information like that." Ichigo complained. Rukia smiled as Ichigo returned to talking like a noble. And now she understood why he had spoken differently to the bandits.

"Then find another job. Fool." She retorted. They smiled at one another and began laughing, Rukia gaped she didn't get what was so funny.

"Um...Ichigo? Who is she?" Rukia asked unsure pointing at the woman. She knew it was rude, but she was in the middle of forest, where she could die any minute.

Ichigo turned around and stopped laughing. "This Rukia is Alithra. I guess I can tell you about her and the others now?"

"..."

Ichigo continued despite Rukia's silence. "Alithra is the woman who raised me after my parents died and the others are the ones that we lived with."

"Oh" was all Rukia managed out. She was surprised, she didn't stop to think that Ichigo had lost people close to him, how naive of her.

"Sorry." Rukia said but before Ichigo could say anything she resumed speaking. "But what is she?"

Ichigo stiffened when she asked that question, he suddenly felt very uncomfortable with this line of conversation. He was nervous, Alithra was a wolf. How would a noble react? Normal commoners shrieked and ran away or yelled and tried to kill the wolf. And how would Alithra feel about him telling Rukia? Alithra chuckled at Ichigo's reluctance to answer Rukia's question and answered the question for him. "I, Rukia, am a Werewolf." She said it as if it was no big deal, which to Alithra it wasn't, she was what she was. Rukia gasped and took a couple steps back, she questioned Alithra further in a whisper. "What class are you?"

"Ethereal."

* * *

**Rukia's POV**

Oh god oh god. Alithra was a werewolf and not just any werewolf, an ethereal classed one, the most powerful of the wolves. Something was off about what she had said, like there was more to it. Why hadn't Alithra gone for the cure?

"Why haven't you gone for the cure? What do you like being a monster?" I yelled out.

I saw Alithra frown sadly as she answered. "I'm afraid it's not that simple."

"W...Wh...What do you mean?" I stuttered.

"The cure only works for those who were bitten, I was born this way. I did not turn into what I am. Therefore I cannot be cured. "

No...No...NO. She wasn't just ethereal class, she was the damn queen of the wolves. She wasn't just one of the most powerful on Kuchiki lands, she _was _the most powerful. I turned to Ichigo, he rolled his eyes at my panicked expression. I didn't get him, how could he be calm in situation like this.

"Would you relax? I told you she's a friend. She's a Lumen-wolf not an Atra-wolf." I looked at him not comprehending.

Alithra saw it and understood. She answered my puzzlement. "Lumen-wolf, in your language literally translates into Light-wolf. It means I follow a wolves' original duty and protect humans from other marked ones who seek to hurt them, not eat or attack them like an Atra-wolf does. Atra-Wolf in your language is Dark-Wolf."

"Oh, but what about the hunger and forced turning or are those all myths?" I asked confused.

"No they aren't myths, but some werewolves have learned to control the compulsion. See the compulsion or hunger as you call it, is a curse that was placed on my kind. We were cursed as a punishment because of a group of wolves who disobeyed our laws and fed on humans. Once those wolves tasted human flesh, they lost themselves in it, and in turn it spread throughout the entire race, it turned into a curse for most of us. Those who disliked being little less than animals, learnt to control it, and they continued their duty." Alithra explained. My mouth made a giant O as I began to understand.

I was interested in wolves now. So kill me I have a curious personality. I asked her another question, "If wolves can control it, then why are some unable to do so?"

"It is a choice. Those who decide to feast on human flesh are granted strength. So they give up control and become animals on the full moon, or whenever they choose to turn." She answered in disgust. It was obvious she did not like the idea of it any more than normal humans did.

"What do you mean whenever they turn? Don't wolves only have the power on a full moon to turn?" I asked. It was interesting there were so many things I never knew about them and I wanted to learn about them.

Alithra smiled gently and answered. "It depends on the strength of the wolf. The more powerful a wolf is, the easier it is to draw power from the moon. So it is possible for a wolf to transform whenever they want. Including during the day, they just need to learn how to. But enough for now, I think it would be best to patch you two up." She eyed Ichigo and me, looking at the wounds we'd gotten.

I looked at Ichigo and saw he was holding his left shoulder, and that his shirt near his abdomen was crimson. I felt bad I hadn't noticed he'd been injured, I felt even worse when I realised he was hurt while protecting me.

We began walking away from the little clearing we were in, I walked beside Ichigo, we walked behind Alithra and Diabolus trailed behind me. When we stopped Diabolus nuzzled me and I stroked his face, running my hands over his smooth fur. I looked down onto Alithra's home. It was well hidden and had Ichigo not pointed it out to me I would have walked right by. I saw it was wonderful, when he pointed out its numerous entries and exits to me. It was a massive cave system, unseen underground tunnels going everywhere. It was an underground metropolis.

Ichigo saw the look of amazement on my face and nudged me. "Did Alithra build this?" I asked.

Ichigo laughed, "No she doesn't have the patience to build something like this. The others I was talking about built it, and she lives with them. They're other wolves by the way. "

"More Wolves?" I asked staring down upon the tunnelled city. He nodded. Alithra led us to a large cave that led to an even larger den. I saw the other wolves, they were remarkable. Their features varied dramatically. Some had gentle and slightly angular features while others were hard and ruggedly featured. They moved gracefully and quickly. Some of them waved enthusiastically at us and others ran up to us, running around us and giggling. I was amazed. I saw they all had markings and a bite mark. They were different but followed a similar style. When I asked Ichigo about it, he explained it that wolves had two marks. The first was the bite scar of the bite that originally turned them. The secondary mark was their own which could change. This was because this mark was in three parts. The first section signified their current strength they were at and the second element was their current pack. At the centre of the mark was the third aspect which was a symbol that reflected their personality. I saw the pack part of the mark was the same on nearly everyone but there were a couple who's differed. Ichigo said they were visiting friends and family within the pack here.

We were led to a house, slightly separate from the rest, where they took care of us and tended our wounds. The bandages were soft and didn't irritate me at all. They also fixed my clothes as well as Ichigo's.

"Alithra why don't you get them to fix your clothes?" I asked.

The whole room burst into laughter. When Alithra regained enough composure, she answered. "I don't need them to. I could do it myself with simple needle skills. I got fed up a while back with having to fix my clothes, every single time I ruined them and that was generally daily. I tried to get them to do it after I'd become too lazy to, but they refused to, again and again. So they never get fixed." She pouted at the end, I laughed along with the rest of them at her.

When the wolves had left and Ichigo had gone to get food, I asked Alithra some more questions, some things she'd said were nagging me.

"Alithra are you the queen wolf?" I asked. She smiled tightly and nodded. "Then you have the power to press your will onto other wolves?" Another nod. "Then why don't you stop the Atra-wolves from feeding upon humans?" I inquired angrily.

Alithra sighed sadly. "Because I don't have the right."

"What do you mean?"

"It means that I wouldn't want my will taken from me, hence I will not force mine onto anyone else." She answered solemnly. She wasn't meeting my eyes.

"But is it not your duty to protect mortals? If it is, then you fail at your duty." I accused rudely. This woman had saved my life but I didn't care. If she did not use powers when needed, she should not have them.

Alithra looked up and met my eyes. Her eyes shone with rage. Animalistic rage. Her voice shook with barely controlled anger. "Rukia, yes it is my duty. Normal alphas have the ability to force their will onto members of their own pack. I have the same ability just on a larger scale. We rarely use that power. We do not lead with forced submission, we lead through wilful loyalty. It is not our way to force our will onto another, it is done only when needed to. I have no right to force my ideals on others. If I did it would make me a tyrant." I sat there in silence. I understood, she loved her freedom and so she would not take it from another. She was right...in a way. It didn't mean I had to like it.

I moved onto the next question. "Alithra, you said all wolves feel the compulsion. Is it the same for you, since you're... different?"

"It is the same, I feel it just as much as the next. But since I'm a born wolf I have better control." Alithra answered, the last topic forgiven and forgotten.

"Hav... Have you ever lost control?" I asked hesitantly. It was most likely that this was a tender subject to talk to a wolf about.

I was surprised when she laughed at my hesitancy. "Rukia if a wolf ever said they'd never lost control, they'd be a liar. It is the same for me. I may have been born this way but my parents were not, so the curse is on me too."

"How bad is it when you lose control?" I asked. I'd heard stories that the destruction a wolf caused depended on how strong that wolf was. I'd heard the stronger the wolf the worse it was when they lost control. That their bloodlust and hunger was so much more violent and desperate.

I looked at Alithra, her eyes had adopted a faraway look. I saw a tear run down the side of her cheek. I was about to tell her not worry about it but she answered before I could. My gut retched at what I heard. "It is not often I lose control Rukia. I wasn't raised in a civilised world. I was raised in a world where the strongest survived. I wasn't raised by my parents who were Lumen-wolves, I was raised by Atra-wolves. They didn't know what I was and neither did I. I was young and rarely in control, feared by the Alpha of the pack I ran with. When I lost control I was absolutely rabid. Eventually came the day when my Alpha got cocky and crossed into a Lumen-wolves' territory. There were two Alphas there that day from the Lumen-wolves side. One was an Ethereal, the other an Imperial. Together they destroyed the Atra-wolf pack, without much problem. The ethereal came across me and saw I was something different. He blind sited me as I fought another wolf and captured me. He was a loner and had no pack. The other Alpha objected but the Ethereal didn't heed his arguments. When the Imperial forced the issue, the Ethereal answered him saying if he had a problem, he was more than welcome to fight him. The Imperial left it there, he didn't want to fight the stronger wolf. He was not foolish enough to, even with a pack to back him up. The Ethereal wolf took me to an isolated area, and began to teach me. It took years before I was able to overcome the compulsion. During that time, when I lost control, I attacked anything that came close to me. He eventually got through to me, and I fought to control the hunger. I got to the point where even if I had tasted human flesh, that I could still retain my control. Something unseen in others of my kind. Now I rarely lose control but when I do there is nothing that can stop me until I regain enough sanity to restrain myself. I've walked a fine line controlling myself, and I don't act foolishly with my abilities. A lot of people have died because of me, I have a lot of blood on my hands Rukia." I saw a few more tears fall. I had a better understanding of why she refused to force her will on the Atra-wolves. It was because she was once one of them, and no matter what she could not escape that past. It must have been painful to live with such guilt. I changed the conversation's topic to something lighter to spare her anymore agony.

"Alithra, is Ichigo a werewolf?" I asked casually.

"No he's not." She answered with a small chuckle, the anguish leaving her eyes.

I was about to speak again when Ichigo's voice interrupted, "FOODS HERE, THE WOLVES COOKED IT FOR US TOO!" he yelled cheerfully.

Alithra stood up and led me to the dining room where we sat down to eat.

**End of Rukia's POV**

* * *

**Alithra's POV**

I hadn't seen Ichigo like this in a while, he was actually smiling, and about time too. I swear I'm sick of that damn scowl. Rukia was good for him, they just need a little push to get them to realise how they felt about each other. There was a connection, they just kept denying it. Teens honestly, they're blind to themselves and their own emotions.

"Must feel odd to be around so many tall people, shrimp?" Ichigo teased her playfully. He was flirting, and my guess he was too dense to realise what he was doing.

_**Splat!**_

I watched as Rukia put down the bowl she had just flicked, throwing all of its mushy contents onto Ichigo. "Don't call me a shrimp... Carrot Top" She hissed.

Ichigo glared at her, and flicked a couple of peas back at her. Starting a massive food fight between the two of them. I watched as I ate, not really bothered by the mess they were making. They were BOTH going to clean it up after they were done any way, which meant, I didn't have to clean this area today. So I let them have their fun, until they accidently hit me. I growled menacingly as I felt the liquid and gunk run down my face and neck. Now they were in for it. They whirled around and faced me. I saw them gulp at the exactly same time.

"Enough! Put the food back on the table. Oh and clean up the damn mess you made." I saw them glance around away from me. I was struggling not to laugh, trying to keep my mean face on. It was hard, they had food on their faces and in their hair. It was such a funny site. I resumed speaking, keeping my voice cold. "When you're done come back into the living room, I need to talk to you two." With that I walked into the living room leaving them to clean up their mess. But not without grabbing two bowls and dumping it on their heads and down the back of their shirts.

An hour later they came into the living room, passing teasing banter back and forth. God they were flirting and they didn't realise it, oh how naive children are. I watched as they sat on the cushions on the floor. They looked up simultaneously, waiting for me to speak.

I let them wait under my unwavering gaze, I smirked when they fidgeted. After several minutes I spoke. "What is the plan Ichigo? How are you planning to deal with the Kuchiki princess?"

Rukia stared in shock, she turned to Ichigo and she saw that his face was neutral "How do you know who I am?" she asked turning to me, but before I could answer, she turned to Ichigo again and questioned him angrily "And why aren't you surprised."

Ichigo answered before I did, "She would have known all about my situation with you this morning. News reaches her fast and I learnt very young that I couldn't hide anything from her." Ichigo turned to me and accusingly ranted. "Oh and you better not have had someone babysitting me again, whitey-chan."

I felt a nerve burst when he said that damn nickname, but I let it go. There were more important things to discuss. I pressed on, "So what is the plan?"

"Oh, the plan. I was planning to escort her to Karakura town, and find a guard squad to take her to Ukitake's land." Ichigo responded cheerfully, as if it was the finest plan he'd ever come up with. It wasn't and I was going to kill him for overlooking the details.

"No, you will do no such thing." I growled.

"Why?" Ichigo asked, flustered at my sudden hostility.

"Because it is the most foolish plan I've ever heard of." I hissed darkly in reply.

"What? It's not foolish. If my hunch is right about it being a paid attack, then it's best to get Kuchiki guards to guard her" He retorted and looked at me as if I'd lost my mind.

"No it is not. If your hunch is right, then it's most likely that one of those dead guards, who was supposed to be protecting her when the bandits attacked, cut a deal with Nezumi beforehand, and ended up getting knifed in the back. And who's to say that one from the next batch would not betray her either." I asked telling him the major thing he had missed.

"Somehow I doubt any of those guards betrayed her. They were her personal guard." He countered.

It was then Rukia spoke up. "No Ichigo, they weren't my personal guard. Well not all of them. My brother decided to have some of them fight against the invaders, as they are the best fighters we have."

Ichigo looked at her in shock. His shoulders slumped as he spoke. "Oh Crap... I'm guessing Alithra, that you want me to take her all the way to Ukitake's keep." He said it as a statement not a question, sometimes the boy knew me to well.

I nodded and responded, "At least until you find fighters Rukia personally knows and trusts."

Ichigo nodded, frowning, and I saw Rukia break out into a smile, she at least liked the idea. Probably planning how to best annoy him, I'd have to help her with that.

"Before you leave Ichigo, I suggest you bathe. You're still covered in blood." I advised, wrinkling my nose to demonstrate my point.

**End of Alithra's POV**

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

Rukia laughed at Alithra's comment and made one of her own. "So that's why you're always clean and speak so well. Scared Alithra's going to tell you off?" They laughed together at my dumbstruck face. I really hate the females in my life. They're all strange. I growled in response to their comments and stalked away.

I made my way to the river with a new set of clothes in hand, mulling over what had just happened. How the hell do I always get stuck in situations like this? Oh that's right! I go to Alithra for help and she cons me into something. When I reached the river, I stripped down to my undergarments and washed the blood off. I swam in the river for a bit. I took my time, relaxing. When my skin began to wrinkle, I got out of the water and donned my clean clothes.

Slowly I returned to Alithra's home, where I found her and Rukia chatting away. Together they were packing bags full of items needed for the trip. Rukia was helping. No I'm serious, she was helping. When I arrived in the room they looked up to see me come in. Rukia smiled and Alithra just smirked. I knew then Alithra had done something that would make my journey with Rukia a giant pain. Great. Just great. She might have been one of my mentors and the closest thing to family I had, hell sometimes she was a mother figure to me. But other times she acted like she looked, a teenager. Despite being nearly 2.6 Billion years old, yes 2.6 billion, and yet she still acted like a teenager.

At noon we walked outside of the den, to the clearing where Diabolus was with other horses of his calibre. I saddled the ebony stallion and mounted him. Rukia got on behind me. We rode forward, cantering. Alithra ran in front, guiding us to the exit. She came with us, because to leave the forest on the Karakura side, we'd have to go through the other wolves' territories, and they were considerably more hostile to me. If I went with Rukia alone, we'd be attacked, but with Alithra escorting us they wouldn't attack. They weren't stupid enough to.

By the time we made it to the edge of the forest it was early evening. Here Rukia and I said our goodbyes to Alithra.

"Ichigo, be careful you'll meet many enemies, some will be hidden and waiting for you. A lot more is riding on this than you know. And Rukia watch his back, he gets stupid when he's fighting. " Alithra spoke quietly, her mouth was curved in a slight smile and her eyes shined in approval. She never could just come out and say she was proud.

"Don't worry we'll be ok. I promise, and I'll use everything you taught me." I answered quietly it wasn't our first parting, but this was different. I didn't know why.

"Thank you, Alithra. But why can't you come too?" Rukia asked, I could tell she liked Alithra. She'd learnt a lot from her in such a short time. Rukia had been welcomed immediately by Alithra and had forgotten her troubles for the brief time we spent here.

"I can't, there are things I must do first. But I'm sure we'll meet again along the way." She answered ruefully.

I tapped Diabolus lightly urging him forward. I looked back one last time. I was nervous I needed reassurance. As if sensing it, Alithra smiled and did so. "Ichigo your parents would have been proud, I know I am."

I felt relief pore through me, it was good to have that approval finally spoken out loud. But before Alithra turned away and left, she yelled out one more thing. "Oh and would it kill you to visit me, when you're not in trouble. It would be nice if you came and just _visited_?" I heard her sigh exasperated. I laughed at her, and spurred Diabolus into a gallop. Leaving Wolves' Forest behind us. It was onto Karakura next.

* * *

Hope you're still enjoying the story and that this chapter was up to your standards. I hope Alithra wasn't a Mary-sue or whatever you call them. (Please don't flame her. But if you have any advise how to make her better character I'd be happy to hear. Anyway she will appear a bit in the story, but she shouldn't appear without any Real BLEACH characters.) The werewolf stuff may be confusing, I made that all up taking inspirations from the legends of werewolves and BLEACH itself. If you want to know they whole Idea about it ask me and I'll put it up on my profile.

Anyway next chapter, some familar faces will appear.

Next chapter will be up within 3-7 days depending on how many reviews I get, and how fast I can write the 9th chapter. (just like the last time, I don't think I'll be putting this up next time.)But it might be later, a friend of mine's brother died last week and the funeral is tomorrow and I have study day with friends for my midyear exams. Damn Year 10 it's a pain, worse thing is it gets harder as you get older.

**Note:** So far I've written up, 8 chapters (including this one) and planned 16 (but there will be more)

So please review and read the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6: Karakura

Hey everyone, this is my first story for bleach and also my first story for fanfiction. So it will not be perfect.

Please no Flames, but Constructive criticism, advice and ideas are accepted, as it will help me write this story and improve it.

I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does, I only own the OCs, plotline and Ideas(some have been inspired though)

**Word count: **5894 in 10 and half pages.

Warning some course language, some sexual reference, and there is violence. Also there are some OCs but they only help the story work and the characters might be oocish but this an AU story.

I got six reviews for my last chappie. :]. Thanks to happygirl24, Ruki09, DancingButterfly, xwhitemoonx, star133, darkchocol8807 and BleachFan4everfor reading and reviewing last chapter. Thanx for your comments and criticisms and I'm glad you guys liked Alithra.

Remember if you have any questions about the fic just ask.

So here is chapter 6 way earlier than expected in my point of view.

* * *

Chapter 6: Karakura

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia rode away from the forest without looking back. They'd said their goodbyes and now they had to focus on the task at hand. Diabolus ran hard and fast and the miles flew past. They rode for less than half an hour. Night had fallen fully and the landscape was plunged in darkness. They rode to the top of a large grassy knoll and saw Karakura, a sprawling mass in the dark. They paused for a moment to survey the town. It was huge and laid out neatly. Organised strategically, so the town could be easily defended from an attack. Karakura was on the border between Soul Society and Hueco Mundo. In the past both countries had been hostile to one another and it seemed it was about to start again.

Ichigo tapped Diabolus, they moved down the slope towards the town gates. The gates were large double doors, lavishly decorated with intricate carvings. The gate was guarded by three soldiers. They wore heavy chain mail of standard quality under steel plate armour. All three held a spear each, the metal tip glinting. At their wastes they each carried a sheathed broadsword, they too were of standard quality. As the guards saw them approach, they stood up. The two muscular ones crossed their spears preventing passage into the town. While the leanest one walked up to them and shouted. "Who goes there and what is your business?"

Rukia made to speak, intent on saying her real name but Ichigo interceded. "Weary travellers, in deep need of rest. I am Samuel Tanner and this is Lilia Weaver."

"Where have you travelled from?" Questioned the guard.

"We've come from Rukongai." Ichigo answered with a fake smile on his face.

"Tough village to come from kid. Been here before?" Inquired the guard.

"I have but my friend has not." He responded.

"Ok then you know, we are not a lawless bunch of brigands like Rukongai. Make sure your friend and yourself cause no trouble while you are here." The guard said whilst signalling to his comrades to let them pass.

Ichigo rode past, nodding to the guard. When they were out of hearing, Rukia began scolding Ichigo. "Why did you lie to them? If you had told them the truth they would have helped us."

"Yeah they'd help you, but they'd throw me in the dungeons. Anyway we can't have anyone knowing who you are, it's not safe. We have to keep a low profile and saying you're Kuchiki won't do that. So we lie. Simple as that." Ichigo answered, his face returning to his usual scowl.

Rukia whacked Ichigo on the head and hissed. "No it's not as simple as that. It's wrong. Have you any sense of what is right and what is wrong."

"Obviously I do, else I'd have sold you out a while ago or just not have saved you." Ichigo countered.

"Right... I guess it's your problem with authority then?" Rukia questioned knowing full well he'd be annoyed.

"Shut up."

"Want to know something else?" Rukia asked.

"No, Not really, but I have a feeling you're going to tell me anyway." He sighed in resignation.

Rukia nodded and continued on unfazed. "You don't need to be a thief."

"What are you on about?" Ichigo asked confused.

"You could probably become an actor. You're better at putting on face, then the professionals I've seen. Hell, when hiding your emotions you sometimes rival a Kuchiki but then sometimes you're an open book." Rukia answered sincerely. She could deny it all she liked, but she cared for Ichigo and what happened to him. She considered him a very good friend, and she didn't want him to live his life like this. It wouldn't be hard for him to start another career. God he had plenty of options, he just needed to have the doors opened for him.

"Thanks... I think. But I don't think it would work." Ichigo replied.

"Why? If you're worried about money, I'm sure I could get some funds for you." She told him, she hoped he'd consider it but Ichigo didn't even pause before responding.

"It's not that Rukia. It's the fact that I find that a lawful life is too constricting for me. I was raised in a world where rules didn't exist. It wasn't Alithra's fault she tried to get me to conform to the laws but it never stuck. She took me to Karakura every three days even though she hated civilisation. But I followed her way of life, a life without rules and became a thief, despite her opposition to it. This is who I am, and this is the life I live. And there's no changing that." Ichigo answered. His answer was truthful. He liked his life, to him it was freedom. Rukia couldn't help but be saddened by it. She went silent, letting the hoof beats on the stone streets be the only thing heard.

After several more minutes of riding, they came to a halt in front a humble Inn, simply named Karakura Town Inn. They dismounted off Diabolus andwalked away, not tying him up. Ichigo knew he wouldn't bolt nor would anyone be able to steal him. They entered the inn. In the Inn there were a few people. A busty woman around their own age with light brown hair, skipped around talking to people here and there. While at the counter stood two males, Rukia couldn't be sure how old they were, one looked to be their age while the other did in the face, just slightly, and he was a giant. The giant was tanned and muscular with brown hair and brown eyes. Around his neck he wore some sort of pendant, it looked to be some sort of coin. He wore a dark blue shirt over tanned breeches. The other was shorter than his counterpart, average height. He was thin, pale and wore glasses. He had dark black hair and had icy blue eyes. He wore a white shirt over navy blue pants. Ichigo walked to the counter. The pale one saw Ichigo and frowned before speaking abrasively. "Kurosaki. What do you want?"

Rukia gaped, the man knew Ichigo's name and it sounded like he didn't like Ichigo much. "I need a room for the night."

"No Ichigo, if you can't pay then get out. You owe too much." The pale man replied coldly.

"Come on Ishida, I'm in a situation and I need a place to stay." Ichigo complained to the man called Ishida.

"I said no. Can't pay then get out." He answered his tone getting slightly shriller.

"Oh I can pay. How much is it?" Rukia spoke up and asked. Ichigo turned his head slightly to her and gaped. Rukia had opened the bag, revealing quite a bit of gold. More gold than Ichigo had ever seen at one time in his life.

Ishida and his friend stared at it as well. Ishida remarked snidely. "Find someone better than you at thieving, Kurosaki?"

"Actually I didn't steal this. It is money from my family." Rukia answered, did people never think anyone was honest in these parts.

"My sincerest apologies madam. It will be 5 gold each." Ishida apologised deeply, his voice lined with hidden sarcasm.

Rukia didn't realise. She smiled gently and handed the money over. Ishida gave her the key. She asked one more thing. "How much is Kurosaki's debt?"

"Rukia don't worry about it, I'll pay it myself." Ichigo said looking down and not meeting her eyes.

Ishida had said nothing, knowing full well Ichigo wouldn't let anyone pay it for him. He'd helped out more than a few people, they'd all offered but he'd refused.

Rukia pressed on. "How much is it?"

"Rukia I told you don't worry about it. So stop asking to pay it." Ichigo hissed. His temper was getting shorter.

"Ichigo I was not asking to pay it. I'm asking the price because I am going to pay it. Whether you like it or not." Rukia replied icily.

Before Ichigo could say another word, Ishida answered her. "It's 135 gold."

"You worked up quite a debt." Rukia stated as she handed a large amount of coins over.

The woman with light brown hair bounced over to them and hugged Ichigo, happily calling out. "Kurosaki, how are you and who's your friend?" Rukia felt a strange emotion, like jealousy, but Rukia couldn't be jealous, could she? And for what?

Ishida had a dark look come across his features briefly it was there only for a few moments before it was gone. The giant chuckled quietly and Ichigo separated from Orihime and did the introductions, pointing at everyone in turn. "Rukia, this is Ishida Uryu, Sado Yasutura, I just call him Chad and Inoue Orihime. Everyone this is Rukia."

"Ichigo, why are we dropping the act all of a sudden?" Rukia whispered.

"Because they're friends, they have helped me out before. I trust them" Ichigo answered. "Inoue where is Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro?"

"Tatsukiis travelling around to prove herself in competitions all over the soul society and the boys decided to go with her. They thought it would be a good way to get some girls." Orihime answered cheerfully and proudly, in a slightly babyish tone.

Ichigo nodded before speaking again the lightness gone from his voice. "Ishida, Chad and Inoue, I need to talk to you in private."

Ishida nodded and allowed them through to the back. "Kurosaki, what did you get yourself into, this time?" Ishida asked sounding slightly exasperated. "Did you steal from the wrong person or has someone identified you as the thief that's been stealing from the rich?"

"No, I rescued Rukia from Nezumi." Ichigo answered.

"Ichigo, that doesn't seem to be such a big deal. You help out people all the time." Inoue responded not comprehending the problem.

"Well it is." Ichigo answered.

"Why?" Chad asked his deep voice rumbling.

"Because she's a noble and not just any noble too. She's from the thirteen families, she's a Kuchiki." Ichigo answered. He didn't have to tell but it was right to. They needed to know what they were getting into if they allowed him to stay.

"Kurosaki. You're in a lot of trouble, aren't you?" Inoue asked quietly, fearing the worst. Rukia looked at Ichigo, she hadn't realised how dangerous it really was for him.

"Yeah I am, and so is she. We're only staying tonight, tomorrow we get supplies and then we're out of town." Ichigo answered. He stood up and went to walk out of the room but Orihime grabbed his arm, tears in her eyes. He glanced at her for a moment, not understanding why she cared so much for him. He looked down and pulled his arm out of her grip. He walked out of the room, Rukia followed out behind. Leaving the others in stunned silence, at the sudden revelations and Ichigo's coldness. They were worried for their friend.

* * *

**Rukia's POV**

I walked behind Ichigo, following him up the stairs of the Inn. I was silent, I was still astounded at my foolishness, naivety and selfishness. I only saw the danger I was in. I hadn't thought about what this would cost Ichigo, I hadn't even considered he'd be in danger.

I walked quickly eyes down on the red rug that covered the oak floorboards, not looking where I was going. I hadn't realised I'd walked past our room until Ichigo grabbed my wrist and pulled me in. I squealed in surprise as his callused hand gripped my petite wrist. I felt strange, I felt giddy and I had no idea why.

I observed the room. It was large and neat. It had redwood floorboards with a large black rug. The rug I saw was quite well made. The pattern was beautiful. It was of white tree branches. As the branches spread out evenly on the rug, flowers grew from the branches. All different colours and shapes. I also noticed the room had two single beds on either side of the rug. They looked like heaven compared to sleeping on that mat last night.

The walls were simple and clear, save for a single picture. It was of mythical creatures, from dragons to unicorns to chimeras to phoenixes. It was a fine piece of artwork, and I found myself lost in the myriad of creatures.

I turned away from the picture to look at Ichigo, I had questions about everything. About their hosts, Alithra, their journey and the dangers they'll face.

"Ichigo, how old are Chad, Ishida and Inoue?"

"Chad turned 16 two months ago, Ishida turns 16 on November 11th, while Orihime will be 16 on September 3rd." Ichigo answered.

"If they're our age, how do they own this place?" I asked whilst gesturing around the room to indicate her point.

"The Inn belonged to Inoue's older brother Sora. He died a while back and he left the Inn to Inoue. She was young but Ishida's dad helped her out in running the place. When Chad turned 15 last year, all three of them began running it together." Ichigo stated, his usual scowl had softened lightly but not completely.

"Why didn't you join up with them or aren't you close friends?" I continued to question him. His scowl deepened immediately.

"No we're close friends, and I told you my reasons for not pursuing a lawful life already." He sighed in aggravation.

"Ichigo if this journey is so dangerous, then why did Alithra make you go? You two seemed like family." I asked, I was confounded. Alithra made Ichigo go, despite the fact that she raised him. Most people find they're attached to those they raised and will protect them dearly. So why didn't she?

"You heard what she said about this, that there is more riding on this than we know. So she told me to go and protect you." Ichigo said unconcerned about the whole thing.

"That's not what I meant." I saw him raise his eyebrow in question, as I said this. "It's just... You said she raised you, and yet she sends you on a journey where you could die. Doesn't she care?"

"Oh she cares. More than you know Rukia. But she won't hold me back. She will not be clutchy and overprotective. She won't prevent me from living my own life. Alithra knows I can defend myself, she was one of the three who trained me..." Ichigo trailed off into silence.

Before he could speak again, I snapped, I guess I was wrong about Alithra before. "How can you say she cares? Sounds like she treats you more like a soldier..."

Ichigo interrupted me, his voice a menacing growl. "Shut it Rukia. Don't question everything just because it doesn't work the way you think it should! She trained me because she knew that someone couldn't always be there to watch me. I wanted my own life. She is a wolf, I'm not and she knows that! Alithra wanted me to have a human life! She came to the damn city, so I could socialise with _normals. _And she hates the city, how people stare at her and treat her different because of what she is, but she took me anyway. Just because I needed it. SO DON'T YOU DARE SAY SHE DOESN'T CARE?" His low growl had morphed into shouting. I stood there silent, not because of his shouting, nor the guilt of what I'd said. But the fact I felt it. He was angry, no he was beyond that, he was livid and it showed as his aura became menacing. Making me feel wrong, making me cringe. We stood there quiet. Ichigo's back was to me, and he was flinching slightly. Nothing was said, nothing moved until his aura returned to normal. He stopped flinching when it did. Standing up tall he walked to the right bed and laid down. I watched him for a few moments waiting for him to say something. He didn't.

"Ichigo..." I started hesitantly but he cut me off before I could apologize.

"Rukia, shut up and leave it. Go to bed and sleep, we have busy day tomorrow." I complied and I didn't respond. From his tone I could tell he was still furious with me. I laid down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. Eventually my eyes drooped shut and I fell asleep.

**End of Rukia's POV.**

* * *

The bright sunlight glared down on Rukia as she slept. Stirring under the sun's rays, she moaned and groaned for not being able to sleep. She sat up and looked around, she growled when she saw Ichigo standing near the window grinning. "Glad to see you're awake, princess."

Rukia wanted to kill him. What was with him and waking up early? If he wanted to be up at dawn that's fine, but why did he have to wake her up as well. "Ichigo, why do we have to get up so early?" Rukia whined, angry at missing sleep again.

"Early? Rukia it's nearly noon. That's not early, plus we need supplies and I want to be out of Karakura at two. So get up Midget." Ichigo answered in a condescending tone.

"Ok now I'm definitely going to take my time, Strawberry." Rukia hissed, even more aggravated than before.

"Yeah whatever. Just get ready. We need to get going. Inoue gave me some of her old clothes that are small for her now. Wear them until we can get you more... appropriate attire. " Ichigo said dismissing Rukia's insult with a wave of his hand as he pointed to the clothes. He walked out of the room giving Rukia some private time.

Rukia quickly rose, and got ready, putting on the old clothes. They were very simple. The clothes included a dress and something similar to an apron. The items were made out of wool. The dress was coloured a chocolate brown, while the apron like thing was a tarnished white. They fit, slightly loose around her petite figure. But they would do for now.

Rukia left the room with her sword and the bag of gold. She'd thought it be a good idea as none of Ichigo's possessions were in the room. She walked down the stairs to the dining room. She spotted Ichigo in the back corner, the furthest away from the entry. Rukia walked across and sat at the table. Orihime came to the table with their food that Ichigo must have ordered. There was broth, eggs and meat, she thought it was bacon. They ate their broth first. It was delicious, the broth was the perfect thickness for breakfast. Ichigo continued to eat as did Rukia, but Rukia soon stopped after eating her second egg and some bacon. Ichigo ate the rest without a problem.

Rukia looked at him for a moment before commenting. "I didn't realise carrots ate so much." She said, holding back her giggles.

Ichigo paused eating and swallowed before he responded. To Rukia's surprise he didn't insult her back. "Shut it. I haven't had food this good for a while. And now there are two of us travelling and I won't be eating as much."

"What, but I don't want to be hungry." Rukia complained.

"Would you relax I said, I won't be eating as much." He answered quietly.

Now Rukia felt really, really, guilty. Not only was he risking his life to help her, he was also going to be eating less so she could have a proper meal. "But Ichi..."

Ichigo interrupted her harshly "Rukia stop it. I'm used to it, I can go over a week without food before it starts to really affect me. You can't and I'm not dealing with you complaining about being hungry. Anyway it'll only happen when we're low on food and still a bit away from the next town. Plus you don't eat much, so it won't be that bad." Rukia looked away, her lips turning up into a grateful smile. She didn't want Ichigo to see it though.

After Ichigo had finished eating, they got up and left the key on the counter. Ichigo wrote a quick note saying thank-you and goodbye. They walked through door and out to the stable. Ichigo saddled Diabolus and put the gear on the back. Ichigo eyed the horse and his load. He was going to need a pack horse as well as another one for Rukia. Hopefully Urahara had some new horses as well as all the supplies he needed.

"Rukia come on get on."

"Is it not easy for you to get on first?" Rukia asked confused. Ichigo always went on first. Why the change now?

"Rukia we're in the city in the middle of the day, he needs to be led. And before you say you're walking as well. You're not, I'm not losing you in the crowd. So get on." Ichigo answered frustrated at always being questioned. Rukia got onto Diabolus without any further complaint. He'd done it again. He'd known what she was going to say. What was he psychic? How could he possible know what she was going to say?

Ichigo grabbed Diabolus' leather reins and guided him through the city. Rukia watched as they passed various shops. She saw jewellers, blacksmiths, weapon-smiths, farmers selling their yearly yields, and more merchants selling things she'd never seen. She realised then how closed up her life had been and sighed. Now she was living a life beyond her wildest fantasies. She'd imagined running from bandits and other crooks. But never did she imagine meeting wolves or having so many of her beliefs shattered at once. Rukia felt Ichigo lead Diabolus onto a path, which led to shop. It was called Urahara Shoten.

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

I walked along the cobbled road, leading Diabolus. I looked across the crowd keeping an eye out for pick-pocketers. I saw one moving towards me from the corner of my eye. His hand darted out but I grabbed it before it reached my pocket. I didn't even stop walking as I flung him away. When Rukia made no comment on what I'd done I turned to see why. She was looking around amazed at the hustle and bustle of the market. I smirked at her awed face. After a few minutes I turned into a path that led to Urahara's Shoten. I saw Jinta and Ururu sweeping at the front.

Jinta was a young boy about 12 or 13, who had red hair and a fiery temper to match the colour. While Ururu was more reserved and shy. She had black hair and was slightly taller. I knew from experience that she could pack a hell of a punch, despite her timid exterior. They waved when they saw me, I nodded in reply.

When we stopped I told Rukia to dismount, and I gave Jinta the reigns and asked him and Ururu to clean him. They nodded and started doing what I asked but Jinta stuck his tongue out at me. I rolled my eyes at the childishness, Rukia giggled at the antics. I walked into the shop with Rukia trailing behind. Urahara stood there smiling broadly. So he'd heard about my predicament. Good less explaining then. Urahara was a tall man, taller than me. He had messy blond hair under a strange green and white hat, I believed he referred to it as a bucket hat. Urahara wore a black coat over his green coloured attire. He also wore wooded sandals, hence I call him, Mr Hat-n-Clogs or sandal-hat. I saw Rukia stare at him, he was a weird site. Tessai walked into the room. He was huge man, he was taller than Chad. He was tanned, wore rectangular shaped glasses and had a moustache. Tessai was carrying boxes and stocking shelves. He nodded in greeting as he left the shop to help Jinta and Ururu.

"Ah Kurosaki, what brings you to my humble abode?" Asked Urahara, rather cheerfully. Too cheerful for my tastes, it was creepy.

"I can tell you know already from that damn grin on your face. So cut the bullshit." I hissed in reply. I felt Rukia elbow me in the ribs. She was glaring at me too, I didn't even need to look to know. I could feel her burning holes into my forehead.

"I assure you Kurosaki, I have no idea what you are talking about." Urahara said slyly. He was trying to annoy me and it was working. I growled at him.

A deep voice called out. "Stop the act Kisuke. From what I've heard, it sounds like we don't have time for games." The voice revealed itself to belong to a sleek black cat with golden eyes.

"Yoruichi don't you dare trans..." before I could finish, Yoruichi morphed back into a human. She was tanned and had long straight purple hair that was held in high ponytail. Her face was framed by two thick bangs. She also had hair sticking out in the shape of ears just behind her bangs. She was slender but very well muscled. I turned away feeling the heat on my cheeks and cursed. "Yoruichi go put some damn clothes on. God why do you always insist on doing that? You damn werecat." Yoruichi began laughing, and quickly left the room. When she return she wore tight black pants and an orange top with white strips on her shoulders. She had a black top underneath.

She was still chuckling at my reaction, I saw Rukia had a look of shock on her face. She'd probably never seen anything like this in her palace life.

"Why do I always do this Ichigo? Because you have the funniest reactions to it. You're so innocent." Yoruichi answered chuckling, her eyes glinting in mischief.

"So _Ichigo, _Alithra tells me you and Rukia seem pretty _**close**_." She said raising her eyebrow in interest. Urahara was grinning, his grin went wider, when I felt my face go redder and saw Rukia's go blank, not understanding the implication. I wanted to kill him, Yoruichi and Alithra. Those three were pains in my ass, acting like immature adolescents, when they were supposed to be the adults. They're supposed to be my mentors and role models, I'm supposed to be the immature one not them, yet I constantly find myself the one who's mature.

I growled at them both, and that just made them laugh harder. How the hell do to I manage to attract the weirdest people alive? God sometimes I really, really hate my life. I let them laugh a while longer, when they'd calmed down enough, I directed the conversation in a more sensible direction, controlling my urge to hit Urahara.

"So can I get the stuff I need? Oh and do you have any horses available?"

Urahara's face was jovial when he answered. "Why of course we do. We also have a new type of sleeping mat. It's double the size of the old ones." He said with a wink. That was the last straw. I punched him square in the face. Screw self control, the asshole deserved it. Rukia stared at me and scolded me. "Ichigo you really shouldn't hit people for no reason." I rolled my eyes at her and she kicked my shin again. In the exactly same spot as the last time and grabbed my leg and snarled at her. But I had to hand it to her, for a noble she could kick and boy was she accurate.

"Yeah Ichigo, don't be rude, introduce us." Yoruichi reprimanded grinning like the cat she was.

"Rukia, these are my mentors Urahara Kisuke, who I call Mr Hat-n-Clogs or Sandal-Hat and Shihōin Yoruichi who is as you just saw is a werecat. My mentors this is Lady Kuchiki Rukia of the sixth family" I said in a sarcastic voice.

As Urahara got up clutching his broken nose, Rukia spoke inquiring about things I'd never even thought about. "Urahara Kisuke former head of the twelfth family and Shihōin Yoruichi former head of the second family, am I right?" I felt my jaw drop as my mentors nodded apprehensively.

"Why are you here living as commoners?" Rukia asked, she looked confused not understanding why one would give up their life of comfort.

Urahara answered quietly and seriously. "Because of what we are. We aren't what you would call normal. Yoruichi is a werecat, while I have the ability to see things beyond what they are normally."

"That's just Urahara's fancy way of saying he is a telepath and a scientist." Yoruichi answered the blank look on Rukia's face. She nodded in thanks.

"Werecat, so is that like a werewolf? Like with the whole wild animal thing and turning on full moons?" Rukia asked inquiringly.

Yoruichi chuckled. "I believe Alithra told you about the curse. Werecats aren't cursed, we turn whenever we want, and we have no hunger. Werewolves were originally born to be protectors of mortals, other were-creatures weren't. But there are other weres that are cursed but just for different reasons. So us cats are better than those wolves."

"So I'm guessing you and Alithra don't like you each other much then?" Rukia asked concerned and everyone chuckled at the question. I answered her. "Actually they're friends, they just have their squabbles between one another."

"Oh"

* * *

When we'd gathered our supplies, and new clothes for Rukia, Urahara led us to the stables where he kept the horses. It was a large stable, sixteen stalls on each side. All had a horse's head poking out. I walked along the stalls looking for a pack horse, while Rukia glanced around for a horse she wanted. I'd spotted a decent looking roan stallion, which looked like he could run, but before I could tell Urahara. Yoruichi pushed me and Rukia into a separated section. It was smaller and held less horses than the other. But the quality of the animals here were of Diabolus' calibre.

"These horses came from the forest. We thought it'd be best if you had horses of Diabolus' type. They're stronger and faster than standard breeds. They won't be quite as good as Diabolus though. He was sired by Alithra's stallion and my mare." Yoruichi said proudly, while indicating to the stalls.

I chose a Bay colt, he was smaller than Diabolus, most of the horses were. But he had well formed conformation and he carried himself proudly. He'd be able to run fast and for long periods carrying a heavy load without much problem. Rukia chose a white filly. She was fine boned but well muscled. Her coat was flawless, and she had icy blue eyes. The perfect horse for a princess like Rukia. The filly was a runner, lithe and graceful. She'd carry Rukia with ease while maintaining her speed.

I named the colt Terra while Rukia named her filly Shirayuki. We took them outside, to where Diabolus was with Jinta and Ururu. He whinnied in greeting. I ran my hands through his smooth black coat. We mounted our horses ready to set off.

"Kurosaki wait. I have something to give you." Urahara yelled motioning for me to follow him. I raised my eyebrows in surprise and got off the horse. I followed Sandal-Hat into his back room. I'd come in this room just to look at the long black daito. Its guard was shaped in a mangi which is the kangi for full. At the end of the hilt was a chain, the last link looked as if it was broken off. It was a magnificently made sword, created from the rarest metal. So you could believe my shock when Urahara handed it and its scabbard over to me and said. "Ichigo this is yours. It was created after you were born at the request of your father. Yoruichi found the materials, I shaped the metal, while Alithra put some finishing touches on it."

"My father..." I didn't know what to say.

Urahara looked sadly at me and gave me the sword. I took the sword and swung, the sword sang. It was amazing, I felt that the sword was different, it wasn't normal. "Urahara what finishing touches?"

He smiled and answered. "There were a few. During creation while the metal was liquid she added her blood. Secondly she had marked ones place enchantments on it, these are very powerful and they used our three reiatsu to do them. Lastly she took it to a grave of an old friend of ours. This old friend's spirit was cursed never to rest. He was a master of the swords, he did something to the daito, but Alithra never told us. She simple said it was for you to find out for yourself, if you were worthy. Whatever she meant by that. The woman does have a habit of speaking in riddles. Anyway this sword is what your father left for you, he asked us to give it to you when you were ready. I believe that time is now. Now go and wield it well." I nodded in thanks. I swelled with pride, I finally had something of my family, biological and de facto to hold onto and give me strength.

I walked outside replacing my old sword with my new, wearing it on my back. My old katana I placed on the left side of my waist. Never know when an extra sword may come in handy.

"Hey Strawberry you got another sword." Rukia remarked teasingly. I heard the rest chuckling at the nickname.

"Shut up and don't call me strawberry, midget." I answered back in a light growl. I heard her huff at me as I mounted Diabolus. I turned and looked to the people who'd been my family. It felt weird, like this was going to be the last time I saw them. Which I knew was wrong, I was going to come back. No, it's the feeling you get before things change. I knew when this was over, things were going to be different.

I saw Yoruichi had a sly smile on her face as she spoke cunningly to me. "Ichigo, you and Rukia be careful now and we're proud Ichigo that you finally found yourself a girl." She winked as she said the last part. I growled in response, I forced the heat down before it reached my cheeks. Rukia's head whipped to me then to Yoruichi and back again. She had no idea of the meaning of what was said, Yoruichi had said it like it could be someone else. But I knew she meant Rukia, but luckily Rukia didn't. It's not true anyway, I don't have any romantic feelings for her. How could I? She's a damn annoying midget princess who I just saved. It doesn't mean a thing. Boy did I want to kill Yoruichi for that comment though but I simply said goodbye. I turned Diabolus, leaning down as I passed the packhorse and grabbed the reins. Rukia followed behind on her pristine white horse, wasn't going to be that white for long though.

We rode through the city, I took the empty roads and alleys until I reached the gate. We passed through the giant arches onto the path Ukitake's lands.

* * *

Hope you're still enjoying the story and that this chapter was up to your standards. All the characters in this story will be back.

Anyway next chapter, some more familar faces will appear.

Next chapter will be up within 3-7 days depending on how many reviews I get, and how fast I can write the 10th chapter. (just like the last time, I don't think I'll be putting this up next time.) Damn Year 10 it's a pain, worse thing is it gets harder as you get older. So yeah I got exams next week and i'll be studying so I won't be able to update as much. Depends if I'll able to handle everthing, if I can i'll update.

**Note:** So far I've written up, 9 chapters (including this one) and planned 17 (but there will be more)

So please review and read the next chapter and wish me luck for my exams.


	7. Chapter 7: Damn it Grimmjow

Hey everyone, this is my first story for bleach and also my first story for fanfiction. So it will not be perfect.

Sorry if I made any mistakes in this chapter.

Please no Flames, but Constructive criticism, advice and ideas are accepted, as it will help me write this story and improve it.

I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does, I only own the OCs, plotline and Ideas(some have been inspired though)

**Word count: **4870 in 9 pages.

Warning some course language, some sexual reference, and there is violence. Also there are some OCs but they only help the story work and the characters might be oocish but this an AU story.

I got five reviews for my last chappie. :]. Thanks to Chappy12, xwhitemoonx, star133, darkchocol8807 and SerafinaDonnafor reading and reviewing last chapter. Thanx for your comments and criticisms and I'm glad you guys liked Alithra.

Remember if you have any questions about the fic just ask.

So here is chapter 7 on time despite my misgivings.

* * *

Chapter 7: Damn it Grimmjow

* * *

**Hueco Mundo, Las Noches at noon that day.**

Three men sat at a long elegant mahogany wood table, covered by a crimson red cloth which had golden embroidery.

At the head sat Aizen Sosuke, a brown haired and brown eyed man. He held a wine glass in his right hand as he spoke to his counterparts Ichimaru Gin, an always grinning man and Tousen Kaname a blind but capable man.

"So what news of the capture attempt on the Kuchiki girl?" Asked Aizen conversationally, as if they were discussing the weather not a kidnapping.

Gin answered his cheerful voice, his wide and creepy grin spreading furher across his features. "It failed, My Lord."

"Did it now, and how did the failure occur?" Aizen asked unfazed about the little set back.

Ichimaru answered again in the same cheerfully creepy voice. "Apparently someone interfered and got her out of there. The next day the Kuchiki girl came back to the carriage with her saviour to retrieve some things. Our employees got a second chance but didn't make much on it. They ran the pair into the forest where some woman appeared and the horses freaked and ran. The person who saved the Kuchiki killed about 13 of their men, and the woman a further 3. Worst thing for the bandits was the fact that the girl's saviour was a kid himself. Quite embarrassing for them. They said they'll try again for ya."

"Ah did they. How nice? But I think I will send some others after her. Gin I want the failures dealt with. Anyway how goes the attack on the Kuchiki lands?" Aizen asked completely unconcerned about the affair, but a malicious smile graced his lips.

This time Tousen answered. "Ulquiorra has crossed in to Kuchiki lands, but we wait for his second report."

"Ah good then everything is going well, but send an order telling Ulquiorra to fall back to Las Noches." Aizen ordered pleasantly, quite unaffected about the news.

* * *

**Uliquiorra's army, border of Kuchiki lands. 60km Northwest of Karakura. Noon that** **day.**

The army of 10000 strong marched through the mountain path. There was 200 Heavy Calvary, 600 Light Calvary, 2300 pikemen, 2000 archers, 4550 swordsmen, 300 scouts and 50 siege weapons. All marching in strict formation, not a single man dared to stand out of place. They were led by Ulquiorra Cifer, one of Aizen's most trusted subordinates. Ulquiorra rode in the centre of the army, sending orders out and receiving reports. A red headed boy with gold eyes ran through the crowd of people. He skidded in front of Ulquiorra, forcing him to stop his horse. The boy knelt down bowing his head as he waited to be addressed.

"Menis, what is your report?" Ulquiorra barked lowly.

The boy replied in a forced respectful tone. "Kuchiki forces have been seen just beyond the 5th ridge. Their numbers are less than ours by at least 2000."

"What troops?"

"Mainly footmen, but there is some Light Calvary and archers but all their numbers are far less than ours."

There were murmurs among the generals of the army, Ulquiorra silenced them with a sharp look before he spoke. "Who leads them?"

"Lord Kuchiki Byakuya." Menis answered quickly.

"I see. We make camp then, to plan. Order the troops to find an area large enough to hold a war camp and get it done now." Ulquiorra ordered his voice a deadly whisper. His voice despite its quietness carried to each general and soldier within a 5 metre radius. They looked fearful for a few moments. They rapidly recovered when Ulquiorra looked at them unimpressed. Orders went through the gathered army, and they found a large plateau and set up camp.

**

* * *

**

3 hours later.

Ulquiorra gathered the army to discuss the battle plan. Ulquiorra spoke sharply to the point. "It is 3 hours past noon. After evening falls we shall march stealthily and attack the Kuchiki forces. We will split into four factions. The main faction will have 6000 men, mainly comprised of footmen. In the front there will be 1800 pikemen, followed by 3000 swords men. The last part of this frontal attack will be comprised of a mix of archers and pikemen. Every archer will have a pikeman with them so they can be defended. There will be 500 archers in this part of the attack. The rest of the archers will be assigned vantage points on the Kuchiki's eastern flanks where they will act as snipers, killing any enemy troop they can. The third faction will be comprised of the remaining 1550 swordsman who shall attack the Kuchiki's western flank. Simultaneously the fourth faction will attack from behind these will be our light and heavy Calvary. Effectively we will box them in, and slaughter them with ease. No quarter is to be given to ordinary soldiers, but if high ranking ones can be captured then do so. Lord Aizen-sama would be most pleased if Kuchiki Byakuya was captured. Take your positions over your men and lead them according to my orders. Do NOT deviate from my orders. Is this understood?"

The general nodded and shouted together. "Yes sir. We understand sir." One by one the generals left, leaving Ulquiorra alone.

* * *

**2 hours after noon. 10km east of Karakura.**

Ichigo and Rukia gently rode their horses behind the lines of travellers. Ichigo eager to get to his destination as fast of possible, bypassed the lines they were currently following. Rukia followed him pace for pace. They were able to speed up 10 minutes later after passing a large carriage, the last of the congregation that day from Karakura. They pressed their horses into a gallop passing the outskirts of Karakura. Offically it ended 10km back when they left the walls. Unofficially they were just leaving Karakura's outskirts. They passed the numerous farms reaching the river. They slowed the horses down to a walk. Ichigo dismounted off his stallion, and took the reins of the horses leading them across. Once on the opposite side he remounted Diabolus, and began cantering. They'd been travelling for a few hours now and Rukia was beginning to tire. She was saddle sore, not used to riding for such long periods of time.

"Ichigo, when are we going to rest?" She cried out.

"After night falls." Ichigo answered back.

"Can't we stop now? I'm sore." Rukia pleaded. She was getting grouchy and hunger was beginning to claw at her stomach.  
"No, we are not stopping yet." Ichigo answered. He knew Rukia wasn't used to travelling without creature comforts but she was going to have to and fast. Rukia huffed angrily but said nothing in reply. Ichigo kicked Diabolus into a light run, while Rukia tapped Shirayuki to follow.

Once night fell, Ichigo began looking for a suitable resting place. His eyes spotted a fair sized clearing off the side of the road. There was sufficient cover in the area, so they could sleep in moderate safety. Ichigo turned towards it. He dismounted Diabolus and Rukia slipped off her own mare gracefully. Rukia sat down on the log, to wait for Ichigo to set up dinner. She became lost in thought rapidly as she stared up at the stars.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Growled Ichigo, bringing Rukia out of La-La land.

"W...wh...what do you mean?" Rukia asked confused at the question. She was sitting. What else would she be doing?

"I mean get off your butt and help me with camp." Ichigo ordered abrasively.

"Help? What do you mean help?" Rukia asked shocked at what he was implying.

"Idiot. Help unpack or help set up for dinner. Do something to make use of yourself, don't just sit there." Ichigo replied annoyed.

Rukia answered stubbornly, glaring at him. "I don't do this sort of thing. Nobles do not unpack."

"Aren't you sick of being babied Rukia? Having someone to do everything for you? Have you no independence?" Ichigo countered. Rukia looked down, her face red with shame. Again he'd made her feel guilty about her lifestyle.

"I don't know how to do a servant's chores." She answered. Her eyes brightened a moment later as she asked. "Will you teach me?"

Ichigo scratched the back of his neck before answering. "Looks like I don't have much choice dwarf."

"Shut it about my height Dandelion." Rukia retorted as she stood up and walked over. Ichigo prepared himself for the inevitable hit or kick that was about to come. It never did. Ichigo glanced at her surprised. His scowl lightened slightly as he answered. "Fine let's get this started."

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

I chuckled at Rukia's triumphant face. We were finally eating. Introducing Rukia to chores took longer than expected. Five times longer in fact. Usually camp set up takes me about 30 minutes and I thought having help, that it would take less time. Boy was I wrong about that. Instead of taking half an hour it took about three hours. Rukia wouldn't stop until she succeeded in her job, and she sure was stubborn about it too. Getting the gear off Terra's back was problem. Due to her lack of height, she managed to make all the things clutter down off the horse's back. Startling Terra in the process, making him throw the rest of the gear off his back and he bolted too. It took me 20 minutes to catch the bay colt and then a further 15 minutes to retrieve the gear he'd thrown off. Then came starting the fire, sounds simple yeah? Not for Kuchiki Rukia. She got lost looking for wood. After about 25 minutes, I realised Rukia still wasn't back. It took me another 13 minutes to find her. The worst thing about it was that she was about only 20 metres away from the camp site. Ridiculous the girl had no sense of direction. Oh and cooking, never again. Absolute _disaster_. I'd gone and got water from a nearby creek and left it a few metres from the fire. When I had asked Rukia to get it, she did. But she tripped, spilling the water over not just me but the fire too. So I had to get more wood, kindling and water, as well as change and there were more mistakes. But hey after 3 hours of mishaps and redoes we managed to complete everything. God, I should have just let her keep sitting. I was surprised at one thing though. She was smiling, she was smiling about everything. Not complaining about doing work, but happy she was. Boy she was a strange noble.

I looked at her, she was digging into the food, hungrily. She must have felt my eyes on her, because she looked up and grinned. I chuckled at her. She was a mess. She didn't look like that much of noble anymore. We ate and talked.

"Ichigo?" She tried, seeing if it was the right time to talk.

"Yes Rukia." I answered as I took a bite of my food.

"Could you help me improve my fighting ability?" Rukia asked with the puppy dog look all over her face. I spat my food out in shock of what she'd said. I began coughing, some of my food had gone the wrong way instead of out of my mouth.

When I recovered enough from my coughing fit, I answered. "No way in hell." I was not going to teach her. Ah-a. Nope. I'm not getting conned into this. It was not a part of the job description.

"Pleeaasssseeeeeeeee?" She pleaded annoyingly. She just couldn't take no for an answer could she? I shook my head and muttered. "Sorry but nope. That's just a disaster waiting to happen and I want no part in it."

"But Ichigo, I don't want to be useless all the time. I want to be able to defend myself." She continued to appeal. What already onto the guilt trips. But still nope, they're not going to work this time. She already got me to go on a suicide mission and in my opinion training her was potentionally a hell of a lot more dangerous.

"I said no Rukia. Do you know the meaning of no?" I asked aggravated now. Why the hell couldn't she not let the subject drop?

"No I don't Idiot. Come on I won't stop irritating you, till you do." And finally blackmail. Worst thing about it she had me there. I knew she wasn't bluffing and I don't think I could take much more of this.

"Fine I'll train you." I snarled.

Rukia let out gleeful noise as she came out of this squabble victorious.

I got up and picked up my new sword, Rukia glanced at me curiously and inquiringly spoke. "Ichigo what are you doing?"

"Getting ready and you should too." I replied evenly.

"Get ready for what." She asked confused. Oh so she thought we'd be training another day and not today. Uh-ah. She just spent the last few minutes annoying me to get her to train and she thought we weren't going to start straight away. That was not happening. We were starting right now.

"For training midget, now get up" I ordered. Rukia lashed out at me for the insult. I caught her wrist and bent down lowly making eye contact. "Don't waste your energy now, save it for training. Now go get your sword." Rukia looked at me blankly, she wasn't used to getting orders. But if she wanted me to train her, she better get used to it.

"But I'm..." She started but I didn't let her finish.

"How many times do I have to tell you no buts?" I rhetorically asked her.

She huffed and got her sword. I held out my hand for it. Rukia placed it in my palm and swung it experimentally. It was light, a good weight for her. Designed for sharp, quick cuts and it was well balanced. It felt odd in my hands. I held the sword up and examined it closely. The blade was a silvered white and sharp. The guard in my opinion was rather simple, it too was white. It was circular and divided into six parts. On either side of the flat of the blade the divided sections were two small triangles. Leaving two larger areas shaped like arcs, at the top and bottom of the blade. The hilt was wrapped in a white cloth, leaving about half of the hilt bare, showing the white metal underneath. At the end of the hilt a short, thin chain was attached and to the chain a white ribbon was connected. The sword was beautiful, but I could tell it could be just as deadly in the right hands. I handed her the sword back and picked up my own.

I saw her get into a defensive stance. I nodded in approval. She held the sword out pointed at me, she held it just above her head. She was side on, her feet were a decent length apart and she was crouched. I motioned for her to make the attack. She ran at me sword pointed at the ground. She swung upwards arching at my arm. Rukia hissed as her blade connected with mine.

"Rukia loosen your grip you're holding your sword to tight." I advised. I watched as she adjusted her grip. I shoved making her slide back a few metres. God she was light. She moved forward, slicing diagonally across, still aiming for my arm. I saw what she was doing, she was aiming to hurt, not kill. Bad idea! If you fight you don't hold back and try only hurting them enough so they stopped fighting you. That's how you get killed. It was one of the first lessons I learnt. I flicked my blade, making her lose her balance. She stumbled sideways and when she regained her feet, I attacked. I slashed half heartedly, not wanting to hurt her. She parried the blow and held her ground well. She counted by thrusting at my right thigh, I dodged and grabbed her wrist. I brought my sword to her neck and looked at her in the eye. "Stop holding back, aim to kill or don't fight at all." I spoke seriously not wanting to banter around. I held her there emphasizing my point.

I was about to let her go, when he spoke. _**"Like the power you have over her. Addictive isn't it?"**_As the cold voice spoke, I felt a splitting headache start and I groaned clutching my head. Letting go of Rukia's wrist while doing so and she took full advantage of the situation. She twirled around knocking my feet from under me. I fell onto my back and lost the grip on my sword. I felt weight on my chest, followed by the feel of cold metal against my neck. I looked up through bleary eyes to see Rukia grinning triumphantly as she sat on my chest with the flat of her blade resting against my neck.

"And I thought I'd needed your help to fight. Seems I'm better than I thought." She spoke superiorly, just like the noble she was raised to be. As she spoke I felt my head thrum in agony. The damn bastard was being a pain in the ass. I groaned as I felt the pain worsen, I shut my eyes.

"Ichigo are you alright?" Rukia asked worriedly, she tried to hide it but I could hear the concern in her voice.

"No, but I'd be better if you weren't sitting on my chest." I snapped, I didn't mean to, but I just didn't have the patience tonight. I felt her weight leave my chest and the coolness go from my neck. Rukia gripped my hand and helped me up. I got up shakily and picked up my sword sheathing it. I kept my eyes closed as I made my way over to my sleeping mat.

"Oh, how nice is this! Kurosaki has a friend and a pretty female one too." A manic voice spoke. I heard the sword unsheathe and I reacted without thinking. I pushed Rukia out of the way and drew my own blade.

**End of Ichigo's POV**

* * *

**Rukia's POV**

I was helping Ichigo to his sleeping mat. He didn't look too well and his aura thing was chaotic, switching back and forth between his normal one and darker one. As I did I heard the voice come from out of the darkness. It sounded slightly insane, I felt the fear coil in my stomach. The next thing I knew, Ichigo had pushed me out of the way and locked blades with a teal haired and eyed man. The man had an excited grin on his face as he pushed Ichigo back. I saw Ichigo open his eyes, they were different. His Irises were a piercing yellow and his sclera was black. He blinked and his eyes were normal and so was his aura. I wasn't sure if I saw what I saw.

The teal haired man wore a ragged short jacket that was opened. His whole abdomen back and front was exposed. Under it he wore umanori hakama and on his back there was a tattooed 6. His clothes were white with black lining. His grin widened as he forced Ichigo back causing him to stumble slightly. I knew this wasn't good, Ichigo wasn't in the best condition to fight right now. The teal haired man launched at Ichigo, grinning wildly as he thought victory was his. Only to be met with nothing. Ichigo, I swear disappeared from my view and reappeared behind his opponent. He cut downwards at the man's neck. His sword was blocked by the blue eyed man's katana. His katana had an 'S' shaped cross-guard and the hilt was wrapped in blue cloth. They pushed against one another then broke apart. They charged at one another locking blades, but the blue haired man made the swords slip against one another. He slid his blade into Ichigo's right arm cutting deeply. Ichigo lurched back snarling in pain. The man's animalistic grin got bigger as he readied to attack again.

"Grimmjow enough! Why must you always attack Ichigo whenever you meet him?" A green haired and pale gold eyed woman said as she stepped out frowning. The woman had a large scar coming down from her forehead down to her nose. She wore a ragged green shirt that left her midsection uncovered, revealing on her back a large 3. She wore a slightly ripped, tight, white pants. Both of the newcomers' clothes were tarnished and worn from travel.

Grimmjow stopped mid slash and turned to his friend. I saw Grimmjow sweat drop as he saw the frown on his comrade's face.

"Nel, we were...just training." Grimmjow answered unconvincingly.

"Training my ASS! Damn it Grimmjow that hurt." Ichigo whined while wrapping his bleeding arm.

"Why yar wrappin it Kurosaki?" asked Grimmjow speaking commonly. He probably had the ability to speak properly but just couldn't be bothered with it. Nel on the hand spoke properly not cutting the words short.

"Because it's bleeding, fool." Ichigo answered indicating at me, I didn't know why though.

"Oh, I get it." Grimmjow said. I saw Ichigo and Nel tense. "Ya're getting soft." Nel and Ichigo relaxed simultaneously as Grimmjow spoke those words. Ichigo frowned as he realised what he had said. He leaned down and picked up a rock, and then proceeded to throw it at Grimmjow getting him square in the forehead. "I'm not getting soft, you asshole! You've just become a whole lot more insane." Ichigo Growled.

"Speak for yarself." Grimmjow retorted, snarling back.

Before it could escalate Nel spoke. "Ichigo, who is your friend?" She spoke kindly and as inoffensively as possible.

"Oh this is Lady Kuchiki Rukia. Rukia this is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and Nel Tu Oderschvank. They're friends of mine." Ichigo answered. Friends...Right. I heard Grimmjow murmur something.

"WHAT?" I shouted. What was it with everyone murmuring when they found out who I am? It's not like it's the end of the world.

"Ichigo... What have you gotten yourself into this time?" Nel spoke quietly concern lining her every word. I could see despite the initial hello they really did care, they really were friends.

"You know the answer as well as I. Probably better." Ichigo answered barely above a whisper. He winced and clutched his head. "Anyway, I'm going to bed, I have a hell of a headache."

"Ichigo, where are ya heading to?" Grimmjow asked. The manic grin and tone gone from his demeanour. Replaced by a serious bearing and attitude.

"To Rukongai at the moment, but Ukitake's main keep is our final destination." Ichigo responded.

"Then we will go with you." Nel said. I felt grateful, they knew of the dangers and yet they wanted to come anyway.

"No you're not." Ichigo growled, refusing Nel's proposal.

"Like hell we're not. Ya always draw the best fights when ya get yarself in trouble and I want ta be a part of it." Whined Grimmjow. It seemed that Ichigo often attracted problems.

"No..."

"Ichigo we said we were. We know the dangers. You've helped us out, when we got ourselves in trouble and you've gotten hurt protecting us. So we are returning the favour. No buts, ifs, or No's about it." Nel interrupted her voice steely showing she wasn't backing down.

Ichigo growled, but despite his opposition to it, I saw his scowl lightened and a slight smile grace his lips. "Fine. I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight Ichi" Nel replied.

"Yeah goodnight Kurosaki." Responded Grimmjow.

"Goodnight Ichigo." I replied. I saw Nel smile as I said it and Grimmjow smirk. Nel giggled when Grimmjow muttered something, she nodded in response. I didn't understand Ichigo's friends and family and what they continually implied to him.

Grimmjow and Nel brought their things to our campsite and laid out their sleeping gear. We all followed Ichigo to bed soon after. Before I went to my mat, I heard tossing and turning. I looked toward the sound. It was Ichigo, I walked over to see what was the matter. I looked onto Ichigo, he was tossing around as if he was having a nightmare. He looked like he was in lot of pain and I didn't understand why. I reached out tenderly, intent on awaking him from his plagued slumber but Nel stopped me. She shook her head. "Rukia, leave him be and don't ask him about it. He won't answer." Nel advised me gently, but there was something in her voice that warned me away. I stood and walked away from Ichigo. I glanced back at him as I laid myself to sleep. I looked at him for a long time before I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**End of Rukia's POV**

* * *

**Hueco Mundo/Soul Society-Kuchiki Border. 60km Northwest of Karakura. That Evening.**

The Kuchiki forces had made camp and rested waiting for the upcoming battle that morning. Kuchiki Byakuya paced around his tent, he could sense something was wrong. The night was too still. Byakuya had put extra sentries on that night. He knew something was going to happen, he didn't think this peace would last. He had heard of the attack on his sister's convoy, and had sent the rest of her guard to look for her. He was worried for her and he hoped she'd be alright.

Byakuya looked up as Rikichi, a dark brown haired boy ran into the tent bowing deeply. He was panting. Byakuya stopped pacing, his unemotional face in place. "Rikichi, your report."

"The enemy has begun attacking our front, there are 6000 of them. Sir." Rikichi answered. He was wary, the enemy had attacked during the night and wiped out 200 warriors in a single blow.

Byakuya responded calmly. "Send word to the generals to retaliate." With that order, Rikichi left to pass it on. Byakuya retrieved his sword and mounted his horse.

* * *

Ulquiorra moved his army forward. The Kuchiki warriors were shocked at the initial night attack. They had thought that that they would have rested and waited for the morning to attack. For a few moments their frontline wavered, but steadied as the fighters received their orders. The Kuchiki Swordsman rushed forward attacking the frontline, breaking through. The fighters felt victory in the air, they were all being brave and continued fighting thinking victory was in their grasp. They thought that numbers were on their side. Ulquiorra smirked. Oh how wrong they were.

From the smell of Victory came the rank stench of desperation and defeat. When the Kuchiki's eastern flank was assaulted by arrows and then the suden rush of Uliquiorra's swordsman attacking their western flank, beginning to tighten the noose around their necks. The Kuchiki army fell back only to be met by Hueco Mundo Calvary. They were surrounded and being attacked from all sides. They fought desperately trying to push their enemies back and gain the upper hand.

* * *

**Karakura Inn, Karakura Town. That Night.**

Ishida walked through the empty and quiet hallways of the Inn. Their customers had either left and gone home or went to their rooms within the Inn to sleep. He walked into the kitchen to see Orihime cooking one of her... exotic dishes. He smiled at her happy face as she tasted her food. He quickly made something for himself to eat. As he made to cut some meat off the turning spit, Inoue accidently bumped him. The knife slid down cutting his wrist, across his veins. Ishida cried out in pain as blood spurted out. Orihime turned around and looked down in horror at the scene. She gasped and tenderly reached out for his arm. "Ishida I'm so sorry. Let me look at it." Ishida gave his arm over to her reluctantly. He didn't want her to panic. Inoue tried to force the tears down but she couldn't, they leaked out of her eyelids falling to the ground. She ran her hands gently over Ishida's wound and as she did her hand glowed and orange-yellow briefly. She did it again and held it over the wound. Ishida felt the pain fade away as she did so. When Inoue removed her hand, Ishida's hand was healed. They glanced at one another and gawked.

"Orihime, you...you're a...a healer." Ishida stuttered out surprised. Orihime looked astonished and murmured to herself and began sobbing uncontrollably. Ishida got up and helped her up. He reassured her gently. "Orihime, we won't tell anyone about this ok. But don't hate what you have been given. It is a gift not curse. You may be a marked one but you are a good person. With a gift that could help a lot of people" Orihime glanced up at Ishida and smiled, still sobbing. She hugged him and he hugged her back running his hands through her hair in a calming fashion. Her cries fading away as Ishida held her in his arms. He eventually led her upstairs to her room and said goodnight. He left her room and went to his own room and sighed. How he wished he could tell her how he felt.

* * *

Hope you're still enjoying the story and that this chapter was up to your standards. All the characters in this story will be back.

Anyway next chapter, some even more familar faces will appear. And today I'll tell you who they are...

Hitsugaya Toshiro and Matsumoto Rangiku. Oh how the chaos will start now Matsumoto is on the scene.

Same old drill. I'll try right up the 11th chapter as fastest possible. But I promise even if I can't write up that chapter the next chappie will be up by next week.

**Note:** So far I've written up, 10 chapters and planned 17 (but there will be more)

So please review and read the next chapter and wish me luck for my exams they're next week.


	8. Chapter 8: Rukongai

Hey everyone, this is my first story for bleach and also my first story for fanfiction. So it will not be perfect.

Sorry if I made any mistakes in this chapter.

Please no Flames, but Constructive criticism, advice and ideas are accepted, as it will help me write this story and improve it.

I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does, I only own the OCs, plotline and Ideas(some have been inspired though)

**Word count: **6080 in 10 pages.

Warning some course language, some sexual reference, and there is violence. Also there are some OCs but they only help the story work and the characters might be oocish but this an AU story.

I got five reviews for my last chappie. :]. Thanks to Dancing Butterfly, Teh Red Mage, kaiserkawaii, star133, and SerafinaDonna for reading and reviewing last chapter. Thanx for your comments and criticisms. Especially Teh Red Mage who took his/her time to help me with my battle strategies and how to plan them. thanx for the advise.

**Star133 asked what a marked one is?**A marked one is any supernatural being, this includes humans with special abilities. on them somewhere will be a mark or symbol that varies depending on what they are. Some marked ones are, were-creatures, witches, telepaths, shapeshifters and more.

**Star133 also askes if Rukia is one? **Maybe, Maybe not.

Remember if you have any questions about the fic just ask.

So here is chapter 8 a bit late because I have a migraine and despite not completing 11th chapter.

* * *

Chapter 8: Rukongai

* * *

**Hueco Mundo/Soul Society-Kuchiki Border. 60km North of Karakura. That Evening.**

Panic rippled through the Kuchiki army. They were outnumbered and boxed in but not defeated. Byakuya had two warriors coming forward at him. He parried the first's attack and dodged the second fighter's thrust at his shoulder. He whipped his Katana through the gap between the neck and shoulder of the second fighter's armour. Ripping the man's throat open, spraying blood onto the ground. The man's comrade whirled around slashing wildly, Byakuya dodged, parried and blocked each of the man's ragged attacks. Byakuya locked blades with his opponent and pushed the man back. He took the opening in stride, thrusting his blade through the man's stomach as if his armour was paper. Byakuya looked around and found his red roan horse. He mounted his stallion and surveyed the scene. His warriors were fighting valiantly against the slightly oppressive numbers. But they were losing, badly, but only due to their panic. If they remained calm they'd be able to push them back. Their enemy had not rested sufficiently yet and the strategy could easily be combated. They had lost too many in the unrest but they could emerge victorious. The enemy's weakest side was the western, where there were fewer troops, if the pushed they could break through those lines and retreat, then reform up. He glanced around to see where his generals were, he saw three and rode up to them.

"My Lord, we must retreat." Said one of the Lords.

"Yes I am well aware. We will push through the western side, it is our greatest chance. If we make down the slope, we can gather and retreat or reattain formation and fight. I believe it is best we retreat, our losses are substantial but we will not turn our backs to our enemy. If we must fight then we do so. Send the orders out. We form now and push through. Order a volley onto the western attack and after that initial assault inform them to concentrate their fire onto the Calvary, the pikemen and remaining swordsmen. Command the infantry to pick off any soldiers that make it past those arrows. Send the heavy Calvary first, inform them to create an opening in the frontlines of the western offence, and then send the light Calvary to widen that gap and split the troops apart. We retreat through that path, and tell them to keep it open. If it does not remain open then our army will be divided and we will fall"

The orders were sent through and panic ceased as the warriors gathered in formation. The army moved toward the west pushing through the western attack. First the archers and crossbowmen fired a volley onto the western assault. After this preliminary assailment, they trained their weapons onto the other part of the forces. Any member of the Ulquiorra's army who made it through the arrow cover, were picked off by the Byakuya's infantry. The heavy Calvary rushed forward with Byakuya at the front breaking the western frontline. They galloped forward, running down the enemy troops. Creating a gap in the vanguard of the enemy's formation. The Light Calvary followed in a V formation forcing the troops further apart as they followed the Heavy Calvary. Creating a path for the infantry and archers to follow. The Kuchiki pikemen followed after, pursued by the swordsmen. The swordsmen halted to keep the breach open for their comrades. They aligned and held their opponents back. They created a solid shield defence all along the lines. They used their shields to force them back and would briefly open their guard to snake forward and attack. The enemy seeing their constant failures dropped back. Watching warily. The archers entered between the two lines of their fellows. In a chain reaction the swordsmen followed last, bringing up the rear. The enemy was in disarray, surprised at the sudden change in tide. When Ulquiorra's army chased them to the end of the mountain path, they were met by arrows. As the swordsmen lines dropped to their knees allowing the archers and crossbowmen the fire and force their enemy back. They rained down bolts and arrows, one after the other. Forcing the enemy to bottleneck in the mountain corridor, the lines wavered and faltered, then fell apart. The Kuchiki forces did not turn and retreat until their adversaries fell back. This gave the Kuchiki forces the opportunity to retreat. The order was sent out and they fell back, toward the Kuchiki keep.

* * *

Ulquiorra saw what was happening the moment Byakuya ordered his troops to push through the western attack. He saw the swordsmen's line break. He commented in a bored and unconcerned tone. "Ah, looks like they've broken through. This Kuchiki is the man he's said to be." Ulquiorra urged his brown battle horse forward towards the fray. Barking orders out for his men to form up and march out after them. The squabbling mess came back into order marching down the mountain path the Kuchiki's had retreated down. Their opposition soon came into sight, the command was given to charge and they did. They came within 50 metres of their enemy, before the crucial error was realised. The Kuchiki frontline dropped, and projectiles flew. Ulquiorra's army was trapped in the narrow path, they bottlenecked, becoming chaotic in their panic. Soldiers fell left, right and centre. They fell back, running over the top of another. Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed at the disarray, he was about to order the chase when he was interrupted. "My liege, a messenger has come with an order from Lord Aizen. He commanded we return back to Las Noches." Ulquiorra nodded tightly and instructed his generals to lead the legions back to Hueco Mundo.

"It seems it is your lucky day, which My Lord Aizen chose to be merciful and not use our hidden army." Ulquiorra stated quietly, that only the wind heard.

* * *

**One week later. Rukongai outskirts.**

The small group of four, rode down the ragged path. The trees were old and worn looking, as though an animal had torn through them. Ichigo rode on his black stallion. Grimmjow rode beside him on a blue roan colt. Rukia rode behind them in the middle on Shirayuki. While Nel brought up the rear on her Palomino mare with the bay colt trailing behind. None spoke, the three rogues kept their eyes open wary of attack, while Rukia sat in silence. The group speed up into a canter. They eventually came to a bridge that went over a raging river. A man was there, he saw them and stood up, grinning. Showing gaps in his mouth and yellow-brown teeth. He was average height and lean. The thug wore worn leather armour. On his head was coif that covered ashy hair. On his chest he had cuirass and his legs were protected by hard leather cuisse. His wrists and shins were unprotected. He carried a spiked wooden club of quality better than expected for a highway man to have.

The man yelled out."Halt, yas must pay for yar passage. Hand over 20 gold each and I'll let ya pass."

Rukia went for bag thinking to get the gold but Ichigo turned around and shook his head. "So Ichigo we doin this the hard way?" Grimmjow muttered to his orange haired comrade.

Ichigo acknowledged him with a slight nod and spoke softly. "Nel, Grim, How many on your sides? I count 6 on the right."

"I see another 4 here on the left." Grimmjow murmured in reply.

"That's a total of 23 with all our sides and the man in front." Nel muttered.

Rukia glanced around nervously before stuttering a response, "D...do y...yo...you th...think we can beat them all?" Rukia knew Ichigo could fight but she knew nothing of her other companions. The road had been quiet, they'd meet no trouble. She saw Grimmjow fight Ichigo and cut him, but Ichigo was sick. So how good was Grimmjow really? And Nel, she looked a lot more fragile than her friends. Leaving Rukia to wonder.

"I say Nel, you and me take six each while the princess takes five. She looks like she can handle herself, half decently, from the trainin sessions I've seen." Grimmjow stated lowly.

"No, Nel and Rukia will take the back, Nel'll take six while Rukia takes the other four. We'll take the other 13." Ichigo hissed.

"Fine but I'm takin 7, ya can have the other 6." Grimmjow answered excitedly.

Ichigo smirked. "Nah, How about a little challenge? I think I can beat 7 before you Grimmjow."

Grimmjow grinned in reply. "You're on Kurosaki. Winner chooses the prize n loser deals with it."

Ichigo chuckled and nodded. Rukia just looked at them, she didn't get how they could consider this a game, were they crazy? Nel huffed and shook her head at the childish antics of her partners.

The highway man spoke again. "Are ya gonna answer me, or ya jus gonna stand there."

"We're not paying, and I suggest you get out of our way." Ichigo replied coldly.

"Yar outnumbered kid, It'd be best if ya jus gave me the gold." He implored. The thug felt unease settle in the pit of his stomach. They weren't the usual group who would cower at his threat. No they were far too at ease.

"We said no. Move out of the way, or this'll get messy." Ichigo shouted cockily.

"Fine ave it yar way. Get em boys." The highway man ordered.

The brigands charged forward, to see that their victims were ready for them. The males had ridden forward and split one going right the other left. While the females had turned their horse around, to face the enemies coming from behind them. The thugs gaped they were hidden yet they knew exactly where they were coming from.

* * *

Grimmjow and Ichigo rode forward each trying to beat the other to their attackers. Grimmjow pulled his colt to a screeching stop and leapt off, kicking a thug in the face. Knocking out several of said thug's decayed teeth. He removed his katana from its scabbard and slashed the man's throat open. Meanwhile Ichigo had halted Diabolus and slid off. He crouched, waiting for the attack. He didn't have to wait too long. A wiry man with an uneven beard, hacked with a long sword, Ichigo parried the blow. Ichigo ducked around the man's next swing, and slashed across the thug's ribs as he went past. The man crumpled to the fall. Ichigo glanced over at Grimmjow, to see Grimmjow glancing at him. They smirked at one another.

They fell back so they were back to back. Ichigo held his sword in front, diagonally across his body. Whilst Grimmjow held his sword pointed down to the ground also in front of himself. The thugs surrounded them grinning, Ichigo and Grimmjow looked at one another. They were going to enjoy this. Ichigo lashed out faster than the eye could see, stabbing his sword through a man's chest. He pulled his sword to the right cutting through the man's flesh. He fell to the floor, unmoving. Grimmjow had gone forward and locked blades with his opponent. They were equal in strength but, Grimmjow allowed the crook to overpower him. When the crook stepped forward, Grimmjow knocked the blade to the side and kneed the man in the gut. The crook's eyes bulged in pain. Grimmjow stepped around and did a roundhouse kick to the back of the man's neck. As he made contact, the cracking of bones was heard. The man fell limply to the floor. Grimmjow grinned wildly.

From behind a man went to attack him. He whirled around to see a black blade protruding out of the man's stomach. Blood clotting on his already dirty clothes. "Grimmjow watch your back." Ichigo reprimanded in a smug tone. Rapidly Grimmjow whipped around Ichigo and cut the bandits throat open that was sneaking up behind Ichigo. "Yeah Kurosaki, watch ya back." Retorted Grimmjow in an even more smug tone. Ichigo growled.

Four rogues attacked, together Grimmjow and Ichigo dodged and weaved. Ichigo parried a blow, and held the man with their blades locked. Giving Grimmjow the chance to attack and rip through the armour. He cut the man down in two rapid slashes. Another rogue, assaulted the pair while they were still occupied by his comrade. He sliced at Grimmjow, cutting his left arm deeply. Grimmjow howled in pain. Ichigo attacked the rogue, thrusting at his abdomen, he slid his blade through the leather armour. The man gurgled, but grinned as he tightened his grip on Ichigo's arm. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Grimmjow fighting another thug. He also saw one coming at him. The man attacked, and Ichigo lurched backwards in an effort to get away but the man's grip was like a vice. His counterpart slid a dagger into Ichigo's ribs. He growled and found the strength he needed and ripped out of the iron grip. He tore his blade out of the second rogue's abdomen and blocked the blow from the fourth rogue. He made a circle motion with his sword, sending it flying out of the other's grip. Ichigo arched his blade, cutting through the armour, from the left shoulder to the right hip. The man screeched in agony, as he fell to the woodland floor. Crimson blood mixed with the dirt as blood pooled around him. Ichigo looked to Grimmjow to see him deliver a hard right hand hook to the rogue he was fighting. The man flew back a couple of feet, he wobbled for a second before tumbled over, with a resounding crack as his head hit a jagged rock.

The last three looked at them, fear plain on their faces. They dropped their blades and turned tail and ran. The boys sighed depressed and looked to the girls fight and gaped.

* * *

**Rukia's POV**

I moved back with Nel to fight the rogues who were circling behind us. Four came from the right, while another four came from the far left and the last two came from the centre. "Rukia you take the right, I'll take the centre and left." Nel advised. Nel urged her horse forward bowling over the two centre rogues, trampling them. I heard their yelps as their bones crunched, I winced in sympathy. She slid off her horse, drawing her blade. I tapped Shirayuki, pushing her into a gallop. I pulled the reins lightly and she immediately reacted and slowed her speed. I hurdled off her, simultaneously pulling my sword out. I met blades with a small and thin crook. When I took a second look, I realised the crook was female. She took my hesitation as a chance to push me back. She whipped her flamberge around, I dodged by leaning back. I felt the sting of her blade as it cut my cheek shallowly. I hissed lowly. She slashed downward and blocked. I felt behind me something move, as one of her comrades attacked, thrusting. I spun out of the way, letting the blade go into to the female rogue. I heard the other one sob as he realised at what he had done. He whirled around, eyes mad with rage. He sliced wildly and I dodged and blocked. I spun around and slashed, slicing the man's calf open he toppled over. Ichigo was probably going to kill me, he'd told me a thousand times, strike to kill. But I just couldn't do it.

I looked up to see Nel, she had a rogue by a collar, she hit the side of his head knocking him out. She allowed him to fall limply. I blinked and she was gone. The next thing I knew her blade was behind me blocking a thug's blade from striking me. I saw her flick her blade upwards, throwing the sword upward leaving him open. She arched her blade quickly downward across his unguarded chest, cutting superficially but it was enough to cripple him. The strike was fluid and uninterrupted by the armour. Blood massed colouring his shirt red. "Rukia, behind you." Nel called to me without turning around. I parried the blow, and counted with a downward thrust, the thug parried the blow. Knocking the blade off course, he went forward slicing at my shoulder but I jumped back and out of harm. I leapt forward and brought my foot up. Kicking him in the face and breaking his nose. As the man fell, I brought the hilt down on the back of his head. He fell out cold. I glanced around and saw that Nel had done away with another two of the rogues. They were all unconscious in a muddled pile. I watched as she dealt with the last crook. Who too was a female, an ugly looking one too. She looked more like a man than a female. The woman held a rusted pike, the thug moved forward, thrusting the pike. Nel caught the thrust on the flat of her katana. The ugly woman pushed forward and Nel angled her blade so the pike slid forward suddenly. The woman lost her balance immediately. Nel sheathed her katana and grabbed the wood of the pike, pulling the woman forward. She punched the woman in the chin breaking her jaw. The woman's eyes bulged and she clutched her chin, moaning painfully. Nel delivered a sharp hit to the back of the head knocking the woman out.

She glanced around and then to me. "Well done Rukia, you fought all your opponents and beat them without killing them." I saw her smile in approval. I nodded in thanks and turned around. Ichigo and Grimmjow were still fighting. I watched them beat a couple more. Their last three opponents ran and I saw them simultaneously slump and sigh. So neither won the bet, how _disappointing_.

**End of Rukia's POV**

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

I turned around to see the girls watching us and waiting rather impatiently. I counted ten, damn they'd got all of theirs and we hadn't. I had a feeling this was going to come up later.

"Damn" I heard Grimmjow curse lowly. I observed the scene all their enemies were all down but they were breathing. I'd seen that Rukia had only aimed to hurt. I didn't like to kill but the wounds should be crippling, aimed at the vulnerable areas, especially for beginners. I rolled my eyes at her grinning face, she was so naive to the world. Always looking for the best in people. Sure it's a good quality and all, if you were in La-La land.

"Seems they ran away on you." Nel called out chuckling.

"Mm, and it seems Nel beat the most. Does she get any special consideration?" Asked Rukia, her eyebrow rising.

"No the bet was between Kurosaki n me." Grimmjow answered pointing to me first then himself.

"Now, Now that's not fair. Every time you two have a bet, I get dragged into it one way or another. So I think this time round I should get the reward for the bet." Nel whined.

"No" I growled.

"How about yes? If not I'll just annoy you two, either way is good for me." Rukia sang in an annoying tone, just to prove her point.

"Yeah so will I, Ichi and Grimmi." Nel said in a childish voice, driving the nail home.

Grimmjow and I groaned. We were trapped and they knew it. Rukia or Nel alone was bad enough but when they tagged team it was hell. My own personal hell.

"Fine what do want Nel?" I moaned I'd take any other punishment over them two annoying me. I heard Grimmjow curse, with more _colourful_ language.

"I want you two to do all the work, while Rukia and I relax, for the whole week." She answered saying it simply and happily. God damn it, now I won't get any sleep. I have a feeling that this isn't going to be as simple as normal chores. Not from the glint in their eyes. I moaned and walked slumping to Diabolus and mounted him. I felt the pain from my wounds ebb away as the wounds healed. Hopefully Rukia didn't see me get injured, else then I'd have a lot of explaining to do. Grimmjow, Nel and Rukia remounted their horses. We crossed the bridge, and continued to Rukongai Village. Rukia was in a hell of shock when we reached there. During the trip she'd made comments on the towns we passed and the poverty there. She did not know what poverty was. Majority of Rukongai was the poorest of the poor and it was a tough town, there was only law in the upper districts, they were districts 1 to 10. Any lower and law was beginning to become lost. In some places it didn't exist.

We rode for about another 16 minutes until we came to Rukongai. Rukia gasped. "I thought you said Rukongai was a village not a city..." It was true Rukongai was huge. Lots of misshaped and misplaced buildings, some thatched, others falling apart. It covered a huge amount of the landscape like a disease. As one looked across, they'd see the city go from bad to better to the only walls in Rukongai. Around Rukongai there were no walls. There were only walls around the first ten districts, to protect them from all the crooks. It stopped most of the rogues, but not the best. We rode into the city, keeping a careful eye out. We rode in same formation we did last time, except that the packhorse was walking beside Rukia on her left side.

The streets were horrible, they'd gotten worse since last time I was here and that was three months ago. This street used to be cobbled but now it was nothing but hard dirt, with some rocks in it. People who were drunk were either passed out or throwing up and most were currently being robbed. We winded around the path until we got to the Ashcat Tavern. It was night by the time we reached there. It was also time to meet more of my friends.

**End of Ichigo's POV**

* * *

The group walked in, and was instantly assaulted by a strawberry blond woman with a huge bust. She had frosty blue eyes and wore a sword behind her clipped onto her waist horizontally. She wore a white shirt with a pink scarf around her shoulders and wore what looked to be a dull scarlet skirt but on closer observation it was seen that it was split as pants. "Ah look what the cat has dragged in eh? Long time no see, Ichigo, Grimmjow, Nel. Oh and who's your friend she is adorable" She asked nodding at each of them in reply and then pointing at me.

"Rangiku we can't speak so freely out here." Nel answered quietly. Rangiku nodded in response and spoke. "Well then we'll speak after closing time. Do you need a place to stay?" She finished off sounding quite concerned. As if she knew something was wrong. Rangiku led the group to the front bench where a small white haired boy sat. Rukia looked at him curiously he seemed too young to be in such a place, with a sword on his back. He perked up when he heard us sit down next to us. "Hey Toshiro, how are you?" Ichigo asked but it wasn't normal, there was an edge to it that was purposely annoying. Rukia watched the boy flinch and turn around glaring. "It's Hitsugaya Taicho to you Kurosaki." He cried out indignantly.

"Uh-huh Toshiro, or should I call you, you _shorty_." Ichigo phrased the words carefully putting a great deal of emphasise on shorty. Toshiro turned around and growled, a nerve thumping on his forehead. He had vivid green eyes and a childish face. He was young, and it was obvious. Before it could get any farther Rukia interrupted in a sweet voice. "Ok who are they? What no introductions?"

"Huh, no, not yet. It's closing time in about an hour. I'll do introductions then. Right small fry." Ichigo said mocking the young boy. "KUROSAKI!" Hitsugaya roared angrily, Ichigo just doubled over laughing at his reaction.

"It's Hitsugaya Taicho and I'm going to kill you." Toshiro hissed lowly. He pounced at Ichigo only to be stopped when a man flew back knocking Toshiro to the side. Ichigo looked up to see that Grimmjow had delivered the punch and groaned.

"Not again Grimmjow. Can we go to a Tavern and not have a fight?" Ichigo called standing up.

"Ya know me Kurosaki, can't help myself. Now get yar but over ere n help me kick their asses." Grimmjow yelled jovially.

"You started it and I'm not getting involved this time round." Ichigo answered shaking his head. A second later Ichigo ate his words, when a burly and dumb man came up from behind and made to punch him. Ichigo turned and dodged, catching the man's wrist. Ichigo flung the man forward and kneed him in the gut. The man's eyes welled up in tears. Ichigo glanced around and saw Grimmjow grab a man and pull him down hard onto a table. Whacking the man's head, he did it once, twice, then after the third time let the man fall to the ground. Ichigo chuckled as he saw a man hit Grimmjow with a chair. Grimmjow shook it off as if a fly had hit him. He kicked the man, making him fly into a wall. The man's head lolled to the side as he became dazed.

Ichigo whirled as he heard a drunk man stumble toward him crying out. "Yar stupid boy, we're gonna get ya for wha ya did ta George." The man swung his fist and Ichigo lazily dodged. He let the man swing again, lose his balance and fall flat on his face. "See that's why you shouldn't get involved in bar fight, when you're that stinking drunk." Ichigo muttered to himself. The whole building was in chaos, Grimmjow was fighting a bunch of them by himself and having the time of his life too. They were dropping like flies, they were either to drunk or just couldn't fight. Around the tavern, chairs were thrown, tables upturned and people flogging one another. It was a massive bar fight and Hitsugaya was going to be pissed with Grimmjow. Ichigo ducked when someone flung a wooden goblet, Ichigo turned when heard Rukia squeak. "CRAP! Rukia, you alright?" Ichigo asked, he'd completely forgotten her.

Rukia huffed and shouted above the din of the fights. "NO! I'M NOT, YOU COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT ME. YOU CARROT-TOP BASTARD!" She poked Ichigo in the chest while she yelled at him. She would have kept ranting had Ichigo not ran forward, grabbing her. Ichigo hissed as the glass hit his back. Something foreign was thrown and Ichigo ducked pulling Rukia with him. Before they could get up they were knocked over. Ichigo landed on top of Rukia. They were inches apart. Rukia blushed and yelled at Ichigo to get off her, he did. He jumped up and pulled Rukia up and behind him. He felt a bit of warmth on his cheeks from what had happened. She was close, too close just then.

Grimmjow was still fighting grinning madly, he hit one drunk then kicked the next. He broke tables, chairs, you name it. Nel and Rangiku just looked and shook their head. They weren't getting involved in this and they had no idea where Ichigo and Rukia were. They'd lost sight of them a while back, when they were concentrating on dodging the flying projectiles. Out of the corner of her eye Nel saw some debris move. She turned to look and saw Hitsugaya pop out. He looked furious, Grimmjow was so dead.

"GRIMMJOW! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU"RE DOING? " Toshiro exclaimed in anger. The whole room went silent, no one dared to move.

"THAT IS IT! EVERYONE OUT! WE'RE CLOSED FOR THE REST OF THE NIGHT." Hitsugaya ordered, screaming lividly.

"Yes we get to close up early, and we get to gossip. I do love my gossip." Rangiku said excitedly at the prospect at new talk. Hitsugaya glared at her, knowing she was not going to help him clean this mess. "Grimmjow, I swear I'm going to kill you." The white haired boy went to pounce on Grimmjow but went back when he was yanked by his collar by Ichigo. "Toshiro not now, you can kill him later. We have more important things to discuss." Toshiro went to yell at Ichigo for not calling him the right thing but Rangiku intervened. "Now, now, Taicho. Ichigo is right." She wagged her finger in front of his face. A vein throbbed on Toshiro's forehead, but he forced himself to calm down.

"So Ichigo, Grimmjow and Nel? Who is your little friend?" Rangiku inquired while pinching Rukia's cheeks.

The other three stifled their chuckles at Rukia's dumbstruck face. Nel did the introductions, smiling brightly. "This is Matsumoto Rangiku and Hitsugaya Toshiro." Nel said indicating each in turn. "Rangiku, Toshiro, this is Lady Kuchiki Rukia of the thirteenth family."

* * *

Rukia's POV.

I saw them glance at each other in surprise and anxiousness. I watched them carefully, their names sounded familiar and I had no Idea why. "Why do they call Hitsugaya Taicho?" I asked the white haired boy.

He glanced up at me scrutinising my every feature. Now he felt cold and I mean really, really cold. To my surprise it was Rangiku who answered my question and happily too. "They call him Hitsugaya Taicho because his father was a Taicho for some family before he died." So that's where I heard there names, now I remember, they were...

"My God, your families were the guards of the royal family." I whispered. Ichigo obviously heard, as he dropped the glass of water he was drinking. He turned around looking at me his eyes wide in shock.

"Well someone knows their history." Grimmjow said lowly, trying to hide the shock in his voice.

Before anyone could comment, I was firing off questions. "Why did you leave? What happen to the tenth family?" I eyed them wondering how they could abandon their duty.

"The King went missing over twelve years ago. The rest of the family disappeared soon after. I was a small girl and Toshiro was nothing more than an infant. So we don't even know how the family looks or their first names. But just before the family left a letter was given to our families, it gave us orders to go into hiding and wait for the right time to act. Our parents have died and that time has not come yet." Rangiku answered solemnly all her boisterousness gone. I glanced down guiltily. This was probably the most anyone knew about the royal family. Yet it was so little.

"We're going with you. The tavern is wrecked and I'm not fixing it _again_." Toshiro answered his voice steely.

Ichigo was about to object when Nel and Grimmjow shouted in unison. "Great! Then we leave tomorrow." I saw Ichigo roll his eyes, but never the less he kept his mouth shut about it and decided to insult my height instead.

"See Rukia, now you're not the only midget." Ichigo taunted. I leapt forward aiming for his gut but he moved backwards not expecting Toshiro to whack him in the back of the head, making him jerk forward and allowing me to land my punch in his gut.

"God damn Midgets." Ichigo hissed, I could tell that had hurt him. The others chuckled at him while Toshiro and I glared.

Nel walked up to Rangiku and spoke quietly for a few minutes. I tried to ears-drop but I couldn't hear what they were saying. When they stopped speaking I saw that Rangiku had a large grin on her face, her eyes alight with mischief.

"We have three rooms each with two beds. Nel will bunk with me, Grimmjow will go with Toshiro and Ichigo and Rukia are together in the last room." She said with a wink at me. I had no idea what she was indicating.

**End of Rukia's POV**

* * *

**Rangiku's POV**

Nel and I had come up with the perfect plan to push the two unknowing lovebirds together. I heard Ichigo hiss something, it sounded a lot like bastards. Looks like Ichigo has picked up a few bad words, I'll have to talk to him about that. Toshiro directed the others to their rooms, Ichigo made to follow but I grabbed him and yanked him back. I slapped the back of his head and he growled. "If you don't like something, doesn't mean you have to use bad language. You should watch your tongue." I answered chuckling at his frustrated face.

"What are you trying to do, Rangiku?" Ichigo asked, clearly exasperated at me.

"I'm trying to get you to loosen up a bit more, so you'll actually try and get yourself a girl. Nel tells me you like her and I can tell you do." I said calmly as I saw his scowl deepen. I giggled at him, he was so innocent behind that scowl.

"Ichigo deny it all you like but from what Nel tells me and what I've seen, it seems you like her, a lot. And I think you don't realise it." Ichigo looked at me with a face asking, are you stupid? I raised my hand, telling him to not to start talking and he did as I asked. I watched him fidget under my gaze. Despite all the arrogance and heroics he did, he really was still a boy. He sat down and I sat beside him.

"Ichigo, I think the reason why you don't realise it is because you won't let yourself." I whispered. I understood why, he was scared to get close to a normal, he was scared that he might hurt her.

His eyes were shadowed as he thought. When he spoke, he talked unkindly. "Rangiku, I assure I do not like her, so leave it alone and stop pushing an issue that isn't even there." I smiled sadly as he stood up and stalked away. Same old Ichigo still denying himself just like last time I saw him. Hmm... Maybe some sake will help with this situation. Oh yes I believe it will help a great deal. I smiled evilly to myself. Nel wouldn't support the idea but Grimmjow would, he's been trying to get Ichigo drunk for a long time now. The last time was a bad experience for Ichigo. A repeat performance should be fun.

**End of Rangiku's POV**

* * *

**Las Noches, that night.**

A tall muscular man walked beside a lanky man into Aizen's meeting room. The muscular one was Yammy Rialgo the other was Nnoitra Jiruga. Yammy had a ponytail and two large sideburns but was otherwise bold, he also had orange eyebrows. He wore a white jacket opened, on his legs he wore a white hakama. His white clothes were lined with black. Nnoitra had clothes of the same colour, except his top was a tight fitting long sleeved shirt as were his pants. Nnoitra had black hair and his mouth was turned in a grin. They walked into the room and knelt, waiting to be addressed.

"Ah, Nnoitra and Yammy welcome. I have a mission for you."

"Yes My Lord." They answered obediently in synchronization.

"Some previous employees of mine have failed to complete a task for me, which I wish for you to complete. This task was to capture Lady Kuchiki Rukia. She is at the moment in the company of another rogue, who is currently helping her. He has a distinct feature that will make him rather easy to recognise. He has orange hair. Nezumi the rogue I hired, seemed adamant that the boy was not human. As such I would like you to capture the Kuchiki princess and the boy. I would like to see if he is human or not. If not I will make him pay for interfering. If anyone else is with them you may kill them. Am I clear?"

"Yes My Lord Aizen." The two warriors answered. They stood up and walked out the door, grinning wildly at one another.

* * *

Ah I didn't finish writing chapter 11 but I thought I'd still put this chapter up anyway. But the next chapter I won't put up untill I complete the 11th chapter as fastest possible.

Next Chapter: The group leave and begin their travels. Story time.

**Note:** So far I've written up, 10 chapters and planned 17 (but there will be more)

So please review and read the next chapter and wish me luck for my exams they're this week.


	9. Chapter 9: The journey begins

Hey everyone, this is my first story for bleach and also my first story for fanfiction. So it will not be perfect.

Sorry if I made any mistakes in this chapter.

Please no Flames, but Constructive criticism, advice and ideas are accepted, as it will help me write this story and improve it.

I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does, I only own the OCs, plotline and Ideas(some have been inspired though)

**Word count: **5730 in 11 pages.

Warning some course language, some sexual reference, and there is violence. Also there are some OCs but they only help the story work and the characters might be oocish but this an AU story.

I got five reviews for my last chappie. :]. Thanks to Dancing Butterfly, Teh Red Mage, StrawberryShinigami, kaiserkawaii, xwhitemoonx, and SerafinaDonna for reading and reviewing last chapter. Thanx for your comments and criticisms. Especially Teh Rad Mage and Strawberry Shinigami who both gave me some adavise for furture references. Thanx for the advise.

Remember if you have any questions about the fic just ask.

So here is chapter 9 sorry it's late.

* * *

Chapter 9: The Journey begins.

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

I walked sullenly toward the room that Rangiku was currently taking me to. Damn how much I hated her right now. We paused in front of the door and Rangiku saying this was mine and Rukia's room. I walked in to see Rukia sitting on the only bed in the room watching the stars.

May Rangiku burn in hell. Damn her cursed logic. I forgot she classifies a king sized bed as two or more beds. And I'm guessing the other two rooms had single beds.

I growled menacingly. "Rangiku! What the hell? You really are trying aren't you?"

She smiled cheekily and pushed me, making me stumble backwards and slammed the door, giving her the chance to retreat down the hallway. I huffed angrily and turned to Rukia. This was going to be a major pain. I wish people would just leave me alone and not push me into things.

Rukia looked around, from me to the only bed. How was this going to work? She looked over to look at me. We looked at each other, before I spoke. "I'll take the floor."

Rukia obviously felt guilty about. I wished she wouldn't always question me. "No the beds larger enough for two people. I'll take one side and you take the other." She replied cheerily. I just looked at her as if she was mental, for what must have been the millionth time.

I went to disagree but Rukia quickly interrupted. "No buts. There is only one set of blankets. I don't know where the sleeping gear is. And if you take the floor then I do too. I'm not having you sacrifice another thing for me when we can compromise." Rukia turned away and I wasn't sure why. I cursed, when I'd first met her she would never, ever do this. Seems she's loosened up a lot since we met. Rukia laid down and so did I. I had my back to her. I could feel her looking at me and she let out a giggle.

"What are you laughing about." I hissed annoyed. I wanted to sleep and get this night over as soon as possible.

"About how much you value your personal space. You're quite touchy about it." Rukia replied, smiling widely.

"Am not." I defended. Of course I was lying, this wasn't a position I tried to get myself unlike other males my age.

"Oh really." Rukia goaded.

"Yes really" I growled lowly, then Rukia did something that surprised me even though she'd done it once before. She hugged me. I rolled around to get out of the cuddle and back away, straight over the edge of the bed. God damn her why was she such a problem?

"See you are sensitive about your space." Rukia retorted, giggling uncontrollably.

"That's it I'm staying down here." I snarled. She was a pain. I now knew what my hell would be. There'd be hundreds of Rukia's.

"Fine, but I'm having the blankets." She replied smirking as she began to tug the blankets out from under me. Oh but I was not letting her get them. I grabbed the blanket and yanked. When I decided to do this I knew I'd get the covers but what I didn't realise was I'd get Rukia too. We squirmed around a bit until we realised how close we were. Let's say awkward is a major understatement. She was on top of me, her lips mere inches away from mine and for some unknown reason inching closer. Her violet eyes were wide. We were moving closer slowly, honestly I was entranced by her. Until someone began banging on the door. I jerked upwards and she backed off but not nearly faster enough. We banged heads. Jeez did she have a hard head, no wonder why she was so stubborn. I clutched my head, it was hurting.

"Kurosaki whats the matta?" Grimmjow shouted as he entered the room.

"Nothing. What the hell do you want?" I snarled angrily and looked away. I could feel the heat on my cheeks again. I was angry, not just at him for barging into the room, but for what he nearly walked in. Wait what did he nearly walk in on? I wasn't sure if it was anything. It was nothing, yeah it was nothing.

"I was comin in ta check on yas. I heard a thump." Grimmjow replied eyeing us.

"It was nothing, now get out I want some sleep." I hissed as I shoved him out of the room.

"Sure ya do Ichigo." Grimmjow said grinning. I rolled my eyes at his implication. Not too fussed about it. I turned from the door, ready for bed and this time I was staying on the floor.

**End of Ichigo's POV**

* * *

**Rukia's POV.**

I stood there shocked as I watched Ichigo shove Grimmjow out of the room. I started to comprehend what had nearly happened. I'd nearly kissed Ichigo, and worse I was the one leaning down do it. Did I want it to happen? God I'm really confused. I don't like Ichigo that way, we're only friends. I looked up as Ichigo closed the door and faced me. He looked at me then glanced away. It kind of looked like he was blushing. _Blushing!_ The arrogant Kurosaki Ichigo was blushing. Here I thought he had no idea what modesty was. I nearly giggled but I contained it. I watched as Ichigo went to the bed grabbed a pillow and laid on the rug which covered part of the hardwood floor. I felt awful now. I really shouldn't have done that.

I laid there awake for a while when I heard movement. I sat up and saw Ichigo's slumber was anything but peaceful. It looked worse than the last time noticed his plagued sleep. I wonder, what could do this to him? He wasn't a coward who was afraid of the dark, so he must have seen some horrible things. I felt sorry for him. I wanted to help but Nel said not to mention anything and there was nothing I could do. I dropped back onto the bed, depressed. Eventually I fell asleep.

**End of Rukia's POV**

* * *

The sun rose high above the horizon, spreading light on the village of Rukongai. The occupants of the Ashcat tavern began to wake. Rukia awoke and rolled over and fell asleep again. She groaned when Ichigo shook her gently awake. She'd gotten used to waking earlier and no longer complained about it unless she wanted to annoy Ichigo. And she didn't think it was a good idea right now, it was already awkward enough. They met Toshiro and Grimmjow in the hallway, and nodded their greetings.

"Where are Matsumoto and Nel?" Ichigo asked, slightly anxious that the answer was that Rangiku was cooking and Nel was still in her room. Ever since Rangiku had visited Karakura and met Orihime, she'd been cooking things like Inoue and it gave him the shivers.

"Rangiku went to cook and Nel went with her to make sure she cooked something edible." Toshiro answered. The boys sighed in relief while Rukia looked at all of them confused to why Matsumoto's cooking was apparently so bad.

The four walked into the room, and Rukia gaped at the destruction of the room. Last night she was too stressed out to realise, after being involved in her first bar fight, as well as another few things she'd rather not think about. The room didn't even look like a room. There were more than a few holes in the walls. Tables were upturned or broken, same with chairs. One of the support beams had been destroyed as well. Whoever managed to that must have been sore today, those beams weren't what you would call thin. Hitsugaya fumed over the destruction and walked away to the table where Nel was setting the table. If he hadn't he most likely would have thumped Grimmjow one in the face.

The group sat and ate normal food. There was some rice, salad and meat. After eating they packed their bags and horses. Grimmjow had saddled his blue roan horse Desgarrón and got on. Nel was stroking her golden mare Taiyou, while waiting for the others. Rukia did the same with Shirayuki. Ichigo was packing Terra while Diabolus waited behind him. Toshiro came out leading a pale grey horse called Koori, while Matsumoto rode a dark grey colt named Kaijin. Tied to Matsumoto's saddle was a shaggy brown packhorse with the other supplies on her back.

The group moved through the poor city, the squaller not improving during the day. There were still people drinking, still people unconscious, still people thieving and fighting. Rukia looked around appalled how the nobles in Rukongai could let it get this bad. How could anyone sit by and just watch. For God's sake there were children here, fighting to survive. She lowered her head in shame, she now understood Ichigo's dislike of nobles that he'd shown.

They rode without much problem, it was early morning, and most were too drunk to care about them, and the thieves had far easier pickings than them. They rode out the gate and into the countryside. The countryside known as the wilderness, it was rugged and treacherous, holding foul and dangerous creatures and beings at every turn. Rukia rode in the middle with Ichigo in front, Toshiro to her right and Rangiku on the left. Grimmjow and Nel rode behind with the packhorses in front of them. They rode till midday, and stopped. They watered down the horses and unsaddled them. Nel quickly made lunch. Once they ate they were off again.

The talked to one another but kept it quiet. They were all tense and wary. Rukia knew that this was some of the most dangerous lands in the Soul Society, but she also saw they were some of the most beautiful too. The area was mountainous and had many rivers flowing down those mountains, creating numerous waterfalls. Each more remarkable than the last. They passed amazing valleys, springs and cave systems. Rukia had not seen such sites, but she felt the area. It may have been beautiful but it was dangerous. The air was tense and deadly as if waiting for the right moment to strike. An hour before dusk the band of travellers stopped and set up camp.

* * *

**Rukia's POV**

I looked up in surprise when we stopped. It wasn't dusk yet, we never stopped before dusk. How strange. "Why are we stopping so soon?" I asked, we'd stopped in a small sheltered valley, it was breathtaking.

"Because this is probably the best spot we'll find before nightfall. Better to be safe than sorry. You don't wander the wilds during the dark." Toshiro answered gravely. I was tempted to ask why but instead I helped to make camp.

I gathered logs for Rangiku, but they were wet. I spoke sadly to her. "I found some logs but they're wet. It must have rained last night. How are we going to start a fire?"

"Don't worry Rukia, I'll deal with it." Rangiku answered in an understanding voice. It wasn't forced or faked to my surprise. I thought she'd be annoyed at the least. I watched Rangiku for moment as she set the fire up and then stood up and walked to Hitsugaya. They murmured to one another, before Hitsugaya walked to the fire. I sighed as a I turned around, wondering how they were going to start the fire. I felt the air become cooler and more condensed with water, I didn't know how I did. Just like all those times with Ichigo. I whirled around when I heard the crackle of the fire. Which in itself is normal, except the wood is wet there should be some sizzling sound coming from the fire. But nothing just the normal crackling of the fire, as if the wood was perfectly dry. Ever since I'd met Ichigo I had sensed that there was something different about him and that sense was being passed to his friends. I don't know maybe it was my imagination, maybe it was the real thing or I was just going insane. The last option was quite plausible. I did just have my life turned completely on its head. I huffed and sat down, all this weirdness was going straight to my head. I looked across the fire thinking to myself. These people are helping me, would it really matter if they were different. I did accept Alithra, Urahara and Yoruichi without much problem. But I guess they told me straight out, they didn't lie to me. If the others weren't normal and they were lying to me all this time, I didn't know if I could forgive them for that.

"Hey midget wakey, wakey it's time for dinner." Ichigo said waving his hand in front of my face.

Ichigo was handing me a bowl of food. Had I truly lost that much time already? Wait what? He just called me midget. I lashed out kicking. Ichigo managed to avoid it but not without spilling the contents of my bowl. He looked up and growled as the whole group began laughing.

"If you don't like it, then don't call me midget. Strawberry." I reprimanded teasingly. I watched as he got up and went to clean himself off. I stood up and got myself another bowl of food. As Ichigo came back I grinned and sat. He rolled his eyes, and sat beside me. I watched and listen to them pass around their teasing banter and mockery at one another. This was nice, it was peaceful. For the first time I felt I actually belonged.

**End of Rukia's POV**

* * *

**Karakura Town. That Night.**

A shadowy figure walked along the silent and empty roads of Karakura town. The unknown person moved stealthily not making a single sound. The crescent moon shone down on the form as it turned into the path that lead to Urahara Shoten, revealing the shape to be a hooded women with piercing gold and silver eyes. She crept across the courtyard, passed the dozing outlines of the two children, who had fallen asleep during their work. She slid the door open quietly so not to wake them a walked in, closing the door behind her.

"Ah hello Alithra, it is good to see you again." Greeted Urahara as he leaned against the wall. Alithra removed her hood, showing her face and her hair free flowing past her shoulders. She quickly tied it up in its usual style. Alithra toothily grinned in reply.

"Urahara, Yoruichi, it is good to see you too." She answered, still grinning.

"Yes Alithra, nice of you to pop in after so long." Yoruichi responded lightly.

Urahara guided the two women into the back room where they sat at a table. They had things to discuss, they knew times were changing. That the secrets that they'd hidden for so long, were about to be shown to the world.

"It seems it is time." Alithra spoke, sadness lined her voice. She had enjoyed the peace she'd been given. Even though Ichigo had probably caused more trouble than anyone else she'd met. But despite that she was at peace, knowing he'd grown up into a good person.

"Yes I believe the families need to be made aware of what is happening." Urahara implied lowly.

"So we set up a council meeting at Central 46." Yoruichi responded hopefully. She knew it would be hard, but she knew that it could be pulled off.

"Yes but there other things too. There some here that have recently been revealed as marked ones. As of now they are unknown to the public, but that will not last. We need to get them out of Karakura." Alithra replied. She was anxious. The newer marked ones were young and scared. They would eventually do something stupid and reveal themselves in the worst way possible.

"We will, we know of them too. And I too am afraid of what they'll do." Yoruichi's response was sober lacking her usual mischief.

"Yes, but I do wonder how many of them know. And if Ishida Uryu knows of his origins as a Quincy." Urahara commented some of his cheerfulness breaking the bleak atmosphere.

Yoruichi chuckled at how Kisuke always managed to be happy in the most depressing of situations.

The chuckling stopped when Alithra stood up and talked seriously. "A better question is, where is Ichigo's father at this moment. And an even better question is how do we tell Ichigo that his father is alive?"

Silence reigned until Yoruichi answered. "We'll come to it when we get to it. You're being such a puppy-dog." She said teasing Alithra at the end.

"Shut up kitten." Alithra retorted her dark mood lifting with the banter.

"Or what dog." Yoruichi goaded, kindling the small flame.

"Or you'll lose a tail, Alley-cat." Alithra growled jokingly.

"Oh that's funny coming from a mutt." Yoruichi hissed, it was becoming a tad personal between the two of them.

"I'm no feral unlike you, PUSSY." Alithra replied angrily, now Yoruichi had gone a tad far.

"Sure whatever Bitch." Yoruichi hissed angry at the last few comments.

"..." Alithra went to shout back, pointing at the cat, when she stopped short. She dropped her hand and brought it to her face thinking furiously. She had no comeback and Yoruichi just had to be a smartass about it.

"_Sooo,_ you still haven't figured out another one, have you?" Yoruichi grinned catlike her eyes alight with mischief once again.

Urahara and Yoruichi chuckled as she tried hard to think of another retort. She growled when she came up empty, but it lightened into a smile as she joined in the laughter. She'd known Yoruichi for a long time, they had those same insults back then and Alithra had still never thought of a fourth. It was a running joke among the three. It was something they fooled around with all the time, despite the banter being quite insulting to their own respective kinds.

They chuckled a while longer before Urahara resumed their previous conversation.

"So first we gather the young marked ones. Then Alithra you take them to the Valley. Hopefully you'll make it with them before Ichigio does."

Alithra nodded in reply. They all knew Alithra could do it by herself, and then she had the horses for the young ones. So they'd have to be able to make it there before Rukia and Ichigo, meaning they wouldn't be able to stop as much.

Urahara continued. "While Yoruichi and I go to one of our respective families and inform them of what is happening. Then we'll meet you at the valley. Do not let Ichigo leave before then. We'll start some training and explain things to them, before they leave." Yoruichi nodded. It was going to be hard for Urahara and her to see either of their families again but it was what needed to be done.

They looked at one another, they'd talk to the young ones the next morning but for now they'd rest.

* * *

**Somewhere in the Wilderness. That Night.**

The six travellers chatted happily, talking about past events, making Rukia laugh at their stupidity and awing her with their bravery. Her favourite so far was when Ichigo went to steal some jewels back from some rogues. They began the story.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**Ichigo's POV**_

_I watched as a large band of crooks made their way through the poorer districts taking everything from the families there. It was a dark night, no moon was there to light the sky. The large group left the town leaving distraught families in their wake. I walked past the wailing people who'd lost their beloved belongings. I didn't look at them, I couldn't, until I felt someone gripped my arm. I turned to face a weeping child, who I had talked to before. The child had seen me fight a couple of bandits and every time I came into town he had to say hello. He thought I was some kind of hero. _

"_Mister, mister. They stole mummy's jewels and all our food. Please elp us, I know ya can." He plead deeply. His mother looked up at me hope in her eyes despite my youthful appearance. I nodded, I didn't know why I was doing this but I did it._

_I got onto Diabolus, and tracked the party. When I found them I hid Diabolus, in the bushes about 25 metres back. I moved forward bypassing the sentries without being detected. I knew someone was following I could feel it but I could also sense the lack of intention to attack. I weaved around trying to lose them but I couldn't. When I was nearly at the supply tent, when I turned around to confront them. _

_**End of Ichigo's POV.**_

* * *

_**Nel's POV**_

_Grimmjow and I were together discussing the last raid. We were appalled at the lows our band had taken. Sure we were thieves, but we did have our standards. We stopped talking when we felt something, not hear nor see, but felt. We stood up and looked around our tents to see a young boy probably no older than eleven sneaking around our camp. He had a hood up hiding his face and hair. We watched him move silently past the sentries, through numerous traps. He'd had training, it was obvious. I looked at Grimmjow and he nodded, motioning to be quiet. We followed the boy, treading just as noiselessly. _

_He sped up, weaved and dodged through the mass of tents and people without being discovered. We moved the same way, but lost sight of him more than a few times, only finding him because of that strange feeling. _

"_He's headed for the looting tent." Grimmjow murmured quietly. The guards had not noticed him yet, we moved to them and sent them away. Taking over their duty and keeping this place isolated. He moved in the shadows through the open area toward the tent. We followed not making a sound, he stopped so did we. He observed the area, then resumed walking. When he'd walked half of the open area he suddenly whirled and faced us, glaring hard. He muttered to himself._

_We paused for a moment, before Grimmjow leapt forward attacking him. The boy dodged and drew his sword, it looked far too big for him._

"_What ya doin boy, the swords too big for ya." Cackled Grimmjow._

"_Don't worry bout me, I can handle myself." The boy answered steely._

_He launched frontward, toward Grimmjow and swung. Their swords met, sparks flying. Grimmjow pushed sending the child sliding back. Grimmjow advanced quickly slicing across the boy's left side. He dodged and countered thrusting at Grimmjow's chest. Grimmjow whirled parrying the blade just in time and misbalanced the kid. Grimmjow didn't give him any reprieve and slashed downward using all his strength. I closed my eyes not wanting to see such a waste of life. I opened my eyes rapidly, when I heard steel meeting steel. To my surprise the boy was holding his own against the constant pressure of Grimmjow's pushing._

"_What ya gonna do now boy? Ya got nowhere ta go." Grimmjow growled triumphantly._

_The boy smirked cockily, he gave way. Something Grimmjow was not ready for. The boy dropped his sword, and as soon as Grimmjow toppled forward, he closed the gap. He grabbed Grimmjow's shoulder and brought his knee into his gut. He spun around and dragged Grimmjow's feet with him. Making Grimmjow fall flat on his face. I saw Grimmjow roll over, and the boy pointed his sword at Grimmjow's throat. _

"_Now who's got nowhere ta go, boy?" He said mimicking Grimmjow's arrogant tone. The boy's hood had fallen off revealing a shock of bright orange hair. The boy readied to strike, whether it was to kill, or cripple, I did not know. Nor did I want to find out._

"_Wait, why are you here?" I asked raising my voice to get his attention. He turned his head to me, his blade point still aimed at Grimmjow's throat. I saw Grimmjow get ready to attack but I shook my head. I knew that despite the fact that boy's eyes were trained on me, his other senses were watching Grimmjow._

_He answered his voice steady and cautious. "I'm here to get back the items you stole from those families." As I watched him I saw his eyes widen at the slip of his tongue. He'd spoken every word perfectly, he didn't cut the words short nor was there a common accent._

_I wonder was he the boy that had the rogue world so riled up. The one, which was rumoured to have been raised and trained by the wolves. No one had ever seen his face, the boy was thought to be nothing but people's imagination. Yet here was a boy who spoke commonly and nobly and was trained in fighting and movement. I'd heard a name yet I couldn't remember... ahhh..._

"_Kurosaki Ichigo. Am I correct?" I question, that was it, the name._

_The boy looked at me shocked and backed up a couple paces and tripped over Grimmjow's crouched form. He yelped as he hit the ground dropping his thick katana. Seemed the boy still had more to learn. I laughed at his sudden clumsiness. I watched Grimmjow hurl him up by the collar, his feet not touching the ground. The boy didn't beg to be released, he simply smirked at Grimmjow daring him to hit him. Grimmjow was about to before I stopped him, firmly grabbing his wrist._

"_Stop it, let him go." I hissed. Grimmjow tossed the boy to the ground, not so gently too. I smacked him in the head for that as well._

_The boy got brushing himself speaking arrogantly. "Hey watch the merchandise."_

_I giggled lowly. "Ya ain't worth that much kid." Grimmjow growled._

"_Yeah! If I'm not worth that much than you're in the red." The boy retorted back snidely._

_Grimmjow went for the kid ready to kill him, until I gripped his arm. "Grimmjow enough, we going to help." I said sternly._

"_WHAT!" They yelled simultaneously, then turned gawking at the other. I giggled at their expressions._

"_I said we're helping him. Plus we don't like what the others did anymore than him. And anyway I want to see why there are so many rumours about Ichi here." I said padding his head._

_He growled in response. "It's not Ichi, it's Ichigo."_

"_So it's strawberry instead, frankly I'd go for Ichi." Grimmjow taunted. _

"_My name does not mean STRAWBERRY! It means one who protects. FOOL!" The boy roared in reply._

"_Shh... keep your voices down. We have a job to do." I hissed warningly._

_The boy looked at me analysing every aspect of me, mulling over whether to trust us or not. He nodded in agreement, and sprinted to the tent. Grimmjow and I followed. Ichigo handed woven bags to us. We filled them up quickly. We left the tent, Ichigo made for his original path, but Grimmjow pulled him back by the shoulder directing him to another path. Grimmjow lead us around to our horses, who we put the stuff on. Ichigo then lead us to his magnificent black stallion, that he mounted. We galloped away from the camp heading back to the town._

_**End of Flashback.**_

* * *

**Rukia's POV**

I smiled as they ended the story. It was strange how they met. However one thing remained unanswered. Why did Grimmjow always attack Ichigo when they meet?

I just had to ask. "One thing why does Grimmjow attack Ichigo as a greeting?" My question was met by laughing from Grimmjow and a shake of the head of Nel.

And of course a snide remark from Ichigo. "Because he's an asshole."

The group burst into chuckling, while Grimmjow growled. "Nah I jus wanna see how ya ave improved Kiddo." As he said this, Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo into a headlock and gave him a nooggy. Ichigo struggled against him for a few moments before managing to get out of the headlock. I laughed. Over our travel together, I saw that despite the original hello. They were close, their relationship akin to the bond between brothers. While Nel was the older sister watching out for them as was Matsumoto but unlike Nel she had her immature stages. Toshiro was the younger brother that acted more sensible than his older siblings. I watched Rangiku stand up and walk past Ichigo whacking him hard on the head.

"Oww. What the hell was that for Rangiku? And why does everyone hit me?" Ichigo whined. Yep they were definitely like a family, and a weird one at that.

Rangiku answered Ichigo it would have been quiet serious, had there not been amusement coating her voice. "That was more not watching your language." I chuckled at Ichigo's annoyed face. He was about to retort but stopped short. He turned around and so did the others. I didn't know why, until I felt it. It was a large mass of energy coming at us from two different directions. The energy or aura or whatever was murky and unclear as if it was shadows of beings.

"Shades!" Toshiro exclaimed. The group raced off gathering their weapons. I went after them, whatever was coming must have to be strong to make them act like this. I grabbed my sword, and went to pull it out, but something tackled me to the ground. I heard a growl of pain as a sword slashed through flesh. I saw a distorted outline pass over me, and blend with the darkness. I felt myself yanked up by someone. I looked to see it was Toshiro, who had helped me. He tugged me back to the fire where the others were.

"Toshiro, what happened?" Rangiku called out concerned, eyeing the cut on his back.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." He answered coldly.

Ichigo made his way to me and murmured. "Stick close."

"Don't worry about me Ichigo I'll be fine." I sighed, sick of being babied.

"Rukia just do it, this is different." Ichigo hissed lowly.

I was about to question him, when a strangled howling interrupted. It came from the left and so did the distorted shapes. Toshiro stood in front, I went to yell out when he swung his sword horizontally in front of him, sending Ice from the sword at the shapeless beings. The beings dispersed, and appeared above us their choked calls still ringing through the scenery. The moved toward us attacking from above. They were interrupted when a huge blue beast came from above angling toward us. It roared, breathing ice at the creatures. I saw the blue thing was a large dragon it had a serpentine body with large translucent wings. My god a dragon, and an ice dragon to, but why was it helping us?

My question was answered when Toshiro yelled out "Hyorinmaru." He called the beast to him, it lowered itself allowing Toshiro to leap onto him. They soared into the sky attacking the shadows. I continued to watch until I was yanked quite literally out of it. Ichigo had pulled me behind readying himself for the coming attacks. The dust and ash began to billow around us, forming into a cat as Rangiku cried out. "Growl Haineko." She summoned the cat, and along with it, dozens of twisters. She aimed it at the second group that attacked. I turned around eyes wide when I heard strange snapping sounds to see that Nel had turned into a centaur like creature. Her form had a black horse's tail but instead of a horses body she had and an Ibex's. Her top half remained the same and her sword had transformed into a lance. At the same time Grimmjow had turned into a white panther. They both attacked, Grimmjow lashing out with his claws and teeth and Nel used her lance and hooves. Nel would strike forward with her extended reach and then Grimmjow would run forward finishing the job. They watched one another's back, their fighting styles complimenting one another. I felt realisation hit me, they were marked ones. They'd lied to me.

I turned to see Ichigo fighting dark cloaked men. These men would phase in and out of solidness as Ichigo would land an attack. I felt the rush of air as someone moved towards me, I brought my sword up blocking the incoming blow. My body shook from the force of it. I looked up at my opponent, he like the other men wore a dark black coat and would phase in and out. The other thing I noticed was his glowing red eyes, shining through the darkness. He pushed me back and I went into a defensive position waiting. He came after me swinging his blade upward. Ichigo blocked his sword before it reached me, he assaulted the being. Then blocked an attack coming from the right and parried one from the left and counted. Thrusting his black katana straight through the man's heart, killing him instantly. He phased for a couple of seconds before turning to dark dust.

I stood stunned not realising the coming onslaught. Ichigo ran and grabbed me around the waist, throwing me over his shoulder. My cheeks heated up in what I would say is rage, except for the giddiness that came with it. Damn bastard always made me so confused. He better not chuck me in a river again, like the last time he did this. Ichigo ran trying to move me away from the fight, knowing I wasn't handling everything. He put me down gently and looked around. He backed up when he some of the shapeless outlines had followed us.

"Ichigo what are we going to do?" I whimpered I was scared and I could feel there were a lot of them.

"I don't know." Ichigo answered his voice hard and unemotional. He went into his defensive stance, pointing his sword to the ground, and crouched slightly, waiting for the assault. They came closer jamming the route back to the others. I felt my fears strengthen, we were outnumbered, and separated from the others. We were in serious trouble.

* * *

A cliffy. If you want to see what happens read the next chappie.

Next Chapter: Ichigo's other side.

**Note:** So far I've written up, 11 chapters and planned 17 (but there will be more)

So please review and read the next chapter and Exams are over and they were easy as.


	10. Chapter 10: Ichigo's Other Side

Hey everyone, this is my first story for bleach and also my first story for fanfiction. So it will not be perfect.

Sorry if I made any mistakes in this chapter.

Please no Flames, but Constructive criticism, advice and ideas are accepted, as it will help me write this story and improve it.

I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does, I only own the OCs, plotline and Ideas(some have been inspired though)

**Word count: **4616 in 8 pages.

Warning some course language, some sexual reference, and there is violence. Also there are some OCs but they only help the story work and the characters might be oocish but this an AU story.

I got five reviews for my last chappie. :]. Thanks to Dancing Butterfly, Teh Red Mage, kaiserkawaii, Watchmaker163 , and SerafinaDonna for reading and reviewing last chapter. Thanx for your comments and criticisms.

Remember if you have any questions about the fic just ask.

So here is chapter 10 sorry it's late again. Oh yeah this is a special chapter as I am offically 16 years old today.

* * *

Chapter 10: Ichigo's other side

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

I watched as the shades surrounded us, darkening the scenery, making the bleak night even bleaker. I could feel Rukia behind me, panting in fear. That's what shades are, fear. They surround and cloud your mind, corrupting it. They feed on that fear. They could go from being ghostly with no physical to corporal in seconds. One solidified and attacked forming a sword out of the darkness. We didn't have to beat them, we just had to survive till daybreak. I parried each of the thing's heavy blows. It forced me back and struck. I dodged, straight into another attack. It lacerated my chest, I fell back a step, grimacing in pain. I knew I was in trouble. One came from behind me and I rushed to put my sword up to block. I jarred my wrist in the process. I quickly forgot the miniscule pain when I counted, twirling my sword. I forced him to have his sword point down. I used the opening, faster than he could track and slit his throat open with a flick of my wrist.

I glanced around and saw that the things had left Rukia alone, they were concentrating on me. Good. I tried counting them but I lost track, there were lots. They outnumbered me horribly and that's all I needed to know. They assaulted me, I blocked, I parried and I counted. I cut one down to have another three take its place. I was evading attacks constantly and gaining more gashes with each dodge.

A figure assailed me, it and I locked blades. I tried to move away but it grabbed me pinning me in place. I struggled against but it leered at me. At least I think it was a leer. Another of the shades moved forward readying a dagger to attack me. I struggled harder but to no avail. The one that held me moved behind me to kick the back of the knees causing me to kneel. The other raised the dagger above its head preparing to strike. The attack never came. With two flashes of white they were dust.

"Looks like I'm not the one that needs saving now." Rukia teased playfully despite the current situation. I weaved around her and struck down the shade behind her. She looked at me with wide eyes. She'd missed that one. "Come off it Midget. You always need saving." I said taunting her back while smirking. She went to punch me, but I spun around and grabbed her wrist, pulling her away from the shades. I could feel the wounds start healing, but they were taking their time. I observed our situation, it seemed there were even more of them. I didn't know how much longer I could hold out.

"**_Let me out and I'll kill them all."_** The voice growled, bloodlust thick in his tone. I groaned and clutched my head, he was pushing up, but I wasn't being beaten that easily. More shades moved at me, I looked up bleary eyed. One was swinging his sword toward me, but stopped dead its tracks, when an ice dagger thudded deep into its chest from above.

I looked up and saw Hitsugaya on his dragon. He was sending attacks of ice down upon the bodiless beings. The ash and dust began the pick up when, Rangiku, Grimmjow and Nel charged onto the field. I smirked again. It was about damn time.

My elation was short lived when I joined swords, against a huge shade. He attacked and I could barely hold my ground. My wounds had stopped healing, probably thanks to my friend up stairs, and that combined with the strength of his blows, I was pushed back as if I was a ragdoll. The wounds were starting to hinder me, it felt as if the pain had become more intense. I clenched my teeth, trying to deal with the pain.

"**_King, I will take control tonight. So why not just let me, less pain for you later."_** It cackled manically as it spoke. I felt the pain of my wounds increase and I faltered leaving myself open. The large shade, disappeared and reappeared behind slashing, the shadow blade bit into my flesh. I howled in pain. He'd cut deep hitting the spin, and nicked it slightly. Pain raced through me as if I had a thousand daggers stab into me. I fell to the floor to my darker half's insane laughter. **_"See King, I told you. Now it's my turn."_**

I laid there fighting feebly to keep control, breathing hard but as I looked up at my opponent preparing the final blow. I could see the dark edges in my eyesight. He clawed passed all my defensives and took control. I fell into darkness, vaguely aware of someone shouting my name, telling me to get up. But I didn't, I couldn't. The emptiness of unconsciousness took me, and I was afraid of what I'd see when I woke up.

**End of Ichigo's POV**

* * *

**Rukia's POV**

I watched the scene a safe distance away from the fighting as Ichigo took on a huge outline. The figure kept phasing. I saw Ichigo falter multiple times. The wounds were obstructing his fighting ability greatly. I watched worriedly as he was continually forced back and as his aura went chaotic. It kept flashing between his two sides. It wouldn't stop and it scared me. I watched him hesitate a final time, the shadow thing vanished and rematerialized behind him. I heard Ichigo cry out in pain as the sword met his skin, he fell to the ground. The vice of his aura becoming more dominant, overtaking his normal side.

"ICHIGO! GET UP!" I screamed, my panic rising with each word. The being swung down as I ran toward them. I stopped in my tracks when Ichigo's aura-thingy became overpoweringly threatening, exploding with malice and malcontent. My eyes widened as the sword had stopped. Ichigo had caught it. He pulled the blade back, bringing the thing with him with sudden and remarkable strength. He decapitated it in a swift swing blood spurting out. I gasped when I saw his eyes. The irises were yellow and his sclera black just like the time we first met Grimmjow and Nel. But unlike last time his lips were upturned into a manic grin and there was cruel and insane bloodlust in his eyes. Oh God the bloodlust. Ichigo spoke, his voice distorted. **"Ha! After so long, I finally have control."** It was Ichigo's voice, yet it wasn't. **"I think I'll start with the shades." **It was Ichigo's face but not his personality. I watched him...it move rapidly, cutting down all our assailants one by one. I was scared, really, really, terrified. He moved fast, no one could keep track of him. If somehow one of the beings managed to block him, it wouldn't matter. For in the next second he would appear behind them and thrust the black daito through them. Before it was us, who stood barely chance, now it was them. They were being slaughtered. They tried to escape but it didn't let them. My eyes tracked his movements where they could.

I watched as six shades surrounded it. From where I stood it looked as if the grin on his face got wider, becoming more insane. It swung its blade, the shade he was aiming raised its sword preparing for the strike. It didn't matter the moment the swords clashed, it stabbed the daito forward in the unguarded chest. He ripped the sword out and rushed around cutting low, the shade phased. When it solidified again, it no longer had a head. Ichigo or the thing using Ichigo vanished and appeared behind cutting through the shadow blades and slit their throats. It cut through the blades as if they were nothing but feathers. He thrust his blade upwards through the throat of the fourth shade, going straight through the head. With a flick of his blade he split the head in two. One of the shades tried to run but didn't phase into its name sake. Giving Ichigo the chance to throw his daito at the shade. It thudded into its chest, the shade turning to ash around the sword. The sixth shade saw the opening and attacked. He ducked and dodged around the shadow's sword swings, grinning wildly in excitement. It ducked and then rapidly stood again and grabbed the neck of the shade. He twisted the neck snapping it as if he was snapping a toothpick. He reclaimed his sword lashing out at thin air, sending a wave of dark energy at the many shades around him. Wiping out any the energy hit instantly. When the energy lashed out, the air became oppressive, condensed so it was thick with violence and destruction.

After that, it appeared to cut down one then vanish. By the time that body crumpled into ash and flitted down to the ground it would have killed another two. Periodically it would let off more of the black waves of energy as well as ball of huge power condensed even more so. The balls colour ranged from black to red to blue, flickering between the colours. The balls were let off little, as were the energy waves. I think it found they were less fun than using the sword. By the time it was done with annihilating the shadows, the ground was covered in their ash. It looked up at my group. **"Ah now it's your turn." **It spoke cackling at my horrified face. I glanced at the others and saw them move to get front of me, their faces set in determination. But they were too slow. The thing using Ichigo seized me and flashed further away from the others. They yelled out, now fearful of what it might do.

"No, Ichigo come on man, ya gotta fight it." Grimmjow yelled. He was afraid. I never thought I'd see the day. How ironic it is that I see it before I die. But what he said gave me a glimmer of hope. It meant Ichigo was still in there somewhere.

"Ichigo? Fight, please don't give up." I cried lowly so only it could hear, so only Ichigo could hear.

"**Shut up. Ichigo isn't here right now."** It hissed lowly while throwing me to the ground. I hissed as I landed on the rough ground, grazing my exposed skin. It raised Ichigo's sword preparing to strike. I heard the others yell out for him to stop. I closed my eyes waiting for death to come. It never did.

**End of Rukia's POV**

* * *

**Ichigo's POV.**

I was in darkness and I could hear a madman cackling. Worst part about it, the madman is a part of me. I lay there, not moving. I didn't want to open my eyes, I'd rather not see what he was doing this time. I hate this never being able to do anything to protect others from myself.

I heard him speak to someone else. **"Ah now it's your turn."** I didn't know who he was talking about but I hoped they got away, before he...I murdered them.

Grimmjow yelled, slightly away from a small distance. "No, Ichigo come on man ya gotta fight it." Problem was I couldn't, his grip was to constricting for me to move, so I stayed. Hopefully the others, my friends would realise the danger and run.

It was then I heard Rukia's low cry for help. "Ichigo? Fight, please don't give up." She was close to me, and that meant him. No! I felt strength resurge inside of me as I opened my eyes from the darkness to look upon my inner world and the scene playing on outside. I heard a voice. "Ichigo use the strength you have been given." I turned around to see a man in a long dark coat, like mine except his had a white collar and he wore dark glasses. "What do you mean? And who are you?" I spoke harshly, I was surprised and annoyed. I didn't need another person in my mind, it was already crowded with two.

"I am one who is here to help you. My name is Zangetsu. But we will talk later at the moment you must regain control." He said it solemnly. I nodded and began pushing for control, fighting hard. I dragged him down, fighting all the way. I was not letting the demon bastard have control. I was not letting him hurt my friends or family. But he wasn't giving up. I faltered and he gained. I felt myself fall again, I felt vertigo as I fell, but then new strength flooded through me. And it wasn't mine, it was... like the one I'd felt in the daito when I first held it. I turned to look at Zangetsu, it was him. So that's what Alithra and her friend did. I used the force and regained control.

"**King, I suggest you watch yourself." **The demon yelled out at me. I knew what it meant and I knew tonight was going to be even worse for me to sleep.

**End of Ichigo's POV**

* * *

**Rukia's POV**

I looked up to see that the sword had stayed and he seemed to freeze. It went rigid for a moment and then began moving. It began throwing himself around fighting an imaginable enemy the aura going hectic. It was shrieking in pain. It continued for a few moments and stopped, it stood there gasping for air. When it regained its breath, it advanced once more. It was nearly upon me when it went rigid and clutched its head. Everything stopped. I felt it go and I felt Ichigo return. He stood there and looked at me, his scowl returning and his energy going back to normal. He stayed in the same spot, before his eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed.

"ICHIGO!" I shouted, I was concerned but then I was angry at the same time. He and his friends had lied to me about what they were. So I wasn't sure what to feel. I heard the others run toward us and saw them lift Ichigo gently. Carefully, so not to aggravate his wounds.

"Why isn't he healing?" Rangiku cried out panicked.

"I don't know, we'll have to tend to what we can ." Nel answered as she went deep into concentration.

Hitsugaya's dragon lowered and he jumped off the dragons back, he glanced at me and I glared. He looked away quickly unable to meet my gaze, he walked to the others. They mumbled and muttered to one another. Grimmjow walked over to me and flung me over his shoulder. I banged his back angrily but he didn't let go. I kept trying but I gave up after of a few minutes of failed attempts. We made our way back to camp slowly. I was angry that they'd lied to me, at the treatment I'd just received, and I wanted to get away from them. I watched as they laid Ichigo down. He was trying to toss and turn but the others restrained him, holding him down. I could see they were worried, and I felt my anger toward them ebb. I was concerned he was hurt and what had Rangiku said about his wounds not healing?

"Nel, what's happening? Who or what are you?" I said my voice falsely confident.

"It's Ichigo. Generally by now any injuries he has received would have at least begun to heal if not done so completely. But something is wrong, it's taking too long and he seems to be having worse nightmares." Nel answered offhandedly, still very deep in thought.

"And what about what you are?" I asked exasperated.

"We'll talk about that later. After Ichigo is better." Rangiku answered forcefully. "Nel maybe I should try some healing spell on his wounds."

"Rangiku NO. Remember what happened last time?" Toshiro answered hurriedly. Happened last time, what happened last time? More things I have no idea about. Gah! It's so frustrating. "You nearly died. Healing his wounds sucked you dry and Ichigo told you never to try it again." Toshiro continued keeping his voice controlled not showing the true worry that lay beneath.

"But..." Rangiku started.

"No Buts Rangiku. Kurosaki wouldn't want you to do it." Grimmjow replied. I could tell they were all worried and unsure of what to do.

I left the conversation there and sat on a long log beside the fire, trying to warm myself. Contemplating what they all were. Toshiro seemed to be a dragon rider, Rangiku some kind of elemental or witch, maybe a combination of both. Nel and Grimmjow seemed to be some kind of shape shifters maybe weres. And Ichigo he seemed to have some dark spirit taking over him. But I couldn't be sure, I'd have to wait for that answer.

**End of Rukia's POV**

* * *

**Ichigo's POV.**

I opened my eyes to my inner world, to strange sideway buildings with a blue sky with white clouds floating past. A place that was supposed to be my sanctuary, but was my hell instead. I hated it, I hated coming here. I felt someone pass behind me, I turned round praying it was the new comer Zangetsu, but it wasn't. My eyes fell onto my albino doppelganger, and I took a step back when he began chuckling.

"**King. Seems you're in a bit of bind. You should have let me have my fun. Now you're in trouble, and you aren't going to get any help this time. I made sure of that." **He said scathingly. I glared I knew what was coming next. The torture, the memories I'd locked away. Rushing over me like a raging river. I hated this place and I hated him. Both a part of me yet I'd do anything to get rid of them.

I felt his cold hand clutch my arm, and before I could react I felt the surge of memories. I looked up at the usual blue sky which had turned black, a storm starting as my memories began whirling around and whipping past. As the clouds morphed into more memories and joined the storm making it more violent. I felt wind whip aggressively at me making me stumble.

"**Which one shall I show you first." **He said joyously. He was demon through and through. What they did to others was nothing compared what they did to their human hosts. But I wasn't simply a host, we were one. I was him, and he was me. So I had the power to defy him and that made the tortures worst.

I felt pain as the first memory started.

* * *

**_Flashback_**.

_I ran through the village following the devious girl. She had dark black hair with bright mandarin eyes. Her name was Senna and she was my best friend._

"_Ichigo hurry up we'll be late. It's nearly dark." She yelled. I quickened my pace to catch up to her and took over and ran in front. We were laughing joyously as we ran through the small village. We came to simply house with a thatched roof. I was about to enter the homely house when I was pulled back roughly by a middle aged man._

"_What ya doin ere boy. We don need cursed ones like ya ere." He growled lowly. He glared furiously as he chucked me to the floor making me hurt my shoulder nearly dislocating it. It hurt but I had felt worse. The man drew a dagger intent on murdering me here and now even though I was a child. _

"_No leave him alone mister, he isn't one of them." Senna shouted as she ran up grabbing his arm. He flung her to right and she whimpered as she hit the ground. I felt rage boil up inside me. **"Ichigo, I can help, just stop fighting me." **He spoke lowly keeping his voice as sane as possible. I let go of the restraints holding him back, letting him go. I knew the things he'd do were horrible, but this man deserved everything he gave him. I was surprised when I was awake. Seeing everything he did as if I was doing it. _

_He started cackling crazily, and attacked the man. He dodged the man's thrust and ripped the dagger out of his hand. He lacerated the man's front with a few rapid slashes. I saw it all as if I had done it myself. But he didn't stop there, the man was still alive. Still breathing. With the dagger he tore off the fingernails and then cut off the fingers. The man shrieked in pain, drawing the entire village. I knew then, I'd made a horrible mistake. He was going to butcher the entire village._

_I tried to fight him, but he pushed me back and locked me in place. **"Ha. Did you really think I was going to stop? Have fun watching kiddo."** He cackled at my foolishness. I watched through my own eyes as if I was doing it all. As he murdered and tortured each person. I watched as I saw him kill the lady who always gave treats to the other children. The baker, the butcher, their families and more so many more. I saw him murder the boys I always had fights with. These people no matter how they were to me did not deserve this, they deserved so much better. I tried to close my eyes but couldn't. He slit throats, arteries and flesh, but he made sure their ends were long and painful. He'd massacred the entire village, until there was only a single person left. It was Senna. He did it on purpose. He did so he could make her end agonisingly painful going on for as long as possible. He did it to break me and have overall control. He was going to kill her and it was all my fault. He reached out grab her but was stopped. I felt a tender but strong grip on my arm. I felt strength surge within me. The demon turned my body to see who it was. It was Alithra, she nodded and smiled gently. I used the given strength, I knew I could take as much as I needed. She would give it to me, even if it meant her own death. I pushed and broke the bonds retaking control. I could feel Alithra beside me all the way, I didn't know how. But it felt like she was there, helping me when I should fall. I got through the reaches of control, but I found it difficult to push him back down. So Alithra did most of it for me. She knew I still had a lot more to learn and that it was not best to push me too hard too soon._

_I looked up and around at the scene, and I fell to my knees. The ground was soaked in blood, sightless eyes looking up at the moonless night sky. I could see small finger and fingernail piles scattered throughout the area. Mutilated bodies of men, women and children, I looked down I couldn't take it anymore. I hated him, I hated myself for what was done. I was him and he was me. I looked at my hands, I'd seen blood on them before because of him. But this time I knew exactly how it happened. I sobbed and I felt arms wrap around. It was Alithra. How could she do this? How could she not hate me? _

"_Alithra, I let go of control I let him do this." I was sobbing uncontrollably. The images of all those people, people I knew. _

"_Ichigo, it's ok. You are young, you still have much to learn. I'll help you, I promise." She said tenderly and calmly. She was rubbing my back and ran her hands gently through my hair, like a mother would do to their distraught son._

_When I stopped sobbing I looked up and saw Senna staring at us. I got up and walked to her. She backed away screaming. "Leave me alone, y...you...you... I...I HATE YOU." She took off running, tears falling rapidly. I felt the sting of her words deeply. She was my best friend and now she wanted nothing to do with me. She hated me._

**_End of Flashback_**

* * *

I remembered that night. It was the first time and only time, I willingly let go. I hated that mistake. I remember Senna, she was a good friend and I hadn't seen her since. I didn't even know if she was still alive. I still remember everything he...I did that night, as I did the countless others. He smirked evilly over me.

I felt hot pain race through, every scar that I had burned as if I'd just gotten it again, I relived the injury through pain and memory. All flashing before me. The worst pain was where my mark was. It made me relieve when he forced his way into me becoming a part of me, the pain was excruciating beyond any human torture.

The reprieve came and I gasped. But then the next memory came, hitting as if I ran into a wall.

**End of Ichigo's POV**

* * *

**Urahara Shoten, Karakura. That night**

Urahara, Yoruichi and Alithra met again, under cover of darkness at Urahara Shoten. Not really, they'd spent the whole day chatting away about past memories, at one another's expense. They had laughed and joked but now was the time for the serious stuff.

"I believe we should spilt up and then met at the valley." Urahara suggested his voice had no mirth in it.

"Alright, I'm guessing I'm gathering the marked ones, but what are you two doing." Alithra asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Urahara and I are going to the 2nd family, my family." Yoruichi answered solemnly.

"Do you think you'll make it to the valley before Rukia and Ichigo leave?" Alithra asked, she wasn't sure whether she could tell the whole truth to them without Urahara and her feline friend. It was the day she had been dreading. She knew Ichigo would hate her for withholding the truth all this time.

"Alithra, we're marked ones too. The second family is the closet to the valley and I do have a horse from the forest. While Yoruichi is faster than you, she just lacks some stamina on you." Urahara answered. Alithra knew full well Yoruichi was faster, and despite what Urahara said about her having less stamina than herself. Alithra knew she had more than enough to make this journey and not be exhausted. She'd be able to do it. While Urahara would be riding, Alithra and Yoruichi would be running, their horses were at the valley, they had no choice.

"Alithra, are you sure you'll be able to make it before they get there?' Yoruichi asked, she was concerned it was going to be difficult. She'd have to run continually, and she had young ones with her.

"Yes, I'm bringing another wolf with me. So after I tell the young ones about what they are, I'll take off ahead. The other wolf will guide them." Alithra answered cheerfully. Glad she had actually thought up a reasonable idea. Urahara nodded in agreement.

They each packed for their journey. When they were done, they went to the stables of Urahara Shoten. There they looked at one another and bid farewell. Urahara and Yoruichi went toward the Eastern gate together. While Alithra headed to Karakura Inn. She would meet her wolf friend there and the newer marked ones.

* * *

So here's chapter 10, up especially because it's my birthday, so now I'm sixteen.

Next Chapter: Explanations, Explanations, and arguements. Fun.

**Note:** So far I've written up, 12 chapters and planned 17 (but there will be more)

So please review and read the next chapter. Especially since it's my birthday.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11: Explanations

Hey everyone, this is my first story for bleach and also my first story for fanfiction. So it will not be perfect.

Sorry if I made any mistakes in this chapter.

Please no Flames, but Constructive criticism, advice and ideas are accepted, as it will help me write this story and improve it.

I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does, I only own the OCs, plotline and Ideas(some have been inspired though)

**Word count: **5044 in 9 pages.

Warning some course language, some sexual reference, and there is violence. Also there are some OCs but they only help the story work and the characters might be oocish but this an AU story.

I got five reviews for my last chappie. :]. Thanks to Dancing Butterfly, Teh Red Mage, xwhitemoonx, star133, BleachFan4ever and SerafinaDonna for reading and reviewing last chapter. Thanx for your comments and criticisms.

Remember if you have any questions about the fic just ask.

So here is chapter 11. I know its late, really really late. So I'm really sorry. My bad I'm such an idiot sometimes. Everyone thanx for telling me.

* * *

Chapter 11: Explanation

* * *

**Karakura Inn. Karakura.**

A collective gasp was heard from the occupants of Karakura Inn, when a young boy fell down the stairs injuring himself horribly. Inoue, Ishida and Chad rushed to his side. They gently observed the wounds. The boy was weak from malnutrition and because of that had broken quite a few bones. Without thinking Orihime began to heal him with her abilities. The customers of the inn fell silent their eyes widening as the bones began to pop back into place under the orange glow.

The boy stood up, eyes big in fear and shock, he quickly ran off to hide behind his mother's legs. As Orihime stood up the crowd took a step back.

"Marked One." A male in the crowd jeered.

"Yes and worse a witch too." A second person, female this time, shouted in reply.

A man pushed his way to Orihime and grabbed her by the hair, yanking her forward. As the man let her go Chad delivered a solid punch to his jaw, breaking it. Ishida rushed over and helped Inoue up, they stood behind Chad. He took a protective stance out in front of them. Orihime was sobbing in Ishida's arms, crying from pain and fear. Three more men went forward, intent on hurting the three adolescents. One of them pulled a knife out and they rushed at Chad. Chad immediately lowered his stance, readying for the attack. The two without the knife were faster and reached Chad first. He dodged the first attack but allowed the other to hit him. He barely felt it. He cuffed the second man in reply, forcing him back. He whirled and elbowed the first in the throat. That man fell to the floor choking as he gasped for air. Chad looked around ready for the knife wielding attacker, when the second man suddenly tackled Chad out of the way. The man with the knife grabbed and hurled Ishida out of the way and prepared to strike Inoue.

"INOUE." Ishida and Chad shouted in panic.

The knife raced down and stopped. The man felt cool metal near his throat and glanced down. He saw a small dagger resting against his jugular. He looked up to see a white haired woman, was the one who stopped him. In a swift movement she dropped his hand and removed her knife to deliver a hard kick straight to the centre of his chest. The man flew and crashed into the crowd.

"Wha ya doin? The girly there is marked, she is." Shouted a member of the crowd.

"Yes I know." Answered Alithra lowly.

"Then why ya elpin her." Asked a woman in the front.

"Because I am one too. And before you go on ranting about, how you are going to kill me. You can relax, myself and the children here are leaving." Alithra responded coldly, as she spoke her eyes silvered completely leaving no trace of gold. The crowd backed off a couple of paces, worried about what she may do. This was why, she despised the town. People here were just too judgemental. Alithra walked to Orihime and helped her up gently. Chad got up after the man had leapt away off of him, when Alithra had appeared and helped the shaky Ishida over to Inoue.

"Hello Inoue Orihime, Sado Yasutura and Ishida Uryu. My name is Alithra." Alithra introduced herself. These three had met her before but it was a while ago.

"Oh right, I remember you. You're the woman Ichigo came with to town, when he was younger." Inoue shouted happily. Alithra nodded slightly.

Before they could speak Alithra had ushered them out onto the street where Alithra's comrade and the horses were waiting.

"Wait. What are you doing?" Uryu shouted angrily.

"Helping you. You need to learn to control your abilities. So we are escorting you to somewhere safe." Alithra answered calmly. How she still had this much patience after dealing with Ichigo was anyone's guess.

"Abilities? The only one with abilities is Inoue." Uryu retorted rudely.

"Oh really? Inoue is a healer. Chad has the ability to summon a massive beam of energy and you, young Ishida are a Quincy. Do not deny it either. You're grandfather would be disappointed to know how much of a liar his grandson has become." Alithra reprimanded harshly. She was not one to hear false denials over and over again.

Ishida looked at her surprised. She knew he was a Quincy and it sounded like she knew his Grandfather too. "How do you know...?" Ishida began asking.

"Do not worry about it now, we will speak of it later." Alithra answered as they got onto the horses.

"Miss Alithra, there are only four horses. What about you?" Inoue asked confounded at why there were only four horses, when there were five of them travelling.

"Because I am running on foot and going ahead to our destination. The route we are taking is the fastest and most dangerous course to our destination. I want that route to be clear before you go through. Do not ask to help, be assured I will meet you there and I will be fine. Good Luck and see you there." Alithra replied evenly.

They rode to gate with Alithra beside them. When they made it past the gate, Alithra sped up in front, soon leaving them behind.

* * *

**Karakura outskirts. That Night**

Urahara rode on his roan stallion while Yoruichi ran beside. They slowed down pausing for a second to discuss the matters at hand.

"So how are we doing this Kisuke?" Yoruichi asked.

"Well we're going to your family. It's closer to the valley then mine. And we'll have to go the fun way" Urahara answered. Yoruichi nodded in reply, a smirk forming on her lips. It seemed they were all going on reckless journeys. It would normally take 3 days to get the second family's keep. Then they would have to explain everything and get messages to the other families, calling for the meeting. Normally that would take a day maybe 2. After that they'd have to get to the valley which would take about a day. All in all it would take 5 to 6 days. If they were normal, but they weren't. They would make the trip in half the time. They were faster and they would be stopping a great deal less. Aloso they already had connections with the family so it would go smoother. They hoped.

They sped up going faster enough to meet their requirements but steady enough so Urahara's horse and Yoruichi didn't tire out or hurt themselves.

* * *

**Somewhere in the Wilderness.**

**Rukia's POV**

Nel walked to me, I was sitting next to Ichigo. I hadn't moved from his side the whole day he remained unconscious. And it was beginning to get late but I wasn't going to move. I watched Ichigo grimace and toss and turn. He was in pain, and I felt like it was my fault.

"Rukia you need to sleep." Nel spoke concerned. I knew she was worried about me and him. But I wasn't leaving.

"No Nel, I'll stay." I answered firmly, I kept my voice as unemotional as possible. She looked at me sorrowfully and then turned away.

I watched over Ichigo. He was shirtless and wrapped in bandages from the wounds of our most recent fight. But despite the bandages I could see scars. There was one in the centre of his chest, his left shoulder and along his right hip. And I knew he had more but they were currently covered. On his chest on the left side, over his heart, was a tattoo. But that wasn't right, it looked more like a... mark. Sometimes I swear it pulsed and changed colour. It was an angular skull. Through the skull's left eye was gap as if it was a scar. Just under its right eye was a second gap. The skull itself was black but the border would pulse going red to blue. Sometimes it would stay blue and that's when Ichigo felt like Ichigo. While when it stayed red, it felt like his other side.

My eyes were drawn to his face when he let out a strangled cry. I gripped his hand, and felt his forehead. He was on fire, he'd definitely gotten warmer. I was beginning to panic when his eyes shot opened and he sat up panting. Sweat beads falling off of him. Originally I wanted to yell at him for not telling me about him being a marked one. But I felt it ebb away. I wrapped my arms around him hugging him. I began sobbing onto his shoulder, he tensed but relaxed quickly. He brought his arms around me, hugging back. I calmed down, and felt the anger resurface.

"Ichigo what are you? What are they?" I said it as tensely, unemotionally and as coldly as possible. I pulled away from him. He looked at me emotions flashing momentarily before hiding behind his deep brown eyes.

"We'll talk about it later?" He answered quietly as he turned away from me.

"No, we're talking about it now." I shouted angrily, as I gripped his arm. I was angry and he was not getting out of. I wanted answers and I wanted them now. I saw the others begin to wake up. Toshiro was the first to reach us, then Nel, then Grimmjow and finally Rangiku. But that was after Toshiro went back and dumped a bucket of water on her.

We sat by the fire, Matsumoto half asleep and dripping wet, with Toshiro continually poking her awake. I glared at them, I knew they'd been lying, out of them all, only Ichigo could meet my eyes.

"Well Rukia, what do you want to know?" Nel asked cautiously.

"I want to know what you are." I was furious, they were trying to hold back from telling me, but that was not happening.

"Rukia..." Nel started but was quickly interrupted by Ichigo.

"Fine you want to know what we are. We're marked ones." It seemed Ichigo was through with hiding, after all.

"Ichigo we said we were going to try break to her nicely." Rangiku reprimanded, pouting.

"Break it to her nicely? How the hell are we supposed to do that, when she has already seen what we are?" Ichigo questioned angrily. I don't think he was angry about being questioned, I think he was angry about being found out. But there was definitely more to it.

"Okay, fair point Ichigo." Grimmjow responded trying to keep the situation calm. WOW. Grimmjow was trying to keep a situation calm, generally he was the instigator.

"Yes alright, this is completely normal. Grimmjow not being psychotic." Toshiro replied disbelievingly, voicing my previous thoughts. Wait they were trying to go off topic.

"Hey what type are you? I don't want a vague overview." I growled in annoyance.

They huffed in depression. They obviously didn't want to talk about. "Rukia, Nel is a shapeshifter. Grimmjow is a were-panther, Rangiku is a witch and Toshiro is an Ice Dragon Rider." Ichigo answered for the others but not himself.

"And you are?" I asked my anger at him rising.

"I'm complicated, we'll talk about what I am later, the others have more to say." Ichigo answered, eyes pained but still maintaining eye contact.

I huffed but accepted what he said, as Toshiro began to speak. "Well as Ichigo said, I'm an Ice Dragon Rider. Meaning I ride a dragon with the elemental power of Ice, and because of that, I too have power over Ice." To show what he meant he whipped his sword out slashing the air. My eyes widened as Ice came from his sword in the form a dragon and as it crashed into a tree, it froze the tree instantly. In my opinion it was kind of cool, I didn't know why he would want to hide it. "Rukia, I got this power three years ago when I was 9. That day I decided to be adventurous and explore a cave, that the townsfolk said had a few dragons living in it. I didn't believe it, but turns out it was true. I nearly died that day if it wasn't for Hyorinmaru. He decided that I was worthy to ride him, when I accidently jumped on his back thinking he was a rock. Luckily no one saw him take off into the sky with me on his back. Else then I wouldn't have been able to hide it."

Nel spoke next. "I'm a shapeshifter, I have three main forms that are easy for me to do. I can shapeshift into any person or animal but it takes a bit more time than my main forms." Nel quickly stood up and the crunching of bones was heard as she changed into a small green haired child and back again. "I gained this power on accident. A small child came into the village one day, she was hurt and running from some cruel looking men. I was about 11 and tried to help. When we got away, the girl changed into a Fox. She was a trickster and because I had decided to help her at my own expense, she rewarded me. She gave me this power." I looked at her shocked, she was touched by a trickster. Does this mean that marked ones were not born into it, except for the few special cases?

As I mulled over this, Rangiku began talk. "Well I'm a witch, so I can do numerous spells. What you saw during the fight was my familiar. Haineko is not your usual cat familiar, as she has the power over ash and dust, hence her name." Rangiku paused but didn't give an example of her abilities. My heart was sinking, she was a witch. My guards had always taught me to be wary of witches. "I received this power after my father died when I was 15. See my mother was a witch and when my father died she began to teach me and eventually awoke the latent power that I had." She was a witch and so was her mother but I liked Rangiku. Yet all the stories I'd heard about witches said they were evil and cruel. Wait I accepted Alithra and she literally said that she had killed a lot of people, that she was once what one of those tales constantly told about. What to do?

Finally Grimmjow spoke. "Well Rukia I'm a were-panther and there is not much to say how I got it. Simply I was bitten when I was 18 and now I can turn into both a humanoid panther and a normal panther. It's not too bad, I'm not cursed or anything."

"Yeah sure? Except, Nel told me, that before you were bitten you were a lot less crazy." Ichigo retorted. There was chuckling around the group, including Grimmjow. I didn't understand it, how could they be so jovial about. They were marked ones, people who were the outcasts of society, and yet they smiled and joked about it, as if it was nothing. And I was still furious with them for lying to me.

I hissed lividly and the smiling stopped. "You smile and joke, even though you're outcasts. You lied to me and I trusted you. Riders, Shapeshifters, Weres and even Witches, I could deal with but liars and fraudsters I can't abide."

They fell silent and backed off a bit, they could see I was angry.

"You're nothing more than unkind freaks, looking to get back at the world." I yelled. I didn't care if was true, I just wanted to hurt them and it worked. They either looked away or flinched except Ichigo.

"Rukia..." Nel tried but I wasn't having any of it.

"You aren't human. You should be in a circus." Others looked away again but Ichigo still kept eye contact, he even smirked.

"Should be in a circus. That's one even I haven't heard." He said it chuckling. _Chuckling_. Here I was insulting him and he thought it was all some big joke.

"All of you should be damned in hell, just like the demons you are." I shouted. That line would have to hurt. It wiped the smirk off Ichigo's face and he finally broke eye contact.

"Don't worry about it princess, you'll get your wish for one of us." Ichigo replied coldly. The others were silent. Seemed I'd hit a nerve. But there was something in his voice...

"What do you mean by that? Done some horrible things to people have you?" I snapped furiously.

I watched as he stood up straight and squared his shoulders and looked up again. This time his eyes held no emotions other than... anger... no, hurt. "When you said like the demons you are, you hit the nail on the head for what I am."

My lord, God help me. He was a demon, but how? Why was he still one?

"Why don't you get exorcised then?" I hissed. What did he want to be one?

"I wish I could, but I can't." He answered quietly.

"Why?" I asked blunt and rude.

"Because it's not as simple as a mere possession, the demon is part of my soul. He dies, I die, I die, he dies." He answered his voice strengthening.

"A part of your soul, so you let some witch put it in, so you could get stronger, then realised it wasn't so great." I accused angrily. Ichigo had said he was 16 years old, that means for the demon to be a part of him in such a short time, there would have to be some kind of spell involved.

I looked around at the others and I heard Nel mumble. "Ichigo, are you sure your ready to tell us all?" Wait, so they didn't know his background story. I went to interrogate him more but he stood up and walked away.

"Looks like the kid's not ready yet." Matsumoto said sadly.

"Damn kid, why can't he trust us?" Grimmjow muttered angrily.

"Because of what he has gone through. We have only seen mere snippets of his ordeal." Nel answered, she was concerned and I could tell. I huffed and went to bed. Hopefully I'd be able to find some troops I knew and then leave. Get away from them. I was hurting but I wasn't sure as to why. Was it because they lied or was it because of what I'd just done?

As I walked to my bed, I looked towards the river. I saw Ichigo standing there looking at the moon. He just stood there, watching it... a few tears slowly ran down his cheeks. He gasped and looked down. I don't think, he actually knew I was behind him. Despite what I'd said, I did care for him, for all of them. It's just... They didn't have to lie and I still wanted answers from Ichigo. I walked up to Ichigo and put my hand on his shoulder turning him around. He spun round slowly not fighting me.

"Ichigo, I want to know how it happened." I told him sternly. He was looking off to the side, staring into space. He wasn't talking, his jaw was clenched. I shook him, gently at first and then shook him roughly. He snapped into attention, meeting my eyes. "Ichigo why? Why did a demon become a part of you?" I whimpered. Witches won't join just anyone to a demon, they do it for their own reasons. What would a witch gain by doing it to Ichigo? Did Ichigo get Rangiku to do the ceremony? "Ichigo did Rangiku...?" I asked trailing off.

"No, no one did it." Ichigo answered.

"Then how?" I questioned, confused at his answer.

"It's complicated but mainly it's because of what I was born as. Have you ever heard of the chosen souls?" He asked his voice quiet.

No...No there was no way. That story was just a legend. "I know of it but just the basics." I answered. I knew some of the story but not all of it. No one ever knew how to explain it. No one ever understood the myth. Seems now that myth wasn't so fake.

He sighed and resumed speaking. "I don't know how to explain it to you, but I know I'm one and really wish I wasn't." I went to speak, to tell him that he shouldn't tell tall tales, but he continued. "I was six when some men came and destroyed my life. One of them was possessed. My mother hid my two sisters and me and went to fight them off. It was in vain. I heard the struggling, then my mother screaming. After it stopped, I left my sisters in the hiding spot telling them not move and went downstairs. I dared to hope that Urahara, Yoruichi and Alithra had come and stopped them. They said they were visiting that day. When I reached downstairs, I saw five men standing around my mother..." Ichigo trailed off and allowed more tears to fall. I glanced around and saw the others had gathered and were listening. They all knew he was ready to tell his story, well at least some of it.

"I felt my heart sink, they weren't there and my mother's body was mangled, there was blood all over the walls, floor and the ceiling. I ran up too her and saw she was still alive and conscious. The men they laugh... laughed at the sight. One of them moved towards me preparing to strike but was stopped by Urahara. They had come like they said they would and the three of them quickly finished them, except one. The one, who was possessed. He was fighting them off, all three. Urahara landed the first hit and pinned him and Yoruichi finished him by slitting his throat. They waited, ready for the man to heal, but he didn't. The demon left him...and went straight at me. I still remember the pain, as if my body was on fire one minute, then frozen the next. Switching back and forward constantly between the two. Alithra ran up to me, her eyes wide. It was the first and only time, I'd ever seen that. There was gasp from my mother as she tried to speak, her voice showing the pain she was in. She asked Alithra, Yoruichi and Urahara to take care of Yuzu, Karin and me. I also remember them discussing something." He paused again, and I went to say something but stopped when I realised he wasn't finished.

"Alithra picked me up and began running. She ran as fast as she could in front of everyone. It's the reason why most in Karakura, know she isn't normal. She took me to the Quincy temple, to see what they could do. The trip is usually 5 days for normals on horse back but she did it on foot in 3 days. She never stopped, ate nor drank. She reserved all the water in her flask and the food snacks she'd brought for me. When she finally got there, she still ate nothing, until she found out what was wrong with me. The Quincies told her there was nothing they could do... The demon had already managed to join with about 80 percent of my soul... They couldn't remove it without damaging me. In all my life, I'd never seen her so angry. She left for a couple of hours and when she came back, I could smell blood. When I asked her what she'd done, she said she went hunting. Nothing more. Originally I thought she was angry at me for my weakness, but later on she told me, she was angry at herself for failing in her duty of protecting me. It was then she promised to help me control it. She told me it was similar in how a wolf controls their compulsion. She wasn't sure though but she said she'd try even if it killed her. And it wasn't only her, but Urahara and Yoruichi too. A day later we left and went back to Karakura. I went to live with her at the forest, while my sisters stayed with Urahara and Yoruichi. Every three days we went to see them, for my little sisters and extra training." He stopped and didn't talk. He said the how but what about what he had done to others?

"How many people have you hurt?" I asked. I needed to know.

"I'd rather not know." Ichigo answered his voice cold and iron-like.

"My sister Hisana died because of a demonic disease. She touched a boy in the outlying villages near Wolves' Forest, and began to get sick. The doctors tried to heal her, But nothing. Then a Quincy came through and said it wasn't a normal disease but a demonic one. And the only thing that could heal her was the demon that gave it to her." I said quietly. They'd given a bit of themselves so I did as well. I saw Ichigo tense and the others did as well.

"How well did you and your sister look alike?" Ichigo asked nervously.

"I'm basically a mirror image of her." I answered. Something was wrong and I didn't know what.

"Shit." Ichigo muttered.

"Ichigo was it Rukia's sister?" Nel asked solemnly. Wait what? Did Nel just ask if Ichigo caused the disease that killed my sister? I looked Ichigo expectantly for an answer.

"It must have been... Rukia I'm sorry." Ichigo answered. No! I felt tears run down my cheeks. I started hitting him, I only stopped when Ichigo tenderly gripped my wrists.

"How? Why her?" I sobbed while I yelled.

"It was an accident. The demon was trying to take over and I was fighting it. You're sister went to help and touched me. The bastard let the illness out on her. Making her sick. I didn't even stay there. I ran. I couldn't face what had just happened." He answered his eyes shadowed.

"Damn you! I hate you! It's all your fault! You MUDERER! Y...You...YOU MONSTER!" I screamed and I pulled out of his grip. I slapped him as hard as I could. I slapped him so hard it made my hand hurt. His face was red where my hand had met his skin. It was already bruising too. I backed away, into Nel and Rangiku. They hugged me gently and lead me to my bed. I was asleep in a matter of seconds.

**End of Rukia's POV**

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

My face ached, it hurt a lot. I felt the sting of her slap and words. She was right, it was my fault and I was a monster. This was why I told only other marked ones about what I was and even they were wary of me. It hurt so god damn much. More than any other time. I was too close, I left myself open for it. I was such a fool. I started walking away. I heard the demon chuckling. Damn Bastard.

"Kurosaki." Hitsugaya shouted trying to get my attention but I ignored him and kept walking. I went without my sword, and I wasn't going back for it. Not yet anyway. From the look of camp it seemed we would be staying here for a bit. We needed to get more food. Which meant we had to hunt for it. Rukia would be furious, but oh well. I walked up to the river, until I found a shaded alcove. I went there and sat. I rested against a tree and closed my eyes. He was laughing again. **"Poor, poor king. Seems that girly doesn't like you much." **I groaned as the headache began and rolled over, pushing him out of my mind. I soon felt another presence there, pushing him back.

"Ichigo, don't let this stop you from doing what needs to be done." I sat up, as I heard the voice it was... Zangetsu.

I muttered inwardly. "And what's that?"

"Why ask a question you already know? You have the knowledge and strength for the deed, yet you act as if you have no idea of what it is?" He answered cryptically.

"What the hell do you mean?" I shouted out loud at him. Thank god no one was around or they'd think I was a raving lunatic.

"Help her Ichigo." He answered simply. God this was infuriating. I didn't know who was worse, him or the demon. They both gave me headaches.

"Help her and how do I do that when she hates me?" I mumbled sarcastically.

"You do not know what true hatred is. So you cannot recognise it." He answered completely off topic. God how I disliked this add on to my sword. Please let me get some sort of a refund.

"I know what hatred is, people always hate me." I replied. I had lived a life of running from people's detestation of what I was.

"Yes, but it is only face deep. It does not run deep, corrupting one's heart." He responded with another strange statement. I thought Urahara said he was a great swordsman not a damn poet.

"Say that to all the people who tried to kill me." I hissed angrily.

"Are you sure they tried to kill you because they hated you?" He asked. What the hell was it supposed to mean. He resumed speaking. "Are sure it was not because they fear you? People often cover their fear by saying it is hate. Fear often leads to hate, but the hate it leads to is not deep. A deep hatred is far beyond anything you can imagine and it isn't always blatant. I have seen it only once so obviously." He relied unemotionally.

"And who did you see it in?" I asked disrespectfully.

"Alithra." I fell silent, shocked at the statement. I knew Alithra, she wasn't one to hate unreasonably, if at all. So why did she have this so called pure hatred and who was it for? And why? As I sat there stunned, Zangetsu retreated back and I eventually fell asleep.

* * *

Oh-O IchiRuki fight. Don't kill me, things will get better soon, maybe.

Next Chapter: Meetings. Some more familar characters are coming in there's about 5. Try and guess who.

**Note:** So far I've written up, 13 chapters and a 1/2 and planned 17 (but there will be more)

I'm on holidays from school in a week I promise I'll make up for my lateness.

So please review and read the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12: Meetings

Hey everyone, this is my first story for bleach and also my first story for fanfiction. So it will not be perfect.

Sorry if I made any mistakes in this chapter.

Please no Flames, but Constructive criticism, advice and ideas are accepted, as it will help me write this story and improve it.

I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does, I only own the OCs, plotline and Ideas(some have been inspired though)

**Word count: **4285 in 8 and a half pages.

Warning some course language, some sexual reference, and there is violence. Also there are some OCs but they only help the story work and the characters might be oocish but this an AU story.

First things first thanx to Comet1234(and for saying you loved my story), tink4521, happygirl24, Ninjdude and Winterflower(Who messaged me about it) for telling me about the little incident of putting up the wrong chapter and reading it. Thanks to Dancing Butterfly, Teh Red Mage, Hatake Tsughi, xwhitemoonx, BleachFan4ever and SerafinaDonna for reading and reviewing last chapter. Thanx for your comments and criticisms and patience.

Remember if you have any questions about the fic just ask.

So here is chapter 12. I know its late, really really late again. Sorry I just got on school holidays and I'm being lazy you know how it is.

* * *

Chapter 12: Meetings

* * *

**Second Family's keep. A day later.**

Urahara and Yoruichi looked up as they passed through the grand arches of Yoruichi's former home. Urahara glanced toward his travelling partner and saw the tears in her eyes. He knew this was difficult. They hadn't spoken to their families for about 10 years. So who knew what type of reception they'd get.

"Yoruichi, are you alright?" He asked quietly as the slowed to a walk. He dismounted his stallion and stood beside Yoruichi gripping her shoulder.

"Honestly Kisuke, I have no Idea. I don't know how my mother will receive me and Soi Fon..." Yoruichi said sadly and allowed her voice to trail off.

"Yoruichi they'll forgive you, they're your family and friends." Urahara responded, answering her worries.

"Forgive me. How can they? My mother said no to me about helping the marked ones. She hated them, so I wonder how she'll react when she finds out I'm one? She said if I left, that she never wanted to see me again." Yoruichi hissed, sarcasm leaking into her voice. Before Urahara could reply she continued to speak. "And Soi Fon, I promised her I'd always be there for her and I left. She was like a little sister to me and I left her." As she spoke the sarcasm left her tone giving way to a softer and sadder one.

Urahara gripped her shoulder and took her hand tenderly and reassuringly. "Yoruichi, they will forgive you."

"And if they try and kill us." She retorted.

"Then we promise a vengeful werewolf will come and kill them." He said cheerfully, liking the idea as using Alithra as leverage in a political debate.

"Yeah that'll work. Alithra is the reason why my mother hates us so much." Yoruichi responded mischievously. Alithra was going to hate them for using her.

They continued walking until they reached the inner sanctum's gates. Where two guards stood, each holding a naginata crossed in front of the entry way.

"Halt. Commoners are not allowed passage to the inner sanctum this way unless you have been summoned. If you're servants then go through the servant's passage." Shouted the guard on the left.

"We're not commoners." Urahara answered.

"What?"

"Do not what me soldier. I am Lady Shihōin Yoruichi." Yoruichi responded while flipping her hood off her head. Both soldiers gaped and nearly dropped their weapons.

"Milady, our apologies. We did not realise who we were talking to. We beg your forgiveness, please continue through." The soldier on the right pleaded. Yoruichi nodded and she and Urahara continued through onto the courtyard where a young woman was walking across.

"My Lady..." The young woman with short black hair and two long white braids called out shocked.

"Soi Fon." Yoruichi answered and greeted her old friend and sighed exasperated. "And it's Yoruichi, not my Lady. How many times must I tell you?"

"..."

"Come please escort us to my family's chambers." Yoruichi requested.

"Of course, but why did you leave?" Soi Fon pleaded, wanting her unanswered question to finally be solved.

"I had to. We will talk of it later." Yoruichi responded her voice guarded.

Soi Fon nodded and motioned them to follow her. She led them to a set of grand oak doors that lead to the chambers or more commonly known as throne room.

"My Lady Shihōin Kaori, I introduce to you, your daughter Lady Shihōin Yoruichi and Lord Urahara Kisuke." Soi Fon called out, presenting the travelling pair.

"She is no daughter of mine. That brat left years ago with that damn dog." Kaori answered angrily spitting out the word daughter with disgust. Kaori sat on her throne. Green eyes flashing under purple hair like her daughters except it was braided tightly. Her tanned face was smooth with few wrinkles. She glowered lividly at the pair who'd just arrived.

"I told you Kisuke, she wouldn't want to see us." Yoruichi hissed lowly.

"Of course, but she has no choice in talking to us." Urahara answered cheerfully as he walked to Kaori. Yoruichi shook her head and followed, knowing this was going to get them in trouble.

"Get out before I have you thrown in the dungeons." Sneered Kaori vehemently.

"Ah no, we have some important issues to discuss and plus I don't think it's a good idea to do that." Urahara defied, causing the Lady of the house to hiss lowly.

"Why?" Hissed Kaori lowly.

"The phrase, Vengeful Werewolf, a good enough reason?" Yoruichi asked sweetly.

Kaori growled and sighed. "What issues?"

"Issues concerning Aizen." Yoruichi answered shortly.

"Aizen..." She exclaimed, concern showing in her voice.

"Yes." Urahara said in response. "He is beginning to move. He attacked the Kuchiki family over a week ago under false banners."

"Well, if that was the strength of his attack, then we don't have much to worry about." Kaori said dismissively, glaring at Yoruichi. Who met her eyes, not looking away.

"That's where you're wrong, I think he wanted that attack to fail or make him look like he lost. There is more to his army than what we have seen. Those men were mere pawns." Urahara answered. He'd heard of the failure and he knew Ulquiorra was a far better strategist that what he'd shown himself to be.

"And what do you wish us to do?" Kaori asked lowly.

"I wish you're help to set up a meeting with the other families at Central 46." Urahara answered unemotionally. His voice hard.

"I don't believe this, you two are in line with marked ones. I should have you both executed." Shouted the woman sitting on the throne.

"But you won't, you're going to help us, mother." Yoruichi said icily, her usual mischief gone from her demeanour. "Oh and by the way we're not just in league with them, we are them and have been since before we left."

Lady Shihōin's face dropped. "What?" She yelled, enraged. Her daughter was an absolute disgrace.

"Mother don't be so dramatic. There are more important issues at hand." Yoruichi cooed calmly.

Before Kaori could make a retort a male voice spoke out. "She's right mother. We're constantly getting reports from our spies in Hueco Mundo about movement."

"Briar, you've grown so much." Yoruichi shouted happily as she ran and hugged her younger brother as he walked into view.

"Yoruichi! Since when, were you this emotional." Shouted a surprised Briar. He stood tall two heads taller than Yoruichi. He was tanned like his sister and had golden brown eyes with black hair.

"Since I realised how much I missed you and others." Yoruichi answered gleefully. Briar smiled and hugged back. He turned to his mother and made eye contact with her before speaking.

"I believe we should help set up this gathering. I believe we should do it in about 3 weeks to give Families from a further distance more than enough notice and time to get to Central 46." Briar looked at Urahara and then Yoruichi to see if they approved. They nodded.

"Central 46 has been abandoned for over 10 years it will be a wreck." Kaori pointed out. Her eyes alighting with satisfaction, that she had found a flaw in their plan.

"Ah never worry. Reconstruction upon it has already begun. It will be finished in two weeks." Urahara rebutted.

"Two weeks?" Briar asked astonished.

"Yes. Multiple types of marked ones are working on it. They will make quick work of it." Yoruichi replied smiling like a cat.

Kaori sighed before speaking. "Fine but I'm only working with these foul creatures for the good of our family. Send the messenger birds out." Kaori ordered hissing.

The four quickly left the room to deliver the messages to each of the families. They had the letters written up by scribes and signed with the Second Family's crest and sent out the messenger birds out. Soon after Yoruichi and Urahara left again, they said their goodbyes to Briar and Soi Fon and disappeared into the forest.

* * *

**In the Wilderness somewhere.**

Ichigo stirred from under the large willow tree. The same willow he had been sleeping under for a week, while he and his friends hunted and gathered food. The first time Rukia insisted to go with them instead of staying behind with Nel. But no, she didn't listen, she just had to come. She probably thought that they'd be hunting like normal people... ah no. They used their abilities, Rangiku summoned Haineko and used her to attack the deer in an ash and dust storm. While Grimmjow and Nel transformed into their animal forms. Grimmjow a white panther who soon became pink. Nel as a centaur but she gathered fruit and other foods. While Toshiro froze some animals. He then would freeze what the others had caught, preserving it. He preserved it by freezing all the water within the creature and frosting the outside in ice, after the group had cut the meat, so they could transport it.

They had stayed for just over a week, they needed to pack everything and collect enough. At the start they could barely find anything. Today they were continuing on. Ichigo got up and made his way downriver to the camp.

"Ichigo, took you a while, what did you finally learn to sleep in?" Rangiku teased playfully. Ichigo however growled in response, is scowl deepening. The others glanced at one another taken aback slightly. Usual Ichigo's growl would be light heartened when joking but today it was... menacing. They knew what had happened a week ago had hurt Ichigo. It was the extent that they had no idea about. He silently began to place items onto Terra's back, gently stroking the colt. The others turned away, except Rukia, who glared at his every movement.

"Rukia..." Ichigo started but was quickly interrupted.

"Lady Kuchiki Rukia or Lady Rukia would be acceptable." Rukia said it unemotionally and especially icy.

"My apologies Lady Rukia, but I suggest you get on your horse, we need to go." Ichigo answered not a trace of arrogance or defiance in his voice. Everyone gaped including Rukia. When Ichigo turned around, his face held no emotions despite his scowl. The others murmured to one another when Ichigo spoke. "We don't have time to gossip, get onto your horses." His voice was dull, it had no hint of any emotions. The group stared at his back as he mounted Diabolus. "Nor do we have the time to stare."

Ichigo tapped Diabolus sides and trotted off, the others slowly followed, stunned at the sudden change. In the past week they'd barely seen Ichigo, the only time being when they went to collect food. And he barely spoke then. They were all worried, they'd rarely seen him like this. Ichigo trotted up ahead not even glancing back to see if they were following.

"Kurosaki wait up." Grimmjow shouted and urged his horse to catch up with Diabolus. Ichigo looked at Grimmjow before his eyes were drawn elsewhere by some noise. It sounded like there was a fight. There was shouting, the clashing of steel and pained yelps. Ichigo urged Diabolus forward, heading toward the direction of the sounds, the rest followed rapidly.

They bounded through the bushes to see a group of humans being attacked by a band of goblins. Each of the goblins was grotesquely featured and green, wearing brown rags. Each held rusted weapons, some swords, others daggers, spears or axes. The humans were in a bit of trouble, the goblins despite their decadent appearance were more trouble than they were worth. The humans weren't outnumbered badly nor were they outmatched; they were just off guard because of their opponents' deceptive appearances.

"Kaien, Renji, Hisagi, Ikkaku, Ashido and Yumichika." Rukia shouted gleefully when she recognised her guard, but that glee soon turned to horror as she realised how dire the situation was. A large goblin moved towards Kaien meeting sword against sword. It drooled as they locked blades, snarling in contemplation of its feast. It shoved Kaien backwards forcing him to stumble back and fall. He fell dazed and when regained some composure he felt the rush of air as the sword moved closer.

"Kaien NO!" Rukia shouted in panic. Before the sword hit its mark it hissed as it grinded against Ichigo's black daito. Rukia and her guard gaped as Ichigo blocked the blade and held the pushing goblin back with his sword. Making the whole thing look easy. Ichigo began pushing forward, he ran the goblin backwards impaling him onto one of the shocked goblin's spear. The other goblins blanked for a few moments and then began snarling, readying to attack. The goblins moved toward Ichigo forgetting their previous prey. This boy had killed one them and they wanted him to pay.

"Ya pay for..." one of the goblins said growling before pausing realising he didn't know the word.

"That." Shouted another, finishing the sentence for his peer.

"Oh really, somehow I doubt that." Ichigo yelled his usual cockiness returning for his fight. Before another could answer Ichigo flashed forward cutting down two with a single stroke. He turned on his foot bringing his sword around in a wide arc, cutting down a third goblin. Ichigo flashed back to the front leaving the goblins counter attacks on thin air.

"How can you make me pay, when you can't even keep up with me, let alone catch me?" Ichigo shouted brashly. Rukia glared at Ichigo, watching as the Ichigo she knew, seemed to return in this fight, but there was still something different in him. He wasn't holding back like he used to. Was it because she knew? Or was it because he realised he couldn't keep denying or hiding what he was any longer?

Grimmjow jumped in beside Ichigo, as did Toshiro neither used their abilities. Grimmjow spun left attacking those there, while Toshiro went right and Ichigo took the centre. Toshiro backhand sliced a medium sized goblin. The goblin raised his sword in defence but Toshiro's blade sheared it in half. Leaving the goblin exposed. He cut it down and then ducked in order to avoid an attack. He brought his sword up from the left cutting diagonally. The Goblin fell in a pool of sickly brown blood.

Grimmjow moved forward with his wild grin on his face. He ran forward without drawing his sword. He grabbed the spear shaft of a goblin, moving it away from him as he brought his elbow to the gut of that goblin. He twisted the spear out of the thing's grip and and twirled it, droving the spear through the goblin's back. He whirled around delivering a hard kick to a second goblin's head. Causing it to go at an odd angle, as the neck snapped. The goblins soon realised they were losing and weren't going to win. They fled scurrying up to the rocky hills.

Ichigo sheathed his daito, Toshiro his katana and Grimmjow sat on his ground, now bored, since the fight had ended far too soon for his liking. Nel walked to Ichigo and murmured to him quietly. "Ichigo there are humans here, you shouldn't use your abilities like that."

"What does it matter? Rukia knows them, she'll tell them anyway. So I don't see the point in getting hurt for no reason." Ichigo growled loudly not trying to keep his voice down.

"Who are you boy?" Asked the one who was Kaien. He was tall, had long spiky jet black hair with green eyes and looked like Ichigo. A slightly older version anyway.

"None of your concern, since I'm going now." Ichigo hissed dangerously.

"You shouldn't talk to one of us like that, outcast." The long red haired man with his hair in a ponytail growled lowly. Rukia watched as Renji gripped his sword, he made to unsheathe it.

"Renji don't." Rukia advised but too late. He whipped it out aiming for Ichigo's neck. Ichigo didn't flinch as he raised his hand and caught the blade. Renji gaped when he saw what the kid had done. Ichigo gripped the blade and tugged, forcing Renji to topple forward and brought his fist straight into his face. Ichigo let go of the blade, letting it fall beside its master. The group saw there was no damage to Ichigo's hand despite the blood colouring his hand.

"What are you?" Ashido asked quietly. He had short spiky red hair and green eyes.

Rukia answered hissing. "He's a Demon." She glared at Ichigo, hate radiating off her.

"Wrong, I'm a human with demon apart of my soul." Growled Ichigo offhandedly. Rukia's guard looked at him fearfully, reaching automatically for their weapons. Ichigo glanced and shook his head sighing as he walked to Diabolus.

Rukia shrugged off the comment and turned to her guards. "What are you doing out here?"

"Looking for you. Byakuya sent us out to find you after he'd heard you'd gone missing. In Rukongai we found out you'd gone in this direction. How you ended up behind us is another thing entirely." Kaien replied, slightly confused at the situation.

"Well if that's it, we should move, who knows what else is out here." Ichigo advised, his voice returning to its previous unemotional tone. He stood next to Diabolus, back to the others, stroking his horse's neck.

"There is no we." Growled Renji as he finished dusting himself off. He stood straight glowering at the orange haired youth.

"Ah-ha. That's fine with me. Means I don't have to put my neck on the line, anymore, for some noble." Ichigo answered smugly with his back turned, causing Rukia and her guards to bristle in anger. Renji made to charge at Ichigo but was stopped by his black haired, brown eyed and tattooed counterpart. Hisagi spoke lowly. "Renji stop, don't cause problems when there is no need."

"Problems might not be needed but I want to test myself against a demon." Said Rukia's bald guard, as he grinned happily at his chance. His friend Yumichika tried to stop him but missed as Ikkaku weaved past him. He spun his long spear, he aimed for Ichigo's heart, as he stabbed forward. Ichigo slapped Diabolus to make him move forward and then spun dodging the blow. Ikkaku whirled his spear, as it twirled it broke apart into three segments attached by chains. Catching Ichigo off guard as he went to parry the blow. The chain between the first and second segments bent around Ichigo's daito. The spear head whipped around, cutting Ichigo's cheek. He hissed in pain as Ikkaku's grin widened. He lashed out quickly, he cut Ichigo's right arm as Ichigo moved away. Ikkaku's spear rejoined and he spun the spear, pushing the butt at Ichigo's crouched form. Ikkaku's thrust stopped short of its target as Ichigo raised his hand catching the spear butt. Ikkaku's eyes widened as Ichigo smirked. He glanced up, showing Ikkaku the cut on his face that was no longer there. Ichigo yanked forward bringing his knees up into Ikkaku's gut, he let go, allowing Ikkaku to fall to the ground. Ichigo walked away and mounted his stallion.

"If that's all I guess I'll be going on my own..." Ichigo replied allowing his voice to trail off, his attention drawn somewhere else. "Get on your horses." Ichigo ordered, his voice steely.

"What? Why should we listen to any of your orders Strawberry?" Rukia hissed indignantly.

"Midget shut up and get on Shirayuki now." Ichigo growled, frustrated.

"How dare..." Rukia started before Nel interrupted.

"Rukia just do it, we don't have time." Nel said her voice sweet with an underlying commanding tone that spoke of danger. Rukia glanced at her surprised, she stood there stunned. Rukia's guard complied quickly, mounting their horses. Rukia stood there, confusion gone, refusing to move. Ichigo rode past grumbling. He stooped down and grabbed Rukia around the waist, placing her behind him. He whistled and Shirayuki followed as they slowly moved away.

"Stop right now, Carrot Top." Rukia hissed angrily as she hit Ichigo's back multiple times.

"I told you we don't have the time for your antics. Cause frankly I'd rather not get hurt again for an ungrateful and naive noble. So shut up midget." Ichigo growled in response. Rukia glanced at him as did her guards. No one ever spoke to a noble like that. Ichigo tapped Diabolus forward, urging him into a gallop.

"So, why are we riding so fast?" Shouted Kaien, he was confused, something was wrong he could sense it in his current companions' voices. He was concerned that they had a hidden agenda and he was worried to what that may be. He was answered by the thundering roar that echoed across the wilderness. It sounded as it came from two separate creatures followed by the bleating of a ram.

"W...Wh...What was that?" asked Rukia.

"Chimera." Answered Rangiku and Nel together. The roaring echoed again but closer than before. The group pushed faster and harder but were losing ground as the creature's roars and growls continued to get closer. The thudding beats drew nearer, till they entered a clearing with the chimera right behind them. It leapt over them landing in front of them, causing them to pull suddenly on their horses' reins. The creature had three heads, one of a lion, a dragon and a ram. It had the body of the lion with black leathery wings, spreading out shading the patch grass surrouded by trees. Its front legs were a lions while its back were hoofed and like a rams. The creature wasn't gigantic but it was a lot larger than a horse. So it still had the ability to agilely dodge and weave through the forest. It growled and hissed menacingly, simultaneously stepping forward forcing the group backward. It was an impressive sight rarely seen outside of the wilds. Ichigo glanced around seeing the clearing was a fraction of a larger valley. He soon realised he recognised the area as place he'd been more than few times.

He was soon brought out of his reverie with a swift whack to the back of his head, compliments of Kuchiki Rukia. He growled, when he saw the danger. Ichigo urged his horse away from the Chimera. Diabolus danced away as the Chimera slashed at them with its sharp claws. The claws thudded into the ground embedding itself in the soft dirt. The creature looked up hissing and growling vehemently at them, it reared ripping the dirt up as it pulled its claws from the ground. Rukia's guard's horses were panicking, they started kicking and bucking. Trying to get their riders to fall off. One of the horses was successful in getting Ashido off. It sprinted, running into Terra. Terra freaked, causing him to run into the other packhorse. The horses continued to panic, colliding into one another. Renji's chestnut stallion, a large horse bolted with Renji still on his back, into Diabolus. The collision caused both horses to topple over and fall into a mess of limbs. Ichigo glanced up and saw the Chimera coming their way. It saw they were trapped. The others couldn't help them, they were trying to calm the other horses and hadn't noticed their predicament.

Ichigo had one word. "Shit."

* * *

**Rukongai.**

Yammy Rialgo and Nnoitra Jiruga walked along the once cobbled roads of Rukongai. Their feet scuffing the dry dirt. They made their way into the Ashcat Tavern, to see that most of the tables and chairs were broken but that there were some repairs underway.

"Excuse me sirs, we aren't open." A young brunette woman called out to them. Nnoitra smirked at Yammy as they began walking forward.

"Good, see we need information and I eard Ashcat Tavern was the place ta go." Nnoitra said lowly, his voice threatening. The girl backed up a couple of steps in Yammy, who she hadn't noticed had got behind her. He grabbed her and held her in place.

"Now girly, yar gonna tell us somethings, aren't ya now." Nnoitra cooed gently, trying to calm her. It wasn't really working as his cooing came out like a strangled pigeon. The girl nodded, numb with fear, she could spot dangerous men. And these were dangerous men and they were serious.

"Good. See we're lookin for someone, two people actually. One a short girl with raven air and violet eyes and the other a boy, tall, brown eyes and... orange air." Nnoitra informed her, the threatening tone never leaving. The girl's eyes had widened.

"I aven't seen anyone like that." The girl responded, pleading.

"Liar, ya know who we're lookin for. Yar eyes widened the moment I said orange air. So tell me who it is and where they're goin." Growled Nnoitra angrily. He grabbed her arm roughly, pulling her forward. She yelped in pain, tears falling from her eyes.

"The boy is called Ichigo." The girl whimpered.

"Really... Now where they eaded to?" Nnoitra asked snarling ferociously.

"To Ukitake's keep through the wilderness with the Kuchiki girl." The girl answered sobbing.

"And how do you know this?" Yammy asked grinning at the news.

"I wasn't supposed ta ear it, but I adn't left when Ichigo said everything and none of em saw me. They never said their destination jus the girl's name but words been out bout it for a while. I know Ichigo. E'll take the route through the wildernesss e will." The girl responded. She didn't want to do this, she didn't want to betray Hitsugaya Taicho and Rangiku but she saw, that she had no real choice. The pair smirked at the rather frail girl and dropped her to the floor, they swept out of the room. Heading to the direction of the wilderness.

* * *

Cliffy again, more of Yammy and Nnoitra. Sorry sucky chapter not my best.

Next Chapter: The Valley. Um I don't know how to sum this chapter up withour ruining it so I won't say anything.

**Note:** So far I've written up, 14 and a half chapters and planned 18, (but there will be more) I think, I'm losing track a bit. Don't know hom it's on the damn computer.

On holidays no homework except I have to read How to Kill a Mockingbird so I should be updating more.

So please review and read the next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13: The Valley

Hey everyone, this is my first story for bleach and also my first story for fanfiction. So it will not be perfect.

Sorry if I made any mistakes in this chapter.

Please no Flames, but Constructive criticism, advice and ideas are accepted, as it will help me write this story and improve it.

I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does, I only own the OCs, plotline and Ideas(some have been inspired though)

**Word count: **6987 in 13 and a half pages.

Warning some course language, some sexual reference, and there is violence. Also there are some OCs but they only help the story work and the characters might be oocish but this an AU story.

Thanks to Dancing Butterfly, Teh Red Mage, Hatake Tsughi, xwhitemoonx, SerafinaDonna fand Yuki or reading and reviewing last chapter. Thanx for your comments and criticisms and patience.

Remember if you have any questions about the fic just ask.

So here is chapter 13, an extra long chapter for all of you. This time it ain't late.

* * *

Chapter 13: The Valley.

* * *

**Wilderness. The Valley.**

**Ichigo's POV**

I felt Rukia squirm near me and the red pineapple glare at me. I faced him and smirked, he snarled lowly. He looked like he wanted to hit me. I was about grin wider to make him angrier when the hissing roar brought my attention back to the chimera, which wanted to eat us. I looked around and tried to escape the mess of limbs. Diabolus struggled free and stood up shakily. He danced backwards away from the chimera. I was still pinned by Renji's horse and I have no idea how that happened. Oh, wait, that's right, I balanced Rukia, so she wouldn't fall and instead I did. God his horse is heavy. Renji escaped and moved to Rukia, helping her up. He directed her away from me. That's nice just leave me, huh. Damn people.

"Renji wait. We need to help him." Rukia ordered, her tone cold. Wow, did she just say that? Or am I imagining things? Here I thought she hated me, seems she still cares. Don't I feel loved. She moved next to me and Renji went to the other side growling, they both pulled. I glanced up and saw that chimera had been distracted by Nel and had just reached her. It hurt her badly and effortlessly in seconds. Its attention was back onto us.

"Rukia go." I growled.

"What?" She asked confused.

"I said go, you and Renji won't be able to help." I responded darkly.

"And you're trapped, so what are you going to do?" Rukia asked sarcastically.

"It doesn't matter. My job was to protect you, till we found your guards. That's done now, so go with your guards and get away." I growled, and looked at Renji. He nodded and lifted Rukia up and took her away.

The chimera was close and it was pissed. It fought with Nel and tossed her like a rag doll. So she was being tended to by Rangiku. I glanced around to see Grimmjow in puddle of blood with Toshiro tending his wounds. Crap that means I'm alone in this. Come on, how much damage could one frigging chimera do? My head whipped back to the creature as it neared, it was then I felt a familiar spike of energy. But it couldn't be, could it? With it came a flying rock straight into its head, causing it to fall and pause as it stood back up.

A sharp whistle got its full attention, it came along with familiar shouting. "Here little lizard, lion, goat thing. Here I am." And there was Alithra, standing a bit into the clearing, near a tall rock. Trust her to goad a chimera into attacking her.

It hissed vehemently in response and began sprinting at her.

"Ichigo get up now." Alithra ordered as she dodged the Chimera's claws narrowly missing her back. She was distracting it so I could get free.

I struggled slowly out from under the horse. Renji's horse was still alive and damn was it heavy. I couldn't get out. I looked up when I felt her standing next to me, she had led the Chimera to the other end of the clearing. She nodded in greeting, then proceeded to get the Red pineapple's horse off of me. Alithra guided it up gently. It hobbled away limping. It was lame in its front left leg. I got up gingerly, my body healing as I did so.

"Lucky you're a fast healer." Alithra said wirily. A smirk spreading across her face as she said it. "Because now it's your turn."

"What the hell does that mean?" I asked frustrated.

"Means you're fighting the Chimera alone." She replied nonchalantly, she moved away leaving me in the centre. I stared at her dumbstruck. She pointed and shouted. "Be careful now."

That was when I felt the rush of air coming towards me. I glanced up, the Chimera's claw was coming directly at me. I evaded by jumping to the right, the claw crashing down next to me. Throwing sediments and grass into the air. It turned on its paw and struck outwards with its dragon head. I leapt backwards drawing my sword. I ran forward using my speed and cut its flank drawing sickly red blood. I turned ready to strike, thinking it was going to have to turn to attack me. It didn't, instead it lashed out with its hoofed feet catching me in the chest. I felt ribs snap as the hoofed foot hit me. I flew back a couple metres. Landing hard on the ground, I couldn't move. My body was healing fast but it couldn't heal that fast.

I looked up and saw Toshiro move toward me. "Toshiro don't, he's fine." Alithra shouted unfazed.

The Chimera would be on me soon and I still couldn't move. I doubt anyone could make it before they realised that I was in real trouble. "Ichigo move, damn it." Rangiku cried. I felt the rush of air as the jaws of the creature moved forward. I looked up to see Alithra leaping up and kicking the Chimera in the face as hard as she could. It stumbled backwards hissing and snarling. She landed in front. "Ichigo you're an Idiot. You don't beat a Chimera like that." She growled.

She moved forward not waiting for it to come to her. I was worried, together Nel and Grimmjow got slaughtered and so did I, so what was Alithra going to do alone? She drew her dual swords from the scabbards at her back. I saw she had neither bow nor arrows. She flashed, moving rapidly around it, cutting but not deadly. She struck at the legs, body, heads and neck but they were all shallow. It hissed as it lashed out at her missing, making it madder and madder. She never struck fatally and wasted no time in moving away from the Chimera and then again rapidly attack shallowly. Suddenly Alithra retreated back to the rock, she was near before, except now she stood in front.

It ran at her full speed, hissing and roaring at her. I saw as it reached her, she dodged at the last minute. Not giving it time to stop as it slid full speed into the rock. It fell dazed. Alithra moved rapidly and drove her sword straight through the heart. It howled in pain as the sword entered but was soon cut short, when the blade entered the heart. It collapsed to the ground, flinching, some of the nerves were still working.

"See not that hard." Alithra asserted as she moved next to me.

"Oh shut up. Anyway what the hell are you doing here? And how did you get here so fast? How did you beat a chimera so easily?" I asked, god I sounded like Rukia with all the questions I was asking.

Alithra looked angry, like she wanted to whack me for my disrespect then she sighed. "Can't exactly blame you, I did raise you, so I should have expected you'd be like this." She laughed slightly. "The easiest way to kill a Chimera is to stab it in the heart, instead of cutting all three of its heads off. But they're well armoured, they have scales within their fur and they move too quickly to get a direct hit. Despite this, beating a chimera is rather easy, they're over strong and fast and they get angry really quickly. So all you do is use their strength and speed against them after you've pissed it off. In this instance I kept cutting shallowly and quickly, not allowing it to hit me, then I made it crash into a rock. Oh and I remember telling you and Rukia that we would met somewhere along the path, after I'd done some errands."

"And the how and when?" I asked frustrated she was avoiding the how. I _wonder _why.

"I got here four and half days ago and I left Karakura, a week ago." Alithra answered still avoiding the how. She got here in two and half days. For her to get here so fast she would have ran non-stop and have taken...

"You took Sangre pass. What are you? Insane? Why the hell am I asking you that, when I know the answer?" I ranted at her. She just had to, didn't she? Yeesh, sometimes I felt like, I was the adult and she was the kid.

With swift whack to the head, I shut up. "Ichigo relax, there wasn't any fights. It was easy, too easy." Alithra replied calmly.

"What do mean by that?" Toshiro asked suspicious. Every marked one knew Sangre pass was Atra-wolf territory.

"I mean there were no fights, no confrontations." Alithra answered her tone revealing some concern.

"So what? Some people didn't want to fight you." Renji commented sarcastically.

"That's the problem." Rangiku answered quietly.

"And why is that?" Kaien asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sangre pass is Atra-wolf territory, I'm a Lumen-wolf. They wouldn't just let one of us pass uncontested, especially one of my strength." Alithra answered offhandedly. I could see she was deep in thought.

"Alithra could it be because of your strength they didn't attack you?" I asked. To me it didn't seem like a big deal, I didn't see why she was concerned.

"It doesn't matter, I'm a trespassing Alpha, the Alphas there wouldn't just leave me be. They at least would have flared their reiatsu in warning. Worse was, I _was _flaring my reiatsu, challenging them but nothing. I don't think they were even there." Alithra growled.

I chuckled and mocked her a bit. "What is your pride hurt, that they didn't consider you enough of a threat?"

She snarled lowly. "Ichigo mark my words, there's something wrong. Sangre pass is Kristin's domain, he wouldn't let me pass so easily."

"Who's Kristin?" Rukia asked ever so curious but I had admit I was too, he'd never been mentioned before this.

"Kristin is an ethereal classed Atra-wolf. He and I have a past strewn with bloodshed." Alithra answered.

"So you were partners in murdering humans when you were an Atra-wolf." Rukia responded sarcastically.

In an instant Alithra's reiryoku had turned menacing, threatening and most of all hateful. Was this what Zangetsu was speaking of? She growled furiously. "No Rukia, he and I were never allies. The bastard is my enemy. I suggest you never say otherwise." As she spoke, I felt myself back off involuntarily, I saw the others do so as well. "And Rukia what is your problem?" Alithra asked spitefully, so she had picked up that there were issues.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Rukia replied tonelessly her face devoid of expression.

"Don't give me that. What happened between you and Ichigo?" She pursued, still livid.

"Rukia found out we were marked ones." Nel answered still weak from her injuries despite them already being healed by Rangiku.

"More so that I'm the reason her sister is dead." I replied coldly. I felt it then and there Alithra's reiryoku lose all the anger and hate, returning to the one I was used to.

Rukia huffed. "Murdering bastard." I winced as all her guards brought out their weapons, making a tight circle around her. That sentence hurt.

Alithra rolled her eyes. "You didn't explain properly, did you?" She asked indifferent at their reactions. I shook my head and looked away. I hadn't nor did I want to. I felt Alithra grip my shoulder gently. "Ichigo, stop blaming yourself for something that you cannot help."

"But I should have been able to control it. To stop it all those times. Rukia is right, I am a monster." I replied, unemotional.

**_WHACK!_**

"Oww. What the hell was that for?" I growled. That hurt, so much for the serious moment. When I looked up, I saw Alithra hadn't done it as a joke, she did to snap me out of it.

"Don't you dare say that. Don't even think about giving up. I told you when you were younger, that the moment you think that's true, he starts to win. So don't let that happen because of what she said, especially when she's wrong." Alithra spoke icily, she didn't want me to give up but I guess it was already too late. She growled, "Rukia. I need to speak with you and Ichigo alone."

"Why should I do that?" Rukia called out, confident in her safety. What were with normal humans thinking they were untouchable around marked ones?

"See Rukia there you are mistaken. I never said you had a choice in it." I felt myself tugged as Alithra flashed in amongst the Kuchiki fighters. They shrieked in surprise, she gripped Rukia and moved rapidly away, too fast for the guards to follow with their eyes, let alone keep up. When she stopped Rukia's protectors made to follow but Alithra whistled loudly and five people appeared. It took one look to realise they were marked, they nodded in understanding. They ushered the others in the direction of the valley. Where they could tend to their injuries and give them food and drink.

Alithra pushed us ahead of her directing us in the opposite way. We went uphill for about an hour, until we came out onto a high cliff. It had an amazing view, you could see the forest sprawl out for miles, the countless hills, mountains and waterfalls and how the rivers, lakes and creeks intersected with one another. I heard Rukia gasp at the site. I knew this place, it was the one, Yoruichi took me too, when I first came to the wilderness.

"This is my favourite place. To me it's where everything stops in the world. All the problems and injustices just disappear." Alithra said quietly and serenely. "It's Ironic, considering I nearly died here."

Rukia and I turned to her shocked at the sudden revelation. "What do mean, you nearly died here?" Rukia asked nervous.

"This is the place where Kristin, who mind you is my father's brother, murdered my father and mother. Just after I'd finally met them too. He was after me, he wanted me dead for what I was." Her voice was distant and sad with underlying hate. As she spoke, tears fell. "It wasn't the first time he murdered those I cared about to get to me nor was it the last. But that's the past and we're here to speak about you two."

"What's there to speak about? She hates me and I don't really care." I responded callously. This better not be one of her tries to pin me with some girl.

"I agree. There is nothing to speak of." Rukia said in response. Hey what a miracle, she actually agreed with me.

Alithra huffed frustrated. "There's a reason I told you a piece of my past, not many know about." She was right I'd never heard it before, now, she rarely spoke of her past. "The reason is to show you that hate and misunderstanding, can make people do horrible things. Ichigo has Zangetsu said anything to you about it."

I was about to answer when I felt something strange like someone was tearing a piece of me apart from the rest. I gasped in pain.

"I have spoken to the boy about it... slightly." Answered a familiar voice. I looked up, eyes wide at Zangetsu.

"How the hell are you here?" I shouted surprised, jumping backwards. Alithra began laughing at my face and Zangetsu smiled thinly. Rukia gaped just as shocked as I was.

"It seems Ichigo has had a small taste of true hatred." Zangetsu said quietly. Alithra looked away.

"It seems so. Not exactly something I'm proud of. Anyway how has being dead been, old friend?" Alithra asked teasingly.

"The same as the last time you asked." Zangetsu replied solemnly. I gaped at them, god how do I get stuck with these people?

"I'm not going to ask because I don't really want to know." Rukia responded coldly. I shook my head, I was over this and ready to leave. I got up and began to walk until Zangetsu appeared in front of me and shook his head.

"See there's a problem with what you said, Ichigo. You do care and don't deny it. I'm an element of your soul now, so I know." Zangetsu reprimanded sternly. I huffed, I did care but I didn't want to.

"And Rukia you don't hate him either. You're hurt at what happened, because you care for Ichigo and because of that you don't want it to be true." Alithra said soothingly.

I shook my head. "No. How can't she hate me, how can't you or anyone?" I shouted angrily, I was unsure, this was what I could never understand.

"Ichigo, why should I or anyone hate you?" Alithra asked raising her eyebrows.

"Because of what I am, of what I've done." I answered despairingly. I wanted her to say she hated me. I understood people's reasons for hating me, I didn't understand their reasons for caring about me.

"I cannot hate so unreasonably Ichigo. No one should." I looked up, her tone was sorrowful and sympathetic. "I understand what it's like and it would be hypocritical of me to say I hate you for what you are or what you've done. When I am worse, when I've done worse." I was about to interrupt but she shook her head and resumed speaking. "Ichigo I told you once that you were like a werewolf, in the fact that you would do horrible things because of a part of yourself, but that's where the similarities end. The part that made me do those things, was an element of me. It was me who made me do those things. Not a different entity with a separate conscious that's joined with you, which is your case. You never enjoyed what it did, while I liked what I did...once upon a time. It's hard for one to control one's self, it's even harder, when you have to control a piece of you that's not exactly you. It takes time and you have done so well in such a short time. Most would have given up but you have kept fighting."

"So, it doesn't change the fact he killed my sister." Rukia hissed angrily.

"Rukia did Ichigo explain to what a chosen soul is?" Zangetsu asked calmly.

"No he said he didn't know how to explain it." She replied confused at the question.

"Then Rukia walk with me and I'll tell you." I watched as she stood and guided Rukia away.

**End of Ichigo's POV**

* * *

**Rukia's POV**

I followed Alithra down a track to another view point. This time it showed a dilapidated castle, which would have been magnificent in its time. As I looked at it, there seemed to be movement, it looked like repairs were being done.

"Do you know what that place is?" Alithra asked pointing to the aged castle.

I shook my head. I had no idea why anyone would build such a castle, in the middle of the most dangerous part of the Soul Society.

Alithra smiled sadly. "That is Central 46. The meeting hall for all the families of the Soul Society. It was built here because there, where it stands, is the exact middle of the Soul Society. It is amazing what 10 years out here without its keepers, can do to a structure." Alithra answered. I was astonished, this was Central 46, no one spoke of it anymore and I had no idea where it was.

"What does this have to do with chosen souls?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just thought it was a nice piece of history to know about." Alithra answered cheerfully. I chuckled at her face, she seemed so young, yet something told me otherwise. "Anyway chosen souls... Hmm... Chosen souls, where do I start? Well firstly they're a demon's way to gain a human body permanently, so they don't have to return to hell. See Rukia demons, well most demons were once human. They made a deal with the devil and when their time was up they went to hell. There they suffered years of torture. Eventually losing their humanity, they turned into demons. The most powerful of these, were given the chance to gain a body. They each had a human with a massive amount of reiryoku, marked specifically for them. These humans would be randomly born without any knowledge of what they were. It was a one in a million chance for the demon to find that special human that would let them live as an immortal with a body. It so happened that the one, Ichigo was marked for found him."

"Why can't demons just use any human?" I asked, maybe it was some trick so we wouldn't have a surplus of demons on earth.

"Because when a demon joins with a normal human, that human commits to their will. They lose their personality, consumed by the demon. When this happens completely, the demon must evacuate the body, as there is nothing holding it to the body. These souls were given the ability, to keep their identity. They also have the strength to defy the demon and control it. It is a two way bond, the demon does not have to go back to the fiery pits and they gain even more strength. While the human also gains strength, abilities and immortality. To survive they then depend on one another. Both must live, because when one dies so does the other." I interrupted her there, angrily.

"So he does the things he does, to survive." I was disgusted.

"No. Rukia he cannot help it, yet. He has not learnt to fully control it and he hates it. It's eating him up inside and it makes it worse when people like you, say such things." Alithra argued in his defence before I could say anything Alithra resumed talking. "We should talk with him about this."

"NO! If he hates it so much why doesn't he just let someone kill him. I'm sure he could find plenty of volunteers." I spat out vehemently.

Alithra shook her head in frustration. "So what? Ichigo has to die? He has to go to hell and suffer because of what fate decreed his destiny? He doesn't deserve peace? Has he not been punished enough?" Hissed Alithra threateningly.

I was about to answer when she cut me off. "Don't you see? What a demon does to its victims is nothing compared to what it does to its host, even if they are a part of it. It enjoys that pain and suffering they inflict and unlike their victims, Ichigo can never escape it. He has to live with it for eternity." As she yelled, her voice was full of emotion, anger, frustration, desperation, and anguish. I said nothing, I felt guilty and horrible. I remembered the look on his face, when I said what I said that night and it had hurt him. I felt remorse for my actions overwhelm me.

"Then why didn't he tell me? Why did he say nothing?" I asked, furious and confounded at the same time.

"Rukia, that's how Ichigo is. He rarely opens himself up to anyone, actually I think you're the first he told about his situation. He cares for you and he doesn't want to see you hurt. That's why he is acting like this, he is trying to distance himself from you. So he does not accidently hurt you. Rukia, he needs to hear that you don't think of him like that or he will lose himself. I can see it already happening, I felt the reckless use of his ability, he was trying to lose control. Rukia please he needs your help." She pleaded sadly.

"Why can't you?" I questioned suspicious.

"I'm not the one who said those things. Ichigo is beginning to see that I do understand because of the reasons I say. And because of that he can't get the reassurance he needs. My time to help has passed. I started it with Urahara and Yoruichi but someone else needs to finish it. Someone who has seen it from both sides. That someone, I think is you." Alithra answered. Her tone steady and patient.

I felt my gut retch at the proposal. I did want to help him, but how could I? "How can I? I'm nothing special and I don't know if I can forgive him completely." I said quietly, I was normal I had no abilities.

"That I think, will need time, but I believe you will forgive him. You've already started to." Alithra chuckled lowly and continued. "As for the normal part, I've been around a while and let me tell you, everyone is unique and can make a difference. I also can tell, you are no normal, your abilities just haven't manifested yet."

"What?" I asked blankly, I was shocked. Alithra laughed louder.

"Rukia, please. You've been feeling the shifts of personality and emotions, you can sense other marked one's reiatsu in an area. That's how it starts for those who gradually earn their abilities." She stated calmly and matter of factually.

"But how can you know?" I asked stunned.

"Rukia I've just said that I've lived a long time, I know the tell tale signs of the changing, I feel it in your reiryoku. It's subtle, so those young ones, you've been hanging around with, would not have noticed. They won't know until you complete the transition. Also your eye colour is not exactly normal, which I'm sure you noticed." Alithra said proudly. Wait was she proud because of her discovery or was she proud of me?

"My eyes used to be dark blue, but sometimes in certain lights they looked violet, so that change wasn't noticed by my family. Do you know what I'll be or what abilities I'll have?" I asked, excitement leaking into my voice. I was happy, I wasn't going to be able to make more of a difference, but then I was going to be freak. Oh well.

Alithra smiled, her eyes gleaming. "I have some idea but it is not 100 percent yet. During the changing, whatever you will turn into manifests uniquely according to one's personality traits. As there are many personality traits within one person, it moulds itself to suit you the best. Tell me Rukia have you met anyone strange recently?" She said cheerfully, laughing at my excitement.

I thought hard and then yes, that woman. "A woman named Yoshino, Soma Yoshino." I answered, she was different and after I met her, my eyes had begun to change colour.

All the fun went out of Alithra's face. "What? Yoshino? Are you sure?" She said it seriously, there was no joking anymore. I nodded blankly at the sudden change. "Rukia, Soma Yoshino is from an order of hunters, they are the best because they themselves are marked ones. Did she touch you at all?"

"Yes, she laid her had on my shoulder." I replied scared.

"Then it's most likely she's the reason you're changing. You will become a widow witch. Widows, all have normal witchcraft abilities and powers to create poisons and some have power over a certain element. If they have the elemental ability of fire they are known as Red Widows. Water is Blue Widows and Wind is Grey Widows." She answered. She seemed to know a lot about Widows. Scratch that, she seemed to know a lot about all marked ones.

"And how many different colours are there? And what one am I likely to be?" I asked I was curious.

"Honestly Rukia, I'm not sure. The amount of colour factions, vary constantly depending on who uses what ability at what time and I have not seen nor heard anything of widows in about 20 years. As for what you may be I think you may be white." Alithra replied sincerely.

"White? What's white?" I asked curious and how could she be sure.

"Ice and snow. I'm guessing that because you have a similar feel to your personality and reiryoku to Hitsugaya's but not completely. You both tend to be icy and cold. You both don't tend to be overemotional but then there are many differences. So you never really know till the mould sets." She responded as if it was obvious. "I think we should be going, but Rukia tell no one about what you may be until your powers fully exhibit. When that happens seek out Yoruichi, Urahara or myself and we will find a teacher for you." She held eye contact demonstrating the importance.

"Why?" I asked, I was excited and I wanted Ichigo to know. Oh god those giddy feelings were back.

"Rukia, like a demon has a reputation among all beings, so do the Widows among us. They are hunters, but they don't kill, they capture for a price. In short they are slavers who deal in marked ones and they are damn good at it too." She replied serious but I could tell she was wary of what they did.

"Have they ever tried to get you?" I asked.

She smirked wirily but didn't answer. She walked past and motioned for me to follow. We walked back to where Ichigo was now alone. Alithra nodded and pointed. She turned and walked away.

I walked into the scene, snapping a twig on purpose to get his attention. He whirled in surprise, hand ready on his sword.

"Jumpy much, Strawberry?" I teased cheerfully. Truth was I missed our banter and I wanted to forgive him. Damned Strawberry he always had me confused from day one.

"Rukia... Shut it Midget Princess." He growled taunting me back, but he was unsure. He looked past me.

"She already left..." I said in reply. I swallowed nervous, he looked at me astounded that I was still here. "Ichigo... I'm sorry... for what I said." I apologised lamely. "It's just that for all these years I've been wondering who did this to my sister. I've been blaming everyone for her death and then finally I meet you, the person responsible for it. So I couldn't help but blame you. I can't say that I fully forgive you but then I now understand it isn't as simple as I first thought. I'm ready to try forgiving you, if you're ready." I continued more strongly than I started out as.

He blanked and stood there gaping, I giggled slightly, I knew I was forgiven. "Close your mouth fool, you look like a fish but a cute one." I mocked gleefully. Oh crap I didn't just say he was cute out loud. I did, didn't I? Hopefully he was too surprised to be listening.

His eyes lightened and a smirk spread across his face. So he'd heard me. Damn why is he listening to me when I say something like that. "Did you just say what I think you did?" He asked slyly.

"No, I didn't say you were cute." I argued, but then I realised his trap.

"I never said you did, but then you just kind of admitted it. So Kuchiki Rukia thinks I'm cute." He triumphantly shouted whilst goading me, as he walked toward me.

I smiled and pinched his cheeks as he leaned down to be eye level with me. "Yeah just like my pet bunny rabbit at home, Chappy. You remind me so much of him." I said sweetly and childishly. His face returned to a scowl as he huffed, pulling away from me. He and I both knew he had just lost.

"Come on dwarf let's go back. Before the red pineapple thinks I've... Oww. Jeez Rukia! That hurt, you tiny devil." He whined after my foot had collided with his shin. I leapt forward and jabbed his gut making him fall to the ground.

"I told you before, if you don't like it, carrot top then don't call me dwarf, midget or anything mean about my height. I'm petite not small." I reprimanded.

"Rukia they kind of mean the same thing." Ichigo retorted.

"Oh shut up and let's go." I growled, he got me there. Curse Alithra, Yoruichi and Urahara for teaching him so well.

* * *

After over an hour of travelling on foot we made it to a valley, it was huge. It was surrounded by cliffs and had a roaring waterfall, which tumbled into a fair sized lake on the south side of the valley. On the western cliff side there were numerous caves and tunnels. On the north cliff there was a gap that led to more open areas which were also protected. I couldn't see any way down.

"Ichigo what is this place? And how do we get down?" I asked amazed and confounded.

"This is a safe place, for marked ones. And as for getting down, the path is hard to see, but after a couple of times going on it, you'll remember it. For now just stick closed behind me." Ichigo answered grinning cockily until he put his foot down and nearly slipped. I giggled at him, he growled in reply. He jumped down to the next ledge and waited for me.

I leapt after him. I landed awkwardly and found myself nearly falling off the ledge. But thankfully Ichigo caught me pulling me backwards, harder than he realised. I slammed into him forcing him backwards into the cliff wall. I felt the rush of air go past as the wind rushed out of him.

"That's it." He growled. "Hold on Rukia." With that he tossed me round onto his back, giving me a piggy back ride.

"Wait..." I started but Ichigo leapt again. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, hugging him tightly. I shut my eyes, it was so much scarier on his back. Eventually the leaping stopped but I didn't let go nor did I open my eyes.

"Ah Rukia it's over. You can stop choking me now. Or do you love anything that reminds of your dear Chappy the rabbit so much?" Ichigo taunted. I let go when he finished saying it. I opened my eyes, to see his damn smirk plastered over his face.

"Damn Mandarin." I hissed lashing out with my feet. He dodged but not faster enough. My foot making contact with his shin, again.

"Ouch." He yelped loudly as he sat on the floor nursing his leg. I chuckled at him, he shook his head at my antics.

"What's the matter Kurosaki ? Don't like bein beaten by a girl." Cackled Grimmjow.

"Shut it Grimmi, the short royal pain in the ass over there can kick." Ichigo snarled as he indicated me. I was about to retort when Renji interrupted.

"Why you street rat, you should learn some manners." He threatened while hauling Ichigo roughly up from his sitting position, pushing him against the wall. Ichigo whacked his head on the cliff face as Renji did so, becoming dazed. Renji let him drop and aimed a punch straight to his gut. Ichigo gasped in surprise.

I leapt forward, stopping Renji from his stupidity. "Renji enough, this will end badly." I warned.

"Oh what does it matter if the good-for-nothing boy there gets hurt?" Renji answered back.

"I don't think, Rukia was talking about Ichigo and what you were going to do him. I think she was referring to what we're going to do." Answered Nel, angry at the attack on Ichigo.

"You can try." Ashido responded harshly. My guards had their weapons ready and I palmed my forehead at their stupidity.

"Kaien stop, please. I'm telling you this is foolish." I implored, trying to avoid a fight.

"Why Rukia? These outcasts need to learn their place." Kaien retorted rudely. I was taken aback by his brash tone. He'd never spoken to me like that.

"Learn our place? Where do you think you are? You are not in civilisation. You are in the wilderness. You are not in your world, you are in ours. And here it is survival of the fitness. So put down your toys before you hurt yourself, boys." Alithra replied in a patronizing tone.

"How dare you? Do you know who I am?" Kaien asked angrily. He wasn't usually like this, but then maybe, he was getting on the wrong foot with the marked ones present here.

"Yes. You are Shiba Kaien heir of the Eleventh Family and one of their most formidable warriors in the soul society." Alithra answered evenly. I saw Kaien smile with pride until Alithra decided to squash it with a sentence. "Yet still an inexperienced boy." Alithra patronised further.

Kaien walked forward drawing his sword as he did. I ran in front. "Kaien enough. While you're a part of my guard, I will not have you embarrass me in front of our hosts." I ordered calmly. I had the right to do so.

"Well Rukia we can't abide freaks, who are a danger to you." Renji retorted displeased with my actions. "Especially when some girly, like her disrespects us." He said, he pointed at Alithra.

To my surprised she laughed. "Ha... You really are a fool. I'm no girly."

"Oh really you look like one. You're just some adolescent causing problems." Ashido assumed.

Nel, Grimmjow, Ichigo, Toshiro and Rangiku joined in the laughter with Alithra. I was missing some wasn't I? "I look that young, do I? Thank you for the compliment but I'm nowhere near that young." Alithra asserted joyously. It seemed she was enjoying their confusion.

"Oh and how old are you?" Yumichika asked sceptically.

"She is 2.6 billion years old." Toshiro stated coldly. I heard the clatter as my guards dropped their weapons. Wow and I thought Yamamoto was old.

"That's impossible..." Gasped Hisagi, his shock plain on his face. Rangiku laughed and walked over and hugged Hisagi tightly. I gaped. "Oh you're so cute, when you're confounded. Don't worry it was a shock for us when we all found out." She proclaimed in assertion as she pinched his cheeks.

"Yeah some old dogs just don't know when to lie down." Jeered Grimmjow.

"Shut it kitty-cat or you'll find a few paws broken in the morning." Growled Alithra. Grimmjow grinned at her, knowing he'd succeeded at getting under her skin. "Oh it's going to be hell on Earth for me when Yoruichi gets here." Alithra sighed depressed.

"What Yoruichi is coming? What about Urahara?" I asked ecstatic.

"Awesome that'll be fun." Grimmjow growled content in his thoughts of mocking Alithra.

"Oh don't be so sure about that." Alithra snarled at Grimmjow.

"Alithra why is that?" Ichigo asked cautious of the answer.

"Ichigo she's probably bluffin." Grimmjow shouted, confident at it, but Alithra's sly smirk said otherwise.

"Bastards. I'm not doing it. I've gone through 10 years of it, I don't need anymore." Ichigo growled firmly.

"And few more days won't hurt." Alithra responded mischievously.

"I'm not doing it." Growled Ichigo angrily.

"Who said you had a choice? We can do this the easy way or the hard way." Alithra stated calmly. I still had no idea what they were talking about.

"Fine I'll take the hard way. I could beat any one of you without a problem." Ichigo responded coldly.

"Really, including me?" Alithra asked sweetly.

"Yeah." Ichigo sneered.

"But you've never actually fought me in a real fight."

"Yeah I have. We spar all the time." Ichigo retorted.

"Exactly spar. It's not a real fight, there's nothing at stake. Tell you what. You fight me for real, tonight at the central clearing and if you win, I'll reconsider the training for the whole lot of you." Alithra propositioned holding her hand out. Ichigo took it without a second thought.

"And if I lose?" Ichigo asked confidently.

"You'll get hurt and badly. This time I'm not pulling punches. We are fighting under a full blood moon. So I'm at my strongest and least controlled. You make one wrong move, you hesitate, and you will lose more than a limb. If I lose it Ichigo, do not hesitate, you and the others aim to kill." Alithra replied seriously. She wasn't joking around anymore.

"How will I know?" Ichigo asked concerned. No longer cocky about the fight.

"You will know. Just whatever you do, do not falter. This is the real thing with me. Ichigo there is no telling what can happen, so do not show mercy. You fight how we taught you." She answered her face blank.

"Fight to kill or don't fight at all... Couldn't we reconsider this?" Ichigo reasoned.

"Nope. You're going to learn a lesson tonight, not to be over confident. If you don't show, I will find and fight you." With that she turned. Leaving us all in shocked silence. I was worried about Ichigo, Alithra seemed dead serious about it. Would she really kill Ichigo? No, maybe, oh I don't know. This wasn't going to end good at all.

* * *

**Wilderness.**

Nnoitra and Yammy rode on the trail, that their quarry had seemed to have taken. From the looks of it there seemed to be eight people or at least eight horses. They followed the trail until they reached a small valley, which looked to have been their campsite. Nnoitra looked around and saw that there were definitely eight horses but there were only about six people. The campsite was probably less than a day old and well used too, they'd been there for a bit. His prey seemed to have gone through the centre of the wilderness, moving north-west. Something Jiruga and Yammy weren't prepared to do. They would go on the northern trail and hopefully be able to cut them off... if there were any survivors. Nnoitra chuckled darkly as they mounted and rode off heading north.

* * *

Sort of cliffy again. Sorry, but then you all now me.

Next Chapter: Training. Pretty self explanatory. Oh yeah and more familar faces. Try and guess who, there are five who haven't been seen yet and five who have.

**Note:**So far I've written up, 14 and a half chapters and planned 18, (but there will be more) I think, I'm losing track a bit. Don't know hom it's on the damn computer.

On holidays no homework except I have to read How to Kill a Mockingbird so I should be updating more.

So please review and read the next chapter.

Also I want your opinions on something. What should I call Ichigo's hollow in my story? On profile I have a poll about it. There is Ogichi, Hichigo, Shiro or just leaving it demon as options. So vote and choose but if you have a name that's original tell me, I'd be more than happy to hear it.


	14. Chapter 14:Training

Hey everyone, this is my first story for bleach and also my first story for fanfiction. So it will not be perfect.

Sorry if I made any mistakes in this chapter.

Please no Flames, but Constructive criticism, advice and ideas are accepted, as it will help me write this story and improve it.

I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does, I only own the OCs, plotline and Ideas(some have been inspired though)

**Word count: **6832 in 12pages.

Warning some course language, some sexual reference, and there is violence. Also there are some OCs but they only help the story work and the characters might be oocish but this an AU story.

Thanks to kaiserkawaii, Teh Red Mage, Hatake Tsughi, happyfacez, SerafinaDonna ruki09 and Yuki for reading and reviewing last chapter. Thanx for your comments and criticisms and patience.

Remember if you have any questions about the fic just ask.

So here is chapter 14, another extra long chapter for all of you. I was planning to put this chapter up yesterday but I had a nap and forgot.

* * *

Chapter 14: Training.

* * *

Ichigo stood there, shocked at the revelations as did the rest, except Grimmjow. "Kurosaki what yar so scared bout. She won't hurt ya. She's just a puppy." Grimmjow said, blowing off the fight as nothing more than a small spar.

"Problem is Grimmjow, she was serious. She's turning tonight. I'm screwed." Ichigo moaned, defeated.

"Who's turning tonight and why are you screwed?" Asked Yoruichi, as she and Urahara stepped from the gloomy trees.

"Yoruichi, Urahara, you're early." Ichigo shouted in surprise.

"Yes, but don't change the subject, what's going on?" Asked Urahara sternly, holding Ichigo's gaze. Ichigo swallowed nervously under his unwavering gaze.

"Ichigo and Alithra are going to fight one another for real. She said she wasn't going to pull punches." Stated Rangiku tiredly but with worry ripe in her voice.

"It just means the puppy dog is trying ta get its bite. I've sparred with her, she's nothin special. If she's the best the werewolves have ta offer, then they won't last long." Grimmjow mocked, laughing loudly.

"Grimmjow enough. How serious is she?" Yoruichi questioned sternly.

"She said she was turning tonight. She also said it's a full blood moon tonight. Why does that matter?" Rukia replied quietly. She was scared at the sudden turn in Alithra's demeanour. She'd gone from the protector and guide to hunter.

A strange look crossed the pair's faces before Urahara shouted. "What is she trying to do, kill him and us?"

"Oh come on. I agree with Grimmjow she is just another run of the mill old dog." Renji concurred but then he had no idea about Alithra's status.

"You're right she's old but that doesn't mean she's weak, it means she's a lot stronger. And I don't know how long it's been since Alithra last turned, plus on a Blood moon." Yoruichi replied worriedly.

The group glanced at one another while Grimmjow cackled at their concern. Waving the comment off and thinking the worry was all for nothing. "What's so special bout a Blood Moon?" Grimmjow asked sarcastically.

"Well Alithra is a werewolf that can change anytime she wants, but depending on the phase of the moon, depends on how much power she could access. Normal Full Moons give a huge amount of strength. This is only surpassed by a coloured moon either red or blue at or above the lunar phase of gibbous." Urahara explained, steadily, eyeing each person in front of him.

"What's the difference between a red and blue moon and the strength they give?" Toshiro asked.

To everyone's surprise it was Ichigo who answered. "Nothing, the difference doesn't lie in the power they give but the control. A blue gives them a power boost and more control than any other time. While red gives them the same amount of power as blue but less control than any other time, hence the name Blood moon. Blood moons are generally when the bloodiest nights in history at the hands of the werewolves have occurred." After what he said there was silence but Grimmjow and Renji shook their heads. It was starting to sink in to everyone else but them, just how dangerous this little bet was going to be.

Ichigo stood up and left to clean his sword and prepare for the fight.

* * *

**3 hours later.**

**Ichigo's POV**

I walked into the clearing, the others following close behind. I know I could beat her, but I didn't want to have to kill her. Alithra was just trying to get me to put my all into it. I don't think she'll end up turning. Yeah, she won't turn, she's just talking herself up. Grimmjow and Renji were right. There's nothing to worry about.

I saw Urahara and Yoruichi yelling and arguing with Alithra. She shook her head and pushed past, she walked to the centre, facing me. As I looked at her, she seemed different. Her eyes contained bloodlust and animalistic instinct. Never had I seen her like this but then I've never actually seen her on a Blood moon. Every time there was one, she left me with Urahara and Yoruichi. Was it really that bad?

I drew Zangetsu and prepared for the fight. "Are you ready Ichigo?" She called out her voice unemotional.

"Yeah I'm ready." I declared confidently.

"You better be. I have not fought on a blood moon for years, so my control will not be the best." She voiced, warning me.

"I'm not worried, you won't turn." I contended arrogantly. She wouldn't, she was just playing a prank.

"Depends."

"On what?" I asked off put by her tone. It was darker, it sounded more like him.

"If you are worth it or if I can hold it fully back." Alithra declared darkly. I growled. What was with her? I went to shout at her again but she wasn't there.

"Ichigo behind you." Nel shouted out, panic across her face. I whirled and brought my sword to my defence. Sparks flew as the swords clashed, skidding against one another. Jeez the force, she'd never shown this much strength before. She pushed, forcing me back. I angled the sword making her slide past me. I kicked aiming for her stomach. She grunted but that was it. She didn't budge nor yelp. It was as if I was nothing. It must have shown because Alithra smirked and disappeared. I had no idea where she was until I felt the cool metal against my neck. I glanced around and jerked away. I couldn't feel her at all. When I generally fought her, I could feel her reiatsu, now there was nothing. It was like she'd died.

"Do you see now Ichigo? I told you, you had more reiryoku than I and you let that go to your head. Strength and power mean nothing when you contend it to skill and experience. I know my limits and yours. You barely know your own and you have no idea about mine. Urahara, Yoruichi and I just need to glance at someone to know their limits. We know how to measure reiatsu, you do not. You are strong and skilful but 10 years is nothing. You say 10 years is enough for training, it's not. I have trained since I could walk and still do. I have lived for 2.6 billion years. I have seen empires, races and ages come and go. So many fighters..." I watched her paused, as I flashed over, slashing. She moved back, the blade only cutting her cheek.

"Seems you refuse to learn." She growled coldly. I attacked again, slicing diagonally she parried with ease, as if I was a fly. I huffed. I faked to the right, she followed and I spun to the left. This attack was going to hit, she was still looking at where I was beforehand. Rapidly she ducked and twirled on the floor knocking my feet from under me. I fell to the floor onto my face. How the hell did she manage to move so fast?

"Come on Ichigo, if you fight like this, I will never fight you seriously. I know you're faster and stronger than this or am I mistaken?" She taunted, antagonising me.

I growled loudly and forbiddingly. "Getsuga Tenshou." I shouted, letting the wave of dark energy run towards her. When it had ripped through the clearing, there was silence. I looked around worriedly. Had I hit her? Had I just hurt her?

"I was wondering when you were going to use some of Zangetsu's abilities. Has he already taught them to you? No it was the demon that used it first, wasn't it." Alithra snarled cruelly, whilst clapping. She stood there unmarked and unruffled. I panted slightly, that had taken a bit and I didn't know why. Something was wrong, something was draining me. As if, there was some oppressive energy, pushing me down, drowning me.

"So you are starting to feel it. This is what it feels like to fight an ethereal werewolf on a blood moon. We are saturated with the reiryoku we draw from the moon. And when we are at my current state and not entirely controlled, we do something strange. We let it leak but as it leaks out everything it touches, we drain. I guess it makes it easier to kill your prey, unless you want fight. Then it kind of sucks." Alithra cackled, her voice showing some madness. My eyes widened, when she suddenly appeared behind me. I didn't have time to react as the sword met with the flesh of my back. I growled in pain. She spun aiming for my neck, my eyes widened I couldn't stop it, but Toshiro did. He held for a moment then nudged her backward and summoned Ice sending it out after her. She landed on her left foot and leapt off it, over the ice wave. I cussed, they'd interfered. Great now I'd lost, but if they hadn't, I'd have died. Shit! What was up with Alithra?

"Hado 33 Sokatsui." Rangiku shouted firing blue flames at Alithra. She weaved passed the blast, appearing beside of Rangiku. Alithra spun kicking Rangiku in the back of the head. Grimmjow and Nel attacked together, Grimmjow changing into his panther form and Nel into her ibex centaur form. Nel thrust forward with her lance. Alithra caught the attack on the flat her blade one hand positioned on the hilt the other in the middle of the blade. Nel managed to push Alithra back, trapping her against a thick trunked tree. Grimmjow leapt around attacking Alithra from the side. They'd got her, there was nothing she could do. Nel in this form was physically stronger than Alithra. My hopes were shattered as Alithra smirked. She slid her hand up her blade to its point and using Nel's strength, she angled the blade and pushed the lance, making it swing into Grimmjow. It knocked him to the ground. Nel stumbled due to the sudden change, giving Alithra the opening. She launched forward aiming to kill.

I moved rapidly using the shunpo technique Yoruichi had instructed me in, combining it with the natural strength I possessed because of the demon. I closed the gap faster then what anyone else could. Crossing the distance in milliseconds. I blocked Alithra's blade from hitting Nel. Alithra was fast but I had the ability to go even faster. I just had to completely master the combining of the two. I huffed, holding my ground against her and the force driving me down. But soon, I gave way. Alithra sent me flying into Nel, toppling both of us over.

"Alithra enough. Stop before you lose control." Urahara warned, shouting at her.

"There is one problem with that. It's already too late." She growled evilly. She leapt forward her body changing, her clothes changing with her skin into white and gold fur. The leather straps holding the swords merged along with rest, the weapons fell to the ground. In a second it was over and there stood a large humanoid wolf. Primarily white with a gold furred back and gold streaks running randomly throughout her fur. Jaws gaping wide showing pearly white teeth. The wolf opened its eyes, one was completely gold the other silver. She raised her head howling at the moon. I didn't look up because that would be a deadly mistake. I kept my eyes trained on her.

She jerked her head and snarled menacingly at me, as she jumped forward. The energy condensed, becoming more oppressive. I successfully dodged her long claws, as they aimed for my throat. She skidded to a halt, simultaneously attacking again. Toshiro ran forward blocking its strike with his sword, Rangiku pulled out a dagger stabbing her but not lethally. Alithra pushed away from the pair, growling fiercely. She launched forward knocking Toshiro and Rangiku back into me. We thudded to the ground. We were all lethargic, it was this damn oppressive energy.

She launched forward, not toward me but to Rukia and the other humans. No. I shunpoed forward, slashing across her chest. She howled sharply in pain. Alithra paused glaring at me. I watched as the wound knitted together. She had just healed faster than me. She launched forward biting for my neck. I dodged and lashed out as she passed but stopped. I couldn't do it. Grimmjow ran forward with Nel close behind. She dodged each of their attacks and clawed upwards. Racking her claws across their flesh. She flipped backwards turning back into her human self. Her fur morphed back into human skin and her clothes reappeared.

She moved forward and in a second she was in front of me. Eyes hard, she grabbed my neck and held me up in the air. Was she really this wild that she would kill us?

"So what did you think, Urahara, Yoruichi?" Alithra asked letting go, she dropped me to the floor. Her voice was normal, not a sign of madness. God damn her. It was an act, another lesson.

"It was good. You would have really had me going there if you hadn't said tonight was a blood moon." Urahara replied cheerfully. What the hell was he talking about?

"Kisuke she wasn't talking about her acting. She was talking about how they did." Yoruichi reprimanded with her cat like grin on her face.

"Well my opinion is they did horrible. They let fear get to them and didn't look at their surroundings. They worked shockingly together and worse they began to hold back after I turned. Fools. And the normals were too stunned to do anything. Yeesh. And you?" Alithra growled pointing at me. "So much for, I could beat any one of you. You could not do it in a group and I'm not even at full strength. If you hadn't faltered because you were fighting me you and the others could have easily overpowered me. And maybe you could have done it fighting alone."

"What do you mean not at full strength? You said it was a blood moon." I whined.

"Idiot, look up at the moon, what do you notice about it?" Alithra retorted angrily. I glanced up and sure enough there was the moon normal colour not even full. I cursed. So that's what Mr Clogs 'n' Hat meant.

"But the energy...?" I asked trailing off.

"Is a trick, I learnt when I was younger to make strong prey panic and lose their focus, which mimics what an ethereal wolf does on a blood moon. But unlike it, I don't actually drain you. If you realised what I was doing you'd have been able use your reiryoku. Even the weakest person can do this technique. You do not even have to use that much of your own reiryoku." Alithra sated proudly.

"But how?" Asked Kaien confused.

"Simple. In this instance Alithra used Ichigo's own massive store of spiritual energy, which constantly leaks out, against him. Using a minimal amount of her own, she moulded Ichigo's condensing it and pushed it back down onto him and the rest of you. While moulding Ichigo's reiryoku she interlaced it with her own making it appear foreign to him. Because she did this it only felt like you were drained but your own energy was right in front of you. And because Ichigo's leaks out, it was all the easier." Answered Urahara excitedly. Bloody scientist, telepathic freak.

"How did you learn it? What, from a murderous monster, a dark wolf?" Rukia growled spitefully. I could tell she didn't mean to say the last part but that it had just slipped out.

"No, not from a wolf but from demons." Alithra answered defensively.

"What?" Shouted the whole group including Urahara and Yoruichi in shock.

"H...Ho...How?" I spluttered out.

"It's a fear tactic they use during torture. They did it to me more than a few times. Eventually I realised what they were doing and adapted it using it for my own needs. So it will be easy for you to use." Alithra answered as if it was nothing.

"Why the hell were you being tortured by demons?" I cried out, even more shocked.

"For doing my job as a Lumen-wolf, for protecting mortals from them. I got in their way even I was an Atra-wolf and they didn't like it. So back off about it." Alithra growled. I bit my lip to stop myself questioning her further. God I was being like Rukia, man she's a bad influence.

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Urahara spoke with his usual cheer in his tone. "Well let's forget about that, because you all just failed that test miserably. Go get some sleep, we wake at dawn tomorrow. We start training with a nice hike after an early breakfast. Then some meditation, and reiatsu control, then movement techniques and a lunch break. More running afterward, with weights too, then we'll go onto some strength exercises then skill, until we break for dinner. After dinner we'll do some night time sparring. It'll be fun." Urahara finished off excitedly, clapping his hands together like a child. I groaned and walked off heading for bed. Rukia ran and caught up to me and gripped my arm. Turning me to the direction she was pointing at. I saw Alithra sit down in the clearing and look up at the moon. I went to go to her, until Urahara got in my way.

"Ichigo leave it. This is normal for her. Werewolves don't sleep. The moon replenishes their energy, so they don't need to rest, unless they completely exhaust themselves. Alithra used a lot of energy but not enough to cause her to sleep." Urahara informed me. I glanced at him, his face was dead serious. I turned away and went to bed. I took my coat and shirt off and fell into my somehow ready bed, still a bit tender from my fight. Jeez, I wonder how much had Alithra held back? And more still, if my other mentors ever went all out in our spars? God I was naive. They said I had more reiryoku. They had meant it as I had the potential to become strong enough to do what I had too. I was young and inexperienced compared to them.

I closed my mind to stop thinking. **"Ha. You got your ass kicked King. I could've beaten her with my eyes closed." **He mocked cruelly.

"Oh shut up." I mumbled to myself. But there had been something in his voice under his cocky tone. It could have been something akin to fear or respect. But that couldn't be right.

"Excuse me Ichigo? I wasn't talking" Asked the confused voice of Kuchiki Rukia.

I jerked upwards. "Ah I wasn't talking to you... I was... ah... talking to... my... other side. Sorry, I didn't realise any one was close enough to hear..." I stuttered lamely. God I was such an idiot. I just mended things with her. Well actually she mended them with me. Doesn't really matter, I just don't want to mess it up.

Rukia giggled at me. There appeared to be a faint blush on her cheeks. Why the heck was she blushing? Oh right no shirt. I laid back down and closed my eyes.

"Ichigo, how hard is the training going to be?" Rukia queried curiously.

"Hard. So we better get some rest. They'll have us up bright and early." I responded tiredly. I heard Rukia mumble in understanding. She rolled over to sleep. I looked up at the starry sky, remembering what my mother, Masaki, had said about them to my sisters and me. That they were our guides and if we ever had a problem there would always be some solution in the stars and their stories. I shut my eyes and drifted gently to sleep.

* * *

**The Next morning.**

I felt someone nudge me wake gently, then harder. "Ichigo wake up. If you don't wake up, I'll kick you." Said a voice that was familiar but I couldn't remember. I was way too tired.

"Fine have it your way." With that the mystery person kicked me straight in the gut and then I heard the chuckles of multiple people. Geez, did it hurt, my eyes bulged open and fell on the familiar face of Tatsuki.

"Jeez Tatsuki. Wait, what the hell are you doing here?" I asked shocked. As I looked around I saw that Ishida, Orihime, Keigo, Mizuiro, and Chad were all here too. I gaped looking from face to face. My sleepiness forgotten.

"Alithra found Chad, Ishida and myself and brought us here." Orihime chirped cheerfully.

"And Yoruichi and Urahara found us a couple days ago." Mizuiro answered with a slight smile on his face as he said Yoruichi, so did Keigo. Except in Keigo's case, there was drooling involved.

"Mizuiro, Keigo don't flirt with Yoruichi or any of the other females here, because they will hurt you." I said it slowly so they could get the full meaning. Yoruichi would definitely tease them in some way, Nel would politely refuse, and Rangiku would probably flirt back too, just to tease. Alithra would definitely hurt them and Rukia, Rukia, I had no idea what she would do but I'm pretty sure Renji would have none of it.

I heard someone yawn and then saw Rukia sit up stretching. Immediately Keigo was introducing himself, typical. "Hello I'm Asano Keigo and who may you be, my petite princess?"

Rukia just stared. I don't think she realised he was hitting on her. I grabbed a small rock and threw it, hitting Keigo in the head.

"OWWW." He cried.

"Keigo leave her alone, she doesn't need to be harassed by you." I growled. From the corner of my eye, I saw Ishida smirk. I was about ask him why, when two familiar girls showed up.

"Ichi-nii" Karin and Yuzu shouted happily, as they ran toward me. I stood up to greet them but they didn't stop running. They laughed merrily as they leapt and knocked into me, causing me to fall back on my ass. I chuckled at their antics and hugged back. I began to tickle both of them until they managed to launch a counterattack. This of course, began with Karin whacking me across the head. Together they began tickling me back. I wasn't ticklish at all, I just pretended to, for them. Well except in one place, but they never tickled near my side. I told them I was injured there and it still hurt.

"Come kids, enough playing, it's time for training." Shouted Yoruichi jovially. We didn't stop but Yoruichi didn't get angry. Instead she joined in and she knew about my white lie. I didn't lie to them that much. My sisters knew I wasn't normal. They knew I was a demon but they didn't have a clue about my abilities or what I'd done. I was laughing hard when we finally stopped. I hadn't acted like this for a while now. I heard Alithra chuckle, she was smiling at us. Generally when I had to train, she'd scold me for taking too long but this time, nothing. I don't think she had the heart to spoil my time with my sisters. I knew she liked to see me relaxed and acting normal. We slowly got up and made our way to where breakfast was being served.

"Ichi-nii, who's that?" Yuzu asked pointing to Rukia.

I laughed. "That midget there?" I asked. Rukia bristled and was about to retort until I continued on. "That's Rukia, be nice to her, k, she's had a hard time recently. You too Karin." I replied, softly. They nodded and greeted Rukia then ran off. I smiled, genuinely too.

"So Ichigo the Strawberry has a soft side after all, I never seen you speak so softly and kindly." Rukia asserted with slight amazement in her voice.

"Ah shut it. They're my sisters. I'd never yell or speak unkindly to them. They deserve better than that." I uttered quietly. I saw her smile wider from the corner of my eye.

"Mm-hm. Thank you too, for caring and helping me through all this." She whispered. I looked up slightly surprised. I'd never thought she'd say thank you again but then I didn't think she'd apologise either. Guess she's full of surprises. I saw her cheeks redden slightly. She glanced up and ran away following the others. I chuckled and felt something stir. The same emotion that been stirring since I met her, but I wasn't sure what it was. I trudged to breakfast, contemplating what things meant and sorting through everything that had happened.

As I walked into the clearing, I saw everyone was already there conversing with one another, cluttering the clearing. I saw Yuzu talking to Rukia, they were smiling and laughing. I scanned for Karin and saw her with Toshiro. They were kicking some sort of ball to one another. I laughed, Karin always loved to play that game and it seemed she'd found someone who was just as into it as she. Karin was smiling while Toshiro remained stoic, despite the faint pink on his cheeks. Oh he better not try anything with Karin. If he did and if he hurt her. Not even God himself, would be able to stop me in what I'd do to him. I wanted to interrupt but Karin was having fun, so I said nothing.

I felt myself dragged away from where I was standing. I looked down to see Yuzu and Rukia were the ones doing so. They sat and so did I. Immediately, when I did, Yuzu pushed a plate of food to my face. She loved to cook and she was good too. So I gladly ate it, not only to satisfy my hunger but to bring a wide smile to her face.

Soon breakfast was over and so were the fun and games, now it was time for training.

**End of Ichigo's POV**

* * *

**Rukia's POV**

Oh God I'd never been so tired. I'd awoken at dawn, had breakfast, meeting more of Ichigo's friends as well as his two sisters. After that we'd all gone for a hike, but no we weren't walking, we were jogging, sometimes running.

Ichigo had gotten the worst of it. He was running using his unnatural speed and abilities and alongside him, he had Yoruichi harassing him. She would sometimes run normally and then she would suddenly attack him, causing him to defend himself. Urahara made Rangiku, Toshiro, Nel and Grimmjow run using their abilities as well, but they didn't have anyone harassing them. Periodically they would use some part of their abilities. In Nel's and Grimmjow's case it was changing forms. While Toshiro would send out ice attacks and Rangiku would cast spells. For the rest of us it was running.

There was one thing I'd noticed, Alithra wasn't with us. They probably had some plan but I didn't ask. We went up and down hills, across streams and rivers until we stopped beside a ravine. We were on a plateau of a large cliff. It took us three hours to get there. For God sake I'm a damn noble Lady. Why was I doing this? But then I really haven't been a Lady of court for awhile now.

On the plateau we did meditation, which was easy but we didn't do it for long. At the start we sat and cleared our minds relaxing and had tea but soon that easiness stopped. We meditated for an hour. Relaxing our sore muscles and tired minds. Alongside it was reiatsu control, which anyone could do. For some reason Ichigo was moved away from us. I didn't get why until I heard a massive explosion. It seemed that when the Strawberry mucked up in his control the consequences were quite volatile. After the first time it happened again and again, until about the seventh time and our instructors called it quits. In my opinion I'd done quite well. Ichigo shuffled back into the clearing, he had debris in his hair and dirt on his face. WE began laughing at him, he snarled in return. Now that I knew why he'd been moved I was more than relieved, as I saw the craters he'd made just from trying to control his reiatsu.

"Urahara, why does Ichigo's reiatsu explode when he mis controls it?" Mizuiro asked. Ichigo scowled deeper.

"Because Ichigo is a demon, his actual reiatsu is extremely violent and dangerous. So when he tries to control it, so he can make it more effective, but it can have devastating results when it backfires. Though it doesn't actually hurt him because it's his own reiryoku, it can hurt others near him." Urahara explained, he chuckled at the end.

"Oh laugh it up. I know I suck." Ichigo growled. That just made us laugh more.

We then moved onto movement techniques. This included balancing. I fell over 8 times straight onto my side, butt and knees. At least I wasn't the only one ,most of my guards kept falling except Yumichika and Madarame, which is kind of a surprise. Also Ichigo, Grimmjow and Rangiku misbalanced multiple times. It was funny considering when Ichigo first fell, he did so after teasing me for falling and he hit his head. After that he kept his mouth shut. Chad fell so did Ishida, Keigo, and Mizuiro. Orihime, Tatsuki, Nel, Toshiro, Yuzu and Karin were the only ones beside Urahara and Yoruichi who didn't fall.

I felt jealous that Orihime hadn't misbalanced, as bad as that sounds. Because each time Ichigo did, she went over and helped him. Showing how to do it. Why the hell I was jealous, was anyone's guess. But I refused to believe I had feelings like that for Ichigo. After balancing we trained our movement. Practising and refining our hand to hand and sword swings without the swords. We did it slowly and carefully to get used to the movements.

Which brings us to right now, lunch. Renji and Ichigo were in the middle of a fist fight. Damn Boys and their testosterone. Renji had started it, _again_. I really didn't see his problem. Worst was Urahara and Yoruichi were letting them do it.

"Kaien tell Renji to stop." I requested. Every time Ichigo pushed Renji away, he would try and walk away but Renji, just wouldn't let him.

"Renji enough, what did I tell you before?" Ordered Kaien to no avail. When Renji didn't answer, Kaien shrugged and I growled.

When they parted again, I slipped in between and pointing at him, I hissed. "Renji enough. What the hell is your problem?" Of course no answer. I grabbed his wrist and yanked him away from everyone else. I stopped when we passed the tree line and were a sufficient distance away.

"Abarai Renji, you are going to tell me what your problem is. Not as your superior but as your friend." I commanded but my tone quickly softening. Renji was only two years older than me, he was an old friend and he'd always been there. I relied on him, I trusted him and now he was going to do the same.

"It's that kid." He growled angrily.

"Ichigo? What about him?" I asked confused. I know Ichigo was a demon and because of that he'd done some horrible things but he was still a good person.

Renji put his hand on my shoulder and spoke sullenly. "I can't read him, and that to me makes him unpredictable. And... I don't want him taking advantage of you. You've been spending a lot of time with him."

I couldn't help let the little laugh escape, as he said it. "Ichigo take advantage of me? Ha! He's not like that." I replied giggling more.

"Rukia you don't know that. This is the first time you've really been out in the world." He muttered worriedly.

"No Renji, I do know. When we stopped in Rukongai, I had to share a room with him and there was only one bed. He offered to sleep on the floor but I said no and convinced him otherwise. He laid there as far away from me as possible. It was then I remarked on how touchy he was about his personal space, he of course denied it. So I tested it by hugging him from behind..." I trailed off as I found Renji glaring at me. I felt my cheeks go slightly pink. If he was acting like this to this part of the story, then I better not tell him about what nearly happened. I gulped and continued on. "Well he spun round, twisting his way out of it and backed away. He fell off the bed. After that he was absolute about sleeping on the floor. He could've tried something there but he didn't. So would stop trying to beat him up, you're going to get _yourself_ hurt."

I finished and Renji rolled his eyes, I hissed. "Don't roll your eyes at me Renji. He has risked a lot to help me and he hasn't even asked for anything in return. So please do this for me?" I pleaded. He sighed and nodded, defeated.

As we began to walk away he stopped me and turned me to face him again, laying his hands on my shoulders. He ducked down so he was at my eye level. "Rukia, if he hurts you, if he lays a hand on you wrongly, so help him, I will kill him." He declared determined. He walked away and I huffed, frustrated at him.

I was leaving the tree line, when Kaien pulled me back. "Rukia can I talk to you?" he asked, I nodded in reply.

"I want to talk to you about Ichigo..." He started and I interrupted huffing. "Spare me the lecture, I've already had it from Renji. I already told him, Ichigo won't try taking advantage of me."

I went to move away when he began speaking again. "It's not that. It's more your feelings for him." I went to refute it but he raised his hand silencing me. "Don't deny it. You like him or at least being around him."

"What are you talking about?" I demanded, confused.

"Please Rukia. I know you. You haven't been so relaxed, so warm since Hisana died. Strange thing about it is, you're like this with the boy who killed her..." I went disrupt him as he trailed off but he resumed again.

"I'm not saying that it's bad thing. I'm just saying, I'm glad you found someone who can make you feel like this. Despite being a Demon, Ichigo doesn't seem like a bad kid. So if you like..." I didn't let him finish that sentence. I lashed out and kicked him straight in the shins.

"Kaien I don't like him that way." I growled as I stalked away. I heard him chuckling, as he followed me back. I was sure he mumbled something like, 'sure you don't' but I couldn't be sure.

Soon we left to go back to the valley but this time we had extra weight in the form of rocks. God it felt as if my limbs wanted to fall off by the time we made it to the valley. The next thing we did was some strength exercises which included push ups, chin ups, crunches and more. Then skills which were more with sword work with an actual sword this time and fighting again. But unlike movement we weren't moving slowly, we were moving how you would in fight. Working hard to get the strike perfect, right strength and speed. We did it constantly until it was faultless. For skills those who had abilities began training them as well. More instructors showed up, one for each new unique talent. The ones who'd been trained before just practised by themselves or tested one another.

Tatsuki was being taught by a muscular man. They both had phenomenal hand to hand, but they began adding their ability to it. I gasped when Tatsuki managed to summon a large flame. She accidently caught fire to one of the trees near her. Her master soon had it under control. Mizuiro worked with Urahara, for awhile they sat and did nothing. They were conversing mentally. Soon Urahara began instructing Mizuiro in telekinesis. I was stunned when Urahara began moving things with his mind. He hadn't said he could do that. Keigo was a different matter, he could run fast and I mean really fast. Yoruichi helped with it, showing him how not to overextend so he could stop instantly. He obviously wasn't listening as he kept crashing into things. Among it were trees, rocks, oh and people. Which included me! It was funny when he ran into Chad, because Chad did not budge, it was like Keigo had hit into a two tonne boulder. While helping Keigo, Yoruichi would also help Chad. They didn't have anyone to help him, they'd never seen his ability before. But Yoruichi managed to get Chad to coax it out. He sent this massive beam of energy through the forest. There were indignant cries from the other residents. Finally Orihime was being helped by tall and slender woman, she was an elf. The elf was a healer and showed Orihime techniques to heal severely injured people at minimal risk to herself.

We were finished early so Urahara had us do the sparring practise now instead of after dinner. Each of us was paired with one another. Except Orihime who was on the side with her master, should anyone get hurt but then most of us sat out as well. Grimmjow and Nel sparred together as did Toshiro and Rangiku. Tatsuki sparred with her mentor, and Ichigo wanted to sit out but he was made to spar against Urahara. Who mind you, is completely crazy. He literally tried killing Ichigo. Great teacher huh? But then it did get a reaction out of Ichigo. But still Urahara is clinically _insane._

It was during the spars that Alithra finally showed herself, but not how I expected it.

"Enough training. We have a problem." She shouted. Her tone didn't reveal anything about her emotions.

"What's that puppy?" Yoruichi asked jabbing, trying to get a reaction.

"Yoruichi, we don't have time for games. All of you know that I came through Sangre Pass to get here and wasn't attacked. Late last night, one of the wolves that was scouting the eastern mountain pass, saw something strange. He saw Atra-Wolves moving toward Sangre Pass. He came back here to inform me of what happened. We tracked them until they stopped. It was in Sangre Pass that I managed to hear one of their conversations. They were moving to the Soul Society, Hueco Mundo border near Karakura." She proclaimed seriously.

"So what? A wolf pack was moving territory and it's got you worried." Spat Renji unsurprised.

"Except it wasn't one pack. I counted over 20 Alphas. I'm rather sure it was every single Atra-wolf pack in wilderness. Furthermore they were meeting with other wolves. And we keep getting reports of Atra-wolves moving from their territories. With this much movement and that many moving together, something's up." Alithra asserted solemnly.

"So what's the point of the gathering?" Asked Kaien confused.

"It means something is being planned and it's most likely something to do with Aizen. If he has managed to get the Atra-wolves onside then..." Urahara declared trailing off. He didn't have to finish, we all knew that the end result and it wasn't good.

"Ok this is depressing." Moaned Rangiku. She was never one for seriousness.

"Matsumoto, stop whining, this is important." Toshiro growled.

"Actually Toshiro, Rangiku's right." Alithra said cheerfully. How come Toshiro didn't tell off Alithra, Yoruichi or Urahara off, when they didn't call him Hitsugaya-Taicho? We looked at her surprised. She'd agreed with Matsumoto.

"I agree with the puppy there. We need a break, time for some Sake." Yoruichi voiced her agreement.

"Don't call me puppy, kitty-cat." Alithra muttered. Now I know where Ichigo gets it from.

"Oh my mistake dog." Yoruichi goaded back.

"Shut it alley-cat." Alithra growled baring teeth. Now it was getting a bit serious. I looked at Ichigo and the rest, they were laughing.

"Don't call me that, mutt." Yoruichi snarled back.

"Mutt huh, at least I'm not a pussy." Alithra said superiorly.

"Yeah but you're a Bitch." Yoruichi snapped back, which sent Grimmjow into a fit of loud laughter.

Alithra went to yell but sighed instead. "Well I fell straight into that one."

"Yes Alithra you did. That's twice in a week." Urahara taunted.

"Oh well at least, we have someone laugh at that isn't me." Yoruichi said smiling wide, Alithra rolled her eyes in response.

"So, we avin a party or what? Let's break out the Sake." Grimmjow yelled meeting eyes with Rangiku. They grinned this was going to be fun.

* * *

Hey no cliffy, for once. What do you know, miracles happen.

Next Chapter: A party and A story. Hmmmm.... Well you'll all see how Yoruichi and Urahara met Alithra. Um there's a party with sake and Matsumoto, so I believe you can guess what'll happen.

**Note:**So far I've written up, 17 chapters and planned who knows, I have so many damn Ideas in my head, some of them from talking to Teh Red Mage. My plan doesn't really mean much anymore.

On holidays no homework except I have to read How to Kill a Mockingbird so I should be updating more.

So please review and read the next chapter.

Also I want your opinions on something. What should I call Ichigo's hollow in my story? On profile I have a poll about it. There is Ogichi, Hichigo, Shiro or just leaving it demon as options. So vote and choose but if you have a name that's original tell me, I'd be more than happy to hear it. "PLEASE HAVE A SAY. IT"LL HELP ME."


	15. Chapter 15: A Story and a Party

Hey everyone, this is my first story for bleach and also my first story for fanfiction. So it will not be perfect.

Sorry if I made any mistakes in this chapter.

Please no Flames, but Constructive criticism, advice and ideas are accepted, as it will help me write this story and improve it.

I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does, I only own the OCs, plotline and Ideas(some have been inspired though)

**Word count: **7208 in 16 and a half pages.

Warning some course language, some sexual reference, and there is violence. Also there are some OCs but they only help the story work and the characters might be oocish but this an AU story.

Thanks to kaiserkawaii, Teh Red Mage, Hatake Tsughi, xwhitemoonx, and SerafinaDonna for reading and reviewing last chapter. Thanx for your comments and criticisms and patience.

Remember if you have any questions about the fic just ask.

Well I went snow today so I'm dead tired at the moment, please excuse any mistakes I made. But despite being tired I put Chapter 15. So here it is. And it's really, really long.

* * *

Chapter 15: A Story and a Party

* * *

**Rangiku's POV**

Party time, party time. Now's the time to put my plan into action.

"Grimmjow come here." I shouted, he looked at me and followed. I went away from everyone so we were out of hearing. I continued whispering. "I need your help."

"With what?" He muttered. I could tell he wanted to start drinking, but I know he'd want to help me.

"To get Ichigo drunk, so he can loosen up enough to show his feelings." I answered, smiling wide. I saw Grimmjow's eyes alight with glee as his grin got bigger.

Suddenly he frowned. "But how are we gonna do it? Afta last time I don't think, he'll be acceptin drinks from either of us." Grimmjow enquired. He was right. How?

"Well Alithra, did you hear that? They're trying to get Ichigo drunk. Wonder why?" Yoruichi said slyly.

"Oh I heard. And I think I have an idea as to why. Rangiku's trying to play match maker. Question is what we're going to do about it?" Alithra noted with a slight smirk. Great, now they knew, we were in trouble now.

"Mmm... Well I think we help them, of course." Yoruichi replied, happily.

"Of course. It's for his own good, after all." Alithra agreed nodding. What the hell was going on? Were they going to help us or were they teasing us?

"Um did ya just really say that?" Asked a very confused Grimmjow. I was just as confounded.

"Yep. We're the answer to your problem." Yoruichi stated impishly.

"What problem?" I asked, playing dumb.

"The one of how to slip him the sake. He won't take it from you, but I think he may take from me or Yoruichi. How I love, being the so called trusted adult figure." Alithra assured.

"But why? I thought you of all people would be against it Alithra, after you know, last time." Honestly I was confused. Last time me and Grimmjow got Ichigo drunk, let's say, Alithra was none too pleased.

"True but hell, I've watched that boy grow up for a while now. I've seen him let so many girls go. Damn boy needs to get someone, he needs to stop pushing everyone away. And if getting him drunk is the only way to get him to admit his feelings for Rukia, then I'm in." Alithra proclaimed devilishly.

"So you've noticed it too then?" I asked.

"Rangiku I think the only ones who haven't noticed is themselves. Or they have and keep denying it." Yoruichi responded factually.

"Ok so we got some of the oldies in on it. So what's the plan." Grimmjow asked excitedly.

"We do it after dinner and story time..." I interrupted Yoruichi there.

"Wait we're having story time." I muttered surprised.

"Yep some of the young ones are still scared, so they want reassurance. If you want any stories or myths told just ask. Anyway can I finish what I was going to say or do you have more questions?" Yoruichi asked waiting for a reply. Grimmjow and I nodded allowing her to proceed.

"Good. After story time we start serving beverages. We'll get Alithra to give Ichigo sake that's been diluted. After a couple he won't realise or care if we give him a stronger one or really care who's giving it to him." Yoruichi planned.

"Then we keep servin them to im til he spills his guts about his feelins." Grimmjow interrupted.

"Actually, no. We serve him enough until he's half way there, not too drunk yet not too sober. Then we pin it on Rukia to help him out. But we have to work through it quickly. Demons become sober faster than other marked ones. They don't like being under the influence." Alithra declared.

I was originally going to just get him sloshed and have him spill but their idea was much better. It put him in a position where he wasn't thinking clearly and with the girl he liked. Allowing him to be reckless enough to tell Rukia. Also he doesn't embarrass himself completely and he can't blame it totally, on being sloshed.

"I like it lets do it." I asserted agreeing and so did Grimmjow.

**End of Rangiku's POV**

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

We had dinner, a tender boar on the spit. We were sitting around the fire for some tales. Great I've probably heard them a thousand times, except... how Yoruichi and Urahara met Alithra. I had to request that one. I wonder why they've never told it before.

"Okay, anyone have any requests or questions?" Urahara asked everyone. The chattering came back to life as people discussed what they wanted to hear. Even the normals were enjoying it. I guess few people knew legends or history like Urahara, Yoruichi and Alithra. We'd heard a couple of stories and myths but there were still plenty. And even more unanswered questions.

"I have one." I shouted drawing their attention. Currently Alithra was having a drink.

"What is it Ichigo?" Yoruichi asked feline eyes glinting with playfulness. She was definitely planning something tonight. Guess I'll find out when it happens.

"Actually more of a question." I said slyly. Everyone groaned, they wanted a story. "How did you and Urahara meet Alithra?" I asked innocently. Alithra spat out her drink coughing.

"I guess we can tell them that, can't we?" Asked Urahara sneakily.

"Yes I think so." Yoruichi agreed cunningly.

"Ah-a, no way. I don't think these kids need a story like that." Alithra growled.

"Oh come on. I've never heard it before." Whined Yuzu and Karin together. This evoked shouting in agreement from Keigo, Grimmjow, and Mizuiro at first, then the rest started.

"Shhh. Alright we'll tell the damn story." Alithra cried out in defeat.

Yoruichi smiled joyously and started. "Well I was about 13 and Urahara was 14 when we first met her. It was just after Urahara and I had discovered our abilities. We practised every time we saw one another whilst keeping it secret from anyone else..."

**End of Ichigo's POV**

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Yoruichi's POV_**

_I ran downstairs to the courtyard when I saw Urahara had finally come. I'd missed him, I hadn't had anyone to talk to about my secret. I knew he would be just as nervous as me about it. Urahara was the only one I'd told. Not even Soi Fon knew and she was like a little sister. We were marked. I was a were-cat, last time I touch a strange cat but, then it won't really matter now. And Urahara was a telepath and a brilliant scientist, not that I'd tell him that._

_I ran forward and stopped right in front of him. I curtsied politely to my mother who was there and him. Keeping the facade, that I was the perfect lady. Urahara bowed in return. We smiled and ran off to the stables._

**_End of Yoruichi's POV_**

_

* * *

_

**Ichigo's POV.**

Ha. Yoruichi a perfect lady. I can barely imagine her in a dress. I watched Yoruichi pause allowing Urahara to continue. He was grinning as he spoke, to me it seemed he liked this story. "In this instance we were at Yoruichi's home. We ran to the stables escaping to our hidden place. I practised my telepathic gifts while Yoruichi her were-cat abilities..."

* * *

**_Urahara's POV_**

_We ran to the stables. When we got there, we asked Robert the stable hand to saddle up some horses. He did so without complaint. We quickly rode to our secret spot, where we worked on our gifts._

"_Urahara I have an idea" Shouted Yoruichi immaturely._

"_What?" I asked interested. She generally wasn't so childishly nor enthusiastic. _

"_Let's play tag." She replied proudly._

_That was her big idea. "Yoruichi we need to practise, how will tag help?" I questioned sceptical and annoyed._

"_It will. We can sense one another right? You can read minds and I'm really fast. So we can adapt our abilities to tag. So you can read my mind to know what I will do and I can use my speed to dodge. And we can use our 6th sense, to find where one another are. So we have fun and we practise." She responded smartly._

"_That's actually really smart. How come I didn't think of it?" I whined._

"_Because despite being a genius, you have a tendency to be stupid in the most simplest of things." Yoruichi retorted. Hmp... She wasn't going to let me live it down._

_We played tag for a few hours then returned home for dinner. It was nearly dark so we hurried back._

**_End of Urahara's POV._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Ichigo's POV**

I chuckled with the rest at the thought of them playing and being kids. But then again they never exactly stopped.

"Also we were terrified of being found out, when Alithra came to town." Urahara paused, waiting expectantly for Alithra to take over. She didn't. "Alithra are you going to start speaking or do want Yoruichi and I, to make it all the more worse for you?" Questioned Urahara deviously.

"Fine." She sighed before continuing on.

"Previously before I arrived a young group of wolves barely a pack, were captured by the Shihōin family. They were recently turned and wild. They were a danger to themselves and the humans there, confining them. I went in with my pack, when I still had a pack." She paused briefly. That got my attention. She had a pack, the wolves we had lived with.

She resumed speaking. "Our intention was to get them out before the turned and hurt someone. We broke in at the middle of night..."

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Alithra's POV_**

_We moved toward the city the full moon shining down on us. We had to hurry, they'd turn soon. There were walls but nothing we couldn't scale. We quickly went over, most of us leaping to the top. None of us had changed. We were in human form because if we were spotted we didn't want them to panic. Nor be tipped off about what we were doing._

_We weaved through the city making our way to the dungeons. The dungeons they were imprisoned in, were separated from the main keep. It was a miniature stronghold inside a stronghold. Specially designed to keep marked ones locked up. I led my pack through, straight to the wolves. Any guards we met were knocked out immediately. They didn't get a chance to see us. _

_We reached the large cell none of them had turned and we broke the lock. We heard shouts of surprise then the padding of feet._

"_Come on. Go, GO." I ordered sternly. Caleb took the front and led the others to safety. My pack surrounded the pups and guided them. We kept them calm using our reiatsu to keep them from turning. I took the rear, prepared to fight. We sprinted through the city waking many people. They stared at us, eyes wide. The guards' reactions were quick and they soon intercepted us from the side._

"_Caleb get them out of here." I commanded._

"_And what are you going to do?" He asked suspicious of my intentions._

"_Get caught." I answered pleasantly, as I threw a guard to the floor._

"_What? Are you stupid?" He questioned my insanity. He often did it too._

"_No. There's some marked ones here and I want to see who they are. Now go." I replied dismissing any argument he would have made as I leapt into the fray._

_He led them away. Over the walls and into cover. When I felt he was further enough way. I dropped my stance and put my hands up in surrender. They looked at me warily and approached me carefully. One of the guards grabbed the shackles and chained my hands. They tugged me to the dungeons but not the marked one's one, it was probably still in shambles. They shut the cell door, chuckling at my situation._

**_End of Alithra's POV._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Ichigo's POV**

"I'd felt that there were a few young ones around and I wanted my chance to see who they were."I watched her pause. Now I knew why she didn't want to tell this story. She didn't want me to see that she was just as irresponsible as me when it came to dealing with normals or with certain situations. She didn't want me to see that every piece of advice she'd given to me, she'd done the exact opposite. Yeah she is so responsible and sane, not.

Urahara took over the story. "She got herself caught and it only got worse. When we heard of her, we thought it was impossible. We'd never seen an actual wolf that was so controlled. Let alone capture one. So we jumped on the chance to see her..."

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Urahara's POV_**

_I was snoring away when Yoruichi came shrieking excitedly into my room, jumping onto me to wake me up. When that didn't work she grabbed the covers and yanked. _

"_Yoruichi. What do want?" I yelped when I felt the cold air touch my skin._

"_Urahara you'll never guess what. It's amazing, remarkable, no phenomenal..." She was ranting, so I interrupted. _

"_Yoruichi you're ranting. What is amazing?" I asked slowly. Man when did she get so girly._

"_They captured a wolf." She squealed. That's why she woke me up. What the hell was the matter with her?_

"_Jeez. What's the big deal? Your family always capture wolves and generally in packs." I retorted. I didn't see why it was exciting._

_Yoruichi rolled her eyes. "Yeah I know that, but this one's different. She's older and more controlled. She's not like the usual ones we get. And Keeper says it's got everyone on their toes. The wolf that we got was one of the ones, which broke out the pack we caught last week." She retorted back._

"_Really more controlled and how do you know that?" I enquired, still unconvinced._

"_Because last night was a full moon and when they got her, she didn't turn. And I forgot to mention they didn't exactly capture her, she surrendered." Yoruichi responded seriously._

_Now I was interested. "She surrendered? For real? That means werewolves aren't just mindless animals, that they retain humanity, and they are still more than capable of thought and intelligence. Wow. What an interesting development. Could you imagine talking to one? They're immortal you know..."_

"_Urahara, Urahara. You're babbling again. And we can see her. Keeper's going to sneak us in." Yoruichi muttered interrupting me._

"_Really?" I asked cheerful._

"_Thought you'd like it. Now come on dummy." Yoruichi teased playfully. Suddenly I didn't feel so bad about her waking me up. _

_We ran down to the courtyard to where Keeper was waiting for us._

**_End of Urahara's POV_**

_

* * *

_

**Ichigo's POV**

Interesting. They were worse than him as kids and they really hadn't changed much, except that Urahara was insane. Yoruichi was a prankster, and Alithra was now a hypocrite. Together they were the worst influences and biggest pains alive.

"Keeper was the best, he would always get us the news on prisoners and often snuck us in to see the real interesting ones." Urahara finished happily, fond of this childhood memory.

Yoruichi continued. "Yeah he was. He snuck us in and told us to stay hidden. They were interrogating her. He said after it he would be taking guard duty and that we could see her up close and maybe talk to her..."

* * *

**_Yoruichi's POV_**

_We slipped in behind Keeper into the dungeons. I felt exhilarated. I'd seen a few werewolves at a distance but never up close._

"_Yoruichi, Urahara. Come here and stay down." Keeper advised gently. He stowed us behind a corner, where no one would pass or be able to see us. We stayed behind there and waited to see the interrogation. There in the cell was a white and gold haired woman, she sat cross-legged in the middle of the cell. Her eyes were piercing, I wasn't sure what colour they were. Sometimes they were gold other times silver, all I knew was, they were freaky. _

_Keeper went up to the bars and looked in at her. "So girly who are ya?" He asked. He spoke commonly despite his position in the secret mobile corps. He'd never been trained to speak properly but then it never was an issue._

"_None of your concern boy." The white haired woman growled icily._

"_Actually it is. Considerin ya got yarself caught." Keeper snarled back._

"_Caught? Last I checked I surrendered." She replied chuckling._

"_Wouldn't ave made much difference. Except ya'd be dead, dog." Keeper taunted. Trying to get a reaction but nothing except the slight narrowing of her eyes. From most wolves there'd have been a violent response to the insult, yet with her, nothing._

_She chuckled in response shaking her head. "Actually you have it quite wrong. I wouldn't be dead, you and your men would be. And if you're trying to get a reaction with that insult, you will fail. It won't work in this situation." She spoke properly with no commoner's accent._

"_Really then why did ya surrender? See I think yar jus tryin to talk yarself up, cause ya scared." Keeper goaded. Picking at her._

_She huffed and nodded. "Yeah I'm so scared, I think I might pass out." She retorted sarcastically. She resumed speaking before Keeper could. "Did you ever think, that maybe I'm trying to prove a point?" She asked posing a strange question._

"_Nope and don really care. All we're interested in, is where yar pack is. Now tell me that." He directed strongly._

"_Pack? What pack?" She asked seemingly confused._

"_Yar pack. The one ya were with las night." He growled._

"_Sorry don't know." She replied offhandedly._

"_How can't ya?" He asked, now angry. Wow Keeper angry._

"_Because they're not my pack. We met each other in town and we decided breaking them out was mutually beneficial." She responded sweetly._

"_Liar. The soldiers saw ya las night. Ya were barkin out orders. Yar not jus a part of the pack, yar their Alpha. Ain't they gonna be lost without ya?" He snarled frustration rising._

"_Well, you got me. But I'm not sorry to say, that they won't be lost. See we have another Alpha as the same class as me and he's more than capable of leading alone. For now, I'm more than cosy here." She replied sweetly. Infuriating Keeper more._

_"You can act all tough, but ya're jus some youngin who's jus afraid." Keeper growled patronizing her. _

_"You can act all tough, but ya're jus some youngin who's jus afraid." She mocked, mimicking his tone and words perfectly. Her voice returned to normal as she continued talking. "Are you serious? Like that line is going to work. I assure you it applies to you, more than me. Boy." She antagonized, as if she was a parent telling off her child. She didn't look old, she was young. Yet she spoke as if she had years more of understanding than what she appeared to have experienced. But then again she tended to act immaturely. _

"_Everyone out. We ain't getting anything out her. We'll continue tonight and use torture if necessary." Keeper commanded letting his frustration leak into his voice._

"_Sorry boy but that work. I've been through worse than anything you could come up with." She yelled taunting him further. Keeper glowered at her and she smiled brightly like a five year old._

_Keeper walked to us, scowling and nodded. We crept up to her hiding behind the closest corner._

"_You go first." I told Urahara whispering._

"_Ah-a, ladies first." Urahara whispered back._

"_Why don't you both come out? Jeez not like I'll bite." The white haired woman cried out to us._

_We shuffled forward observing her. She eyed us, trying to read us. She smirked slightly._

"_Who are you?" Asked Urahara curious._

"_Name or description about what type of wolf I am? I might give you the first on but the second I'm not so sure about." She replied. Great she answers a question with a question._

"_What's your name?" I asked not worried anymore._

"_Alithra." She responded smiling._

"_Why are you telling us and not Keeper?" I questioned. Most adults only cared what other adults said._

"_Because you asked nicer." She asserted matter of factually as she stood up and leaned against the bars. I gaped that's all it took, ask her nicely. She was strange._

"_Okay, what class?" Urahara asked awed at his chance to study a werewolf up close._

_She laughed. "I told you I wouldn't say."_

"_Oh come on please, please, please, please..." Urahara whined annoying._

"_Nope." She answered. Urahara continued to plead and annoy her and then I joined in._

"_Fine if you two will quit it, just don't tell anyone." She growled. _

"_Really?" We asked together. _

"_Ah No." She growled, putting her foot down. We slouched depressed, she wasn't going to tell us._

_I huffed. "Fine, then why did you surrender?" I enquired._

"_Honestly? You two... among other things." Alithra said evenly._

"_What? Why?" We shouted together._

"_Because you're marked. I must admit you've progressed so far, for such youths. I didn't even feel your reiatsu, until everyone left. Meaning you hid it, which is quite a feat." She answered. How the hell did she know? Alithra grinned toothily and continued. "I'm guessing you're not supposed to be here. So you better scat before the guard that's coming down, shows up."_

_She was right, a guard was on his way and it wasn't Keeper. We ran and ducked around the corner before he showed._

"_Who were you talking to dog?" Growled the man._

"_The old man in the cell next to me." She replied, bored._

"_Huh we..." Before the man could speak, I sensed Alithra spike her reiatsu, directing it at him. He quickly changed what he was going to say. "Ya wes were talkin, what's it ta ya?" Asked the man, showing his crooked yellowed teeth. The guard nodded and walked away._

_We peeked around the corner as she spoke. "You better scat before they catch you. I doubt your mother Kaori would be pleased." I glanced at her surprised. She knew who I was. Before we turned she sighed and spoke again._

"_You should leave before they find out what you really are." She proclaimed boldly._

"_Why?" Urahara asked defensively._

"_Because Kaori hates marked ones more than anything, especially werewolves."_

"_Why?" Urahara asked again._

"_Full of questions aren't you little one but I'll answer. She hates us because her husband, your father Yoruichi was killed when he went hunting after a werewolf. Which I'm sorry for." Alithra replied solemnly._

"_Why?" Urahara asked again._

"_What is with you and whys?" Alithra questioned, she continued though. "Because he died at Kristen's, my uncle's hand, while helping me and my children, to escape from that bastard." She knew my father. My father_ saved_ her. So he didn't hate them like mother said. She lied._

"_Where would we go? Where would we find another home?" I asked, we had no other home._

"_With other marked ones. People, who could help you control your powers, so you can access your full potential, without hurting innocents." Alithra replied happily._

"_Could we go with you?" I asked. She nodded before speaking. "It would be my honour to help you. Though you could only stay with me, until we found others of your kind."_

_I smiled and ran off, with Urahara following._

**_End of Yoruichi's POV_**

_

* * *

_

**Ichigo's POV**

"That's the story of how we meet." Finished Yoruichi pleasantly. Wait did they just say Alithra was a mother? How come I never met her kids?

"Yeah and how'd Alithra get out?" Tatsuki asked. We were curious.

"I guess we better tell them." Urahara stated.

"Do we have to?" Moaned Alithra. She got nods all around in response.

Alithra sighed and resumed speaking. "Fine then I guess, I'll start it. A day after they met me, Shihōin Kaori, Yoruichi's mother summoned me to the throne room..."

* * *

**_Alithra's POV_**

_The interrogator never made good on his promise to requestion me and use torture if needed. I soon found out why. The guards shackled me and three tugged me upwards. Up a few flight of stairs into a grand room with a well decorated chair at the other end of the long room. I had one behind me, one on my right and another on my left._

"_Lady Shihōin will be up shortly." Growled the guard on my left. An idea popped into my head, I glanced around smirking at the guards._

"_What yar smirkin at?" The second guard asked, put off slightly._

"_Nothing much, just this." I replied sweetly. I lurched backwards into the guard behind me, coercing him tumble back and I leapt onto my hands bringing my foot up into the guard on the right's face. I flipped back into correct position in time to evade the left guard. I ducked and brought my bound wrists up into the guard's chin. Smacking him with the metal shackles. The last came at me from behind, I jabbed my elbow back into his gut. I twirled and kicked him in the face. They should've bound my feet as well and really should have bound my hands behind my back. _

_I glanced around at the three guards on the floor and searched them until I found the keys. I unlocked the shackles._

**_End of Alithra's POV_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Ichigo's POV**

"And after that, I made my escape. You all happy now?" Alithra asked sarcastically. She was lying, there was more to the story.

"Alithra! You missed out on the best part of the story. Tut... tut... tut." Urahara reprimanded slyly.

"Yes Alithra we can't forget that part. The look on my mother's face was too priceless." Yoruichi exclaimed cunningly.

"Oh come on. Let's not..." Whatever Alithra was going to say was cut short by Urahara.

"Yoruichi may I do the honours of telling this part?" Urahara asked. Yoruichi nodded in reply.

* * *

**_Urahara's POV_**

_Yoruichi and I made our way to the throne room alongside Lady Shihōin. I was excited we were going to see the wolf again. As we reached the door, the hall sounded too silent. The guards weren't chatting, something was wrong._

_We pushed the doors open slowly, to see the guards sprawled on the ground unconscious. "Looks like she's gone." I sighed depressed._

"_Find her." Kaori ordered lividly._

"_No need to do that, I'm right over here." Alithra shouted cheerfully as if nothing was wrong. Worse still, she sat slouched on the Kaori's throne, with her legs tossed over one of the arms and her back resting on the other, with her hands crossed behind her head. Kaori looked furious, but at first she was plainly dumbfounded. Yoruichi and I had to clap our hands over our mouths to stop laughing._

"_It's you. You retched dog. You should have run, while you had the chance." Lady Shihōin Kaori growled, anger lacing every word. Hang on. it sounded as if Kaori knew her. Maybe she knew that Alithra was the one who, Lord Shihōin died to save. _

"_Yeah whatever, your highness of the hags." Alithra responded mischievously infuriating Kaori all the more. Jeez maybe she wasn't all that sane. _

"_Did you just insinuate that I'm a hag?" Kaori asked lowly. _

"_No, I'm sure I just called you a warthog." Alithra goaded further but her tone was dismissive at the same time. She was going to get herself executed. Kaori bristled but before she could say anything Alithra resumed speaking. "Oh my mistake I did imply you were a hag. Oh well I guess you can fit in both categories." She sighed as she smirked, showing pointed canines._

_Lady Shihōin hissed, I could feel her anger rising, so I stepped in. "Why haven't you escaped?"_

"_Because I actually need to talk to Kaori, about some things." She answered solemnly. The time she'd been here, I doubt she'd been so serious. Her imprisonment was all one huge joke to her._

"_First of all it is Lady Shihōin. Secondly, what would make you think, I would deal with filth like you?" Kaori said hissing angrily._

"_Because you'll agree with what I'm about to say." _

"_And what is that?" Yoruichi asked, piping up in interest._

"_That Aizen with his associates Ichimaru and Tousen will betray the Soul Society. Which you have already found evidence for. This will cause a war none of us can afford. We need to help one another. I can provide resources, you don't have to prove it beyond a doubt." Alithra responded making eye contact with each of us. So it was true. They were going to betray us. The Second Family had found evidence but it had been dismissed._

"_It has already been looked into." Kaori hissed dangerously. _

"_Ok then, I guess I wasted my time, so I guess I shall take my leave." She responded. She stood and walked toward the door._

"_Who said you could leave?" Asked Kaori confidently_

"_Who said you could stop me?" Alithra counted just as cocky._

"_And why can't I? Hmm... What are you? An ethereal classed werewolf?" Kaori asked sarcastically._

"_Wow, you are bright." Alithra replied with her eyebrow raised. It was a serious situation and she was instigating, by implying that she thought that Kaori was a fool._

_I watched as the colour drained out of Kaori's face. "But since you won't let me out the front door, I guess that I'll have to go out of the window." With that Alithra was over to the window in a blink of an eye and leapt through._

_Yoruichi and I ran forward to the window, we looked down. She wasn't there. Where the hell did she go?_

"_Up here." We glanced up and grinned. She was on the roof. She winked and signalled us to keep quiet. She stood up and walked back out of sight. It looked like she wasn't quite ready to leave._

**_End of Urahara's POV_**

_

* * *

_

**Ichigo's POV**

No wonder why. She didn't want us to see how cocky and reckless she could be. Ha, what a hypocrite. She always told me, not to do everything she did in that story.

"Ah good old memories." Urahara finished.

"Story isn't finished yet. After that my mother Kaori sent out patrols to find her, but she never once looked up. We asked Kaori to help the marked ones but she venomously forbade it. So later that night we left with Alithra, without her permission and went to Alithra's pack..." Through that entire summary Yoruichi was cheerful until she mentioned pack. She trailed off sadly, as she looked at Alithra.

"What did you mean when you said when you had a pack? Aren't the Diluculo wolves, the wolves we lived with, your pack? And why have I never met your kids?" I asked this whole thing was confusing me.

I was met with silence for a few moments, before she finally answered. "The Diluculo wolves are not my pack, I am no dawn wolf. My pack was the Hogosha wolves. That night when I returned with Urahara and Yoruichi, we found my entire pack... slaughtered, including my twin children. It was Kristen. That night I lost everything and everyone I cared about." Her voice was dark and icy. The anger and hatred, I'd felt earlier today had returned with vengeance and then suddenly it ebbed away. I glanced at her. "But that is the past. They would want me to let it go. And I thought we were having a party. Let's get some drinks out here and some music going." Alithra shouted, glee returning to her voice. Damn females and their mood swings.

More marked ones came out, all of different types. A few of them came out with instruments. I think they were elves. Hey, there were elves here as well. Then there was definitely something going on. They never came out of their sheltered homes unless something directly threatened them. The elves began to play music on their flutes, mandoras, fiddles and some kind of drums. They began a smooth melody starting with the flutes and string instruments, they began singing as well. The song progressed and gained more rhythm, as the drums were introduced, allowing us to dance.

Alithra walked up to me and handed me a drink. I took it without thought. It tasted strange but it wasn't too bad. It didn't matter, I still drank deeply. After a few minutes I was handed another by Yoruichi, I took it gladly. After this I was given another five before Rangiku walked to me and took me by the shoulder. I was already tripping and stumbling after the third. As to why, I had no idea. It wasn't as if Yoruichi and Alithra were giving we alcohol.

She was already tipsy and happily dancing because of it. She handed me a cup, it smelled distinctly of sake but I drank it anyway. I didn't know why but I had felt giddy all this night and I couldn't think clearly. We went round doing a familiar jig. Around in a circle, again and again. God I feel dizzy.

We were starting to get stupid, when Grimmjow gave me another drink and I took it. I was drinking sake. Alithra was going to kill me. But for some reason I didn't really care. But there was reason why I didn't drink... Why can't I remember why? Oh yeah tomorrow isn't going to be good, ha oh well.

Hey there's Rukia, and who's that guy with her? And why are they in the shadows? I waltzed gracefully over, at least I think I did. The man, no elf held her hand behind, I think his hand was covering her mouth. Renji and Rangiku followed me over and went to pull me back to the dancing. I shrugged them off and pointed in Rukia's direction, they noticed it as well. Something was wrong. So much thinking is making my head hurt.

They were getting further and further away. Rukia was struggling with him, she stepped on his toe and made to run. I ran forward, past her and punched him straight in the face. I stood there ready, reaching for a sword not there. Oh right party, no Zangetsu. Someone must've taken it off me at the start. Oh right Nel did. The male elf, black haired and jade eyed drew a short sword. Oh shit! He leapt toward me with his elvan speed. I dodged sluggishly, the blade grazing my cheek. I went back and tripped, toppling down to the ground. I seem to remember saying to someone you shouldn't fight when you're drunk. I really can't hold my liquor.

The elf, evil elf moved forward. I tried getting up, as he launched toward. If Renji hadn't ran into him, bowling him over, it would have been quite nasty for me. The elf managed to push Renji off. This time it was Rangiku's turn, she leapt forward expertly dodging the thrust. She quickly disarmed him and knocked him back. She stood ready, not even swaying. She'd drunk more than me and was absolutely fine and here I thought she was tipsy. I guess she just acted like that.

"What are you doing?" Rangiku shouted sternly.

"I saw an opportunity and I took it. Aizen will win so why should I die for such a foolish reason." The elf shouted. Renji had managed to sneak behind and conked him on the head. Wait did I just say conked? Well it isn't exactly saying considering I'm not actually talking. What the hell was I talking about? Arg, I confuse myself.

"Okay now that's over, we can go back to partying." Rangiku squealed her voiced high pitched.

"Yep. Come on Kurosaki up ya get." Renji shouted dragging me to my feet. He slung his arm around my shoulders like we were best friends. Didn't he try killing like five times since I met him? Rukia followed and turned to talk to her.

"Rukia... go near the oldies. They ain't drinkin, well they are but they ain't gonna go stupid." I advised my tone sluggish. My accent had slipped and I began speaking commonly. Ah oh well. Rukia nodded and I felt myself dragged by Renji into the line of dancers. Why was I dancing? I never dance. Sake makes people do weird things, I tell you.

The others had found some mud and were dressing weirdly. They'd rubbed mud all over themselves and stuck leaves and sticks to themselves. I saw Rangiku, Hisagi, Grimmjow, Renji and Ikkaku were wearing a leaf skirts. The must have gotten it from the elves or forest nymphs or something like that. Oh I don't know. Somewhere along the line they found paint. Yippy, paint, that's so cool. Again I was given another drink, stronger sake than before. I don't even remember who gave it to me. I felt myself as I was tugged again into the ring of dancers around the large fire. When did the fire get so big? We were waving our arms side to side, up and down whilst chanting along with the music. I had no idea what I was currently chanting. Something with someone being King and Keigo. Maybe it was King Keigo, nah, no way!

"King I'm gonna to kill ya. Yar drunk." Growled the cursed demon. He wasn't sounding right.

I stumbled out of the dancers, sideways into Urahara, he caught me before I fell.

"Ichigo you don't look so good." Yoruichi stated from the side. Funny I felt fine, better than fine. "Rukia, could you help Ichigo, before he hurts himself?" Yoruichi asked pleasantly. Ah Rukia, there was something I wanted to say to her.

"Here Ichigo, have some water." Alithra ordered sternly. I drank it. This was water? Didn't taste like water more like sake. Sake mixed with something else. I feel a whole lot worse now.

"Urg... I... I don feel so... goo..." I stuttered. Rukia made her way to me and wrapped her hand around me.

"Rukia please take him to the lake and dump some water on him." Urahara asked politely.

I felt myself move, I wasn't doing it willingly. I just followed. I held the cup tight in my hand. Why was Rukia helping me? She was a noble, yet she didn't argue. Must be doing cause she thinks she owes us.

**End of Ichigo's POV**

**

* * *

**

"Alithra! Yoruichi! Did you get Ichigo drunk?" Urahara whispered hissing.

"Maybe." Yoruichi replied eyes alight.

"Are you stupid?" Urahara cussed.

"Come off it Urahara. The kid needs to learn to enjoy himself. Plus, I think Rukia is good for him. She could keep him under wraps without much problem." Alithra responded, smirking.

"Urg. You two will be the death of me. But you're right." Urahara agreed smiling cheerfully.

"Oh so you're telling us off... because you're sulking that you weren't involved." Yoruichi accused, pushing him lightly.

"Yeah. It would've been fun." Whined Urahara.

"Alithra did you really give him water?" Yoruichi asked suspicious. Alithra smirked impishly in response. The three started laughing, they couldn't wait to see how this turned out.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Rukia's POV**

Jeez. Ichigo was heavy. He kept stumbling this way and that, pulling or pushing me along with him. Why did I agree to do this? Urg, what a pain. I'm contemplating just pushing him into the damned lake but he'd probably drown.

"Ah...ah... SHIT!" I screeched, as he tripped, bringing me down with him. I struggled up and rolled him over. He was asleep. _Asleep!_ How could he be asleep? He just fell for God's sake. I cupped some water in my hand and threw it on him. As the icy water landed on him, he shot awake and shrieked girlishly.

I chuckled at him. When he regained some composure, what little he had, he tried speaking. "Wha.. yar.. doin. I... Where... Am?" He slurred. I think he was trying to say, where am I? God how much did he drink?

"Come on up Ichigo." I ordered. He complied and tried getting up. Hmm, I liked him better drunk, he argued less. He fell backwards as he attempted to regain his feet. "Owwww..." He moaned. He sounded like a child.

I walked up to him and helped him up. We walked, more like stumbled over to the water's edge. I sat him down, against a tree. His head lolled to the side. Damned Strawberry Idiot! I noticed he had a cup in his hand and grabbed it but he didn't let go.

"Ichigo let go of the cup." I demanded.

"No I wants it." He complained. Forget about the last part. I hate him when he's drunk. I yanked one final time. The cup slipped out of his hand and I flew back into the water. I sat up dripping wet. He was laughing now at me too. Bastard. I cleaned the cup and filled it with water. I dumped it on him and he finally stopped laughing. I filled the cup again and gave it to him to drink. Instead he threw back at me, like a child having a tantrum. Lucky for him I was already wet.

"Arg." I groaned, I picked up the cup and washed it again. I filled it and gave to him to drink. This time he did.

He moaned. "Ah mi ead." He was speaking commonly. Currently I think he was incapable of talking properly. I helped him up. He bent over, he looked ready to vomit, but he looked up and smiled dazedly.

"Rukia ya pretty." He said sleepily. Ok now there really was something wrong with him.

"Okay, whatever Romeo." I growled. Why did I feel butterflies in my stomach when he said that? I leaned him against a tree as he stood straight.

"No, I... serious... Ya pretty." As he said that, he jerked and spun, pushing me against the tree. How he did that, in this _state_, without hurting himself or me. I had no idea.

"I... like ya Rukia." He said his voice daring. What the hell was the matter with him? He was inching closer.

"Ichigo what are...?" I didn't get to finish the sentence because his lips met mine. I closed my eyes as it happened. I could taste the sake on his lips as he deepened the kiss. My eyes jerked open, as I realised what I was doing and I pushed him away. He stumbled backwards into the shallow water. Shit! He jolted up as he felt the iciness of the water. I saw he was okay and I ran.

He was drunk and he acted like that. He was a damn JERK! And I... I... I liked him. I was falling for him and hard too. I guess I wanted it to happen but not like this. Not when he wasn't in full control of his actions. It hurt. He didn't like me, not like that, it was the alcohol speaking. And it hurt, it hurt so God damn much. I ran past the clearing, where they were still drinking, still partying. I finally reached my sleeping mat and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

Um... I guess you could call this a cliffy. Just not an action cliffy.

Oh sorry if their whole drunkedness feels fake. I don't drink, hence I've never been smashed. My apologies for the horribleness of it.

Special thanks to Teh Red Mage: Since he doesn't like elves, I put an evil elf in for him. That part with the nasty opportunist elf was based solely on his idea that he PMed me about, I just wrote it up and changed it a bit but not alot.

Next Chapter: Aftermath. You guys get to see how they all pull up. Of course there's some problems. Someone new rescues someone and more information is found out.

**Note:**So far I've written up, 17 chapters and a half. I've noticed something with each update my chapters get steadily longer. Oops.

After Monday I've got no more holidays. How I'll miss being lazy.

So please review and read the next chapter.

Well the poll is offically closed. RESULTS ARE:

Ogihci: 0

Keep it demon: 1

Shiro: 1

Hichigo: 5

So I shall call Ichigo's hollow, Hichigo in Cataclysm.


	16. Chapter 16: Aftermath

Hey everyone, this is my first story for bleach and also my first story for fanfiction. So it will not be perfect.

Sorry if I made any mistakes in this chapter.

Please no Flames, but Constructive criticism, advice and ideas are accepted, as it will help me write this story and improve it.

I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does, I only own the OCs, plotline and Ideas(some have been inspired though)

**Word count: **5948 in 11 and a half pages.

Warning some course language, some sexual reference, and there is violence. Also there are some OCs but they only help the story work and the characters might be oocish but this an AU story.

Thanks to happyfacez, Teh Red Mage, Hatake Tsughi, DancingBuffy xwhitemoonx, megui-chan and SerafinaDonna for reading and reviewing last chapter. Thanx for your comments and criticisms and patience.

Remember if you have any questions about the fic just ask.

The first week of school was such a drag and I haven't been sleeping properly, I'm dead tired at the moment, please excuse any mistakes I made.. But despite being tired I put Chapter 16. So here it is. And it's long but not as long as the last few chapters.

* * *

Chapter 16: Aftermath.

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

Ow my head! It hurts like hell. Why do I feel like this? And why don't I remember last night? How did I get here? Arg... where am I? I sat up and slowly opened my eyes, only to quickly shut them again. Damn sun is way too bright. It's hurting my damn head, even more. It better not be that cursed bastard again.

"**It ain't me King. You did this to yourself. Want to know what else you did?" **The demon laughed. I so need to think of a name for him, I've been stuck with him for so long and I won't be getting rid of him anytime soon. How about Shiro? He is albino anyway.

"**Not Shiro. If you're going to call me something, then call me by my real name. It's Hichigo." **He growled. 'Fine, Hichigo works.' I sighed mentally to myself. Then of course he began yelling at me, causing my headache to worsen. He was lecturing me. He _lectured_ me, never thought that would happen again.

I opened my eyes and found Rukia glaring at me. I looked up and rolled my eyes. What did I do this time? At least I know where I am.

"Ah Rukia what's the matter?" I asked warily.

"Oh did you get yourself that drunk, that you don't remember?" Rukia countered sarcastically.

"What did I do now?" I moaned.

"**You kissed her while you were drunk." **Hichigo cackled manically.

"I,_ what?" _I shouted out loud in surprise.

"**You got your-self in-tox-ic-a-ted and kiss-ed her." **He said it slowly, pronouncing every syllable. He was barely holding in the laughter. With it he showed me exactly what happened. _Aww, crap_.

"You what Ichigo?" Asked Rukia, concerned after I'd remained silent. I looked at her, she looked upset and not to mention angry. Very angry.

"I found out what happened?" I said nervously, as I scratched the back of my neck. I was uncomfortable. Really uncomfortable. "Look Rukia. I'm sorry for what happened last night. I guess I was drunk and it wouldn't have happened if I was sober. But never the less that's no excuse, it shouldn't have happened and won't ever again."

Her glare hardened. If looks could kill, let's just say it wouldn't be pretty. "Fine, whatever." She yelled and stomped away.

"What the hell is the matter with her? I apologised didn't I? What_ more_ could she want? I don't get girls, scrap that, I don't understand people." I muttered, ranting to myself. Unaware that someone was watching. I heard them chuckle at my situation.

"Have you ever thought she's angry at you because saying what you just said, hurt more than what you did last night?" Kaien asked, as he stepped out of the dimness.

I stood up, feeling extremely awkward. "Uh no. Why the hell would it? It's not like Rukia likes me." I replied blowing off every thought about her. People confuse me especially Kuchiki Rukia.

Kaien raised an eyebrow at me. "Are you sure? Because right after you kissed her, she ran and cried herself to sleep. And she wasn't upset about the kiss, she was more upset about the fact you were intoxicated when it happened." He asked, stating what I had not seen. Even if I had I doubt I would have remembered it.

"What? How do you? Did you follow us or something?" I growled weakly, my head still hurt.

"I followed Rukia, to make sure she didn't get hurt. Especially after hearing a certain interesting conversation, between certain parties. So concern combined with curiosity, led me to see if their plan worked and the rest I know, because I've known Rukia for a long time." Responded Kaien as if it was no big deal.

"..."

"Ichigo, I know you're trying to do the right thing but you're messing things up." Kaien pointed out.

Obviously or Rukia wouldn't be angry at me. But why do I care? Man, I'm getting soft. I fell to the ground and slumped. "I don't know what to do." I mumbled feebly.

"Try by admitting that you like her first and then tell her." Kaien advised putting his hand on my shoulder, while wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

I jerked up. "I don't like her, not like that." I growled defensively.

"Yeah and I'm a monkey's uncle." Kaien retorted, rolling his eyes.

"I don't..." I started before Yoruichi in her _cat_ form interrupted. "Ichigo put a sock in it and stop denying it." She then, _as usual,_ proceeded to turn into her human form.

"Yoruichi! Damn it. Why can't you, get Urahara to make you those magic clothes, he makes for weres and shape shifters?" I growled shutting my eyes, my cheeks flushing red. She really had no shame.

"Yoruichi stop teasing." Kaien growled, he sounded a bit flustered.

"Ichigo, Kaien is right, you like her." Yoruichi, now in cat form declared and I went to reject it. "Ichigo stop and listen. I know you will contradict it constantly, that's what you do. You don't want to hurt anyone, so you refuse to get close to them. But when that special person, who can see past all the masks you put on, comes along and can care, can love you for who you are. You take the chance and go for it. I think it's worth it, ask Alithra she knows it well."

"God damn it. I don't like her like that. She's a friend, that's it." I shouted, my scowl deepening. Why the hell couldn't they just accept it? Kaien and Yoruichi looked at me, sighing and _finally,_ they walked away. And why would Alithra say it's worth it? She lost everyone she loved and all that's brought her is pain. I wasn't making that mistake. I wasn't bringing that pain on me or anyone else, no matter what. I hunched my shoulders and placed my head in my hands. I had no idea what to do anymore. I didn't even understand what I was feeling. So how the hell was I going to work out what I was going to do?

**End of Ichigo's POV.**

* * *

**Rukia's POV**

I walked across the field that had been the site of our makeshift party. To see the figures of my friends, strewn across the ground. Hisagi was passed out, drooling as he slept. Lying on him with her head on his chest was Rangiku. Both were smeared with mud, had sticks and mud in their hair and paint on their faces. Ikkaku was cropped up against a tree and on his head was... paint. Someone had written baldy and cue ball and had drawn eyes on the back of his bald head over the words 'I see you'. He was going to kill someone for it. Renji was in a tree, tied to a branch, hanging upside down and snoring very loudly. Grimmjow had one of the elves flutes in his hand poised near his mouth. His blue hair was muddy and had leaves tangled in it. I shuddered at the thought of Grimmjow playing the flute in his hand. Ashido... Ashido was surprise, he was usually more reserved. He had paint all over himself and had no top on. During his sleep he would randomly start giggling. Like a girl too.

Among the wreckage, Keigo and Mizuiro were both out like an unlit candle. Keigo had a massive bruise on his face, probably flirted with the wrong person. On his head were leaves shaped in a crown and he held a long stick as his sceptre. He kept mumbling something about being king and that he wanted Yoruichi as his queen. Mizuiro fared little better. He was shouting as he slept about burning the traitor. I soon saw what he meant, as my eyes fell on Yumichika. His normally straight hair was knotted and a plain mess, I think some of it was burnt. In amongst his hair were twigs and leaves. His clothes were scorched in multiple places and he had soot and mud on his face. Boy was he going to_ freak,_ when he saw himself.

Overall they were going to regret last night. All of them were muddy, painted and had twigs and leaves stuck to them. They were definitely going to feel it when they woke up. Oh and I felt no remorse for them, what so ever. It was their _own_ fault.

I kept walking, directing myself to the lake where Ichigo had kissed me, to weep in silence. No Kuchiki should ever be seen crying, it was a sign of fragility that should never be seen. Ichigo, the bastard, he really knew how to hurt someone. What he said was the icing on the cake for it. He was so oblivious to what was right in front of him and to others feelings. What did he think everyone despised him because he was a demon? Honestly it wouldn't surprise me if he did.

"Rukia, are you okay?" The voice of Nel asked, her voice floating over to me, as she walked to me.

I glanced up and quickly wiped my eyes, to hide my tears from her. "I'm fine." I replied, putting on my Kuchiki face.

"No you're not. You need someone to talk to and I'm here. Tell me what happened." Nel counselled sweetly.

I looked at her and saw she was worried. I decided that she could help and that I could trust her. "Last night, Ichigo kissed me and he was drunk. This morning he didn't even remember what happened and he said it wouldn't have happened if he was sober. Problem is... is... I...I like him, and now I know he doesn't replicate those feelings for me."

"Ichigo was drunk?" She questioned sounding suspicious. She didn't seem to care for my confession.

"Yes." I replied quietly.

"Damn Rangiku and her matchmaking ways. Grimmjow probably helped. But the question is... how did they slip him the alcohol? Ichigo wouldn't take a drink from them, not after the last time." Nel muttered.

I was confused. "Nel what are you talking about?" I asked. I had no clue what she was talking about.

"Rukia, Ichigo doesn't drink. It's a pain for him the morning after. Especially because of the demon, did you know they really hate alcohol? It has remarkably bad effect on they and they hate it." Nel stated. I shook my head, numb with surprise. "Anyway there was one time, where we were altogether and Rangiku had _sake._ Grimmjow and Rangiku decided Ichigo should start drinking. They kept giving him sake instead of water. And they diluted it, so it didn't smell as much. He didn't realise what they had done, he just thought the smell was from their alcohol. When he first tasted it he realised it wasn't water. They convinced him it was some other drink. I can't even recall the name they said. Ichigo was more trusting back then, so he believed them. The poor kid was trashed in minutes and the demon gave him hell for it too. It was plain as day on his face the next day. He was nearly 13 and when Alithra found out, she nearly killed Grimmjow and Rangiku for it. After that _incident_, he never took a so called glass of water or whatever from them ever again." Nel relayed to me from past memories.

I just had one question. "Then how did they get him the alcohol? What did Alithra have a change of heart? Or did Yoruichi decide to cause mischief and help out?" I asked sarcastically.

"No they wouldn't... Oh no." She gasped.

"What?" I asked alarmed.

"They did. Both of them. They were talking with Rangiku and Grimmjow before they started the stories." She responded.

Before I could respond, Yumichika entered the clearing. He wasn't walking, he was crawling. Nel and I fell silent as he struggled on his hands and knees to the water's edge. He eyes were squinted, barely open, _until_ he reached the lake...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY HAIR... AND MY FACE? MY CLOTHES... THEY'RE... THEY'RE BURNT!" Shrieked Yumichika, shrilly. His voice hitting a high pitch, that I thought no male could possibly reach. God, he was vainer than the Ladies of Court. And they're the picture of vain. Yumichika shrieked again and ran off. Well tried to run. He actually couldn't even walk straight. He soon had to resort to crawling to drag himself away from his nightmare.

After he left, Nel and I stared at one another dumbstruck. After a few seconds it sunk in and we began laughing at what had just occurred.

"Anyway.... We know the how. But it still doesn't change the fact that Ichigo doesn't like me." I sighed now depressed, despite the bout of laughter. To my surprise Nel giggled at me.

"On the contrary. Sake happens to make Ichigo's tongue quite loose. He's more truthful when he's intoxicated, than when he's sober. They were playing matchmaker and getting Ichigo drunk was probably the only way to get him to admit his feelings for you. While sober he won't divulge it to anyone, not even himself. He's so stubborn and he thinks if he gets too close, he'll hurt you and himself. To him it's better this way." Nel explained in a sad tone.

"Oh." I stood up and began walking away.

"Rukia, don't give up on him. Keep pushing and I think you'll get a reaction." Nel encouraged happily.

"Oh and why's that?" I asked sceptically as I eyed the green haired woman.

"Because you've already gotten a reaction out of him. You're the first person the break the shell around him and get him to tell his story." She replied smiling sweetly. Eyes shining with pride.

I smiled back and sat next to her again. She hugged me, giving me more comfort.

"Oi, Nel, Rukia. The oldies want us in the breakfast clearin'. They got somethin important ta say. So we oughta get there. I ain't avin em oh mi back." Grimmjow yelled. He didn't look too stable. He was still a mess from their dance that they did last night. Nel nudged me and together with Grimmi, we walked to the clearing. Though in Grimmjow's case, it was stumbling more than walking.

We sat near Yuzu, Karin and Toshiro who greeted us cheerfully. Toshiro only nodded but that was him I guess. I observed the clearing. Rangiku sat on Hisagi's lap, both still a mess. Chatting away, they seemed to like each other. I even saw Hisagi steal a kiss from her, when no one was supposed to be looking. Renji was conversing with Tatsuki, they were enjoying themselves too. Orihime was with Uryu hugging him and not letting go. Poor Uryu looked like he was getting crushed by Orihime's assets. It seemed last night had made the sparks begin catch in more than a few places. Keigo was drooling over Yoruichi and Mizuiro was trying to flirt with her. She flirted back, teasing him. Urahara was laughing merrily as he talked to Ikkaku and Yumichika, who had fixed himself up, somewhat. Ashido sat near Chad, they conversed slightly but were mostly silent. And Ichigo... He sat in the shade away from everyone else. His scowl in place and looking thoroughly annoyed. He didn't look too good. He would often wince, grimace and flinch. Like something was hurting him. Nel had said it was a pain for him. The only one who was missing was Alithra...

"Everyone be quiet." Alithra ordered sternly. Ah there she was but why was she so serious? She herself didn't look all that good and I knew she hadn't drunk a drop of sake. She looked tired, haggard and overall, older. I wonder why? She continued on speaking. "Last night after you all fell asleep or passed out. I was informed that the movement of the Atra-wolves had disrupted numerous beings. Among them are shades, wraiths, Chimeras, Ogres, Goblins and others. No one is to leave the valley until this is solved." She commanded. Who was she to do so?

"Alithra no offense but you can't boss us around." Ichigo snarled. He was in a really foul mood.

"Ichigo it is dangerous out there." Yoruichi countered.

"I'm a damn demon, I don't have much to worry about." He growled and with that he left, vanishing in moments.

"Yes there is, soul suckers." Alithra sighed, palming her forehead.

"So what? Kid can take care of imself." Argued Grimmjow.

"You're right he can, but when you're out numbered, you're outnumbered." Urahara replied.

"And why would he be outnumbered?" Renji asked.

"Because his soul is joined with two others." Growled Urahara.

"Yep three souls in one body. He's a damn three course meal to the soul suckers." Alithra sighed and then she resumed on. "Oh and there's another thing. Urahara has Tessai sent you a message?" Alithra interrogated. I did not like the sound of this.

"Yes, but it didn't make much sense. He said that they'd escaped and that they couldn't talk now. But what he escaped from I have no idea." Urahara muttered.

"It will now. Last night I got my own message. More like warning. I passed out because of it too." Alithra said avoiding the topic.

"Just spit it out." Yoruichi ordered.

"Last night, I watched the wolves that gathered near Karakura. Attack and slaughter everyone in Karakura." Alithra responded dully.

"How the hell did you see that? What are you a fortune teller too?" Kaien questioned.

"No it's the linking. Within a pack, the wolves are linked mentally. So they can communicate with one another over distances. Additionally Alphas from different packs can link with one another to sort out certain issues and send messages. But I've never seen it over this distance." Urahara explained, awed.

"It's not easy. The distance that can be covered with the linking depends on the strength of the sender and recipient. Over the distance that was done last night would require a lot of energy, hence the reason why I passed out and feel horrible today. Last night was only possible because the connection was between two of the strongest werewolves in the Soul Society." Alithra responded explaining further.

"Kristen? Then why the hell did you allow the link to occur?" Yoruichi growled.

"Wait you guys can reject it?" Kaien exclaimed surprised.

"Yes but it isn't that simple. You have to block it and doing that is taxing, itself. I tried to ignore him but he kept persisting. So I let him send what he wanted to me. And I saw what he did to Karakura." Alithra muttered angrily. I was shocked. I think we all were.

"Wait does anyone else find this strange?" Nel asked.

"What do mean?" I asked.

"I mean that Aizen sent troops to attack Karakura but they were intercepted. Some of those wolves were already there at that time, so why didn't they join up together and annihilate the Kuchiki forces?" Nel announced.

"She's right. Why? What's the point?" Karin asked.

"To make himself look falsely weak and pin the blame for the destruction of Karakura on the marked ones." Toshiro proclaimed.

"So the rest of the Soul Society, no longer trusts those of us, who are trying to help." Yoruichi said continuing the thought.

"They aren't going to come to the meeting." Urahara sighed in resignation.

"Is just me or did we all just get royally screwed up?" Grimmjow growled.

"Aizen is one damn smart Bastard." Toshiro growled.

"Nothing we..." Alithra paused as reiatsu exploded across the landscape. Even my guards sensed it and it felt a lot like Ichigo.

"Is it just me or is that Kurosaki's reiatsu going crazy?" Ishida asked.

"What trouble did he get in himself now?" Yuzu groaned.

"Yoruichi, Alithra go up ahead and find him. We'll follow. If any of you can keep up with them, then do so." Urahara directed politely. The women nodded as they raced off. Grimmjow and Nel followed behind. Toshiro called for Hyorinmaru. He leapt on, Karin and Yuzu followed. Yuzu yanked my arm and dragged me onto the Ice dragon. We soared into the air trying to track the runners in front of us. It felt wonderful and it made me feel like a giant, since everyone looked so small. Toshiro spotted Yoruichi, Alithra, Grimmjow and Nel and shouted to us to keep an eye on them. Finally they stopped running and we landed.

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

I ran, pushing Hichigo out of my mind, with Zangetsu's help. Damn people. What was their problem? I didn't like Rukia like that, but then why the heck did I kiss her? Yeah I was drunk but I tend to be more honest about things. Oh I don't know. I huffed and took a glance around.

I was panting and I realised why, I'd made it a fair distance from the valley in such a short time. I really had kicked it into high gear taking only 7 minutes to get this far out. It take even Yoruichi using shunpo a decent time to reach me here, at least 15 minutes if not more.

"Oh lookie ere. Lookie what we got." Cried a harpy like voice. I turned to see a woman with dark green hair and green eyes bordering grey, enter the clearing alongside two men. One average sized with brown hair and orange eyes. The other was huge, he had spiked black with red streaks and his eyes were an orange mixed with yellow. They were marked and were stupid to come after me.

I growled viciously. "What do you want?"

"Ya, boy." The brown haired male answered, practically drooling.

Something was wrong. I was leaking reiryoku and by doing it I was bluntly saying 'I'm a demon'. What would be idiotic enough to attack me?

"Me? And why is that?" I asked my hand on my hilt, ready should the attack come.

"Three souls in one body. How could we resist?" The female proclaimed. Shit, damn it, there were Bounts around here too. Frigging soul suckers with special powers. The woman grinned insanely. "Nida." She shouted, as she said it, a sword and fan attached to one another by a chain appeared, growing from the small object she held. The brown haired Bount summoned a Minotaur like creature and the last bout summoned a creature made of vines resembling a woman. The vine woman whipped her arm out, the arm lengthened and nearly caught my foot but I managed to evade it. I jumped up and drew my sword, landing away from them. I looked to see only two of the Bount's dolls were down. Where was the other one?

The Minotaur attacked from behind without my knowledge. I felt its fist collide with the back of my skull. I flew into the ground and struggled to get up. The Minotaur assaulted me again, I rolled to the side and found my feet. I leapt forward and sliced. Zangetsu cut through its thick hide with unnatural ease. Blood spurted onto the ground. I shunpoed back toward the doll's now defenceless master and slashed, decapitating him. In a flash of green he was gone.

The female bout lashed out attacking with her sword. I weaved rapidly around her and attacked her unguarded back. Only to be met with the shield made by her fan. I was confounded. She shouldn't have been able to do that. The vine doll took advantage of my hesitation and grabbed me by the leg. The vines growing up and tightening, it swung me backwards. I hit the ground solidly, Zangetsu landing beside me. I groaned, dazed from the strike. I felt the vines grow up, twirling around my limbs, tightening around my limbs, as they tied me up. I struggled as they wrapped around me but I couldn't do anything. Damn it. What the hell was the matter with me? This shouldn't have happened this easily.

The Bounts walked to me, chuckling darkly. The female pointed her sword at my throat. I growled menacingly, warning her to try. She laughed at me as she leaned forward. I felt as she began feeding. I felt the tearing of my soul. My reiatsu exploded and went crazy. Alternating randomly between mine, Hichigo's and Zangetsu's. I screamed in pain, as the bonds between myself and the others began to be torn apart. Hichigo began shrieking insanely, Zangetsu groaned. My head exploded with agony. I was on the verge of passing out but I couldn't. Something kept me conscious. I could see they were enjoying this.

They finally managed to completely snap the first bond then the second and the third followed soon after. With the three major bindings gone the weaker ones were shredded easily. the Bouts began smiling wide as I screamed in torment. I writhed as wave after wave of agony hit me. I was dying and there was nothing I could do about it. How depressing.

"Now that's not very nice of you." Shouted a familiar male voice. I couldn't remember where I'd heard it from before, all I knew was, that I recognised it as someone who'd come to help me. They stopped feeding and glanced up. Immediately the binds began reforming, the pain fading bit by tiny bit. The vines unwrapped themselves from me. They knew I was currently incapable of opposing them, but they didn't know my recovery rate.

"What ya going to do bout it." The male yelled.

The man chuckled. He ran onto the site, unsheathing his sword. He was hooded. The female countered by launching forward. Their blades clashed, the man forced the Bount backwards, flinging her sword to the side. In one rapid movement he had driven his sword through the female's chest. The female literally disintegrated into green particles around the sharpened edge.

The hooded man evaded the whipping vines. He rolled and parried the blows. One of the vines snaked up and around his leg, up his torso, then chest and finally wrapping around his arms, holding him in place. He was quickly trapped. The doll held him up in front of the grinning Bount.

"Well thank ya for that. Ya got rid a her for me. Now I gets both a ya for miself." The last Bount hissed joyously. I stood groggily and dragged my sword as I stumbled toward him. The idiot was too dense to realise that I'd regained some strength, albeit not a lot.

With an adrenaline rush and a boost from both Hichigo and Zangetsu. I pulled my sword up, straightening it so it was horizontal and stabbed forward through his stomach. I whispered in his ear. "You forgot about me." I jerked the blade diagonally upwards through his ribcage into his heart causing him and his doll to vanish.

The hooded man fell to the ground and stood up, shakily. From what I could tell he was human. A normal and he killed a Bount, pretty impressive. I swayed as I stood, I tried to steady myself but finally I lost my balance and fell to the ground. I was still weak. Very weak.

I laid there unmoving trying to regain strength. I heard the man shuffle and sit down. A few minutes later, I heard shouting and the running of feet from multiple people. "Ichigo" Someone yelled. I felt the rush of air as something landed near us. I cracked my eyes open to see it was Hyorinmaru. I glance around not moving my head. I saw that Grimmjow had his sword pointed at the man. His hood had fallen off revealing an older man with black hair, brown eyes and a thin beard along his jaw. Hey I've met him before, numerous times. He's saved my life on more than a few occasions. We first crossed paths when I was eleven, when I'd stolen something off an asshole. He himself was a complete nutter, I felt sorry for anyone who was related to him.

**_Flashback_**

_I ran as fast as I could without using his help, but they were still gaining on me. Shit. I ran through the camp, jumping over and weaving passed obstacles. I sprinted down the uneven path and ran straight into a man. I pulled away but he didn't let me._

"_Hey kid, relax. What's the matter? Are you in trouble?" He asked concerned. He spoke like a noble, which in its self is weird._

"_Yeah he in trouble. He stole somethin ferm me. Give im ere an there ain't gonna be a problem." Shouted the thug leader with his five accomplices behind him. So they caught up to me. Great! Why did this idiot have to get in my way?_

"_I'm sorry but that's not possible." He replied pushing me behind him. Wait! I'm not defenceless fool. I went to yell at him but he'd already bound forward. He unsheathed a red handled Katana with a hexagonal guard on the end of the hilt was a tassel. He swung meeting blades with the leader. The thug couldn't even hold his ground. He staggered backwards under the force. The man kicked the thug coming from the right, he kicked upwards into the chin. The bandit's head jerked up exposing his neck. The man whipped his blade slicing the neck open. _

_From the left he parried a blow, simultaneously kicking backwards forcing the fourth bandit backwards. He twirled his blade flinging the thug's sword out of his hand straight into the cutthroat's own counterpart. He stepped forward, thrusting as he did so, straight through the wirily rogue's gut. He turned on his foot in time to meet blades with the thug leader. He held it there not pushing but waiting, as the last bandit came at him from behind. He evaded the strike deflecting it and aimed it down to the ground. The thug leader fell forward from the sudden let up and the other bandit tumbled ahead. _

_Using the hilt the man clogged the leader on the back of the skull. Bones cracked as the metal hilt made contact. He swung the sword around, slashing quickly at the last rogue's back. The blade dug deep into his back, blood spouting from his wound. He fell to the ground motionless. The man flicked his blade a few times ridding it of the thick blood and returned it to its scabbard._

_He turned and walked to me. I clutched the hilt on my shoulder, ready should he attack._

"_Relax Ichigo, I'm not going to hurt you." He said reassuringly. How the hell did he know my name?_

"_Who are you?" I asked suspiciously._

"_My name is...."_

**_End of Flashback._**

I couldn't remember his name, what was it?

I went to say that I knew him but I couldn't find the strength. The adrenaline was already long gone.

I looked around to see Yoruichi, Karin, Yuzu, Alithra, Toshiro, Nel and... Rukia, were all looking at me concerned.

"Oi can we kill this poser now or what?" Grimmjow shouted.

Alithra and Yoruichi turned, for the first time noticing the man. What was his name? What was his name?

"ISSIN?" Shouted Alithra and Yoruichi in shock. Yeah that was it, but how did they know?

There was silence, no one said anything, until Urahara came bursting into our patch more than 4 minutes later.

"Issin?" Urahara asked confused. The four looked at one another. Something was wrong, they knew him and I had a feeling it wasn't good. My doubt was fortunately crushed as they began laughing.

"How long have you been looking out for him?" Alithra asked still chuckling.

"Since I went underground." Issin replied. He's been looking out for me? Why?

"You damn Bastard. Here we are looking for you and you've been right under our nose, this entire time." Exclaimed Yoruichi. It made them laugh harder. I had no idea why.

"Okay, sorry to interrupt this reunion but who the hell is he?" Renji shouted rudely, pointing at the man. And he worked for a noble family. I expected him to have better manners.

His question was met with silence.

Finally I found the strength to speak clearly. "Yeah... Who the hell are you?" I asked and paused, breathing heavily as I sat up.

"Ichigo lie down." Alithra ordered.

"Why? I'm fine." I argued, still panting.

"I highly doubt you're fine. While the Bounts did not manage to start feeding on your actual soul. They did manage to drain you of a fair amount of reiryoku." Urahara explained.

"Wait don't they just start feeding on your soul?" Tatsuki questioned.

"Depends on the person and the amount of spiritual energy they have. Ichigo has a massive store of it. So they first had to feed on that and break down the defences it possessed. Then so they could feed on the three souls they had break the bonds that tied them together and feed again on their individual reiryoku, before they could devour anyone of Ichigo's souls. No easy feat, mind you." Urahara continued further, explaining everything.

The group surrounding me sighed. "Ohhhhhhh." I don't think they completely understood what Urahara said.

"Great way to get off topic." I growled, I was tired but I wanted this explained. "Who the hell is he?" I demanded.

The four in front huffed. Before Issin the maniac started smiling goofily. "Well my boy I'm the man who saved your life." He shouted loudly as he ran, launching a kick straight at me. I had no strength to evade it as he made contact with my forehead. I was flung backwards, crashing once again _today _into the ground. Which mind you, isn't exactly a soft, fluffy bunny rabbit.

He was laughing merrily. I stood up shakily and began yelling, ranting at this idiot. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? YOU FREAK! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU...?" I felt myself lose all the energy I'd managed to recuperate. I collapsed onto my hands and knees gasping for breath.

"Issin stop it. He's not supposed to exert himself and you're not exactly helping." Yoruichi reprimanded. He looked sullen for a moment before breaking out into a cheerful grin.

"Oh, how true Yoruichi. Masaki would be thankful that you're keeping me inline and taking such good care of them." He shouted cheerfully. Why did he say my mother's name? Did he know her? If so, how? I looked at him curiously.

"Anyway, I think we should head back to camp." Alithra advised. She was avoiding answering my question.

"Ah-a, I...I'm n...not going any...where, until... until y... you... you t...te...tell me... who he is?" I growled still panting hard as I slowly regained my feet.

They looked nervously at one another, before the_ buffoon_ spoke. "Ichigo, Karin and Yuzu. You've all grown so much and I'm proud to say... I am your father." No way. How the _hell,_ could I be related to this Idiot?

"That's not possible. This has to be some type of whacked out dream..." I shouted disbelievingly only to be interrupted, when my so called father punched me straight in the face.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? WHAT TYPE OF FATHER ARE YOU?" I shouted angrily, scowling at him.

"Well my boy you said this had to be dream so I just proved that wrong. Secondly it was to teach you to expect the unexpected." He yelled jovially. Oh God, he is way too happy.

"Now I don't feel like my training from them was all that bad." I sighed depressed. How did my mum end up with him?

"Yeah glad you think so. But there is more we need to tell you." Yoruichi agreed her voice was cautious.

* * *

Um... I guess you could call this a cliffy again. I really need to stop doing that. Nah!!! It's to much fun! Otherwise you'd all stop reading.

Admit it you all love me for my cliffies!!! Even if you just want answers. There is always something more. (evil grin ;-) )

I hope I got Ichigo's relationship with his father right. It was my first time writing it so I tried my best.

Next Chapter: Who am I? Pasts come into the light. Ancient prophesies are revealed, our hero's are challenged once again. And so on. (Sorry I haven't slept well lately so I'm wired and in a hyper mood.)

**Note:**So far I've written up, 17 chapters and a half. I've noticed something with each update my chapters get steadily longer. Oops. but I think this one's shorter.

Remember review this chapter and read the next.


	17. Chapter 17: Who am I?

Hey everyone, this is my first story for bleach and also my first story for fanfiction. So it will not be perfect.

Sorry if I made any mistakes in this chapter.

Please no Flames, but Constructive criticism, advice and ideas are accepted, as it will help me write this story and improve it.

I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does, I only own the OCs, plotline and Ideas(some have been inspired though)

**Word count: **6700 in 11 and a half pages.

Warning some course language, some sexual reference, and there is violence. Also there are some OCs but they only help the story work and the characters might be oocish but this an AU story.

Thanks to happygirl24, Teh Red Mage, Hatake Tsughi, Ruki09 and xwhitemoonx for reading and reviewing last chapter. Thanx for your comments and criticisms and patience.

Remember if you have any questions about the fic just ask.

Here is 17. Some things are revealed yada-yada I'll let you read it now.

* * *

Chapter 17: Who am I?

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

"What?" I muttered worried. Yuzu and Karin walked up and stood beside me. They were stunned, Yuzu was crying, she'd always wanted to know her father. Karin was glaring, she'd also wanted to know who our dad was but she felt betrayed and neglected. We'd all lost mum but I was the only one who remembered her. We never knew what had happened to him and I guess we always hoped that we'd find him.

"I don't care about that. You're not our father." Karin shouted interrupting their answer, she was livid but then so was I. He just appears in our life and thinks we'll accept him so easily.

"Karin stop. We always wanted to know... We can finally have a family..." Yuzu started before trailing off. Her eyes were large and tears were falling. She wanted to believe it was true.

"Yuzu we have a family. This man, if he was our father, if he was a good father, he'd have stayed but he didn't. He abandoned us, but thankfully we had _good_ people to take care of us." She yelled not at Yuzu but at Isshin. I turned and glared at him, he winced and frowned.

Yuzu whimpered, she hated any conflict and always had. She often helped Tessai with healing, even though she had no abilities for it. She did what she could to make them comfortable. "I know and I love our family, but I'm sure they'd be happy for us to have them and Issin. Father, why did you leave?" Yuzu whispered. She was trying at least, she was accepting it when we were being difficult. She always aimed to be peaceful and calm.

"I left because I had to. Masaki soon left after and the families loyal to us. We all disappeared, we knew we had been dealt a horrible blow. Our family and our followers faced off against Aizen alone. I was injured while fighting against him. It was rather severe, he left me and others to die on the battlefield. That was when Yoruichi showed up, with other were-cats. Anyone who was alive was taken down here to the valley. Hitsugaya and Matsumoto, your fathers were among them. The moment we arrived there, they had healers begin to work on us. We recovered rapidly and were terrified to see so many marks. At first we were wary of them, but Urahara and Yoruichi told us of their origins. I soon recognised them from when I was younger. So I knew their stories bore truth. They told us of what they knew, and together we decided to work with one another." He paused for a moment, meeting each of our eyes before continuing.

"With their help we were going to disappear. But... but we then realised Aizen was headed to our main keep where our families were. He was more than a week out but he was nearer to them than us. We thought we were going to end up leaving them to their deaths, until Urahara informed us that someone had been sent, to get them to safety. They knew how our battle was going to end so they'd already prepared. We refused to move, until we saw our family, two weeks later they came. Masaki was heavy with child so she was in a carriage being cared by a healer. We checked them over, they were fine. That was the time I met Alithra. With her, there were numerous marked ones, who'd gone to do this mission. Three days later Masaki gave birth and we left. Separating, I went alone and vanished to keep you safe. Despite being presumed dead, it was still dangerous. I had Alithra, Yoruichi and Urahara swear to protect all of you. From there you all know how it goes." He finished sadly. That was a lengthy explanation.

Karin growled, so did I. Yuzu ran up to him and hugged him, she was always more forgiving than the rest of us. Wait why did it sound like my father was someone important? Wait did I just refer to him as my father? Arg...

"Okay that's nice, but why does it sound like there's more to this story? Who are you? Who are we?" I spat, growling. I was exhausted, I could feel the cloud of unconsciousness trying to take me. I pushed it back, fighting it. For once the demon wasn't trying to force it onto me, he himself was just as tired.

"Ah, who wants to tell him?" Urahara asked nervously.

"I vote Isshin." Yoruichi exclaimed.

"Me? Why me?" Growled Dad. Wow that was weird referring him to as that.

"Because you're his father." Yoruichi bit back.

"But you're the ones who've been raising him and the girls." He moaned. Why were they worried? I glanced at Alithra, she looked serene. She dropped her gaze and turned to Isshin.

"Issin, that's a fact you should be ashamed of. You left them, when you could have stayed. Ichigo was only three and the girls had only just been born. They should know and you should be the one to tell them. You owe it to them." Alithra counselled softly. She turned back to meet my eyes.

"But..." He stopped whatever argument he was about to see when I Alithra eyed if critically. "Fine, you're right, I should tell them. Ichigo, Yuzu and Karin, I am Kurosaki Issin former head of the 10th Family and King of the Soul Society." He declared seriously, all goofiness pushed aside.

There was silence. Awkward silence. Dad was King, No. This can't be happening.

"**Seems me calling you King ain't that far off, considering you're a prince." **Hichigo lamented.

"Seems Strawberry, you were wrong about being a noble." Rukia taunted. I looked at her, I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to be an heir, I just want to be who I am.

"Blood doesn't make you a noble and I want nothing to do with it." I growled. I felt the world begin to swim wildly. I tried forcing it back again, but I was failing miserably. I couldn't keep unconsciousness at bay anymore. I swayed and collapsed, falling into darkness. But for once it was a comfortable, peaceful one.

**End of Ichigo's POV**

* * *

**Rukia's POV**

Ichigo met my eyes refuting what being a noble meant. He was wrong, being a noble _was_ all about blood. I watched as Ichigo struggled to keep conscious but he eventually lost. He fell forward, unconscious. He was the prince of the Soul Society, and he'd had no idea until now. I was worried for him. I went to move toward him when Alithra said something strange. "About time he collapsed."

"What? Why?" I shouted indignantly. The others turned and looked at her expecting more of a detailed answer.

"Mm, He is stubborn." Yoruichi stated unfazed.

"Wait, what did ya do ta Kurosaki? And Why?" Grimmjow asked angrily.

"We didn't do anything. When the feeding is interrupted, the person should fall unconscious but Ichigo just doesn't lie down so easily. Being unconscious allows them to recover quicker than if they were awake constantly tiring themselves out." Urahara explained.

"Anyway we should get back to safety. Young Hitsugaya, am I correct?" Issin asked Toshiro. He nodded. "Good, we better get Ichigo on young Hitsugaya's dragon if that is alright with him." Issin advised. The oldies as Grimmjow puts it, nodded as did Toshiro. Chad and Grimmjow carried Ichigo onto the Ice dragon. I hopped on alongside Karin, Yuzu and Toshiro. Chad and Grimmjow came on as well so they could take him off when we landed.

"Hang on, shouldn't Orihime go with him and heal him?" Ishida suggested. It was a smart idea.

"No point. He's not injured physically, he's drained and Orihime doesn't have enough reiryoku to undo that. Plus it is best for him to recover alone but if it takes too long we will give our reiryoku." Urahara informed us. His eyes shaded by his hat. Uryu and Inoue nodded in understanding as did the rest.

Toshiro ordered Hyorinmaru silently. The dragon rose into the air with a few large wing beats. We were carried back to the clearing faster than before. Toshiro knew his destination so he did not linger. The air whipped as it rush passed us. It was frigid up, even colder than before because of the speed we were going. Hyorinmaru flared his wings slowing us down gently, he spiralled slowly down, landing in an open grassy field. Who have thought there'd be one in the middle of a dense forest? Grimmjow leapt off while Chad hoisted Ichigo up and lowered him to Grimmjow. Chad jumped down and helped Grimmjow with getting the unconscious Ichigo to his sleeping mat.

I followed and sat next to him, like I did that night, he lost control. He didn't stir a bit, for once his slumber was peaceful. My guess was that the demon was out as well, or at least too exhausted to cause any problems.

More than an half an hour had passed when everyone finally arrived back. They were all tired, it was a hard run for those of us not used to it. Thank god I got to fly. Frankly I'd rather not have our three trainers harrying me to run for no reason, which undoubtedly happened.

I looked down on Ichigo as he awoke, whining as he did so. He brought his arms passed his head, stretching and begun to rub his eyes. He looked so young. He slowly opened them and closed them again, rolling over ready for more sleep.

"Well this is the first time I've ever seen you so enthusiastic to sleep." I teased giggling.

"Mm-hmm" He sighed not really responding.

"That's because he rarely has such a peaceful rest." Nel whispered informing me. I mouthed an 'Oh' to her and she giggled slightly. She motioned me to leave him and I went with her. We walked in compatible silence until Nel broke it.

"Well Ichigo is the heir to the Soul Society. That should make your family more agreeable in your marriage to him. Actually I think they'd be quite fervent about it." Nel declared softly.

"Nel." I shouted in embarrassment.

"What? I'm just saying." She defended.

"Well I'm not so sure about it." I sighed sadly.

"Why?" Nel asked.

"You heard what he said. He wants nothing to do with being nobility and I know that's brute honesty." I replied, disappointment in my voice.

"How do you know?" She questioned me, eyeing me with a look that said 'must you always be a pessimist'.

"I know because he sees an honest life as a caged one. He doesn't like it, he enjoys his life." I rationalized cheerlessly. She nodded her head, she knew it was true. Blood may make him who he was but I knew he'd fight it until he got what he wanted.

We soon walked into a discussion between Urahara, Yoruichi, Alithra and Issin. They paused to look at us but continued on despite our presence. We weren't the only ones here. Toshiro and Uryu were listening in, we quickly sat beside them.

"All I'm saying Isshin, is it didn't look like Ichigo wanted to be the next in line for the throne." Urahara accounted.

"Well it's his birthright. He needs to take the throne." Isshin responded steely.

"And if he doesn't want to?" Questioned Yoruichi.

"Or if he can?" Uryu declared putting his opinion forward. I looked at him with wide eyes not comprehending what he meant.

"Of course he can." Isshin argued.

"Maybe not." Alithra proclaimed sadly. Her eyes were sad and thoughtful.

"Why?" Nel asked. She was concerned and wanted what was best for Ichigo. The others looked at Alithra expectantly.

"Look if this was happy-go-for-your-life land, everything would be just peachy but it's not, we do have such a thing as politics." Alithra growled sarcastically, she didn't give a straight answer. We looked at her for more but she said nothing. Instead she looked at us, her face saying it's obvious.

"Oh right, that." Urahara sighed.

"What?" I asked.

"The fact Ichigo is a demon. And on top of it the attack on Karakura by the Atra-wolves. That will solidify the resolve of those who hate us, against a Marked King. Furthermore it makes it highly unlikely that the other families who are sympathetic to us, to allow a marked one on the throne, especially a demon." Toshiro answered. Oh right, I really should know that, I've only been schooled in it since I was two!

"Wait Karakura was attacked." Isshin exclaimed shocked.

"More like massacred. We're still waiting for Tessai to return here with survivors." Alithra hissed.

"I think for now we leave it. It's not our decision, it's Ichigo's and I doubt he'll say yes to it, anyway. Or would you force your only son into it? Remember either Karin or Yuzu would be accepted, they're both bright young girls." Yoruichi counselled solemnly. Isshin and the others nodded in agreement.

Grimmjow skidded in amongst us and shouted. "Sleepyhead is finally awake."

With that we all moved back to his side. Sure enough he was awake but only because of the constant prodding of Karin.

"Karin. Lemme alone." Ichigo requested, still politely. He weakly waved his arm to shoo her away but to little avail. If it was me or anyone else he would have been a lot meaner.

"Ichigo, why aren't you speaking properly?" Alithra scolded but only half heartedly. She was teasing him a bit.

"Oh come on." He whined and glanced at her. Seeing her smirk, he huffed. "You were jokin. Would ya stop doin that, cause right now I can't tell." He really was tired. He looked worn and haggard with the large shadows under his eyes.

"It's good to see you're awake, Ichigo." Orihime yelled joyfully as she ran into our sleeping area. Ichigo authentically half smiled at those gathered around him. I don't think he had the energy for a full one, that or he was just playing it up. But that real smile, half or full, was a rare sight.

Until Isshin ran toward Ichigo shouting. "MY SON YOU'RE AWAKE." He ran forward aiming a kick at Ichigo.

"You stupid old man. This is the third time you've hit for no reason." Ichigo growled. There was a red mark where the foot had made contact on his cheek. He rubbed it trying to sooth the pain.

"No reason. I do it to show you that you're full of openings." He replied grinning broadly.

"Isshin for God sake he isn't in the right state to defend himself. So refrain from hitting him and let him recover." Yoruichi shouted. It never occurred to me before this but she could be really scary.

"Thanks everyone for helpin me. Oh, and sorry for runnin off, I should a listened." Ichigo apologised feebly.

"It's alright. Now you know next time to listen, when I say a situation is too much to handle." Alithra advised. She wasn't furious, she was just worried. I never really saw it before but she has the instincts one gains from being a mother. Every time she talks, everything she does is for the wellbeing for those around her. Not as a friend but more as a mother. No matter who they were, it was her instinct that drove her to protect those who needed her help. She did it with me, Ichigo, Karin, Yuzu, Yoruichi, Urahara and I'm guessing every one of Ichigo's friends here now. I guess, I didn't see it before, because she acted like a kid, and the fact that she challenged Ichigo and injured him, kind of makes you blind to it.

"Yeah good advice Alithra, I think you'd do well to take it yourself. Hell it would make my job a lot easier." A male voice shouted, it was unfamiliar, I'd never heard it before.

"Shut it Toran." Alithra growled.

A short man walked out the shadows, he had dark navy blue hair almost black, with bright green eyes. He looked to be in his prime, he appeared to be mid-twenties, and he was chuckling. I wonder who this Toran was.

"Ah Toran, good to see you finally arrived." Urahara greeted. He nodded his head in return.

"Toran eh, you a werewolf?" Grimmjow asked. Toran nodded in reply.

"K, what did ya mean, with what ya said ta oldie over ere?" Grimmjow questioned, indicating Alithra.

"I mean that Alithra's life is an encyclopaedia on what not to do. When someone tells her not to do something, she goes and does it out of spite." Toran responded cheerfully.

"Thank you Toran, you're such a pleasant friend." Alithra sarcastically replied.

"Yeah he is, considering he came all this way to help us with the others wolves. Who last I checked, don't exactly like you." Yoruichi retorted with a slight teasing tone. Alithra huffed and shook her head.

"Um, Miss Alithra I wanted to ask last night but I didn't get a chance. Why do werewolves have classes, when other weres do not?" Orihime asked courteously.

"Hmm, well the classes don't really mean much nowadays. All they represent is how we have evolved. But evolving happens with each were, why we're the only ones with classes most likely have something to do with our original duty." Alithra replied.

"What do mean evolved?" Ashido asked.

Yoruichi spoke this time. "As weres continue to live they grow stronger, evolving becoming less human. With wolves the classes now represent how much they have evolved."

"When a wolf goes from common to imperial, their human side evolves into something more. The human side can involve randomly into any immortal, such as Elves, Demons, Liches, Angels and a lot more. When a wolf goes from Imperial to Ethereal, their wolf side changes. It changes from a normal run of the mill wolf, to a winged ghostly one, the Ethereal wolf, hence the name of the class." Urahara clarified, with glee.

"So the saying that the Ethereal werewolves are hunters of the sky and land, is true? You guys have wings?" Keigo questioned a bit scared. Jeez it would make sense.

"Yes Ethereal wolves are winged, but understand something, this happens with all weres. Most of the werecats believe Yoruichi is a very strong chance to gain her wings and so do I. The classes only really meant anything before we fell from our duty and were cursed. Basically it was designed to make us more efficient, so we wouldn't waste resources or get wolves killed unnecessarily." Alithra further described.

"How come we didn't see your wings during the fight?" Ashido asked. That was a good question.

"Just because we have them, doesn't mean they appear every time we turn. They tend to get in the way of a ground fight, so we only summon them when we intend to use them. And don't ask why, it's like this for all weres."

"Another question. How many ethereal wolves are there?" Yumichika asked.

Alithra was silent and Yoruichi, Urahara and Issin glanced at one another. This was something they didn't want to tell us.

"Is it that bad?" Chad said solemnly, his voice deep.

"Yeah it is. There are very few times it history when there have been this many wolves. The last time, before this, being over 100 million years ago. At the current moment there are 10 of them. Of which 8 of them are Atra-wolves and the other two are Lumen-wolves. The two Lumen-wolves are both female while the Atra-wolves are all male." Issin clarified.

"Why are there so little females?" Orihime asked sadly.

"You're area of expertise Alithra." Urahara declared.

She sighed. "Yeah it is considering it was my fault. The wolf in which dark and light meets and are equals, shall come. She is the twilight wolf, she is the queen that will be." She trailed off. "That was the prophecy that was foretold 500000 years before I was born. It caused outrage among a lot of the wolves. To them having a council was enough of the human world, they didn't need a queen as well. So Kristen set out to kill any female wolf that had even a slither of hope to become ethereal. He didn't much care for those who were already ethereal, as the foretelling didn't concern them. There were two at the time alongside two males. One of the females was my mother, the other was Orana a dear friend." Alithra continued clarifying the details.

"Then how did you survive? Was it because he's your uncle?" Ichigo asked.

"No, he just didn't think that the queen would be born ethereal." She stated indifferently.

"WHAT? YOU WERE BORN ETHEREAL." Those were the words that came out of not only my mouth but all of ours.

"Well both my parents were both ethereal so it'd be kind of hard to be any less. The only way I wouldn't have been born ethereal, was if I was born human instead. Which is a more common occurrence than born wolves. What I find to be the most redundant thing about it is my twin brother Damirus was born human. Though that doesn't really matter now, bearing in mind he managed to become ethereal." She replied.

"Right. You born this way, you have a twin and an uncle who wants you dead. Both your parents are dead so is your pack, children, the man you love and so many more. And I'm finding this out now." Ichigo exclaimed. Alithra nodded, shrugging her shoulders.

"But why were wolves chosen and not, let's say were panthers?" I asked taking the conversation in a new and more comfortable direction.

"It has something to do with fact that wolves can amplify reiatsu because of the moon, more so than the rest of us. And because of that, even before the curse there was always a hunger but they were able to suppress it fully. The curse only made it unbearable when the broke that one unwritten law." Yoruichi replied honestly. So while the wolves could get stronger because of the moon they were punished, having a hunger and when they broke the taboo, the curse caused it to be compulsive.

"The reason is singularly the fact that the only one to have a chance against a demon of Ichigo's one's strength is an ethereal classed wolf on a blue or red moon. Mind you this is without being attached to their chosen soul. If we had to fight Ichigo with his demon in control or after he had enough experience, we would only try fighting him on the Alpha moon which only appears every 50000 or so years. That or we send an army of wolves on a coloured full moon." Alithra replied seriously. So Ichigo really had the potential to become that strong.

"Oh Alithra, I actually found out how you have classes. I read it in one of Rangiku's books from her mother. It was hard to translate it but I managed to do it. Her coven was asked to do it, so they structured the classes accordingly and created the second mark. The spell was extremely powerful." Urahara answered clapping excitedly. He really reminded me of a little girl there. We stared at him, the silence was finally broken by Ishida.

"Okay, well since everyone is here I wanted to ask something." Uryu said raising his voice to get our attention.

"K what is it?" Ichigo asked sleepily.

"Well, what is exactly Aizen's plan? I'm aware he wants the Soul Society throne for himself but for him to do it as a normal invasion will take years even with the discord among humans and Marked Ones. He has to have some sort of ace up his sleeve." Uryu rationalized.

"True, but what could it be?" Kaien asked.

"Actually I have a theory but it's based on a prophecy that my coven foretold a long time of go." Rangiku replied.

"Then tell us" Urahara requested intrigued. I saw my guards roll their eyes as well as Toran. Seemed they didn't trust in foretelling.

"Well I don't remember it word for word but I know the basis of it. It tells us that in the time that a demon finds its chosen soul, a traitor will come and begin a war that will change the essence of our existence. The traitor shall seek absolute power from the King's Realm but to get it he needs the gate guardian in the shard. The shard will be turned to stone and held by a princess. Upon her death it shall pass to her sister's hand. And therein the widow's hand can it only be held. Should the traitor find her, the King's Realm will open and our only hope lies with the demon, which could be our very destruction." Rangiku foretold. Some of it sounded true such as the demon part. But come on the King's Realm and gate guardians were only myths. They so-called gate to other worlds had no guardian, so no one believed in it.

"So what, we're going to assume what Aizen will do because of a prophesy?" Hisagi scoffed.

"Yeah and a gate guardian in a shard, sure like that can happen. There not even real." Renji ridiculed.

"Um. Urahara please don't tell be you put that shard I gave you in a stone." Alithra pleaded. Wait, what?

"Alithra you didn't, did you?" Toran growled. Alithra just shrugged and mumbled a maybe.

"You did! You were told not to mess around with guardians, last I checked you were strictly forbidden. It's your damn doing that we can't actually leave this world. " Toran reprimanded.

"Why did you do it?" Toshiro questioned.

"Because I know how Atra-wolves work. Today they're conservative because, if they kill too many humans the human race will die out and then they lose their source of power. As an Atra-wolf, I and my pack would run rampant killing everything in sight. We would only stay on a world from 10 years to maybe a few centuries depending on the human population. When I became a Lumen-wolf, I saw so many of my homes destroyed. Just over 50000 years ago, my pack and others came to this world with thousands of humans. There was nothing here other than animals. When we came here the other packs left to bring more humans, mine stayed. Among those humans was a warlock who had an idea. He said if there wasn't a gate guardian in this world it would force the Atra-wolves to be moderate in their takings. So we set out and found the guardian, I distracted it while he trapped it, sacrificing his own life to do so. Over time more wolves came and so did more humans. None of us could leave and now we have today's result." Alithra elucidated.

"Really well to me it seems they are still massacring humans." Renji retorted rudely.

"Are you sure? Today a wolf pack will take maybe three humans, if you think that's a massacre then you have no idea. When I was an Atra-wolf, I, myself, would personally try and kill anything within 25km radius of where I started. There could be villagers and cities and we'd slaughter everyone in them. So count your blessings it doesn't happen on this world." Alithra growled threateningly.

"And Karakura?" Kaien snapped back.

"He's right Karakura was slaughtered." Ashido agreed.

"I know, but that's because Aizen wants Marked Ones feared. If he hadn't got their loyalty then it never would have happened. He wants the fear and Kristen is more than happy to deal it out. But trust me Karakura was tame compared to how it was. A town that size I'd have done it by myself and he had how many packs?" Alithra hissed lowly, her voice dark and angry. I swear I heard remorse in there, somewhere.

"I can see why you were so feared as an Atra-Wolf. How many of those stories were true?" Toran asked, his tone showed he had respect for her.

"Too many. Anyway Urahara what did you do with the shard?" Alithra demanded derailing the subject.

"Uh, I made it into a stone." He said nervously.

"Kisuke, where is it?" Yoruichi grilled, her voice slightly angry.

He didn't say anything. I heard someone getting up. It was Ichigo. He struggled up and walked to me. "Getta-boushi, is this it?" Ichigo queried pointing to Hisana's necklace, which I was wearing. My eyes widened at the revelation.

"Yes, I gave it to her sister." Urahara replied.

"Then take it back. Fool." Growled Renji, he went to reach for it.

"I wouldn't touch it. You'll regret it." Yoruichi sang. Renji shrugged the comment off as he touched the stone.

"OWWW." He howled yanking his hand back. I looked at it and saw it was burnt. My eyes widened further.

"That's why I let Hisana take it. She was the only one who could." Urahara stated lowly.

"But why Rukia?" Ichigo asked. Worry was evident in his voice. I felt my heart flutter in reaction.

"Yeah and if we go with the prophesy theme, then Rukia can't be the one, she's no widow." Kaien replied. I felt some relief flood through me.

"That's not what it means. It doesn't mean a widow as in someone, who lost their spouse. It means as in Widow Witch." Alithra replied, glancing sorrowfully at me. With it my hope was crushed. The time to tell of what I was becoming came sooner than expected.

"Wait, are you saying, that's what she's changing into." Urahara exclaimed, it seemed he could sense the changing too.

"Absolutely. Rukia said she met Yoshino." Alithra responded.

"Ok that explains Rukia, what about Hisana?" Yoruichi quizzed. I remained silent unable to meet anyone's eyes. I simply looked at the ground.

"Rukia what was your mother's name?" Toshiro asked.

"Shirayuki, it's why I named my horse that." I respond nonchalantly. Why it was relevant, was beyond me. I did feel my cheeks go red, it was a personal thing I didn't want to say. I know naming my horse after my mother was childish but...

"Aw crap. Zangetsu get out here now." Alithra moaned, ordering Zangetsu. I heard Ichigo yelp, and the old man from before on the cliff, appeared.

"What?" I asked impatiently.

"Rukia your mother was a friend of ours, she was there when I made the Hogyoku. She cut herself when helping and bled into it. It explains why you're the only one who can touch it." Urahara asserted.

"Urahara you really have no idea. Shirayuki was a Widow before you met her. Zangetsu care to clarify it for them. And don't look at me like that, you knew her better." Alithra replied evenly.

Zangetsu nodded his face unreadable. "Shirayuki was a Widow, who took me in as a child. An act strictly forbidden, unless the child was a Widow, themself. Years passed and no one found out, but all good things come to an end. She was given a job. A job that had not been tried for over a thousand years, but at the time she had no idea. This job was to catch Alithra. She took me along with her. When we managed to track Alithra down, we found that the information was outdated and wrong. Shirayuki realised then, that they had found out about her secret. This wolf was obviously someone, who was stronger enough for them to be wary of and so she approached her. Alithra was less then friendly at the start, but Caleb gave us sanctuary. Shirayuki also had been having a relationship with your father, for a long time. So we stayed near the wolves and visited the castle and then befriended Urahara and Yoruichi, when they came. I taught them everything to do with wielding a sword. Shirayuki would often help Urahara with experiments." Zangetsu explained.

"Until Zangetsu died. Then she disappeared. I had no idea she'd had children." Urahara exclaimed.

"Mm, neither did I and she was my closest friend." Zangetsu replied.

"Alithra if this is true, the wolves will have a solution and you may not like it." Toran stated.

"I know. But this is my territory, Rukia is under my protection and they shall not harm her. Especially since we're basing this on assumptions that may or may not be true. "Alithra growled. That was so motherly instinct, and I was thankful for it.

"Well now it also explains why Yoshino searched Rukia out. She awakened her powers. To the Widow Witches, Rukia is one of their own. They won't let anything happen to her. If the wolves hurt her there will be another war which we can't afford." Yoruichi proclaimed.

"Yeah try explaining that to the rest of the marked community." Toran asserted.

I was worried, how was this going to work? How were we going to convince them? If it came to it, would I do what was necessary to protect the ones I loved?

"For now I suggest we keep a close watch on Rukia." Urahara recommended. Everyone nodded, they were more than willing to protect me.

"Oh and actually I have some news. The Lumen-wolves finally have another Ethereal Wolf. Toyokawa Shōta became one three days ago." Toran declared happily.

"That's a good thing. At least we have some back up now." Nel replied, with some cheer in her voice.

"Somehow I doubt it." Alithra snarled.

"Oh, why's that? Don't feel special anymore?" Toran taunted.

"No. He's young, he won't have any grip on his abilities. If he was to go against any of the ten other Ethereal Wolves around any time soon, he'd be slaughtered." Alithra growled dismissing the taunts. There was worry in her voice. It was understandable, we were outnumbered and outmatched. Everyone was silent, they needed it to sink in. I felt something strange. Huge amounts of reiatsu, rolling across the landscape. It was animalistic and ferocious for a second I was worried until Alithra spoke.

"They're here." She muttered darkly. I knew who she was referring to it seemed she was looking forward to it.

* * *

Night had fallen and the full moon had risen. The howling of the wolves was deafening, as they made their way to the large meadow set as the meeting place. I walked toward the assembly area. I walked behind Ichigo. Grimmjow and Chad were near him as they walked to the gathering. Ready should Ichigo, need support. I could see he was walking stronger. His short sleep, had regained a fair amount of strength for him.

We entered the clearing where about 26 humanoid wolves stood. "These, all the Lumen-wolves. Don't seem like that many." Grimmjow growled.

"What are you talking about kitty-cat these are only the Alphas of the greatest importance and one of them is missing." Toran replied stoically. My eyes broadened and I heard a few people whistle at how many wolves that we may have to help. Alithra had come just to see the site and prepared to leave.

One of the wolves transformed, it was female wearing a shihakusho showing her to be slim, and flat chested. She appeared to be in her early twenties. She had short light brown hair and brown eyes. "Where do you think you're going, Alithra?" She snarled.

"I'm leaving or do you actually want me present, Kanisawa." Alithra asked patronisingly. It was evident they didn't like each other. I wonder why?

"No, but since this is you're territory, you are required to be here." She replied in an unsure tone. It seemed she had no idea where to stand when it came to her host.

Alithra shrugged and sat near Ichigo and me. Urahara handed Ichigo, Zangetsu and Yoruichi laid her hands on his left shoulder, Alithra did the same except on the right. There was a grey glow from Yoruichi and a white from Alithra as they gave Ichigo reiryoku. I gasped at the site, it was eerie and I felt the energy it thickened the air. It was heavy and I found it hard to breath. Soon they stopped and Ichigo looked refreshed.

"You'll get uses to it." Urahara reassured I nodded.

"Okay so we're here, what do you want?" Kanisawa asked discourteously. Jeez didn't she have manners? But then this wasn't the time or place to worry about etiquette.

"We need your help with Aizen. He already has the Atra-wolves onside." Urahara replied. He continued to detail everything that had been discovered. Including the assumptions about the Hogyoku and me. Murmuring from the gathered wolves followed the lengthy lecture. I felt worry explode inside me as I waited for their opinion and decision. I forced my concerns down, they wouldn't hurt me. Not while... I had Ichigo protecting me and everyone alongside him. I glanced at him. His eyes were hard and emotionless.

"There is a simple solution, the girl dies." A young boy with brown hair and eyes stated. He was young, very young. He looked to be younger than Toshiro. But there was something about him that spoke of strength and age. I felt my fear resurge and I unintentionally gripped Ichigo's coat.

"Over my dead body." Ichigo growled, standing in front of me protectively. He wasn't the only one, I was surrounded by my official guards and not so official protectors.

In answer the boy began flaring reiatsu. "Then I, Toyokawa Shōta challenge you Kurosaki Ichigo for the right to decide her fate." He defiantly declared. Ichigo stopped so did the others, this boy was the new Ethereal, now I understood what Alithra was talking about when she said he was young. But he only looked it. It made me worry all the more. I couldn't bear it if Ichigo got hurt because of me again.

"Shota you seem sure that Ichigo has primary right to accept the challenge." Alithra called out, her voice steely. I felt some hope return.

"I did say his name, didn't I?" He retorted.

"Yes but he isn't a werewolf so you can't challenge him and this is not his territory. It's mine. By flaring your reiatsu on my turf and threatening my guest you have also challenged me." Alithra snarled back. I had no idea about the ways of werewolves but it sounded like Alithra had the rights in this case.

"I wouldn't be so sure Alithra. Shota is still under protection. He only became an ethereal three days ago. So you are not allowed to fight him for nearly another three months. As for the challenge to Ichigo the council will allow it. He was raised by you, so he is considered one of us." Kanisawa replied simply. There goes my hope again, fluttering out the window. But who were they to decide what was right and wrong?

"So you will bypass one law and not another. How typical. But then I don't have a problem. Ichigo will you accept?" Alithra asked nonchalantly, as she shrugged.

"I don't really have a choice do I? I will fight." Ichigo answered. I felt regret, he was going to get hurt. He was going to fight a werewolf of the same class as Alithra. And we saw how poorly we all did together against her.

"Good then the challenge will be in an hour." Kanisawa declared. No, Ichigo was still tired.

"No it will be in three hours, the maximum before the challenge was occur. This is my territory, so I have the right to decide. And don't try arguing and taking away that right or I will personally rip you all to shreds." Alithra retorted turning away. She talked as if she'd not threatened to kill but as if she was speaking of the scenery. I looked at the wolves, all nodded and many gulped at the treat. They turned and left us alone in the clearing. I felt so much fear, apprehension and guilt but I also felt relief and hope.

**End of Rukia's POV.**

* * *

Sorry Cliffy. I'm sorry, not really.

Okay I like that chapter. There's a lot of explaining which I know gets tedious but it's necessary.

Next Chapter: Challenge. The fight to save Rukia's life. Ichigo vs Shota(He was in the anime, he's the little boy that Rangiku kills The Cloning arrancar with.) And some Ichirukiness of course.

**Note:**So far I've written up, 19 chapters. I've noticed something with each update my chapters get steadily longer. Oops. but I think this one's shorter.

Remember review this chapter and read the next.


	18. Chapter 18: Challenge

Hey everyone, this is my first story for bleach and also my first story for fanfiction. So it will not be perfect.

Sorry if I made any mistakes in this chapter.

Please no Flames, but Constructive criticism, advice and ideas are accepted, as it will help me write this story and improve it.

I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does, I only own the OCs, plotline and Ideas(some have been inspired though)

**Word count: **6517 in 13 pages.

Warning some course language, some sexual reference, and there is violence. Also there are some OCs but they only help the story work and the characters might be oocish but this an AU story.

Thanks to Seraphina Donna, Teh Red Mage, Hatake Tsughi, Ruki09, xwhitemoonx and I am awesome!! I hope =)(Sorry for the wait. Haven't really had achance to update.) for reading and reviewing last chapter. Thanx for your comments and criticisms and patience.

Remember if you have any questions about the fic just ask.

Chapter 18, sorry for the wait. Hey that kinda rhymes. I was busy this week with school and preparing for my brothers 30th. I only fell asleep this morning at 5:00. So yeah, massive party and it was at home so an even bigger clean up. Anyway enough about that read the chapter. Please. Oh and if I made any mistakes I'm sorry for that too.

* * *

Chapter 18: Challenge.

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

I watched the wolves turn away. Alithra had gotten me another three hours before I had to fight. If she could've, she would have set it for tomorrow but they wouldn't have allowed any later. Three hours was the maximum, before the challenge had to be fought. I felt fear stab at my gut. How was I going to do this? I couldn't beat Alithra in a group. So how was I going to beat Shota alone?

"God Ichigo, I'm sorry. Maybe I should just give myself to them. That way you won't get hurt."Rukia babbled apologizing.

I flicked her forehead. "Idiot midget. You're not doing that and I don't back down from fights." I growled. I had to be confident in my strength, I could not let trepidation rule.

"But Ichigo, how are you going to beat him? He is ethereal." Nel stated. I shook my head. I honestly didn't know.

"Stop worrying, Ichigo will be fine." Alithra muttered.

"How? Hmm. You stood up so he wouldn't have to fight, because you know he'll lose." Renji growled. Jeez thanks, that's a real booster.

Alithra began laughing loudly. "Sorry but me doing that had nothing to do with protecting Ichigo. Honestly it didn't even cross my mind." She replied matter of factually.

"Then why?" Tatsuki asked.

"Oh, my favourite deadly sin after wrath. Pride." She stated happily. Okay, that made me feel, somewhat better.

"But how am I going to beat him? I couldn't beat you." I murmured.

"Ichigo you really need to learn to measure reiatsu." Yoruichi teased.

"Why?" I snarled. How could they taunt and joke at a time like this?

"Because then you'd know they were nowhere near the same level." Yoruichi enlightened.

"But they're both ethereal." Keigo cried loudly.

"Doesn't mean jack. He may be ethereal but does not mean I consider him my equal. He is someone I'd accept a challenge because of my _pride_ but I'd never challenge him. He'd be a waste a time." Alithra declared.

"You challenged me." I growled.

"Ichigo that's because, I regard you as someone worthy to fight against. You have the strength and abilities, so stop doubting yourself." Alithra replied truthfully but I didn't believe her.

"Yeah sure. You're just saying that, the only reason why you spar with me is because you have to." I growled. I mean come on, I failed miserably.

"Sorry but I agree with him Alithra. The boy is weak." Toran declared. More morale boosting, these people just love me.

"You do realise he is a demon. And that the demon..." I interrupted Urahara there.

"Hichigo." I said.

"What?" Yoruichi asked, confused.

"That's what I'm calling him." I replied, shrugging.

"You named your demon." Rangiku muttered mouth hanging open.

"Yeah. Originally I was going with Shiro, but Hichigo was decided." I answered. It wasn't a big deal.

"Why Hichigo?" Alithra asked her voice was suspicious, as if she was on the edge of a revelation. Toran fidgeted nervously as they waited for my answer.

"He told me it's his name." I replied.

"WHAT?" Toran shrieked but it was overcome by Alithra's raucous laughter.

"It can't be." He moaned.

"Well do you know any other demon with that name? Cause, I sure the hell don't. Now pay up. What was it? Oh right it was about 155 ryo." Alithra proclaimed cheerfully. She placed her hand out waiting for it.

"Arg. You can't be sure..." Toran moaned but a look from Alithra, told him not to make a big deal out of it. " Fine, I'll pay up. This is the bag contains both bets." He whined, as he got out a bag and tossed it to her. Alithra smirked as she caught it, she opened it and counted. She slid it in her coat pocket when she was content with her findings. What was going on?

"Alithra what is this about? Do you know who Ichigo's demon is?" Ishida asked speculatively.

"Not personally but I heard of him, well over 100 million years ago." She answered.

"Okay why is that coinciding with the last time there were this many ethereal?" Toshiro asked. How did he pick that up? And why did it?

"**Because I killed most of them."** Hichigo muttered.

'No way. You couldn't have.' I thought to him, he chuckled in response. My face must have showed what I'd found because Toran answered.

"I see Ichigo just found out. It coincides because he is the one, who slaughtered them. Hichigo isn't a demon you mess around with, and now he's even stronger. During the years there have been about seven ethereal wolves, who were constant but every now and again we'd gain a few more then lose them. Until my parents died, which happened long before this incident. About 500 million years beforehand. That made it five instead of seven." He paused, taking a deep breath.

Alithra resumed speaking. "The lumen-wolves had lost two of their Ethereal wolves, leaving three on our side and two on the Atra-wolf side. But within that 500 million year period we'd gained another five. Those five were rather strong, not quite at the level as the others, but they were strong and so were their packs. Anyway the council was aware of a demon that was causing more than a few problems. So on a full blue moon, they sent two of those together and their packs to defeat him. The next day we got no report. They sent the other three with their packs. Again the same thing, no report. They thought something was horribly wrong, so they sent me alone to investigate. I found all five packs alongside their Alphas, butchered. And there was only one other reiatsu around and that was Hichigo's." Alithra said accounting the rest of the story.

I felt all eyes on me, because of the strength that Hichigo had... that... I... had and it petrified me.

"**Scared of your own strength. How pathetic." **He taunted his voice cold and cruel.

"_Ichigo don't listen to his taunts but in a way he is correct, you must not be afraid of the strength you possess." _Zangetsu advised. His tone understanding, I mentally nodded.

"You suspected it and didn't act. If you knew it was Hichigo, then why didn't you avenge them?" Kanisawa shouted as she walked back into the grassy meadow.

"Oh avenge, last I checked he unintentionally saved my ass. You know, the whole thing where the council was going to send them after me, after they'd finished off the demon. What you didn't think I knew? Anyway, I'm reckless but I'm not stupid, and I made an oath beside Urahara and Yoruichi to protect Ichigo and the girls when their mother died. I'm not breaking for something as trivial as pointless revenge." She growled angrily. I saw Kanisawa's eyes enlarge as she heard the revelation.

"Kanisawa I think we've overstayed our welcome." Toran stated warily. Alithra glared as they backed away. Leaving to go back to the other wolves. She smirked when they'd left, I don't think she really cared for what the council had intended to do. It never happened so it didn't bother her. She just wanted them gone, she was annoyed. So typical.

"Alithra, where is the other ethereal?" Tatsuki asked.

"Not here." Urahara answered softly for her.

"Well, enough talk. Ichigo rest up, regain more strength and stop worrying." Yoruichi advised in a commanding tone. I nodded dumbly and began walking.

I hoped everything was going to be okay. But could I kill Shota, the wolves were our allies. Oh damn this is so confusing.

"With this fight can I kill...? I mean I might not be able to avoid it..." I asked trailing off. I didn't want to but I didn't know if it could be avoided.

"Ichigo if you have to, you have to. You win this fight, without getting yourself horribly hurt. And relax you probably won't have to. Shota is weak for an Ethereal, he doesn't even know how to turn during daylight, which all of the others can do." Dad explained. I nodded turning away to go rest. But how did he know so much about marked ones?

**End of Ichigo's POV**

* * *

**Three hours later**

**Rukia's POV.**

I felt dread bubble up as I entered the meadow that was surrounded by wolves. They were in their human form, their eyes following my every movement, I felt so awkward.

I stuck close to Grimmjow and Nel. Nel put her arm around me protectively. She was just like my older sister and I was thankful for it.

Kanisawa came forward to us. She stopped glaring as she stood in front of me. "Rukia is to be surrounded by wolves, to make sure there is no interference in her death when Ichigo loses." She seemed so sure of Shota.

"What, so ya can kill her if he wins, before we ave a chance ta stop ya?" Grimmjow growled shielding me.

Kanisawa went to argue but was interrupted by a tanned, cream haired woman with Aquamarine eyes. She was tall and athletic, unlike most wolves she looked to be in her late twenties early thirties instead of the usual teen and early twenties appearance.

"Kanisawa, she will be beside me and Tanya, among her friends. Can you not see she is frightened?" The woman asked gently. She was kind from what I could see. For the first time I noticed a gamboge haired woman who had the same eyes as Orana. They looked like they were related.

"No that will not suffice." Kanisawa continued to refute.

"Really and putting those ten imperials will be enough. Face it, if I wanted to stop it the only one who has chance is Orana. And we can all be happy with her, because she will abide the rules placed down for the confrontation." Alithra retorted her voice condescending and carrying, as she walked to stand beside me.

"But..." Kanisawa went to start.

"No more buts. You, Kanisawa have overstepped your station enough tonight. You act like you are head of the council when you are not and act like you are above Alithra. You have overlooked laws without my approval. How lucky you are, that Alithra refuses to take her position in the council and as queen and that I'm so soft hearted. So be gone, you shall not disagree with anymore orders. You will not disgrace us, for you have done so enough." Orana commanded, her voice was strong and she really sounded like a noble.

I felt relief this woman seemed to be more understanding than the others. And it sounded as she had a lot of respect from them too. Orana... oh right she is the other ethereal.

"Thank you." I murmured quietly. My eyes downcast.

"Ah child it was nothing, frankly I disapprove of what is happening." She stated. I looked at her surprised, she smiled gently in response. She motioned for us to follow and lead us to where Urahara, Isshin and Yoruichi were talking to Ichigo.

Urahara glanced up and smiled. "Orana, if you'd come any later and there would most likely have problems." Urahara said, but it was teasingly, despite it there was definitely respect in his voice.

"Well I think my timing was rather perfect." She said her voice light, but it held respect for him too. As well as the others here. They all considered one another equals, I could see that.

"Ichigo you've grown. It's lucky for him that he inherited all his looks from his mother and not you, Isshin." Orana teased joyously.

"Oh so cruel. But at least my grandchildren will be cuties. Ichigo who will be the mother of my grandchildren? Is it young Rukia here?" He shouted loudly, his voice was so full of cheer. I felt myself blush at the implication.

**_Whack!_**

"Shut up. How the hell am I related to you?" Ichigo shouted indignantly.

"Ah so you do..." Before he could retort, Ichigo had already kicked him square in the jaw. "Oh, Masaki, my darling wife. Our son has grown so well, but it is so sad, he has no intention of taking up his birthright and making us proud grandparents." Isshin sobbed dramatically. But from what I could see this was a natural occurrence. I never thought the King of the Soul Society would be such a child.

Ichigo growled and kicked his father. "Oh shut up, old man." I gawked at him and his father, despite only meeting that day, they had developed a strange relationship. We laughed at them forgetting the entire situation.

Their immaturity session was soon interrupted. "Enough fun and games it's time." Yoruichi declared. Ichigo glanced up and nodding, he stood. I felt the same horror creep upon me again. I wanted to scream for him not to go, for them to kill me, so he wouldn't get hurt. But my throat was closed, I couldn't even make a sound, the terror had taken me. I knew I wasn't getting out of this alive and Ichigo would die because of my selfishness.

I was a horrible, self-centred, and cowardly noble. Those around me would sacrifice everything for me but I couldn't, not even for Ichigo. The one I had fallen for and thought I loved, but how couldn't I sacrifice myself for him?

"Rukia you look regretful." Orana murmured.

"It's... just that everyone here would give their lives to help but I can't. Ichigo will get hurt and he'll die. So why can't I... just give myself up and stop this foolishness." I sobbed, my Kuchiki disguise had dissolved, when I forgave Ichigo. For some reason I couldn't put it on around him.

"Because it wouldn't make a difference. Ichigo wouldn't just let you go, he's too stubborn for that. And then there's everyone else. No one here would just let you die." Rangiku argued. Her voice was truthful, she'd meant every word.

"Rukia, no matter what we're with you. Even if you gave yourself up, we'd still bring you back. Kicking and screaming if we had to." Kaien explained his voice showing his desperation to convince me. I glanced at them, my tears gone and my icy exterior back up. I shook my head and muttered uncaringly. "Fools. I don't deserve your help or kindness."

"Well obviously you do. Look out there, Ichigo is prepared to fight an ethereal wolf. Demon or not he's got guts and he's doing it for you. You're right, he's not someone who'll take advantage of you, but for nothing, absolutely naught, he'd give his sword in your defence, even if it meant his life." Renji enlightened. It seemed he had given some benefit of doubt to Ichigo, but was it too late?

"What is with all of you? You're acting as if this is a hopeless cause. It's not, if it was we'd still be arguing whether or not I could fight." Alithra growled.

"She's right. Trust me I know Alithra. She wouldn't put anyone in situation, they couldn't deal with." Orana replied chuckling as she shook her head. Alithra didn't put Ichigo in unnecessary danger. Sure what about their fight on Blood moon. Oh wait it wasn't an actual blood moon, the moon wasn't even full. And Ichigo helping me, she knew she'd meet him later and that he could deal with it until then. Then of course his life, she let him live how he saw fit and he'd survived. She only interfered in his life when he was in danger. I felt relief begin to pour into me.

"And if he gets in trouble. Will she interfere? Could she interfere? Would you not stop her?" Toshiro asked quietly.

"If I was insane then maybe I'd try. Alithra and I may be old friends but..." Orana started not finishing the sentence but Alithra did.

"I was an Atra-wolf once upon a time and I still have some of those traits. I don't hesitate when someone opposes me, even if they are a friend. Obviously if I could avoid killing them, I'd do so, but if had no choice, then I'd finish it." Alithra stated indifferently. She seemed so stone hearted with that statement but her eyes showed regret. Despite the lack of faltering in an act she does seem to feel remorse for the deaths she'd caused. I guess that's what the prophesy meant, when it said she is twilight. She is both Lumen and Atra.

Orana's voice brought me out of my thoughts as she ordered the fight to begin.

**End of Rukia's POV**

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

I unsheathed Zangetsu, it hissed as it came out of the scabbard. I raised him in front of me, ready for the fight. Shota smirked and turned effortlessly. His reiatsu skyrocketing, from what it was before. I could feel him draw from the moon, amplifying his reiatsu. He turned into a copper coloured wolf. He was big but nowhere near as large as Alithra had been. His eyes were brown. Against him I didn't feel the same fear that I did against Alithra. His eyes weren't piercing, truth is they reminded me of an innocent puppy-dog.

He leapt forward bringing his clawed hands down onto me. I blocked with Zangetsu. He pushed down, pressuring me to kneel. I aimed a kick for his gut but he grabbed my foot and tossed me to the side. I heard the crowd shout approval as I hit the ground.

I stood up shakily and felt him behind me. I whirled as he attacked. I parried his slashing claws, managing to cut his wrist. He growled but it began healing, it wasn't quick but it wasn't exactly slow. He launched forward, biting, I narrowly dodged his gaping jaws. I was so concerned with dodging his teeth that I didn't see he was also slashing with his claws as he went passed. They ripped to my skin along my ribs. I howled in pain as he tore them out again.

He assaulted me again, biting. I defended with my sword. Holding back his bite with the black blade. He forced me back, I slid to a stop, panting. He charged at me and I dodged, trying to cut him. My blade entered but shallowly. I spun away as I realised I'd failed. Damn how was I going to protect Rukia, if I was fighting like this?

"What's the matter boy? Can't you cut me?" He growled, his voice no longer a child's but the coarse roar of a beast. But he was right I couldn't cut him, well at least not deeply.

I scowled at how pathetic I sounded, I shunpoed toward aiming for his chest, he evaded. Damn I just missed him. I did it again, missing once again. I tried another time still missing, but this time he retaliated. He slashed across my back. Evoking more shouts of joy from the wolves. Damn why was I so slow? Why couldn't I unite shunpo with my speed? It just didn't want to work.

I glanced around trying to find him. I heard him growl from above. "To slow to keep up."

I jerked my head upwards. He was there hovering. Large copper feathered wings flapping every now and again to retain altitude. He howled and dived. My leapt to the right, escaping his attack. As he crashed into the ground, sediments flew up right beside me. My eyes widened at the thought if he had caught me then. From the dirt cloud he flew up again and dove. I evaded and slashed managing to cut his flank. It was a hit but not enough.

"**Let me out"** Hichigo growled. I ignored him, concentrating on the task at hand. I dodged, weaving his aerial strikes.

"**King you're losing. The girly will die if you don't." **He said trying again. I refused. But that moment's hesitation was enough for him to saw into me. His claws sunk deep into my gut and his teeth closed in on my shoulder. I howled in agony as he tore a chunk of flesh from my shoulder. He backed away, allowing me to crumple down to the ground.

I gasped trying to keep Hichigo at bay. I heard Shota growl in satisfaction. I watched as he raised his clawed hand to finish me off. I was unable to move, what strength I had left I was using to keep Hichigo from control. I felt everything go into slow motion as I memories began to flash in front of my eyes.

**_Flashback_**

"_Come on, Ichigo. Try keep up." Yoruichi ordered._

"_I can't. I'm too tired. Can we stop please?" I moaned. My effort was fruitless._

"_No not until you can tag me." She reprimanded._

"_But I can't I'm too slow." I whined. I was never going to catch her. I'd been trying for nearly 7 years. I was 13 and I was nowhere near catching her._

"_Not with that attitude. You can do it. Your natural speed is faster than mine. If you combine it with shunpo like I have, your speed would be incomprehensible. Now get up and tag me." She ordered._

_I stood up and chased her trying to merge shunpo with my speed. But I couldn't do it and I kept missing. I tried again and failed, constantly by a only hairsbreadth._

"_Damn it. I can't do it, you're too fast." I growled frustrated._

"_Ichigo concentrate. Stop trying to force it, you need synchronise it. Now try again." She advised, her tone stern._

_I forced my tired body to work. I paused following her advice, trying to synch it instead of pushing it together and it began to work. I smirked as I flashed behind her and tagged her shoulder. She smiled as I sank to the floor._

"_Not so fast Ichigo. It's my turn now. If you want to rest you have knock off my hat." Urahara shouted joyously._

_I groaned but got up, seemed like I wasn't getting a break. Urahara handed me my katana and drew his own. I forced myself to open my energy reserves and pushed as I launched forward to attack. It harmlessly passed him as he dodged. _

_He attacked and slit my shoulder, as I made to dodge. Shit it was one of _those_ days, where he tried to kill me. He was serious. I ran away but he caught up knowing where I'd go. He slashed, the sword bit into my skin, going across my ribs. I hissed in pain and moved backwards, blocking his next attack. He broke away arching the blade toward my throat. I leaned away, the razor edge missing my neck up mere inches. He recovered stabbing downwards, I jumped toward the right. The sword struck into the ground, Urahara raised himself using the position to spin and kick me back whilst pulling his sword out._

_I collided into the rock crashing through. I stood up shaken from the collision. I glowered at Urahara as he shook his head._

"_There is nothing but fear reflected in your sword. When you dodge, you're afraid of getting killed. When you attack, you're afraid of killing someone. Even when you try to protect someone, you're afraid of letting them die. Yes, your sword speaks to me only of absurd fear. What's necessary in a fight isn't fear. Nothing can be born of that. When you dodge, 'I won't let them cut me.' If you protect someone, 'I won't let them die.' If you attack, 'I will kill them.' He declared. The demon laughed at me cruelly. He was enjoying this._

_I felt rage bubble up inside. Not at him, but at myself for _my_ foolishness. I got up, ignoring the protesting my body put forth. I leapt forward, locking blades._

"_My, my Ichigo. How you can change in a matter of moments." He said it, while smirking. He pushed me back. I skidded to a stop dodging his counter attack, I spun cutting Urahara's shoulder deeply. I yanked his hat of his head and dropped it to the floor._

_I huffed and fell to the floor. My body was sore and my wounds had not healed, the demonic bastard wanted to be difficult. Urahara chuckled as he picked up his hat._

"_Ichigo up." Alithra's firm voice demanded._

"_But I'm tired and sore."I whinged. Not again, I just finally got to lie down._

"_You're tired and sore, big deal. Get up." She commanded her voice unsympathetic._

"_It's too hard. I can't get up, my injuries haven't healed." I retorted, rudely._

"_So what?" She asked coldly._

"_I can't get up." I replied annoyed. Couldn't they just let me rest? _

"_Can't. Ichigo if you find that painful then you are weak, you have no resolve." I looked up at her glaring and went to interrupt but she silenced me with a look. She restarted speaking. "What will happen when you have no one to save you? Will you just lie there? Will you just let them kill you? If you want to live you must learn to get up despite pain and fatigue. Why won't you get up?" She question. She knew I could but..._

"_I'm afraid that when I become too weak he'll take over." I replied. I heard the dark chuckle echo in the back of my mind._

"_Ichigo if you strengthen your mind and body, if you harden your resolve to fight your opponent and him. Then he will be unable to take over. If you're too much of a coward to do what's needed, then just let him take over and be done with it and stop wasting our time. If not, get up. Ichigo, get up and fight." She ordered her voice strict and cold. I forced myself to stand, prepared to train once again._

**_End of Flashback._**

I remembered that day clearly. I was thirteen and it was the day, I finally got my life back. After nearly seven years, I was finally able to push him back after he'd taken control. It was the words from all three them that rang true now. I had the speed, the strength, the courage and resolve to win I just had to stop being afraid.

The rush of air brought me back to reality. I caught the clawed hand on Zangetsu black edge, stopping it dead in its tracks. I pushed him off me and stood up. I had power beyond anything I'd thought possible until today. Now I knew I had it, I just had to draw it out.

Shota attacked again and I evaded him synchronising shunpo with my speed. I flashed away and back before he realised. I cut through his skin, it sank deeper into the gut until a pulled roughly away. He howled in pain. The crowd's applause became jeers as the battle's tide changed. Shota pulled himself up, snarling like a wild beast.

He summoned his wings and raised himself into the air. He dove again this time, I didn't move. Blocking the claws, I held him there as he pushed down. When my knees buckled I rolled out of the way, letting him crash into the ground. As he shakily stood, I flashed, cutting the tendons of his knees. He fell to the ground and I spun slashing his chest. He collapsed to the ground and as he did he turned back into his human form.

I felt disgusted as I pointed the sword at his throat. The throat of a child, it was wrong, yet he wasn't what he appeared to be.

"I yield. Kurosaki it seems you win." He rasped out in defeat. Orana appeared beside me.

"The winner is Kurosaki Ichigo. Kuchiki Rukia is safe. She shall be under _all _of our protection." She shouted. I sighed in relief, replacing Zangetsu in its scabbard. I turned away, until I found Shota's reiatsu beginning to pick up. He turned again. He launched forward. My eyes widened, I was tired and at this distance I was in trouble. He stopped short when Orana appeared in front.

"Shota, enough you have already yielded, you have lost." She ordered.

"No it was a lie to get him to turn his back. Move let me finish this. You won't stop me, I'll kill you if I have to." He growled, roaring at her.

She did not move and he launched forward. Orana didn't raise a hand, she couldn't. He snapped his jaws aiming for her throat. The teeth had nearly reached her neck when they were snapped shut. I had my hand around his muzzle, preventing it from opening, my sword rested against his jugular. I'd gathered the strength for this one last thing.

"Turn back." Orana ordered her voice barely above a whisper.

"Or what? You'll kill me?" Shota asked tauntingly.

"Shota now. I can't but Ichigo can and will kill you. The law doesn't concern him and I don't care for it. If that law never existed we'd have a lot less Ethereal classed Atra-wolves around." Orana advised her voice threatening.

Shota's eyes broadened and he turned back. Everyone was silent until I removed her blade and sheathed it. I turned from Shota and walked toward Orana.

"Well done Ichigo. You fought well." She commended, I nodded.

Chuckling brought my attention from Orana to Kanisawa. "Good distraction Shota. Tanya bring her here."

A tall gamboge haired women with turquoise eyes appeared with Rukia. She looked like Orana. At Rukia's throat was a dagger.

"Let her go." I shouted heatedly.

"Tanya, what are you doing? Ichigo won the duel, we must respect the terms of the agreement." Orana reasoned.

"Why mother? If the girl dies, our problem is solved but you're too much a fool to see it." She argued. So it was her daughter.

"Tanya please you'll regret it, if you don't." Orana advised. We were surrounded and being prevented from moving. Yoruichi was being held by a few so was Alithra.

"Doesn't matter the girl will be dead, you couldn't stop me, if you wanted to." She retorted. She removed the dagger and knocked Rukia down. She struck downwards, but stopped. Yoruichi had her wrist in her hand. She flung it away and kicked her back. She helped Rukia up and walked her to me. My eyes were wide. How had she just done that? Tanya went to grab Yoruichi, and Yoruichi showed no sign no realising what was happening. I saw why as Alithra grabbed Tanya's wrist, with some pressure she snapped it. She growled and forced the younger wolf forward and kneed her in the gut. With a sharp hit to the throat the girl fell to the ground gasping.

"Arg, damn you both. How?" Tanya growled.

"Fool. I'm the damn queen. I ordered them to and forced them to obey. They were young and easily convinced." Alithra answered indifferently. She was livid. I looked where they had been, the wolves had all backed away. Allowing their captives free.

"Tanya, I suggest you apologise to mother, she deserves more respect than you've given her tonight." Alithra growled.

"Why?" She spat.

"Because she is the only reason why, you still live." Alithra replied icily.

"Ichigo take Rukia. Do not let her out of your site. Actually do not allow her from your side." Yoruichi ordered. I felt her put a hand on my shoulder and feed me some reiatsu. It was only a little to help me hasten the healing process. Soon I felt remarkably better.

"Leave. Tomorrow we meet elsewhere to discuss our alliance." Urahara shouted advising them.

The wolves glared at me, as I held Rukia's shaking form in my arms. That was close, thank God Yoruichi was fast and Alithra had that power. But I was stunned, she never used it, to her it was wrong. Probably why she's so furious.

The wolves took Urahara's advice and left. Orana murmured an apology, she was the only one who stayed, her pack as well. They would not attack, all of them were ashamed at the actions of their peers. They swore to guard us from the other wolves.

I was thankful for it. Urahara could tell they spoke the truth and that they would not go back on their word.

I guided Rukia to our sleeping area, and helped her lay down. As I turned away I felt her grip my wrist. "Ichigo stay here." She pleaded.

"Rukia, I'll be right there." I replied pointing to my sleeping mat.

"I know but I want you with me. I'm scared and I only feel okay in your arms." She admitted, sadly, her eyes downcast not meeting my mine. She was shaken at how she just nearly died, but I don't think, it was just that. It was the fact that I'd nearly died and that she thought it was her fault. I clenched my hand into a tight fist. I knew she needed comfort but why me?

"Alright Rukia, just hang on and let me change." I resigned. She would only argue, anyway. She let the breath she'd been holding, go.

I quickly changed and took off my shredded clothes. I put on new breeches, and put on a shirt despite not usually wearing one to bed. I walked back, she shuffled over and I laid down beside her. She moved closer, tightening her hands into a fist as she held my shirt. She really wasn't taking this well. I moved my arms around her. She calmed down with the gesture. She rolled around and rested against my chest. She was soon asleep.

"Glad you're comfortable." Renji asserted lowly from the side.

If Rukia wasn't in my arms I would have jerked. I turned my head to face him. My cheeks heating up. "This isn't what it looks like." I mumbled feebly, as I sat up slightly.

"I know, I heard her ask you. She really is right though, you do like you're space. You seem awkward there." He taunted.

"Shut it." I growled but he was both correct and incorrect. I felt awkward because of my confusing feelings for her but then it did feel nice. This wasn't something I had. Outside my makeshift family, people jeered at me and hated what I was. But Rukia was the first to accept me for who I was and what I'd done. Which cemented my resolve to make sure, I didn't hurt her. I cared for her, no it was more than that, I loved her.

"**Love. Ha! That's a weakness you shouldn't have." **Hichigo growled. I snarled mentally. I turned my thoughts away from him, pushing him away. I loved her yet I didn't want to. For once I agreed with Hichigo, love is a weakness I shouldn't have. Too many people could use it against me, including him. I didn't want her to get hurt because of me. Jeez, when the hell did I become such a sap?

When I looked around Renji wasn't there but Alithra was. "You have some conflicting thoughts on your feelings about Rukia." She stated.

I gawked. "H...How...How did you know?" I asked stunned.

"I was here with Urahara, Yoruichi and your father. Urahara informed me of it. I shooed them and Renji away. I think the last thing you need here, is a talk from your father." She answered, smiling wirily.

"Oh" was all I could manage.

She shook her head. "You're afraid. You're always afraid for people. Whether it's hurting them, losing them or letting them down." She replied sadly.

"Well I don't know what else to do. I can't get too close or I'll...It's just not worth it. I mean look at you. Can you honestly tell me, that those few years, were worth all this pain?" I asked her.

"Yes." She responded simply.

"What?" I asked confounded.

"And I'd do it all over again. Those 50000 years that I got to actually belong, have made the rest of my life bearable. It was worth it." She answered.

"But... But... what about the hatred, the pain?" I argued.

"It's foolishness. And being as old as I am, I should have realised it sooner." She declared, her voice lined with frustration.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Could she give me a full answer?

"I mean it took me this long to realise, everyone I'd lost was still with me and that I was back on the path for my old life, which they would not have wanted." There was silence, I shifted uncomfortably near Rukia. She began speaking again. "And there's another thing I realised. That I wasn't alone. I have a family and it gets bigger each year because of _your adventures_." She exclaimed cheerfully. She smiled and so did I. It was real, this family I had, wasn't going to leave me. I knew each and every one of them would stick by me until the very end.

I wanted to argue against it though but didn't get the chance. "Ichigo, Alithra is right. It's worth it, I had it with your mother. She may have died but she gave me something that I'll cherish forever. She gave me you, Karin and Yuzu." My father said evenly and seriously. For once he wasn't a complete moron and that was enough to stifle me into silence.

But those words hit into me with vengeance. Mum died and it was my fault. "You're right she died, and all because she protected me." I spat out. I saw Dad look at Alithra, she nodded and walked away.

"Just don't be stupid." She advised as she walked away. Dad sweet dropped and so did I. We both knew he'd be in trouble, if he acted the fool.

Dad swallowed and began speaking. "Yes Ichigo, she did die protecting you, and that's why I love her so. That she would so selfishly give herself up to protect our children. It's not your fault, I've never blamed you and neither does anyone else. So stop being an idiot." He was serious until the last line where his goofiness came back slightly. I swear if Rukia wasn't in my arms he probably would have jumped me again.

"Ichigo you have a girl in your arms, who cares for you deeply. Despite what you've done. And your actions have personally hurt her, yet she still wants to be with you. That's what you call true love. Plus I would like to see my only son get married, while I'm still alive and I want grandchildren too." He whined. At the beginning his voice was happy and then he started whining about marriage and grandchildren.

I felt myself go beat read and growled in response. He chuckled at me as he walked away, leaving me in silence. I looked down onto Rukia's face, I didn't get her at all but I was grateful that she could look past everything. I shifted and made myself comfortable, content to watch over her. Hours passed until I finally surrendered to sleep.

* * *

Yay no cliffy for once. A bit of Ichirukiness at the end, not much but it's still there. (Sorry if the character introductions feel rushed and cluttered. But they needed to be done. Though they won't be main they just help the story go along.)

Next Chapter: Chance. My opinion, major Ichiruki chapter. Read to find out what it's about, cause I ain't telling.

**Note:**So far I've written up, 19 chapters and a bit. I've noticed something with each update my chapters get steadily longer. Oops. but I think this one's shorter.

Remember review this chapter and read the next.


	19. Chapter 19: Chance

Hey everyone, this is my first story for bleach and also my first story for fanfiction. So it will not be perfect.

Sorry if I made any mistakes in this chapter.

Please no Flames, but Constructive criticism, advice and ideas are accepted, as it will help me write this story and improve it.

I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does, I only own the OCs, plotline and Ideas(some have been inspired though)

**Word count: **5753 in 10 and half pages.

Warning some course language, some sexual reference, and there is violence. Also there are some OCs but they only help the story work and the characters might be oocish but this an AU story.

Thanks to Seraphina Donna, Teh Red Mage, Hatake Tsughi, Ruki09, xwhitemoonx and megui-chan for reading and reviewing last chapter. Thanx for your comments and criticisms and patience.

Remember if you have any questions about the fic just ask.

Here's chapter 19 ichirukiness on it's way. Hope youenjoy it. Oh and a note for last chapter Ryo= Gold it's from th edo period. Just for later reference silver is Bu( 4 Bu = 1 ryo) copper or iron is shu (16 shu= 1 Ryo) (By the way thanx Teh Red MAge for giving me the info.) Now read and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 19: Chance.

* * *

**Rukia's POV**

I jerked awake suddenly, for no apparent reason. But that cause was evident soon enough. I'd lost the warmth that I had when I fell asleep. He said he'd be here. I whirled around when I heard something move nearby. It was Ichigo, he hadn't left. He was dreaming again and it looked dreadful. I sat up and scuffled over.

He was in pain, once more. He was grimacing, his breathing rapid and occasionally there would be yelps or pleas. I moved behind, placing his head on my lap. I ran my hands through his orange tresses. I soon paused, resting my right hand on his right cheek. I concentrated on relaxing thoughts, passing it to him. As I connected with him, I felt the dark presence and pushed it away, banishing it to the far recesses of his unconsciousness. His breathing evened out and his face softened. The cries stopped. I smiled down on his calm face. Such a shame he never showed this face when awake, people would be less intimidated by him. Plus he looked a lot more handsome. I felt myself blush slightly.

My thoughts soon turned to my childhood. I remembered my mother doing this for Hisana and I, when we were younger. Hisana continued to do it for me, after mother passed away. She taught me how to do it, as mother had taught her. Focusing what I thought was our thoughts but now I realised we focused our reiatsu. Anyway doing this, we would connect with the distressed sleeper, calming them. It was something even a normal person could do. Since it was the only thing I could do for him, I did it.

He rolled onto his right side embracing the comfort that my hand gave him. Gently, I moved back beside him. I noticed his shirt was up showing a long white scar in centre of his well muscled abdomen. I reached out tracing it, I wonder why he had scars? Wouldn't his healing ability prevent scarring?

I pulled more of the shirt up. Along his ribs were another 3 claw shaped scars but they were still red and had dark bruises around it, signifying it was more recent, most likely from the challenge. I prodded it gently. Ichigo's breath hitched and he gasped, his body immediately tensing. I removed my hand so not to wake him, his muscles relaxed. It was still tender and obviously it still caused him pain. I thought it would have already healed fully. I rested my left palm on his chest where his mark was situated. My hands clenched around his shirt and I moved closer resting my head just below his. Snuggling into his chest. I resumed tracing his scar on his abdomen.

My fingers whisked across trying to unravel the conundrum of Ichigo. Of everything he was. Under my fingertips his body stiffed. I didn't pay much mind to it. He was young and very well muscled. He made the suitors I'd been introduced to, look like twigs.

"Rukia what are you doing?" Ichigo growled. His voice was guarded and angry.

I glanced at his face meeting his eyes. I yanked my hand away blushing. I was so in depth in fawning over how good his body was, that I didn't sense him wake. Well I kind of did but I ignored it. He was looking at me waiting for an answer.

I blushed again. "I ah.. don't know." I replied lamely.

He growled and sat up turning away from me. The sun was peeking over the horizon and it seemed that Ichigo was getting up. "Ichigo, why do you have scars?" I asked. I know it was rude to pry but I couldn't help myself.

"They're reminders... For every time I failed in a fight and he took control. He won't allow them to heal. It's another way for him to beat me down." Ichigo answered quietly. I could hear the disdain in his voice. He hated it and he had no choice but to live with it.

"Why hasn't the injury along your ribs healed?" I question again.

He sighed. "Why must you ask so many questions? The only time something doesn't heal is because he won't let it. This time he's angry because I managed to win the fight without him butting in. It's in an awkward place so when I move it hurts. He's being a bastard but then that's nothing new." Ichigo growled exasperated. He was sitting up still facing away from me.

"Ichigo what about the nightmares?" I interrogated. He turned around glaring, I think that was something he didn't like asked. Nel had after all warned me but then I didn't listen.

"Don't worry about it. It's of no concern to you." He hissed angrily.

"You might not think so but I do! I'm worried for you. Every time you sleep you're plagued with them and I want to know why?" I reasoned. He looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"First of all they're not exactly nightmares. My sleep is plagued with memories and torture." Ichigo growled but it had lost the anger from before. It had been replaced by coldness and pain.

"Ichigo, just open up. It'll make you feel better, trust me. I do understand what it's like to lose someone." I murmured sadly. Why did he have to be so difficult about it?

He stood, still glaring and walked to me, so he was towering over me. "Open up? Fine, okay, I'll open up. Try this miss I _understand_. Try living with the damn thing that killed your own mother! Try living with the damn bastard that killed people you cared about! You understand losing people. What you don't understand is, what it's like being the one who killed them! To know just how many lives you've destroyed!" He growled, rage, loathing and anguish flooded into his voice and tears began to fall. His eyes held so many emotions, for once not hidden. He backed off and stood there staring, chewing his bottom lip. He seemed at a loss, so confused.

I could tell he hadn't meant to actually open up, it was accidental, but never the less he'd said it. He took a step back, looking down. He walked back until he found something solid against his back. He slid down sitting against the tree. He just sat there and looked away from me. I walked to him and raised my hands gently to his face and forced him to look me in the eyes.

He looked so broken. I'd never seen him like this. This wasn't a face, Ichigo showed every day. He'd never opened up and because of that, it'd been left to rot. He'd kept it hidden for such an extensive period of time, that he had no idea how to deal with it. I stepped closer and sat on his lap, I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Ichigo you need to talk about it." I said softly. My hands stroked his face. His eyes were closed and he didn't answer, I sighed. "Ichigo when you're ready, I'm here. I'll wait until then." I whispered, smiling ruefully. I wasn't going to get the answers I wanted, at least not yet, but I was willing to wait.

"Why? Why do want to help? Why would it even concern you?" He whispered disbelievingly.

"Because I... Because I..." I tried but yet I couldn't finish the sentence.

He looked at me endeavouring to figure out what I was trying to say. He made to say something but he stopped, looking away. His eyes darkened and he unwrapped my arms from around him and shoved me away. It wasn't hard, but it was enough to force me off his lap.

I was trying to help him and he treated me like this. I raised my eyes to his face, glowering. He was looking down at his lap, he clutched his pants. He seemed angry, sad and confused. Oh. It was the demon, Hichigo or whatever. He said something and it had brought Ichigo back to his original thinking. God damn it! I'd just gotten him to open up. He was afraid of taking a risk, he'd have to live with. He has absolutely no problem with risking his life, because if he mucked up he'd die and go to hell. Oh no, he had no qualms about that. But come to taking a chance that succeed or fail, he'd have to _live_ with the consequences.

I huffed, I was frustrated. He had so many emotions running through him and he had no notion on how to deal with it. So he shut the world out. God, why could I not fall for someone with the emotional range of a teaspoon? Gah!

I stood up towering over him. He ignored me, completely unfazed by my attempt to intimidate him. He stared defiantly at the dirt ground.

"Ichigo, why aren't you looking at me?" I hissed.

"The ground's more interesting at the moment." He replied indifferent to my reaction. I felt a nerve throb. So he found the ground more fascinating than me, now that's just plain insulting. I snarled angrily, far devoid of my composure and supposed noble upbringing.

I leaned down and yanked his chin up, coercing him to look up. He glanced to the side still not meeting my gaze. I shook his head to get his attention. He growled and pulled his head out of my grip.

"Leave me alone. I'm sorry but I'm not some palace servant, who will bow down to your every whim and then be thrown away." He growled. His tone was nasty, it had cruel edge to it. That signified his words had more meaning that what was said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I shouted shocked. He'd never taken such a tone in the time I'd been around him.

"You know very well what I mean. I'm no toy, which you can play with to satisfy yourself." He hissed back just as cold and brutal as before.

**_SLAP!_**

I slapped him there, again. He winced as my hand connected leaving a red mark across it. How dare he imply such things? I'd never done it and had no intention of such an act, yet. "You bastard. I'm not like that. I actually care for you but then it seems it's misplaced." I jeered back my, voice becoming bitter.

"Guess so. It's your own fault for being a fool." He sighed. I stood taller and turned away. I felt the hurt again and here I thought it was getting better. I stopped at the tree line and looked back. He remained rooted in the same place. He sat there eyes downcast, appearing dejected. I huffed and turned away. Damn Bastard! Wait! He'd done it again. Arg. He did it to push me away once again. He was trying to reharden that shell around him. He just couldn't accept support, could he? He was damn difficult and I guess that was one of the reasons I fell in love with him for.

I strolled back stopping in front of him. He sighed. "You don't know when to give up do you? I knew you were stubborn but I never realised you were this stupid, midget." He replied angrily. Oh but I wasn't going. It'd take a lot more than words, no matter how malicious to make me back down.

**End of Rukia's POV**

**

* * *

**

**Ichigo's POV**

I had felt comfort with having Rukia in my lap, her head resting on my shoulder, her hands stroking my face. It made me feel that I truly belonged, it made me feel whole. Now I could feel the sting of her slap on my cheek and hear Hichigo's dark laughter. I'd said some vindictive things to push her away, Hichigo had said something and it made me go cold. If he ever got control around her, he'd hurt in ways that were different from his _usual_ techniques. I wasn't letting that happened, even if it meant I had to sound just like him.

I slumped, I hated it. Rukia's footstep stopped momentarily then resumed but they weren't away from me but towards me. She stopped in front of me. She glared down at me, I held back from fidgeting under her gaze.

I sighed trying to maintain a nonchalant position. "You don't know when to give up do you? I knew you were stubborn but I never realised you were this stupid, midget." I responded angrily. I needed to drive her away so I wouldn't hurt her anymore.

"No, not stupid but clever. I've figured out what you're trying to do and I'm not letting it happen." Rukia reasoned. Her voice despite being soft, held the determination to succeed.

"Really and what might that be?" I asked making my tone light and sceptical. She seemed a bit put off by my sudden change of tone.

"That you're trying to push me away, trying to keep me out just because Hichigo said something." She murmured quietly. If I wasn't looking down she would have seen my eyes widen. Her guessing about the pushing part away didn't surprise me but her guessing it was because of Hichigo saying something, did.

I forced myself to laugh darkly. "You're quite wrong Rukia. I'm trying to push you away because I want nothing to do with you. Why would I?" I asked looked up, smirking ruthlessly at her hurt face. Did she have to really put that face on, it took all my willpower not to pull her back in my arms.

"**But why? She's hurting because of you, maybe you should try cheering her up. You can push her away all you want and hide your feelings from her but you can't hide them from me. I will hurt her because I know it'll hurt you." **He whispered dangerously, he began vying for power.

"_Enough Hichigo." _Zangetsu ordered cutting Hichigo's power contest short. Zangetsu pulled him away from my consciousness and they collided. I sensed them struggle with one another until Zangetsu blocked it, leaving me blind to their inner battle.

I came back to reality, Rukia's eyes were narrowed in suspicion. She smiled at the understanding of what was happening. "Liar." She hissed.

I went to rebut it but she interjected. "Why are you so afraid of taking chances?"

I chuckled, maybe she really was off the rocker. "Chances? I always take chances. I constantly risk my life, how is that not a chance?" I countered, man she must be desperate.

"Please, I know that. But I was talking about stakes that you take and live with the results. You gamble with your life because you don't care if you die and go to hell because you think you deserve it. But taking the chance and having to live with consequences whether you fail or succeed is another thing entirely. And I don't think you fear failing because if that happens, it's just another thing you believe you warrant. No it's the chance you'll succeed, the fact that you get the possibility to be happy. And for some reason you think you've earned misery and aren't worthy of something better." She accused, her voice triumphant and confident.

"Oh right chances like what?" I growled defiantly.

"Like this." With that she gripped my chin and leaned down and kissed me. All my thoughts of urging her away disappeared, as I melted into the kiss. My mind blanked, believing she was the only thing that existed in the world. I made to deepen the kiss but she pulled away. I went to follow but she shoved me back. She moved her lips to my ear and whispered. "See, I was right. You are a liar." I shivered as her warm breath rushed passed. She moved away and out of the clearing.

I sat there stunned. I glanced up and leaned against the trunk. "God damn it." I hissed. The resolve I'd created to push her away had been turned to ash in moments. Arg! It was so damn frustrating. I sat in silence for a few moments returning my thoughts to the inner battle taking place. I tried to get a picture of what was happening but I couldn't get passed the barrier. It was my own frigging inner mind and I couldn't get in. I stopped trying after about 13 minutes of failed attempts. I sat there and waited for something to happen.

And 19 minutes of waiting later it did but not in the way I wanted it to. My thoughts had soon returned to Rukia and the frustration I felt about, even more so when Hichigo spoke.

"**Frustrating no kidding. But frustration is the least of your problems, considering Rukia is on her way back and I'm about to take control." **Hichigo hissed victoriously. I felt myself go cold with fear. My nightmare was coming true, I sensed his vie for power and tried to quell it.

'Come on Zangetsu where are you?' I internally moaned.

"**Zangetsu ain't here. He lost the fight, now you're by yourself." **He cackled manically. I felt the pounding against my mental barrier.

I kept my wits trying to force him back. The dark cloud floated across my vision, I felt my panic rise. I began flinching as he became overpowering. I closed my eyes striving to concentrate. My dread rose exponentially when Rukia entered the clearing once again. I heard her footfalls come closer, reaching me.

"Ichigo what's the matter?' She shouted in alarm. I had a feeling that her eyes were wide and fearful.

"Rukia run." I gasped ordering her.

"What?" She asked stunned.

"Run." I ordered opening my eyes. By now the sclera was fully black while the irises remained brown. It wasn't long until he had dominance, I was reserving what energy I had to keep the small amount of control I had in my possession. Rukia gasped and backed away.

Hichigo chuckled menacingly. **"I have a better idea. I'm not taking control, I'm materializing." **I had no clue what he meant. My confusion was quickly answered, as I felt the sensation of the tearing of my soul. He was coming out like Zangetsu had. Shit!

I felt him tear away from my grip. I felt my strength leave me and my body slacken as I fell to the ground. Not only had the bastard managed to materialize but he had sapped me of all my strength, effectively paralysing me.

In a swirl of white, he formed beside me. His gold irises contrasted greatly in comparison to his black sclera. He looked down at me and it unnerved me. I knew my eyes changed but I never noticed the contrast in the eyes. He smirked and kicked me in the gut forcing me back hard into the tree. He clasped my neck and hoisted me up, slamming me against the tree trunk.

"**Now King be a good boy and don't move. I'm going to have fun with her and with it I will break you." **He snarled barely above a whisper so I could only hear. He let go and I tumbled down to the ground gasping.

"Bastard." I hissed, seething. I glared at him as he smirked insanely and grabbed Zangetsu. He straightened and walked towards Rukia. There was nothing I could do.

My hopes rekindled as Grimmjow crashed through the trees and meant blades with Hichigo before he got to Rukia. Nel and Rangiku ran forward and pulled Rukia away. Toshiro followed soon after, sending a wave of Ice toward them, they both leapt away, separating. The ice flew passed, crashing into and freezing the trees on the opposing side of the clearing.

Renji and Kaien ran forward attacking Hichigo's right together, Ashido and Hisagi came from behind and Ikkaku and Yumichika attacked from the front. Toshiro and Grimmjow filled the gap and they surrounded him. They looked at him, confounded. But their confusion was short lived as Grimmjow re-began his assault. The others followed. Hichigo blocked and parried the blades effectively in the dangerous dance of blades. Ashido managed to land the hit first, cutting his right hip.

I hissed as I felt the pain. Damn I hate being connected like this. I felt every wound he got but I couldn't pull any energy from him. Hichigo fought back, knocking Ashido's blade away he stepped forward, thrusting at his midsection only to be met with Grimmjow's blade. Toshiro slashed across Hichigo's back, ice shattering into the wound, cutting it further.

Hichigo howled in pain and so did I. They glanced at me, shock etched into their faces. Hichigo used their hesitation and jumped away to allow the wound to heal. He didn't feel it nearly as much as I did or didn't really care but he couldn't afford to get distracted by what I felt, especially because I was multiplying it on purpose to cause him grievance. What can I say? I learned it from him.

He snarled lowly as the others made to follow. "Kurosaki get up." Renji growled.

"**He can't fool. I made sure of that."** Hichigo hissed. Toshiro readied for another ice attack holding it in his blade as he swung upwards. He swung down sending it toward Hichigo. He flashed away closer to me. They paused unsure of how to proceed. They had no idea who he was. I felt the air turn static as he charged a cero behind his back. No. He let it loose and it ripped forward. Their eyes widened. In a flash of blinding light the whole landscape was torn asunder. The trees burnt and stripped of their leaves, the grass blackened from the raw power of the attack.

I heard him huff in frustration. I glanced up and saw him glaring. I followed his line of sight to where the others stood, fine. Urahara, Yoruichi, Dad, Alithra, Orana and Orana's pack stood at the front weapons ready.

"**So you going to kill me? You won't because you don't want Ichigo to die." **He snarled, laughing.

"They might not, but I will, if it comes down to it." Alithra growled back. Orana nodded in agreement. They didn't want to but they would, if they had to. It was the one thing Alithra would do no matter what. She told me, should she ever lose control to kill her before she killed me. I made her promise to do it in return for me.

The wolves leapt forward none turned. Alithra and Orana could but they wouldn't do it until necessary. Hichigo leapt forward cutting down a male werewolf, he spun and stabbed upwards through the lower jaw of another. A female wolf with vibrant pink hair attacked, he grabbed her weapon swung her around into another two. Damn he was going to kill them. What could I do? It hit me then. If he could stop wounds from healing, so could I.

I concentrated aiming my thoughts at Urahara, hoping he was scanning. 'Give me a dagger.' I ordered.

'What? Why?' He asked as he made the mental connection.

'Trust me.' I thought back. The demon was aware of what I was going to do but he was currently occupied. Yoruichi shunpoed over and handed me a dagger.

I took it, gripping it loosely. "Go. Trust me go." I ordered. Her eyes narrowed but she obeyed. I swallowed and clenched my teeth. I slid the blade along the length of my forearms cutting the veins. I hissed in pain but forced myself to concentrate, to keep the wounds open. Hichigo howled and leapt away from the wolves.

"**Heal yourself damn it." He ordered.**

"No. Do it yourself." I snapped back, yelling with what strength I had. I was losing blood fast and my life force ebbed away with it. He growled flashing back. He grabbed me by the throat again and raised me to my feet.

"**You shouldn't have done that." **He growled threateningly. I felt his grip slacken as he dematerialized. The moment he did, he began healing my self-inflicted injuries. I stood swaying, I held consciousness just barely and my strength at this moment was nonexistent. I pitched forward unable to hold myself. Alithra caught me holding me up.

"Idiot, did you really have to go so far?" She asked worriedly. I nodded numbly. She huffed in defeat. I felt her give me reiatsu, boosting my strength up. With it I reformed my barriers preventing him from escaping again.

"Ichi-nii are you okay?" Shouted Yuzu. She was followed by Karin, Ishida, Chad, Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro and Orihime. It was obvious that the last six had been training and were told to remain behind with my sisters.

I looked at the sky, it was well passed dawn, it was probably closer to midday. How time flies, when your life sucks. I felt a petite hand grip my own, I looked down meeting Rukia's violet eyes. I squeezed back in reassurance, she smiled in return.

"Why's it always Kurosaki who gets hurt?" Grimmjow asked taunting me.

"Because Ichigo was born a hazard, see his orange hair is a warning." Urahara teased. The group of course, laughed at my expense.

"Shut up. You guys are assholes." I shouted. And you can guess what my dad chose to do at that moment, he leapt forward kicking. Alithra still supporting me pulled me to the side. I let go of Rukia's hand and reached out grabbing his face as he ran passed, flinging him down into the dirt.

"Very good, my son. You've learned very well." He proclaimed gasping from the floor. Arg. Honestly how am I related to him? The chuckling turned to Isshin but it was short lived as he shot back up. He jumped up to assault me. I stood straight leaping forward and tackled my so called _father_. I couldn't care if I was weak. We rolled around, punching and kicking one another like toddlers.

"Don't you think, it's funny just how alike they are?" Yoruichi called cunningly. I looked up from where I was kneeling on his back and pulling his arm painfully behind his back. He used the lull and hurled me back. I skidded on my ass to a stop.

We yelled simultaneously pointing at one another. "I'm nothing like him."

"Oh yes, I see Yoruichi, they even deny it the same way." Urahara mocked further.

"Yep a father, like son case, if I ever saw one." Nel replied smirking. More laughter. Typical. I glanced away, looking around, I saw the bloody corpses of the wolves Hichigo had killed. I felt myself pale in disgust.

Orana turned when she felt my eyes on her. "I'm sorry." I mumbled shamefully.

"You're forgiven. You showed you were ready to give your life to protect those of us left, which I thank you for." She replied evenly. I looked sharply up to see the other wolves were nodding in response. Orana smiled in reassurance.

"IIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! YOU'RE...." My fist collided with Keigo as he ran toward me. He is way too energetic sometimes... make that all the time. He gives Dad a run for his money. The group chuckled as he crumpled down to the ground.

The wolves took their leave first. Urahara, Yoruichi, Alithra, and Dad followed soon after. Chad dragged an unconscious Keigo away. Maybe I hit him too hard... Nah, he'll be fine. Orihime grabbed Ishida's hand pulling him away. He resisted until she whispered something into his ear. I raised an eyebrow at them as they left. Ishida was all the more compliable to Orihime after what she said. I wonder why?

I noticed that Mizuiro was leaving in the company of a black haired female companion, no surprise there. Yuzu left to go help prepare lunch, she convinced Nel to come and help. Karin and Toshiro left to play their game near the lake. Yumichika went to fix his hair, he said that it was absolutely disastrous. My opinion it was better than how he usually had it, this style actually made him look like a guy. Grimmjow, Ikkaku, Ashido and Kaien left to spar. Kaien lagged behind and whispered lowly to me.

"Make your move." He advised. I rolled my eyes. He gave Rangiku a knowing look. She nodded in reply. She murmured something to Tatsuki who nodded in agreement. Was it me or was the whole world out to get me? Tatsuki gripped Renji, he pulled away.

"Come on Renji or do I have to kick your ass?" Tatsuki threatened, I saw the pineapple sweat drop and he nodded hastily in reply. Rangiku took Hisagi with her without much problem. "Have fun." Rangiku shouted as she and Hisagi exited.

I shook my head at their antics. I stepped forward, intending to walk away from Rukia but she gripped my wrist, tugging me back. Of course my body listened to her instead of me. She looked up unsure of what to say. I swallowed and spoke.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

**_WHACK. _**

She punched me in the gut, causing me to fall to my knees, gasping for air. "Am I okay? You're the one who got hurt, you idiotic Strawberry." She yelled angrily. She had tears in her eyes.

I stood up and wipe them away. "Why are you crying?" I whispered worriedly.

"Because you got hurt. AGAIN! Why did you have to do that to yourself? Why? Why protect me?" She shouted more tears falling to the grass.

I stepped forward embracing her and I cupped her small cheek in my hand. "Because I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt because of him or me. I protect you..." I trailed off looking away. I couldn't say it, I ah, I um. Oh screw it. I gulped and meet her gaze. "Because I love you."

She looked stunned but she broke out into a wide smile wrapping her arms around my neck. "About time you said it. I love you too." I smirked and leaned down. I meant her lips tenderly but I deepened it rapidly. It became more passionate, her fingers curled in my hair. She opened her mouth and I slid my tongue in. I brought my hand up instinctually stroking her face and pulled her closer. We pulled apart gasping. She rested her head on my chest. I tightened my grip around her as I heard his voice.

"**Thank you king, you just gave me the perfect way to gain control. Oh how it will break you when I finally tear her apart." **He hissed.

My eyes narrowed in defiance then an idea struck me. 'Wait, what if I gave you a deal?' I asked mentally, not wanting to disturb Rukia.

"**Deal? What deal?" **He asked interested.

I swallowed. 'I'll willingly give you control... periodically, as long you don't hurt innocents and allies." I stated. I didn't really want to, but if I had to, I would.

"**Oh and who can I hurt?" **He growled, I'd given him a brief overview now to convince him.

'_Anyone who is an enemy. It is about time you two settle your differences. You'll need to rely on each other and you can't do that, when there is a giant chasm between you.' _Zangetsu advised. _'It would be best for all of us.' _Thank God for Zangetsu he was so more diplomatic than me.

"**No, I will not follow someone who is weaker than me." **He rebelled but then Hichigo is a pain in all our asses.

'_Hichigo, that won't get us anywhere. If you don't want to return to hell then solve you're differences.' Zangetsu rationalised._

"**Nope I will not be the horse for a king weaker than me." **He growled ascertaining his position.

I interrupted Zangetsu there. 'Fine then. Let's see who is stronger. I'll let you materialize and we'll duel. The one who wins get's dominion.' I growled. I was taking a huge risk, if I failed that was it.

"**Deal! But Zangetsu has to leave as well." **He shouted cackling in glee. Damn madman. I nodded mentally.

I let them both materialize, I heard Rukia squeak in surprise. She tensed next to me. "Rukia go, this is between me and him." I ordered pushing her behind me.

"Ichigo what are you doing?" She asked.

"Solving this. Now go." I replied my voice steely. She shook her head. Hichigo leapt at her but she was pulled away from him by Yoruichi. The rest flooded in after her, hands on weapons.

"Stop. Don't interfere." Urahara ordered. How the hell did they get here so fast.

'Urahara you bastard don't you know anything about privacy.' I mentally cussed.

'Of course I don't.' He replied telepathically practically laughing.

"Why?" Nel asked concerned. I didn't look at them, I kept my eyes trained on Hichigo. Something white was forming in his hand.

"Because it's between them." Isshin replied.

"What's between them?" Asked a confused Rukia.

"The battle for control. They couldn't come to an agreement so they have to fight it out physically." Urahara explained, damn it he'd heard our entire conversation.

He slashed his palm. My eyes widened in realisation to what had formed in his hand. A white Zangetsu. He held it out and I mirrored his actions, cutting my own palm. We clasped hands, reiatsu exploded from it, white, black, blue and red winding it up our arms. With a hiss we let go and leapt away from one another.

"What the hell was that?" Renji hollered stunned.

"Blood bond. However this battle ends, both have to honour the deal. It's in blood, there's no breaking it now." Alithra replied solemnly. Her eyes held no emotions. I knew that if I lost, Alithra would be ready to kill him.

"When does it end?" Tatsuki asked. In her voice was what I thought a hint of fear. Wow she was afraid, that never happened, so why wasn't I?

"When one can no longer hold their blade and they drop it." Urahara exclaimed, cheerfully mad. How could he be like that in this situation? I'm not going to even try understanding him.

"Who has more chance to win?" Grimmjow questioned. I knew the answer and so did the oldies.

Hichigo smirked victoriously. **"I do." **With that he leapt forward, attacking.

* * *

Another cliffy. A lot of Ichirukiness so I hoped you enjoyed it and they finally admitted it.

Next Chapter: Control. Fight, talk, meeting. etc.

**Note:**So far I've written up, 20 chapters and a bit.

Remember review this chapter and read the next. I really would 110 reviews that's only another nine! Please!

* * *


	20. Chapter 20: Control

Hey everyone, this is my first story for bleach and also my first story for fanfiction. So it will not be perfect.

Sorry if I made any mistakes in this chapter.

Please no Flames, but Constructive criticism, advice and ideas are accepted, as it will help me write this story and improve it.

I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does, I only own the OCs, plotline and Ideas(some have been inspired though)

**Word count: **7803 in 15 pages.

Warning some course language, some sexual reference, and there is violence. Also there are some OCs but they only help the story work and the characters might be oocish but this an AU story.

I got 108 reviews, nearly my goal of 110. Oh well, so thanks to Seraphina Donna, Teh Red Mage, Hatake Tsughi, Ruki09, xwhitemoonx Metafury and megui-chan for reading and reviewing last chapter. Thanx for your comments and criticisms and patience.

Remember if you have any questions about the fic just ask.

Long Chapter. The first part on the Ichigo vs Hichigo fight scene may get a bit confusinf. So yeah have fun reading. About the fight scene I tried to make it go for as long as possible. So sorry if anyone still finds it short. Soz for any mistakes I've been sick all week. Sorry there was a muck up with the porting last night my 20th chapter posted but didn't aswell. It's confusing sorry.

* * *

Chapter 20: Control

* * *

The black and white daito met, hissing as they slid across one another. The two fighters held there momentarily before pushing away from one another. They were in a world of their own, concentration full on their opponent. Hichigo and Ichigo ran forward, clashing blades once again. Hichigo pressed, sliding passed his orange haired opponent. He skidded to a stop and turned slashing in a single movement. Ichigo angled Zangetsu behind his back, blocking his attack.

Ichigo flicked the blade pushing Hichigo away, giving him a chance to slash. He grazed the neck of his opponent as his opponent dashed to the right. Ichigo quickly diverted the blade to block Hichigo's counterattack, if he had slower reflexes, that attack would have caused him much grievance. He felt himself forced back by his demon side and growled. He ground his feet in, stopping himself from moving. He was using all his strength to stand his ground, Hichigo flashed away behind Ichigo, who surprised by the sudden shift of force, jerked forward. He spun unsuccessfully as the white Zangetsu struck his right hip, fortunately cutting superficially.

The crowd watching looked on fearfully for their friend as he battled. Rukia shut her eyes and turned her body to look away. She was embraced by Renji, she clutched his shirt and hid her head in his shoulder, unable to watch. Renji patted her back in an effort to calm her, but he knew it wouldn't work.

The demon grinned as he heard the squelch of his sword passing through bloody flesh. Ichigo didn't make a sound but instead, he dropped to the ground and whirled, kicking out. Hichigo leapt back dodging the move to trip him. He looked back to his opponent's spot to see, he was no longer there but instead Ichigo was right in front of him. He ducked, dodging the slash and stabbed forward coercing Ichigo to leap back.

As Ichigo landed, Hichigo appeared behind him catching Ichigo's shoulder. He looked back, eyes wide and shocked, as the iron grip clutched his shoulder. But Hichigo was already attacking. Using the flat of the blade he delivered a solid blow to Ichigo's temple, dazing him. Ichigo staggered out of the demons grip, blood sliding down his temple and cheek. He swayed momentarily but two words brought his attention back to the battle at hand.

**"Getsuga Tenshou"** The energy ripped forward, white like the Zangetsu, Hichigo held in his hand. Ichigo cried the same command in reply, just managing to defend himself. The black and white waves met, fighting for dominance, the black was rapidly overpowered and the white tore forward once again toward Ichigo.

Ichigo dodged unknowingly right into the path of his opponent's now fully charged cero. His eyes widened as the red and black beam flew forward, he raised his sword to defend trying to block the attacked but was soon subdued as he was hurled into the tree line colliding into the trees and bushes.

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

I stood shakily, hearing multiple gasps of fear for what had happened to me. I gripped a low branch, pulling myself up. I was bruised, scratched and definitely had some broken bones. I limped back into the clearing, panting hard as I did so. I held Zangetsu tight in my hand, if I dropped him I'd lose.

**"Ichigo you're pathetic. The only ability you use is Zangetsu's, because you're afraid to use mine. It's wrong you are the king and I'm the horse when you lack the basics. You lack raw instinct and for it you will fall."** He shouted. I stood panting as I glared at him.

The bastard stood there, nothing on him. The small cut I'd managed to land on him had already healed. He grinned manically and I scowled deeper, my mood darkening. I was losing and I knew I had to win. Not just for me but for them, my friends but especially for Rukia. If I lost who knew what would happen. What he would do?

I was going to win this, I didn't have a choice.

I sent a barrage of bala toward Hichigo and sprinted forward meeting blades with him. He smirked.

**"Well, well King it seems you ain't completely useless." **He hissed his voice laced with mock surprise.

I growled, stepping back, I arched my blade for his neck, he knocked it away. I brought Zangetsu up parrying his next attack and the next. All the while going back a step, with each of his overpowering attack. Damn! I hissed as I felt his constant assault unsettle the bones that were healing. His grin broadened, as he himself felt it, but unlike me, he enjoyed it.

I locked blades and pushing against him. I leaned back giving some ground and then shoved back hard. He fell, his guard opening for a second. I whipped my blade slashing across his chest, using the miniscule gap. I winced as I felt the blade meet flesh. I felt it as if it happened the same way on me.

We leapt apart both of us panting slightly, me more so than him. I held Zangetsu in front of me with only my right hand. My left hand, I used to begin charging a cero. I made it as fast and as strong as possible charging a grand ray cero instead of a normal one. The energy was primarily black with blue outlining. I glanced up to see Hichigo was doing the same his red and black. Three stages of cero, cero, grand ray cero and cero oscuras. All mine, were primarily black when cero oscuras was supposed to be the only one. No, I can't think about that now.

I dragged my thoughts back to the task at hand. I held my cero for a moment after he released his own. I pushed my hand forward thrusting the whirl of volatile energy forward. The two ceros collided fighting one another. Any not used to the huge amount of reiatsu, were forced to their knees. I heard yelps and groans as the energy pushed down on them, suffocating them. Finally my cero broke through charging through toward him, but it had been weakened. He merely placed his hand up and lazily tore it in half.

I panted while he stood there fine. He flashed forward crushing me against something hard. It unsettled the bones, re-snapping a few of them. I hissed and shoved him away. His grin widened while I took few shaky steps forward. If I knew he wasn't a complete maniac, I'd say he held pride in his eyes. I looked at him strangely, the pride wasn't there when he beat me down. I swear it was there when I got back up. As if he was proud of me. Okay I'm honestly losing my mind here.

I flashed forward meeting blades with him again. I snarled like a feral animal. He grinned even wilder coaxing me into the fight. He wanted this, he wanted me to fight him. God damn it he enjoyed every second of the fight, the pain, the hatred. Damn him to hell even if I had to go there with him.

I shoved him away."Getsuga Tenshou." I shouted but instead of releasing it I held it in the black blade. I slashed forcing more and more energy into the strike as I slashed. I felt the cutting sensation across my chest. I felt the volatile energy explode as I cut sending both of us flying.

I stood up, clutching the hilt. Panting for air. I tried flexing my hands around Zangetsu's hilt. They were burnt, singed. The flesh and skin repairing itself as I watched. I felt the twinging of fabric against burnt flesh coming I looked down. The fabric was singed but there wasn't any damage.

I glanced up to see Hichigo stand. His white coat burnt black. Raw burn wounds across his body the worst on his chest where my Daito had actually touched. It was healing, slowly at first but gradually going faster. His pale face red, bleeding raw from the sheer strength of the attack.

I looked at myself more thoroughly, my arms were burnt, so to my midsection. I winced, at them slightly, and that hurt me even more. I felt my face feeling the burnt flesh begin growing again. Man I must look like hell. I observed the scenery everything between us was burnt, flattened just plainly destroyed. And this was where I slept. Damn it. I glanced at my things seeing most of it had been destroyed I sighed, my attention soon brought back to my battle.

**"Not bad Ichigo. You're stronger than what I thought you were." **He hissed, laughing, it was there again, the proud look and sound. He was whacked and I guess it rubbed off on me. I snarled at him and he disappeared from view.

He flashed around too fast for me to follow in my current state, cutting my back open along the spin. I howled in pain falling to my knees. I stayed on the ground on one knee with one foot on the ground, my eyes closed. I used my instincts, trying to predict where he would come from. He wasn't behind anymore but to left of me, just slightly in front. Or so I estimated. I leapt forward thrusting into what I thought and prayed was him. It was. The blade tore through his flesh, my hilt coming to a rest against his gut. I felt my gut retch as the blade struck. I opened my eyes to see him cough up blood, he held the blade loosely in his hand.

I twisted Zangetsu in the gut ignoring the pain I created for myself. He howled, the blade falling from his fingertips. As the sword point struck the dirt, embedding itself into it, the rush of black, blue, red and white surrounded us. It was as if we were in the middle of a raging tornado. I pulled Zangetsu out of his gut and the energy condensed tightening around us.

It became oppressive forcing both of us to our knees. My arm and his went out unwillingly. Around them, strips of each of the coloured energies, began spiralling around our arms. I felt searing pain as the power touched the skin burning it. I clenched my teeth refusing to even hiss in pain. Slowly the energy retracted and joined the whirling wind of it. For a few moments it stayed there swirling and then suddenly paused. It froze until it blasted outwards, blowing passed trees and making the ground tremor.

Zangetsu and Hichigo dematerialized and I felt them rejoin. I stood and looked at my arm, the burn mark that should have been there, was barely visible. It was paler than it was supposed to be. Why? It was simply a two swirls around my right arm shaping a double helix, nothing more.

"Blood bonds with two spirits that are joined together are only temporary. Eventually it will break and then he will try again." Alithra responded to my puzzled face.

I gaped and I felt the others stare. I really can't catch a break. Man that sucks. "Why?" I asked.

"Good question. It's because... I actually don't know." Urahara stated. I did a double take there and so did many others when Urahara admitted that. He knew everything.

"It's because they are joined. They're apart of one another." Orana answered calmly.

"So?" Keigo questioned. He quickly ducked behind Chad when Orana glared at him. She stopped when she noticed several blank looks. She sighed.

"Because you're one and rely on each other to survive. You win, he wins, he wins, you win. Hence it only works because you have asserted dominance by winning. You beat him and for now he will leave you to have control." Orana answered, adding further detail.

"Okay now I know. Just one thing, how long does it last?" Urahara grilled. He did not like not knowing things.

"However long it takes it to fade. The paler the mark, the shorter that period. The paleness depends on the strength of both parties. Ichigo will be lucky to get a month of freedom." Alithra growled. She was angry and it was because the time was so short. My life really sucks. Couldn't I have it easy for once, just once?

"Well a month is better than nothing. Who knows, maybe the demon will back off since you beat him." Yoruichi declared positively.

**"I don't think so. The moment it breaks and you show any weakness, I'll drag you back down and take over." **He hissed his voice confident. He and I both knew that the fight could have easily gone his way.

"Yeah right, why would he? I just got lucky." I groaned. I really didn't want to deal with optimists at the moment.

**_SMACK! _**

Oh God damn it! I felt my _father_ kick me straight in the gut. I felt the partially healed ribs re-break as he collided into my gut and chest. I fell coughing up blood. He stood up laughing merrily, while I was bent over still coughing up blood.

"Isshin for once be sensible after one of your son's death matches. If you don't I will make you regret it." Alithra threatened, Yoruichi was beside her, nodding in agreement. Karin ran forward yelling, kicking and punching Dad.

"You stupid idiotic fool. Must you always attack him whenever you see him?" Karin hollered.

"Karin, Dad please stop. You're making a scene." Yuzu pleaded trying to be diplomatic.

After regaining my breath, I sat up, growling. "I swear I'm going to kill him." I quickly winced as I felt the pang of pain from my ribs.

"Inoue please heal Ichigo, if you could?" Urahara asked politely. Inoue nodded and ran to me. Her hands glowed orange, she expanded the glow to cover me in a field. I felt the bones snap back into place and the torn flesh knit together. Leaving no scars, as if it had never happened.

Before removing the shield Orihime asked me courteously. "Ichigo, would you like me to remove your scars?"

I stared at her shocked and shook my head numbly. "No." I murmured quietly.

"Why?" She asked further.

"Because they're reminders. They may have been left by him to weaken my resolve but they've had the opposite effect. They push me to be stronger, so that it won't ever happen again." I muttered my voice steeled with determination. I was never backing down no matter what.

She nodded sadly and dispelled her healing technique. Inoue had learnt a lot in such a short time, it was a good thing. Her ability was rare and unique among her fellow healers. At times like this we need them just as much as warriors.

I felt elated because of my victory, regardless of how short it should last. I didn't care if it was luck. I'd managed to do it, which proved I was worthy to wield this power. If I beat him once, I could do it again. I would stay in control.

**"Don't get cocky, now King. You might become blind." **He whispered sinisterly. Had he just given me advice? I scowled pushing him away. I would train and harden my resolve, so he couldn't break it. I found a reason to fight... Rukia. I didn't deserve what she'd given me but I was not going to let her down and not just her, everyone.

**End of Ichigo's POV**

* * *

**Three days later**

**Yoruichi's POV**

Life at the moment was difficult, in our best case scenario. There was no correcting the chaos at the present time. I stood beside Kisuke near the river waiting for the survivors from Karakura to come. After five days they were near. Kisuke had sensed them and communicated with them via his telepathic link. That was the only good thing happening at the moment. The young ones, had shown great progress in their growth but for some reason it stalled. They relapsed, losing control of their gifts and causing a considerable amount of damage to themselves and others.

The wolves were being pains in the ass. Damn dogs. And GRIMMJOW just had to constantly rile them up. He kept badgering them and caused a whole load of fights. The wolves wouldn't agree to any kind of alliance, at least not in a whole. Orana had concurred to the terms and so had numerous others but then many more refused to, until Rukia was killed. No one could leave, until a decision was reached. It had Alithra in the worst mood considering, wolves were constantly challenging her. If we, alongside Orana hadn't been there, she definitely would have killed someone. For now she was escorted everywhere, which put her in an even fouler mood.

Hopefully tonight, we could come to a resolution, if not there'd be problems and we didn't have the time. Oh and worse was, word of another two attacks, reached our ears. One, by Bounts on a small outlying village on the 3rd family's territory. The other by a Liche lord, who destroyed an aid convoy from the forth family to the sixth. This elicited action from the normals. Hunting orders began. Anyone revealed to be mark was killed. Many marked ones had responded vehemently causing riots in large towns, attacking humans openly. Others had left and joined Aizen. Some came to us, realising the word we'd spread was true. I guess that was a plus.

We gained elementals, a few telepaths, and six other witch covens, with a likely seventh one on its way. A few more weres, shape-shifters, vampires who feed on animal blood and we even got two angels. Though that brought even more strain. Ichigo nearly got in a fight with both of them but Alithra stopped it before it got out of hand. It ended with them saying Alithra looked familiar, after that she avoided them and everyone else. Ichigo was kept away from them by Rukia. That was another good thing, they finally got together and Rukia showed some development in her powers.

Yet that development caused many to be wary of her. During the last three days, there'd been seven attempts on her life. Each one, resulting in the would-be attacker's death. If they weren't killed during the fight to save Rukia, they'd wind up dead the next morning, killed during the night. No one knew who it was except Kisuke, Orana, Isshin, me and Alithra, _since she was the one doing it_. Though it had a positive effect, the attempts had lulled, going from 4 to 1 in three days. Though many thought it was Ichigo because of his relationship with Rukia. Causing more conflict with him and the majority of marked ones. Among the many _other_ negatives.

"Arg..." I moaned. Life just loves me, doesn't it? It was so stressing, we all were under pressure. The humans, who wouldn't hold their tongues when they first came, had learnt to. They put in, helping out, showing the cooperation that was needed from all.

Tessai finally came, alongside him were Jinta, Ururu, Ishida Ryuken and 50 others. Among them were Tatsuki's and Keigo's parents, Keigo's sister, Mizuiro's girlfriend, Chad's cousin and a few friends of theirs.

The group was worn, looking particularly haggard. They were quiet and depressed glancing around fearfully. It was good they were safe but this too bore ill. They were afraid and surrounded by creatures similar to the ones who destroyed their lives.

Jinta and Ururu ran up to me and I hugged them. They were so young yet so strong, I gave them this support willingly. I greeted the group quietly and told them to follow. Most of them were adolescents, yet they had no exuberance of youth. They walked sullenly. Everyone had lost someone, whether it be, friend, lover or family. They all lost their livelihoods.

We trudged into the clearing and were met by the other residents of Karakura. Chad and his cousin embraced. Keigo ran and hugged his sister happy that she was okay. Mizuiro walked to his girlfriend and led her away. Tatsuki's parents ran excitedly when they saw her. Her dad a burly man hoisted her up hugging her. Her mother fussed over her hair and the dirt on her face. I smiled at the scene. I sensed some joy return as they reunited with family.

Orihime walked to Tatsuki's family and was greeted cheerfully by her parents. A young exuberant red haired female youth with glasses ran and clutched her tightly shouting. "Orihime my princess. You're okay. I was so worried."

I found myself laughing at Tatsuki's reaction. "GET OFF HER." She growled loudly. Kicking the red haired youth, knocking her away. The girl fell to the ground muttering.

"Tatsuki. Be nice." Tatsuki's mother scolded in a loving tone. Oh the residents of Karakura were going to fit in perfectly. Ishida and his father greeted one another formally. As distant acquaintances, not father and son. I sighed, sad for Ishida, he had no real family.

I turned to Kisuke, he was chuckling merrily at the site. The group began mingling with Rukia's guards and Rukia. They soon were laughing, especially when Keigo's sister was hugging Ikkaku firmly. Crooning about his shaven head. I glanced around looking for the shock of orange but it was nowhere to be seen. Of course he'd avoid them, despite Rukia being around them.

"Ah Kisuke. It's nice to have the mood lighten up." I murmured gently.

"Yes it is." He replied his hand finding mine and cradling it in his own. I smiled at him and pecked him lightly on the lips before turning away and taking my hand with me. I loved him but I liked to tease him even more and I don't think I'll stop anytime soon.

**End of Yoruichi's POV**

* * *

**Rukia's POV**

I chatted with the few survivors of Karakura. Their arrival here had lifted the air, making it feel joyful instead of gloomy. I observed the clearing all the smiling faces, it was nice to see. The last 3 days hadn't been easy. It was only bearable because of Ichigo, he protected me and made me smile with his idiocy. Speaking of Ichigo, where was he?

I swear he was with me before I stepped into the clearing. I felt him leave my side but I thought he went to say hello. I glanced around but he wasn't anywhere. Why wasn't he here? I concentrated feeling for his reiatsu. It was nowhere near us. He was probably passed the cliffs. I had feeling he was near the view point.

"Renji." I called tugging his sleeve. He looked down on me. Boy I hate that. Why do I have to be so short?

"Yeah Rukia. What is it?" He asked eyeing me.

"Come with me, I need to find Ichigo." I requested.

"But Rukia..." He whined nudging me and indicating Tatsuki. I nodded and mumbled a 'have fun.'

"Rukia I'll go with you. I have to find Alithra, I could escort you to where he is." Orana suggested.

"Thank you." I replied. Orana was always kind but she looked nervous.

We left in the direction of the viewpoint. Urahara and Yoruichi ended up tagging along, then Nel and Grimmjaw joined too. We climbed up the cliff. I knew the way now but the sheer height of the damn thing still killed me.

When we reached the top of the cliff, Grimmjow and Nel soon separated from us heading toward the waterfall. I smiled as they left, Grimmjaw had his arm around Nel's shoulders, holding her close. I saw Nel kiss his cheek. I'm surprised Grimmjaw was so _cuddly. _But then Nel was rather convincing.

We soon passed Isshin, he was with Yuzu, Karin and Toshiro playing soccer. We paused watching the two fanatics, play with the ball, doing all sorts of tricks. Karin bounced the ball catching it on the back of her neck. She balanced it there for a few moments and then flicked it to Toshiro who leapt up and did a scissor kick back toward her. She bounced the ball on her chest and then on her knees. Once, twice, on the third she let it drop to her feet and put it up to header it to Toshiro. He headed and bounced it a few times on his knees too. He dropped it catching it his foot, suspending it in midair, using his foot, he threw it to Karin. And on their game went with cheering and support from Yuzu and Isshin.

Urahara and Yoruichi left us there. Yoruichi ran in joining their game after she'd ruined it. Urahara laughed at them, as Yoruichi stuck out her tongue childishly. She grabbed the ball beginning the game again. Orana and I waved as we walked away. We were set to continue as the moon rose.

Up the mountainous hill, we went. Like the first time it took over an hour. I felt his reiatsu get stronger as we moved closer. Something felt off though. I looked to see Orana deep in thought, her face lightened and she smiled reassuringly. I sighed content that there was no danger. We entered the clearing with the view, I fell in love with. The landscape darkened as the night grew longer, giving the land an eerie glow. And sure enough Ichigo was there and so was Alithra.

**End of Rukia's POV**

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

I followed Alithra to the vantage point. I felt bad for leaving Rukia but I didn't feel comfortable around the Karakura residents. They had an inkling of an idea about what I was, the few who knew I was a demon, reacted most vehemently toward me. Sure I had a few friends from there but they never really knew what I was.

Alithra flashed away and I followed keeping up with her. She nodded in greeting as I ran beside her. She led me to the clearing and stopped. She sat and watched the sun, waiting for it to set. I sat beside her. She seemed tired. The last three days she'd acted like a different person always on the defensive never gentle. I understood why but normally she would deal better than this.

"Alithra what's the matter?" I asked quietly.

"Nothing I'm just tired that's all." She replied her eyes trained on the sun. For the first time in three days they went completely molten gold instead of the icy silver.

"Tired? Why? Of what?" I asked. The days had been stressful but she was never tired.

She broke her gaze from the sun to look at me. She smiled gently and spoke softly. "Of being on the defensive. But that's not why you're here is it?" She stated more that asked.

I nodded and pursued. "It was you who killed those who threatened Rukia. I... I just thought you weren't that cold hearted. I wish you hadn't done it, it shouldn't have been you, I should have." I muttered. I felt immediately remorseful for that second line it sounded incredibly cruel.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Ichigo I'm not cold hearted. I killed them, yes, because someone had to. They need to know if they threaten Rukia, there is a consequence. It sounds wrong and evil but it's not like that. In truth I despise killing but my soul was tainted long before this. Blackened beyond recognition. In my eyes if I kill, one less innocent person has to soil their soul." She replied indifferently. Her eyes returning to the setting sun.

"I'm not that innocent." I mumbled.

She chuckled joyously. "You're more innocent than you know." She smirked and tousled my hair like she did when I was younger. I growled half heartedly at her. "We'll be getting guests soon. Rukia and Orana are on their way here." She said offhandedly.

"Hmm. How did they find us?" I exclaimed. How would they have any idea where to look, when we're this far out?

Alithra raised an eyebrow in amusement and chuckled lightly. "Let me think, oh right you're leaking reiatsu and it's just so hard to sense from this far out." She chuckled sarcastically.

"Oh..." I gaped feeling foolish. I turned away, my shoulders slumped. At the moment with all these marked ones, I felt so outer place. Most of them here hated me. Arg... it needed to be done. I felt Alithra's hand grip my shoulder tenderly.

"Ichigo this is your sanctuary, no need to feel like an outsider." She whispered.

"I know but with how they look at me..." I trailed off.

"As if you're a disease." She finished off. I nodded. "Then ignore it. Don't consider them who don't know you, consider the ones who do and how they look at you. Hell, even then it shouldn't matter." She scolded kindly.

I felt somewhat better. I wasn't the only one getting it, we all were. Everyone who defended Rukia was getting looked at like that, but mine was perhaps the worst. I shrugged, I shouldn't let it affect me.

"Alithra what was your family like?" I asked quietly, I didn't want to push it.

To my surprise she smiled, happily. "They're like how Rukia is to you. They knew exactly what I was and they never cared." I smiled, I felt Rukia and Orana were close. Not two minutes later, did they walk into where we were sitting.

"I'm surprised you're here of all places tonight, Alithra." Orana stated softly.

"Mm...Hmm... I've been coming here on this day, every year for the last 21 years. Why would I stop just for a meeting? It's their anniversary, so leave me be, I'm not going." She growled. Rukia walked to me and smiled. She sat down on my lap, I wrapped my arms around her.

"Be reasonable..." Orana tried.

"I am being reasonable. If I go I have a feeling I'll tear everyone one of them shreds, should they cross over that line." Alithra snarled interrupting.

"What anniversary?" Rukia asked, stalling the argument.

"The anniversary of my pack and family's death." She replied lowly. Oh, I guess this is a good place to remember them. Rukia went to ask another question but I cover her mouth and shook my head. She slumped but accepted it.

"Alithra the meeting is soon and everyone has to be there. I need you there, so I can present a united front." Orana pleaded. Oh shit the meeting, I had to go too. Damn it.

"Fine." Alithra sighed.

"Good we need to hurry. Ichigo you and Rukia come as quick as you can." Orana ordered

Before they flashed away, Alithra spoke. "Today isn't all that bad, it is your birthday. So happy sixteenth." She ruffled my head affectionately. Right today was my birthday. I forgot. No wonder why she's up here. Always on my birthday she was up here, and now I knew why.

They flashed away. Orana had nothing to worry about, we going to make it with plenty of time. I glanced evilly down on Rukia. I saw her eyes widen, I gripped under her arms and swung her onto my back.

**End of Ichigo's POV**

* * *

**Rukia's POV**

I saw the two women leave, it was Ichigo's birthday and he hadn't said anything about it. Plus we were going to be late and I had feeling they'd use that against us. I glanced up at Ichigo to see him smirking devilishly at me. My eyes broadened, I felt him grip under my arms and swing me onto his back. I clutched tightly around his neck.

"Hold on tight." He chimed.

With it he sprinted off and I shrieked. He hit speeds that were unnatural, I watched the world wiz passed us. I snuggled in my head in his shoulder to stop me from looking. It made me feel sick. He laughed at me. I felt something strange, as if for split second everything stopped and then speed up again. I looked up when I felt it again, one moment we were next to boulder the next we were more than 300metres in front. I hid my face again as the flashes became more common, it felt like we were going faster and faster with each of his steps.

"Hey Alithra, Orana." Ichigo shouted happily. I glanced up to see them near us. We were still running rapidly up but we were slowing down to stay in time with them. They grinned at me, greeting us both in turned. They laughed when I moaned.

"First timers are always a funny site. Even those whose stomach is iron, soon have it turn to putty." Orana teased. Arg... I'm glad they're enjoying this because I'm not.

I felt Ichigo's movements slow down to a walk, and I weakly raised my head to see we were in the assembly area. He lowered, allowing me off his back. I swayed and nearly toppled over but Ichigo caught me. I held onto his arm with dear life. My legs felt like jelly. He chuckled at me.

"What's so funny, Strawberry?" I hissed. He laughed even more.

"First timer's always throw up. I remember Grimmjow threw up and you haven't." He broke into a fit of laughter. I giggled lightly to.

"I still feel sick." I snarled.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it." Ichigo reassured. Get used to it my ass I was never doing that again.

"No way. I'm never ever doing that, AGAIN." I shrieked.

"We'll see. Midget." Ichigo replied slyly. Bastard. I lunged at him but he put his hand on my forehead holding me back. I huffed when he playfully pushed me back. He walked forward ready to continue his game but received a swift whack on the head and a glare from Alithra.

He mumbled an apology and sat down. I smirked at him and whispered in his ear, practically singing. "Ha-ha you got in trouble. Looks like the grouchy Strawberry is scared of the big bad wolf." I knew it was childishly, but I couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face. He growled and muttered something I didn't quite catch.

I grinned wider but was reprimanded by Nel as she joined us. I nodded, now was not the time to be silly.

When I sat down next to him I whispered. "Happy Birthday. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I... ah... I forgot." He stuttered embarrassed. I giggled lightly and pecked him on the cheek. Muttering "Foolish Dandelion." Into his ear. He went to respond but stopped when Urahara stood up.

"Wolves of the council, we need a solution and we need it now. Will you agree to the terms put forward?" Urahara asked, his tone dead serious, his cheer and craziness gone for once.

Kanisawa glanced at him and shrugged. "That can be discussed later we wolves have more pressing matters." She hissed. She started again completely ignoring Urahara. "During the past three days we have been conferring on the matter of council leadership." She paused momentarily. Where was this going?

"We believe Orana is no longer fit to be head of the council." She declared arrogantly.

"What?" Was the shouted chorus from most wolves as well as the other marked ones present.

Kanisawa continued undeterred. "She is no longer placing her interest in what is best for the Lumen-wolves. She has put the life of an outsider above us. She does not deserve primary control of the council."

"You can't be serious. Orana has lead..." Alithra tried before being interceded.

"Oh and you Alithra, we have also been discussing your position as Alpha of the Hogosha wolves. That is our most prestigious pack and it must be reformed. Shota shall take over." Kanisawa stated clearly.

"Of all days, you pull this stunt on this day. You really are a rash and stupid youth." Alithra replied indifferently.

"How dare you?" Kanisawa exclaimed lividly.

"How dare I? How dare you? You think the council decides who leads and who doesn't, then you are sorely mistaken. If you want to be the head of the council than you have to defeat the current leader. Fool. And, if Shota wants to be the leader of the Hogosha wolves, than he must challenge me for that right. You cannot strip either of us of our privileges. It is bound in blood and the only way for it be passed, is through challenge or from leader to heir, which is generally through bloodlines. Idiot." Alithra patronised.

"It will go to a vote and it will be decided by the council and you shall obey it. Their word as law." Shota insisted.

"No we won't. The council cannot make a wolf give any of their liberties away unwillingly. And neither of us will do so." Orana argued.

"Then you are against us. The council's word is law." Toran asserted passionately. I thought Toran would be on our side. I guess I was wrong.

"It is not. We have laws set down from the dawn of our race. The council is supposed to uphold them not condemn them." Orana hissed her voice laced with frustration.

"We as a whole decide what happens and no individual can defy that." Toran hissed. I could feel all their reiatsu grow in anger and reflex of the disagreement. Everything Urahara, Alithra and Yoruichi had set up was falling apart and fast.

"Wrong. I can." Alithra chimed.

"Oh and what makes you say that." Sneered Shota. I heard a chorus of support from amongst the wolves this.

"This." Alithra growled and turned around lifting her shirt to reveal her lower back. She spun around slowly showing all of us. On her back was wolf howling, its head held up proudly and it's back facing us. It had wings flaring out imperially, one feathered, the other draconic. It was half white and half black.

"This is my mark ,the Twilight wolf, the guardian wolf. It represents all three parts of a traditional wolf mark. The twilight wolf is the symbol of the Hogosha wolves, it is also an image of an ethereal wolf, representing my class and lastly it is my personal symbol. I am what I am and I have authority over this council."

"What right is this?" Kanisawa yelled infuriating more wolves.

"Her birthright dumbass, and it is liberty she has not taken and doesn't intend to. It is not right for one to decree what others should do and it is wrong for the council to do so. The council was created to make peace between the wolf packs and uphold our strictest laws. Too many of which have been broken by the council." Orana snarled, there were murmurs of approval.

"Then will you reform the Hogosha wolves?" Shota asked.

"Shota." Tanya hissed.

"Shh... If we don't try solving this, the problem it will become worse. I am ready to compromise, are you?" Shota responded seriously.

Urahara nodded in agreement, as did Yoruichi. Orana smiled, she visibly relaxed. Alithra sighed and looked down. "It is something... I have avoided doing but if this will help the matter at hand then I shall reform my pack." She concurred, her voice raised so it could easily be heard. Shota grinned childishly. And the wolves broke out in a frenzied chatter.

"Good. Then the wolf council agrees to the terms and will join the alliance with _Orana _as leader." Shota announced. The wolves chorused in agreement.

"But..." Kanisawa tried.

"Enough child, it is done, so hush." Called out a kind voice. My eyes were drawn to the two beautiful faces of the angels or shinigami, who'd joined our cause. The female had light brunette hair with vivid green eyes, she was petite, perhaps slightly taller than me. The male had grey haired with dark grey eyes. He was a muscular lean and tall. Each had the aspect to glow. They didn't actually glow but their presence was like a bright light. I found myself captivated by their unnatural bearing. They held their white wings slightly ajar but quickly place them close to their backs.

Ichigo shuffled feeling awkward and defensive with them appearing like that.

"Just one question, why should we join you, when you could be considered the greater of two evils?" The male asked. I think his name was Dorian while the female was Catherine.

"What are you talking about?" Questioned Tatsuki.

"Well think about it. You have a demon on your side and _her." _She practically sang even when she hissed. She pointed to Alithra as she hissed.

"I understand me but why Alithra? I know she was an Atra-wolf but ..." Ichigo asked confused.

"You boy are our natural enemy and while Aizen is one of the worst villains of this time. Alithra is quite possible the greatest terror to have ever existed." Catherine hissed angrily pausing before continuing. "She has killed two angels one of them while she was a Lumen." I heard some exclamations of surprise.

"Hey give me some credit here that one I killed while I was Lumen was a damned Fallen. Not one of your pals." Alithra growled. But that means she killed a pure angel while she was an Atra. God this probably made more problems.

"Catherine Quiet, You only know of the stories, you weren't there. She killed an angel while we fought against her and a demon. We attacked first, she defended herself. We thought they were counterparts. Once the sun rose we understood how wrong we were. Alithra gained control and saw what she had done. I've never seen such a look of disgust before. She turned on the demon killing it and saving my life." Dorian explained.

"But that doesn't change anything. She is still a monster." Kanisawa exclaimed.

"You're right I am but it is worse that you know." Alithra sighed depressed.

"Ahh it is, yet it is not. You were born and raised to kill, yet you despise it beyond anything. But you continue to do it. Why is that?" Dorian asked.

"We all know that answer its revenge." Shouted a female, who had a snake bite on her neck. She was Viper the were snake. Strong but a backstabber. Alithra stayed silent. The angels sighed disappointed.

Ichigo growled and spoke up. "No it isn't. She kills, so innocents do not have to tarnish their soul. So they do not pay the price. Her soul was sullied long before she had control over her life, just like mine." I gripped Ichigo's hand but to my surprise Dorian laughed.

"Ah... that makes sense. Alithra you have grown. To able to take in and care for a demon when you have cause to hate them. They are rather filthy creatures." Dorian replied disgust clear in his voice.

Ichigo looked down. "Oh shut up you self righteous and pompous ass. You apologize for your rudeness, right now." Alithra scolded. I glanced up and smiled at Alithra, she smiled back. I can't believe she just did that. She would defend him or anyone of us but she would not defend herself.

"How..." Catherine started but she was cut off.

"There is no how dare you. He may be a demon but he is damn better person that either of you. And don't argue with it. I don't care what god said you were pure and the best of the best. All I know is you are assholes, who believe you're better than everyone else. We all have the right to hate demons, but we don't hate based on what people are. Oh here's a fact for you, not all demons are interested in destruction." Urahara refuted condescendingly. I felt my jaw gape and many others too. Were our instructors tag teaming the angels?

"Ichigo is a demon but he did not choose it and he is also my son. And that means a lot more to me than anything you say about him." Isshin growled. He was serious again and looked quite scary.

"If you have a problem with it, then leave. We don't function well around people like you. Who are incorrectly judgemental and naive." Yoruichi snarled.

The shinigami stood there glaring, as deep musical male laughter sounded out. "Oh how true. My apologies for my counterparts' ignorance and discourtesy. Once upon time they were morale people polite and not judgemental. But when they became angels, they thought themselves superior to other beings. As tends to happen. Such a shame." He shouted. He was tall and athletic, he had black hair with kind hazel eyes. He was like them, with something that just drew him to you, his reiatsu was hidden, but behind that shell you could feel the roaring energy. He was an angel but hell of a lot stronger.

"Gabriel." Cried out a shocked Catherine.

He nodded and turned towards us moving closer, ignoring the two other celestial beings. Ichigo stood in front of me, protecting me. "Ichigo relax he won't hurt her or you, he's more understanding." Isshin asserted. I gaped at him he seemed to know him.

"Ah Isshin. It has been a long time. As it has for Yoruichi and Urahara. You all have grown since you were children." Gabriel commented lightly he turned to Ichigo and looked him over.

"Walk with me. We must talk." He ordered Ichigo gently. Ichigo swallow nervously it was plain that he did not trust the shinigami.

"Ichigo, go. He won't hurt you." Yoruichi promised, reassuring him.

Gabriel gripped Ichigo's shoulder and guided him away. He paused from a moment glancing back mischievously. "I have a question if had chosen to kill him would you have stepped in even it meant you last breath, Alithra?" He asked. I looked at her, she appeared relaxed.

"I swore I would. And if it meant my last breath, then hell I'd take you with me for trying to hurt him." She replied wirily. Gabriel chuckled loudly nodding his head. "And I'm sure you would have succeeded. But I really wouldn't want to see this place afterwards." He bantered back quietly. I mouth fell slightly ajar, they were joking about killing one another. What was wrong with these people? I watched Ichigo and the angel go. I had a single question on my mind who was Gabriel?

Despite that apprehension I felt for Ichigo, I felt the most relaxed I'd been since I met Ichigo. The wolves had joined us, Alithra and Orana retained their positions and Ichigo had control over his demon, at least for a bit. Things seemed to be turning out for the best.

**End of Rukia's POV**

* * *

No cliffy yay. Third of the C chapters in a row. Challenge, Chance, Control and...

Next Chapter: Celebration: Another party but completely different to the last one. Brings a few important things to light.

**Note:**So far I've written up, 22 chapters and a bit.

Remember review this chapter and read the next. My goal in reviews is 115.

* * *


	21. Chapter 21: Celebration

Hey everyone, this is my first story for bleach and also my first story for fanfiction. So it will not be perfect.

Sorry if I made any mistakes in this chapter.

Please no Flames, but Constructive criticism, advice and ideas are accepted, as it will help me write this story and improve it.

I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does, I only own the OCs, plotline and Ideas(some have been inspired though)

**Word count: **5456 in 9 pages.

Warning some course language, some sexual reference, and there is violence. Also there are some OCs but they only help the story work and the characters might be oocish but this an AU story.

I got 113 reviews, nearly my goal of 115. Oh well, so thanks to Teh Red Mage, Hatake Tsughi, Ruki09, LOL MAN and star133 for reading and reviewing last chapter. Thanx for your comments and criticisms and patience.

Remember if you have any questions about the fic just ask.

Sorry I updated later than I intended, I went to the footy (AFL). Essendon vs St Kilda. We(Essendon) won by two points yeah! Not too long so yeah enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 21: Celebration

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

I trudged in front of Gabriel, he gripped my shoulder gently, almost reassuringly. But I knew that while his grip appeared weak, I wouldn't be able to break out of it. He pulled back slightly signalling me to stop. He let go and walked around the clearing muttering things here and there. When he said the seventh incantation a dome alit creating some kind of shield to the outside work.

Damn! I'd seen Rangiku do this just on a smaller scale. I was trapped and...

"Ichigo stop looking so worried. This is a precaution so others don't get involved." He stated.

"Involved in what?" I growled, I felt fear bubble. I was strong but he was a damn shinigami. I'd never taken one on and doubt I had any chance to survive. I wasn't ready.

"In our conversation."

"What?" I asked blanking completely. He did a protection spell like this so he could talk privately with me.

"Yes. See Ichigo, whether you like it or not. You will be a significant part of this war. And whether it is for this side or Aizen's is unclear and completely up to you." He began...

I interrupted. "I would never join Aizen." I said growling menacingly.

"That's how you feel at the moment." He argued.

"Yeah it is and that's how I'll always feel." I shouted.

"You might but what of your other side? Will he be able to resist Aizen's promises?" He asked quirking an eyebrow.

"He won't have a chance since he'll never hear it." I refuted.

"You seem so sure but you are wrong." He said it with such conviction that I felt myself freeze. "Aizen will offer it to you himself. You will eventually walk the halls of Las Noches albeit not willingly. You will come to that crossroad and you will pause to think about it. Aizen is a master manipulator and he will offer something, you will find hard to decline. That is your path." He declared.

"If you see that, then what do I decide? What could he possibly offer me?" I questioned angrily. He didn't know me and here he questions my judgement.

"That cannot be seen. The point becomes far too blurry after we see you escorted into his throne room and he simply says to you, Ah Ichigo, I have something to propose to you. Then it is cloudy and when we try to push it aside, it becomes blank. As of that moment your future is unforeseeable." He replied calmly.

I sat down shocked. No. No. No, it wouldn't happen. I growled. "And what, because you see it must be true?"

"Usually, but then people change and so do choices and hence destiny does. Destiny is not set in stone. Not everything can be seen and your future is a prime example not just that part but there have been many blanks. Even the parts we have seen were blurry. You heart is heavy, I believe you are changing and so your fate is too. Truth is none of us are sure about you, I only say what I say to warn you." He explained.

"So what have I done to change it?" I asked desperately. I was so confused and... scared.

"You opened your heart. You let yourself take a risk. Rukia has changed your entire world more than you can imagine. But the chance of that destiny is still there. Ichigo, Rukia is your salvation though..." He enlightened but trailed off.

"Though what?" I asked something was wrong.

"Nothing."

"What?" I implored raising my voice.

He sighed and looked up meeting my eyes. "I said nothing. Be happy with the answers I've given you." He reprimanded. I shut myself up and nodded.

After a few moments of silence I spoke. "So what now?"

"Now we continue with your training but we'll have to put it up a notch." He replied cheer returning to his voice. He began walking to the barrier. I followed him but he paused and looked other his shoulder.

"Ichigo how much do you know about Alithra?" He asked.

"Um a lot I guess... I know she was an Atra, she had a family who was killed by her uncle and brother, that she is the twilight wolf. Killed two angels and raised me." I replied.

"Ahh, not much at all. I'm not surprised." With that he walked to the glowing barrier and dispelled with a flick of his hand.

I followed him dumbfounded, I knew her, I was sure but... I'd only just been told most of the things recently. Was it possible that the Alithra I knew, wasn't the actual Alithra from before? I was so confused.

We paced silently to the assembly area, me mulling over things. As I entered I was immediately greeted by Rukia. I smiled, she was checking to make sure I was okay. I laughed at her and mumbled I'm fine but thanks for caring.

"So what did you talk to Ichigo about because that was one hell of barrier you put up Gabriel?" Urahara asked.

"I know and hence why you shall be the only one ever to know. You shall not speak of what you've seen. Is that understood Urahara?" Gabriel commanded. Urahara grinned and nodded slightly.

I glance around and almost everyone was gone. "Ah, where is everyone?" I asked nervously, I could hear music in the background and I hoped it was my imagination.

"Celebrating." Yoruichi answered devilishly, her eyes lit up as my face paled. I was broken out of shock as ghostly howling echoed around the valley followed by the roaring from multiple creatures. My hand immediately fell to Zangetsu's hilt. I felt panic rise and Rukia whimpered. The howling was chillingly beautiful eliciting fear and tremors through my body.

"Relax Ichigo, we're not under attack. The wolves are singing, it's rare site for this many to gather and be peaceful so they want to remember it. They want a new night to be known as the night of the wolves instead of the one we have." Alithra enlightened. I forcefully calmed my instincts.

"Hang on, then why aren't you with them?" Rukia asked.

She shook her head and didn't answer. I frowned at her silence but didn't pursue it. I knew why, she didn't have the heart to celebrate tonight, she'd done so for me when I was younger. But I was older and I understood now. I was tugged by Rukia toward the commotion. I tried to refuse but Yoruichi and Urahara jovially gripped my arms and helped Rukia pull me to my punishment. I fought them as hard as I could but to no avail.

Gabriel chuckled. "Ichigo this isn't a sight to miss, you need to see it." He exclaimed happily. Boy this was going to be so fun.

* * *

I was pulled into the huge field, where in the surrounding area were marked ones gathered. Wolves were amongst the trees, a few sat on rocks others had found their way up the cliff. But they all howled together creating the eerie melody. Soon the elves made their way with their instruments and began playing along with the wolves' song. The dwarves brought out their drums, rhythmically beating alongside the rest. I saw Shota and Orana in the middle together still in human form. Around them, nymphs of all types began to dance, surrounded by tiny glowing beings. The nymphs wore dresses, each one wearing a different colour. Some wore purple, blue, green, red, yellow, orange and white. No two were the same. Constantly they moved, melding the colours together.

The nymphs swirled and leapt perfectly in time together, soon they began to drag the willing and unwilling females to dance, showing them the steps. A short one made her way over to Rukia, she had deep red hair and pearly white eyes. They were clouded, she was blind but you'd have never known, when she danced. She gently gripped Rukia's arm and implored her to come.

"Rukia go have fun." I shouted above the noise. She smiled in thanks. I could tell she wanted to but she did not want the abandon me. The blind nymph led her away. Knowing exactly where to go, she may be blind but she could 'see' just as well as me.

I watched Rukia stand there confident, the nymph instructed her and she followed with ease. My eyes widened with just how much ease. The nymph clapped excitedly, proud Rukia had gotten it so easily.

In moments Rukia was flowing, together with them as if she was one of them. I watched as one of the nymphs dragged her away again. I could hear the girly voice. "Rukia, you need better clothes, especially when you can dance like that." I found myself chuckling.

I felt someone grip my shoulder, I turned to find Renji, Ikkaku, Hisagi, Grimmjow and Matsumoto behind me. Holding drinks that smelled distinctly like sake. I shook my head. "No." I growled.

"Oh come on, Kurosaki. Tonight's a good night, relax and drink at least a cup." Renji argued.

"Yeah Ichigo you have to. You're sixteen, all grown up now." Rangiku retorted. The others looked at me ready to start chanting happy birthday. Over and over again. I stopped them before they could.

"Arg... fine but just don't make a scene about it being my birthday." I moaned but took the cup anyway, they weren't going to leave me alone otherwise. Renji clapped me on the back proudly welcoming me to the 'party club.'

I snarled lowly before taking a sip of sake. "Wow, look at Rukia." Rangiku squealed excitedly. I turned to see Rukia wearing a dress in similar style of the nymphs' own dresses. It was light violet with blue amongst the folds. Its sleeves were wide only reaching to her elbows, the dress reached just passed her knees and flowed with and around her. Around her midsection a blue ribbon was tied giving her more of a figure. The bottom of the dress looked almost as if it was torn but no, the edges were too clean cut. The dress was designed to go like that, at different lengths, giving the jagged and layered appearance. The dress was simply made to only look complicated, but her wearing it was something else. She was beautiful. It swirled around her as she spun. It followed her movements as she danced and leapt. I heard Grimmjow whistle, he slapped my back.

"Kurosaki, ya don't deserve her. She's too good fer ya." He mocked.

"Shut up." I hissed. I felt my cheeks redden slightly, I couldn't tear my eyes away from her.

She moved gracefully along with them, every time a new movement was added, she was effortlessly able to copy it. They paused creating rings of dancers around Orana and Shota, who still hadn't moved. They stood and gripped their dresses, and began lightly tapping their feet, slowly. The tapping became more and more rapid. Remarkably Rukia kept up. They leapt forward closer. Kneeling as the fire and _water_ exploded over the dancers, hurtling toward the two ethereals. Together they meshed and swirled. The dancers leapt back elegantly mimicking the fire and water's movement, as it rushed back. Out of the steam a cream wolf and copper one soared upwards. The dancers, sat to the side to rest for now, Rukia with them, chatting excitedly.

I looked up to see them, creating aerial tricks for show. It was the first time I noticed the two dragons, one blue, the other red. They circled waiting to show their own abilities. On the blue one was Toshiro, the other was... I came up blank. I closed my eyes concentrating on the reiatsu on the red dragon. It was... Karin, my eyes shot open. When did that happen? The dragons suddenly dived and pulled back up twirling around one another, soaring skyward. The wolves pulled up following them. Spinning around the double helix, the howling became louder.

They dove and evened out heading in separate directions, the blue one was upside down. I watched them flip and head towards one another. The blue one passed right way up, underneath with the red, who was now upside down over Hyorinmaru. I saw a figure drop from the red to the blue. It was Karin. She stood up again and leapt off flipping and diving into a freefall. Boy was I going to kill her. Her dragon caught her before she reached the treetops.

The dragons began spinning, going closer entwining themselves together into a double helix, once again. They flew apart and in their wake two new reiatsu appeared. With them was an explosion of light. The lights joined into separate entities, one a phoenix, the other a dragon. Shota and Orana landed on a dragon each to rest. I watched enamoured as the dragon chased the phoenix. Eventually the dragon caught the speedy phoenix and looked at it and then let it go.

The phoenix changed into a girl and she spoke. "Why dragon, did you let go of the phoenix?" She asked. The voice was Orana's.

"Young girl, a predator should never end its life as prey. Plus I am not hungry." The dragon answered, in Shota's voice. The two other beings had to be witches or wizards. They were controlling the lights and amplifying the voices.

"Then why did you spend all that time trying to catch it?" The young girl whined confused.

"To see if I could." The dragon answered simply. The lights spread out again losing their forms. I remembered that story. It was tale with no meaning, but yet it had been told for hundreds of years. Then Urahara had explained it to me, ruining the mystery of it. He said the dragon wanted to test itself but understood that a phoenix was predator like itself and deserved a better ending than as prey to a dragon. He went on to explain, it meant that we should test ourselves, yet should always be mindful of others. And not take what is not needed.

They were telling stories with lights in the sky. I found myself smiling, did this alliance mean that much. The lights reformed into a lion and a mouse. Oh this one.

The lion was lightly snoring, a little mouse crept up and suddenly the paw struck out catching the mouse.

"Please Mr Lion. I have a family and must feed them. Let me go." Squeaked Orana pleadingly as the mouse.

"Why should I do that, when I could eat you instead?" Shota growled as the Lion.

"Because you never know when someone small like me, could help you." The mouse implored fearfully.

"And how could a pathetic mouse help a great lion like me?" Sneered the grand lion.

"I don't know, but I promise if you are in trouble and need my help, that I will help you." The mouse said animatedly. The lion growled and chucked the mouse away.

"Tch... whatever, I'm not hungry anyway." The lion roared frightening the little mouse away. Soon the lion stood, pacing until a net was thrown over it. It panicked struggling to get out, it failed miserably. Unable to free itself, the lion roared for help.

The little mouse pattered onto the scene and looked at the lion. "See I told you, I would be able to help you." It bragged squeakily.

"How?" The lion moaned.

"Like this." The mouse answered, and climbed onto the net chewing the ropes. The ropes began weakening and under the strain from holding the lion they snapped. I heard shouts of joy from the younger children and embarrassingly _my father_, as the net alit and exploded in light slowly fading back into the mouse and now free lion.

The tale of the lion and mouse, even the smallest person can have a huge effect on life, or big things come in small packages. The lion and mouse broke apart forming into other shapes and exploding again. The children shouted with joy. It formed into a huge dragon which dove, speeding down to us. It hit the centre splitting apart and rushing past whirling around us. The children chased the lights trying to catch them. The lights swirled around me constantly, I batted them away but they just came back.

White light from the side attracted my attention. I saw a fire bender, as I like to call them. He held the fire in his hand and walked into the centre. He twirled it around him, creating a dragon, then a phoenix, a snake, a horse, a wolf, and then a panther. He condensed the fire into a ball once again, and threw it upwards into the sky. It split into nine heading, to eight people spread around with their palms up and back to the original wielder. Each fire was a different colour as you went around they would change. The first was yellow, the next was orange, then red, then pink, then purple, then blue, then aqua, and then finally green. The central fire was still white.

As one, they spun the fire trailing after them. The surrounding benders stopped and thrusted their fire toward the central one. He surrounded himself with his white flame absorbing the coloured flames. Together they did the exactly same hand movement, and a swirling tower was created piercing the clouds. The two dragons and wolves danced around it. Dodging the flares, that were sent out toward them. It was a display of unbelievable control and daring. The tower spread in the sky creating a wall. In the centre it cracked, falling inwards into a whirlpool of fire. The whirlpool sucked the wall getting bigger. All the while the flyers, who been joined by harpies and were-birds weaved and danced with the fire as it spun into the whirlpool.

The whirlpool of fire fell in on itself. It descended back to the benders and together they guided it safely amongst the crowd. I felt the blazing heat rush passed me, others squealed and cheered excitedly. As it passed the Nymphs, they stood up and followed it. Rukia was tugged by the blind one to her feet. When the fire twirled they did to, when it flowed upwards then down like a wave they leapt. It circled the lead bender and so did the dancers. The fire created a ring around him. It dissipated, as the fire broke apart into the nine colours and went to their elected wielder. They weaved their individual fires around the nymphs in a grand show. Each created a different creature and simultaneously they made the creatures crash into one another. In blaring light, the fire evaporated. The dancers kept dancing. Leaping, twirling, kicking and moving gracefully. As the music changed, the nymphs led the way and elected their partners. Taking a male from the crowd as their dance partner. Some were dragged while others more often than not just followed, practically drooling after the beautiful females. The blind one danced gracefully making her way to me and placed her palm out elegantly.

"Come with me, I'm sure Rukia would like to dance with you." She softly said. I felt myself redden, I was in a relationship with het yet I still felt awkward. Sensing it she giggled and grabbed my hand, lending me to Rukia. She let go of me and spun around Rukia, gently she shoved Rukia toward me while she was in mid-spin. Rukia toppled over to me, and I caught her holding her up.

Rukia looked up and smiled as she saw it was me. I felt myself warm at her gentle smile. She straightened, and took my hands, holding one with her own, she placed my other hand on her hip. She placed her hand my shoulder. This would have been perfect for most couples save for one problem...

"Rukia, I can't dance." I hissed.

"I'm sure you'll be fine and it'll be fun." She reassured.

"No Rukia you don't understand. Honestly, me, dancing... is like a fish out of water." I whispered in her ear. She shivered as my breath ran passed her ear. She laughed joyfully.

"Well then I'll teach you for your birthday present. Trust me you'll be fine. For now follow me and when I decree your good enough I'll let you lead." She answered, now grinning widely. I followed her every step careful not to step on her toes.

More afraid of what she'd do to me if I did, instead of hurting her. We moved across the ground, dancing as graceful as I could manage. Though, I doubt no matter how bad my dancing was, she would always look graceful.

"See you're doing fine. Now take over." She commended and ordered at the same time.

"What?" I gulped. She giggled she took her hand off my shoulder and raised the hand that held mine. She spun, forcing me to loosen my grip and help her twirl. She turned fluidly closer to me. Resting against my chest for amount. She rapidly whirled out, facing me, bowing slightly. I smirked I was getting the hang of this.

I gently pulled her backwards twirling her in a circle around me, following the music. I let her spin outwards again, only to give her a moments break before twirling her inwards back into my arms. I held her there, she was slightly dazed from the spinning. I smirked as she frowned, and I held my arms at the small of her back and dipped her. She snapped back upwards as I pulled back. Her face inches from mine. I grinned at her.

"I thought you said you couldn't dance." She whined as she pouted.

"Well I did get some lessons from Yoruichi, Urahara and Alithra. I never got why until I found out about who I was." I replied. I had lessons but I'd rather not remember them. Every time I did something wrong, my punishment was dance lessons, the amount depending how bad in trouble I was. And since I got in a trouble a lot, I got heaps of dance lessons. So I wasn't really bad, I just hated to dance so I never really tried until now.

Rukia nodded and kissed my cheek. She was teasing me. I pouted at her but that made her laugh. I let go of her hand as the music changed. I began walking away but she pulled me back.

"Uh-ah. I want to dance more. Please Ichigo..." She whined dragging my name out annoyingly. I scowled.

"No, I hate dancing." I growled.

"But..." She started.

"Ah Rukia leave Ichigo, I'll dance with you." Kaien offered. She nodded letting go. I smiled in thanks as they left together. I sat down and glanced at all those who were dancing. They were tapping their feet and bouncing around in circle palms touching. I knew this dance it was one that the people in Karakura would dance. Speaking of which most were dancing. Inoue was with Ishida, Yuzu with dad, Tasuki with _Renji. _Didn't see that happening. My eyes passed over Rukia, she was still the most elegant one there. To Yoruichi and Urahara who were animatedly dancing. I saw Jinta run toward my father and steal Yuzu's hand away from him, so he could dance with her. I found myself laughing. Ururu was with one of Karakura boys, Matsumoto was dancing with Hisagi.

Ikkaku was dancing with Keigo's sister, though he didn't look to be enjoying it. Yumichika was laughing loudly at the pair. Keigo sat alone, wailing as girl after girl refused. Mizuiro was hand in hand with one of the water elementalists. Ashido was with a lean and athletic woman who I recognised was from Karakura. Tessai was putting on light shows for children with his kido. He was enjoying himself just as much as the youths. How they weren't scared of him, I had no clue.

I saw Orana and Shota land, on their backs were the two marked ones who been on the dragons. I watched as Toshiro and Karin, guided their dragons lower. They stood and slid the rest of the way down the tails. They jumped off and ran together. They slowed and Karin who mind you rarely shows this kind of emotion hugged Toshiro. I wanted to talk to her about her dragon but I couldn't spoil this for them so I left it. As long as Toshiro didn't hurt her, I was happy for her.

I sighed as I scanned the crowd, I saw the angels were singing and dancing themselves, but there was no Alithra.

"Ichigo, why aren't you dancing with Rukia?" Orana asked.

"I did, but I don't like it much." I replied. She nodded understandingly.

"Orana, where's Alithra why ain't she dancin, why wasn't she dancin?" Shouted an exited young teenager.

"Alithra? Dance?" I laughed.

"You'd be surprised, she really can." The girl exclaimed.

"No way, she always said dancing was like fighting." I argued.

"That's because to her it is. She's an elegant fighter, agile and so she adapts her fighting ability to match the music. Hence she dances. But she won't, especially not tonight. I doubt she's danced since it happened. She used to love to." Orana sadly explained. The girl nodded and ran off another group and soon began chatting away.

"It's amazing tonight. This many marked ones socializing with one another is something I haven't seen in awhile." Alithra sighed from above. She sat in the tree leaning her back against the tree trunk.

"Ah so you watched. You should have joined in." Orana stated. I saw Alithra shrug.

"And get another million questions about my wings. I don't think I need that." Alithra growled. What was she talking about?

"Alithra, everyone knows, that Atra wolves have Draconic and Lumen have Feathered. Yours just have to complete the transformation from draconic to feather." Orana reassured.

"No they don't. They already have. Just one wing though, the other remains the same. Neither will ever change again." She hissed frustrated.

"Alithra..." With no way to comfort her she stopped and looked down.

I had no idea what they were talking, it was at that moment Shota showed up.

"Orana, it's time to fly again. Oh Alithra... You've gotta come too." He implored excitedly. Alithra shook her head dejectedly.

He went to implore her but Orana interrupted. "Shota leave her. When we fly we fly with our hearts. When we are sad we shouldn't, for it would make what we love depressing." He nodded, synchronised they leapt and turned and soared into the sky. I watched as the aerial show started but was soon distracted by Rukia.

"Ichigo, tonight has been wonderful." She exclaimed her eyes bright. The others had forgotten the issues of the past few days in light of the peace. It had been accepted and Rukia was safe.

"**Only for now but remember you won't have this peace for long." **Hichigo jeered. 'Shut up, asshole.' I subconsciously snarled.

"Earth to strawberry prince." Rukia shouted waving her hand in front of my face. I jerked back and growled.

"Stop it midget."

She swiftly kicked my shin and I bent over to rub it she whacked my head. "God damn it. Dwarf." I whined and earned a punch to my gut. I could beat an ethereal wolf, hell I could beat Hichigo but Rukia always kicked my ass. But then I'd never hit her. She smirked triumphantly when I sat on the ground dejectedly. She sat in my lap and leaned her head on my shoulder. I smiled down at her. I found myself doing that a lot more lately.

"I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." Alithra sighed, leaping down and began walking away.

"Alithra wait. What were you talking about before?" I asked, I knew today wasn't the best one to push it on but if I didn't, I'd never know.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." She replied.

"Oi, Alithra, why aren't you up there? What you too scared to fly?" Kanisawa taunted.

Rukia stood up immediately and so did I. I pushed her behind me, I was about to throw a taunt toward the damn cocky dog but Alithra halted me.

"Forget Ichigo. It's not worth it."

"See a coward. You have no right to be the Hogosha Alpha. You disgrace them..."

Alithra leapt forward and grabbed Kanisawa's throat, she clutched it tightly, fighting herself to stop from breaking her neck. She let her go, as Kanisawa tumbled down, she twirled and kicked her backwards into her posse.

I'd never seen her react like that to verbal abuse. Yeah we joked about the times she killed thugs for calling her girly or dog but she never killed them for that. She killed them for threatening those close to her and innocents.

She huffed and began backing away. "That won't change our opinion, the only thing that will is you turning and joining the other two in flight." Tanya growled. My eyes narrowed, she was nothing like her mother and I hated her.

"Okay, if it'll get you off my back." She growled her voice becoming deeper as she turned. My eye widened as they fell on her wings. One was draconic the other feathered just like on her mark. I understood now, why she felt like an outcast. A few wolves gasped as they turned to see her. Others growled feeling threatened, I didn't get the big deal.

"Ichigo what's the matter?" Rukia asked just as confused. Alithra slumped and turned back. She didn't even take off.

"You happy Kanisawa? I turned and showed them what you wanted seen. But I won't fly for tonight my heart is too heavy to do so." Alithra growled, eyes downcast she walked away. Kanisawa laughed joyfully, triumphant in her victory.

Rukia growled and ran up to her punching her straight in the face. I found myself with others cackling as Kanisawa knelt, nursing her nose so it would heal correctly. It didn't. Her straight nose was now crooked. I saw Tanya go to grab Rukia, but Shota interrupted. I didn't know why but I think he believed he needed to get his honour back and keep it. He stood imperiously in front of Tanya despite only being only up to Tanya's chest.

She lowered herself growling until Orana came through like a tornado and smacked her across the face. The girl jerked to the side, her eyes wide as she looked upon her mother. "Enough Tanya. You are no longer a child, grow up. You're father would be so ashamed if he ever saw you like this. You disgrace him and your family." She shouted her voice enraged. And I thought Alithra flipped it. Urahara had told us Orana was not the type to raise a fist at any one and for her to do so was very rare.

"All of you get out of here. The others here would like to enjoy themselves." Shota ordered sternly. They all rapidly scrambled away.

I saw Urahara and Yoruichi shaking their heads, so was my father. I didn't get it, what was the big deal? It was Renji who voiced my thoughts. "What's their problem? Why did everyone look at Alithra as the enemy, when she showed her wings?"

They glanced nervously at one another and Urahara answered. "The type of wings with wolves depends on whether they feed or not. If you are Lumen you have feathered. But should a wolf feed their wings would be draconic. When an Atra stops feeding for an extremely extended time their wings would begin changing back to feathered. It takes a long time, depending on how much you've fed in an amount of time. Alithra was been a Lumen, for less than 1.5 billion years and her wings have only half changed but that's most likely to any relapses she's had." That made sense, I guess but how much blood did she spill?

"Urahara that's not true. Her wings are stuck like that, it reflects what she is. She has had far too much in a far too short period of time. It's not something she likes but it's something she has learned to accept." Gabriel declared. Oh. Now, I really, really understood. I knew what it felt to be an outcast. I guess that's why she was able to help me, why she was so patient. Damn it, Gabriel was right, we didn't know anything about her.

I looked down depressed along with rest. We raised our heads as we heard a long lonely howl resound throughout the valley.

* * *

No cliffy yay. Forth of the C chapters in a row. Challenge, Chance, Control and Celebration

Next Chapter: Hunt(Name may Change) I'm not saying whats going to happen except that Ukitake, Nanao and Shunsui are seen finally.

**Note:**So far I've written up, 23 chapters.

Remember review this chapter and read the next. My goal in reviews is 120. So please review.


	22. Chapter 22: Hunt

Hey everyone, this is my first story for bleach and also my first story for fanfiction. So it will not be perfect.

Sorry if I made any mistakes in this chapter.

Please no Flames, but Constructive criticism, advice and ideas are accepted, as it will help me write this story and improve it.

I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does, I only own the OCs, plotline and Ideas(some have been inspired though)

**Word count: **6976 in 14 pages.

Warning some course language, some sexual reference, and there is violence. Also there are some OCs but they only help the story work and the characters might be oocish but this an AU story.

3 reviews a bit disappointed, Oh well. So thanks to xwhitemoonx, Hatake Tsughi, and Ruki09, LOL for reading and reviewing last chapter. Thanx for your comments and criticisms and patience.

Remember if you have any questions about the fic just ask.

Here's chapter 22. Ukitake, Nanao and Shunsui are in it, they'll be important soon.

* * *

Chapter 22: Hunt

* * *

**Thirteenth Family Keep.**

Ukitake Jushiro wondered the halls making his way toward his destination. He saw no need to rush, time was so short but for now it had slowed. So he would take this time to pace himself. He made his way down the spiralling staircase, already hearing his long time friend's loud voice.

"Nanao-chan don't be so mean." He heard Kyoraku Shunsui whine. Ukitake shook his head, Shunsui still pursued the girl after all his failures. She was young, 24 years of age, average height with dark hair and wore glasses. The girl had refused constantly, yet she was always loyal. She was his Fukutaicho and despite her appearance a remarkable fighter and planner. Ukitake believed despite the girl's refusals, she held a soft spot for Shunsui.

"Ah Shunsui, it is good to see you here again old friend." Jushiro greeted politely. He was a white haired and kind man who was often sick.

"Yes too long and these times have been most harsh. Still no sign of Rukia?" Kyoraku asked sombrely.

"Not a word and worse her guard is missing as well." Ukitake replied.

"So not only is your charge missing but heir of the Shiba family too. That guard is important it was the strongest link between the eleventh family, the sixth, the ninth and the thirteenth families. Two warriors from the sixth, one a Fukutaicho, one from the ninth, another two from the eleventh. And Kaien who is a part of the eleventh family and also your Fukutaicho. You must be worried for him, you did train him." Nanao exclaimed worry evident it her prim voice.

"Yes but they'll be okay. We will find them." Ukitake stated determined.

"If it wasn't for those marked ones..." Nanao accused.

"Now, now, Nanao dear, some of the marked ones have no intention of hurting us, things are not as they appear we must be ready." Kyoraku explained gently clasping the girl around the shoulders. He kissed her lightly on the cheek and received a lecture of his inappropriateness from Nanao, which he laughed off.

"Yes, we must be prepared. I do hope our old friends have not turned against us. It is the panic we must undo, we need to trust one another before Aizen destroys us." Ukitake pressed. The others nodded sullenly. Things were getting difficult and the people were losing the heads. If one did not tread carefully all out war would break out internally.

* * *

**Wilderness bordering thirteenth family.**

Yammy and Nnoitra continued on their path. Their prey had not passed this way yet, meaning they were still in the centre. They would wait them out. For now they would need to find the operatives. Rudobon and his Exequias were near. They were gathering more marked ones, and creatures for Aizen's army. And they were going to help Nnoitra and Yammy capture the princess and the orange haired boy.

The group was sufficiently larger then was described to them and their abilities were unknown, it was best to cautious. For if they ruined it Aizen would have both their heads.

They found the hidden camp easily following a foolish Exequias that could not stealthily move in and out of the area.

Rudobon was in the centre wearing his bull mask over his face, while his subordinates wore human skull masks.

"Ah Rudobon. We need yar elp." Nnoitra shouted causing the Exequias members present to jump and turn to where they stood.

"Nnoitra, Yammy. What do you want?" Rudobon asked imperiously and unfazed.

"Aizen sent us on a mission. Turns out we lacked some information, the two people we were sent ta capture are travellin with some friends. We want this ta go smoothly, so we need yar elp to separate the targets and kill the rest." Nnoitra explained bored with Ruobon's attitude.

"Do not bother me with unimportant deeds Aizen sent you on to get rid of you." Rudobon sated dismissively.

"Problem with that, our mission ain't unimportant." Nnoitra growled.

"Yeah its high priority fool. The Kuchiki girl is in the area with some boy, who Aizen's interested in. He wants em both alive. Now yar gonna follow our orders to get em, or it ain't just gonna be out heads, it'll be yars too." Yammy snarled with a feral grin plastered on his face.

Rudobon swallowed slightly and nodded.

"Good, now tell the Exequias to find the girl and the boy. Is name's Kurosaki Ichigo and e's got orange air, shouldn't be ard for ya fools ta find." Nnoitra growled. Rudobon nodded and began issuing the orders to scout out the pair.

* * *

**Rukia's POV**

Last night had been fun, the dancing, the flight tricks, the light show, the benders and the overall mood. Even after the confrontation between Alithra and Kanisawa, we moved on and continued the night. Ichigo had been quiet and left quite early despite it being his birthday last night, but never the less I had fun without him. The nymphs consider me an honorary nymph and they let me keep the dress. I was thrilled about it, it was a remarkable design and I loved it.

When I went to sleep that night, Ichigo was well and truly out, his slumber rather peaceful, since he had beaten Hichigo, though there were moments of pain. He hadn't spoken about it and I'd left it at that. I opened my eyes to the sunrise, and looked upon Ichigo.

He was standing, shirt off, stretching. Even from here I could see the scars. He shook his muscles and massaged them gently before putting another shirt on. I smiled at him and waved, he smiled slightly in return, his face quickly returning to his scowl. I huffed. Was he ever going to stop doing that?

He smirked and walked out of sight. A few minutes later he returned from the opposite side, from the direction of the lake.

"Come on princess, out of bed." He ordered sternly, but there was something in his voice.

I shuffled and turned over whining. "I don't want to. I'm comfortable here." It was then my eyes fell on the pail in his hands. He grinned. "Oh no you don't..." My warning turned to shrieking as he threw the water onto me.

"BASTARD." I hollered now soaking wet.

"Now, Now, _Lady Kuchiki_ language like that isn't necessary. How many times must I tell you it's unbecoming from someone of your stature?" He teased. I growled at him my eyes narrowed. An idea struck me.

"Why you're right?" I whispered.

"What?" He asked alarmed at my sudden agreement.

"Of course, _Prince Ichigo._ But then the same could be said about your behaviour. Never mind, I forgot _royalty_ is always right." I whispered, walking closer to him. Mocking him. He despised being a prince worse than being a demon. Oh how I could have fun with it?

"Shut up." He snapped. I touched his cheek, stopping him before he could start ranting. He smiled and so did I. He leaned down, I raised myself up, and then before our lips met, I jabbed him hard in the gut and pushed him so he toppled over. He huffed as he sat up.

"Damn it Midget." He growled.

"Yeah whatever Strawberry, try come up with something new." I waved off dismissively.

"Fine, tease. Since when did you spend so much time around Yoruichi?" He hissed raising an eyebrow.

"Hmm tease. Why do I feel that you like it that way?" I question raising both my eyebrows in return. He rolled his eyes muttering. "What was that?" I asked sternly.

"Nothing." He replied quickly.

"Good. Now out the clearing so I can change." I commanded.

"Okay I'm going." As he walked away I grabbed his arm and pecked him quickly on the lips. "God make up your mind. Do want me stay or leave?" He asked tauntingly.

I pushed him in the back and shouted to him. "Right now, I want you out, it's not your birthday anymore, so no more special treatment." He nodded and walked away, grabbing his long black coat and putting it on.

Before leaving he shouted. "Rukia, it isn't my birthday anymore so I don't get any more special treatment. Funny because I don't remember getting any last night." He glanced back and smirked, I huffed narrowing my eyes. He laughed and sprinted away before I could retaliate. Not that I had anything to retaliate with. I dressed quickly in some breeches and a loose top that Yoruichi had the weavers make.

I entered the little clearing to see Yuzu and Nel handing out food while practically skipping. Rangiku and Orihime were together adding their own _additions._ They offered me some as I walked passed. I hesitantly accepted so not to be rude. I walked away and when they weren't looking I switched my plate with Grimmjow's. Grimmjow grabbed the bowl digging in, he howled and spat as he tasted it. He ran from the clearing looking rather green. Yuzu handed me another bowl saying the one I had was cold. It held the delicious smelling soup near my nose, savouring the wonderful aroma. She was by far the best cook I'd ever met. I gulped it down gladly.

Rangiku had moved to sit in Hisagi's lap, while Orihime was hugging Ishida again to death. Tatsuki was talking with Chad, and Renji. I saw Renji and her hand in hand. About time he found someone who could deal with him, and I most certainly think Tatsuki would have no problem. She proved it too.

Renji made a rather distasteful comment to Ichigo as he joined them. I could tell he was in one of _those moods_. "Get lost Ichigo, we don't need a filthy demon around us. Ever thought you should find your own kind, it'd be better for Rukia. Asshole." Renji muttered unfortunately for him it was loud enough for the rest of us to hear.

Ichigo stopped, he didn't answer back instead he remained silent. Tatsuki turned to him glaring. She slapped him hard across the back of the head. "If you don't want me to kick your ass Renji, I suggest you apologize." Tatsuki growled. Renji looked at her fearfully. He muttered an apology and made to turn away when Tatsuki pulled him back and lightly pecked him on the lips. He smiled at her. Ichigo walked away toward Nel and Grimmjow. I could see Renji's words affecting him.

I continued my observations. Ikkaku was currently being hounded by Keigo's sister much to his dismay but Yumichika's joy. Ashido and Kaien chatted happily together. I saw a red head girl sneaking around Orihime, almost stalking her. I shook my head at the antics of our group. I made my way to Ichigo and sat beside him.

"Rukia why is your hair wet? Did you go for a swim?" Nel asked, with Grimmjow beside her.

"No. Someone was an asshole and dumped water onto me because I stayed in bed." I growled lightly knowing Ichigo was in for it.

"Rukia language." Nel reprimanded lightly.

"I told you." Ichigo chuckled. Damn my plan backfired.

"AND YOU. You don't dump water on girl. Have you no idea on how to be a gentleman." Nel screeched hitting Ichigo hard on the back of the head.

"But Nel..."

"No buts." Nel growled pointing at Ichigo forcing him to lean back. All the females here really could be intimidating. Nel smiled and patted Ichigo's head affectionately when he nodded and murmured an apology. So my plan didn't backfire, it worked better than I thought it would.

We began bantering with one another, slowly Orana, Isshin, Yoruichi, Kisuke, Tessai, Jinta, Ururu and the other residents of Karakura entered. But our light chatter was soon interrupted by arguments.

"Alithra we need to send a message. Ichigo could do it." Gabriel argued loudly. He wasn't talking but then he wasn't shouting. He was somewhere in between.

"Nope. The wolves won't care if he's a demon or not. They will kill him. He's not ready." Alithra growled spitefully back.

"No he won't. He is more than capable...." Alithra interrupted Gabriel vehemently there.

"Capable. Excuse me if I don't trust you and your _information._ You bastards tend to leave details out when someone comes along and is a threat to your so-called perfect organisation." Alithra refuted lividly.

"Alithra they need a message to know we are here. Sometimes we have to take risks." The shinigami tried again.

"Risks yes, but not stupidly unnecessary ones."

"Alithra I know you want to protect him..." Gabriel tried more softly. We all strained to listen.

"This has nothing to do with protecting him. This is about foolishly and unreasonably sending someone to their death. Even if he does succeed they won't care. You don't know how to send a message... " She exclaimed.

Before Alithra could finish Ichigo spoke cutting across her. "Well don't I get a say?" He asked.

"Ichigo don't get involved." Alithra snarled.

"What scared he'll agree with me?" Gabriel taunted.

"Fine, you want a message sent, then let me send a message that'll work." She growled lowly and dangerously.

"Fine if you really think you're up to it." Gabriel agreed teasingly, patronising her further.

"Oh I'm ready. Urahara where is the nearest Atra Ethereal wolf pack?" Alithra asked her voice commanding.

"Um ah. That would be Ry. He isn't too far out, he was the first and only one to return to Sangre pass, so far." Urahara answered a bit put off by Alithra's demeanour. She tensed for second, shutting her eyes in thought.

"Alithra you don't have to do it." Gabriel muttered compassionately looking down.

She began laughing. "Don't patronise me, it couldn't be more perfect." She hissed delighted. Gabriel looked up sharply at her. She smiled strangely like a bloodthirsty animal and ran.

"Gabriel what is she going to do?" Yoruichi murmured worriedly.

"She is going to bring something back that hasn't been seen for a very long time." He answered quietly.

"I'm following her." Ichigo declared standing up.

"I don't think that's a good Idea." Isshin argued.

"I don't care dad." He growled and he too took off running. I felt the seed of fear bloom once again as he took off after her. Nel wrapped her arms around me whispering comforts.

"Yoruichi, Grimmjow, Toshiro, Orana and Nel. Do not follow them." Gabriel ordered sternly. They looked and nodded knowing they couldn't even if they tried, the angels wouldn't let them.

**END of Rukia's POV**

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

I grabbed Zangetsu and sprinted after Alithra. Jeez she was pushing hard, but I soon caught up.

"Ichigo what are you doing?" She growled.

"Helping you." I replied. She opened her mouth to argued but shrugged instead.

She muttered quietly. "If you want to help then don't get in my way. If you really wanted to help, you'd stay behind." I shook my head and grinned cockily. She shook her head and despite herself smiled lightly.

We ran until nightfall, straight no stopping. Boy did I forget what it was like to run with Alithra or god forbid it ever again... Yoruichi. We stopped to rest. Alithra constantly scanned the area, I could tell she was looking for someone among the mountainous region. She smirked and I could tell she found it.

"Up, let's go." She ordered. I nodded and followed.

We ran again, but slowed after a few minutes, she indicated down a side ravine, there I could both feel and see the wolf pack. They were all in the humanoid wolf forms. I shivered at the energy. It was dark and hungry as if all they wanted was blood and destruction. Alithra stood and we stealthily made our way down the ravine. As we neared the end of our cover Alithra kept walking straight in the open without pausing. The moment she did the wolves turned to her growling, snarling like feral beasts. I saw a few lick their jaws in anticipation.

"Alithra, shouldn't we have done this with a bit more tact?" I asked slightly nervous. When Gabriel spoke of this, I thought I could do it. But I'd never met an Atra-wolf this strong before. Shit. I heard the wolves make some kind of noise and I realised they were laughing.

"So this is your new student, he's scared. Nothing compared to me I bet, my old master." The sandy coloured wolf hissed. My eyes widened at the implication. If that was true that meant it was going to be a lot harder for Alithra.

"Yes Ry. He isn't nearly as much of a fool nor is he as weak as you." She said offhandedly, how she could, I still had no clue.

"Why you little bitch. You've come to kill me, that's why you brought him along so he could finish it, when you couldn't. We both know, you won't kill me." Ry snarled aggressively. What Alithra hesitating? No way...

"No. Frankly I didn't want him here to see what I was going to do to you and your pack." Alithra hissed darkly. I turned to look at her, her eyes were narrowed and cold. I did a double take when I saw her eyes. One was silver the other was gold. That only happens when she turns.

Ry and his wolves were laughing. "Sure, sure, always acting tough but then it's always a face." He taunted, I saw him nod. Alithra smirked as a brown and dark grey wolf attacked her from the side. I drew Zangetsu meeting claw and teeth just in time. Two were attacking me as well. One a dark brown with grey flecks through its thick coat. The other was black with occasional brown and tan patches.

I dodged one claw swipe then the next but I stopped when I heard an anguished cry. It was strangled going quickly from a wolf cry to a human scream. I turned scared it was Alithra. The wolves stood there too, dumbfounded.

Alithra in human form had her hand in the wolf's back clutching something while turning it to the side. With each twist the wolf's cry amplified becoming louder and pain ridden. I felt sickened when I realised what she held, it was the brown wolf's spine.

She chuckled. "See Ry, I'm not fighting you as a Lumen wolf, I'm fighting you as an Atra. There is no mercy, my former student." Alithra stated vindictively. She retched pulling the spine from the flesh and snapped it. The wolf crumpled down to the ground, turning into a young female, blood and bodily fluids quickly leaking around her. She breathed once, twice and the third was her final one, her body going rigid.

I stared in shocked at the sudden heartlessness and so did the others. I felt myself freeze. "Ry, you're young, you've only known me as a Lumen and simply heard the tales of my past. And that's all they are, stories, no... fairytales, compared to what I really did. And that's what I'm bringing to this war, my old ways and the old ways of the Atra that have fallen from memory." Alithra declared confident. She flashed to the dark grey wolf and snapped its neck before it could defend itself.

She passed me toward the dark brown wolf. It leapt at her biting, she evaded, grabbing the mandible in her right hand and the maxilla, she held it tightly in her left as she passed it. The wolf struggled but she held firm. She gripped the mandible tighter causing the wolf to growl in pain. She adjusted her grip on the lower jaw ever so slightly and tore it from the skull.

She spun, kicking the black wolf as it clawed at her. She grabbed its wrist and wrenched it painfully behind its back, causing the shoulder to dislocate. She drove her hand through the gut and pulled it out. The wolf fell to its knees, slumping to the ground in human form, coughing up blood.

Ry stood there shocked, so did the other six wolves. She leapt forward content to attack in human form without the aid of her swords. She dodged and whirled occasionally hitting out in vulnerable spots that disabled them. Her movements were agile and elegant, despite the brutality of them. As she stepped over one of the paralysed wolves she brought her foot down crushing its skull. Ry growled, snapping out of his frozen state and finally attacked.

She dropped and rolled. Before he could turn around, Alithra was up and attacking him. She kicked landing a solid blow to his temple, hurling him to the right. She stopped and stood still waiting for him to get up.

Ry stood shakily reverting unwillingly into his human form. He appeared young as all wolves usually do. Blond hair, yellow eyed, long canines. He was willowy thin, skeleton like. He snarled but Alithra was on him mercilessly. He blocked her first thrust and her second, he grabbed her wrist and tossed her away. She landed evenly on her two feet.

"How are you doing this so easily? How can you tear through flesh in human form?" He questioned disturbed.

"Partial turn." She answered loud enough for him to hear. Her voice was cold, unimaginably so.

"W...Wh...What?" Ry continued unnerved.

In answer Alithra raised both her hands. Through the darkness, I could see her nails were longer and slightly claw like. Some of the claws were red, others were black with red running over it. I assume the red claws were actually white at one stage. It was a fraction of her turn, I gaped. I'd never once heard of it. I watched the blood run down her arms, her forearms were thick with blood.

"That's imposs..." He didn't get to finish as Alithra leapt forward striking through the chest.

"Damn I haven't done this in a while, usually I do it one shot. You really shouldn't get so distracted and oh, is this your sternum?" She muttered cruelly. He gurgled, blood leaking from his mouth and the wound in his chest. I heard a snapping noise. With it Alithra retracted her hand, pulling a part of the bodily fluid covered sternum with it.

He fell to his knees, falling forward, Alithra caught Ry's shoulder and held him up. "Do you know why I was called heartbreaker when I was an Atra? It wasn't just because I refused every wolf that tried. It was also because any ethereal wolf I fought, I had a habit to rip their hearts out." She hissed, looking him in the eyes.

She struck again, pausing from a second. The muscles in her arm clenched as she gripped something, smirking she tore her hand out and along with it a blood soaked object. In second the light left his eyes and Alithra let him go. He tumbled to the ground dead long before he even hit it. She dropped the heart unconcerned and walked to the shallow pool with her back turned toward me.

Bending down she placed her hands in the water, colouring it red. She didn't even try washing her hands. The puddle was to shallow, not even half a finger width's deep. She stayed like that not moving. I held Zangetsu loosely, utterly confused.

"**Seems we ain't the only monsters. She gives me a run for my money." **Hichigo cackled ecstatic at the scene.

"This is why I didn't want you to come. Some things are best left unseen." She murmured.

"Why? He was a former student. He would have been like family to you." I stated angrily.

"He was. That's why it was perfect that he was the closet. I fought him before and hesitated in killing for that reason, today I didn't. Our enemies need a message and hopefully they'll get it." Alithra muttered, her tone defeated.

"What message?" I snarled.

Alithra whirled standing up in a fluid moment, blood dripped down covering the parts that had washed a bit off. Some of it was already dried. I looked at her face, it was tear streaked and blood spatted, and so were her clothes. None of it was her blood. She was hurting emotionally and badly. "The message that this war isn't going to be easy, that we are here and that we're ready to fight. Hopefully this will catch someone's attention." She growled.

"Did it really have to happen like this?" I asked quietly.

"For it to work successfully, yes. They're trying to cause fear among our side and we have to do it back. Bringing memories of the past, I lived is the easiest way to have them fear something." She answered.

"Why aren't you saying respect? Why not try making these actions seem honourable?" I spat, but sill I was slightly puzzled. Why didn't she try selling it like that to me? Or herself?

"Ichigo, war is not honourable. People say it is, to make themselves sleep easier at night with the blood on their hands. What I'm doing needs to be done, and it's not admirable. And that is why I refused you to have any part in this." She declared her voice laced with spite and hate at her actions.

I nodded, so she argued for that reason. I hated her sometimes for it. Honestly the more I found out about her life. I found that she had a low opinion of herself. Yet everyone who knew her closely spoke of her highly. She had morals that led her to be a monster yet stopped others from being so. She was a good person who had the ability to shirk the crippling emotions to do what was required to be done.

I found myself awoken from my thoughts with Alithra waving her bloody hand in front my face and saying. "Wakey, wake. Anyone in there? I thought there was supposed to be three."

"Ah, shut up. Alithra, Orana said you were a graceful fighter. How can you adapt that to dancing?" I joked.

"Orana wasn't talking about that. She was talking of a completely different style, of when I'm so enamoured with the fight because I have a real reason to do so. I have the grace normally but trust me, you haven't seen anything yet." She stated serenely. She was an agile fighter but with it she was absolutely lethal.

I wrapped an arm around her. She'd supported me so I could too. "It's okay, I understand. Let's go." I stated, she nodded slightly in agreement. But before we headed back, she finished off each and every wolf. I offered to help but she simply refused. We ran heading back to the valley leaving the bloody ravine behind. We ran back to our friends and family. Back to Rukia, back home.

**End of Ichigo's POV**

* * *

**Toshiro's POV**

I walked alongside Karin in comfortable silence. We were going to train our elemental abilities with the elementalists. But of course we got distracted when Matsumoto came barrelling through. Ever since I got here, I'd been trying to avoid her to spend time with Karin. And then on top of that I had to try avoiding Kurosaki too. He'd probably kill me for even looking at Karin. Not that I'd let him.

"Taicho. There you are, I've been looking for you." Rangiku shouted. Arg... She just had to find me.

"Oh isn't he just adorable." Called a tall slim woman. She was a witch from Rangiku's coven. I felt a nerve twitch as I was called adorable.

"He is the _cutest _kid, I've ever seen." A second woman proclaimed cheerfully, while pinching my cheeks. God damn them. All of them.

"Stop it. Matsumoto what do you want?" I growled tearing myself away from the clutching females.

"Nothing, I just wanted to say hi to you and your girlfriend." She teased. "You two are just perfect for each other." She exclaimed. I snarled, felling myself go red, with anger and embarrassment. I turned to Karin, she was just as miffed as I was.

"Come on Shiro let's go." Karin stated calmly. She was purposely trying to annoy me.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Don't call me Shiro. It's Hitsugaya-Taicho or at least Toshiro." I growled in response. Karin laughed but it stopped when she suddenly groaned.

"Karin, my darling daughter and you're here with your future husband. You two will give me lots of grandchildren, right? I can..." Isshin babbled excited. Karin leapt forward, kicking him straight into the chin, disrupting any more embarrassing comments.

"Shut up goat-chin." She hollered. As he flew backwards, down the slight hill into one of the small streams than ran through the valley.

He sat up moaning and whined, looking up at the sky. "Oh Masaki, our daughter has grown up and doesn't need daddy anymore. I'm so hurt, why? Why must they all do this to me? Only Yuzu loves me." Isshin shouted, over dramatically crying, pounding the ground in defeat. Karin shook her head, I did too. I never thought the King could be so _exuberant._ How he was related to Karin was a mystery. And how he and Ichigo were father and son was just plain impossible.

I felt myself dragged away by Karin. Shouting following us, but that was it. We steadied to walk when we were sure they weren't pursuing us. Thank God.

We walked past the males who were sparring. At the moment it was Ikkaku against Grimmjow and Chad against Renji. I noticed on the far side that Ashido was sparring with Yumichika.

Ikkaku launched forward swinging his spear widely. Grimmjow defended allowing the chains to wrap around his sword as the spear parts separated. Grimmjow pulled it to himself making Ikkaku stumble toward Grimmjow. With a quick jerk the sword was free of the chains. Grimmjow sprinted forward he sliced, cutting Ikkaku's arm as he dodged. Ikkaku retaliated, thrusting backwards, Grimmjow caught it on the flat of his blade. But Grimmjow wasn't ready for the next assault. The segments separated as Ikkaku attacked with the butt. In a quick movement, he reverted the spears position. Sending the blade part slicing across Grimmjow's chest. I gaped, they were mental. Could they actually train without trying to kill each other?

Chad and Renji were more reserved. Fighting unarmed. Chad had the upper hand because of his size and the years of experience of street fighting. But then Renji had years of formal training so he wasn't outclassed. Chad ran forward aiming a punch at Renji's midsection. Renji dodged to the right. Grabbing Chad's outstretched arm, using it he swung himself, kicking Chad hard into the chest. Chad stumbled backwards. Renji followed him, launching a roundhouse kick at Chad's head. As he leapt into the air, Chad caught his foot before it reached its mark. And with a flick of his wrist, flung Renji backwards rolling a few metres.

My eyes slid to Yumichika and Ashido. They were sitting down. Ashido silent, mediating. While Yumichika fussed and whined about his appearance and not having been able to sleep on a proper bed. Sometimes I couldn't believe he was a part of the fiercest family's army. The eleventh.

Hisagi passed us with Kaien. They looked at us and smiled before going off to train and spar. Hisagi held some strange weapons, they were two scythes joined by a long chain. While Kaien held the a trident... Strange.

"Hisagi, where did you get those?" Renji asked.

"Rangiku got Urahara and her coven to make them. They made the trident in Kaien's hand too. Relax you'll all get one too." Hisagi answered solemnly. Renji nodded.

"But I like my spear." Ikkaku growled.

"I told them that. They said they'll make you one that works exactly the same, just with some additions." Kaien replied. Ikkaku nodded. Smiling cheerfully, he began dancing his lucky, lucky dance. I shook my head. Grabbing Karin's arm I led her away.

We walked to the food clearing where Yuzu and Nel were trying to teach Rukia to cook. So far it was an absolute disaster. I think I remember Kurosaki saying something about_ **NOT**_ letting Rukia cook.

**End Toshiro's POV.**

* * *

**Rukia's POV**

I felt horrible, so far I'd managed to burn everything I tried cooking and a few times it blew up in Yuzu and Nel's faces. I turned and looked to see Karin and Toshiro sit down to watch. I waved, Karin waved back and Toshiro nodded murmuring a greeting.

"Rukia pay attention." Yuzu reprimanded. She pointed at me with the soup covered ladle. Ah that brought back memories of when I first met Ichigo. How I miss him at the moment, he'd left yesterday morning and still wasn't back. This was the reason why I'm here. Nel was trying to distract me because I was depressed. I hoped he was okay. If he'd gotten himself hurt, I'd kill him. But Alithra was with him so he should be fine.

Toshiro and Karin came closer to the soup I was cooking, So far it smelled good, and didn't look dangerous. I added in a few spices, after adding in the last ingrediant, my concoction began bubbling viciously. The bubbles became bigger, and bigger, one eventually exploded, splattering soup all over Toshiro. It stained his white hair a reddish brown.

I brought my hand to my mouth muttering oops.

"Rukia." Toshiro growled. Karin turned ,she hadn't noticed what had happened and began laughing. So did Nel and Yuzu. They were on the floor rolling around. I turned back to him, to see what was so funny. Oh! The soup had slopped downward, covering his entire face making it look round. He looked like some type of mud monster. I found myself quickly in a fit of giggles.

The laughter became louder when the others joined in it. I looked around the boys were all here, Rangiku too, Urahara, Yoruichi, Isshin and Orana were all laughing along. Soon the people from Karakura joined. Orihime immediately being assaulted by Keigo. But Tatsuki hurled a fireball at him. He ducked and ran away from her. It didn't stop there, next came the red haired girl, Chizuro. Tatsuki didn't show mercy when Chizuro grabbed Orihime. Groping her. Tatsuki flew through kicking her and landed with her foot on Chizuro's face.

"Tatsuki be nice." He mother reprimanded. Tatsuki nodded sullenly and walked away. Chizuro stood shakily, moaning in pain, and ranting about Orihime being hers soon. Ishida came in silently with the man I assumed was his father.

They were cold to one another and barely talked. Uryu made his way to the bubbly woman. He kissed her lightly on the cheek. Orihime whirled hugging him crushingly. He patted her head and they lightly kissed on the lips.

My eyes turned to Rangiku, as she for no reason was passing sake out around. _Already_. Hisagi was already drinking, he didn't care about the time. Same with Renji, Ikkaku, and Grimmjaw. Nice to see how close they'd all gotten. Lord Kyoraku Shunsui had always maintained his position of saying Sake was an ice breaker. And for the first since I first heard him uttered those words, did I actually agree with him.

"Rangiku it's not even midday. Must you start so early?" Nel grilled. She didn't seem surprised though.

"Oh Nel loosen up." Gabriel shouted jollily as he ran taking a glass from Rangiku and sculling it. My eyes opened widely. Angels weren't supposed to do that.

Urahara laughed loudly at him, most gaped in astonishment. "Ah Gabriel are you supposed to do that?" Asked Chad.

"Nope he's not. But he has always has, as long as I've known him." Yoruichi declared, her too joining into the morning festivities.

Keigo's sister, I still didn't know her name came into the scene running and hugging Ikkaku. She yelled happily. "Darling, you look wonderful this morning. Your shaven head is perfect." She began running her hands over it crooning. I'm not sure if she realised but Ikkaku doesn't shave it, he's bald.

The laughter, yelling, and the attempts on Orihime continued, and they were soon directed at me also. Renji and Kaien managed to stop them though. I was thankful for it.

Keigo tried once more, but this time Renji and Kaien were distracted. Great. "Lady Kuchiki you look absolutely divine." He shouted leaping at me. He nearly reached me too, until someone reached across and grabbed the back of his shirt and hurled him away.

I glanced to see it was Ichigo. "Ichigo." I shouted gleefully. I ran and hugged him. I wrapped my arms around him. I stood back to observe him. There wasn't a speck of blood on him, no injuries, he was perfectly fine. I sighed it seemed the fight was easy.

"So how'd the mission go?" Dorian asked.

"It went fine." Alithra snarled. I turned to her and gasped. She on the other hand was covered in blood. Her arms were thick with dried blood up her entire forearm. There were also blood trails that went to shoulder. Blood was spatted on her face and clothes.

"Alithra are you okay?" Orihime asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. Relax none of this is my blood." She replied, forcing her tone to be kind to Orihime.

"So Ry is dead?" Orana questioned.

"Yes." Alithra stated. Orana's eyes widened so did the angels'. I looked to Ichigo he had a look of anger in his eyes. It had me worried.

"Ichigo what did you do?" I asked quietly. He shook his head. "Ichigo answer me, what did you do?" I said, saying it louder.

"Rukia, relax. Ichigo didn't do anything. Trust me you'd rather not know what I did." Alithra declared offhandedly. She went to walk away but Catherine appeared in front.

"See I don't believe you. I think the boy there did everything and you're just trying to make them feel better. What did he do?" Catherine grilled angrily.

"He didn't do anything. Let's leave it at that." Alithra hissed cocking her head to the side.

"Alithra what did you do? I demand a proper report?" Gabriel ordered, commandingly.

"You don't want to know." Ichigo stated angrily, protectively, the first words he'd spoken. He stood taller as their eyes turned to him.

"I do. Now talk." Dorian implored demandingly. Catherine nodded in agreement.

"No. Just leave it alone. Orana be ready, we'll be getting a visit from Damirus soon." Alithra commanded and with that she walked away, heading to the lake.

"Ichigo what happened?" Isshin asked. Imploring his son for answers.

"Dad, Alithra will say it, when she is ready, for now we need to leave it alone." Ichigo advised gently, his tone losing his anger.

"Fine, did either of you get injured?" Yoruichi inquired accepting Ichigo's response.

"Not a scratch." He answered happily. He gripped my hand and tugged me with him. I followed, I was glad he was okay.

**End of Rukia's POV**

* * *

**Three days later. Sangre Pass.**

The dark shadows weaved through the rocks and trees heading for their destination. They knew something was wrong with their brethren. They sped along faster as their Alpha began moving more rapidly. He could sense the energies, one unknown yet slightly similar. It felt like a demon he'd met, yet there was something different about. The second was all too familiar, it was his twin sister's reiatsu. She'd been here. He ran faster; he couldn't feel Ry's reiatsu beating alive. He only felt traces of it. Something had happened and he hoped he was wrong as to what. He tried contacting him through the linking but he kept coming up blank.

They ran and skidded into a side ravine. Following the reiatsu, it lead them straight to the pack. They were dead, each and every one of them. He felt the energies, each of the wolves had fought his sister. Only two had had brief contacts with the demon. He could tell none of them had been killed by the demon. Damn it.

Damirus turned from a midnight black wolf into a human. His red rimmed golden wolf eyes turning into the pale blue, he'd gotten from his mother.

He observed one of the bodies, there through the gut was a hole, jagged and small. Not made by a werewolf in turned form. She'd done with her bare hands, but she wasn't living that life anymore. She had hated it. He smirked lightly, it seemed she wasn't completely done with it yet.

"Damirus, Ry is dead. His... his heart was ripped out, same feel on him as the rest." A small boy declared obediently. Damirus felt himself frowning. It couldn't have been her. She hated this but then why had this happened? Why was it only her energy that could be felt on majority of the wolves. It wasn't layered hiding anyone else's. It appeared Alithra had ripped them apart by herself.

"Wolves continue to Rudoban without me, I need to check a few things." Damirus ordered coldly.

"Damirus where are you going?" A female questioned. He growled and flashed gripping her throat.

"Don't question me, but if you must know I'm going to visit family and what I hope may be an old friend." He replied, letting the girl slip from his grip. He glared, warning them to leave it at that and go. They got the message easily, nodding they turned, heading to Rudoban's direction. Damirus grinned toothily and headed in the opposite direction alone, save for the small shadow that followed him. This was going to be an interesting reunion. He was going to see if it was really Alithra who'd done this. And if the demon he sensed was really Hichigo. If they were both true, then this war was about to get interesting.

* * *

There you guys go. Sorry about this the groups staying at the valley longer than I intended them too. But I have too, it helps with the story later on.

I hope you enjoyed the small extract with Ukitake, Shunsui and Nanao. I wanted them in before they meet up with the rest. I tried mixing a bit of ShunsuixNanao in for darkchocol8807 she requested it a while ago, I don't even know if she's still reading. Oh well its in there for her. I don't think it went all that good. Srry I tried my best darkchocol8807.

Next Chapter: Damirus. Alithra's brother comes into it. And boy does he have a surprise for them.

**Note:**So far I've written up, 24 chapters and a bit.

Remember review this chapter and read the next. My goal in reviews is still 120. So please review.

* * *


	23. Chapter 23: Damirus

Hey everyone, this is my first story for bleach and also my first story for fanfiction. So it will not be perfect.

Sorry if I made any mistakes in this chapter.

Please no Flames, but Constructive criticism, advice and ideas are accepted, as it will help me write this story and improve it.

I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does, I only own the OCs, plotline and Ideas(some have been inspired though)

**Word count: **6550 in 12 and a half pages.

Warning some course language, some sexual reference, and there is violence. Also there are some OCs but they only help the story work and the characters might be oocish but this an AU story.

5 reviews, yay I got more than my goal. So thanks to xwhitemoonx, Metafury(120th), Chappy12 Hatake Tsughi, and Ruki09, for reading and reviewing last chapter. Thanx for your comments and criticisms and patience.

Remember if you have any questions about the fic just ask.

Here's chapter 23. Arg I haven't had chance to write anything this week. Too much homework, a jam pact weekend and lack of sleep on top of it. Anyway thought I'd still update for all of you.

* * *

Chapter 23: Damirus.

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

I awoke, Rukia was beside me. She had come early in the night saying she was cold. I knew she was lying but I didn't argue. At the present moment she was cuddled up beside me, nuzzling into my chest. I didn't move, I was afraid to wake her. I stared at the night sky, at the moment it was midnight, the moon was half full.

It had been four days since we attacked and killed the wolf pack. Well more like Alithra had killed the wolf pack. Not a word had been said about it since the argument. When I questioned her about it she said she was waiting for something. I sighed depressed. This whole thing was putting unneeded pressure on everyone. Mind you today felt wrong. The air was darker more tyrannical. The birds and crickets were silent, not a sound, as if everything was fearful to move. I sat up gently, moving out of Rukia's hug, and laid her down carefully. She stirred but fell asleep quickly.

I stood and put on my white shirt, glancing around. "Something's wrong." I muttered to myself.

"**No kidding genius. Dark energy's around. My kind of energy. Don't get yourself killed, hero." **Hichigo advised his voice sarcastic and excited. He was ready for whatever it was, waiting for it to appear.

"What the hell is it?" I asked out loud hoping there'd be some kind of answer. I walked away from Rukia to the tree line, observing the area passed it.

"Me?" I whirled as I heard the voice. My eyes fell to a tall man. Long canines, ebony black hair and pale blue eyes. His eyes were icy, unnerving and most of all piercing. He was radiating the repressive energy. I flashed in front of Rukia, protectively. He appeared seconds later just in front of me.

"You're fast kid. What's your name?" He asked, he grinned widely. I noticed one of the canines was actually cracked in half as if it had been broken by someone.

"What's it to you? I haven't seen you before. Who the hell are you?" I growled completely anxious.

"You seem tense. Relax I'm not going to hurt you. As for whom I am, why should I tell you if you don't tell me?" He grilled stepping closer. I gulped. Something was wrong, his eyes were pale blue but they were rimmed red.

Something was off, he radiated the energy but it wasn't his spiritually energy. I frowned, shit. Rukia stirred groggily opening her eyes. They broadened as her eyes fell on him.

He stepped closer and gripped my shoulder, I grit my teeth as I felt claws go in. I jerked away, yet still in front of Rukia. "You're the demon?" He asked surprised, after tasting the flesh left on his finger. I felt myself gag. I noticed the red rimming around his eyes become more vibrant. I heard Rukia gasp in shock yet otherwise she stayed silent.

"What's your name?" He asked growling.

"What the demon or me?" I questioned. He looked up alarmed.

"Oh so you're a chosen soul. Interesting. Orange hair huh? You're the one Aizen's looking for and I'm guessing that's Kuchiki Rukia." He stated pointing down on Rukia. She frowned, her eyes becoming even larger. "He'll be happy then. Now what's your name?" He demanded. I growled refusing to answer. I glanced around for Zangetsu.

"Looking for this? I took it while you slept, didn't want any trouble, you understand. Couldn't be sure of what you were. Guess it's lucky. Demons are pains to deal with on _full moons_ and it's only a half moon." He said laughing as if we were best friends. He stabbed Zangetsu in front of him, daring me to try. I knew as soon as I did he'd try reaching Rukia. I stayed put.

"Name, now." He ordered. I narrowed my eyes, shaking my head, staying defiant. "Don't make me teach you a lesson." He growled stepping forward. As he did a slim dagger flew passed cutting his cheek, embedding itself into the ground behind him. It was a warning shot. Blood seeped down from the narrow cut. He wiped it away, yet it bled more.

"It won't heal for a while, Damirus, I cut myself before throwing it." Alithra asserted walking out of the shadows into the moonlight. "Wolf's blood meeting wolf's blood, you know how it is."

Damirus turned snarling. Crap _he_ was Alithra's twin. "You're not surprised." He murmured.

"Of course not. Since I became Lumen, you'd find me every time I'd do something that's remotely Atra, to see if it was true. I didn't think this would be an exception." She hissed angrily with it she jumped forward drawing her sword and simultaneously slashing at him. Damirus evaded backwards unsheathing his own short sword just in time to block Alithra's high slice. He pushed her back but did not attack. Alithra smirked and shunpoed behind him, he turned but she'd already vanished. Damirus growled lowly as Alithra's blade met flesh on his back. He swung wildly backwards but I could tell he didn't want to harm her, it was just to get her to back off.

"Alithra stop, I didn't just come to check on you! I came for another reason." He shouted. I stared at him. What other reason? Alithra narrowed her eyes and sheathed her sword warily, Damirus followed automatically. There was silence until Rukia decided to break it.

"Alithra, how did you know he was here?" Rukia asked.

"We're twins girly. We always can feel one another, no matter how hard we try to hide. A twin bond, something you can't get rid of. Isn't that fantastic, my darling big sister." He exclaimed happily, he really felt off. I think, I found a bigger whack job than Hichigo and that's saying something.

"**Hey, I find that insulting. Damirus doesn't even measure up to me." **He growled, he sounded hurt.

'Hichigo, that isn't a good thing.' I retorted mentally. He just cackled, god he was impossible.

"Damirus, if you ever call me darling big sister in such a happy tone again as if everything was perfect, I will kill you." Alithra snarled. "Now cut the crap and get to the point. What do you want?"

"What no joking around?" Damirus teased. I felt awkward, I knew this was a precarious situation. Who knew where his pack was.

"No! Now get to the point. Why are you here? Coming without your pack that's one hell of a risk." Alithra asserted her tone full of barely controlled anger. Damirus shrugged in reply before talking. "Guess you're right. Question is, why haven't you killed me yet? What because I'm your little brother?" He questioned tauntingly, trying to goad her.

Alithra remained unfazed at his attempts, even going so far as to smile slightly. She showed her canines, in a strange way, the same way Damirus did. "You're still arrogant. Plus we're the same age idiot and you're not my brother anymore. You lost that right a long time ago. And I was trying to but then you got me intrigued." She stated, I could sense the hate and scorn behind her words but it never showed in her tone.

Damirus' grin slipped fractionally he was put off by her demeanour. "Cruel aren't you? And I came all this way to help you and here you are, telling Urahara that I'm here." He snarled.

"Oh you're going to help us, why don't I believe that?" Urahara scoffed from the side. I wonder how long he'd been there.

"Why wouldn't I?" Damirus asked confidently, acting like he wasn't a backstabbing murderer. I growled lowly.

I heard the whisper of swords leaving their scabbards. I saw every wolf from Orana's pack, wide awake and ready. "You really shouldn't have come." Orana growled readying herself to launch forward. I watched the rest come groggily forward. Matsumoto was wet. It was obvious they'd been awoken just in case.

"Orana, don't be rash. Let's hear what he has to say." Alithra advised gently, almost protectively, despite everything there was still an attachment. There always would be. Or maybe she wanted to kill him herself.

"Alithra are you insane?" Yoruichi asked, heatedly.

"Yoruichi's right we should take this chance while we have it." Dad said nodding in affirmation with Yoruichi.

Alithra stood and walked to Damirus reaching a few feet from him she spun turning her back on him. Time seemed to slow as we waited for the inevitable strike to come, it never did.

"Don't question me on this. There is no one who knows him better than me. And no one who knows me better than him." Alithra growled before turning to face him. For the first time I saw there was no grin on Damirus' face. He frowned, I saw a tear streak down the side of his cheek.

"That's why you never touched them especially her. She was nearly a mirror image of me and you couldn't do it. You killed Caleb but you couldn't slay them, you couldn't even watch. They reminded you too much of both of us when we were children." Her words were soft compassionate, how siblings should talk to one another. "That bravado act you put on is nothing, deep down inside you're still a softy. A damn devious one at that." Her tone turned humorous, she pushed him lightly, playfully.

He smirked. "So you knew."

"What that you've been playing Kristen for the last 21 years, what do you think I am, an Idiot? You want Kristen out but I'm not sure where you actually stand." She proclaimed quietly. Okay this was starting to confuse me. I mean were the going to kill each other or hug? Hichigo laughed at my confusion.

'Shut up. This is seriously confusing, I mean it. I thought she was going to tear him to shreds the moment he showed up. And that thought cemented itself when I found out he was her twin. She tried and stopped. But now... I have no idea.' I ranted mentally. He just cackled more calling me a thick headed idiot. I shoved him back ignoring him.

'_Ichigo, why are you confused? If anyone you cared for betrayed you, would you not forgive them when they repented?'_ Zangetsu asked making me think.

'I guess. But he sounds like he's on Aizen's side.' I thought back.

'_Don't be so sure. Things do tend to change given time.' _He replied. I shook my head. That was just too simple.

I saw a figure enter the clearing. Immediately every ones' hands were on their weapons ready for the sudden appearance of his pack.

"Relax. I doubt he can do much harm, yet." Damirus growled protectively as a small boy walked to him to stand behind him and clutch his leg. I walked forward to get a better look and saw Alithra raise an eyebrow.

The boy was young, no more than 5, he had messy hair with spikes standing up, some of it falling over his eyes. I watched him as he tried to push it back out of his eyes, attempting to control it and make it neater, only for it to spring back to its original place. He huffed in frustration, balling his fists.

Damirus pushed him forward into the moonlight. His hair was blue black, I couldn't see the eye colour, he kept looking down. He was scared.

"Who's the scrawny shrimp?" Grimmjow asked, ever so insensitive.

"Shrimp huh? At least I look a right side betta than ya, I probably could beat ya too, kitty cat." The boy retorted, finally looking up to glare back at Grimmjow. His eyes were disconcerting. They like Damirus' were red rimmed. Except one was an icy blue the other a contrasting molten gold.

Grimmjow snarled. "What did ya say ya little rat?"

"I ain't a rat, stupid. See I'm smarta than ya, I can actually tell what ya are." He countered. I found myself chuckling at the situation, and I wasn't the only one.

"Why you?" With that Grimmjow launched forward leaping at the child. Damirus backed away content to watch, as the boy ran through Grimmjow's legs. He kicked Grimmjow's foot, making Grimmjow yelp in pain and clutch it. He zipped around jumping up and poking Grimmjow, multiple times. All the while, evading Grimmjow's efforts to subdue the little devil. He spun around Grimmjow, kicking him hard in the shin, he leapt up and kicked Grimmjow in the chest. Sending him back, tumbling over his own feet.

We broke out into laughter as Grimmjow pulled himself out of the mess of his own limbs. I tried stopping but I couldn't. This little kid managed to beat Grimmjow in a verbal and physical dispute. Oh Grimmjow was so never living this down.

"What's so funny Kurosaki?" Grimmjaw grilled lividly. Oh course he picked me out. I guess he thought the kid would turn his attentions to me because of my hair colour.

I found myself telling him through laughs. It was his face that did it overall. He was so upset about being beaten by a five year old. "You... Ha... Got... Ha-ha... Beaten... Ha... By a... Ha... Five... Ha-ha... year old." I laughed, I ended up wiping tears from my eyes.

"Asshole." Grimmjow growled.

"Right back at ya Grimmi." I countered. Shit! I just said ya...

**_WHACK._**

"Ouch..." I whined when I felt the all too familiar slap on the back of head, memo to self _don't_ speak improperly in front of Alithra. Her slaps hurt.

"Don't whine. Speak properly, I didn't teach you so it could be wasted it." Alithra reprimanded. I nodded quickly agreeing with her.

I scowled when the kid turned his taunts to me. "What's the matta Mandarin? Sacred a wolfy dere. Ya shouldn't be, she's jus some pampered pooch." He shouted laughing. No one joined him. The kid paused glancing around confused.

I saw Alithra watch the kid in amusement, she was smirking. I think she didn't mind having a new partner to banter with. And this kid really had no fear to go that far. The only one who did it on a regular basis was Yoruichi.

He turned to Damirus and spoke looking for an answer. "Dad, why's everyone quiet? What poochy dere actually got a bite? What does it hurt more dan a featha?" I glanced at Alithra both her eyebrows had shot up to her brow and her eyes were wide. It was the first time in a long time I'd seen her surprised.

Silence followed, no one spoke. The boy glanced around, tugging his dad's breeches for attention. Damirus' eyes hadn't left Alithra since the boy said those words, his mouth in a hard line. When the little child got bored he ran to Rukia and looked at her. He cocked his head to the side.

"Yar a widow. Special too. Things are happenin cause a ya." He said locking eyes with her. She stepped closer to me and he followed. "Why yar goin ta im, when is da most likely ta hurt ya." He stated confounded. I looked at Rukia fear bubbling inside. He glanced at me and looked, I mean really looked. It felt like his eyes peered straight to my soul.

"Yar clouded and unsure, demon. Can't tell what yar gonna do and dat's borin." He shouted, his gold eye changed silvering like Alithra's would change with her moods and then he ran off, this time to Nel.

"Yar pretty. Yar a shapeshifta don't see why, yar pretty like normal. I gots a ask somethin. Why yar with da twat ova there?" He questioned genuinely confounded as he pointed at Grimmjow. Nel smiled gently, ruffling his hair and kneeling down to be eyelevel.

"Thank you for the compliment. Grimmjow is a twat but I wouldn't have him any other way." She replied softly. He nodded and ran from Nel to Yoruichi and Urahara.

"Cat lady noble with another noble. I reckon ya could do so much betta dan da Getta-boushi telepath. Ya like ta tease and play chase. He wants ta play scientist. What fun is dat? I'd be a much betta match." He informed, squaring his shoulders and standing full height. Was he seriously hitting on Yoruichi? Come on he was _five_. The boy smirked at the dumbfounded faces around him.

He ran to Toshiro and Karin. "Ah da dragon ridas, one cold as ice and da other hot as fire. Ya two are actually smart, and found people who actually match despite bein opposite in elements." He sped away, weaving trying to find someone else to taunt.

He found Orihime and Ishida. "Heala and a Quincy, Bubbly girl with a pencil. Yar kiddin me? Tch, Ya all stupid." He growled and ran to Matsumoto, Hisagi, Renji, Tatsuki, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Keigo, Mizuiro, Ashido, Chad and Kaien.

He pointed to each of them in turn and spoke sarcastically. "Boobs, reaper, baboon, dragon lady, baldy, pretty boy, scaredy cat, playboy, quiet, muscles and princy. Tch... too easy. Reapers got tastes goin fer boobs, Da baboon falls fer a dragon, Baldy is constantly assaulted by scaredy cat's sis, playboy cheats on every girly e meets yet poses innocence, Pretty boy is a vain ass, e'd ave a eart attack if someone shaved is ead. Muscles is quiet, gentle giant. Quiet looks like a pushover but appearances deceive. While princy is da leader, leadin is troops in da fight." He exclaimed barely taking a breath.

He ran to the pack of wolves, standing in front of Orana. "Those like me yet not. Too weak ta get their full potential. Arg... why am I even ere?" He barely wasted time scoffing at the Lumen wolves.

He ran to Dad, Yuzu, Jinta, Ururu, Tessai and Ryuken. "Oh look, the king of spazzes, nice ta meat ya yar majesty. Sorry about your wife but den ya shouldn't ave left er." He declared bowing mocking my father. Asshole kid.

"Three little kids. Careful now the big bad wolves may come en get ya. Hey pencil's dad yar even more stiff. Lookie I see anotha giant. This one plays with magic when that's boobs and midget princess's job." He taunted recklessly. I saw Jinta ready to leap at him but Tessai held him back as he skipped to the shinigami.

"Angels, Shinigami, the Gods a death. Great. Pompus ass one and two, den da almighty arc angel. Hypocrites if I ever saw em. So called just beings, yet yar never see the truth." He mocked, cruelly. This kid was 5, and he acted like it... sometimes, but the things he says is something 5 year olds shouldn't know. He ran to Alithra.

The moment he got there her spiritual energy stopped and she shut her eyes. "Eh, poochy as some tricks. I'm impressed. I can't see anything. What ya doin?" He growled, he looked unsure.

"Son? You really did fall for her, didn't you Damirus?" Alithra said lowly.

"Yeah I guess I did. She didn't survive giving birth to him." He stated sadly.

"Eh? Dad who is she? Why can't I read her?" He asked poking Alithra.

"Damirus why did you bring him here?" Isshin questioned, Dad seemed shaken, and looked hurt. Damn little bastard.

"I don't want him to have that life. I don't want him to be an Atra, I want him safe. If Kristen found him..." Paused as the runt interrupted.

"Dad but I wanna stay, and I'm already safe." He whined.

"If Kristen found him what?" Orana asked hissing, this was the meanest I'd ever seen her but then she had a right.

"Then he becomes like me, hunted for what we are." Alithra responded, her tone understanding.

"What do you mean what we are?" The kid asked cocky, hey I didn't even know his name.

Alithra stopped hiding her reiatsu and opened her eyes and answered. "Different coloured eyes the mark of being a seer. But a born ethereal too. His gold eye that can silver with his moods the proof of being a twilight wolf. After all these years of trying to get the queen wolf back onto your side, you waste the chance to have a king. Why do you want him Lumen?" Alithra growled, her eyes distrustful. Her reiatsu was a swirling torrent, showing every aspect she had ever been.

"Because you were right. When you had your first child just after you became lumen, you said you didn't want an Atra wolf life for her. You told me I'd understand when I became a father. I now understand and I finally learned my lesson. After everything, I saw what was really happening. I can't teach him right and it was the last request of his mother." He stated barely above a whisper.

Urahara nodded sorrowfully, accepting it, meaning it was the truth. "So what? I gotta stay with poochie, a whipped dog." The boy growled insultingly.

"Yes and your auntie isn't any whipped dog. There's no one I'm more afraid of." Damirus reprimanded lightly. The boy paused looking at Alithra in a new light.

Alithra raised her eyebrow and spoke. "Okay what else? You've got information don't you?" Alithra growled.

"Of course. The next attack is on the thirteenth family. Two Liche lords and their armies. A few dark-wolf packs. Oh, and a Fallen. They should attack in a month's time but it may sooner. If they can they will attack in two weeks." He stated slight trepidation in his voice.

Everyone paused taking it in. Urahara didn't refute it so it was no lie. A Fallen shit. An Angel that went bad, oh joy. "Damirus why? Aizen holds the cards. Soul Society is in shambles. So, why aren't you choosing the winning side?" Alithra asked cautiously.

"Because I don't believe it is. Your side stills hold the Hogyoku, then you've got three angels, two other Ethereals beside you. Then demon boy there. And then you have connections not just to the noble families but to the widow witches too. If you manage to pull together, Aizen is finished and don't say it's impossible you did it with the Atra wolves, so you can do it with them. And this time, you have better diplomats." He proclaimed supportively.

"Must you bring that up? Right let's not forget what happened when I united the Atra wolves. Let me see, that night ever since has been called the bloodiest night in our history. The story has haunted me ever since I left that world. Oh and they stayed united when Kristen took over." Alithra retorted, hissing.

"Oh I remember but the wolves have forgotten and Kristen has ignored it. After the stunt you pulled four days ago, things are going to come back and slap them all in the face. This war is far from over and if we never killed your pack, I doubt you'd be so involved." Damirus countered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"If her pack had not been killed, she'd have found masters for Yoruichi and Urahara and the royal family would have undoubtedly perished in Aizen's first attacks, it was them who convinced her to help the royal family. Before her pack's deaths, there was no real reason for Alithra to get involved. With that Yoruichi and Urahara would not have gotten involved either, their masters would have forbidden them. Had that happened then there would be no marked ones on Soul Society's side." Damirus explained, a serious of events that happened because of one another.

I huffed, it wasn't the time for this. Damirus and Alithra walked away despite protests from Orana and the angels and some wolves who had gathered. I saw Kanisawa among them. The boy stayed and he just had to run up to _me_.

He looked at me following my every footstep. I reached my sword and sheathed it. I resumed walking and felt him follow, I whirled facing him. "Would you stop doing that?" I shouted. He stopped and looked like he was about to cry. Man!

I saw tears fall and knelt in front of him. "Sorry, I shouldn't have snapped. What's your name?" I asked kindly.

He glanced up and smiled. "It's okay, you're scary. Dad said demons ain't ta be messed around with. Though e said it ran in da family ta do jus dat. I don't like not bein able ta read people and their futures, it's strange. But den ya ave dree souls a part of ya, so no destiny is discerned because while yar in control the whims a the other two are impossible ta sense." He explained, I looked at him confused, was that why the angels couldn't predict what I was going to do or how much a surety my path was?

"By de way name's Caleb, Dad said I was named after a good wolf, Lumen I scoffed at it. Do ya know who it is?" He said, I looked at him and gaped.

Shaking my head in disbelief, I answered. "Caleb was the man Alithra loved, the man your father took from her."

"Oh. What's your names?" He asked grimacing taking the subject in another direction.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Hichigo is the demon and Zangetsu is the peace keeper." I joked knowing he was talking about all of us. The kid smiled widely, then ran around and leapt on my back, shouting that he wanted a piggyback. I mean he just insulted everyone here, and _now_ he acts like an innocent kid.

Rukia giggled behind her hand and punched me in the gut when I tried to get him off. I huffed, accepting it, I gave the kid a piggyback. When Alithra and Damirus came back, I saw the smirk tugging on her lips. He tugged my hair, asking me to go faster as I walked around. I shook my head and jogged, then began running, even throwing some shunpo into the mix. He squealed and giggled in delight.

**END of Ichigo's POV.**

* * *

Caleb slid off Ichigo's back and walked beside him, grabbing his hand, Caleb tried pulling Ichigo with him. Ichigo stopped refusing to move, Caleb soon let go and ran forward. Ichigo tensed when he saw one of the wolves go after the small boy.

"If ya'll gonna stand there then I best do somethin bout this runt." The wolf growled stepping forward reaching for the kid. Damirus flashed forward and mercilessly struck the wolf with his short sword. He tore the blade out, causing as much pain as possible. The wolf screamed in pain, holding his chest as it bled profusely. The wolf gasped struggling for breath, it was dying. In seconds it was dead.

The wolves snarled menacingly. Kanisawa attacked Damirus, with a several others following, one went for Caleb again. Ichigo shunpoed and pulled Caleb out of the way. To him Caleb was just a kid, an innocent, he didn't deserve this. The she-wolf growled threateningly. Another two werewolves attacked from the left and Ichigo easily defended against them but he didn't see the one come from behind. The wolf tackled Ichigo out of the way and pinned him as the she-wolf grabbed Caleb by the throat. There were gasps from those present but throaty growls of approval resounded from some of the wolves as Caleb struggled to breath. The angels stopped any others present from getting involved, knowing this was a tender situation between the wolves, which had to be solved by them. If anyone else got involved a lot of people were going to get hurt.

Ichigo pushed, trying to get up. The wolf let up but then slammed him down. Ichigo fell back dazed, and paused as he felt a slim knife placed against his neck. Damirus howled in fury trying to fight his way to his son. But was forced to weave and dodge potentially fatal strikes. The she-wolf who was choking Caleb began laughing, enjoying every second. She suddenly dropped him and gurgled painfully as a hand protruded through her chest. Caleb glanced to see Alithra scowling.

She slowly and agonisingly retracted her hand, ripping a few more bone shards with it.

"Alithra what are you doing? Are you a traitor?" Toran hollered, antagonising her actions. Alithra's glare hardened her reiatsu becoming darker, more wrathful and twisted. She flashed in front of Toran, using her left hand, backhanding him across the face. The groups gaped in shock and disbelief.

"Toran watch your tongue or I will tear it out. You seek to kill a child in front of me, AN INNOCENT." Alithra roared she was beyond angry, she was downright murderous.

"An Innocent? That thing is the son of him." Tanya argued, indicating Damirus, her tone laced with disgust.

"Then I guess I misjudged you as somewhat understanding. He's a child. A child. Diagolis damnik voc." Alithra growled furiously. Ichigo eyes broadened as he understood those three words. 'Diagolis damnik voc, Devil damn you.' He thought to himself, confused he had no idea of how he understood it.

"Alithra, when did you learn to speak Demon? And you really shouldn't cuss in it." Gabriel exclaimed, he sounded slightly offended.

"I learnt while I was tortured, idiot. I'm a good learner. Now shut up and I'll speak it as much as I like." Alithra hissed not getting distracted. Gabriel refrained from arguing. Ichigo smirked, now he got how he understood the language.

"So what? It's still his child." Kanisawa refuted, uncompromising in her position. Shota eyed this warily, but did not get involved.

"Because _he's_ HIS CHILD? LEAVE! NOW!" Alithra shouted her anger leaking out. The wolves backed away sensing the hostility, Ichigo stood when the wolf got off him and shunpoed over, so did Damirus, as did Orana.

"Alithra don't you want revenge for what Damirus did? This would hurt him beyond anything." Toran implored.

"She knows, she lived through it. Know this, she abhors child murderers beyond _anything, _we all do_._ Children no matter what, are innocent, they are impressionable and who they are depends on how they are raised." Orana counted her tone restrained. She wanted this solved with as little fuss as possible. Rukia made her away to Ichigo standing beside him.

"Alithra some things just need to be done. How won't he turn out bad with how he's being raised?" Tanya pleaded.

"You can relax Caleb is no longer under my care, he's under Alithra's. Would you like to try killing him now?" Damirus asked narrowing his eyes. His son clutched his father's leg, scared from all the strange faces.

"Yes." Two of the wolves shouted attacking, one of them was Toran. Another two followed.

"NO. STOP!" Orana screamed in panic but it was too late.

Alithra, and Ichigo met them. Ichigo shunpoed and met sword with claw. He ducked and whirled kicking the wolf he fought in the chest. He flashed to it before it could get up, driving his sword home through the heart. Ichigo felt the rush of wind as another came at him, he looked and saw the wolf was covered in ice. It became a frozen statue, lines appeared and the ice cracked. Along with the ice the wolf shattered into pieces. To Ichigo's shock it wasn't Toshiro who interfered but Rukia. He noted that it was subconscious and not controlled. Rukia looked at her hands utterly confused.

Alithra sprinted forward, drawing her sword. She whirled, a deadly twister, as she gracefully decapitated the closer wolf. As the blood ran down the blade she flashed to Toran and thrusted forward. In a single movement she swiftly removed it. Cutting from the centre of his midsection all the way through it and out. The path was smooth and there was no resistance. Alithra straightened and flicked the blade removing any blood and re-sheathed the sword.

Kanisawa shook, her eyes broadening, meeting eyes with Alithra. "You murder your own, for the sake of an Atra." She hissed accusingly.

"One of my own? Last I checked you never considered me one of you, and I guess I'm not. The boy is like me and above that he is my nephew. I won't hurt him for he has done nothing wrong." Alithra retorted solemnly. The conversation was taking the path she'd rather not have to walk on.

"But Damirus has. It's a way to make him pay." Tanya screeched. The wolves murmured in approval.

"Tch... Shut up before you make this worse on yourselves. You all sound like Kristen, he couldn't kill me so he went through those around me to hurt me. Go to hell if you're going to do the same thing. Things have changed." Alithra snarled then paused, breathing deeply.

The wolves hesitated and remained silent and began backing away. Damirus turned and eyed Ichigo.

"You're demon's Hichigo. I remember him. We worked together a few times." Damirus informed Ichigo.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes before muttering darkly. "What?"

"We worked together let's just say it was at first mutually beneficial but we did become friends. Probably not the best thing to have happened." Damirus enlightened.

Ichigo gaped and he shuddered as a memory flickered in his subconscious. It was of them both tearing apart a town. Walls painted with blood and he could hear the pain ridden screams. Ichigo finally understood why Damirus felt like this. He shook his head clearing his mind of Hichigo's voice. "You tore apart towns together." Ichigo stated lowly nervously.

"Yeah but I knew him before he was a demon..." Damirus started while Ichigo cut across. "So he was an asshole while he was alive too?" Ichigo growled his voice strengthening.

"No actually you remind me of him..." Damirus tried again before being rashly interrupted again, this time by Rangiku. "Ichigo is nothing like that bastard." She shouted defensively.

Alithra along with Damirus began laughing. Gabriel joined in as well. "Ah... What's so funny? God damn it!" Ichigo exclaimed. The others looked at them puzzled. "Just because someone is a demon doesn't mean they were a bad person while alive." Alithra explained.

"Of course it does." Catherine argued, Dorian nodded agreeing.

"No it doesn't. Hichigo is a prime example..." Damirus tried before getting interrupted a third time. He felt a nerve throb.

"Oh and how's that...?" Ishida asked disbelievingly.

Coming to the ends of his frustration Damirus snapped. "Well if people stopped interrupting I might be able to tell you. But you know what? Alithra can explain it." He rudely growled.

Alithra shook her head, warming in spite of herself. "You never had patience did you?" She sighed, she looked at Gabriel indicating he should explain.

He nodded understanding. "Hichigo before he made the deal was like a hero in his village, he kept it running, safe from bandits and wild beasts. He even managed to defeat a demon, an amazing feat for a human no matter how weak the demon was. He would do anything to protect his village and it was because of his action against the demon that they decided to punish him. A disease spread through the village, everyone became sick, horribly so. His sister was the worst and he was the only one not ill. A demon soon showed itself to make a deal, it offered to heal them in exchange for his soul." Gabriel elucidated sadly. There was a pause and no one spoke. Everyone just stood silent.

"Th...Then how did he be...become like this?" Rukia asked posing the question that confounded everyone.

"Hell, torture. When a demon gets you they never leave you unmarked. Something in you becomes twisted or broken or just simply disappears." Alithra replied knowingly.

"Hmm... Just like your sense of right and wrong?" Damirus asked softly. She glanced up eyes cold. She shook her head and placed a wiry smile on her face.

"Something had to break, maybe that was one of them." Silence followed her statement until she broke it. "Damirus, go, I'll take care of him. I promise." She said softly.

"What happens next time?" He asked.

"We'll see, now won't we? Who knows maybe you'll choose right this time. If not then I will kill you." Alithra answered sadly but kindly.

"Yeah I guess so. Can't say for sure though. Don't die at least not yet and raise him well." He stated unemotionally before disappearing. Caleb tried following but Alithra tenderly gripped his arm and shook her head. He slumped. In spite of everything Alithra shook her head and laughed. The first time in a long time she'd felt so peaceful.

"Is he on our side?" Shota asked Urahara.

"I don't know." He answered simply.

"Neither does he, so of course you can't." Caleb replied clearly. His elders looked at him confused. "I want dad." He whined.

"You can't." Orana answered, she was going to help Alithra raise him. They all could tell he was going to be a handful. "Then can I go with Ichi? Please, please, pppplllleeeeaaaaasssssseeeeeeee." He pleaded childishly. Alithra smirked and nodded, the boy ran up to Ichigo annoying him. Ichigo huffed scowling deeper and muttering. "Why me?"

Rukia laughed and began chasing him as everyone began moving to their elected areas. Alithra stayed and Isshin soon made his way to her. They stood watching as Caleb taunted Ichigo making Rukia laugh. When Ichigo lost the banter, Caleb ran and sat on Rukia's lap to further infuriate him. Caleb stayed there and Ichigo moved near them so Rukia could lean on him.

Isshin turned to Alithra and saw the tear slide down her cheek as she watched. She had a smile on her face despite the painful memories that ran through her mind.

"That was a good thing you did." Isshin commented.

"He's like me, stuck in a fight he can't get out. It wasn't for Damirus, it was for him. He deserves better than he's gotten. His mother was a kind women but very fragile. That in the end, is what killed her. Seers are strong spiritually and very intelligent but physically they're weak. It's Caleb's wolf side than keeps him strong." She answered.

Isshin sighed. "You know how it is to lose a child in that way. So you won't do it to Damirus even though he isn't on your side. Alithra I know you had twins, but did you have another child?" Isshin asked quietly.

"Yes, a daughter."

"What happened to her?" Issin mumbled lowly. His eyes shone with sadness as he looked upon Alithra.

"I don't know. She was with me and crawled through a tunnel to small for me. Something happened in there, I heard her cry out for help. I ran and managed to find another entrance. By the time I'd got there she was gone. Just gone. I couldn't sense anything. There was no trail, there was absolutely nothing. Nothing." Alithra whimpered tears falling.

"Alithra I'm glad you were there to raise Ichigo, you did a good job. Thank you." Isshin declared quietly putting his hand on her shoulder comforting her.

She frowned momentarily but smiled when she her heard the sincerity in his voice. "It's good to hear. You should go to bed Isshin." She advised before turning her attention to Caleb. "Caleb, let's go. Ichigo and Rukia need their sleep." She said kindly.

Caleb sighed and complained but went with her anyway. Ichigo chuckled watching them leave. He looked down on Rukia and saw she'd fallen asleep on his lap. He leaned down and kissed her gently, content to stay there. He shivered for the first time in a long time. He had no idea why. Before he had felt fine, until he was near Rukia. He glanced down and he could see her breath as she breathed. He raised an eyebrow unsure of what to make of it.

* * *

There you guys go. Metafury sorry I didn't make Hichigo take over it just didn't fit into it. I did try though.

So what did you all think? Me personally I love Caleb he's just a little trouble maker.

Next Chapter: Blood and Ice: An unnatural chill has been lingering around the valley for days and no one knows why. Calebs warns them, he knows who. Ancient fighters join the fight but with them they bring dark tidings. (I tried summing it up without ruining the chapter. I tried my best.)

Oh a note with the demonish, I used latin and altered it slightly thought it'd be better than me making it up completely.

**Note:**So far I've written up, 24 chapters and a bit.

Remember review this chapter and read the next. My goal in reviews is still 125. but I 'd be estatic for 130. So please review


	24. Chapter 24: Blood and Ice

Hey everyone, this is my first story for bleach and also my first story for fanfiction. So it will not be perfect.

Sorry if I made any mistakes in this chapter.

Please no Flames, but Constructive criticism, advice and ideas are accepted, as it will help me write this story and improve it.

I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does, I only own the OCs, plotline and Ideas(some have been inspired though)

**Word count: **6865 in 12 and a half pages.

Warning some course language, some sexual reference, and there is violence. Also there are some OCs but they only help the story work and the characters might be oocish but this an AU story.

6 reviews, yay I got more than my goal. So thanks to xwhitemoonx, Metafury, Chappy12, Hatake Tsughi, raga xx and Ruki09, for reading and reviewing last chapter. Thanx for your comments and criticisms and patience.

Remember if you have any questions about the fic just ask.

Here's chapter 24. I'm really sorry about the delay. I've been having problems with the internet, so that's why haven't updated. Anyway I do hope enjoy this chapter after the long wait.

* * *

Chapter 24: Blood and Ice.

* * *

**Rukia's POV**

They were at it again. Ichigo and Isshin. His father had attacked him again just like every day since we'd met him. Ichigo hit him solidly in the face and Isshin fell to the ground but just popped back up and launched at his son. A horrified look crossed Ichigo's face as he did, until a hand snaked out grabbing Isshin by the collar.

"Isshin for your own sake shut up and stop being a problem." Alithra snarled and tossed him aside before walking away. I looked at her surprised until Caleb came barrelling through tackling Isshin. Over the past two days since Caleb had arrived here he had formed a bond with all of us. Especially Isshin and Ichigo much to Ichigo's own dismay, Caleb seemed to like him. Poor Ichigo... Not! I had a ball watching Ichigo deal with the boy. Alithra had remained distant as such from Caleb and he often complained about it. He wanted to see his aunty in full fighting mode. He often taunted her to get a reaction but she brushed it off easily.

Caleb had leapt onto Ichigo's back and now sat on his shoulders. He soon jumped from Ichigo onto Chad claiming he wanted to be tall. Chad entertained him with no complaints.

"Jeez it's cold." Renji exclaimed jumping up and down trying to warm himself. The others nodded doing various things to warm themselves. Tatsuki started a controlled fire warming those around her. Ikkaku and Yumichika were the closest ones. Kaien chuckled as he warmed his hands above the flickering fire under the moonlight. Rangiku nuzzled into Hisagi's embrace. Grimmjow pulled Nel close. Orihime tugged Ishida nearer to Tatsuki. Karin made another fire with her own abilities. I saw a look cross Ichigo's face. He'd tried talking to her about but it'd become a massive argument. Ichigo still felt guilty about yelling at her. Isshin laughed merrily with the Yuzu, Jinta, Karin, Ururu and Toshiro.

I joined in the conversation teasing them. "Oh suck it up Ladies. It's not that cold." I taunted. They were a bunch of wusses, it wasn't that cold, honestly I'm fine.

"Rukia are you sure you're okay?" Ichigo asked I could hear the worry in his voice.

"Yes, why?" I asked bluntly.

"Because it is _cold_, even I'm feeling it." He answered. That took me back a step, I was always colder than him. The only one who seemed unaffected was Toshiro.

"It's her."

"What Caleb?" Chad asked kindly.

"It's her. It's cold because of Rukia. Be careful." He warned. Cold, because of me? Oh how is that even possible? Ichigo looked at me alarmed. I reached out to pat Renji on the arm as he whined again about the cold.

"Rukia stop." Ichigo shouted but it was a too late. Renji's arm began freezing when my hand wasn't even hairsbreadth away from. Ice rapidly began covering his arm. It was as if a dam wall had finally broken allowing the water to storm forward. I felt myself doing yet I couldn't stop myself. It was like a raging blizzard had come alive within me and could not be tempered by the whim of a human. I turned around and watched the ice began expanding from where I stood, covering the grass, snow began forming from the water in the air and it began whipping around violently. I heard Caleb's terrified cries of me losing control.

I felt the force constantly come from me, I watched in horror as Renji slowly became encased in ice and snow. He fell to the ground writhing in pain as the ice agonisingly solidified, the cold biting at his arm. It suddenly stopped, as if the force had hit a solid wall. Toshiro stood near me his brow knit in concentration. He was fighting me, trying to control my sudden out burst with his own elemental abilities. Tatsuki moved to Renji holding a flame out trying to warm him. She shut her eyes as she laid her hands near him, trying to get his body to react. Karin followed helping her. I saw some colour return to his cheeks.

I was forced onto my knees as my energy rushed out to fight Toshiro. It was draining me, as if some unseeable being was using me unwillingly for its whims. "NO. STOP!" I screamed. I tried pulling myself back but I couldn't. It just kept building, becoming stronger and more volatile. Toshiro grunted, the wear was showing on his face. I heard an agonised roar as Hyorinmaru flew closer. He hovered above and I could sense Toshiro begin to use his energy. My reiatsu fluctuated becoming colder, suddenly rising and dropping then doing it again and again. I felt myself drain, my life force ebbing away with it, yet still the flow did not stop or decrease.

"Someone stop her, I can't hold out much longer. She's going to kill herself and us." Toshiro shouted.

"Get Renji out of here and then the rest of you leave." Ichigo ordered.

"What about Rukia?" Ashido argued.

"I'll take care of her, just go." Ichigo replied his voice steeled his eyes shined with determination. No he should run as well.

"Ichigo go. Run before I hurt you." I sobbed. I was dying and he wanted to try save me when there was nothing he could do. I watched as some of the snow turned to sharp ice shards which became dangerous projectiles. The others ran out of the immediate area carrying Renji to a safe place. I observed Ichigo, crystals formed on his clothes as it began freezing. Cuts formed as the ice lacerated him, the blood droplets solidified quickly. He hissed as he knelt. He tenderly grabbed my wrists in his hands.

"Ichigo go." I pleaded, my tears running down, crystals forming. I looked at Ichigo's hands, Ice was struggling to form as he held me. It would form then stop and break off. The connection between it and my reiatsu being interrupted. I glanced at him confused and weary. I was becoming tired, so very tired. I felt him give me some reiatsu slowly. He gave so little it was enough to make me alert once again.

"Rukia, I'm sorry but I have to do this. Forgive me." He pleaded apologetically. I looked at him hopeful that he'd end this. Then I felt it, the pain. It started from my wrists where he held it but spread. White hot then subzero the next moment. But it was darker than that. I felt the heat and cold coated with a throbbing blackness. That created unimaginable pain. I felt a scream tear from my throat. The flow stemmed becoming interrupted and spilt. For a moment the ice around us went insane even the ice travelled up Ichigo's forearms before my reiatsu and my abilities were cut off from one another. The whipping wind died down, the wall was patched up but the pain worsened becoming excruciating. Like thousands of blades had shallowly cut me, then simultaneously they were being forced deeper, slowly and painfully, as if they were tearing apart every part of me. Above it all I felt lighter more detached, like my soul wasn't properly joined with my body. But the aching and devastating pain was there. All I wanted was to scream but I was too exhausted to. I slumped in his arms. He stood and shunpoed hitting those damn nauseating speeds again.

I became delirious barely registering the direction we were going. I didn't know which way was right or left nor did I know the difference between them and up and down. I was so confused, not realising when we stopped or slowed or when he laid me down. All I saw and felt was darkness, nothing but the pain my body and soul felt. Unlike anything I'd ever experienced before.

**End of Rukia's POV.**

* * *

**Alithra's POV**

My heart sank when I felt Rukia's reiatsu roar beyond anything her body could cope with. I watched the others file in saying Ichigo was still there imploring me to help. I scoffed mentally, I couldn't help. I knew what Ichigo was going to do, so instead I prepared for when he arrived.

"Urahara communicate with closest senior healer and tell them to come here. Then inform Ichigo to come here with Rukia." I requested demandingly. Urahara nodded understandingly. He knew I didn't mean to be rude but it was too precarious to wander around aimlessly.

He returned to me after a few moments. "I can't believe he's risking it." Urahara stated.

"He knows if he doesn't she'll die." Yoruichi responded solemnly. We weren't joking, no time.

"She could die like this." Urahara argued half heartedly.

"He'd rather take the risk than do nothing." I found myself saying without much thought. Rukia's reiatsu heightened momentarily before falling completely. She was barely alive, fortunately Ella had arrived. She was a fine healer, a human who gained the abilities from an angel. She was currently Orihime's master, taking over the previous elfin one. Her ability was phenomenal and she was impressed with Orihime. The moment Ichigo appeared, she had him set her down and began working.

I observed Rukia, her body wasn't only damaged but her actual spirit was too. It was damaged enough so at the moment she would not be able to access her powers. Ella would be able to fix it but it would take time. Dark black lines ran across her arms and legs and face, a sign of the corruption. Ichigo had pulled the anti-healing agent of it out of Rukia's system and now we'd have to wait for Ella to do what she did best. I turned to Ichigo, I could see the hollow look in his eyes as he looked down upon her. Renji roared to life when he saw Rukia.

Renji fully healed by Inoue ran up and clutched Ichigo's collar running him to the cliff wall. He raised him up, a string of curses following it. "What the hell did you do to her?" Kaien yelled enraged, he ran forward and punched Ichigo in the jaw. Ichigo didn't move, flinch, nothing but slumped to the ground pathetically. He didn't care and he wasn't going to. I growled as he did so. Loudly. He should know better.

"What dog?" Renji taunted.

"I'm not growling at you. Ichigo up." I ordered dismissing the humans completely.

He stood up dejectedly. I saw Isshin look on his son's depressed state with concern and fear. Yoruichi snuck up near him and gave him a swift whack across the head. There was no reaction. I stepped forward and yanked his chin up. His eyes held nothing but contempt for himself.

"Would you stop looking so depressed?" Yoruichi asked as she walked to stand in front.

"I hurt her." Was all he said... No, he mumbled, barely talking.

"Ichigo if you hadn't she'd have killed herself." Urahara refuted trying to bring optimism into Ichigo's bearing.

"What did he do to her?" Kaien asked menacingly. I looked at him and narrowed my eyes before I heard someone answering. My eyes widened at the voice. Never in a million years did I think he'd defy orders after what happened the last time.

"It's a demon technique designed to interrupt reiatsu, so they can't use their abilities. It makes marked ones defenceless. But it does cause a massive amount of pain and will damage both body and soul but a healer of Ella's calibre is more than capable to heal her. It's worse on Rukia since she's just completed the transition." The voice said.

I spun in the direction of the speaker and there stood Michael the archangel. Then man who only answers to the head of the organisation. The creator, God. And Gabriel's best friend, his brother from another mother. He was masculine and tall. Strapped to his back were a long double edged sword and a wide kite shield. He wore simple human clothes, a long brown worn looking travel coat, with black breeches and a white shirt. He had blond shaggy hair. He'd cut it since last time and gotten rid of his beard. His eyes were warm and honey coloured. He looked kind yet he was the shinigami's most powerful. He wasn't afraid to break the rules. Cross him to the point where he could not forgive you and you're as good as dead. But that never stopped me, yet he'd never made good on his promise of killing me. I guess I was still deemed _useful_.

As I stared at him and felt something in me stir, it was akin to fear. But not it exactly, more my instincts were telling me this didn't bode well for us at all. Every time he showed up something bad happened. He wanted something done and I knew he'd see it through. But by God if he laid a hand on Ichigo, I'd tear him to shreds. I didn't care how strong he was, it wouldn't stop from protecting Ichigo or anyone else here.

I shook my head and realised silence reigned. "Michael must you always show up like that. You're going to give an old woman a heart attack." Orana exclaimed placing her hand over her heart to emphasize her point.

"My apologies Orana. I will try to be more considerate." He replied his tone humble. Oh Gabriel and Michael together. What fun? Those two were hell together despite being angels. Before I meet them I thought angels were goodie two shoes!

The humans were awed by his presence it was commanding to them but to me it was beginning to feel feeble. Maybe I was too used to it. I growled and turned to Rukia. In the short time Ella was with Rukia she'd gotten rid of the soul corruption allowing Rukia access to her abilities. And was nearly complete with the physical injuries. I knew now Rukia's powers had fully awakened and it was time to train her to at least control her reiatsu. Ichigo was more relaxed now, his scowl lessening as Rukia opened her eyes.

"Alithra, I need to talk with you." Michael stated informingly.

"Then talk." I replied unaffected by him.

"I doubt this is something you want spoken in front of everyone." He argued, I could hear the plea behind his voice. But I didn't care.

"Just say it and get it over with." I growled unkindly.

He sighed defeated and spoke. "Be that way then. I was only trying to help you." He stated giving me one last chance.

I ignored my instincts telling me this was something that should be spoken privately about. "Spit it out." I snapped my eyes undoubtedly silvering. Michael took a step back. Huh I was a wolf yet I could make an Archangel feel uncomfortable.

"Alright... Alithra, I want the wolves of blood to run again. I want the Cruor wolf pack reformed." He stated meeting my gaze and holding it. With that one sentence I found myself go colder than I had in so long. The one thing I'd hidden for so long was about to be revealed to everyone I wanted it hidden from. I should've listened while I had the chance.

I mouthed a single word. "No." The cold was leaving. In place the primal rage I'd fought so hard to bury had resurfaced. I felt my hunger force me to the knees as the memories flashed in my mind**.**

**End of Alithra's POV**

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

I watched Alithra fall to her knees, her jaw clenched tight, she exuded an aura of rage, malice and... Dare I say it fear. I turned to Michael as he spoke.

"So you remember then eh?" He taunted lightly. What was wrong? I knew something wasn't right and so did everyone else. Rukia's hand snaked into mine as I stood beside her protectively. Caleb made his way to me practically shaking.

"She's going, going. Blood is all she thinks of. Bye-bye light, time to welcome the dark." He muttered barely incomprehensible. Nel brought him closer to her comforting him. I glanced at Urahara he looked pale.

"Urahara what's wrong?" I asked him. Alithra's reiatsu was turning worse and worse, darker more animalistic and wild.

"She's feeling it... the hunger. It's there clawing at her sanity. Run, run. Blood is the only thing she thinks of now. And soon this valley will be painted with it. Once the moon rises she won't hold, it will crumble and we'll die. Nothing we can do. Nothing. NOTHING!" Caleb shouted panicking. I felt very unnerved.

I heard Alithra growl and launch at Michael. No! She kicked him wrenching his jaw backwards. She landed on her feet and shook herself out. And the decent ended there, her reiatsu evening out. "Now I feel better. You damn asshole. What are you thinking?" She snarled.

"Oww. That hurt." Michael whined.

"Suck it up. Are you an Arc or a child?" Alithra questioned undaunted by his imposing presence.

"No I'm a princess can't you tell?" He retorted sarcastically doing a pirouette and then continued on complaining. "Did you really have to kick _ME _so hard?" He exclaimed.

"Yes. You are the one who brought it on." She counted back unsympathetic. At least I wasn't the only one who suffered at her hands. She treated everyone like this.

"Fine. Well onto more serious things. You know they're close." He stated.

"I'm aware. They seek shelter, they don't intend on joining Aizen." Alithra responded somewhat more politely.

Orana shook her head and involved herself in the conversation. "Michael, why the Cruor wolves? The blood wolves were an Atra wolf pack that disappeared off the raider when we made it our prime objective to hunt them down. They were the hugest threat the Atra wolves ever posed. They were the strongest, the elite of our kind, each of them could hold their own. They were the few Imperials who could stand against an Ethereal alone. No one knows where they went, if either of their Ethereal Alphas are still alive..." Orana ranted pausing to let Michael speak when he raised his hand.

"Oh they're both alive." He replied confident.

"Okay now all we have to do is find them. And then we can kill them as was our objective." Orana argued. She seemed to refuse to have that kind of threat around. I thought they would be handy allies.

"What is so bad about this pack?" I asked.

"They were the worst and strongest pack to ever exist. Some believe they all still live and that they swore that they'd rejoin as a pack once again later on. That is one scary thought. They were all youths back then and now their older and even stronger. They tore apart everything. They say one of the imperials killed an ethereal wolf, one who wasn't all too young. The pack was comprised of all Alphas who somehow joined together and followed their leaders loyally. Most of them were born wolves and..." Shota explained but trailed looking at Orana sadly.

"And two of them were my children. Emmett and Leyna, Tanya's sister and brother though she never met them. Shota knows only the stories but I saw it happen with my own eyes." Orana elucidated further. Oh she must be ashamed. Jeez.

"So do you know where the Alphas are?" Dorian asked tired of the chit-chat.

"Yes, it took a while but I finally found it a while back. Haven't spoken of it anyone else but save for one of those Alphas. Said I wouldn't say anything until it was completely necessary. Take a guess." Michael continued off the point he wanted us to guess.

Kristen I thought, it seemed logical but no. They all stayed hidden most unknown. I glanced at Alithra, her eyes were narrowed and she was murderous again. Oh God. I knew who they both were. "It was Alithra and Damirus wasn't it?" I felt myself murmuring before I could stop.

She turned and met my eyes, smirking despite it all. I experienced the air tense as the gasps were heard. "Well you three did raise a bright one didn't you? Yes they both were. Alithra, I want the Hogosha wolves' Alpha title to pass to Shota and I want you to retake the Blood wolf title. These are some of the strongest wolves, who will only listen to you or Damirus. Since they don't seem to like Aizen it seems you are their leader." Michael stated calmly.

She sighed deflated, none of the wolves would meet her eyes. "Alithra why didn't you tell us?" Orana asked.

"Tell you? Are you serious? You would've tried killing me that moment. Not just that, I was ashamed and hated it. Most of us did. Some have become Lumen. Some remain Atra but they are more reserved and older, willing to change should it be decreed. We've grown stronger since then and wiser too." Alithra answered her voice different it was happier.

"You seem almost joyful." Shota stated somewhat coldly but not quite.

"In a way I am. We are all in this together." She murmured quietly with it I watched her whip out a blade, appearing near Shota in a flash. She cut her palm and his. She gripped his bloody hand in her own.

"Shota, I, Alithra, Alpha of the Hogosha wolves hereby give you the title of the Hogosha wolves' Alpha. Do you accept this honour?" Alithra asked formally, gripping his hand tightly. He stood, stunned for a moment.

He soon came to senses to reply. "I, Shota, Alpha of the Ventus wolves accept the title of the Hogosha wolves." The moment he uttered those words I sensed a strange energy. It was far older than any of us. It was of the land and wolves. As old as time itself. The wind picked up and thunder resounded and lightning flashed in the sky.

"As of now, I, Alithra, assume my original title as one of the Alphas of the Cruor Wolves. I hereby reinstate my pack." She declared her voice strong and prideful. Around them the atmosphere shimmered sparking as the wind spun around them. I heard them growl simultaneously and it ended at the same moment as the storm died abruptly.

The wolves gathered around Shota congratulating him, some sent glares at Alithra but she held herself well. Minutes later more reiatsu was sensed moving closer. It was stronger more domineering. I glanced to see those unaccustomed to it were beginning to buckle under it. They hadn't reached us, yet their spiritual pressured combined like this was stifling. There was no howling as the figures appeared together from each direction. There were 10 of them and they were strong.

The wolves glanced at one another unsure of what to make of each over. One them stepped forward. She, I assumed was lithe but only average height. She was tanned, with dark chocolate hair cropped short just passed her ears. Her eyes were a vibrant orange, and red rimmed. She'd fed recently. "Um Hi." She shouted cheerfully. She was met by growls. She wore a cloak that only revealed her face hiding her body.

She ignored them turning to Alithra. "So how's your brother? He good?" She asked. She seemed hopeful as if she was infatuated with him.

Alithra chuckled lightly. "Halili you're still the same. He is good, he has a son now." Alithra replied smirking waiting for the reaction.

"Damn, it seems my love is so unrequited." She sighed unhappy.

"Of course it is, you're hopeless at romantics. For God's sake I'm better at it than you." Shouted a male, who ran forward energetically poking her. Oh god not another one.

"Oh shut up. You seriously are an ass, Galeno." Halili snapped trying to whack him. He laughed as he playfully dodged her strikes. He was small and looked weak but there was something about him that told one to be wary. He had spiky hair of three separate colours, there was red, light tan and brown. His eyes were hazel, simple and nothing big. Unlike Halili there was no red rimming. He wore no shirt revealing his chest and the few red bite and claw marks that had scarred.

"Would you two just stop it for once?" A female growled stepping into plain view. She was unsure and looked nervous. I stared at her, she was a mirror image of Orana except only younger. Same face, eyes and hair. I turned to Orana, she appeared shocked her mouth slightly ajar.

"Hello mother." A male voice greeted Orana. It came from a muscular man, his muscles rippled as he walked. This was Emmett, I was guessing. He looked completely different, he had a crop of tan and ginger hair on his head, his jaw was square and strong. His eyes an amber shade, with bright flashes of orange throughout the irises. He obviously obtained his looks from his father.

"Emmett, Leyna. It's a pleasure to see you two again." She uttered her voice devoid of emotion and her face without expression.

"Mother is that the hello we get after so many years. And now especially since both of us have been Lumen for over a million years." Leyna commented, she honestly seemed hurt. There was growling from the wolves. One of them going so far as to draw their sword another few followed the lead.

"Okay everyone cool it. We are not here as enemies, we are here as friends of Alithra." Declared a slim woman with black hair and blue grey eyes. She had kind face and her voice despite the commanding tone it held, was soft.

None of the wolves listened, both sides feeling threatened. Alithra let a burst of energy silence them. It was large and overpowering for a few wolves, who squealed immediately retreating back. "I, for one, agree with Miyako. Stop being foolish. If any wolf who follows the council, steps out of line you will have Orana to deal with." Alithra proclaimed raising her voice. There was snickering from the wolves, which'd just arrived.

Alithra squared her shoulders grinning as she turned to them. "Oh I wouldn't be snickering, you guys pulled the short straw. If any of you cross that line even if it is by a hair, let's say falling down a ravine is going to be paradise compared to how you'll feel when I'm done with you." Alithra growled. For the first time since they came I saw the smiles falter as they gulped nodding their heads.

All of them had come into the light. There were five females and five males. Even numbers in regards to gender. "So you called us. What? Do you want us to join you in this war? Are you going to make us?" Asked a man of average height and build, but he was on the slightly lankier side. His eyes were black, I could define no iris, and they were brightly red rimmed. His hair was cut short, he had middle shaded grey hair. He appeared older in his late thirties with a few blemishes on the pale skin of his bare arms. Beside him was a female short and child like. She had a round face with bright blue and green eyes, contrasting greatly against the fiery shade circling her eyes. Her hair was long and wavy, deep red and purple tones colouring the tresses. She stood proud as if she was older than she was and she probably was. She wore a child's clothes. She had a too large cloak covering most of her.

"No that's your choice and should you wish to stay out of the fight then I will respect it. Regardless of your decision I will grant you sanctuary as long as you do not harm any humans. So you have no fear Balthazar, look Xanthia is calmer than you." Alithra replied mocking him at the end. He smiled tightly and Xanthia frowned.

"Hey I'm always calm. Plus I have no need to worry as I'm joining you. I have been waiting for so long for this pack to be reformed so we could take on Kristen. So why would I miss out?" Xanthia questioned smiled brightly. Okay one not a bad start. She took a breath before continuing. "I, Xanthia, currently of no pack pledge myself as a Cruor wolf."

"Hell you know I'm in. I'll sacrifice being an Atra to see you in full flight any day. I, Nero currently of no pack pledge myself as a Cruor wolf." Nero stated using faked enthusiasm as he pledged himself. He was tall, his muscles rippling as he moved. He was well built but not overly so. He had jet black hair which stuck out worse than Caleb's and had vivid coloured eyes. A vibrant crimson red, the colour of blood. They were predatory, striking fear into those around him. He had a sturdy angular face. His nose had a scar across it. Along his neck and up the left side of his whole face was a white jagged scar that stood out against his tanned toned skin.

I heard more wolves utter the same words, among them Miyako, Leyna, Emmett, Halili and Galeno. Balthazar had not said anything, he with two others whose eyes were red-rimmed had not said the oath. I looked at them worried. I gathered red-rimming meant they'd feed recently, depending on the brightness.

"Alithra, why should I an Atra wolf join you? How do I know you're prepared?" Balthazar asked, his black eyes were narrowed and ruthless.

"Oh so you don't know Balthy." Xanthia exclaimed childishly. Her eyes alight with mischief of the youths. It seemed she'd never lost it.

"Know what?" He asked deflated slightly and irritated.

"That she ripped out Ry's heart just under a week ago." Nero stated icily, his eyes just as calculating and coldblooded. A wide smile played across his lips as he looked at Alithra with respect and hunger. Her eyes silvered and he pouted letting up on whatever message he tried communing to her. I saw the wolves gape and heard more than a few gasps from those who had joined and hadn't. Balthazar clearly humbled smiled ruefully as he proclaimed his loyalty. The last two followed quickly. They were Luther and Maeve. One male, one female. Both held themselves proudly. Luther was fair haired, blonde with hazel eyes. Maeve was black haired with red strips running through it. Her eyes were grey barely definably against her white sclera.

Each wolf had hissed as they made their pact, the new symbol burning into the skin. It was the red moon, the blood moon. I shivered as they walked passed me barely glancing toward my direction. Miyako seemed to look at Kaien, seemingly interested in him.

I felt eyes on me and turning, I met those blood coloured eyes, he smirked as he saw my lacking comfortableness. He patted my back as he walked passed whispering in my ear. "Don't worry demon, I'm not going to hurt you. I know Hichigo can defend himself so I'd rather not get on your bad side... or Alithra's." I flinched involuntarily as he removed his hand. His reiatsu was cold, monstrous and bloodthirsty, I didn't trust him one bit.

"There's a traitor among them, but I don't know who." Caleb muttered scared. With it I knew who it was. It was Nero. I didn't have proof but I trusted my instincts.

"Did you hear that Alithra?" Orana asked her tone angry and commanding.

"Yes I did and I already know. Something is hiding who it is, so we'll have to wait until they reveal themselves." Alithra cut in solidly. Her face was lined as she frowned in thought, appearing older than she had in a long time.

"Alithra, I think it's Nero." I growled. She looked up seemingly surprised.

"Ichigo the last person I'd expect would be Nero." She argued, her tone bland conveying no emotion.

"He has a point, there is power at work here hiding who it is. Did you look at and feel Nero. He was born to be an Atra and you know it. He threw himself at the chance to be a part of the pack, so don't count him out yet." Gabriel advised, Rukia nodded worry across her petite face.

Alithra shook her head. "It's not that... it's..." She paused looking down.

"It's what?" Urahara asked sceptically.

"Never mind. I'll keep my mind open." Alithra answered accepting our views. Her eyes were pained at the thought of betrayal. She walked leaving us there in confusion. What was she going to say? Was the one thing that I expected to be running through all our minds. Urahara seemed unsure he couldn't tell what she was thinking, she'd shut herself off she was probably thinking of a song in her head replaying it over and over, so Urahara couldn't tell what she was thinking.

I stood and I helped Rukia up to walk with me. I wrapped my arm around her, pulling her close. She seemed tense and afraid. I felt the chill as I let go. It wasn't out control it was just a reaction to her emotions.

"Rukia what's wrong?" I asked worried.

"I'm fine." She replied blandly. Her face the pristine Kuchiki mask. A stray strand was sticking over her face. I went to brush it away but she pulled away doing it herself. She was afraid of me, because of what happened. When we left, I had felt her guards burning holes in my back. They didn't trust me and neither did she.

"Rukia I'm sorry I had to do it. I didn't want to but if I didn't..."

"I'd have died. I know it's not your fault. Before this I never understood just how dangerous _you _were. I knew Hichigo would have done it in a heartbeat but you. I thought you'd never risk hurting me like that. You know just as well as I, pain like that no human can do... or should bear." She cut across angrily her voice rapidly becoming timid. Like a shy child trying to meet new friends.

"I'm not like Hichigo. I'm still human as well, it's just..." I growled but she cut across me again and it was seriously getting annoying.

"You're a soul that's _part _demon." She hissed. Her tone was suddenly venomous and cold, cutting into me like shards of Ice. I nodded feebly. "See but you're wrong. I know you know but you're still denying it. You're barely human anymore both physically and soul wise. So would just stop and accept it."

"**Girly's good. See I ain't the only one who has realised. So face up to the music already." **Hichigo growled spitefully. I felt the ice shards deepen as she and Hichigo said those words. They were right. I did know. It had happened slowly at first but soon quickened as I learned and used my abilities. Doing the corruption would have nearly completed the transition. It should have taken longer but I'd tried learning to get stronger so I could protect those I care about.

"You're right, I'm not human, I'm a monster but I have to deal with it. You don't. I won't stop you... I understand if you don't want this relationship to continue." I murmured unsure. I felt the glass of my soul cracking, breaking as I said those words and waited for her answer. And boy did it surprise me.

Her lips crashed onto my mine. I replied instantly as her lips parted slightly, I slide my tongue in meeting with hers. Exploring her mouth gently. She showed everything with it, her fear, love, desperation, compassion, hate and desire. I felt myself overwhelmed as the emotions flooded into me as they were in her. I retracted my tongue, and kissed her lightly on the lips before separating to look in her eyes.

"I never said that I didn't love you. I'm not leaving you. I'm just worried about you." She stated her eyes determined her tone laced with concern.

I shut my eyes, forcibly relaxing every part of me. "Rukia I..." Before I could finish she'd already punched me in the gut, effectively shutting me up. She laughed and jumped on my back hugging me. I spun in her grip, we rolled around on the soft grass. I humoured her by thinking she won and right before she could gloat, I gripped her left arm and tugged it diagonally lightly, causing her to fall to the left side on me. I was up, pinning her beneath me and smirking victoriously. She looked at me pouting in how the favour had changed so quickly. She struggled against me and I grinned wider.

"You won't win Rukia." I teased before starting to lean down.

"Ichigo, Renji and Kaien are on their way here." She warned. I got up slowly, reluctantly and helped her up. Renji came barging into the patch. Kaien came in a bit more reserved.

"Rukia get your belongings and get away from _him._" Renji ordered pointing rudely at me. I glanced at Kaien his eyes were narrowed and distrustful.

"NO. I'm staying here." She replied defiantly.

"Rukia now." Kaien responded harshly. I knew an argument was coming on. I could feel Rukia's somewhat replenished reiatsu was spiking. Turning the air cold. If this wasn't stopped now, she would lose control over her powers again. And happening so soon would kill her.

"Kaien I'm not going." Rukia shouted stubbornly.

"Rukia." I said to get her attention. I was ignored and rolled my eyes as they continued to disagree and fight. "Rukia." I said louder this time getting all of their attention.

"What demon?" Renji growled. His tone was back to the hateful one from before. I shook my head, Rukia's reiatsu spikes had been tempered as she waited for me to speak.

"Rukia get your things and listen to your guards." I advised. Her reiatsu lost the frustration and anger that been building up.

"But..."

"No buts. Just do it." I growled. I turned to her possessions and began packing it for her.

"Why?" She wined, glaring at me.

I sighed before answering. "Because your powers are unstable..." I started before Renji jumped at the chance to ridicule me.

"What scared you're going to get hurt?" Renji mocked cruelly, his voice hard.

"No idiot." I snapped. I took a deep breath and continued. "Your power is unstable so you can't be near me..." I raised my hand as she and Kaien went to interrupt. "I'm constantly spilling out reiatsu and that could easily trigger loss of control. Especially because it's natural instinct to react to a demon defensively and subconsciously you will do that. Your spiritually pressure will fight off my one and it will get to the point where your abilities will activate recklessly. You need to learn to control you reiatsu, so for now go." I explained nonchalantly, I simply scowled hiding my emotions. I knew this had to happen and it needed to now.

She nodded and alongside me, gathered her things. She left with them glancing longingly back. I smirked at her and she smiled in reply. As Kaien left with Rukia, Renji stayed behind.

"Why did you do it?" Renji interrogated but his voice lacked the cold conviction it had before.

"Because of the reason I said and the fact I'll be gone for the next few days helps." I replied quietly.

"Why are you leaving?" He snarled some of the harshness returning.

"It's nothing big. The Shinigami just want me separated from the rest while they train me." I muttered before walking to my things and rummaging through, I set aside a few items I'd be taking with me.

Renji clasped my shoulder yanking me so I faced him. "The corruption. Why did you use it? I heard the oldies discussing it. They said you saving Rukia cost you. What are they talking about?" He asked his tone intrigued.

I shrugged his hand off my shoulder and sighed. "If I didn't Rukia could have easily died. The cost was simply the process of me..." He raised his eyebrow as I paused. I shook myself and continued. "Becoming a Demon physically was accelerated." I mumbled. His eyes widened. "It was supposed to happen slower than this. I should not have been able to grasp his abilities so easily, especially corruption. Because of what I did it made my actual soul start to change not just my body. They're worried about what I'll become." I finished backing off away from him.

"She's worth that much to you that you'll sacrifice all you have to save her?" He asked his tone displaying some respect.

I smiled. "Yeah I would. Just don't tell her Renji." I muttered hoping he'd listened, he nodded understandingly. He left me to my thoughts, I really hadn't realised when he'd left. I soon found myself lying in bed allowing sleep to take me.

* * *

Okay some development on Rukia, and the Cruor wolves. So the parts of the valley are dwinding down.

So what did you all think? I hope you liked it.

Oh and Miyako is not an OC, in the anime she's Kaien's wife I just made her a werewolf, she kinda fit there perfectly for me.

Next Chapter: Traitor part 1: Inferno: There's a traitor in their midsts, one of the Cruor wolves, who is it? What is their goal? Will our hero's find out before it's too late? (Cue dangerous sounding music) Sorry I'm in one of my weird moods.

Oh a note with the demonish, I used latin and altered it slightly thought it'd be better than me making it up completely.

**Note:**So far I've written up, 26 chapters and a bit.

Remember review this chapter and read the next. Screw goals. I'll be happy with whatever I get.


	25. Chapter 25: Traitor: Part 1: Inferno

Hey everyone, this is my first story for bleach and also my first story for fanfiction. So it will not be perfect.

Sorry if I made any mistakes in this chapter.

Please no Flames, but Constructive criticism, advice and ideas are accepted, as it will help me write this story and improve it.

I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does, I only own the OCs, plotline and Ideas(some have been inspired though)

**Word count: **6905 in 11 and a half pages.

Warning some course language, some sexual reference, and there is violence. Also there are some OCs but they only help the story work and the characters might be oocish but this an AU story.

6 reviews, yay I got more than my goal. So thanks to TAKCH1, Metafury, Hatake Tsughi, Slashvenom and Ruki09, for reading and reviewing last chapter. Thanx for your comments and criticisms and patience.

Remember if you have any questions about the fic just ask.

And Chapter 25 is here a bit later than usual sorry I got to get back into my habits after just breaking it. Okay on holidays so I hope to get my next chapter up bat saturday or Sundau but don't hold me to it.

* * *

Chapter 25: Traitor: Part 1: Inferno.

* * *

The were-dogs ran in sync with one another through the darkness. They were headed to the valley to join the resistance against Aizen. Their leader a German shepherd huffed in frustration, knowing that they'd have to meet with the wolves. 'Those imperious bastards.' He thought angrily. They continued to run across the jagged edge of a cliff face. The padding of their feet sounding like the constant beating of a drum.

They were close, they could feel it. They could taste it on their tongues and had the scent in their keen noses. They ran down the rocky face onto the more evened ground of a meadow. There was cheer among the group knowing they were going to stop soon. They had ran for days non-stop. Each of them was tired, the film of exhaustion beginning to cover their eyes.

An agonised yelp echoed in the lush field and the leader skidded to stop, the rest following obediently. He did a quick head count and found one of them was missing. The small kelpie female. She was young and speedy. So whatever was attacking was extremely fast. He growled unsure, he could feel the dark energy surrounding them, pressing down on them. His head whipped around from the right to the left as he heard a pain ridden snarl, recognising it as coming from one of his best dogs, his large Doberman friend.

He growled viciously daring the newcomer to come out and play. Chuckling was heard from right behind him. "Stupid dog. I'm already next to you." The German shepherd's eyes widened as he turned to their attacker. All he saw was the massive clawed wolf hand that came down upon him, and the slight red that glinted only a few inches away. As the strike hit he howled in suffering. Spasms taking his body. The dogs shook in fear as they felt their panic rise, some ran but they never got away.

Their attacker flashed in front of them, killing each and everyone. Blood spurted and splashed down to the ground layering it in the thick red substance. Their shrieks and yelps unheard by those who could help. The wolf grinned as it stalked stealthily away, satisfied with its job.

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

I awoke to the silence of the clearing, it wasn't even dawn. I raised myself up, automatically looking for Rukia but she wasn't here. 'Oh right I forgot.' I thought sadly to myself. I whirled when I heard someone clear their throat, I relaxed when I saw it was Gabriel and Michael enter the patch as I'd come to call it. I hadn't seen Rukia for three days and I still felt like she should be lying right beside me. On top of it I'd had no distraction either, I'd been waiting for the start of my lessons and it seems they were finally about to.

"Get up and get your sword." Michael ordered, quietly. I stood and grabbed Zangetsu, I made to go put a shirt on but they simply shook their heads. I shrugged and followed them silently.

"Michael! Gabriel!" I heard the voice of Yoruichi shout from the left. They turned and looked at her expectantly. "We have a problem, the group of were-dogs that were supposed to have arrive hasn't. No one knows where they are." She exclaimed, her worry evident on her face.

"Yoruichi, they'll be here. If they're not here by nightfall get Urahara to contact us and we'll help search for them. She nodded mumbling a small thank you. She looked at me and smiled happily. As she walked passed me she whispered to me. "Have fun and good luck, you're going to need it." She grinned when I turned to face her and shunpoed away before I could articulate any kind of answer.

Michael tapped my shoulder getting me back on track. He started walking and so did I. Gabriel was few metres ahead of us but we soon caught up. We travelled upwards taking the same route Urahara had made us run for our first training session. We followed that path for an hour and then began deviating from it, soon we could hear the rushing of a river, and the thrumming of a whole lot of water falling from a great height and splashing against the rocks into water.

We entered a small glen where you could see the water swirl violently creating the white foam as it rushed passed jagged and deadly rocks in a fast paced and most likely fatal rapid. It headed down the side of a gigantic cliff, dropping into a large pool of virtually still water. I looked at the large willows growing on the bank. Their leaves danced quietly in the peaceful breeze. It seemed the angels wanted to meditate, this was completely disillusioned when Michael threw a dagger at me.

I dodged just in time, so the pristine silver blade whizzed passed my ear. I felt the static energy as it did. That blade was designed to hurt and kill demons. I'm lucky I've got good reflexes. I started thinking of the reaction I would have had if it had hit me. It's happy days when you've got everyone trying to kill you, when you can't be around your girlfriend without killing them. Life sucks!

I jerked back in surprise when Michael suddenly clicked his fingers in front of face to get my attention and I'd hit my head on something hard. I turned to see it was the hilt of the dagger that Michael had thrown sticking out of a tree trunk. I rubbed my head grumbling incoherently so Michael wouldn't understand.

He raised an eyebrow quizzically but said nothing. It was then I realised Gabriel wasn't here. "Michael where's Gabriel?" I asked stupefied. One second he was here the next he was gone. Come on I hadn't phased out that long, had I?

"He's gone to check on a few things. Now, you need to concentrate on you training not on anything else. Do not get distracted."He ordered sternly whilst reprimanding me for my mistake. I grumbled again but otherwise made no complaints.

"Now put Zangetsu down there for now, you don't need him yet. We are going to start with some warm ups." He stated quietly smirking. He reached behind a rock and grabbed two flexible staffs. He threw one to me and I caught it easily. He then proceeded to get a few buckets as well from his hidden stash. I wonder what else is hidden there. He headed to the river filling each of the four buckets with water. I tilted my head trying to figure out what kind of training lesson this was.

"Ichigo, see the cooks in the valley are quite far from the lake and they often need water. They send runners from their staff that they need for other things to get it and carry it back placing it in their reserve. I thought we might do them a favour by ferrying what they need for breakfast for each day as long as you are trained by me and Gabriel." He replied and indicated that I follow him in what he was doing. Great, I'd done this before and it's not easy. There would be at least thirteen people ferrying the water. And now there's only two. Oh one other thing there's more people staying at the valley which means more water to ferry. Damn asshole.

I growled as I threaded the staff through both buckets' handles. I evened them out on either end and then hoisted them onto my shoulders. Michael had already done it and was waiting patiently for me. He began walking and I walked beside him.

"Good now you're ready, we're going to do this with shunpo." He exclaimed cheerfully. I groaned, I'd tried that once before, it didn't end that well at all. "Now, now. No complaints, it'll make good practise." He replied. I huffed and did a flash step. Michael looked confused for a second and then flashed beside me. We continued doing it down and up the treacherous mountain paths. I bounded around a corner, my feet slipping from under me. I stopped skidding, some water splashed out from the wooden pails.

"Careful Ichigo we do need water in the buckets." Michael mocked lightly. I grimaced and apologised, ducking my head slightly. He nodded smiling, he shrugged his shoulders and continued on. I followed step for step taking it slower than before. We sped passed the lush greenery, heading for the cookery area. I felt my feet soak as we ran through a shallow creek. As we shunpoed along, I felt and heard the water squishing and splotching in our leather shoes.

I huffed it was getting annoying. We either shunpoed or ran at our top speed. I was panting slightly, my breathing relatively even and much to my chagrin Michael was breathing fine as if he'd been sitting down the entire time. I shook my head. Freak much. We slowed our speed entering the cookery area. Yuzu, Nel, Rangiku and Orihime were all there creating their own dishes. My father waiting beside them quite impatiently for some food. He was jumping up down whining like a child. Why am I not surprised?

I ducked away and walked to the large tub that held a small amount of water, hoping he didn't see me. We poured the contents of the pail into it. I waved a greeting to Orana who was there with Leyna. They were chatting and laughing. I was glad to see their relationship mended. They smiled and waved back.

"Ichi-nii, did you have a nice run?" Yuzu shouted gleefully, smiling sweetly. Without realising I shook my head in answer and when Michael began turning to me I started nodding. He smiled approvingly and turned away the moment he did I started shaking my head again. 'No it was horrible.' I mouthed to the group. They giggled at my displeasure. Rangiku was sipping a clear liquid out of a full mug.

"My dear Matsumoto is that Sake?" Michael questioned seemingly shocked and offended.

She looked down and nodded embarrassed, her cheeks flushing a deep red at one of the Angels catching her. Michael grinned widely like a pauper child who was given a single ryo. "Awesome! Yoink!" Michael exclaimed stealing the cup out of Rangiku's hand and sculling every drop.

"Michael did you just yoink Sake from Matsumoto?" Nel asked utterly stunned.

"Don't be surprised. You've already seen Gabriel drink. Plus this is nothing, wait until you see them together." Dad stated excitedly. Bopping up and down even more. Michael simply grinned, proud he'd managed to shock even more people. I felt myself shaking my head until I felt the all too familiar rush of air and I lazily kicked in front of me sending my father flying backwards.

"Ichi-nii." Yuzu whined.

"What? He started it." I defended blaming it all on my father.

"Anyway we're going to get more water from the lake." Michael stated cheerfully. He gripped my shoulder and to my relief turned me to the direction of the lake inside the valley. That just made my job easier. We traversed the journey in a matter minutes and returned filling their small water reserve a bit more. We did it a further 23 times by the time the cooks had started to prepare their food, the water was ready for them. It had taken us an hour and 50 minutes, give or take a few minutes or maybe hours. I was always bad at measuring time.

We stopped and had a quick breakfast, during it Gabriel had arrived and taken the buckets but had left the poles. I looked quizzically at Michael but he didn't explain. We rose from our seats when we were finished and headed back toward the arduous track. We walked for a few minutes climbing the cliff wall and padded passed the large oak. As we did Michael suddenly lashed out with his staff. I immediately raised mine in defence.

"Good, nice reflexes. We've had our warm, now we begin some sparring as we make our back." He stated his voice detached, not a trace of cheer. I groaned, I had feeling this was going to be worse than with Yoruichi. At least it was a shorter run.

Michael flicked his sending mine in the air. He crouched and swung getting behind the knees, flinging my legs up so I fell to the ground on my back. I growled as I hit the compacted dirt ground. I looked up as Michael pointed his flimsy staff at my neck.

"Stop getting distracted with menial things. I'm surprised Alithra, or Yoruichi or Urahara allowed this behaviour." He asked standing straight as he removed his staff. He held a hand out and I took it. He pulled me up with unnatural ease.

"They didn't." I answered brushing myself off. "I guess it was the threat of dance lessons that kept me focused." I said shrugging. He frowned, I could tell he was trying to come up with a new punishment for me. He growled lowly so I missed what he'd said but I was sure he said something along the lines of I'll think of something later.

I shunpoed forward as he jabbed at me. He followed me tracing my steps and in reply I swung my own staff as he flashed near me. He blocked it with his own. I spun getting behind him and aimed a strike at his head, I found myself ducking as he blocked and then suddenly appeared behind me.

I rolled out of the way as he stabbed downward aiming at my chest, he crouched again and spun. I jumped over as the staff flew passed lowly. I brought my staff overhead and swung downwards using all my force. Michael just brought his rod up in time to block.

"Good." He confirmed smirking. With it he rose and shunpoed forward, I followed. Our little spars happened irregularly throughout our run back. In total there was about 5 or 6, some really short others quite lengthy.

I soon heard the familiar rushing river and entered the glen. Gabriel was already there and they converged to talk. They allowed me to have a break and I headed to the river, placing my hands in the water I splashed my face with water. I sat down on the bank watching the river surge passed me. It seemed to be such a simple thing that was unimportant and free, how I'd kill to be like that.

"_Ichigo a river is not as simple as you think and it is most certainly not unimportant." _Zangetsu refuted, his tone wise and knowing.

'What do you mean?' I asked annoyed at being contradicted.

"_A river holds water and water is the lifeblood of the land it supports everything around it. The plants and animals all drink from it. But it is also a home for many creatures such as the fish and even some marked humans." _Zangetsu replied steadily.

'Marked humans?' I asked. There were humans who lived in water.

"_Yes. Mermaids, sirens, water sprites and the list goes on. There are even normal humans who are chained to the river, surviving only because it does." _He listed patient with my questions.

'I guess I took it for granted.'

"_Yes you did. Rivers are part of a system, they are source of water for creatures to drink at, and because of that they provide excellent hunting ground for predators. They give homes to others. A place to clean and a place to enjoy oneself. And it's not that simple, it does all these things yet stays full. Rivers give water to the sky so it can rain in yet another constant cycle of life and death." _He lectured gently, I nodded mentally. I felt pride come from Zangetsu as I understood and I'm sure I could sense relief there too.

I sighed and smiled as I remembered the memories involving me, Rukia and water.

**END of Ichigo's POV**

**

* * *

**

**Rukia's POV**

I stirred slightly as I felt the sun burn on my back. I sat up shakily, glancing around I saw no one in the clearing with me. Wow did Ichigo actually let me sleep in? Oh wait no, it was Kaien and Renji. The same as it had been for the last few days. I sighed and stood, quickly I changed into what I wore yesterday. I was missing him, it felt like a part of me was empty. I didn't have the strawberry's stupid antics to make me laugh nor the arguments that we had daily, plus the satisfaction I got from giving him a few hits when he was being irrational. Though I think if he tried to stop me he could have easily. Most of all I longed for the comfort his presence granted me, I was aching for his embrace, for his warm hug and his sweet lips on mine. I wanted him back but I steeled myself, I would not wallow in depression just because I hadn't seen him for a few days. Most of the time I managed to ignore the pains his absence gave me, it was just the mornings that were unbearable. I would expect him to be next to me but he wouldn't be anywhere in sight, he'd kept his distance like he said. Soon the pain would ebb as I realised being separated was necessary.

I sighed and walked out of the small field, stopping my angst filled thoughts and followed my nose to where the delectable aroma I could smell had originated from. I entered the area that had become designated as the cookery area. It was empty compared to usual. Some of the volunteers had gone to restock foods, we were running low. Yuzu ran up to me smiling she handed me a plate of food. I scoffed it down greedily, eager for the food.

I felt better today than I had in the last few days, the remnants of the pains were fading far faster now. Today I had yet another lesson on controlling my reiatsu, Yoruichi was going to instruct me again. She wanted to meet me in the central clearing from there we heading out of the valley, she said we'd train at the viewpoint again.

I stood and headed there to meet her, when I arrived in the large meadow she stood still in the centre waiting for me. She seemed tense and worried.

"Yoruichi is something wrong?" I asked, concerned. She looked older her face wrinkled with distress.

"The dog pack still hasn't come. I felt them early this morning when I was at the border, I was sure it was them but then it suddenly disappeared and I couldn't feel it anymore. I must be mistaken or did I really feel them?" Yoruichi murmured, she was alarmed, I could tell it and she rarely was.

"When are we checking for them?" I questioned. I'd have thought they'd already done it.

"The Shinigami said they do it tonight. At the moment we can't spare people. We need to prepare to help the Thirteenth Family." She answered solemnly but I could hear the frustration underlying it.

"We could go now." I supposed, I was happy to do it.

"No! You need to learn, we can't afford postponing it, after just starting so soon." She responded strongly but I could see the gratefulness in her eyes. I nodded and I trailed her out of the valley.

An hour later we were standing in the same opening Alithra had taken me to when I first got arrived then Orana afterwards. Where we'd practised for the previous three days with varying degrees of success. I stood for a few moments listening to the birds' songs. The whistling, the cawing and the tweeting a melodious symphony of nature. Some would find it annoying but I always enjoyed it, how nature had its own world of music.

"Rukia sit down in front of me please." Yoruichi requested politely. I did as she instructed and sat looking at her, smiling. She grinned back the same as yesterday and the day before and the day before that. "Rukia with your reiatsu I want you to make a ball, like this." She ordered kindly again. In her hand was small swirling grey mass, it condensed into a ball, a glowing grey ball.

"Are you a witch?" I asked Yoruichi this was the first time she'd given me an example.

"When my human side evolved I did get witch characteristics but this has nothing to do with it. Anyone with enough reiatsu can do it you just need to focus." She replied casually and calmly. I nodded and focused trying to form the ball. The past days I'd failed just barely, each time coming closer to grasping it. Yesterday I'd manage to form the beginnings of the orb. I felt for my reiatsu and tried pulling at it. On the third mental tug some of it came loose, quite violently too. It lashed out at Yoruichi, she leaned to the side just in time as it lashed passed. Oops I still hadn't learned to prevent that.

"Rukia stop forcing it. Close your eyes and see the ball in your hand. It might help to think of a reason why you need to do this." Yoruichi advised as she straightened.

'To see Ichigo again.' I thought, with it I felt more confident. Wait I can do this. I've used my reiatsu before, Hisana taught me. I did it when I calmed Ichigo while he slept. I grinned proud of the connection I'd just made. Wait how come I didn't think of that before? I calmed myself and felt my reiatsu as it pulsed, opening a small hole to let it out. I imagined the ball glowing and floating in the palm of my hand. My reiatsu surged forward and I quickly tempered it before I lost control. Little by little I sensed the energy come to my hand and it began swirling. As I sensed the movement slow, I opened my eyes to the glowing white ball floating above my hand.

"Well done. You got it faster than most." Yoruichi praised genuinely. I smiled brightly at it. "Now manipulate it. Make it fly, change its size, shape, anything."

I did as she instructed, I made the reiatsu ball whizz around our heads. I made it larger, smaller, made it a square then a triangle. Then a Bird which morphed into a cat and then a wolf. I laughed in glee at how easy it all was. After days of fruitless tries it truly was easy if one cleared there mind and focused. Yoruichi nodded in approval, her eyes twinkled in mischief. Oh the pranks I could pull now on Ichigo.

"Good. Rukia, with my reiatsu I'm going to lash out. I won't harm you but it will get you reiatsu to react, when it does I need you to put it under control. Normally I would not do it this so soon, but you have wonderful control over it, just do what you've been doing." She advised smiling reassuringly.

I nodded anxiously then I felt it. Her reiatsu washed over me like a huge wave crashing down onto rocks. Immediately I felt my reiatsu rise to fend off hers as it surrounded me, clouding me. Then it flooded through connecting with my abilities, I glimpsed the reaction just as I shut my eyes. I groped around momentarily before finding my source, feeling the pulses and getting in time with its rhythm. I gently gripped the threads inside my spirit and mind, pulling them back. At first it fought causing the reaction outside my inner self to become even more violent.

Still I persisted dragging them back, separating them from my powers. Binding the reiatsu, I forced it back and patched the wall, fixing my spiritual pressure behind it so it could do no damage. My eyes fluttered open as I succeeded. Yoruichi reiatsu rapidly disappeared. She patted my shoulder, silently congratulating me.

With my victory I felt some questions nag at the back of my mind. I found myself asking, desiring the answers. "Yoruichi if Ichigo has no control over his spiritual pressure than why is he not constantly out of control?" I questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Ichigo is a bit more complicated. He is able to control his powers but not his reiatsu. We have many theories on it. One, we believe it's to do with the fact of how much he despises being a demon, how much he abhors Hichigo so he suppresses his abilities. Two the reiatsu is his, while the powers aren't and for some reason Hichigo hasn't let them spiral out of control. Three, he has way too much reiatsu for such a youth and as such can't physically control, so he subconsciously focuses on disconnecting the powers from his reiatsu. Four, Ichigo is actually controlling his reiatsu but because of its vast amounts can't stop it from leaking out. Five, Demon powers are an enigma. For some reason when combining his reiatsu with their techniques he doesn't have much problem but when he uses it for Kido he can't control it at all, from that we gather demon powers don't latch onto reiatsu like the abilities of those who wield the arts. Why it may be like that we have no idea? And there are so many more." She explained.

"Maybe he can't do Kido because he is a demon. After all Kido are spells witches and warlocks do." I suggested. I felt rude and stupid but Rangiku had explained to me a basic witches' and warlocks' abilities: Kido.

"True but Kido means demon arts. It came from demons, hence why Ichigo can do it." She countered.

"Witches use demon magic?" I asked slightly surprised and afraid.

"Yes. The first witches, sorcerers and warlocks were touched by demons and so were given Kido. Mages, prophets and wizards were touched by angels and hence given the divine arts." Yoruichi replied evenly.

"So technically witches and warlocks are supposed to be evil because we use demon magic?" I asked saddened, tears stinging my eyes.

"No. The arts you use does not determine what side you're on nor whether you're evil or good. Magic whether given by demon or angel is benevolent, it is the user that decides its ultimate use. Originally the giving of arts to humans was designed so each side could have an army. But it did not work out like that. Some Kido users joined the other side, while some of the divinity fell and joined the darkness." She refuted explaining everything a little more.

"So if you use magic than you only use one of two types of magic?" I questioned feeling better.

Yoruichi chuckled. "Don't be daft. There are more than two magic arts. It's just all magic users started from those points. No one is absolutely sure which magic fits under which category anymore. And a magic user can use any type, they just need training, some abilities are more specialised so they are easier for that type of user. You've got your basic crafts that are labelled as either Kido or Divine spells, then there's elemental, alchemy, voodoo, witchcraft, nature, animal, spirits, necromancy, exorcism, fortunetelling, healing and so many others. Then the actual terms for wielders is even more numerous." She exclaimed, running through the names, she was now panting. The words were whirling around in my brain as I tried to understand it all.

She laughed as I shook my head that when another question popped in my head. "What about shunpo?" I quizzed.

She frowned for a second before speaking steadily yet prideful. "Ah, Shunpo the art of movement. Yes it is."

"You're a were-cat and you said you had witch characteristics."

"Not exactly a witch but a wielder. My human side is now a distorter. I specialise in physical phenomena, shunpo is a version of that. It's the phenomena of going at a speed far beyond the norm." She answered smiling wide.

"So what about Alithra or Orana or Shota? Can't they use shunpo?" I asked again.

"Orana can and so too Shota or at least something similar but what they have transformed into they have kept to themselves. As for Alithra she doesn't use it." Yoruichi stated sternly.

"Then how can she move so fast?" I whined confused.

"Alithra was born Ethereal she has no idea what her human side is, hence we can't be sure. She may be using a movement art or..." She paused and looked nervously to the side. I'd never seen Yoruichi anxious.

"Or what?" I prodded.

"Or her human side just became more wolf amplifying her fighting ability and instincts." She stated it quietly so I strained to hear. The silence was heavy and it weighed down all the more. Yoruichi stood and motioned for me to follow. I looked up to the sky the sun was setting, meaning the food gathers would return soon.

My stomach grumbled loudly making Yoruichi raise an eyebrow and chuckle slightly. She lead me toward the cookery area, I walked impatiently beside her, starving for food. I practised as I trotted beside her slowly and carefully I linked it to my elemental ability. Ice covered my fingers and I moulded it into dagger. Slowly I tried doing something larger, I concentrated calling up my reiatsu and power together I thrusted forward sending ice barrelling into a tree. The moment it hit I coerced into covering the tree instantly. I paused momentarily smiling at my execution, I took a deep breath before dispelling the ice with a flick of my wrist.

Yoruichi eyed me her brow raised a smile on her face despite her shocked state. "Well done Rukia your quick to access your abilities without instruction." She commended solemnly.

"How?" Was the word that popped into my mind and I immediately voiced.

"I think because your mother was one. Many of us believe if you were born into it and not changed then it is simpler for one to use their power." She answered her eyes shadowed slightly.

"But I did go through the changing." I countered her theory.

"But not because you _were_ changed." She argued back calmly.

"What does that mean?" I asked my face and tone stoic not showing a symptom of my frustration.

"It means you were born _with _the power but it was hidden by your mother to protect you. So it means Yoshino interfered and reactivated your power. Just like Rangiku's mother did to her and undid after the royal family fell." She enlightened looking me dead in the eyes.

"Protect me? Protect me from whom ? And Rangiku why did her mother do it to her?" I grilled hungry for the answers that had been denied to me for so long.

"Rangiku's mother did to her for the same yours did. To protect her. You must understand something Rukia, Rangiku's father never knew his wife was a witch or his daughter that his daughter was. So her mother continued facade. To save her from the ridicule and hate from her father and the other families. After her father died and they separated from the rest her mother reactivated her abilities so she could better protect herself. Your mother did for that reason alone." Yoruichi explained blandly and distastefully. But right as she said alone her voice cracked slightly, barely just, barely enough for me to have heard it had I not been listening so intently. I knew she was hiding something.

"You're lying." I stated, I narrowed my eyes accusingly at her, furious to be denied another answer any longer. My brother had done it for so god damn long. He was my brother and I loved him but he was so detached and distant that I barely knew him. I gave a pointed glare at Yoruichi. She sighed.

"You're not entirely right, I'm just with holding part of the truth." She stated defensively.

"Please Yoruichi just tell me. I don't want to be constantly coddled and protected from it any longer. I have to know sometime." I asked my voice pleading her.

"Alright. We aren't positive if it was one of her reasons but we do believe it to be practical." She paused momentarily observing me cautiously. "But I personally believe and so do the others, that she wanted you away from the widows, unknown to them." She stated her eyes hard.

"Why? There must be some reason." I implored.

"Rukia she was running from them. They sent her after Alithra with faux information, to kill her." I interrupted her there. "But that was because she took in Zangetsu." I started before she overtook me.

"Rukia they wouldn't kill someone of her station just like that, it would be wasting resources they could not afford to lose. Even Zangetsu thinks so. Something happened within the widow witch society, something that put her on odds with her sisters. Something of which she never spoke to any of us about." Her voice was low, thoughtful and guarded. I understood then, that something could be a key to the war, I prayed it wouldn't turn out bad for us.

We remained quiet, slowly we resumed walking to our destination and our forgotten quest for food. My stomach growled viciously about so I wouldn't forget about it again. I flushed in embarrassment as it rumbled loudly, Yoruichi laughed at me and I joined her quickly. As we walked and laughed we passed Nero. He grinned predatorily at me. I stopped giggling and cringed involuntarily toward Yoruichi. She looked up and scowled at Nero. He raised his hands posing innocence and kept walking. I met eyes with Yoruichi she looked uneasy and I'm sure I did too.

We continued walking, when a sudden surge of energy began building and building. I immediately tempered mine from reacting. The surge hit its pinnacle and raged forward in flash of light. I closed my eyes and covered my ears as the explosion rocked the valley. I felt the ground shake, heard the leaves rustle restlessly. And I heard trees falling and the roaring of a wild fire. I smelt the smoke as it reached me, stinging my eyes, throat and lungs.

I glanced up shell shocked to see the glow of fire, I felt spiritual pressures swirl, some elevating, others dropping dangerously low and some being extinguished completely. Through the smoky haze I saw Hyorinmaru fly overhead roaring. As he flew he breathed Ice down onto the fires staunching the spread.

An idea struck, now was the time to truly test myself. I leapt up and ran forward ignoring Yoruichi orders for me to stay. I sprinted, my feet pounding on the ground. I skidded to a stop as I saw the threat to two water elementalists. The fire raged closer, sweat beaded on their foreheads from the heat and the pressure it exuded.

As the fire nearly licked the skin of the water benders, I shut my eyes and opened my reiatsu, my brow furrowed as I concentrated in safely connecting my powers. I felt my hands raise themselves and with it an ice wall a metre thick between them and the inferno. The fire sizzled held back for a moment before raging forward once again melting the ice I'd conjured.

They glanced at me and smiled in thanks. They summoned water and at that moment I saw what they were doing. I ran forward building the ice in front of the fire. It wouldn't stop it but it would hold it until we got help.

I felt myself lag as I tried to keep the ice wall strong. With it the fire broke through 10 metres on my right. As it ran up the trees burning above us, our help finally arrived. Tatsuki and six others ran in. From their clothing I could tell one was a fire elementalist, another was water and the third ice, the fourth was wind. The last two were no elementalists.

The wind elementalist was a black haired girl with orange eyes, she sprinted forward calling a wall of wind to keep the blaze at bay. The ice elementalist joined me strengthening the wall I'd created, while the three water benders called more water. Tatsuki and the man, who I assumed was her mentor, forced the fire to die down. They did little by little and the water benders soon combined their efforts with them. They bended water onto the flames Tatsuki forced to become smaller. The two magic users held hands and chanted together. "Bakudo 81 Danku!" The fire stopped short hitting a solid wall. I squinted to see the flickering wall, it was almost entirely transparent.

We trudged forward steadily, forcing the fire to back, vanquishing it. Through the infernos raging flames, I could hear screams of terror and pain. It hit me then where the fire had erupted from, the cookery area. Oh my God Yuzu and Nel would've been there. Maybe Rangiku or Orihime or Toshiro or Karin or Issin. My heart sank at the chance of their deaths.

"Rukia focus." I heard Tatsuki shout. Right! I shook my head concentrating on the task ahead.

I could hear crackling and more screams, I could hear the burning and I felt myself being choked by the smoke. My eyes stung from it all and I sweltered from the heat as the inferno raged on. I glanced up and saw the fire burning above us and watched for a second as the air elementalist tried pushing it back.

It was getting harder to breathe and I found it more difficult to form the ice. I looked around and saw the ice and water benders had the same problem. We were groping for water that was no longer there.

My head jerked upwards as I heard the snapping of tree branches, suddenly I was flung back by a huge gust of wind. As I tumbled to the ground I saw as to why. There where I and the other 3 had stood was a large burning branch. The sound I had heard was that! I yelled thanks to the wind elementalist and she smiled sweetly in return.

"We need to fall back. It's getting too dangerous." Tatsuki's master shouted above the blaze.

"We can't. There are people still alive. Those holding out against the fire aren't going to last much longer." The mandarin eyed girl countered.

"Senna don't be stupid, we can't help them if we're dead." He argued back. It was then I noticed that no one was defending against the fire and it was beginning to surround us. Damn it! Yet they were still arguing.

"Stop it. The fire is still burning, if we don't stop being distracted WE WILL DIE." I growled and then finally yelled at them. They glanced at me surprised and saw what I meant. I shrugged and ran forward trying to force a way through. I could hear the cry for help, it was close.

Tatsuki saw what I was doing and followed, then Senna and the water benders. The rest trailed almost immediately their reluctance dissipating. I looked at Tatsuki's mentor and the witch and warlock and an idea struck me. "Hey you three keep the fire from encircling us." I ordered and pointed to the point that was still open. They nodded and did as I instructed.

We finally succeeded in opening a path with much effort. Tatsuki held on wall of fire back by herself and with the support of one of the water benders. While I, the other ice bender, the other to water benders and wind bender held back the other.

Three soot covered people ran forward. One was Nel she had burns across her arms and a few elsewhere. Another was Grimmjow in his arms was... Caleb. Grimmjow was burned badly but they were healing. Caleb was unconscious with a large burn mark on his face but otherwise he was fine. He was healing too. The last I saw was the fire bender who had been performing at the celebration. He took up positions with us forcing the fire back.

When I saw Caleb I felt something in myself becoming angry, my energy surged anew and the air began turning frigid. Up from the ground ice formed it hissed as the fire neared and still I persisted. The air became colder and snow somehow formed, the air whipped around holding the fire back for the present moment.

"Go. I'll hold it for now." I ordered loudly. They looked at me concerned but never the less listened to me. A huge ice wall was manifesting in front of the out of control fire, stopping it. Then I felt the lag, as quick as the energy burst was, the sudden fall was even more rapid. I fell to my knees as my vitality was sucked out of me. I could barely breathe and more, barely hear, feel or smell. Someone shouted for me in the distance but it sounded so far away.

**End of Rukia's POV**

**

* * *

**

Okay Cliffy. Sorry I know you guys probably wanna kill me. Anyway Rukia's powers are coming along quickly, but there is more to come. And Senna is here, I've been toying with bringing her in or not so I have yet to decide if she'll have a major impact on the story.

So what did you all think? I hope you liked it.

Next Chapter: Traitor part 2: Survival: Disaster has struck what will be the consquence of this as the fires rages forward? Can they stop it or will it consume the entire valley? Will they survive or perish in the flames of the inferno?

**Note:**So far I've written up about 27 chapters, I think.

Remember review this chapter and read the next. Screw goals. I'll be happy with whatever I get.


	26. Chapter 26: Traitor: Part 2: Survival

Hey everyone, this is my first story for bleach and also my first story for fanfiction. So it will not be perfect.

Sorry if I made any mistakes in this chapter.

Please no Flames, but Constructive criticism, advice and ideas are accepted, as it will help me write this story and improve it.

I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does, I only own the OCs, plotline and Ideas(some have been inspired though)

**Word count: **6905 in 11 and a half pages.

Warning some course language, some sexual reference, and there is violence. Also there are some OCs but they only help the story work and the characters might be oocish but this an AU story.

5 reviews for the last chappie. So thanks to TAKCH1, Metafury, Hatake Tsughi, Ruki09 and also my newest reviewer SilverStella for reading and reviewing last chapter. Thanx for your comments and criticisms and mostly patience.

Remember if you have any questions about the fic just ask.

And Chapter 26 sorry for the delay. I've become a bit bad with my updates but at least it's not horrible. I guess the fact I left it at such cliffy made it a bit worse. Anyway sorry here is the next part to my story.

* * *

Chapter 26: Traitor Part 2: Survival

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

The moment Urahara had contacted us, I'd ran. I ran like I never did before leaving the angels behind. I was pushing myself to my limits, the thick black cloud covering my eyes, but to my shock and relief Hichigo wasn't trying to get control.

"**I can't, the blood bond's still working. It's because you're calling on our power more than you ever have before." **He snarled in the back of my mind. I grinned feeling slightly better but that washed away the moment I saw the flames and smoke covering the cookery part of the Valley. My heart sunk further when I felt Rukia's reiatsu spike higher than normal but yet still controlled. I went straight for her hoping to get there in time. It was sinking now, down and down as she weakened. I could almost imagine her falling to the ground now. But she was breathing and that was all that mattered at this point.

"Rukia." I heard it shouted. As I flashed to the calling I saw it was Nel and Tatsuki as well as a girl who looked familiar. The familiar girl soon whizzed off with a single look at me, we locked eyes momentarily. I could see the flicker of recognition the same as me but there was no realization.

"Nel where is she?" I yelled above the raging flames.

"She fell and we went for her but one of the trees collapsed and we couldn't get to her. Ichigo..."Nel whimpered feebly. I patted her shoulder and flashed closer to the licking flames. I felt her then.

"Ichigo." Nel tried. I turned and grinned before flashing into the fire. I hissed as I felt it burn my right arm. But I persisted scanning the area and low and behold Rukia was right next to me. Maybe I'm not that bad at reiatsu sensing.

When I felt a second searing pain, I scooped her up realising I was wasting way too much time. Luckily there was still room to get out. The tree hand fallen in front of her but it hadn't cut her off completely. I sprinted round the tree and flashed straight to where the others or at least where I thought the others were.

No heroics, there wasn't time for it, I had to find my sisters, dad and my friends. How had this happened? How had everything suddenly crashed down? In seconds I was next to Nel again.

"**Next to, only you would say 40 metres passed them is next to." **Hichigo taunted.

'Shut up' I thought curtly back at him. He cackled and I pushed him out, clearing my mind to think. I felt Rukia taken out of my hands by Gabriel, when the hell did he get here? Immediately he began healing her burns and any other injuries she'd sustained.

I glanced around and saw Michael was present as well, as too was Yoruichi and the three ethereal wolves. I soon spotted Kaien rushing over to Rukia, following him was one of the Cruor wolves... Miyako. I didn't see that coming.

Miyako walked quickly to his side and pulled him out of the way when he started getting in the way. He fought her at first but soon gave up allowing her to lead him away. He was worried, we all were, something was wrong. This fire was no accident.

"Where's Yuzu, Karin, dad and the others?" I muttered grabbing everyone's attention. The fire was still roaring, despite our efforts it hadn't died out yet.

"I don't know. When the first explosion went off there was panic. We all got separated, some of us may have gotten out but then..." Nel trailed off unwilling to finish the sentence.

I felt myself move but then stop as Michael gripped my arm. "What are you doing? I have to find them." I exclaimed furious, fighting him. He had my arms locked to the point that when I struggled it hurt, a lot. I didn't care, I got worse from Hichigo all the time.

"And get yourself killed. Ichigo you can't help them if you're dead. So stop being foolish." He retorted, his tone patronising.

"If we leave them they'll die." Nel countered, her tone becoming stronger with her fury.

"Nel it's unsafe, even us with wings couldn't do anything without getting hurt." Orana explained, my eyes narrowed at her.

"Yes hurt not necessarily dead. I'm going to find them. If you're not helping then at least get some magic user on your back to fight the fire from above or spot survivors." Alithra growled her eyes hard.

"Alithra don't you dare." Orana warned.

"Don't you think about warning me. They're my family Orana, people I care about." Alithra hissed and simply turned. In the second she'd leapt up, she'd turned and soared upwards howling.

Someone whistled as Alithra took off speeding for the clearing. "Damn it, Nero's going to be pissed when he finds out." They stated laughingly. I turned to see who it was, it was Galeno.

"No kidding. Thanks for stating the obvious, doofus." Xanthia replied, her eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Anyway... need any help?" Galeno asked ignoring the child werewolf.

"Yes. We need people ferrying water from the lake to the water benders. It's getting too hot for them to keep pulling water from the atmosphere. Think you can handle it?" Yoruichi replied teasingly.

They nodded. "No problem we'll tell the others." Miyako stated from the side. All three turned in front of us. Miyako was sleek and lithe black wolf larger than the other two. If she stood full height she'd be taller than Chad. Galeno turned, he was tri coloured, primarily light tan with patches of random red and brown throughout his coat. The most remarkable being the small brown and red spot on the back of his shoulder. I realised it was the yin and yang symbol. He was small and wiry, built for speed. He only reached Miyako's shoulder. Xanthia was only a few inches shorter than him in her humanoid wolf form. Her coat was a pale red on her stomach shading into a darker red eventually turning purple. It was strange, I couldn't be sure what colour really went where as her coat shimmered between the colours as she moved.

They panted slightly and leapt away to do their duty. I sighed, I wanted to help. I'd been released but Michael kept a close eye on me. I glanced up hurriedly when I heard the raging roar. In the distance I could see something fly toward Hyorinmaru carrying something. I guessed it was Alithra. A moment later she dove and then pulled up, whatever she was carrying now on Hyorinmaru's back.

I focused on the energy and recognised it as Hitsugaya's reiatsu. The wind picked up, ice forming around them, more condensed and pure. I felt so useless unable to help. More element lists, more witches, warlocks, mages, shamans, and other magic folk arrived to help at various spots. Fighting the devastating flames.

Hitsugaya turned around heading near us, a few magic folk readied themselves for what I assumed was a pick up.

"Ichigo go with Toshiro. From there try spotting any survivors and then inform me." Urahara ordered. I nodded thankfully flashing nearer to the magicians. Toshiro created a large staircase of ice. I quickly flashed up there waiting for the rest to join us. Minutes later Hyorinmaru pulled away skimming just above then fire. I looked across to see Karin on her Dragon pass a few metres away from me. My eyes narrowed as I spied a few burns but I kept my peace, they were minor, we had more pressing things to deal with.

As we circled above one of the breakouts, I scanned the area below us. I could smell the burnt flesh and fur. I saw the charred bodies, some permanently curled into balls as if they believed that would save them from the fire. Others were basically ash. They were unrecognisable, some were undistinguishable from their surroundings. I snarled lowly. How had this happened? It wasn't the first time I'd thought it and it wouldn't be the last. Not until I knew the how and why. I watched the ground intently, the fire still burning below us, we slowed and there was Yuzu with Rangiku, Ashido lay beside them unconscious. Two others were with them, I didn't recognise who they were. They were all burnt but Ashido was the worst. Around them was a shield created by Rangiku and the two who I didn't know. They held it together.

'Urahara there's five near us.' I thought rapidly. I could feel the recognition in reply but he did not articulate it in verbal thoughts. Toshiro was busy with the others trying to contain the fire from spreading any further. I doubt his ice staircase would have worked. The fire created unimaginable heat forcing everything around it to swelter.

A flash of white whizzed passed me and dove. It was a wolf and it took me a moment to comprehend who it was. The wings gave it away, one draconic, the other feathered. She slowed her decent, growling slightly as the tongues of fire seared her fur. She looked huge compared to those below us. She plucked up Ashido easily and allowed one of the others onto her back. She soared upwards beating her wings regularly as if the added weight wasn't there. She quaintly landed, laying Ashido on Hyorinmaru's back, the other on her back slid off gently. Immediately a woman was on them. Ella was checking Ashido over first. Her brow was furrowed in concern. Something was wrong. Air rushed passed me as Alithra ran passed and dove again.

She spiralled downward to the last three. She landed and was there longer enough so all three could get on. As they did the shield failed allowing the trees that had collapsed against it to fall inwards. The burning branches crashing down upon the group. Alithra leapt up evading the fire nimbly. Rangiku aided her pushing the fire away so they could escape safely.

I turned away but jerked back as I heard the agonised howl. My eyes followed the white as it flew over, crashing back down Hyorinmaru's scaled back. They steadily rose, I ran to Yuzu to check on her.

Her right cheek was lightly burned, both her arms red and blistering. She had covered her face with her arms. Her clothes were singed, giving way to her stomach which too had light burns across it. It seemed they'd gotten the shield up before worse could be done. Tears ran down Yuzu's cheeks as I ran my hands lightly on the burns. She sobbed quietly and tried stopping but couldn't. She was in pain that much I could see.

Rangiku moved toward us and began muttering things here and there. Healing spells, she wasn't the best but she was more than qualified to try helping Yuzu. I glanced at Alithra she was no longer in wolf form. Currently she was drinking deeply, and I took a good look at her injuries. She was burnt, her arms legs, her hair was blackened in areas. She was panting but when Ella stood and walked to her she refused to be healed. As she turned I saw a large burn on her the back her left shoulder. I'm guessing it was the cause of the crash. Somehow she had only been her burnt by it.

"Ichigo, where are the angels?" She asked shouting to me.

I shrugged. "I think they're still where we left them." I answered. She hissed her eyes hardening.

"Hitsugaya head to Michael." Alithra ordered sternly, without being over bearing.

"But what about the fire?" Toshiro asked glancing surprised at her.

"It's to help with the fire. Trust me." She replied quietly. He nodded and silently ordered Hyorinmaru to the Shinigami. Hyorinmaru lowered and curled on the ground as Alithra leapt off.

Michael stood raising an eyebrow as she stalked angrily toward him. "Yes Alithra?" He asked seemingly bored.

"Don't yes me. How about you and your divine buddies get off their pompous asses and help contain this cursed blaze." She snarled, yelling at him.

"No. Urahara defied my orders concerning Ichigo. He was supposed to have remained behind." He stated nonchalantly.

"NO. People are dying, the valley is burning." Yoruichi countered from the side appalled.

"And I care why?" He replied.

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot how you're with fires. So you'll let more people die just because you're afraid." Alithra prodded further her voice antagonising.

"I'm not afraid." He hissed lowly back.

"Really then you're a cold hearted bastard willingly to let more die in flames for your own stubbornness just like you did with..." She was screaming but she didn't finish as Michael's hand made contact with her face. He _slapped_ her. He _SLAPPED_ her.

He looked at her horrified, it seemed he'd never been pushed that far. Alithra turned back, crossing her arms and grinning imperiously at him. "I told you that I'd make you snap. Now Ichigo is older enough to make his own decisions. He is no longer a child who needs to be guided with every step nor is he one of your holy warriors for you to order around. So start containing this fire before it gets any worse." She growled frustrated. Michael looked coldly at her and nodded in a second he was gone, so was Gabriel.

"Hitsugaya you can continue with your previous task but get all the injured off." Yoruichi informed and he nodded, Ashido was lifted off quickly and laid down. Ella remained with him, there was no one else to heal his wounds. He was bad, his breathing was shallow and pain stricken. His burns severe, each blistering and the skin literally peeling off him. Yuzu followed reluctantly. Rangiku and the other two magicians who were injured remained to help and with three beats of Hyorinmaru's wings we were soaring in the sky. I watched the flashes of light on the fire's most northern, eastern, southern and western points. From each point pillars rose sending out a large shield to the two it was in between, creating a huge wall containing the inferno. The fire beat against it to no avail.

We skimmed very low, just above the flames and then we heard it, Hyorinmaru jerking to a sudden stop. It was a child screaming. We scanned looking for the owner of the cries.

"There." Rangiku shouted pointing to a rocky section. An island of rocks in the sea fire. A small boy was on the centre rock, the largest that was just under the treetops. Surrounding it were other boulders some small, others nearly as large as the centre one. Around the rocks were numerous small rivers and streams protecting the area just a little more. Hyorinmaru circled allowing us to concentrate on the fire around the boy and make it safer for Alithra to help him.

'Urahara near us there's child.' I thought rapidly, again the same recognition. I heard the familiar howling as Alithra rose again nearing us.

We'd successfully beaten the fire from the boy's immediate area. The swelter had died down but in reaction I felt some energy rising. I looked nervously at the others meeting eyes with Rangiku, she shrugged not knowing what it was.

Orana whizzed closer to us landing softly in human form as Alithra rushed to the child. Still the energy rose it came from the rocks the boys stood on. Orana ran forward screaming in terror.

"Alithra pull up. Get away." She screamed as loud as possible. Alithra didn't bat an eyelid as she angled herself to dive faster than the other times she'd done this time not slowing as she came within metres of her target. There was something desperate, something rushed and determined about her dive.

"Orana what's the matter?" Toshiro asked quietly.

"Pull away now." She ordered sternly, Hitsugaya obliged. I watched from the side as the force spiked. Time slowed as it burst forth, Alithra only metres away from grabbing the boy. Something erupted from below in several places. It consumed the boy forcing Alithra to evade but she wasn't quicker enough. It hit her. I was forced to shut my eyes as it became blindingly bright.

Hyorinmaru lurched away as the explosions occurred one after another in a chain reaction. Some of it breaking through the shield, forcing the angels to work once again. Hyorinmaru's growl of pain rang in my ears painfully. I realised that who'd ever had done this had backups in place. I felt myself cursing at the bastard who'd done this. Horror sunk deep into my soul as I scanned for her and came up with only a sliver of it, Alithra's reiatsu was virtually nonexistent and I couldn't pinpoint her location. All I knew is if she didn't get help soon she'd die, if it wasn't already too late.

Hyorinmaru hissed with every wing beat, one the eruptions had hit him, but luckily the blow had been deflected by his scales some of it had hit his softer underbelly. Where it was constantly pulled by the flapping motion. He lowered and landed, curling in a ball. One by one we filed off. I glanced around hoping against the odds to see Alithra walking around fine and healing. She was nowhere.

"What happened?" Urahara exclaimed confused. The rest of us were shaken.

"Firestones, that's what happened." Orana hissed, her eyes narrowed in anger. But above all I could see her worry. Alithra had been hit badly.

"So this wasn't an accident?" Asked a small water nymph. Her eyes were a bright blue and laced with worry.

"No, this was no accident. Where's Alithra?" Urahara stated, he then turned the events onto a path that we were thinking about. I heard the thudding paw beats stop from multiply parties. I looked around to see Miyako, Galeno, Xanthia, Lenya and _Nero _stare at us intently. I knew he'd betrayed us so why was he still here?

None of us answered and to my surprise I heard a shaken sob escape Orana's lips as she crumpled down to the ground. "Mother." Lenya replied lowly her eyes shadowed with fear and concern.

"She was hit... by one of the eruptions." Toshiro answered his tone cold and his face emotionless but it soon broke as we all stared at him. No one spoke, the Cruor Wolves gaped, and stood stunned and shaken.

"What?" Nero snarled. "How?"

"She went to save a child and didn't listen to Orana's advice. In the end she couldn't evade the eruption." Rangiku explained for once sullen and solemn.

"God Damn it." Nero growled, and it sounded genuine. "I'm going to find her."

"Nero the place just blew up. It's dangerous." Galeno tried.

"So?" He countered venomously.

"He's just saying Alithra wouldn't want you to risk yourself like that. No need to be so nasty." Xanthia bit back. He turned to her and glared, in an instant he was gone.

"What's with the act?" I muttered.

"I don't know, he sounded like he cared." Rukia replied. Wait What? I spun to see Rukia standing right behind me fine. She smiled slightly. She stepped forward to hug me, at least that's what I thought she was doing until her foot connected with my shin and her fist with my gut. I growled lowly as I sunk to the ground in pain.

"Stop being such an idiot and risking your life like that." She exclaimed whacking my head with her shoe which mind you was _still_ on her foot, a further _six_ times. I flashed away from her rubbing my head, scowling. The others glanced at one another worriedly.

"Um why is Nero heading out of the Valley?" Galeno interrupted asking dumbly.

"Bastard just proved his guilt." Grimmjow exclaimed.

"What?" Miyako asked.

"One of ya's a traitor, but I don't know who. Must be Nero since he's runnin." Caleb muttered. He had a faint burn on his forehead but that was it.

"Nero wouldn't betray us." Xanthia refuted her eyes alighting in rage.

"Well someone has and it's one of you dogs." Rangiku countered equally pissed.

Xanthia leapt at her tackling her over. They wrestled one another on the floor until they were pulled apart violently by Orana. "Just stop. It doesn't matter at the moment. For God sakes the fire is still burning and there are people still out there." She shrieked angrily.

"She's right. We need to get back to work. Fighting is doing nothing to help us only furthering us into Aizen's hands. That's why there's a traitor, it's in order to divide us." Urahara stated calmly. It was true, we needed to concentrate.

"Ichigo help the wolves in transporting water. You too Grimmjow and Nel. Get anyone capable of helping to do so." Yoruichi ordered. I nodded.

"Urahara get the harpies and were-birds in the air looking for survivors. Then inform Shota or I and we'll get them." Orana responded quickly. I smiled thankful for what she was doing.

"Right if the angels are done I'll get them to help you." Urahara said acceptingly. I shunpoed away to the lake to help with the ferrying. Grimmjow followed and so did Nel. We trailed the wolves to the lake.

**END of Ichigo's POV**

* * *

Urahara set off informing the other telepaths to inform the others of their duties. He immediately zeroed in on Michael's mental waves.

'Michael is the spell solid yet or not?' Urahara thought enquiringly.

'Nearly, something set us back though we're not sure what.' Michael replied instantly, waiting for the answer he knew Urahara to have.

'There were more explosions, Orana said they were firestones. When you're complete, head to the skies and help Orana and Shota with the rescuing.' Urahara requested mentally. He kept his voice stern but still respectful.

'Where's Alithra?' Michael questioned back. Grilling for an answer. He was meet by silence, Urahara unwilling to answer. 'Urahara?' Michael grilled, doubt clawing at his subconscious.

'She was hit... when the firestones erupted. We don't know her current whereabouts. Just somehow she's still alive. I'll inform the other shinigami' Urahara muttered regretfully. Michael cut the connection there feeling his side of the spell complete. It was only a temporary measure, hopefully with the many fighting the fire it would hold that much longer, or at least until we could get all the survivors out before resorting to the final measure.

He spread his wings and leapt beating his wings to gain altitude. When he was higher enough he let himself glide, scanning the area for survivors. Blocking the fire's path here and there. He swooped downward seeing a group of injured below where Karin's dragon circled. He pulled one by one onto the dragon. Ignoring the fawning girls who thanked him. He weaved passed them taking flight once more.

* * *

Toshiro waited patiently as Ella healed the burn on Hyorinmaru. He watched her work, eager to return to the skies and help. He began tapping his foot in irritation as the process lengthened.

"Hitsugaya-Taicho that will not make me work any faster." Ella reprimanded, thoroughly annoyed.

Toshiro glanced to side sheepishly. "Sorry Ella, I just want to help." He replied sincerely.

"Then help the benders fight the fire while I do this. Go on shoo." She smiled sweetly, waving her hand gently. She spoke politely her voice now calmer. Toshiro smiled slightly in thanks and ran to help the others.

He whipped out his sword, focusing his reiryoku into it as he slashed sending an ice wave toward the fire. He directed it so it was in front of the benders. Rukia turned in shock, but smiled when she saw who it was. Rangiku smiled as her Taicho joined them. Tatsuki was present as were another five wielders.

They nodded to one another in recognition then continued with their duty. Toshiro focused on the right side and Rukia on the left. He saw buckets upon buckets near them so they could access water. He summoned more ice and so did Rukia, together they made the air chill. He felt it become cooler and cooler, enjoying every second as it did. They forced the fire back, agonisingly slow, centimetre by centimetre. But still they pursued it was at least back instead of forward.

Toshiro pulled energy constantly from Hyorinmaru, he gave some to Rukia but he knew he wouldn't be able to keep it up for much longer. Soon some transporters arrived, Ichigo among them. Hitsugaya had an idea light up inside his mind. Kurosaki was the answer to his reiatsu problems. Ichigo could supply not just both of them but the other seven present, he did have a seemingly infinite amount.

"Kurosaki you need to stay here." Toshiro shouted.

"What? Why?" Ichigo asked confused. "I can't do anything here." He glanced at the others as they left, ready to follow but Toshiro persisted whilst fighting the fire.

"Yes you can. You can supply us with reiatsu." Toshiro argued. It dawned on them then. Ichigo slumped and sat on the ground. Opening a valve allowing his reiatsu out just a little more. But instead it flooded out surrounding them, he pulled it back immediately trying to control it. The others felt relief as he did the unbearable pressure going with it.

They absorbed his energy little by little, their efforts becoming stronger, they began pushing the fire back even more, to them far quicker than before. Ichigo shivered as the cold from those who were causing it surrounded him. But he stayed still, they needed this and he was resigned to it.

Hours past and this steady and agonising pace of teamwork continued, until Urahara contacted each of them. 'Everyone fall back, all the survivors have been found. The angels are going to put up a dome around the fire, when there is no longer any air the fire will die out.' His voice resounded in their heads.

They sighed, exhausted, and trudged back hurriedly. Soon the small group arrived into the camp where everyone was gathered. Rukia glanced around, Ashido was seriously injured and still unconscious, Kaien had minor burns now. Ikkaku was slightly worse and Yumichika was in a similar condition. Renji was only tired, it was obvious he had been with Tatsuki so he came to no harm. They weren't even anywhere near it when it happened.

Orihime's clothes were burned and damaged though she herself was fine. She rushed around assisting Ella with the treatment. Chad was bandaged in multiple areas, he laid there with his eyes open staring at the sky. Yuzu was slightly injured but she'd be okay. Karin was fine her wounds rather minor thanks to her elemental ability. Rukia sighed with relief as Caleb bounced around happily with Nel and Grimmjow. They too were in reasonable condition just dirty. Her eyes fell on Kanisawa, she was under Orihime's care, who Rukia saw was quite rough with her job. She stifled a chuckle at it. The Cruor wolves were fine, none were burnt, though Shota and Orana were singed and cut in areas but their ailments were healing rapidly.

Tanya was frazzled, her right cheek was bruised and swollen showing that she'd fallen. Down her neck her skin was red raw, her arms and legs blistering. They healed but it was slow. The blind nymph who'd selected Rukia to dance... Sophia, lay on the ground, badly burnt. Her skin blackened and blistered. Ella worked on her now. But Sophia seemed so broken, Rukia hoped dearly that she'd be okay. As Rukia glanced around her heart sunk to see Alithra was nowhere to be found.

"Yoruichi what about Alithra?" Rukia asked, everyone turned shocked, she heard growls from the wolves. And more distinctly Ichigo.

It was Michael who answered. "We can't wait anymore, the area she fell in is currently the worst. All of you are too tired to hold out any longer and that shield we put up can't go on forever." Michael stated defensively but there was sadness in his words.

"But..." Halili tried, but the shinigami left heading to the fire, ready to finish their deed.

"Orana do something, stop them." Karin snarled offensively.

"I can't, nor can any of us. They're right. The good of many cannot be sacrificed for one." She mumbled sadly yet resolute. Ichigo wanted to leap at them as did Grimmjow but Rukia and Nel gripped their arms drawing their attention as they waited for the inevitable.

* * *

**Nero's POV**

I sprinted rapidly, heading to where Alithra fell. I took the long way, it was the safest way and in the long run would probably quicker. I wouldn't have had to run around fires. I regretted that decision now. I needed to hurry, the angels were going to put the spell up any second if I'd taken the more dangerous way I would have ran through the fire with no concern to myself. I turned rapidly into my full wolf form. I was able to weave through the low under bush. Heading toward the roaring blaze. I ran into the flames not caring for my safety anymore.

I hissed feeling my fur burn, rapidly I turned into my humanoid wolf form. I had to get to her. I gripped the burning stone growling as I threw myself upward. It burned my paws causing me to move more rapidly, she was close, she had to be.

I sensed her yet I didn't. She was here and alive but I couldn't tell her exact position. Bastard. Damn why did she automatically have to hide her spiritually energy whenever she got hurt. It just made my job harder!

I leapt off the rocks onto compact dirt, narrowly missing the flames that burnt around me. I gasped my lungs filled with smoke and I felt hot. I was boiling. Unwillingly I reverted back into human form in order to become cooler.

I leapt and rolled on the ground as a tall maple tree crashed down behind me. I hissed as I skidded into a smaller fire. Damn it! My ears perked as I heard flapping. My head jerked up as a shinigami flew over. Shit! I sprinted, running faster, pushing myself harder. I splashed into a little creek near a rocky crag. The water scalded my feet but I ignored it, she was there.

She laid a bit in the water, it seared her skin. I ran up to her and picked her bridal style out of the water. I sprinted back heading the way I'd came. I looked down on her. She was unconscious and reasonably so. Her entire left side was burnt, seared, her flesh red and black. Her right side fared little better. It was bruised and cut with a few blistering burns. Her hair was in remarkably good, still rather white and there. She managed to take most of the damage on her body and not her face. Though there were a few shallow cuts and scorches.

I skidded to stop as I realised that the tree that had fallen before had cut me off. I held her closer me, her burnt side resting against my chest. I took a deep breath and phased turning into my humanoid wolf. I backed up a few steps before running and leaping through the fire. I covered her, protecting her from the voracious inferno. I hit the ground and rolled. I flung myself up heading out of the fire in the most direct route.

I could feel the buzz of energy pick up, I heard the chanting in the distance as the shinigami begun the spell. I leapt up onto the rock, ignoring the burning sensations in my padded paws. In seconds I'd leapt off it. I saw the spell taking effect, it was closing and quickly too. The area where it remained open was a wall of fire.

I launched forward seeing my window closing and getting smaller, I leapt through the flames and the gap. I twisted, hitting the ground on my back with a groan as the shield snapped closed. I stayed there letting go of my turned form. She was still breathing deeply, I felt blood soak my top. Knowing it was hers, I stood up shakily, sprinting back to the healers. Damn it, why did I have to go around the fire? My mistake may have just cost her life. I knew I couldn't waste the time I took to get here. I wasn't going round, I wasn't going round the cliff I was jumping down it. I turned and began pushing myself as harder as I could go. Her weakening pulse forcing me to go faster.

**END of Nero's POV**

**

* * *

**

**Rukia's POV**

I watched the spell begin enclosing the fire. I knew Alithra would have wanted this but I hated letting her die. I knew whose fault this was. _Nero_. The bastard's great plan to betray us. I hated him so god damn much. Tears soaked my face; I felt my grip droop on Ichigo's arm, falling to the ground. I shook in grief. Ichigo pulled me into his arms and sat on the ground with me in his lap.

Caleb ran to me and stood sadly in front of me. I glanced up at him and pulled him into my arms hugging him tightly. Ichigo's arms wrapped around both of us. Isshin held Yuzu, while Toshiro and Karin cuddled up to one another. Karin cried silently into his chest, clutching his shoulder.

It was hitting us all at this moment. We were killing Alithra to save ourselves. I heard Kaien comfort someone. I glanced to him to see Miyako in his arms tears falling, sobs racking her body. Galeno was quiet with Xanthia standing near him, her eyes focused on something not there, as if she was remembering past events. Emmet and Leyna stood near their mother with Tanya, all unable to process her death. Balthazar's lip were in a hard line as he stood near Lucifer and Maeve both were stoic, though their eyes watered slightly. Halili sat on the ground tears falling freely, her body shaking. She recoiled at anyone who tried to sooth her.

Rangiku held Hisagi's hand tight in her own. Her eyes were clenched shut tightly and she bit her lip, but despite her efforts tears fell. Even Yoruichi's eyes watered, her head resting on Urahara's shoulder as he held her tightly. His own cheek resting on top of her head. Orihime kept healing to distract herself from what was happening. She busied herself but when Ishida gripped her arm she broke down into sobs. Wailing in his arms and gripping his shirt frantically.

Kanisawa was quiet, even she had tears lines down her face. No one spoke or moved. Only tears fell and sobs were heard. An hour past and still we remained stiff and silent. I could still feel as the angels continued the spell. It was taking a long time, or maybe they were doing it on purpose to avoid us.

"Healer, I need I healer." Someone shouted. Instantly I recognised it as Nero's. So the bastard needed to be healed. What did he stand on a sharp rock? Ichigo stood and turned growling but stopped short when Nero came into sight.

He stood burned, bruised and cut, he was panting, his breathing ragged and short. He looked exhausted. In his arms was Alithra. Immediately Ella was up barking orders. Nero complied laying Alithra gently down on the lush grass.

Ella ran around gathering things here and there. Whispering words there and here. I gasped when I saw how bad Alithra was. She was scorched all across her body, red raw and blackened to a crisp. She had lacerations across her stomach, her arms, her legs... everywhere. She had fallen badly. Her white jacket was stained red from the blood oozing out of an injury. I shut my eyes when I saw how it had happened, one of her ribs had broken and pierced through her skin. Ichigo tightened his grip around me.

I opened my eyes again, her right arm was burnt just as bad as her left and it was at odd angles to her body. Her shoulder had dislocated and her elbow broken. More bone poked out of her calves blood spilling out. It was a miracle she wasn't dead. Her face had a shallow cut across her left cheek, her nose and above her right eye. Her chin was singed, skin peeling off easily. Her right ear had been ripped.

Urahara began pushing us away to give Ella and the other healers room to work. Orihime joined them and when the Shinigami had returned and gotten over their shock, they did their part in healing Alithra.

Yoruichi guided us away to give the healers peace so they could focus on their tasks. There was a distinct cheer above us knowing Alithra was in good hands.

"Nero?" Halili asked quietly and concerned.

"What?" He snapped, I turned to him alarmed, he was such an ass.

"Nero don't snap at Halili, she didn't do this. Come off it you should have expected this the moment you joined." Emmet reprimanded lightly. His eyes narrowed in sorrow.

"Hmph, you're right. But it doesn't mean I have to like it." Nero huffed arrogantly, my dislike for him was peeking until he suddenly slumped, and all the hatred and cruelty seemed to wash away. "I... I don't get why she always does it. She gets herself in idiotic situations and then gets hurt it's like she doesn't care whether she lives or dies." He sighed resigned.

"Sounds like someone I know." I whispered turning on Ichigo. He shrugged and smirked. "Actually I've been good lately, I have something to live for now." He muttered in my ear. I felt myself warm at those words.

"Oi Nero, why did you expect her to have changed?" Renji questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Because I did, we all did. When we were younger we were all just as reckless but we grew wiser, it seems she hasn't." Nero growled darkly.

"I beg to differ on that one. Alithra is wiser because she's experienced more than us. When we broke apart we secluded ourselves the twins didn't. Alithra gained a family on a few occasions and lost them all. Now her family was in danger during the fire and she did all she could to save them when she couldn't do it for the others. That's Alithra's way and that's her legacy not the bloodshed." Miyako enlightened her voice calm and tired.

"Wrong." I spun to see who had spoken it was Balthazar. "Her legacy is what she is remembered for and that is the bloodshed. It's why I follow her because she is the only one worthy of my loyalty." He hissed his voice proud of the past.

"Loyalty? Do you even know what that is Balthazar?" Nero growled angrily, his blood coloured eyes narrowed in rage.

"Yes, are you sure you do?" Balthazar stated flippantly. Nero snarled and turned on his foot leaving the clearing. Balthazar smiled cruelly, he looked so demented, so cold there. I felt myself clamour internally to get away from him.

We remained quiet waiting for the news. My thoughts wandered to Ashido, when I'd first met him. He tested my skills with the sword and deemed them unsatisfactory. I remember huffing at the remark but after that he helped in my training, sparring with me whenever I asked to. More of my tears fell, they were working on him as well, but he was mortal where Alithra was immortal. I felt my stomach clench at the chance of his death. There was only so much a healer could do and the rest was up to the injured. And Sophia, she didn't deserve this like she didn't deserve to be born blind.

I had faith in the skills of our healers so I believed they would survive. I shut my eyes and stopped my tears, and rested my head on Ichigo's shoulder. He fidgeted and l looked up on his face. He scowled lightly hiding his emotions from me but deep in his amber eyes I saw the worry evident in him.

I raised my hand and caressed his face gently. I was being selfish, here one of the few people Ichigo could truly call family was on the brink of death. He had lost more than me and fought harder than me to keep it. I found myself angry with Alithra, she had risked her life so carelessly when so many people cared for her. But as I tried blaming her for this but I found myself coming up blank, it wasn't her fault. I understood why she couldn't sit by and let this all happen. It was the same reason I couldn't, nor Ichigo nor anyone else.

My heart sunk at the revelation, we were in danger and she went out to protect us, to her it was her duty. We were guests on her territory. Even worse this was her true home, this was where her pack and family were murdered so she couldn't see it happen again. I shook my head leaning against Ichigo's chest, I cried silently. Ichigo embraced me and ran his hands up and down my back gently massaging me in order to calm me.

So many people had been hurt, some lay dying, others fought to survive and more had already died. How many friends had we lost, how many would remain cripple all because of one damned person, of whose identity I wasn't sure of anymore. When Nero returned with Alithra doubts had formed to whether he really was the traitor or not.

More hours past, leading us deep into the night before we got any news concerning the injured.

"Everyone, we've done all we can for the injured, the healers on watch shall try help them further but you can visit them now." Ella announced her voice sounding tired. She was drained from all the healing and she deserved rest but I knew she'd be one of the first to watch over the injured.

Steadily we rose and headed to our makeshift infirmary. "Ichigo who are we going to see first?" I uttered eyes downcast.

"Ashido. I know you want to see him and Sophia, they're near each so we'll go there first." Ichigo answered holding me tight. I paused and twirled in front of him trying to decipher his emotions. His damn scowl got in the way, hiding all emotion from me.

"Ichigo..." He stopped me by tenderly gripping my chin touching my lips.

"Rukia her pack has the right to see her first, and you want to see Ashido first, he's dear to you, he's been there a long time for you..." He started patiently before I quickly interceded.

"She's been there even longer for you." I muttered pulling away from his tender hold.

"Yes..." He paused remaining quiet for a few seconds. "Rukia I won't lie to you. Ashido got hurt bad, real bad and healers can only do so much. Ella isn't sure he'll survive, there is a slight chance he will live but..."

"But what? It ain't good, well Alithra was worse, we all know it's a miracle she's still breathing." I hissed allowing my speech to go common for a second.

Ichigo's fist clenched. "I... I don't know what to say. It isn't good so please Rukia let's go see him and Sophia." He whispered his eyes pain ridden. Oh! He was hurting, he knew better than anyone that Alithra might die. He wanted to see her after the wolves were gone. He wanted to see the others, so he could watch over her later. I understood how it was. When Hisana... became ill, I stayed beside her side watching over her. I heard the screams and still remembered Hisana's iron grip on my hand as she experienced the pain. I watched her die helpless to do anything but be there. And that's what Hisana had needed just someone to have been there for her as she passed so she could rest in peace, knowing someone was there, that someone cared for her. Or that's what I'd thought. It was the same for Ichigo.

I nodded and took his hand clutching it as we walked to where Ashido lay.

* * *

Okay Cliffy, sorta. Okay so we've got injured and dead. There will be be a few deaths of those who have been used a bit in the story. Though I'm not saying who.

So what did you all think? I hope you liked it.

Next Chapter: Traitor part 3: Fire's Consquences: As the fire passes our heroes begin to understand the cost of war. The traitor is still among them and they are beginning to doubt their assumptions but as the traitor causes more damage suspicious arise further. Some due to valid concern others purely based on gut instinct. The only thing truly know it is in one of the Cruor wolves.

**Note:**So far I've written up about 27 chapters and a half, I think.

Remember review this chapter and read the next. Screw goals. I'll be happy with whatever I get.


	27. Chapter 27: Traitor: Part 3:

Hey everyone, this is my first story for bleach and also my first story for fanfiction. So it will not be perfect.

Sorry if I made any mistakes in this chapter.

Please no Flames, but Constructive criticism, advice and ideas are accepted, as it will help me write this story and improve it.

I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does, I only own the OCs, plotline and Ideas(some have been inspired though)

**Word count: **9029 in 17 and a half pages.

Warning some course language, some sexual reference, and there is violence. Also there are some OCs but they only help the story work and the characters might be oocish but this an AU story.

6 reviews for the last chappie. So thanks to TAKCH1, Hatake Tsughi, Ruki09, my newest reviewer debbijedigirl and my double reviewer xwhitemoonx for reading and reviewing last chapter. Thanx for your comments and criticisms and mostly patience.

Remember if you have any questions about the fic just ask.

And Chapter 27 really really really long chapter. I think it's my longest to date. Jeez 9000 words I really don't have a life. lol. Anyway here it is I hope you all enjoy it.

Oh by the way The chapter bar thingy up top only says Chapter 27: Traitor Part 3 cause it can't hold this chapter's full name. Oopsie.

* * *

Chapter 27: Traitor Part 3: Fire's Consequences

* * *

Rukia sullenly trudged to Ashido gripping Ichigo's hand in a vice like fashion. Tears fell as she neared him and saw his true state. He'd been burned horrifically. His limbs were limp beside him, his eyes shut and he did not fidget. Only the steady rise and fall of his chest and the sparse pain ridden cries showed he was alive.

Alongside him Orana stood and Catherine sat, immediately Rukia felt bile rose. It seemed the better healers were busy and Ashido was left with a pompous angel to take care of him. "It seems his life doesn't matter that much to you at all." Rukia snapped loudly yanking her hand away from Ichigo. He stared at her alarmed and did not dare comment.

"Excuse me, his life is indeed is important." Catherine counted her manner made her seem offended.

"Oh really then why are you here instead of a better healer?" Rukia pointed out angrily.

"Better healer?" Ichigo asked dumbly.

"Yes better healer. Ella or Michael or Gabriel or anyone but some arrogant shinigami whose abilities I wouldn't trust as far as I couldn't throw her." Rukia retorted cruelly pointing rudely at Catherine.

Catherine however simply huffed ignoring Rukia completely. "Don't ignore me, I want a damn proper healer for him." Rukia demanded her eyes cold and hateful.

"_Proper healer!_ Rukia, Ashido has a frigging angel taking care of him! Why are you complaining?" Ichigo reasoned.

Before Rukia answered, Orana began speaking. "Ichigo is right. Ella is a very talented healer, the best _human_ one we have but not the best. That title goes to Catherine, she is one of the _angel's_ best. She is here because we do care for Ashido."

"Sure, then why isn't she with Alithra if she's so good." Rukia bit back rudely.

"Because Ashido is in a more precarious situation because he's human. For God's sake stop being so thick skulled. We all agreed that the cases would be numbered from most critical to least then have healers assigned accordingly, no bias based on who they are. Alithra is by far the worst but she unlike Ashido has regenerative capabilities, therefore we decided Ashido was in a far more potentially dangerous situation." Catherine reprimanded her eyes narrowed in frustration as she explained in detail. Rukia paused and nodded her lip a hard line.

Rukia stepped closer and settled beside Ashido's side. She gripped his hand tightly willing that he be okay. Ichigo stood beside her quietly his hand at the small of her back giving her what comfort he could. Rukia's guard arrived moments later all sitting beside their injured comrade in a sobering peace.

Voices rose and footfalls could be heard as people began rushing around frantically. Ichigo turned to see the Cruor wolves ushered away rapidly from where Ichigo knew Alithra was being treated.

The wolves migrated to where Ashido lay seeing faces were familiar with.

"What's going on?" Orana questioned immediately.

"Not sure they moved us out of there without an answer. Ella will tell us when she's ready." Miyako answered barely above a whisper. She silently moved to where Kaien sat and without speaking she dropped beside him and ran her hands through his hair trying to put him at ease. Kaien responded instantly and pulled her into his arms, he sighed as Miyako resumed running her hands through his hair.

"I hope Ashido will be okay." Halili muttered worriedly.

"You hope he'll be okay? You barely know him." Renji snapped heatedly at the kind hearted wolf.

Emmet and Galeno both growled lowly at him ready to retort back but Halili stood up for herself. "You're right, I barely do. But I do know he is kinder than most. He was the first outside of the Ethereals to greet us. Kindness like that to us from our own kind is rare let alone from humans. So don't think I'm not sincere in my hope for his survival." Halili countered her tone strong and not the usual bouncy and soft one she generally used. The group simply stared astonished at her. During the time she'd been here, all the taunts and insults that'd been thrown at her, she'd taken with a sweet smile. She never defended herself, never taunted back and most certainly never snapped like she just had.

Nero smirked at her and clapped quietly. "Go Halili. About time you spoke up for yourself." He congratulated genuinely.

"Yeah, I guess even I couldn't take this much in such a short time." She sighed closing her eyes.

The group remained in an awkward silence neither risking breaking the peace over them for an argument. "How is he?" Michael asked as he strode to the group surrounding Ashido.

Catherine remained silent for moment looking down. "Honestly, not good. I doubt even Seheiah could call his spirit back from deaths embrace. I'm sorry but he's too far gone." She stated humbly.

"No there has to be something, healers are supposed to be able to heal, god damn it." Rukia cursed her eyes alight with rage standing up abruptly.

"Rukia there are limits on everything, if healers could whisk away all ailment with a click of their fingers then none would die and there would be an imbalance. So stop being a child, all mortals die some just pass earlier than others." She uttered coldly before standing and walking away.

"Catherine..." Michael tried but she ignored him, heading to another area where she could be of more use.

"So is that it... Ashido's going to die." Renji muttered his eyes losing their usual gleam as he stared down at his friend.

"I'm afraid so." Michael responded before turning on his foot and leaving the clearing. Rukia stared after them, biting her lip and falling into Ichigo's arms, she nuzzled into his chest for comfort. "It's not fair." She cried.

* * *

**Rukia's POV**

Whoever did this would pay when I found them. Ashido was one of my guards but he like the rest was more than that, he was one of my friends. He was family. And now he was dying and there was nothing we could do. I raised my head as Orihime trudged into the clearing following Ella.

Ella observed Ashido carefully as Orihime spoke. "I could try reversing it, it worked on some of the others." With it I dared to hope. As the days passed, Orihime's power was seen to differ from normal healing techniques. It healed after a fashion and as she learnt to close the area she wanted to heal the effects were greatly improved. It seemed it reversed what happened instead of actually healing, was it possible that she could help Ashido.

"No... Catherine is right. We've done all we can, even if you knew how to fully apply your powers, I doubt you would have been able to recall his soul." Ella replied. She went to leave without glance at any of us until Galeno spoke, his deep voice carrying in the silence.

"How's Alithra?"

Ella looked up and it was then I saw just how warn she really was. She looked older, her eyes had dark circles underneath them and she was pale. Ghostly so. "She had a relapse. We had to work quickly to prevent her from dying. We managed to, but she's just not healing fast enough like she usually does, I fear something else is at work here." Ella sighed running her hand through her hair.

"Relax Ella it's Alithra. Everything will be fine when she wakes up." Nero said simply.

"What?" Kaien asked confused as he glared at the possible traitor.

"She has this thing when she falls unconscious where she uses her reiatsu to prevent as much damage as possible while keeping it hidden. It slows her healing ability considerably but not completely. She's drained hence the repercussions." Nero explained quietly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Ella hissed. Seems she was ready to unleash her frustrations on someone. Hey why not the person most believed to be the cause of it.

"Look Alithra relapsed because her reiatsu is low, correct?" Leyna asked raising an eyebrow.

"Mostly." Ella replied shortly.

"This probably happened because while unconscious, her abilities kept her alive but took a toll on her reiatsu. If Nero had found her any later she most likely would have been dead before the barrier was able to kill her. So just sustain her reiatsu levels and she will do the rest." Leyna stated seriously. Ella looked at her analysing each aspect of her before nodding her head and returning to Alithra. Orihime followed, the two healers conversed lowly before separating.

"I think we better go." Halili mumbled shyly. Nero glanced up frowning, Halili jerked her head indicating to me and Ichigo. I watched Nero shut his eyes understandingly before leaving with a mutter as a goodbye. One by one they left each uttering an apology for the turn in events with Ashido. It was then I realised one was missing, a woman, Maeve. Where was she? I wanted to ask but they'd left and I didn't know whether I could hold a decent conversation at this point in time. Even now I could feel it, his life force weakening and slipping further away. I bit back tears as memories flashed through my mind. All the wolves left except Miyako who stayed with Kaien.

I sat stiff in Ichigo's lap as I watched Ashido struggling, even now he fought for life despite the situation. He practised what he preached and he taught me to fight until the very end, until my last breath. And I would, what he taught me would not be forgotten.

Ichigo moved slightly adjusting how I sat. I sensed in his movements his tension and realised soon why. I turned to him and touched his cheek lightly. "Go I'll be fine, I'll come see her soon." I whispered. He looked down at me, and I saw the sadness in his eyes. I stood up and away from his embrace and waited for him to leave. He stood quickly glancing back before walking away, my eyes following his disappearing form.

I sat on the ground depressed, something was different now, I didn't know what but something told me that my future with Ichigo wasn't going to be as easy as I first thought. I quickly pushed it aside realising it was not the time for it. My eyes roamed the faces of those gathered, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Hisagi, Rangiku, Kaien, Miyako, Renji, Chad and Orana. Each wore an expression of grief as they looked on upon Ashido as it came closer to his passing.

**End of Rukia's POV**

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

I trudged away from Rukia, I could feel her lingering gaze as I left. I sighed as Alithra came into view. Ella sat beside her, finally succumbed to her exhaustion as she snoozed lightly. My eyes scanned falling on a dark haired girl who sat and watched Alithra.

It took me a while to realise it was the wind elementalist who was with Rukia, the one I felt like I knew. I padded lightly to Alithra's other side and tenderly rubbed her shoulder giving her some reiatsu. I felt the girls eyes bore into me and I immediately met them. The vibrant shock of orange eyes hit with a vengeance and even more so as I took in her whole face.

"Senna." I uttered in disbelief. What was she doing here?

"**Oh, I remember her, lucky Alithra got there else then she'd have been a screaming mess today." **Hichigo growled satisfaction distinct in his voice.

'What?' I thought back rapidly.

He chuckled darkly before answering. **"What did you think I was going to kill her? No it have hurt you more, if she was alive after the trauma of the torture I'd have done on her. You'd have to look on her face just to have her scream about the horror we did that night the moment she saw you. Much more hurtful, King." **He cooed triumphantly as he felt me shudder mentally. His chuckles echoed in my mind as he retreated away.

I brought myself to the present moment and I focused on Senna. Her eyes had narrowed as I spoke her name, her brows furrowing as she recognised me. "Ichigo." She stated tersely. That kind of hurt. Then I don't blame her, I did murder her entire village. I felt completely out of my element as I looked at her, my eyes never leaving her mandarin ones. Shit! Senna, the person I considered my closest friend for that period time, the person who I hurt, the person who ran, the person who hates me was sitting in front of me.

"Umm..." I started looking away.

"Don't you think you should leave?" She snapped, her tone cold not a trace of the one I was used. I rolled my eyes involuntarily, I wasn't leaving.

"No. Senna, what are you doing here?" I asked astounded.

"None of your concern. Now leave, I don't think we need a demon around here ruining the healing process." She hissed lowly at me. I shook my head and looked down.

"Senna, I have a right to be here..." I tried explaining before she cut across. "No you don't. You have no right to show your face in front of me." She growled, her lips turned in a feral snarl.

"One problem Senna, this isn't about you. I'm not here for you. I'm here for Alithra. If it wasn't for her then I wouldn't even be alive." I snapped back, my own scowl deepening.

"Big pity there if you'd died. Better for the world." She stated cruelly.

"Better for the world? Okay with a pissed off demon now in control of huge amount power ready to get back at those who sent it to hell when it gets out, it's a fantastic notion. Real better for the world." I responded sarcastically.

"Don't talk to me like that you filthy demon!" She exclaimed, I simply raise an eyebrow at the insult. "That'll probably happen anyway. You just get close to people, lie to them to get them to trust you and then do something terrible and stab them in the back. You don't deserve pity, you deserve to rot in hell." She snarled at me. Her eyes alight with a dangerous gleam.

I huffed and closed my eyes. "Jeez Senna you make it sound like I wanted everything to happen like this. And I never said I wanted pity." I stated offhandedly. My heart twinged slightly. I cared about her but I no longer thought much about the insults and the hate I received.

"Like you didn't."

I jerked upwards glaring at her. She leaned back at the sudden change in my demeanour. Okay maybe I still cared... a little. "Don't you say that to me Senna, when you don't even know what happened." I growled dangerously.

"I don't know what happened? You tortured and murdered all my friends and families for kicks." She bit back nastily.

"See you don't know what happened since you ran away before I could explain it..." I retorted back before being interrupted heatedly. "Explain! What's there to explain? You're a demon what else is there to say."

"Nothing, nothing at all because I'm through trying to explain. Screw it, go about in your little world and think that of me because I honestly don't care." I snarled shrugging my shoulders. "It'll be the same with you as the others." I sighed, looking away.

"Others? So you slaughtered more than just my village. Wow now I don't feel so alone." She accused.

"What? No, wait yes, kind of... Arg." I tried defending hopelessly. She smirked victoriously at my downcast face. I just didn't know anymore. What was the point of trying to convince someone of something they'll never believe? I just had enough.

"Are you going to leave?" Senna questioned her tone lacking any cheer.

"No Senna. You'll just have to deal with me." I stated as I gave Alithra more reiatsu. The change was more evident than the last. Some of the bruises vanished rapidly before my eyes. I knew while her external injuries would heal quickly, her internal ailments would take more time and then more still until she was back in prime condition. I knew she'd make it, all we had to do is stop her from doing something stupid before she's ready and we're right. Sounds easy, but I'm not counting on it.

"Why did you become a demon?" Senna asked tentatively after a few minutes of silence.

I looked at her examining her face. She looked genuinely interested. "I didn't choose Senna. I'm a chosen and the bastard, who I was elected to be bound to happened to stumble across me." I growled sarcasm dripping off my already drenched words.

"Oh. So that night..." She began, I swear I heard a piteous note for me in her voice.

"Was him, yeah. But it's still my fault, I hadn't learned by then that he would just stop with one." I muttered more to myself than her.

"So you let him have control when I got hurt and from there it spiralled out of control?" She asked her eyes scanning me.

"Pretty much. Look Senna I'm sorry for what happened, a lot has changed since then." I answered quietly still not meeting her eyes.

"Like what?" She asked surprised, I could hear a trace of vindictiveness return.

"Like the fact that I can stop him now, that I can actually control him... most of the time. Now the only one who has to live with his tortures is me." I replied finally daring to look up at her. Her eyes had softened filling with compassion of the young girl, who used to rescue injured animals despite the risk to herself. Great now I feel like an injured animal.

"You live with that torture?" She asked shocked and unbelieving.

"Worse, much worse. They died with their pains, I have to keep living with it but it doesn't matter. How did you become an elementalist?" I asked quietly.

"Honestly I don't know. But Alithra found me a few years ago before it got too bad and helped me find another to train me. So I've been around." Senna replied smiling sweetly.

"Hmm, wonder why she didn't tell me?" I mumbled and looked at Alithra confused. I shouldn't be surprised she's hidden a lot of things from everyone. I remained silent not wanting to cause another confrontation. I watched as she slowly healed, well in the terms of humans really fast but for her slow.

"You really are worried for her, aren't you?" Senna asked quietly, staring down at the lush grass. I nodded. In all my life, I'd never seen her, this hurt. She was one who watched over me when I got hurt or he took over. She was the one who stopped him countless times, wait maybe she did get hurt, I just never noticed or she never let me see. Yeah as if I could feel any worse than I do now.

An hour passed between us in silence neither making anymore attempts at conversion, I nor she was in the mood. I turned my head as I heard soft footsteps. Rukia walked toward me her face downcast, eyes hidden. I rose quickly and with a single shunpo I was beside her. She paused and tried brushing passed me but tenderly grabbed her arm and whirled her back in front. I pushed up her chin so I could see her face.

Her face was streaked with tears, her eyes still wet and red from when she'd been crying. Above that she looked exhausted and depressed. I pulled her closer allowing her some comfort. "He's dead." She cried lowly.

"I'm sorry Rukia." I muttered quietly. I was bordering on pitying her but I didn't want to. It never helped and I loathe pity. But I knew deep down she needed to hear it from me.

"Real sorry I imagine." Senna growled. I shut my eyes and huffed before turning with Rukia to go back and sit next to Alithra, all the while ignoring Senna and her reinstated glare. She hissed at me. "So does she know or you planning to hurt her?" Senna grilled angrily. Why was she suddenly so pissy? Females, yeesh!

"Yes she does." I stated tersely.

"Really, why don't I believe you? So Rukia do you know about him being a murderer or what you don't care as long as it isn't your precious family?" Senna snapped hurtfully.

Rukia's head jerked up her eyes narrowed her whole demeanour cold. "Yes I do know and I do care. And for your information he has hurt my family, he accidently killed my sister. But I learned to forgive because I actually understand his situation." Rukia retorted icily.

Senna sneered before throwing another insult. "Well didn't you bring another meaning to selling your soul to a demon?"

"Senna enough." I growled. It wasn't the time to argue and I didn't feel like being beaten down again.

"Why? Don't like having it pointed out, that no matter what you won't change?" She quizzed rhetorically. I went to answer but another voice interrupted.

"Well someone's ignorant." It was Nero his voice was light and condescending will a sliver of a sarcastic edge. He stood leaning against an oak tree his eyes half closed. Who knows how long he'd been there.

"Ignorant isn't the word I'd use to describe him." Senna snarled her orange orbs alight with fury. I felt myself cringe imagining what she would describe me as, I was sure I wouldn't like it.

"Actually I was talking about you girly." He grumbled seemingly annoyed at having her talk to him. Hang on was Nero defending me, seriously this is getting weird.

"Excuse me, ignorant! He's the bastard who massacred my entire village and who knows how many others..." She exclaimed before abruptly being interrupted by Nero.

"Fourteen."

"What?" She asked suddenly stupefied.

"It's how many villages he has massacred. Maybe, wait no, that's how many Alithra was able to stop, wait no. Ah right she stopped it eight times but she was unable to in another six." He muttered confusingly. What? Alithra counted!

"See a god damned murderer. And murderers don't change." She growled.

Nero huffed, opening his blood red eyes. "I really hate ignorant people, I don't know how the others can deal with them." He sighed tiredly.

"I'm not ignorant." Senna claimed defensively.

Nero jumped up his energy returning and walked until he was in front of Senna. "Sure you're not." He stated sarcasm underlying his cheerful tone.

"Let me tell you..." Senna tried before Nero intervened again. "No let me tell you this, once upon a time ago, I, along with the Cruor wolves, led by Alithra, slaughtered and tortured people. Guess what? _We_ did it for _kicks!_ Unlike Ichigo there, we didn't have a demon taking over us. Yeah, we could blame some of it on the compulsion but no matter what, we listened to it and we _wanted _to do it. We _enjoyed_ doing it." He hissed, his voice light and cheery as if he was proud of what they'd done. I glanced at Rukia, she looked concerned and I didn't blame her, I was too.

Senna shivered as Nero continued to watch her, grinning maliciously and I readied myself should this escalate in the wrong direction. Senna overcame her uncomfortableness and shot up, slapping Nero before she walked away glaring at us as she did.

Nero sighed and plopped down on the ground rubbing his cheek. "Some people really don't see anything passed their own hatred." There he went changing again, he seemed depressed not the same maniac he had just showed us.

"It was an act." Rukia stated surprised.

"Yeah, Ichigo you care about her." Nero declared quietly. It wasn't a question.

"Yes. She was my best friend when it happened... it's just some part of me..." I paused not knowing how to explain it.

"Needs her to forgive and... understand." He finished, I nodded silently. "If she really is the friend you remember then she'll forgive you. If not, then you don't need people like that, not when you've got someone who cares for you like Rukia does, not to mention everyone else." He advised gently.

"Wait, why are you actually being nice and not an asshole that looks like he wants to murder everyone?" I thought without realising I'd uttered anything.

"Hmm, I guess I don't feel like it today." He answered.

"Wait! I said that out loud. Shit!" I replied. He simply chuckled. "Don't worry about it I probably deserve worse."

"I don't know about that." I stated he couldn't have done anything as bad as Hichigo.

"Ichigo..." Rukia tried but I ignored her and paced slightly away.

"Well I do. You have no idea of the destruction we sowed. We didn't exactly call ourselves Cruor wolves for nothing. When we formed we intended to spill as much blood was possible and those intentions were definitely practised to their fullest." He retorted his eyes blazing with pain and disgust at those past memories.

I glanced warily at him and shrugged, he felt different today. His reiatsu was neutral, not angry, not threatening, just calm and indifferent. I turned away and sat next to Alithra, Rukia followed and clasped my hand in hers comfortingly. Simultaneously, she rested her head on my shoulder. Nero strode to the other side looking down on Alithra's still form. I turned my eyes to him, he seemed genuinely concerned, even pained at seeing Alithra like this.

My head snapped back to Rukia when I heard her yarn. I smiled gently at her tired face as she began dozing off. "Rukia go to bed I'll be fine here without you." I murmured lowly in her ear.

"But..."

"No buts. Jeez you've drained yourself fighting the fire don't push yourself anymore than you need to." I reprimanded lightly my brow furrowing as I spoke. She lazily nodded giving up on arguing with me for once. She strolled lethargically away, her head dipping every now and again due to her exhaustion. I sighed relieved that she was going to get some rest. I leaned back laying on the lush grass and stared at the sky. But soon shut my eyes when I saw nothing but clouds, allowing memories to run through my mind.

"Hey Nero where were you when the fire started?" I inquired.

"The cookery area, I got out just before the fire broke out." He muttered. I jerked up growling but he was long gone. Bastard! He was playing us all. I knew my instincts were right, I shouldn't have doubted them. All I knew was that I was going to make Nero pay.

**"Ooh goodie king, about time you started thinking along my lines." **Hichigo laughed maliciously. I cringed at his words, but there was a part of me that didn't mind. Nero needed to be taught a lesson and if Hichigo could help with then for once I really didn't mind.

**End of Ichigo's POV**

* * *

**Urahara's POV**

I paced gently heading to the viewpoint to think about the turn of events. The air was silent, no one stirred, they were all sound asleep. Exhausted from the day's work. With Alithra unconscious, problems were going to arise between the wolves, I knew that much. I trained my mind seeking Yoruichi. She was with Michael heading to where the were-dogs were last sighted. They hadn't arrived yet and in all the chaos I doubt many would be alive if they had.

I too was tired but I had more work to do. We had a traitor in our midst and I had to figure out who it was soon before they struck again. I managed to discern that the fire had been created from multiple explosions. The explosions had been caused by firestones which had erupted because someone had enchanted them and set them off later on.

I knew I could count out a few, some had been with others. Halili was clean, she'd been with Orana at the time of the fires' beginning. Xanthia and Galeno were with Alithra and Tessai. Miyako with Kaien, Balthazar had been near the meeting clearing with me near and none of us had sensed any reiatsu spike to indicate the setting off of the stones. The others I was unsure about, though Alithra was adamant about it not being Nero before the fire had occurred. Though for the first time I doubted her judgement. These wolves were her friends, she was thinking with her heart not her head and that was a grave mistake.

I continued to mull as I walked, as I did a chill crept up my spine. Something was watching me, stalking me as if I was prey. I whirled seemingly feeling the hot breath on my neck but there was... nothing.

I huffed, my mind was playing tricks on me because of my desire to sleep. In all my life I'd never slept so little. Despite my conviction that there was nothing there the chill remained and so did the feeling of being hunted. I looked up at the sky it was dark and clouded. No light shone to illuminate the landscape, leaving only blackness. I resumed walking but then I felt it, the rush of air.

I leapt back hissing as my forehead was racked across. Blood leaked down obscuring my vision further. I tried wiping it, hoping foolishly that the blood would stop. Growling echoed in front of me, I knew from years of dealing with Alithra and other wolves that it was angry.

I blinked making out a dark smudge in front of me coming toward me. My hand went straight to my hilt and I automatically unsheathed my sword. I heard it launch at me and rolled away hitting the compact dirt. I huffed I could use my blood shield to help defend me and my more arcane abilities. Let's say when I told Rukia what I was I lied. I wasn't just a telepath but an alchemist my specialty being solutions of various kinds. I evolved it into inventing, using my arcane abilities to make inanimate objects more useful. But alas now is most certainly not the time to think of such things.

I spun as I heard the sound of claws scratching the dirt. I heard the leap and flicked my blade. I felt it make contact, heard it cut into the flesh and the agonised howl that rang out. It pulled away circling me. I tried reading its thoughts but nothing, I was being blocked. I grinned grimly, knowing I was facing the traitor. Whoever had put the blocks on this wolf had done a masterful job, not only couldn't I break through but it managed to cover the other Cruor wolves as if it had been designed to muddle me.

I sensed it circle closer and closer, nearing me I heard the snarling and smelt the rabid breath as it closed on me. Launching forward I swung but my blade and met nothing.

"Oh Urahara are you out of your element tonight." The deepened and ragged voice sounded behind me. I turned shocked at my miss calculation. I felt the claws tear through my skin before I could stop it and I was flung away.

I shook in pain but forced myself to move and brush the last remnants of blood from my eyes. I opened them, concentrating on standing, they widened immediately. "You." Was the only thing I managed to say before he launched forward phasing and biting my collarbone. Pained seared from that point and I tumbled down to the ground and into unconsciousness**.**

**End of Urahara's POV**

**

* * *

**

**Yoruichi's POV**

I, with Michael had reached the dogs and found them decimated. I felt myself gag at the scene, it was horrific. The ground was a reddish brown from the dried blood that caked the once green grass. I saw immobile bodies their stomachs ripped open, their insides spilling out.

Sightless eyes stared at nothing, and that was only when you could identify the face. They'd been mauled by a single attacker. My gut said it was the traitor's handy work and my mind didn't disagree. I suddenly stumbled but quickly regained balanced. I turned to see what I'd tripped over and grimaced when I saw it was a chewed on leg missing from its body.

Above all it was eerily silent, as if what had done this had left a mark on the land, a very dark one and nothing wanted to risk nearing it. Hell I didn't want to be here.

I shook my head looking away from the scene. "Michael, you thinking what I'm thinking?" I murmured to him.

"If it's thinking this is the traitors work then yes, though we can't be sure. And if it's also we can't do anything else here and should go back then that would be another yes." He muttered back affirming my thoughts.

"You're saying that because we don't know much about the traitor. All we know it's a Cruor and so you'd rather not count everything else out yet." I replied quietly as I once again examined the bloody scene.

"Yes. But it's just on this, I want Alithra's opinion. If it was one her wolves it's likely she'll be able to tell it and confirm our theory and maybe recognise which wolf may have done this." He responded solemnly. I nodded in agreement. I'd seen Orana when one of her wolves had attacked a human, years ago, she'd managed to tell from the way the assault had happened who had done it. I did hope Alithra could do the same.

"You head back, I want see if I can get any more clues." He ordered. I shrugged and turned leaving him alone before shunpoing toward the valley. I raced to it, each minute I was going faster and faster. Reaching speeds few could match. I was being pulled into doing it because my gut told me something was wrong.

I speed down the cliff, leaping off it from 15 metres up and landing on the ground crouching lowly. As my feet touched the ground I felt it. Urahara was fighting something and it was strong. I felt the pounding reiatsu surrounding him. It was wolf and a very powerful imperial class to boot. Which made me lead to one conclusion, it was Cruor and the traitor.

I pushed myself harder than before solely focusing on my speed and where I needed to go. I skidded to stop just before entering their immediate area. My eyes were well adjusted to the darkness so I could see Urahara decently but the wolf moulded into the shadows, so instantly I assumed the coat was black.

It leaned over Urahara who I realised was unconscious, it wanted to finish him off but I reacted before it could. I speed forward aiming a sharp kick to its gut as I ran. The kick forced it back a few metres and I didn't let it have any reprieve, drawing a slim and light dagger, I shunpoed forward and slid it into its gut. It howled bring its lashing claws down on me. I dove to the right before they met my flesh. I rolled on the ground and when it neared I flipped myself up onto my hands, bringing my foot solidly into the beast's face. It jerked backwards growling and backed away. It turned and stalked warily away as Michaels reiatsu neared.

I would've followed it but Urahara was hurt and seriously too. I padded to him and hefted him up so I could carry him. Michael saw us and immediately assisted taking the left side and I the right. We looked at one another and in perfect synchronisation, we shunpoed to the infirmary to where Ella was.

Someone else was there and immediately jerked up at our arrival, it was Ichigo, his orange hair still visible in the darkness.

"Yoruichi what happened?" He shouted, sprinting over.

"Urahara was attacked. Wake up Ella." I ordered grunting.

He nodded and ran to Ella's side, she stirred. Her eyes instantly bright when Ichigo told her what had happened. She stood and walked to Urahara and quickly whisked over Urahara to see the damages.

"From what I can see he really only got a few injuries." She stated eyeing us carefully.

"I have a feeling there's a but coming in here somewhere." Ichigo muttered frustrated.

"Ella what is it?" Michael asked softly.

"Well... it's only if my assumptions are correct. This was the traitor and the traitor is a Cruor which makes them a wolf." She babbled before taking a deep breath and walking swiftly around Urahara, beckoning us to her. She resumed explaining, this time she was clear. "See this injury her on the collarbone it was made by teeth."

"Shit! Meaning the wolf bit him, meaning he's turning into one hence the unconsciousness." Michael muttered angrily.

"Yes, yes, but don't panic I've been around wolves to know how to make the cure, so we don't need to travel for help." Ella reassured.

"But don't you need Sokyoku wolfsbane?" I asked surprised.

"I've got it growing here, the nature nymphs and elves have been tending to them." She replied evenly, smiling smugly.

"Why is it growing here?" Ichigo asked. He was just as surprised as me.

"Because Alithra asked me to. With all the wolves here, around other marked ones as well as a few normal humans, she wanted to have it by just in case accidents happened." Ella explained looking thoroughly annoyed. She smiled when we said no more and went to work.

I turned around and got out of Ella's way and went to watch over Alithra. I watched her stir slightly she eyes flickering open. "Yoruichi..." She started.

"Shh. Rest, go back and sleep." I ordered her gently. She complied instantly, I was relieved she was getting better but she still had a long way to go. The only reason she'd awoken was because she garnered enough reiatsu to. She was still severely injured not to mention tired.

"Yoruichi?" Ichigo asked from behind me, I turned in answer. "Right before Urahara got attacked Nero was here. When I asked him where he was around the time of the fire. He said the cookery area..." I interrupted there.

"I know he passed Rukia and I, as we went there." I replied saving him the time to explain. The memory flashed in my mind. Of his glinting red eyes, his off demeanour and that predatory look and feel.

"Okay but that's not it. The moment he answered, he disappeared and I don't think it's a coincidence." He murmured grimly from my side. My eyes widened, the wolf was difficult to see and because of that fact it was most likely black. Nero's hair is black but then my hair's purple and I turn into a black cat so I couldn't be sure. The eyes! What colour were the eyes? No I didn't see them.

I ducked down and gently shook Alithra awake. "Hmm..." She sighed her eyes flickering open once again.

"Alithra! What colour is Nero's coat?" I asked my voice filled with urgency.

"Black, why?" She muttered blinking at the strangeness of the question.

"Because that's the colour of the wolf that attacked Urahara." I declared strongly. My eyes locking with hers.

"Urahara is injured." She muttered in disbelief.

"I'm going to find the bastard." Ichigo growled from beside me. I glanced at him his brow was furrowed and he was snarling at the thought of him.

"Calm... down. Yoru...ichi there are two other wolves in my... pack who... who have b...black coats. How... sure are... you?" She asked panting from the pain it caused her. She winced as she tried sitting up, only to be pushed back down by Ichigo for her troubles.

"It was dark and I couldn't see the wolf. So I assume it's black." I stated confident.

"Most... like..ly but you're... not sure.... Ass...ump...tions like that.... could get... an inno...cent per... person... killed. Don't force... some...thing when... it might... be wrong. To...morrow I'll... check Urahara... to see... who did... this." She reprimanded lightly and panted deeply while speaking. I could hear the pain as she spoke.

"Alithra we can't wait any longer! Whoever did this massacred the were-dogs as well. Tensions are high enough and if we don't hurry conflicts will break out." Michael argued his eyes alight with anger at Alithra's reluctance.

"And... if you... are... wrong? We... still... have a Trait...or and... are one... wolf down. That... would be a... grave... mis...take." She reprimanded weakly. She broke into a coughing fit. By the end she was wheezing and her whole body was clenching in pain. She let go only a single agonised growl.

But Michael didn't see it or didn't care. He had to keep on going on about. "We can't wait and it's no mistake, from day one my instincts have told me it's Nero. Regarding your wolves I've never made a mistake." He snarled back losing his collective calm.

"I think it's him as well." Ichigo murmured in agreement.

"Ah Michael... you... already... have. In... your... assump... tion of... our com...mand. If... Nero... was the... Traitor... then... Urahara... most certain...ly would... be dead..." I knew she wanted to say more but her weakness overcame her as she passed back under.

"What the hell does that mean?" Ichigo exclaimed annoyed. I had to admit I was too.

"She means Damirus isn't the second Alpha." Halili stated as she walked to us.

"Halili, why are you here?" Michael growled at the moment I could tell he didn't trust any of them.

"I felt Alithra awaken and then her pain so I came to check on her. Leyna is on her way, as is Galeno and Xanthia." She answered sincerely. Her orange eyes kind.

"If Damirus isn't the second Alpha, who is?" Ichigo questioned his eyes narrowing as he waited for an answer.

Halili remained quiet, waiting for the other four to join them. She whispered to Leyna when she arrived, who nodded and turned to us. "Nero." Was all she answered and it was the one thing I didn't want said. With Alithra out of the way Nero had command of the wolves.

"But Michael said she said..." Ella begun shocked.

"She lied. We took an oath to protect one another. I assume that Michael only knew of Damirus and Alithra and the rest of us were unknowns. Hence she let Michael think whatever he wanted, so she wouldn't have to reveal any of us." Galeno retorted harshly.

"She really does hide everything, doesn't she?" Ichigo asked no one in particular.

"Everyone hides something." Halili stated barely above a whisper.

That's when a thought occurred to me. Damirus was her brother and a Ethereal so why wasn't he the second Alpha. "But why is Nero the other Alpha instead of Damirus? Damirus is ethereal." I asked curiosity eating at me.

"But he wasn't always. At the start it was Damirus and Alithra, Nero joined next. Alithra didn't care who the second was, as long as someone was and that they were strong. Damirus took the position and none of us had problem. Nero and Damirus were close friends but eventually they had a falling out. Damirus attacked Nero and in doing so challenged him. Nero fought him and won and then just to hurt him even more, took his position as second. Years past and Alithra kept the rivalry between them from spiralling out of control. A few centuries past and we organised the Wolves' night, an act which changed things in a direction Damirus didn't like, causing a gap between the twins. When Damirus evolved he challenged Alithra but Nero stepped in saying he'd have to beat him first. Despite Damirus' status as Ethereal, Nero beat him again. After that Damirus left us. When Damirus had left we found out why Nero had intervened, it was because Alithra was still injured from a previous challenged and hadn't healed. Nero remained our second Alpha until we disbanded." Xanthia retold, explaining the facts.

I looked at Michael alarmed. When Halili spoke. "See what she means when she says if it was Nero fighting Urahara, he'd be dead and anyone else who got in his way."

"But how he's been acting." Ichigo pointed out.

"They've got a point there. In all the time I've been around Nero, he was never like this." Galeno agreed.

"Galeno! Nero would never betray us." Halili reprimanded her tone stern.

"Think about it Halili! He's even gone out of his way _not_ to get in a fight with Alithra. Sounds to me like he's worried she might make good on her promise before he completes his mission." Galeno bit back equally as cold.

"See even one them thinks the same as us." Ichigo muttered.

"Galeno... you do real...ise we... are miss...ing some...thing." Alithra gasped from where she lay. She'd woken up again.

"What?" He asked rudely.

Alithra weakly raised a brow indicating she was less than pleased. Galeno cringed instantly and mumbled and apology. "I said... we. So... I... don't... know." She rasped annoyed before lapsing back into sleep.

"She's right, we are missing something and we can't act until we find out." I declared in a stern voice.

"But..." Michael began.

"Enough, both Alithra and Urahara are injured, so the rest of us have to step up and take their place to avoid a panic, _especially_ the Shinigami." I ordered. He pursed his lips and nodded before walking away.

I glanced at Ichigo, he nodded walking closer to Alithra to give her more reiatsu. I looked around until I spotted Ella.

"Ella what's the count?" I asked wary of the answer.

"I'm not absolutely sure Yoruichi. The area affected was at least one quarter of the valley if not more, and it was probably the most populated area but we did good, else wise it would have been worse. There is approximately 150 people that were injured. About half were minor and easily healed. We had about 30 severe cases which we have to keep a constant eye on, the rest are in between not life threatening but then more than a light burn. With the dead, from what I saw overhead I'd say there are more dead than injured but I can't be sure until we recover them." Ella explained wearily. She paused before speaking again. "Yoruichi how many Marked ones are in the valley?"

"Hmm... That stay in the actually valley boundaries at least a thousand but some stay in the outlying areas and we have people constantly scouting and going on missions. In total we have couple thousand marked ones in the resistance if not more." I answered it was a well educated estimation on my part.

"Really that much in the valley I didn't realise the valley was this big." She exclaimed. Even Ichigo raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"It's bigger then you think Ella. Since you came here you've been spending your time training Orihime, so you haven't seen the whole thing. Past the northern cliffs there's gap which leads to more space, not to mention the caves and tunnels on the western cliff side. They lead under the valley where many remain and those tunnels also connect with other valleys separate to us." I explained. We had space, supply and aid routes not to mention a working system. This Valley was simply the largest of many and worked best as a meeting place.

I huffed and plopped on the ground exhausted and fed up about the constant disasters rising and I knew there were only more to come.

**End Of Yoruichi's POV**

* * *

**Second Family's Keep.**

Kaori paced up and down the side of her study, problems upon problems assaulting her mind. She growled, Byakuya would be arriving soon to discuss the sudden detection of massive movement toward the thirteenth family. As well as the plans and strategies that needed to be devised on the certain issue of _Marked Ones_.

Kaori's head jerked up as Soi Fon entered leading Byakuya behind her into her presence. He bowed politely to the older women and she in turn curtsied. "Byakuya how goes the restoration of Karakura?" Kaori asked quietly as she sat down in her comfortable chair.

"There are no current plans for Karakura's restoration. There are more pressing matters to deal with and above that the area surrounding Karakura is swarmed with Marked Ones." Byakuya answered his tone bland and cold.

"Ah, such as the recovery of your sister?"Kaori asked tauntingly, raising her eyebrows as she motioned for him to sit in the opposite chair.

"Among other things." He replied tersely, his eyes becoming narrow and calculating as he took the offered seat. Soi Fon remained standing, erect and disciplined.

Kaori shrugged her shoulders at his indifference to the subject and taking an air of innocence to her accusation. "Then let us discuss those other things. The marked ones are becoming a dilemma, wouldn't you say?" Kaori asked sweetly but her tone bordered on condescending.

"I'm well aware that they are, no need to speak to me as if I was a child. The question is how is the best way to deal with it?" Byakuya responded nonchalantly.

"Yes, well, I have been discussing a resolution with the twelfth family and we have found a possible solution." Kaori replied wirily.

"Possible solution?" Byakuya asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well think about it, who is best equipped to capture or kill a Marked One?" She asked her tone becoming excited, she leaned forward.

"Among the great families it would be you?" He answered blandly waving his hand dismissively.

"Hmm, yes but I was thinking outside of us." She stated cunningly.

Byakuya's eyes widened momentarily, his Kuchiki exterior being recovered as quickly as it had been broken. "Are you saying to get another Marked One to hunt them?" He asked his tone's coldness hiding his shock.

"Exactly." She replied leaning back into her cushioned seat.

"How?"

"As I said I was discussing things with the twelfth family, more specifically Mayuri. He has devised multiple... devices that can help us." She answered before trailing off and shutting her eyes. She did love her games.

"What devices?" Byakuya asked wasting no time with her cat and mouse game.

Kaori opened her eyes smirking thinly. "One that shuts the connection of reiatsu and power from the Marked One's consciousness. Sekki-Sekki stone proved valuable in this. And the second and third devices allows us control over them. The first control device simply allows us to shut off their powers if they disobey us as well as means of immediate punishment when they do. The second gives us control over were-dogs and werewolves but Mayuri is working to extend it to other were-creatures more efficiently." Kaori answered briefly explaining.

"How is that possible?" Byakuya asked his curiosity masked behind his expressionless face.

"With the second device the answer is quite simply, it's because of how their culture is structured. The device is a collar and it connects with their animal side and human side. It brings out the beast but uses their human side to tame it. Or something similar. Because the wolves and dogs social structure, all one has to do, is take command of the alpha and one gets control of the entire pack. And for safety precautions they are collared too. Frankly it's easier to distribute among them than the more individualistic ones but Mayuri has still tamed a few others. Interesting no?" She asked cheerfully avoiding the entire question.

"Yes but if Mayuri created it then how are you not completely sure of what it does?" Byakuya asked pointedly.

"Mayuri didn't create it. He found references to it in many ancient texts and eventually found out how to produce it. And so he went about making it. We are rather sure about what it does but the texts were ancient, it was in another language as well as some parts being missing." Kaori explained slightly miffed at his question.

"It might work but then we have no idea of its limitations. This entire plan could backfire." Byakuya replied icily.

"Byakuya, I assure you it will work. We have more than a few Marked Ones who have willingly joined us and have had the first controller placed on them." She replied calmly.

"And how were they created? I assume they need arcane abilities to work." Byakuya asked sternly.

Kaori huffed, she knew Byakuya was thorough but this was getting bothersome. "Mayuri managed to convince a mage to help us with that small predicament, after that they created a way so _we_ may have dominion over them." She answered, becoming frustrated.

Byakuya met her eyes analysing the situation in his mind, it seemed plausible. He nodded in agreement. It was apparent that they had few decisions in this and this was the best course of action. He rose from his seat and left Kaori who smiled victoriously. She left the discussion at that, the discussion about the movement upon the Thirteenth Family would have to wait. With Byakuya's approval that gave her six families who'd agreed with her course of action.

The twelfth, the sixth, the second, the first, the third and the ninth had agreed. She could now move forward with her idea. Half the families and thankfully one of them was the First Family meaning she did not have to get a seventh to agree. Kaori's smile widened, now she could enact her revenge upon those bastard Marked Ones, who'd taken her family from her. She would make them pay while giving the Soul Society their army to fight Aizen. Oh how all the pieces just fit together?

* * *

Muhahahaha. The Lady Kaori plans her revenge, Urahara is unconscious and knows who the traitor is. Ichigo saw Senna, Rukia watched Ashido die. Alithra awoke and friction among the crour wolves is now evident. Wow a lot happened in this chapter sorry I tend to write too much.

So what did you all think? I hope you liked it.

Next Chapter: Traitor part 4: Cross: The injury tally and death toll is in. Many have lost friends and family but preparations for the coming battle are underway. Rukia finds a small cross of strange familarity but what is it and what does it mean. Mean while the second family has rapidly doing their plans and have begun capturing the Marked Ones. Inadvertedly splitting Soul Society further a part and worse those in Valley are unaware of it. The boiling point is coming to it's pinnicle soon tensions will overflow and break.

**Note:**So far I've written up about 28 chapters and a half, I think.

Remember review this chapter and read the next. Screw goals. I'll be happy with whatever I get.


	28. Chapter 28: Traitor: Part 4: The Cross

* * *

Hey everyone, this is my first story for bleach and also my first story for fanfiction. So it will not be perfect.

Sorry if I made any mistakes in this chapter.

Please no Flames, but Constructive criticism, advice and ideas are accepted, as it will help me write this story and improve it.

I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does, I only own the OCs, plotline and Ideas(some have been inspired though)

**Word count: **8525 in 16 pages.

Warning some course language, some sexual reference, and there is violence. Also there are some OCs but they only help the story work and the characters might be oocish but this an AU story.

4 reviews for the last chappie. So thanks to TAKCH1, Hatake Tsughi, metafury, and xwhitemoonx for reading and reviewing last chapter. Thanx for your comments and criticisms and mostly patience.

Remember if you have any questions about the fic just ask.

And Chapter 28 really really really long chapter. Well two weeks have past and here is the new chapter.

* * *

Chapter 28: Traitor part 4: The Cross

* * *

**Rukia's POV**

It had been four days since the fire had happened, but the pain it had caused was still adamantly here among us. I still pelt the pang of guilt for Ashido's loss. I felt as if he'd never become my guard then he'd still be alive. On the other hand another part of me felt relief that Alithra had awoken and that Ichigo wouldn't see her die. She'd been mainly bed ridden but had begun walking and was sleeping a lot less. There were times I forgot she was hurt, she masked her pain well in front of others. Urahara was still unconscious from his attack. Ella was unsure of why but she still pursued.

Sophia had passed away without even waking. The nymphs mourned her by cremating her and letting her ashes float along the water. It was the ceremony of passing for the nymphs and they hadn't allowed anyone outside them to witness it, except me. They considered me one of them and they believed Sophia would have wanted it. And the Cruor wolf that was missing just after the fire was found dead. The Cruor Wolves were surprised at the ease of how one of them had died. Balthazar had simply scorned the woman's memory saying she was weak.

Ashido, Sophia and Maeve were just three of many to die. Over the past four days we'd been collecting the dead with total tally of just under 200, and injury total of 107. Even a few of the people from Karakura had died. Tatsuki's parents, as well as Keigo's had been caught in the blaze. We'd managed to rescue Tatsuki's mother but the injuries had been too severe and she succumbed to them. To say in the least Tatsuki and the Asano siblings were devastated but so too was Orihime. She had been there helping Gabriel heal Tatsuki's mother, she'd plead with Ella to allow her to and she did. But their efforts were fruitless and she'd passed. Orihime was a sobbing mess in Ishida's arms for days, while Tatsuki distanced herself. She didn't cry, she didn't know what to do, except train. She pushed herself harder. Renji had tried to help, to get her to talk about it but she refused to speak of it.

As we cleared the destruction we also had to prepare for the coming battle for the thirteenth family. Everyone put their all in and tried their best. But despite our common goal there were problems, confrontations of words, fist and blade. Yoruichi was frustrated and exhausted with trying to keep everything under wraps. Luckily the appearance of any of the angels was enough to pause the fights albeit momentarily.

"Rukia." I heard Ichigo shout. What was he doing here? He was supposed to still be training.

"Ichigo what's going on?" I asked worried something had happened.

"The angels have postponed my training to help Yoruichi. Anyway just thought I'd say hi." He replied evenly.

"Oh, hey." I responded frazzled. He raised an eyebrow laughing at me silently. I turned away flushing and that's when something caught my eye. It was just under my head rest and I quickly picked it up. I held it in my open palm.

It was a black bejewelled cross. In the centre was a small white diamond surrounded by four black diamonds of the same size. The four panels went out widening, each surrounding a large black stone. On each panel's end it rounded and narrowed into a triangle with the large stone just at its base and a smaller one set at its tip. From those larger stones to the smaller centre stones, were a line of stones smaller than the centre jewels. The longest panel was the bottom vertical it had 6 stones between the middle and the large jewel while the others had one. Between the panels diagonal spires set with three different size stones that got smaller as they went along. The spire only made it to the largest stones bottom point. As I ran my fingers along it, I eyed the lines that surrounded the stones in a wonderful design I realised that those lines were intricately designed making it feel beaded. The cross was metal but light despite this fact.

"Rukia what is that?" Ichigo asked his eyes suspicious.

"I don't know, I just found it." I replied plainly shocked that anyone would leave something this valuable just lying around.

"Pass it here." He ordered his voice cool and calm. He flipped it around observing it carefully before he hissed and gave it back. "Something's wrong with it. Give Yoruichi a look at it just in case." He murmured advising me.

"Ichigo it's just a cross." I retorted chuckling at his carefulness.

"Rukia just do it." He snapped. I jerked up and then I saw it, the bags under his eyes. He hadn't been sleeping at all.

"Ichigo are you okay?" I asked worried at his demeanour.

"Yeah I'll be fine, relax." He answered softly but I could hear the weariness in his voice. "Doing anything today?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm spending the day with Renji and maybe Kaien but I could cancel..." I started before he interrupted.

"Nah have fun." He cut across and to my surprise he was sincere.

"Hey, aren't you jealous." I grilled wondering why.

"No, why? Should I be?" He asked back raising his brows.

"Well I'm going to be with other males for the entire day, most would be jealous or suspicious. It's as if you think no one else would think of me in another way." I responded nonchalantly and hurt.

He started laughing at me. When he got it under control he answered. "Please, I know they would in a heartbeat." He replied his eyes twinkling in amusement. "And more than that, I know I can trust you." He stated calmly before pacing away, raising his hand in goodbye. From the way he walked he looked lethargic.

I looked after him staring in surprise at his genuine answer. I knew that it was rare for him to trust someone so whole heartedly, he'd been hurt too much, not be cautious in who he confided in. I smiled proud I'd managed to break that barrier he had surrounded himself with.

* * *

I belted my katana to my waist and walked in the opposite direction of Ichigo heading to the lake where I'd be meeting with Renji and possibly Kaien. They wanted to spar with me and see how I was. I'd promised them days ago to stay and spend some time with them. Something I hadn't been able to do with all the current drama in my life.

I smiled when I saw both there waiting for me. They waved smiling broadly. Kaien shouting to me. "I was worried you were going to stand us up."

"Why?" I asked a bit hurt.

"We heard Ichigo had a break thought he'd want to spend it with you." Renji answered smiling smugly.

"Yeah he does have a break, he came by and I told him I had plans." I stated conversationally.

"How'd he take it?" Kaien asked concerned. His eyes narrowed suspicious that Ichigo had crossed a line.

"I offered to cancel but he told me to have fun. He was perfectly fine with it. I have feeling he's going to go and find a comfortable place to sleep." I answered cheerfully. For the first time in days I could smile because things were for once going how I wanted it to.

"Good. So shall we practise?" Kaien sighed relieved there were no problems. Kaien turned around and moved a bit to the side and for the first time I noticed he had a new sword and so did Renji. Kaien unsheathed his and Renji followed. "Suiten Sakamake." Kaien uttered. As he spoke he began twirling the sword and before my eyes it transformed. It began to elongate into a trident. Its appearance becoming crystalline. The two outer pronged blades were straight with edges that curved inwards slightly. At the base of the three prongs was a blue horsehair tassel. The end of the trident was strangely shaped like a drill.

Kaien smirked at my undoubtedly shocked face. I jerked to Renji when he spoke "Hoero Zabimaru." Sliding his hand along the flat of his blade, the sword's transformation following it. It became longer changing into a six sectioned blade. Additionally there were sharp bladed protrusions that were situated at the top of each segment. Each becoming longer as the blade widened. The sharp edge and the protrusions were silver while the unsharpened edge was black.

"Okay what the hell is going on?" I shouted astonished.

"Urahara and Rangiku made them for us. They call them Zanpakto, soul slayers. They gave it to us so we could have an ability to defend ourselves against marked ones. The blades are enchanted with its own manifestation which in turn gives a mundane, marked one like ability." Renji explained. I nodded dumbly but quickly smiled when I understood what it meant. It gave them a better chance at surviving a battle against marked ones without actually turning into one.

"So shall we start?" Kaien asked. I smiled and drew the sword they'd given me. I nodded grinning ecstatic at the chance to just spar.

"Yeah but how is this going to work? There's three of us." I asked a bit muddled.

"That's where I come in Rukia." I heard someone say from behind Renji. I peered around them and saw it was Nel, I smiled and greeted her.

"Yeah we thought to grab someone else so we'll do two on two, males against females. What do you think?" Renji asked excitement in his voice.

"I say let's go for it." I answered back smiling proudly. They nodded and got into their stances and I did as well and so did Nel.

I leapt forward at Kaien slashing at his stomach he intercepted the slash catching it in between two of his trident's prongs. He altered my blades direction swinging me to the side. I held fast on my blade so not to lose it. I huffed this was going to be a pain.

**End of Rukia's POV**

* * *

Nel waited for Renji to strike and ended up regretting it when he did. He swung the blade at her as if it was a whip, her eyes widening as the blade's parts separated flying toward her. She jumped up letting Zabimaru crash into the ground. Neliel wasted no time in shape shifting. She landed as an ibex centaur. Her sword changing into a lance.

Renji pulled Zabimaru back to him before lashing out at Nel again. Nel blocked with her lance digging her feet in so not to be forced back. Renji let up causing Nel to jerk forward slightly. But she quickly recovered, leaping elegantly forward. Renji blocked her thrust with Zabimaru's flat side. He shoved forward forcing her back, giving him the chance to quickly slice only cutting her stomach shallowly.

Renji looked up prepared for her counter only to see her back off slightly. He moved forward after her, not ready for when she pulled her lanced back and threw it at him. It flew rapidly toward him, whirling. He blocked with Zabimaru, not prepared for the sudden pressure. It hit him full force drilling into him. He slid back flying into the water. Nel ran forward and gathered her weapon, turning to Rukia.

* * *

Rukia flipped back onto her feet before having to evade a thrust from Kaien. She ducked and lashed out with her feet. Kaien leapt back arching the trident at Rukia. She raised her sword blocking the swing but slid back under the force. Rukia's eyes widened as she saw Kaien stand tall and focus. Around his trident water gathered, swirling around him. He changed his grip on the trident arching it upwards sending a wave of water toward Rukia.

Immediately she reacted converting the water into ice and sending it back. Kaien dove in time so it rushed harmlessly passed. He spun on his heel swinging the trident down onto Rukia. She blocked but was forced to dodge as she buckled under the pressure. On the same foot she landed she jumped back flicking her wrist. Kaien leaned back as the blade narrowly missed his cheek. He grabbed Rukia's wrist as it passed by, making her stop roughly. Using the leverage he flipped her over onto her back and pointed Nejibana at her throat.

He smirked until he was forced to block Nel's lance. She swung the bottom half upwards then the top half downwards in rapid succession. Kaien just managing to block each one with its complimentary strike. He jumped backwards calling forth more water. He sent it surging forward toward Nel only to have it turned to ice and redirected at Renji by Rukia.

Nel grinned galloping forward using her momentum to thrust forward viciously. Kaien dodged to the left but Nel was one step ahead. She turned her lance on the horizontal as she continued to run forward. The white lance met Kaien's skull, knocking him out cold.

Nel turned to Rukia joining her fight. Renji whipped Zabimaru in a wide sweeping motion at both of them. Nel blocked it while Rukia ducked. Rukia ran forward while Nel locked their weapons together by twirling her lance and tangling it with Zabimaru's outstretched segments. Rukia gracefully ran forward, skidding to a stop next to the now defenceless Renji. She rested her pristine white blade on Renji's shoulder.

"I yield." He muttered angrily. He dispersed Zabimaru's released form and Nel shape shifted back to normal.

Kaien sat up shakily rubbing his head and wincing as he incited some pain. "Damn Nel that hurt. And how the hell are you that good?" He exclaimed his pride hurting a lot. Nel went to answer but Renji interrupted.

"And don't say it's from growing up on the streets, you're too disciplined for that. Not to mention the fact you think ahead."

To everyone's surprise it was Yoruichi who answered from where she sat smirking. Her eyes twinkled with pride, she watched the entire thing. "We gave Nel some training but she didn't need much." She stated offhandedly.

"Why?" Rukia asked. Yoruichi watched Nel intently seeing if she'd answered.

Nel sighed before answering. "Before Grimmjow and I were thieves we lived in Hueco Mundo. But more importantly we were former Espada." She answered looking down.

"You served under Aizen when he came to Hueco Mundo?" Kaien asked his throat closing.

"Yes, Grimmjow was the former Sexta and I the former Tercera. We were very young when we served him but soon I saw the errors in our ways. So I decided to leave and I convinced Grimmjow to depart as well. We came to Soul Society and when we met Ichigo and through him Alithra, Urahara and Yoruichi and we informed them of what we knew." She explained quietly, she fidgeted sightly nervous in the anticipation of their reactions.

"Wait, Wait." Renji said waving his hands for attention. "If Grimmjow is Sexta and you're Tercera that means you're stronger than him, right?" he asked. Nel nodded in response. "Hah I'm so giving him crap for this. His girl could kick his ass without much problem." Renji exclaimed laughing loudly. Nel shook her head relieved at the reaction she'd gotten.

Yoruichi chuckled at the group before Rukia remembered something. "Yoruichi what's this?" She asked holding out the cross.

Yoruichi peered carefully at it and shook her head taking it out of Rukia's hands. "I don't know but we'll head to Alithra. Gabriel's there so maybe he or Alithra knows." She answered cautiously still holding the cross and Rukia didn't ask for it back. She turned and motioned for the group to follow, they padded after her interested in what it was.

They entered the clearing where Urahara lay unconscious and Alithra asleep. Nero stood beside her, conversing with Gabriel. The group glared at him before being reprimanded by Yoruichi.

"Gabriel, do you know what this is?" She asked solemnly. He turned and glanced at it.

"No I don't." He answered but it was apparent he thought it was more than a mere trinket. Before Gabriel could take it Nero had snatched it out Yoruichi's hand.

"Nero..." Yoruichi hissed dangerously low.

"I think I've seen one these before." He replied, turning on his foot he shook Alithra gently awake.

"What is it?" She growled grumpy at being awoken from much needed to sleep. Nero simply hung the cross out in front of her face. Alithra reacted instantly snatching it out of his hand and jerking up. She hissed as she caused herself more pain.

"It is one, isn't it? They've been here." Nero muttered his look calculating.

"Yeah it is. Rukia did you find this?" Alithra asked looking pointedly at her.

"Yes."

"Alithra what is it?" Gabriel asked now concerned even more.

"It's a widow's cross." Nero answered indifferently.

"A what? I've never heard of such a thing." Gabriel exclaimed shocked.

"Of course you haven't. Barely anyone outside of them has." She stated with an 'I know something you don't' tone. Gabriel frowned at her shaking his head.

"You're never going to grow up are you?" He muttered sighing.

"Never." She laughed back.

"Okay that's beside the point. Alithra how do you and Nero know what it is?" Nel asked her curiosity spiking. Nero looked at Alithra with sadness and pity for her in his eyes. Alithra simply sighed. "Nero can you get my jacket?" She asked quietly. Nero paced to where her jacket hung. It was in fine condition, Alithra hadn't worn it the day of the fire. At the valley she rarely did. He gave it silently to her.

She mumbled a small thanks before diving into its many pockets. After a few minutes of searching she pulled out a small black cross the exact same as Rukia's except the centre stone was black not white. The group gaped. "Alithra are you a widow witch? I mean is that what your human side is?" Renji asked completely astounded.

"No, Aneleh was." She answered her eyes cold and pained beyond anything that Rukia and the younger ones had seen from her in their entire experience with her.

"Who's Aneleh?" Was the single question on everyone's mind and verbalised by Kaien.

"She was her eldest child. Jesus Alithra, how did that happen?" Gabriel muttered for first time in a long time truly shocked.

"It doesn't matter. Just know it's because of Aneleh, I found out more about widows than anyone else ever could." She uttered darkly and angrily.

"How? The widows still wouldn't have told you. Did Ane..." Gabriel asked before being interrupted.

"Alithra, I think it's best if you start from the beginning." Nero stated looking down. Alithra sighed.

"Fine. Question where to begin?" Alithra asked. Nero shrugged and Alithra continued on. "Okay, widow witches started appearing about 233000 years before I turned Lumen. But back then they weren't bounty hunters, they were simply hunters. Any marked one who hurt a human became their target..." She started but Renji interrupted quickly.

"We don't need a history lesson. Just tell us why not the how." He ordered rudely.

"Renji for us to understand the why we need to know the how." Yoruichi countered quietly.

"Alright, just let me tell you this and stop interrupting it's harder enough already." Alithra growled annoyed. "The cross is black for a reason and that's because of the widows' true name. Back when they first appeared they had no elemental ability, they just had their spells and poison ability. When they began they were known as Black Widows, after the spider they seemed to take after. This cross was designed so they could communicate with one another and track their target by giving it a little of their reiatsu. It was specially keyed to only work for one, only one widow. They say the cross is made from the blood of the widow it's meant for and that when they die it ashes. It's that little myth that gives me irrational hope that Aneleh is still alive...."

Alithra trailed off, pausing and looking down. She sighed and continued. "Eventually they evolved becoming the widows of today. So now we come to Aneleh's story. When I fell pregnant I became resolute to become Lumen. But when a female wolf is pregnant, her hunger spikes exponentially. It happened to me and I slaughtered villages to quench it and that of course got their attention. They begun hunting me, and..." Alithra stopped looking down her lips tightened in disgust.

"You feed on them when they found you. Inadvertently you're unborn child consumed their powers becoming widow." Orana stated from the side. The group jerked at her sudden experience.

"Yes. When she was born she seemed normal, hell I didn't think she was even ethereal but I was soon corrected when I saw her mark. A lone wolf mark, the ethereal mark and the widow cross mark. Then that cursed cross came and the secretive meetings with my daughter, they thought I didn't know about. When I showed up at the one, they were going to take her with them, they ran. I argued with Aneleh about it and took the cross off her. She was so angry about it and... she ran off. She'd learnt to be quick. She crawled into the cave and then began screaming suddenly, I ran around looking for another entrance. By the time I got there she was gone. I was furious and began searching for her but I never found her, so I began hunting widows to find her. When it was apparent that they had no clue, I did it out of spite, believing it was their fault. I began to learn things about them, how they worked, their abilities and I refused to stop until..." She explained ranting near the end until she said until and looked at Nero.

Alithra's audience looked at between them confused before Renji decided to be rude. "Until... what?" He exclaimed.

"Until I accidently met up with her and managed to convince her otherwise" Nero stated.

"Oh you forgot to add I kicked your ass or did you forget?" Alithra growled back taunting him.

"Forget! Hah I don't think I ever could, you did after all give me this from it." Nero retorted pointing to the long jagged scar on the left side of his face that went down his neck. "Jeez and kicked my ass is an understatement. You nearly killed me, you Bitch!" He snapped back lividly.

"Oh don't be so dramatic, you're alive aren't you?" Alithra stated dismissively.

"Yeah with a lesson he'll never forget. Don't push Alithra too far." Xanthia squealed from behind Renji joyfully, Causing Renji to jump in the air and scream like a girl.

"Ah shut it!" Nero snarled.

Alithra held her laughter in but it eventually broke out. "Xanthia if Nero hadn't learnt that lesson while he was a Cruor, I doubt he ever will." She stated laughingly.

"Hey for once I have." He growled back.

"Sure, sure. Give it a few weeks and you'll be the same pain as always." Alithra laughed smiling brightly. The group just stared at them, mouths hanging slightly ajar.

"Alithra but what does it mean?" Rukia asked worriedly snapping out of her stupor.

"It means the widows have accepted you as one of their own. Should you need help they'll be there for you, they're watching over you. I guess they hope you'll join the coven but I doubt they'll force you to." Alithra answered her tone caring with a slight protective edge to it. "So for now don't worry about it. Go enjoy yourself, today is such a beautiful day." Alithra advised encouragingly. Rukia nodded and skipped away Nel joining her, while Renji and Kaien paced behind them.

"Yoruichi keep an eye on her." Alithra requested gently but there was a definite urgency in it.

"You lied." Yoruichi responded blatantly, she wasn't the least surprised. "We better step up the security. I'll send more parties out." Yoruichi informed before flashing away. Xanthia, Orana and Gabriel soon following her.

"Mmm, seems to me they got through way too easily." Nero stated offhandedly.

"I know and so does Yoruichi. Nero keep an eye on Ichigo for me will you?" Alithra asked sleepily.

"Sure you trust me to do it? I might after all be the traitor or do you think you know me so well?" Nero asked tauntingly.

"Yes I know you but as for what you'll do is another thing entirely. I don't know what you're planning or what you'll do in a situation for god sake I never have. You're damned too unpredictable to know but I do trust you." Alithra ranted angrily her tone calming at the end.

Nero's eyes softened. "I'm guessing it still annoys you. Hmm, I'll watch out for him." He answered quietly, whispering in her ear before disappearing. Alithra sighed and glanced at Urahara. She contemplated who it could be. She had a hunch but that was it, there was no proof there'd be nothing until Urahara woke up. Everything up to this point was circumstantial.

* * *

Leyna looked across the small alcove to look at her fellow Cruor only two were missing, their leaders Nero and Alithra. She didn't like going behind their backs but Nero was acting stranger than normal and Alithra wasn't thinking straight and they needed to discuss who the traitor was. It could be any one of them and she wasn't sure who. She knew that many here seemed to believe it was Nero so she left them out of it, to talk and see the others' reasoning.

The wolves broke out into an argument and Leyna's brother's booming voice sounded out across the raised voices. "Quiet." He shouted folding his arms across his chest dauntingly, his massive bulk making it all the more threateningly. Instantly silence fell albeit begrudgingly.

"Thank you Emmet." She started politely, he dipped his head in response. "Alright we all know why we're here. One of us is a traitor and we need to figure it out." She started before being interrupted by Luther.

"Well it's obvious who you think it is since you left Nero out of this." He hissed lowly.

"Yeah and she left Alithra out as well so it doesn't mean squat." Xanthia snapped lividly back, she didn't like this whole cloak and daggers meeting anymore than Leyna.

"Whatever. We all know it's him." Luther growled angrily he wanted to make the person who took Maeve, a person he deeply cared about pay.

"Luther we can't be sure." Halili tried persuading.

But before Luther could remark back Balthazar spoke. His voice rang clear and sharp. "Yes we can be. Do you remember when we were the Cruor Wolves, how one of us was working against us, working for Tristan. Funny how only three wolves know who it is and I am one of them. Nero sought to betray us then and I don't see how it would be any different now." Balthazar declared his eyes glinting.

"And how do you know Balthazar? Why would Alithra tell you?" Galeno growled his eyes narrowed into slits.

"If you don't remember, it was my duty to expose the traitor and think about, who else would Alithra give a second chance to?" He quizzed hissing dangerously. The wolves remained silent for a few moments none daring to speak.

Miyako broke the silence. "We'll need Alithra's order to do what needs to be done."

"And why's that? That woman has lost her touch, she's too soft now. Too much time around Lumens and humans." Luther snapped cruelly, he smirked harshly.

"Because this isn't a sure thing and despite what you think, I know Alithra won't react kindly about it." Miyako argued convincingly, there were several nods among them.

"Fine then, I shall tell Alithra of our own beliefs and try convincing her. The rest do what you want but the moment we get the yes I want you all to go and help." Leyna ordered sternly, locking eyes with each of them.

"Why do you need all of us, surely only a few are enough." Balthazar countered disbelievingly.

"I want to be sure. Because if we attack Nero without Alithra than we need the rest of us." Leyna snapped back. Balthazar dipped his head to the side smiling wolfishly in agreement. Leyna nodded and dismissed the group before heading toward the infirmary.

Nero smirked from the shadows as he watched the group leave one by one. It had been a complete accident that he'd run into their secret meeting. He was lucky to have the ability to stop them from sensing his presence else then he wouldn't have heard anything. So they thought he was the traitor, and that it was him who betrayed them the last time. He turned on his heel thinking to himself as he headed to where he could sense Ichigo's presence. "Balthy, Balthy aren't you spinning a web of lies." Nero whispered lowly to himself. There was no use trying to stop their thoughts, he could only hope they'd all listen to Alithra. For now he'd do as she asked him.

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

I walked up the cliff side panting lightly. I'd just awoken from a good old fashioned nap but I could still use more sleep, a lot more. I soon reached the top and headed away from the valley, away from everyone. I needed some time alone, I needed the break. But no matter what, my thoughts crossed back to that cross and the aura I'd felt from it. I looked up at the sky frustrated.

It was so strange and yet so familiar at the same time. It felt like Rukia's reiatsu except it was darker and twisted. I shook my head, someone had to know something, they always had answers. No matter what they had an answer or at least a theory. I guess god knows how many years worth of experience between them comes in handy.

Something kept me on edge now as I walked, the same something had kept me awake for the past few days, yet I had absolutely no idea of what that something was. As if a darkness was encroaching the valley, if at any moment the tension that had built was going to soon hit its pinnacle and implode. I paused momentarily at the fork in the road. Up the left fork, I could faintly feel reiatsu while at the right nothing. So I took the right, there could be something there but for now until I had proof I would believe no one to be there.

"**Is the King tired? You know you could rest and I could take over for a bit." **Hichigo cooed delighted at the idea of control.

'Hichigo I'm not that far gone to even consider that proposal.' I thought back snappily.

"**Okay King no need to be narky." **He taunted back.

I growled at him and he chuckled lowly. Since our fight I'd had control but I could feel it weaken every day, even now as I paced with one foot in front of the other it was slowly waning. Soon it would break, the question was how soon and how much damage would he do?

I shook my head of these thoughts and him and changed its direction which was easier than expected as I bumped into something.

"Oof. Would you watch it?" I glanced down at the familiar voice and saw it was Senna. She looked up at me squinting against the sun to see who I was. Her eyes hardened with realisation. "Ah, hey Senna." I greeted nervously offering my hand to help her up.

To my great big surprise she hit it away and stood up angrily. I slumped and looked up now even more annoyed about today. I mean come on, it was my day off. "Look sorry for bumping into you." I said hurriedly before trying to go passed her but I was stopped by a gale of wind brushing passed right in front of me and forcing me back. I felt a nerve thrum in my forehead and I whirled on Senna as she giggled.

"What is your God damn problem?" I shouted scowling at her darkly.

"Temper, temper!" She berated. Smirking widely, I huffed at her and tried to walk away again only to be stopped in the same way again. "Never said I was done with you." She stated sweetly.

She leapt at me aiming a kick at my face. I stepped back only to meet a wall of wind. Her kick connected and as it did the wind wall broke allowing me to skid back a few metres back. "Senna would you stop this?" I growled holding my hand to my both bruising and healing jaw.

"No." She snapped back, whipping gusts of wind toward me, I sighed and flashed behind her. I gripped her outstretched arm and pulled it behind her back. She wriggled and struggled against me but to no avail.

"Senna enough. I don't want to hurt you." I pleaded looking down at her. She stilled as she met my eyes and warily I let her go. I took a step back turning toward my original path, fully intending to back away from her. "You really hate what you've done." She stated sadly.

I spun back and looked at her strangely, what was with the sudden change. She glanced at me and saw my confused look. "I see it in your eyes. You hate it, no despise would be a better word to describe it. It's a part of you that you wish with all your might for it to be gone, yet it is the one part you'll never escape." She claimed empathically. "Ichigo I'm sorry."

"For what?" I asked she didn't have to apologise for her actions, she simply did what any sane person would have.

"I'm sorry about what you have to go through. I pity you." She answered serenely back. I cringed as she said she pitied me.

"Don't" I muttered darkly.

"What?" She asked her eyes widening at the sudden change she just witnessed before her eyes.

"Don't pity me. I don't need it." I growled back, I glared at the ground to avoid glaring at her.

"So I'm wrong, you do like being a demon." She accused.

"No. I just don't want to be pitied, I don't need it nor do I exactly deserve it. Simply people understanding is enough, it's all I want. To not just be assumed as or that I act like something I'm not. I've learned to deal with it, to live with it, people pitying me makes me feel as though I'm failing. So just don't." I snapped at first, my words were hard but they had softened. I looked up at her and she frowned sadly at me.

I sighed and turned around heading along the path. Life was like that sometimes, you couldn't have everything the way you wanted. I guess her pity was better than her hatred. No... it wasn't. Pity! When you pity something, you feel sorry for something you see has a problem. In a way you look down on them. I didn't understand it much, how could you be sorry for what you haven't done? When you say sorry for such a thing, you feel regret on their behalf, but do you understand them? People say it to make the sufferer feel better to let them know someone cares. But for me, pity was never a comfort, I never saw it as genuine. So many had said they felt sorry for me, only to turn around and stab me in the back for the same reason.

I was just frustrated and tired with everything that's happening and now Senna's appearance just made it all the more stressful. I just... I just... don't... know anymore. Whose intentions were what? I'd spent years hiding behind a face, whether it was the illusion of being normal or my image as a demon, there was always something to hide behind. And as I hid I'd just wanted to be understood and seen for who I really am and I got that with Rukia. But why was the one thing I'd desired so much was the one thing I found I was truly terrified of?

"**Because you're weak, king." **Hichigo's remark echoed across my thoughts originating from the depths of my mind.

Was it because of that? Was it because I was weak and I didn't want people to see that? I knew deep down I had a weakness, I never let anyone see. In front of my sisters, friends, everyone save three people, I hid it. The three people who knew the truth and had already seen it were Urahara, Yoruichi and Alithra. That weakness was fear, the bravado act was just that, I was scared of losing this constant battle with my demon half, scared of what I was turning into and scared of losing those closest to me because of it. But just a brief moment with Rukia made me shirk those fears to protect her.

No not just that. I was also scared to be seen as what I was. And that was because I wasn't really sure who I was deep down. Was I just like him? Was I the opposite? I just didn't know. I was confused, I was weak, I wasn't brave or a hero? I was just a little lost boy fighting a man's war.

"You look lost." A voice sounded from beside me and I jerked to the side whirling my hand on Zangetsu's hilt. It tightened when I saw who spoke. I narrowed my eyes at Nero glaringly. I wanted to fight him but something told me not to.

"Woah relax. Sorry didn't realise you were so jumpy." He replied his brow knit in confusion his arms raised in front of him showing no aggression.

I loosened my muscles and forced myself to calm down. "It's nothing." I muttered looking darkly at him.

"You're a bad liar, Ichigo." He replied looking at me, analysing what was wrong.

"Fine it's none of your concern." I snarled.

"Actually it is because Alithra ordered me to keep an eye out for you, while she's injured." He stated smugly. I glowered at him and turned away but he just appeared in front of me. "Ichigo I'm guessing this has something to do with Hichigo." He stated it confidently but with modesty not arrogance.

I paused looking at him, he seemed like he had four days ago when Alithra was just injured. "Yeah." I replied submissively.

"What's the matter?" Nero asked concerned.

"I'm just preparing myself for when The Blood Oath breaks." I lied convincingly at least I thought I did.

Nero looked up and rolled his eyes. "I told you, you're a bad liar. You might be able to fool others but don't even try with me." He muttered arrogantly.

"Sure and how are you so good?" I snapped cruelly and disbelievingly.

"I spent years deciphering Alithra's words and visible emotions to get to the truth. Do you think I deserve some credit now?" He asked rhetorically, raising his eyebrow.

"Touché." I growled, but I still wasn't speaking to him.

"Ichigo, look despite what you think I do understand what you're going through, I'm in a similar boat just like Alithra. And if it is becoming a problem you do need to talk about it, else then we can't help you." He explained, but he spoke to me with a measure of respect like I was an adult and not a child.

"It's really not that big of deal." I tried again.

Nero shook his head closing his eyes as he huffed. "It is and you know it is. You're lost and scared. You're not sure about yourself or what you should do. Please tell me if I'm wrong." He countered opening his eyes.

I looked down and away from him. I barely knew Nero let alone trusted him but the advice he'd given four days had some merit and he'd shown that he did indeed understand. "I... I feel like I'm in something so deep and I'm not ready for it."

Nero looked at me for a few moments before speaking. "It's more than that though. There's more reason to it." He responded quietly.

I nodded. "It's just deep down below the face I put on, I really am weak, I'm not brave, I'm scared. How people call me a hero just leaves me confused even more. Deep down I'm scared." I replied pathetically, I could feel Hichigo's disgust at it.

"Ichigo you're not weak." He started before I opened my mouth to speak but he raised his hand and shut it again. "Here I'll tell you something from my experience. I had friend, he was a country's strongest and finest warrior in his time. He would fight bandits, save damsels in distress, destroy monsters and uphold his honour all without batting an eyelid."

"If this is supposed to make me feel better it isn't exactly working. Because he sounds just like the perfect hero." I sighed weakly. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything.

"I know the bravest of the brave, the strongest of strong, funny how I think that you're braver and stronger than him isn't it?" He asked wirily, arching and eyebrow.

"And why's that?" I snapped, what was with this game.

"Because he too was a chosen soul whose demon found him. Suddenly he did a few horrible things and couldn't bare it, he gave up and let the demon have control not only because of that reason but because he found it hard." He countered wisely.

"It is hard." I growled.

"I know and that's my point. Here you are fighting it for 10 years as a child while an adult didn't last a month. Ichigo you are strong and brave so stop doubting yourself." He reprimanded harshly.

"See that's where you're wrong I'm neither because I'm always afraid." I countered hopelessly back.

"And that's where you're wrong."

"What?" I asked dumbfounded.

"You think courage and strength is fighting and winning all the time, as well as never being afraid but that's not what it is. Courage and strength is fighting for what you believe in, even if it's against the odds. It's about pushing through you're fear to do what you need to do. It's okay to be afraid, it's instinct, it's what keeps us human. We're afraid about something all the time even if we don't realise it." He explained admiringly.

"If you fight without a good reason then you love nothing but bloodshed and pain and you are a monster. If you never feel fear then you're hollow and unhuman. If you do a remarkable feat or battle and say it was without fear, then you are not courageous, you are liar. If you simply do heroic things for glory and recognition and so go about telling everyone, then you're no hero, you are a fake. Ichigo you need not seek strength and courage, you already have it." He enlightened proudly.

I shook my head, is that what he really believed or were they just lies he was spinning as the traitor. I looked at him trying to discern something anything but I couldn't come up with anything. _"Ichigo he is right, he doesn't lie." _Zangetsu answered encouragingly for me. "I... I... It just doesn't seem right." I answered lowly.

"Ichigo I know it to be the truth. Those closest to you all look at you with respect. I see in Alithra's eyes every time she looks at you, the pride. She knows you're afraid but believes in your resolve. Hell I think there is a part of her that wishes you were her son." He exclaimed.

"And the other part is disgusted by me." I snarled angrily.

"No Ichigo. The other part hopes that if any of her children had grown to your age, they would have been like you. She's prouder about you than she let's on, all of them are." He chuckled smiling.

I sat on the ground stunned at Nero's words, I just didn't believe it entirely. He sat beside me simply waiting for an answer. "You say everyone feels fear yet I've never seen an inkling of it from Alithra." I muttered still fighting.

"She is afraid, Ichigo. She's scared about what effects this war will have, fearful for your and others safety. And scared of how far she might have to go. She just hides it but I can see it." He answered patiently.

"And you? Are you afraid?" I asked to see if he was just bullshitting.

"All the time. I was scared when I heard the fire break out, scared when Alithra nearly died. And most certainly terrified at the fact, she's injured and I have to try and stop her from doing the next stupid thing before she's ready." He answered his tone turning joking and slightly lighter. I chuckled with him.

"Come on. Let's spar that'll you make you feel better." He suggested arrogantly. I smirked in reply and stood drawing Zangetsu. He grinned as well drawing a wicked looking short sword. As I examined his blade I noticed the pommel was irregular. From the pommel's base, the pommel's side which faced the same way as the blade's edge curved viscously into a sharp point, the whole side a razor-sharp edge. The front side of the pommel gently sloped into the point as did the rest of its sides. At the base of the pommel was a dull metal foundation that surrounded the entire bottom and joined it with the grip. The grip was wrapped slightly looser than normal with black leather.

As I observed the irregular sword I saw the cross-guard's design was just as remarkable. At the centre was an oval ruby circled by the same dull metal. This dull metal continued in the sword's guard. Both sides of the guard were symmetrical in away. At one corner they were perfectly squared off, while the adjacent corner thinned off into a longer point. From this point they curved into the centre stone. The tip on the unsharpened edges side pointed down following the edge while the opposing tip pointed up along the grip. The blade was single edged. The unsharpened side was straight but its counterpart was different. From the cross-guard it created a small peak which then was made to create a small incomplete circle. From that point the razor rim curved inwards slightly before curving back out and then back in to the blade's point.

He held it one handed and pointed at the ground in front of him, his arm virtually straight as he did. He grinned widely, flipping the blade in his grip so that it was no longer pointed in front but behind him. He crouched lowly, bringing the blade up in front of him horizontally. "Ready Ichigo." He shouted.

I smirked back and nodded before flashing forward.

**End of Ichigo's POV**

* * *

**Rukongai Outskirts.**

The boy sprinted across the dense forestry, stumbling and tripping as tree roots caught his feet and the uneven ground misbalanced his steps. He could hear the ragged breaths of werewolves and were-dogs or The Shihōin Mutts as they'd become called as they chased him. Four days ago it had begun and in four days so many had lost their freedom. He did not want to be one of them. He had to get to the valley and get word to the resistance there before it was too late.

Behind he made the earth rumble and crack violently hoping to slow them down. What he did not realise was they were already upon him. This epiphany hit as he meet marked ones coming from the opposite direction. Some were children others were far older.

He glanced at their fearful faces as the mutts gathered closer, their rumbling growls echoing across the landscape. Some would be forced to hunt down their own kind, others would become household slaves or pets and the rest would either remain in cells or be executed.

One of the dogs leapt at him from the shadows but he spun on his foot kicking it in the chest and forcing it back. Slowly the Shihōin Mutts stepped closer, circling nearer to them and all the while tightening the noose around their necks.

From where he stood, he could see the collars around their fur covered necks, the very bane of a wolf's or wild dog's existence. Creations that had not been seen for thousands of years. "Oh look it's the Shihōin Mutts." The boy jeered, causing those he'd met, look at him as if he were mad.

"Shut your mouth. You're not exactly in a good position." Growled one of the wolves, which stalked forward lowly toward the group and more specifically the one who'd spoken. The boy whirled ready to remark again snidely but as he did the wolf had leapt forward sinking its teeth into his neck. The wolf violently shook its head, breaking the boy's neck instantly.

It glanced up at the shrieking and screaming group though a few remained silent and ready for the attack. Blood dripped from its jaws as it snarled lowly, it phased back into a short muscled woman with vibrant gold hair and burning brown eyes. "Now, any of you, who so much as puts up a shred of resistance will face the same fate. Come quietly and you shall be allowed to live, all you have to do is simply kneel on ground. It is your choice." Her sharp voice sounded over the commotion, silencing them immediately. Several fell to their knees shaking with horror, but little by little the rest followed. Until only a few stayed standing unsure of what to do but as the canines behind the woman growled dangerously, they dropped to their knees, knowing she was serious.

They sat there waiting for something, an order or an attack of senseless slaughter but nothing just silence. Slowly a group of humans moved forward to them soundlessly binding each of the marked ones with a sekki-sekki bracelet on their right arm making them virtually human.

"Well done Chia." Congratulated a voice from behind. The Shihōin Mutts straightened as they heard it.

Chia turned to face the short but still imposing woman. "Of course Soi Fon-Taicho." She replied reverently to her current master. Soi Fon smiled at the woman before ordering the group. "Secure them and get ready for transport to camp."

Immediately all werewolves, were-dogs and mobile core followed the order to the tee. None daring to defy their captain's orders.

* * *

Okay so things are moving forward, about time in my opinion. I honestly don't think this is one of my best chapters but it can't be helped in was needed. Sorry about the lack of Ichi-ruki interaction but they can't be together all the time. And if they got jealous when they were around other people then it wouldn't be love it just be infatuation. So Rukia spent some time with Renji, Kaien and Nel. Well Ichigo bumped into Senna and doubted himself. And it's all the lead up to the next chapter.

So what did you all think? I hope you liked it.

Next Chapter: Traitor part 5: Traitor: The traitor parts finale. They are about to be revealed, the issue is forced before all the facts are in. All due to the traitor's meddling. Can they find who it really is or will they kill the wrong person.

I've got some good news. I will be updating next weekend. I had long weekend and was sick afterwards so I got to write and have nearly finished the newer chapter.

**Note:**So far I've written up about 28 chapters and a half, I think.

Remember review this chapter and read the next. Screw goals. I'll be happy with whatever I get.


	29. Chapter 29: Traitor: Part 5: Traitor

Hey everyone, this is my first story for bleach and also my first story for fanfiction. So it will not be perfect.

Sorry if I made any mistakes in this chapter.

Please no Flames, but Constructive criticism, advice and ideas are accepted, as it will help me write this story and improve it.

I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does, I only own the OCs, plotline and Ideas(some have been inspired though)

**Word count: **8085 in 16 and a half pages.

Warning some course language, some sexual reference, and there is violence. Also there are some OCs but they only help the story work and the characters might be oocish but this an AU story.

4 reviews for the last chappie. So thanks to TAKCH1, Ruki09, Hatake Tsughi, Metafury, and my first time reviewers, StrawberryLoveMidgetIchiruki and Kicyslawa for reading and reviewing last chapter. Thanx for your comments and criticisms and mostly patience.

Remember if you have any questions about the fic just ask.

Here is 29. The last of the traito quintology or whatever you call it. Hope you enjoy it was the question of who is the traitor is answered. Though I'm pretty sure you've all guessed it by now. Anyway I'll shut up now so you can all read.

* * *

Chapter 29: Traitor part 5: Traitor

* * *

**Rukia's POV**

I and Kaien had said our goodbyes to Renji and Nel. Renji had spotted Tatsuki heading to the lake alone and chose to accompany her. She argued with him and even lashed out him, punching him in the jaw before crumpling to the ground. He helped her up and guided her away.

While in Nel's chase Grimmjow swooped in and stole her away. He refused to take no for answer, easily swinging her into his arms and pulling her into a kiss. Before walking away, with her cuddled into his chest. I smiled as they walked away, I was happy for them.

I and Kaien headed out of the valley to the viewpoint, he hadn't been there and I really wanted him to see it. We walked in a comfortable silence before Kaien spoke.

"Rukia, what are you going to do?" He asked refusing to meet my eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked back, I was confused to what he meant.

"I mean, when we make it to the thirteenth Family. Will you stay there with us or go with Ichigo?" He explained seriously.

"I... I hadn't thought about it. I think Ichigo will stay with us at the thirteenth family's keep." I tried sounding confident but the problem was I really wasn't sure.

"You know he won't and you can't ask him to. He won't be accepted by your brother." He replied sternly his eyes focused on me as we paused in our walk.

"Nii-sama will have to." I started before Kaien interrupted. "He's not a part of our world, Rukia."

"Not a part of our world?" I questioned before continuing on sarcastically. "Last I checked he is the son of the King of Soul Society and first in line for the throne."

"Rukia, I wasn't talking about that part of it. I was talking about his decision to be so and the fact he's a marked one." Kaien responded darkly. I shut my mouth from snapping and clenched my eyes closed knowing he was right about my brother. I was a marked one but I was his sister, it would be different with me. He promised our sister to protect after she died. And he was a man of his word.

"I... don't know. I guess I'll come to it when I come to it. But I know this much, my duty to my people comes before my personal feelings, I may not want to but I must." I uttered completely downcast.

"Rukia, sometimes you have to go with your heart and no one expects you to sacrifice your happiness completely. Just think of the best case scenario." He advised gently smiling widely.

"And what's that?" I asked sceptically.

"That Ichigo actually does decide to take his birthright and then both sides are happy."

"Even if he does I doubt the families will not allow him to." I sighed depressively.

"You never know Rukia, maybe something will change because of this cursed war. Anyway let's just leave such talk for now." He said his tone wise and understanding. I nodded and began walking again. Behind me I heard the leaves shuffle violently and I turned my head.

I saw a flash of movement for the corner of my eye, I paused waiting and opening my mind. I felt the cold chill move up my spine. Kaien shivered next to me, his eyes searching the area. My eyes were locked on an area where I felt the reiatsu surge from.

Through the leaves I saw something move rapidly, a flash of grey or maybe black, I wasn't sure. Kaien gently pulled my arm and led me away. I could sense the wariness coursing through him as we moved faster. But then suddenly the feeling of being hunted stopped. I felt like I was safe and evidently so did Kaien as he slowed his pace but despite the disappearance of the bone chilling reiatsu, I still remained alert. A part of me still believed I was being watched.

We gingerly moved ahead, both of us aware and attuned to our surroundings as we headed to the viewpoint. Something was still with us but I didn't know what.

**The end of Rukia's POV**

* * *

**Nero's POV**

I clashed blades with Ichigo again, all I could say the kid had more potential than he gave himself, seriously. There were times I lost track of his movements because he was so damn fast. On top of that he had skill, the years of training from his masters imprinting on him. I could see at least three, well defined and separate fighting styles not mention the beginning of a fourth, most likely courteous of the angels now training him. Two of them I was unsure about but assumed them to be Urahara's and Yoruichi's. The third was definitely Alithra's, it was based on the raw instinct of an animal. He often changed his moves depending on my attacks because of it.

But despite the individualities of each I could see them beginning to mesh together as he fought creating his own unique style. My mulling made me lose Ichigo and he appeared behind me, rapidly striking at me, I flipped forward kicking the blade up and jerking Ichigo back.

Before I could take advantage of his lost footing he regained it and resumed his entourage of assaults. I changed tact, now baiting him, allowing him to go basically unassailed, making me appear weaker than I really was and that I was tired. I wanted to see if he would take it. If he did then he was far too cocky for his own good.

The rhythm began and it was constant, very rarely varying. It was simply slash, block, block, parry, evade, parry, slash, block until it restarted again. I saw Ichigo grinning at the apparent ease of the fight, I knew soon he would get cocky and reckless, I gave him another three rounds. The next round went by, then the second and by the third, I prepared myself for the onslaught of thoughtless and brash attacks but to my surprise he faulted and leapt back, breaking the rhythm we'd set out since the start. He frowned deeply, his smirk giving way to a profound frown.

I looked at him in interest to see his reasons and I soon got my answers. "Why are you holding back?" He asked lowly, his eyes narrowed.

I rolled my shoulders and thrusted my sword's point into the tough dirt and stretched. "You got me, good. I just wanted to see if you were one of those fighters, who believed in first impressions." I answered yawningly. "Who taught it to you?" I questioned now leaning on my sword.

"Urahara always taught me to be ready and watch the pattern of the fight. He said if there was a rhythm that you weren't responsible for, then your opponent was. No fight is rhythmical because it's never structured, if your opponent tries then he won't do the same movements again and again, the fight's beat will always depend on the tempo and the tempo constantly changes and so do any attacks. It's instinct to fight in a varying way, if we didn't, we wouldn't survive." Ichigo explained pulling a face and putting on a voice as he quoted Urahara. I stifled a chuckle at the unusual childish antics.

"Also, he taught me to analyse as I fought, so once you got a feel for how they fought, you would have an idea to how they may attack in various situations, and Yoruichi told me that no matter how weak your opponent may appear to be, you must always be ready because in a fight all bets are off." He further enlightened and I nodded in approval and that's when it hit me.

"You were playing me too!" I exclaimed slightly awed at how he'd managed to fool me. I shut my eyes, I simply didn't change the pace and neither did he. He wasn't getting arrogant, he simply was _testing_ me.

He nodded grinning, I shook my head. I really should have expected this.

"Alright ready..." I stopped immediately my head snapping to the side from where I felt something. I narrowed my eyes in the direction. I wasn't actually feeling the reiatsu physically, I felt it through the link, meaning one of Cruor wolves was the source. Using this I honed in on the energy, I could sense two others near it. The first was Rukia, the other was the man Miyako was romancing with, what was his name? Kaien!

I huffed when I could not recognise who the wolf was, I just kept coming up blank, whoever it was keeping themselves hidden. Not just from outsiders but their own pack. And as soon as it was there, it was gone. It had been volatile with the intention to attack, my guess was they felt me and didn't want to risk me recognising it through a slim chance.

"Nero what's the matter?" Ichigo asked his voice laced with concern.

I knew this much, the damned traitor was finally moving for Aizen's greatest desire, Rukia and the Hogyoku. Something had to be done and I had an idea. The wolves at this point, were talking with Alithra. If I could give Alithra a reason for an order... to deal with me, than all the wolves would come. Whoever was attacking would have to come as well. That person I assumed was Balthazar but I had no true proof, I just hoped someone would be able to get it before the wolves took my head.

I blinked as Ichigo waved his hand in front of my face. Time slowed, as he slowly retracted his hand and I came to a decision. I lashed out grabbing his wrist and pulled him forward snapping it as I did so. He yelped in pain as I did it. I frowned deeply, no matter what, I was going to end up with an ass kicking.

**End of Nero's POV**

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

I fell to the ground landing on my freshly broken right wrist and gingerly I tried raising myself, hissing as I caused myself more pain. I turned my head to see Nero turn to me his hair shading his eyes, so the bastard _was_ the traitor. I growled angrily flashing behind him and arching Zangetsu in my left hand for his neck. I was using my weaker had and because of my strike was slower, Nero dodged to the side, pushing the sword away and leaving me open. He leapt kicking I blocked with my right hand. I snarled viciously as the healing bones snapped even worse. My wrist thrummed constantly now distracting me momentarily but it was enough. Nero slashed me straight across the back and spun using his hilt to hit me solidly in the back of the head. I lurched forward, my vision darkening for a second as I lost consciousness.

When it returned I was on the ground. I rolled round and jerked up sitting to face him. His back was turned to me and I saw him slump as he turned around glaring. "You had to wake up didn't you?" He snarled furiously. I growled at him and he shook his head frowning sadly.

"Sorry kid, but sometimes you've got to do what you got to do." He muttered before flashing in front me as I stood up. I felt him grip me throat, I scrambled against it trying to pry his fingers from my neck. I felt myself begin to go under from the lack of oxygen. He tossed me to the side, as if I was a ragdoll. I hit the ground again this time jarring my shoulder.

I spluttered when I could breathe again, coughing I raised myself agonisingly to my knees. Slowly I stood shakily. I weakly raised my sword in my left hand to block his attack. They clashed awkwardly forcing me stumble back. My legs were knocked from under me and I rolled knowing Nero would use the advantage. I jumped up using my hands, I hissed as I felt the twinge of pain in my wrist. Before I knew where he was and defend myself, Nero had already slashed me three times, once across the chest, the back and behind the knees. I howled in agony as I hit the hard ground again, this time my blood pooling around me.

Vaguely I heard his feet pad closer to me. Moments later I growled as he stabbed the sword through my left shoulder, he yanked it violently out and kicked me in the stomach. I landed on my back looking up at him. His shadow blocked the sun, I still couldn't define his emotion and I gulped knowing I was in serious trouble.

**End of Ichigo's POV**

* * *

**Balthazar's POV**

I had watched the girl pace and stop multiple times since I'd hidden my reiatsu. Vaguely I could sense Nero with the demon boy, they were sparring and they weren't too far but at the present moment they were paused. He was waiting and I knew the bastard would try to glen any information from what he had most likely felt. That bastard didn't know how to keep his nose out of others' business. Every time I'd acted, he was near, somehow he knew there was traitor before we'd gotten here.

He'd been careful not to cross Alithra, he'd been acting with a second agenda, and I wondered why? It didn't matter, Leyna would convince Alithra and then Nero would no longer be a problem and the entire pack would fall apart after they realised they'd been fooled.

I watched the girl and the man continue walking, her guard would be no problem, and Aizen would have her, he would get what he wanted, and I would survive this war and get my own pack. There would be no more shadows for me.

I readied myself to start the assault but something else drew my attention. Nero had just attacked Ichigo violently, I could feel the intention to kill and cause pain radiate from him. Damn it what was he doing?

'Balthazar.' I heard Leyna's voice echo across my mind through the link.

'Yes?' I asked back carefully, keeping my voice bland.

'We've got the order, fall back to the infirmary. Now!' She commanded sternly. God damn it, I had wanted to be long gone with the girl before the order.

'Balthazar. Infirmary now, don't keep us waiting.' Alithra's voice resonated threateningly, her tone changed even more, I could hear the voice of the Alpha underlying her words. Feel the pull to the infirmary, for a few moments I tried defying it but soon lapsed giving into her command.

**End of Balthazar's POV**

* * *

**Infirmary. Five minutes before Nero attacked Ichigo.**

Leyna ran into the infirmary just barely panting, she skidded to stop beside her Alpha. Her brother had followed and so too had Xanthia, Miyako and Galeno. Halili wasn't far and neither was Luther but Balthazar was off her radar. She had no clue to where he'd gone.

"Leyna. What is it?" Alithra questioned worriedly at the sudden appearance of her fellow wolves.

"Alithra we need to detain Nero. We have all think he is the traitor. Just consider it, at the time of the were-dogs deaths, no one could account for him. At the fire, Yoruichi and Rukia saw him leaving the area just before everything became chaotic. Lastly, he vanished from the infirmary just before Urahara was attacked by what Yoruichi thought was a black wolf. And it can't be coincidental, this many times plus with the strangeness of his behaviour." Lenya ranted rapidly before Alithra could get a word in.

"Alithra I agree. Every time something happens Nero can't be accounted for." Yoruichi pleaded walking in, tired after organising more rounds.

"One problem, it's still all too circumstantial. If I ordered this, then I could be condemning the wrong person." Alithra reasoned, calmly. But her eyes told a different story to her tone, they were pained by the decision she was faced with.

"Alithra?" Xanthia asked warily.

"No not without more proof..." Alithra trailed off as she felt it through the link, there was no denying it, Nero was attacking Ichigo with all the intention to kill or at least cause grievous harm.

"Alithra that's Nero, Alithra we need an order." Galeno responded urgently.

"Damn it. I hereby give you the order to detain or if needed kill Nero." She stated emotionlessly, but she was hurting.

Immediately the wolves were contacting their fellows, Leyna to Balthazar, Galeno to Luther, and Miyako to Halili. The last of the two instantly agreed and appeared moments later with them. Alithra raised a brow at Balthazar's reluctance, she knew he had not moved, so she stepped in.

'Balthazar. Infirmary now, don't keep us waiting.' Alithra demanded dangerously, using her superior alpha authority over him. He struggled momentarily before conceding and making his way rapidly to the infirmary. Three minutes later he was beside them, alert and ready. He seemed annoyed, as if he was doing something very important.

"Good, go, now." Alithra instructed heartlessly. The wolves leapt away, Yoruichi following in order to assist them. Alithra shook her head and put her head in her hands muttering to herself. "Nero what have you done?"

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

I glared at Nero as he stood above me, I could feel the wounds healing bit by bit, but no way quicker enough. I was seething at getting my ass handed to me so quickly, which led to the conclusion that Nero wasn't any ordinary wolf.

"What do you want Nero?" I hissed angrily, narrowing my darkly at him.

"I've got what I want but it may just cost my life." He answered sighing as he stood straight, backing away from me. And that's when I felt, I grinned. There was a group heading our way, I could sense Yoruichi and the others, I was guessing, were the wolves.

I was answered minutes later as the group entered at different points surrounding us. _'Ichigo, something is wrong.' _Zangetsu stated, I could feel concern emanate from him.

'What?'

'_If Nero wanted you dead or to capture you, he could have done it already. If he was the traitor, he would have already left. Something isn't right.' _He answered wisely. He was right, Nero hadn't moved to harm me in any way and he'd had sufficient time. So one question, why?

"Nero put the sword down." Halili shouted warily aiming her longbow square at his chest. Nero glanced to the side and shrugged. "Unlikely but then you already knew that. It's the reason why you came out in such force." Nero answered sadistically, his eyes glowing.

"Nero don't make us do this. If you come with us, you can repent." Leyna pleaded desperately. Repent, if he was the traitor why did he deserve repentance. Damn it, everything to do with this traitor was confusing.

"Repent! He doesn't deserve to twice." Luther shouted appalled at the slight consideration. Twice so he's done it before. I looked at Nero, the moment Luther had uttered those words Nero's head was drawn to Balthazar. He glared at him darkly and accusingly.

"You rat bastard. I'm guessing you told them I've betrayed them before." Nero growled, shutting his eyes and scowling but he didn't deny it.

"Yes I did. Leyna, I don't think this should be dragged out with too much ado." Balthazar stated admittedly and cool.

"But..." Halili tried, she disliked killing so senselessly it was something I'd come to know about her.

"No Halili, Balthy is right. Nero isn't coming willingly, he's never been the type to back out of a fight just because of the odds." Xanthia reprimanded harshly. Halili looked at her sadly and nodded, slowly the wolves advanced. Yoruichi flashed beside me helping me up and stood over me protectively.

**End of Ichigo's POV**

* * *

Luther soon became impatient and leapt forward, drawing a pair of crescent shaped daggers. The blade was single edged and curve nearly completely around the wielder's hand, protecting it like a guard.

He whipped the blades slicing horizontal, the blade in his right slashed under the one in his left. Then vertically, then diagonally, he pivoted and kicked aiming at Nero. All which Nero simply dodged by millimetres.

Luther became more and more frustrated attacking more and more recklessly, and still Nero did not defend himself. It was then Emmet joined in, appearing behind his former comrade and lashing out with his fists. Nero dodged to right, only to be forced to duck as Leyna attempted to decapitate him with her elegant long sword.

Nero quickly repositioned himself, using his legs to tie around Leyna's arms and throw her into Xanthia who approached from his left. They grunted as they collided. Nero smirked at their angry faces.

"Now, Now. Don't get upset we're just all having a little fun." He shouted joyously, causing those around him, to look at one another thoroughly concerned.

"Yeah and I'll have fun when I get to tear you to shreds for what you've done." Luther exclaimed delightedly.

"And people say there's something wrong with me." Nero uttered raising an eyebrow and frowning slightly. He went to open his mouth again but was interrupted as Galeno renewed the assault, rapidly slashing with his scimitar. Nero landed slightly misbalanced and attempted to dodge as he saw his opponent reflexively switch hands and slice rapidly back along the same line.

Nero hissed as he felt it bite into his arm as he leapt back. Blood dribbled down his bare arms, Galeno had cut deeply, hitting an artery. His hissing morphed into growling, as one Halili's arrows penetrated his shoulder from his back out through the front.

He forced himself to jump away as Luther and Miyako began attacking together, he landed awkwardly, already feeling some affects of blood loss. Something was wrong with him and it had been happening long before this. As he grew stronger he grew weaker. It was strange, reiatsu wise and ability wise he was far stronger than before but the moment he was hit, he would hunger and an unsurmountable amount at that. After fights he felt pain, even if he hadn't been injured, many times he's been forced to convince a healer to heal me. Ella had checked them all over and seen his case, he was required daily to go to Ella for sessions and checkups but sometimes he wouldn't need it. But since the fire, he hadn't gone, knowing they were needed for more painful ailments.

But it was crippling him now as he fought and through his thoughts, he vaguely felt the rush of air as Balthazar finally attacked. He leapt landing on Balthazar's broadswords blade. He easily did a back flip off and over Xanthia's oncoming petite form. He landed and rolled as he missed a step.

He snarled ferally as the arrow slide through the gauging wound. Halili winced as she saw him land and not get up. She frowned knowing _her _arrow was a part of the reason. Balthazar walked triumphantly to Nero's still form. The rest hung back shocked at the ease Nero had gone down at.

Balthazar shouldered his sword before lifting it above his head and swinging down. Nero groaned and made himself roll out of the way. The Blade crashed into the dirt and dug in, giving Nero the chance to flip onto his hand, as he did the handstand, he turned rapidly on it, kicking Nero back before crashing onto the ground on his back. He stood, parrying, Luther's thrusts and slices. He leaned back as the daggers narrowly missed his neck.

He dodged to right avoiding Emmet's crushing strike with his superb double headed war axe, straight into Miyako's katana, that easily pierced the left side of his abdomen. He yanked himself to the side to ensure Halili missed him completely. Nero weakly raised his sword to defend against Balthazar, growling he struck harder and faster. His vision becoming redder. The wolves stared as those blood red eyes became darker. But not in any way duller, the red still glowed but more eerily signalling the strength of his hunger was multiplying.

His canines elongated, as the battle lengthened. He struck stronger than Balthazar rattling and coercing his opponent back a few steps. He struck again, giving into the hunger, as Balthazar met the blade and flew back. Nero moved forward toward Balthazar but Emmet attacked knocking him further back. His head hit the ground allowing him to regain control over his hunger again.

Balthazar stood and watched as Nero raised himself shakily. "Nero it's over, you shall never betray this pack again." He declared valiantly. He flashed forward kicking Nero's feet from under him making him hurtle into the dirt, he had the wind knocked from him as he hit the compact dirt. Balthazar gingerly aimed the sword preparing to execute Nero as he lifted himself to his knees.

* * *

**Infirmary. Three minutes after the wolves left.**

**Alithra's POV**

I bit my lip as I felt them arrive, I shut my eyes as they moved forward. I sensed Luther become irrational with grief as he recklessly attacked Nero. Nero not raising his sword in his defence, not even after the others joined Luther.

He wasn't fighting them at least not properly, he was trying to get them to waste time. I felt the urgency in his thoughts, I felt them directed to me, he was linking with me. He was asking for help just not verbally. But what could I do? He practically sentenced himself to death.

"God damn it Nero." I muttered as the sword bit into his arm. I hated this but at the moment the evidence pointed to him.

"Alithra must you be so loud." Someone muttered behind me. I whirled recognising Urahara's voice. "Urahara you're awake." I exclaimed relieved.

"Yes. Where is everyone?" He asked sitting up looking around slightly confused and hurt.

"I've sent them to detain Nero. Some evidence has come to light that he is the traitor." I answered unemotionally, not letting myself betray what I really felt. I still wasn't sure about my decision, I doubted it.

"Nero? Nero isn't the traitor." He replied seriously.

"What?" I growled my eyes widening, my heart daring to hope again, after so many years of dormancy.

"He was not the one who attacked me." He responded lowly his eyes meeting mine in all solemness.

"Do you know who did?" I asked, in the back of my mind I could feel Nero thinly evade Balthazar's strike.

"Balthazar." He uttered darkly. "He turned to human form and showed himself before phasing again and biting me." He stated informingly, rubbing his neck where the bite had been. I knew Urahara was glad he hadn't turned and I understood why. We were once great but now were nothing more than affliction because of the compulsion.

I tried creating a link to the rest, a verbal one to order them to stop but found I couldn't. I could feel Balthazar's satisfaction at debunking me. "No." I growled.

"Alithra what's wrong?" Urahara asked fretfully.

"I can't get through. Damn it." I snapped angrily undoubtedly my eyes silvering. I stood there feeling as Nero's hunger filtered through. I growled and stretched.

"Alithra..." Urahara started warningly.

"I have to." I argued grabbing and strapping my dual swords to my back.

"I know, just don't hurt yourself." He stated worriedly. I nodded before sprinting toward my destination. I hissed at the pain I began causing myself. My body wasn't ready for this, by no means but I knew I had to. If Nero died because of my mistake, I knew I would never forgive myself.

I intently observed the strengthening of his hunger, and the sudden decrease as Emmet knocked him back, dazing him as he hit his head. I sighed thankful for the one good thing to have from that attack. Nero wasn't going to lose control. I was close. I leapt over a fallen and rotting tree, growling as I landed hard on my still fractioned leg. But still I forced myself to continue as I heard Balthazar's voice ring out.

"Nero it's over, you shall never betray this pack again."

I heard the fakeness of his gallant tone. I dodged the trees and as I entered the clearing and I didn't stop, barrelling through and tackling the horribly injured Nero to the ground and out of harm's way. The blade slid into my side cutting on a slight angle as I flew past. I snarled in pain raising myself up.

"Nero I'm going to kill." I yelled angrily.

He chuckled at my enraged face. "Then why'd you save my life." He countered sarcastically.

**End of Alithra's POV**

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

"Oh shut up, you little son of a bitch." She hollered angrily causing him to cringe as she stepped closer. He laughed nervously at her, while I just stared dumbfounded wondering why the hell Alithra was here.

"What are you doing Alithra?" Balthazar growled furiously. I saw Alithra visibly tense before speaking.

"I'll deal with you later Nero." She hissed unkindly before whirling around to face Balthazar. She was livid, and I mean really, really livid. As in I would rather crawl under a rock and hide than fight her when she was like this.

"Balthazar, I warned you, didn't I?" She snarled heartlessly. I saw Balthazar step back, his eyes widening involuntarily in reaction to the energy Alithra exuded.

"Alithra what's going on?" Halili question shyly. Alithra's eyes flickered briefly toward her and back again.

"I warned you Balthy." Alithra sneered aggressively. "That, if you ever crossed me or this pack again, I would personally tear you to shreds. I gave you a second chance and I even kept it from the others and this is how you repay me." She snapped her irises nearly indistinguishable from her sclera.

"Repay you, so much you've done for me. You don't have the heart to kill anyone, so never really saved my life. I owe nothing." He announced proudly.

"Oh to the contrary you owe her everything." Nero countered delightedly as he stood beside Alithra. He didn't look as beaten up as he did before.

"What do you mean boy?" Balthazar snarled, his face contorting in anger.

"Well if it wasn't for Alithra, _I_ would have killed you. She ordered me Balthazar, and not with a mere Alpha order but a Queen command. I despise traitors and disloyal bastards like you. Oh and what I would have done to." Nero growled defending Alithra. His face alight with demented joy. I shivered as I felt the reiatsu and glanced at Yoruichi. She gripped my shoulder, holding me behind her protectively, knowing this could become a very critical situation, very quickly. Nero was already on edge and who knew what it would take to set Balthazar off.

"One question Nero. How did you know there was a traitor?" Alithra demanded not taking her eyes off Balthazar.

"This." Nero muttered pulling a pendant out of his pocket. He raised a small pendant with an insignia etched onto it. I narrowed my eyes carefully examining it, I could just make out what it was. The stone was a dark emerald green, with two golden snakes entwined with one another, hissing at the other, etched onto the stone's glassy surface. Carved above them was a raven, flaring its wings as it looked down upon the snakes. It was the traitor's mark on the stone, it gave you the power to break the most sacred of oaths. I growled lowly and heard the others do the same.

"Catch Halili." Nero shouted throwing it to her and she caught it in her left hand.

"Nero how could..." she started before pausing, her eyes broadening in amazement. "Jackal, it's Jackal's reiatsu." She stated plainly shocked.

"That's impossible; Jackal's been dead for months." Galeno refuted disbelieving the evidence before him. I observed them carefully; it was obvious they all knew this person. But _who_ was he?

"You killed him, didn't you?" Alithra asked quietly, her air of anger dispersing to one of sadness.

"I don't abide traitors." Nero stated tersely.

"It's weakness to." Balthazar goaded. "You're just some frail girly." He snapped cruelly. I watched Nero take a deliberate step forward but Alithra raised her arm in front and pushed him back.

"When I make an oath, I always intend on keeping them. Don't mistake me for soft just because I loathe killing, because when it comes to it, it's what I'm best at and I've never denied it." Alithra hissed dangerously, her eye slitted.

Balthazar chuckled but stopped as he sensed her moved. He dodged but found his upraised hand gripped strongly by Alithra. Mercilessly she twisted it, forcing him to face the ground, she slackened her grip allowing him to tumble forward.

He raised his hands and the moment he touched the ground, he sprung up straight away. He chuckled but paused when he felt something rip through his stomach. I watched him glance down clearly awe struck at the rapidness and callousness it had occurred at.

Alithra slowly retracted her sword from his gut allowing him to fall to his knees. He began coughing blood onto the ground. I winced and felt sorry for him. Alithra reached into his coat and pulled out a pendant the exact same as Nero's.

She passed it to Nero. "Destroy them." She ordered quietly, her eyes trained coldly on Balthazar. Immediately Emmet grabbed them and shattered them in his fists. "Why?" Alithra spat.

"Because Aizen has more ethereal wolves, my lady." He coughed sarcastically.

"How many?" Yoruichi questioned from beside me.

"Like I'll tell you, you stray kitten." He mocked cruelly. Alithra snarled and stabbed her blades point into his thigh and twisted it, gauging his leg. I looked away briefly before forcing myself to look, again. This was war and torture was a part of it.

"She asked you a question. Tell us how many or I do to what I did to all those wolves so long ago?" Alithra threatened.

"You would..." Balthazar stopped as he violently cringed as if something was driving a pick through his skull. I trained my eyes onto Alithra, they had changed, one was silver, the other gold. "Tell me now before I make you. And I'll make it extremely uncomfortably." She crooned darkly. I stared at her in horror.

"**Remind you of someone." **Hichigo cackled delightfully. **"Don't be surprised. There is a reason she knows how to deal with torture. She used dish it in ways that would make some demons cringe at." **He reasoned dangerously before breaking out into insane laughter. I shut, my eyes looking away. I felt a reassuring hand on my shoulder and knew it was Yoruichi. This woman in front of us wasn't the one I knew, she just wasn't like this.

"There were 17, before you killed Ry." Balthazar whimpered. I knew he was physically quivering in fear because his voice shook with it.

"Good to know you're not lying." Alithra stated simply, her statement soon followed by the squelch of a blade cutting through flesh. I opened my eyes to see Balthazar's body separated from his head. His lifeless eyes staring at us.

"Nero, I should really kill you." Alithra growled, her eyes alight with fury.

"I couldn't say anything, not before I had proof of who it was." He countered defensively.

"I wasn't talking about that. Why the hell did you attack Ichigo? I told you to protect him, you dumbass. Give me one reason why I shouldn't kick your ass." Alithra shouted, her voice losing the coldness, cruelty and wrath.

"Ah that. Okay just wait." He responded, his arms out in front of him, as he tried to protect himself. I laughed at the sight of him, here I thought he was a real bad guy and yet he was terrified of Alithra, when she was angry, just like all of us.

"Balthazar was going after Rukia. I had to attack Ichigo to get _you_ to doubt me, just for a second to send all the wolves after me. And trust me, I prayed you'd figure it out before I lost my head." He explained rapidly. I grinned, at least I knew he had a good reason. I could get over being attacked by him for that reason.

"Oh." Alithra sighed dropping her very volatile stance. She brushed her hair out of her face and looked at me. I saw the shame cross her face momentarily before she began swaying.

"Easy now." Nero said reassuring as he helped balance her.

"I can walk myself, Nero." Alithra growled shirking him off. He smirked mischievously before grabbing her and slinging her in his arms bridal style. He shunpoing away, immediately in the distance, I heard Alithra shout complainingly. "NERO! PUT ME DOWN! NOW!"

I chuckled with the wolves as we stared after their vanished forms. "Wonder when they'll have kids." Halili stated happily.

"What?" I spurted out.

"Don't worry Ichigo. It's just one of Halili's failed matchmaking fantasies." Galeno said brushing it off easily.

"Actually, maybe not entirely." Leyna stated strangely, like a mystic.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yoruichi exclaimed curiously. I just looked at her knowing she'd cause some sort of trouble with the path this was taking.

"Yeah, sister what do you mean?" Emmet asked suspicion clear in his voice.

"Well do you remember how Nero and Alithra, would constantly spar and whoever lost, had to do something for winner?" Leyna baited, hanging it in front of us.

"Yes, but that's rather general." Xanthia countered her voice dull.

"Mm, do remember the one, Nero got his jaw broken by Alithra?" She continued still tantalising us.

"Of course I remember, just which one and what about it?" Luther asked now interested.

"The one where she was fuming afterward and wouldn't talk to Nero for days. Well, how do you think it happened?" Leyna asked raising an eyebrow.

"Leyna we don't need to start rumours like that. If there's a point get to it." Miyako advised calmly. Leyna shrugged and sighed.

"Fine. Alithra lost the fight. Nero managed to pin her and well he took his spoils and kissed her." Leyna answered quickly smiling nervously.

"Now we at least know why Alithra broke Nero's jaw that time. But one kiss doesn't mean much." Galeno waved off again. "But I'll give it to Nero, he is pretty brave to have tried."

I just stared straight ahead, locking my jaw to prevent myself from saying something offensive. "Ichi something wrong?" Xanthia asked sweetly.

"Ah um. It's just you guys are weird. No offense it's just..." I trailed off nervously, glancing around them; they all had wry smiles on their faces.

"It's just we're some of the oldest beings alive, yet we act like adolescents." Halili finished off for me excitedly.

"Uh, yeah. On that point, why the hell do you?" I exclaimed slightly amazed at their easy going attitude.

"Because we're old. We've seen and done real bad things, and now we've managed to find redemption. We were forced to grow quickly and now that we can relax and have fun." Xanthia squealed excitedly.

"Okay, now I have question. Why are you all taking Balthazar's death so easily?" Yoruichi asked seriously, taking time to look at each one.

"Because he was an ass." Luther growled gruffly, stalking away.

I glanced at him worried at the coldness, Miyako obviously saw my discomfort. "Don't worry about his answer. We're just used to losing pack members. We constantly lost and gained them and none of us were remotely attached to him at all. He purposely stayed away from the rest of us and didn't develop any relationships with us. None of us really trusted him." Miyako replied reassuringly, shrugging her shoulders.

I nodded understandingly. Emmet walked quickly over to me and pulled me up to my feet. "Where are the injuries? Because it sure felt like Nero did a number on you." He asked curiously, I realised despite his size, he was usually a giant Teddy Bear.

"Um, healed I guess." I answered, for some reason I just felt awkward talking about it.

Galeno whistled lowly. "You've got some hell of a regenerative ability, Ichigo." He stated clearly impressed.

"Na da, he is a demon, idiot." Xanthia shouted teasingly. Galeno just pouted, mumbling something that I couldn't quite understand. The rest simply chuckled.

"Ah let's head back." Emmet hollered jollily causing me to wince as he patted my back, hard. And I mean, really hard, it made me jolt a few steps forward. Leyna simply chuckled and shook her head as we all began walking away.

"Welcome to the Cruor Pack, Ichigo and Yoruichi." Halili laughed happily.

"Mm and what's the complete meaning of that?" Yoruichi asked curiously.

"That we consider you family." Galeno shouted as he begun poking Yoruichi. She raised an eyebrow and began a Feline and Canine chase of tag. Funny thing was, it was the cat chasing the wolf, a strange sight. But I could tell she relished the challenge, I think she just meet someone who could keep up with her.

"Why do you consider us family? I mean I'm a demon, I'm..." I asked trailing off sadly, it just seemed strange, most marked ones stayed to their groups and none acted like this to me, except for the rare few.

Emmet pulled me back stopped me, looking me in the eye. "You're what? Evil?" He asked raising an eyebrow, I looked down ashamed there was probably no better word for it. "You're not. If _you're_ evil, then _we_ come from the darkest abyss." He stated laughingly. I looked at him weirdly, not really understanding.

"Ichigo, you're a good person, we can tell. What you are doesn't really matter, just what you choose to make yourself. And you've chosen a good path." Miyako stated reassuringly.

"I... I really don't get you guys." I muttered.

"Ichigo, look at all the people around you, you consider them family, no?" Xanthia asked calmly.

"Yeah, I guess but..." I tried before Halili ran across.

"And is Alithra considered amongst them?" Halili questioned kindly.

"Of course but..." I answered before being interrupted.

"But what?" Leyna countered. "But they probably consider me a monster or they aren't really." She asked wirily. I shrugged sheepishly, what's with these wolves, it's like they could read minds.

"Ichigo, they are your family. They all care for you and want the best for you. And now we count ourselves as a part those who do. In the past we were Alithra's family and then we broke a part, only to be reformed after she'd created a different family. Instead of being upset with it, we accepted it and now have a bigger family." Halili exclaimed cheerfully.

"Whoa, I just realised something!" Galeno stated shocked. Yoruichi just looked at him weirdly. "I realised our pack is like 20 times bigger." He muttered awestruck, his voice turning juvenile.

"Galeno, did a tiny fairy called Tinkerbelle give you magic mushrooms again?" Xanthia asked worriedly.

"Tinkerbelle? Magic Mushrooms?" I asked sceptical.

Emmet leaned over and talked lowly, so Galeno didn't hear. "Real funny story, we'll tell it when we get to camp. I'm sure Alithra would love to narrate the entire affair. Plus Nero isn't here, he was involved too. So basically when you see them and everyone's there ask about the Tinkerbelle affair." Emmet chuckled. While Halili helped Yoruichi with Galeno. Strange.

I laughed and nodded. I felt good. We'd found the traitor, and I'd found that the Cruor wolves were the complete opposite of all the rumours that had spread. I smiled brightly, the only thing that could make my day even better ,was seeing Rukia and actually spending longer than ten minutes with her.

"**You're a love struck fool." **Hichigo growled annoyed. I smirked to myself before mentally answering.

'If I'm one then so are you, but I don't mind.' I countered.

"**Tch... why am I stuck with you?" **He growled frustrated, I nearly laughed out loud but managed to stifle it.

'I wonder that all the time.' I answered him sincerely. Despite his appearance, I still felt great, I knew I'd managed to annoy him, just a bit. But it was better than nothing. Life was just a little better today.

"There's only one thing that's got me worried." I heard Yoruichi say vaguely. I tuned in to hear what concerned her.

"What's that?" Xanthia asked childishly.

"The fact no one has seen either Caleb or Isshin the past few days. And things keep going missing and I can't help but think it's them." She muttered lightly.

"Like what?" Leyna asked curiously.

"Um, Ikkaku's spear, Yumichika's mirror, Hisagi and Rangiku's stash of sake, Grimmjow's sword though he hasn't noticed and Toshiro and Karin's soccer ball. Oh wait, also Kisuke's sandals and hat." She listed quickly.

"Oh, great! My idiotic and crazy father has recruited a devilish apprentice, just what we need." I remarked sarcastically. They laughed at my comment, I sighed and joined in with them. It was good to laugh after so many days of stress.

**End of Ichigo's POV**

* * *

**Wilderness outskirts, bordering the 13th Family lands.**

**Ukitake's POV**

I stood beside my closest friend Shunsui, Nanao and the horses as well as a small armed regiment, stood only metres behind us.

From my vantage point, I watched my people scurry about, rushing to gather what they could before the assault. What was coming was unknown, just that it was coming and soon. I knew it was large but that was it. The report had not been detailed, I didn't blame the scout, something had terrified him.

I and Shunsui had worked rapidly to get the people to safety and our army prepared. The usual strict training and duty policy had been revised, doubling training and organising more duties. My soldiers were required to train twice a day, and were encouraged to do extra while maintaining normal duties. Additionally, they worked together evacuating the villages and towns in the path of the oncoming force. And keep defences were being upgraded and made stronger.

Each and every troop had put their all in, from the highest generals to the lowliest foot soldier. Defence strategies were being planned, and ambushes plotted. Traps were being set along the path, as well as small squads which would execute surprise attacks, killing sentries, burning supplies and stealing weaponry, were being formed in an effort to slow the force's progress.

I was proud of them, their morale was high despite the odds, but I guess they knew I'd do well by them. They all knew my first concern was the safety of my people and not my riches or my own safety. We had another week at best before they arrived at our doors and I was unsure if the other families were aware of our situation. There was doubt at whether we'd gotten through or if the other families had the ability to help.

I was worried, knowing we needed help desperately and unsure as to whether it would come. I hoped that a miracle would happen but I never let my troubles show to my men. I kept my mind clear and focused on the task at hand.

But if the rumours were true, if they were marked ones then we were in trouble. But despite my fears I felt like someone would come, I believed Urahara, Yoruichi and Alithra were on their way. I didn't believe that they were our enemies and they were so close to us. They were in the Wilderness, they would come, they would help. I prayed that this was not naivety on my part but I knew them.

I watched Urahara and Yoruichi grow up, I met and talked with Alithra. They were honourable, they were on our side, they had been at the start and they would always be. This fight hadn't even started and I already doubted us. That is how wars are lost. We would fight till our last breath if necessary, we wouldn't give up. This battle was by no means over before it began. We would win, we had to.

**End of Ukitake's POV**

* * *

Hmmm... I like this chapter, I think I did well on the fight scenes. Lots of fighting. I tried adding a little humour and I promise there is Ichiruki in the next chapter at least a bit. Anyway I brought Ukitake and Shunsui in it. Oh no Isshin and Caleb are being trouble makers. Next chapter is just going to be a little humour and background on The cruors as well as IchiRuki. I think you'll all have laugh, I know I found it hilarious while writing but then I had slept in like three four days.

So what did you all think? I hope you liked it.

Next Chapter: A Little Bit Of Fun: A revelation that shocks the group as well as a story of embrassing pranks to go with it. Ichigo sees Rukia again and Isshin is just being Issin. But war isn't fun and it doesn't wait for our heros to be ready, news comes in and it's time to act.

**Note:**So far I've written up about 28 chapters and a half, I think. Next update may be in a week or hopefully at worst two weeks. But I'm not sure I have exams so I'll be really, really busy and stressed. But then I have Holidays, so I'll be writing more.

Remember review this chapter and read the next. Screw goals. I'll be happy with whatever I get.


	30. Chapter 30: A Bit of Fun

Hey everyone, this is my first story for bleach and also my first story for fanfiction. So it will not be perfect.

Sorry if I made any mistakes in this chapter.

Please no Flames, but Constructive criticism, advice and ideas are accepted, as it will help me write this story and improve it.

I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does, I only own the OCs, plotline and Ideas(some have been inspired though)

**Word count: **6407 in 14 and a half pages.

Warning some course language, some sexual reference, and there is violence. Also there are some OCs but they only help the story work and the characters might be oocish but this an AU story.

7 reviews for the last chappie. So thanks to Kvothe Arliden, Ruki09, Hatake Tsughi, Metafury, snowfire7, silverstella and Kicyslawa for reading and reviewing last chapter. Thanx for your comments and criticisms and mostly patience.

Remember if you have any questions about the fic just ask.

Here is 30 and I'm back. Jeez Exams are a pain but I think I did okay. Humanities(Sose, a combination of history, geography, business mangament and ect.) I got 96% and Science I got about 96% my teacher was giving me any estimate so its about there, Pe Theory, 95% and as for the rest I have no idea. Anyway I'm finally updating. This is basically a break from all the serious and kind of a just for laughs chapter so I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 30: A Bit Of Fun

* * *

**Rukia's POV**

I sighed and ran up to Ichigo tackling him over in my quest to check if he was okay. "Ow, ow, ow, come on midget stop, I'm fine." He blurted out. I stopped and glared at him. He stood up and backed away. "Rukia don't hurt me, it just came out." He explained his voice pleading.

I ran up and of course kicked him in the shins. "Ow, Shit. I'm surprised you haven't broken my shins yet." He growled as he slumped on the ground rubbing his sore left leg. I smirked triumphantly over him.

Emmet and Galeno began laughing loudly, soon joined by the other males and the moment Nero arrived, he began chuckling. "Not good for your image to get your ass handed to you by your girl." Nero shouted.

"Ah shut up." Ichigo growled back lightly.

"And be terrified of her to boot." Luther snapped cruelly. I looked at him and glared. I felt Ichigo bristle beside me, I knew he hated being called or insinuated as a coward.

"Hey Luther don't be an ass. Having a laugh is one thing but saying something like that is another." Halili reprimanded.

"Why? If the kid has a problem, he should stand for himself. Otherwise he's a coward, especially if he's scared of his own girl." He bit back coldly. Halili backed up a step unsure of how to say.

"Wow. Great speech, one tiny little problem ... you can't talk. You were just as shit scared of upsetting Maeve as Ichigo is Rukia." Nero chuckled as he walked over and helped Ichigo up.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure all of us here are terrified to piss the girls off." Renji stated cheerfully from beside Tatsuki, who was actually smiling again.

"Aha not me." Nero denied. I looked at him, he wasn't helping.

"Yeah you have no problem pissing off Alithra. But then you do always regret it later, don't you now Nero?" Halili teased excitedly.

"Just one difference, I'm not his girl." Alithra growled clearly unimpressed. Halili looked down smiling nervously.

"Oh but you could be." Nero offered flirtingly.

"Nero, do I have to hit you?" Alithra asked annoyed.

"Very much so." He stated suggestively.

"Nero, please stop. I don't think we need to see Alithra break your jaw again." Leyna advised chuckling, eyes twinkling. I found myself laughing at those two.

"But Leyna, they so should be a couple. Oh, ohhh." Halili said complainingly before trailing off as she understood what Leyna had seemingly referred to. I stared at her openness, she and Rangiku were two peas in pod with their matchmaking ways.

"Yeah Leyna, I agree with Halili those two are made for each other." Rangiku stated sweetly. There she goes proving my point.

"Okay you two stop encouraging him. Yeesh." Alithra sighed. Nero smirked cheekily. I got to admit he was a lot easier to be around when he was acted like himself.

"Wait broken _jaw_. Ah Alithra I think they know about one of the kisses." Nero stated just loud enough for the rest of us. Did I hear that right?

"Huh, oh what? Leyna!" Alithra exclaimed frustrated. Leyna shrugged like a child who'd been caught with their hand in the cookie jar. Maybe I hadn't heard what Nero said right.

"Hang on. Rewind, one of the kisses." Halili exclaimed happily.

"Oh crap." Nero muttered.

**_WHACK_**

"Come on, it slipped out." Nero whined as he rubbed his head on the spot, where Alithra's hand had connected with the back of his head. Maybe I had heard right.

"Wow, Halili was right about those two." Galeno stated shocked as we stood in an awkward silence.

"No she's not, at least not anymore." Alithra growled angrily.

"Don't let us finding out cramp your relationship." Urahara exclaimed from where he sat up comfortably in his infirmary bed. Yes, we were all here to talk and discuss things. It was Urahara's fault, well not really, more Ella's. She wouldn't let him leave from this immediate area. Nero's response dragged me back to the issue at hand.

"It's not that. A few things happened which I'd rather not get into." Nero stated bitterly.

Alithra huffed as she turned around. "Oh come on. Finally, I get the snippet to prove you guys had a relationship but then you guys just go ruin it. Real thoughtful. What happened?" Halili replied sarcastically.

"A disagreement about our elected sides. I chose to become Lumen and he wanted to stay Atra, the relationship ended there. And I moved on." Alithra snapped angrily. She seemed hurt, they were obviously close.

"Mmm. Fair enough. But Alithra I have question about something." Orana shouted over the other conversations.

"What?" Alithra snapped.

"Aneleh."

"Don't bring that up. I'd rather not think about it." Alithra growled.

"Mm. Caleb wasn't her father." Orana pursued but it wasn't a question. Alithra whirled her eyes narrowing.

"Who else's could she be?" Nel asked sceptically. I looked around glancing at all the shocked faces.

"Alithra, would you like to answer or would you rather me to?" Orana proposed gently.

"She was Nero's." Alithra stated blankly.

"What?" Nero growled surprised. "But you never said anything." He muttered shaken. "God damn it why didn't you say anything?" He growled furiously. I felt shocked, that's a bombshell you don't hear every day and I thought court was dramatic, but at least this wasn't overrated like it.

Alithra remained silent her lips tight. The way she stood was so downcast, it looked like she didn't want to open this after she'd hid it for so long. "Alithra you didn't have the right..." Halili started softly.

"Didn't have the right? Oh, I tried but you didn't even give me the chance. You were so angry about my decision to go Lumen, that you refused to hear my reasoning." Alithra yelled at Nero, her voice cracking as she the tears slid down. Ichigo stood but I gripped his hand knowing she didn't want the comfort.

"What are you talking about? You never tried." Nero argued.

"Oh for once think back, actually try remembering. Do you remember what happened the day I walked out of your life?" She shouted back.

Nero went to yell but abruptly stopped and looked down. "Yeah I do. I remember attacking you, when you tried to stop me from slaughtering the village. I remember aiming for your stomach and you jerked yourself down so I hit your chest instead." He stated horrified at what he'd nearly done. "I recall yelling, why did you move? And I remember your icy answer." He trailed off silently.

"If you'd have listened you'd have already known." Alithra stated quietly. "You wanted to prove being Atra was better. You aimed for the stomach thinking it would hurt me less but you didn't know..." Alithra simply stopped and looked away.

"It was probably best I never knew until now anyway." Nero muttered calmly.

"What? Why?" Nel asked surprised.

"Because he would have run anyway. In all the time I knew him, that was the only time I was positive in his reaction." Alithra sighed frustrated. I glanced at her and Nero.

He simply smirked and laughed. "True, you knew I wasn't ready to change who I was."

"What the hell does that mean?" Urahara exclaimed. I saw several nods in agreement.

"Look when you're an Atra and you decide to be Lumen, it's no snap decision. It has to start somewhere and it takes years before you act on it." Emmet explained, understandingly.

"Okay, like what?" I asked curious.

"Regret." Was the simultaneous answer that came from each and every Cruor wolf.

"So how'd each of you begin to regret?" Kanisawa asked sarcastically, grinning maliciously.

"For me and Leyna, it was when we met with our mother again and saw her reaction to us. We began to doubt our path and saw the true pain and destruction we sowed." Emmet answered casually ignoring Kanisawa's tone. "We saw we'd torn apart our family and became resolute to heal the fissures we'd created." Leyna finished sadly, Orana gripped her shoulder proudly.

We looked at the Galeno who was closest to them. He looked up and sighed. "When I lost my best mate, because I lost control and he tried stopping me. I think you get what happened." He muttered solemnly. "After it happened, I spent years lost and angry until I decided to change. It took me over 250000 years of remorse filled thoughts to act."

Miyako spoke next. "I was originally Lumen but..." She trailed off looking pleadingly at Alithra. Alithra sighed and continued on for her. "But when her pack was killed by Tristan, we saved her and I gave her an offer because she was a born wolf. The offer was join us and I'll give you a chance at Tristan and that we'd leave her human sister alive." Alithra sighed and rolled her shoulders. I think she felt more awkward now, than she did when we found out about her relationship with Nero.

I watched as Miyako continued on. "Well anyway, I despised what we were doing, so the moment we disbanded I went back to being Lumen."

"Okay, so that's all the ones who were Lumen when they came here what about the rest of you, why were you still Atra?" Yoruichi asked curiously.

None spoke, they shuffled awkwardly on the spot, looking away. Finally Xanthia spoke, "I never liked what I was doing. However, at certain points for all of us, it ceased mattering when you lost yourself in the blood. Nevertheless, I saw it as a necessary because I believed that to beat Tristan we needed to be stronger and the only way to be strong enough was to be an Atra. Moreover, I wanted him dead for murdering my family, I wanted revenge but when I came here and saw that Alithra was still strong. That she had no problem killing Ry, even though he feed regularly. I realised feeding was simply an outlet, it gave strength, yes but that doesn't really matter in a fight, if you don't have a clear head, you'll lose." She enlightened taking a deep breath as she finished.

"I'm not like the others, I enjoyed what I did and I had no shame about it until Balthazar killed Maeve in the fire. I came here as a fully fledged Atra, but during that fire, I saw it really did make us twisted and it made being a Lumen easier to accept." Luther answered solemnly. I felt sorry for him, he'd lost someone he'd love and it took him this long to realise he'd been a monster.

We all looked at Halili expectantly, she hoped from one foot the next nervously. "Um... I never really like being like that." She mumbled quickly but she didn't answer the whole question.

"So why'd you stay Atra?" Rangiku asked kindly.

"Damirus!" The wolves answered together. They immediately began laughing at Halili's face as her dark skin became flushed. "She's in love with Damirus, always has been. But I really have no idea why. You're too good for my brother." Alithra chuckled joyfully. Halili rocked slightly but Rangiku pulled her into a huge bear hug. Those two are going to get along fine.

"Alithra you're turn." Nero prodded.

"Right. See when we usually attacked, we were never in a clear state of mind. But eventually we got forced underground by a few Lumen packs. So after we were in the clear, we attacked and for once... I was thinking straight. I killed a mother, her child was beside her, screaming, I felt something bubble up inside me and it was only after I had murdered... the child, did I realise it wasn't anger or hatred, it was regret. It was then I got hit hard by it, I began to feel disgusted and when Caleb caught me, he managed to drill it in my thick skull that there was another way to live. But it wasn't until I was pregnant did I really see my desire to change. Same thing, I guess happened with Damirus." She answered resolutely. She sighed and looked at us waiting for a reply.

"Okay, but why wouldn't having a child make Nero reconsider his life as an Atra, as it did for you and Damirus?" Toshiro asked wisely. He was right, why wouldn't it have.

"Because I never regretted anything I did, until I forced Alithra literally out my life, because let's just say while I was an Atra, I was insane." He muttered sarcastically. Ichigo laughed at Nero before commenting. "Was insane? Really I thought that still applied today."

"Hey carrot top, I wouldn't exactly wise crack about sanity, if I was you." Nero countered jokingly. Ichigo simply chuckled at him, he shook his head.

Ichigo jerked up suddenly as he seemingly remembered something. "Oh right! Alithra, what was the Tinkerbelle affair?" He asked curiously. I looked at him as if he'd gone insane.

"Atta boy Ichigo?" Emmet congratulated from the side. A horrified look crossed Nero's face as he heard the words.

"Emmet, I'll kill you." He growled as he regained some composure.

"Aha. Halili do mind making this a visual story?" Alithra asked kindly, but I could hear the triumph in her voice and see the mischievous glean in her eye.

"Oh don't do this?" Nero and Galeno complained, both going on their knees and begging. I found myself laughing along with the rest at the sight of them.

"Nero this is what you get for carrying me. Asshole." Alithra stated grinning.

"Hey, What do ya mean by visual story?" Grimmjow asked slightly confused.

"My human side is an illusionist." Halili answered cheerfully smiling brightly. "So I can portray my memories in front of others so they can see it happen, as I did."

"Yeah comes in handy for tactical strikes too. She can connect with anyone of us, through the linking when we went on missions, especially handy on solo missions. Basically, she'd show us what was happening and we could help by seeing things or feeling things, they may miss in the heat of the battle. We can basically analyse it better together as a group." Emmet explained happily.

"Mmm, but we could only see through their eyes, so we could never get the entire picture." Xanthia responded stonily from the side.

"Would it be possible to connect it with Urahara's telepathy ability?" Ishida asked hopefully.

"Yes it would be. I could connect with the person through Halili's link and then once I got my bearings, I could possibly see into other's minds and feed the images to Halili. Hell if there's a few birds, I could quite possibly take control of them and get images from all over the fight." Urahara answered excitedly.

"It'd be handy." Kaien stated, his voice amazed at the use and combinations of their abilities. I had to admit I was too. I looked at Ichigo and tugged him down to sit next to me. I smirked as I pulled him closer pecking him on his lips. He frowned as he realised, I was going to tease him. I knew he hated it but I just couldn't help myself.

I focused on the images that Halili was summoning. "Does it come with sound?" I heard Ichigo's friend Keigo ask.

"Yes there will be sound, smell, feel, basically everything that was sensed at the time, just concentrate on what I'm showing you." Halili answered politely as she continued to smile.

"Do we really we have to do this?" Galeno complained.

"Yes, now shut up." Xanthia shouted and many murmured in agreement.

**End of Rukia's POV**

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Halili's POV_**

_I stared at the sun when I suddenly heard a huge crash and suddenly smelt something burning. I knew something bad was happening and began..._

* * *

**Real time**

"Halili" I heard Nero say. The memory paused there as I lost my concentration.

"What?" I huffed as he tried delaying his inevitable fate.

"Wrong memory."

"What? No it's not." I argued annoyed.

"Sorry Halili, I've got to agree with Nero. Burning smell equals either the sausage incident or the fur accident. Both which are just as embarrassing for our two hooligans." Leyna countered convincingly.

"Oh right sorry." I muttered smiling nervously. They just chuckled at me, I was alright with that as long as they didn't throw things out of impatience. I sifted through the memories until I found the right one. Ah, pixie dust that was it.

* * *

**_Flashback._**

_I watched Xanthia as she chased butterflies, she was still a child and was our newest member. I ran over to her and joined in. I heard some laughter from behind me but when I turned around, I spied that Emmet was asleep under the sun alone. _

_Xanthia and I glanced at one another before walking cautiously over, well I did, Xanthia sprinted over, she was eager to see what had happened _now_. My bet was Galeno and Nero pulling another stunt._

"_Halili, why are there flowers in Emmet's hair? And why is his face painted?" Xanthia asked sweetly. I walked faster over to him. Woven into Emmet's hair were a crown of flowers, and his face wasn't painted it. I would say, someone tried to... _beautify _him but did a very bad job. His lips were painted a dark purple, his eyes were shadowed with a vibrant yellow and orange. His face had been powered with a white substance and his cheeks sported a bunny each or something similar to one...._

* * *

**Real time interruption.**

"Ooh bunnies." Rukia exclaimed lovingly.

"Yes bunnies Rukia. I'll go catch you one from the forest after the story if you don't interrupt anymore." Ichigo offered her. I saw Rukia smile broadly and nod enthusiastically.

I stared at her strangely. "Ignore her, she just obsessed with bunnies." Renji advised grinning.

"Shut it Renji." Rukia growled snapping out of her dreamy mode.

"Okay, shall we continue the story or would you all like to argue?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"Yes." Nero and Galeno shouted hopefully.

"You two don't get a choice, so shut up. Please Halili continue." Grimmjow yelled at the boys before speaking politely to me.

"Wow did Grimmjow just say please!" Rangiku uttered simply amazed.

"Yes, but let's not get off topic, shall we?" Alithra suggested sweetly, boy did she want to get back at Nero for carrying her, the group nodded immediately eager to restart the story. Nero and Galeno mumbled under their breaths but soon stopped as Alithra glared at them.

I waited a few moments for silence before I restarted the show.

* * *

**Flash back resumed.**

_They were both pink and green. His face glinted in the light and delicate smell wafted to my nose, the scent of Jasmine and Gardenias mixed together with cinnamon, honey and Juniper. It was the smell that came from fairy dust. _

_I was stumped, how had the boys gotten their hands on _makeup _and _Fairy Dust_? They probably stole the makeup from some human but the Fairy dust had me stumped. Thought it didn't matter, just that Emmet was going to kill them when he got his hands on them._

_Not to mention anyone else who they decided to prank._

_I whirled as I heard Alithra's voice. "Halili is something wrong with Emmet?" She asked concerned, her eyebrow rising slightly. _

"_Ne, he just looks funny." Xanthia exclaimed childishly. Alithra glanced at me surprised and I simply mouthed Nero and Galeno's names while shrugging meekly. Alithra huffed as she strode over._

"_Makeup, I'm going to kill them." She growled._

"_Kill who?" Nero shouted cheerfully as he and Galeno bounded into the clearing, smiling broadly._

"_Who the hell do you think?" Alithra snarled as she pointed to Emmet's still sleeping figure. "You two! I told you, no more shenanigans!" She snapped lividly. _

"_Us? Ne, that wasn't us. That was... um... what's her name...?" Galeno replied, he struggled to think of a name. But he acted like he was more trying to remember one._

"_Tinkerbelle!" Nero exclaimed ecstatic, smiling wide. _

"_Tinkerbelle?" I asked, now thinking they were nuts._

"_Yes Tinkerbelle!" They shouted in unison, both swaying slightly. They were really happy, too... happy. _

"_Who the hell is Tinkerbelle?" Miyako asked as she walked beside Leyna into the clearing, she stared at the boys worriedly._

"_The Fairy!" Nero yelled laughing, no giggling, like a girl too._

"_Yes the Fairy. She's about yay big." Galeno replied loudly, indicating her size to be the height of half his face. I noticed something with them then, they were both grinning goofily and were starry eye like children._

"_Anyways we told ya all we know. Now we gotta go kiss some frogs." Nero declared heroically even raising his arm and pointing to the air._

"_But I wanna go ta Candy Mountain." Galeno complained, pouting slightly, what was wrong with them?_

"_We don't need ta go. We can just steal some kidneys from the nappers." Nero replied slightly condescendingly even though he was speaking like a juvenile._

"_Oh, fine the frogs. I call the purple one." Galeno agreed jollily._

"_Oh but I wanted the purple one." Nero complained childishly. Strange he never complained just argued._

"_Too bads, I calls its first." Galeno answered beginning to slur his words and now talking even more child-like._

"_Oh fine." Nero whined and stuck out his tongue when Galeno yelled out triumphantly. They both ran off like little kids._

_We all stood stock still glancing at one another worried about what was wrong with the boys._

"_Did they just say they were going to kiss frogs?" Miyako asked shocked._

"_Yeah, were they just arguing about which frogs they were kissing?" Leyna inquired not completely sure she'd heard what she did._

"_Mm-hmm they did." Xanthia replied happily._

"_What the hell is wrong with them?" I muttered worriedly._

"_They've finally snapped. Who'd have thought they'd both go at the same time." Alithra stated sarcastically._

"_Alithra! You're supposed to be the Alpha, go follow them and figure out what's going on." Leyna reprimanded._

"_No way, I'm not touching this with a ten foot stick." She declared raising her hands in emphasise. "Oh and two I want to see Emmet's reaction." Alithra remarked excitedly, her eyes glinting._

"_Don't you dare." Leyna warned trying to grab her arm but Alithra simply sidestepped and kicked Emmet sharply in the gut._

"_Oi, Emmet nap time's over and I suggest you take a look in the mirror." She shouted gleefully._

_Emmet stirred, and yawned as he stretched. He rubbed his eyes tiredly. But as he looked on his hands, he saw the transfer from the makeup. He jerked up and ran to the small lake beside us. "What the hell happened to my face? I'm gonna kill those jerks." He growled furiously and very loudly too._

_Alithra laughed and fell to the floor rolling. Emmet snarled wrathfully as he glared at her shaking form. "Alithra not helping." I murmured._

_She stopped rolling and laid on her backing forcing herself to stifle her laughs. "Yeah I know, but I couldn't help myself." She replied dismissively._

"_Hey Alithra, where's your brother?" Miyako asked curiously._

"_He went for nap down by the ridge... oh crap, you don't think they'd risk it?" She uttered disbelievingly._

"_Oh you know they would. We better find them before he wakes up." I warned worriedly. _

"_Too late, Damirus is already up, I can feel him and he's very, very angry." Xanthia called out merrily._

"_Alithra now do you want to intervene?" Leyna asked harshly._

"_Nope. If they did it to him, then they deserve what's coming to them." She stated sternly crossing her arms defiantly._

_I trained my thoughts on Damirus, he was already there with them and I could feel him become angrier and angrier as they most likely taunted him, as they dodged his attempts to catch them. I soon felt his satisfaction as he caught them, he begun moving toward us._

_He barged into the clearing yanking them by their collars. He paused midstride and tossed them forward._

"_..." They wailed like infants as the skidded on their butts stopping neatly in front of us. I looked at them thoroughly alarmed._

"_Alithra, God damn it! CONTROL YOUR PACK!" Damirus roared. I nearly chuckled at his face. He had the same flower crown as Emmet but his face was even more of a disaster. He had the same powered face with fairy dust sprinkled all over it. But he also had thick red eye shadow, with dark black lips as well as a purple frog on his left cheek and a yellow on his right. So those were the frogs they were going to kiss._

_And Alithra she'd just broken down into hysterics again, even worse than the last time. She began clutching her side from how hard she was laughing. _

_Soon Galeno and Nero had stumbled up and launched onto Damirus, tackling him over. "Must kiss froggies." They shouted together. _

"_Alithra get them off of me. Get them off, off, off. Control them damn it." Damirus hollered loudly as he struggled the seemingly even evidently more insane boys. Galeno hollered gleefully after managing to kiss the purple frog._

"_Control them, are you serious? Since when have I ever been able to control any of you, let alone those two? And secondly this is too funny to stop." She laughed joyfully smiling widely. _

"_Alithra!" We shouted all simultaneously. She looked at us and huffed finally getting up and walking to them. _

"_BOYS ENOUGH." She screamed loudly. Nothing they didn't listen. "Boys enough." She yelled slightly lower and a lot meaner. They flinched for a second before ignoring her completely. She sighed. "I really didn't want to do this"_

_She paced closer until her head was in between their heads, her mouth near their ears. "Boys, enough." She whispered menacingly, the air becoming charged with her energy. They glanced warily at her before jerking away from her. Eyes wide and both shaking violently._

"_Okay now I know something is really wrong. Galeno's shaking more than usually and Nero, he actually looks scared for once." Alithra muttered disbelievingly. Damirus jerked up and sprinted to the river and dove straight in, despite it being freezing cold._

"_Damirus, aren't you cold?" I asked giggling at him._

"_Yeah but it's better than having them trying to kiss my cheeks again." He retorted his tone showing he was annoyed._

"_Okay boys, what the hell are you two doing?" Emmet snapped angrily. His face, now clear of makeup but distinctly still wet._

"_Tinkerbelle told us to." Nero whined playing with his fingers nervously._

_Emmet growled dangerously until Xanthia elbowed him in the side. "Let me handle this." She stated proudly. Alithra looked at her and gestured with her hand that she go on ahead, smiling curiously._

"_Okay boys, where is Tinkerbelle?" She asked sweetly. Oh, I get it. They were both in a child's state of mind, Xanthia was still a child, she wasn't even ten years old._

"_Right there on top a Emmet's head." Galeno squealed immaturely. We all glanced back to see Emmet grab his head and jerk forward. He looked at his hands and saw nothing. He shook his head._

"_Hmm I see her, she's in a little green dress, right?" Xanthia asked innocently her eyes glinting._

"_Yup, with a tiny blond ponytail." Galeno shouted happily, clapping his hands with Nero._

"_Kay, now when did you first see her?" She asked kindly pulling them along in their fantasy._

"_Oh after we ate these." Nero exclaimed pulling out a bag and opening it. Out tumbled a few mushrooms._

"_Nero you not supposed to show em. Now the cranky hag will take em." Galeno whined as he pointed to Alithra. _

"_Cranky hag?" Alithra muttered darkly as she strode over and scooped up the bag. The boys whined and grabbed the material of her pant leg. One look sent them quivering on the ground again. "Magic Mushrooms. I told you guys not eat this stuff." Alithra complained frustrated as she rolled her eyes._

"_What are Magic Mushrooms? They don't sound bad." Xanthia asked innocently. _

"_They make you hallucinate when you eat them. Magi c wielders use them all the time in potions." Emmet answered chuckling. Xanthia looked at him not really comprehending. She face alit as she understood. "You mean they make you see stuff, like the boys saw Tinkerbelle?" She replied brightly. Miyako nodded smiling at the young girl._

"_Oh you boys are in so much trouble, when you're in a state where you can understand pain again." Alithra threatened darkly._

"_Hey where's Balthazar, Luther and Maeve?" Leyna asked worriedly._

_Just as she finished uttering the words, three simultaneous shrieks rang through the forest. "I'll kill those two bastards."_

_Alithra huffed as those around her chuckled including Nero and Galeno. She turned to them and glared. "Don't you dare laugh because after I stop those three stooges from murdering you, I'll probably be in a bad enough mood to do it myself. You pains in the ass."_

_End of Halili's POV_

_End Flashback_

* * *

Ichigo's POV

I laughed with rest as we chuckled at all the wolves' expenses. They were good sports about it, except now Nero and Galeno were very red and highly embarrassed. It took a good few minutes for us to stop laughing at them.

It was freaky, it felt like I was there as I watched and felt Halili's memory. It was awesome and so much better than someone just telling you. Halili bowed to us and we clapped for her until she sat down. She took a seat near her new best friend Rangiku.

"Hey Alithra, what was their punishment." Emmet asked grinning sneakily.

"Very painful." They muttered together, both going pale at the memory.

"Though I think Nero enjoyed it in bed." Urahara prodded perversely.

"Shut up you pervert, we weren't even in a damn relationship then, idiot." Alithra growled angrily. Urahara smirked widely and innocently, we all laughed nervously at them.

"But what happened?" Xanthia pursued quickly.

"It included a lot of things being thrown at the both of them." Alithra hissed.

"Like what?" Karin asked curiously.

"Anything she could find. Rocks, daggers, swords, bows, books, and she even threw a snake at me as well." Nero recited rubbing his arm as he remembered.

"And how would I throw a snake?" Alithra asked sarcastically.

"I have no idea but you found a way and it hurt for weeks." Nero stated, I could hear the awe in his voice as he spoke about it.

"You heal idiot, how could it hurt for weeks?" Luther retorted scowling and the apparent stupidity of his fellow member.

"Usually it does but it was a poisonous snake and it bit me. Snake poisons don't kill us but they hurt like a bitch for weeks until we can remove it fully from our systems. Dumbass." Nero counted imperially. Luther simply snarled lowly before stalking away tensely.

We stared after Luther as he grouched away. "He never liked you two." Halili declared sadly.

"Yeah he thinks we played one too many pranks on him." Nero replied unaffected by his comrade's blatant dislike of him.

"I know he's just too stiff. Nero I have a great idea maybe we should prank Alithra next. That would be a great reunion trick." Galeno suggested eagerly.

"Definitely." Nero agreed animatedly. Were they serious? She was right there next to them! Here they were tempting the devil! I live with a demon normally so I knew they'd end up eating those words.

"Okay I'm going to state this real slowly, so you two douches can understand. Either... one... of... you... play... a... prank... on... _anyone..._ here... I... will... kill... you... in... a... _very_... painful... way." Alithra warned saying the words exaggeratingly slowly.

"Okay." Galeno complied quickly.

"No way." Nero rejected cockily. Was he crazy?

To my surprise, Alithra threw up her hands before exclaiming thoroughly frustrated. "Arg, I think I preferred you when you were supposedly the traitor, you argued less and actually listened to me."

"Yeah but you knew it wouldn't last. Plus you threatened you know I can't help myself but disobey when you threaten." He responded smugly, smirking widely.

"Sure, Sure, that would be true save for the fact that it's the same effect if I ask nicely. It's a damn lose, lose situation. There's no easy way with you." She retorted completely irritated.

"Damn straight, you of all people should know." He agreed arrogantly.

"I'm going to wipe that smile of your damn face." Alithra growled challengingly.

"Oh you do love a challenge Alithra." Nero taunted recklessly.

Before Alithra could counter, Halili and Rangiku intervened. "No, Mom and Dad, you shouldn't fight." Halili chastised.

"Mm-hm, you shouldn't argue in front of all of us kids." Rangiku continued on agreeing fully. I just stared shocked. Alithra was going to murder someone.

"Oh definitely not. How do you expect us to be when we're all grown up, if we see you arguing all the time?" Halili prodded further, nodding exaggeratingly.

"Not to mention the fact that we don't like it much." Rangiku declared pouting childishly as she put on the puppy dog eyes. Halili nodded as they stood side by side staring innocently up.

I turned my head to the two arguers, worried about their reaction. Alithra shook her head clearly exasperated as Nero began laughing. Alithra raised her hands and simply sat on the floor. "I give up." She sighed rolling her eyes at us all.

"Wow I thought she'd kill those two." Rukia muttered to me.

"Nah, even back when we were Cruor they were pretty good about all the taunts. They always took it with a laugh or argued jokingly just for our entertainment." Miyako explained kindly from her position next to Kaien.

I shrugged when Rukia looked at me. She smiled at me before running her hands through my hair. "What's the matter with you?" I whispered, she was being nicer than usual.

"Nothing, I'm just glad you're alright." She murmured. I looked at her strangely for a few seconds unsure of why she was worried. I shrugged and pulled her into my lap and she giggled as she manoeuvred so she could turn around and face me. She leaned in closer. Meeting my lips I was about deepen it when I felt someone staring. I turned my head and there was my father all starry eyed and proud with Caleb beside him, wearing Urahara's hat, which mind you was way too big for him, as well as Urahara's sandals on his feet. He clopped around awkwardly, the hat slipping constantly over his eyes.

"Caleb you look so cute." Rukia shouted before running up to him, picking him up, and spinning him round. One of the shoes slipped off and hit Renji square in the forehead. I nearly laughed until I felt my father edge closer.

I glanced at him concerned, rigid as I prepared for the inevitable assault. Dad smiled widely before shouting loudly and in my ear too. "MY SON, YOU'VE MADE ME SO PROUD. I'M GOING TO BE A GRANDADDY." With it he launched forward tackling me over as he tried to hug me.

"Get off me, you stupid, crazy, old man." I growled as I struggled against him. Eventually I managed to get my foot in between his face and him, with a shove, I kicked him back and off me.

And just typically, he began wailing about. "Masaki, oh Masaki, our son has rejected my love. He doesn't need me anymore."

"Ichi-nii, why did you have to make father cry?" Yuzu complained motherly. I looked up and shut my eyes exasperated.

"Yuzu it's his own fault." Karin declared as she walked up to dad. "Stop making a fool of yourself." She growled as she kicked our father back a few metres.

"See my darling Masaki only Yuzu loves me." He whined even louder that before.

"Wow and he's supposed to be the king of the soul society." Halili remarked astonished at my father's antics.

"Mm, normals are _real_ normal." Galeno muttered loudly and very sarcastically.

"Oh yes we all knew that." Yoruichi joked looking pointedly at the group of humans cluttered together. "Hey we've denied nothing." Renji counted laughingly.

I still found it absurd, how we could all act like this under these circumstances yet I found myself involved in it but I guess that's life. I shook my head we'd gotten sidetracked again we were supposed to have been talking about something else.

"Hey weren't we brought here for something else?" I asked confused. "And where are the shinigami?" I hadn't seen them at all since I'd left them this morning, just what was going on?

"The Dorian and Gabriel have gone scouting with a few of my were-cats and a distorter. Michael is on the cliff edge, while Catherine is right there." Yoruichi answered pointing just over my shoulder. She was deep in meditation but I wasn't sure as to why.

"Michael is in the same state as her but he has a few were-tigers and mages to protect him just in case. They're concentrating this intently so they can receive the message from our scout party the moment there done. It's basically to save time, they should be done already." Urahara clarified tiredly as he yawned widely.

Minutes later Catherine's eyes shot open. "They are done." She uttered coldly.

"What's happening?" Yoruichi asked sternly.

"Some of Damirus' information is incorrect." She stated angrily, glaring at Alithra. I felt some shock as did many of the others at this announcement. We looked at Alithra wondering what she thought.

"Hey don't look at me. I'm not really surprised, this isn't exactly the first time he's betrayed me." Alithra growled annoyed.

"But dad was on our side." Caleb complained defending his father.

"It might not have been him. Balthazar quite possibly, got the information to someone else." Nero proposed, shrugging his shoulders.

"Hmm, or Aizen gave Kristen and Damirus the wrong information. So what have the numbers changed to?" Urahara muttered consciously.

"There are still 2 Liche Lord armies. But now there are eight wolf packs with several ethereal, including Damirus. There are all sorts of Magic users scattered among them. And worst of all there is a second Fallen." She enlightened her throat constricting at the end.

* * *

I Really liked this chapter and if you're wondering about the randomness of it. Its because I was sick and I hadn't slept for three days. I think I got a max of five hours sleep in the three days I wrote this. So my wiredness mixed with writing came with this result. I found it funny but then I'm weird. Anyway, some of you might remeber the candy mountain from Charlie the Unicorn on youtube, my sisters idea (its her favourite line.) so I went with it.

So what did you all think? I hope you liked it.

Next Chapter: Currently Unamed: It's really the time to move and pick up pace in the Valley. The army moving against the thirteenth family is dangerous, and Ichigo and co, need to do something to slow their advance. As they rapidly move, so are the other forces involved, which may have an affect on them that they don't expect. Can our heroes fight through this and will their relationships last?

**Note:** I've written nearly 31 chapters. Sorry I haven't written in a while, first study then exams and then transition into my senior campus, pain in the ass. Oh and now I have to use the slow computer until my sis' laptop gets fixed. On the plus side I'm on holidays so I'll be able to write more.

Remember review this chapter and read the next. Screw goals. I'll be happy with whatever I get.


	31. Chapter 31: The Plan Before the Action

Hey everyone, this is my first story for bleach and also my first story for fanfiction. So it will not be perfect.

Sorry if I made any mistakes in this chapter.

Please no Flames, but Constructive criticism, advice and ideas are accepted, as it will help me write this story and improve it.

I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does, I only own the OCs, plotline and Ideas(some have been inspired though)

**Word count: **6966 in 18 pages.

Warning some course language, some sexual reference, and there is violence. Also there are some OCs but they only help the story work and the characters might be oocish but this an AU story.

6 reviews for the last chappie. So thanks to TAKCH1, Ruki09, Hatake Tsughi, snowfire7, silverstella and Kicyslawa for reading and reviewing last chapter. Thanx for your comments and criticisms and mostly patience.

Remember if you have any questions about the fic just ask.

Okay first of all I want to say I'm really, really, really, really sorry for not updating for so long. Here I thought I would have heaps of time because it's holidays nope didn't turn out like that. First week my mum decides she's going to paint the house, second week my mum got sick so I took care of my nephew for my sister instead of my mum. Third weeek Christmas week, heaps of cleaning didn't get a chance to wrie. Right after christmas I went to the murray river to camp and had no access to a computer. but I had wrote some the story and so for the past week I've been typing that up and writing the rest.

SO yeah I'm really sorry. Man I feel really bad. but lately I've been getting more free time so hopefully I'll be able to right my arm. cross your fingers, So anyway here's chapter 31. Oh and a merry late Christmas and a happy new year. And sorry for not being able to reply to your reviews, my sisters laptop's been takin into repair and my computer was being funny about replying to you guys.

* * *

Chapter 31: The plan before the action.

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

"Damirus is going to be there." Alithra growled surprised. Oh of all things she's concerned about. We have 2 freaking Fallens.

"So you're finally astonished about your brother's defection." Catherine sang empirically.

"No I don't care about that." Alithra dismissed easily.

"You're so damaged you know?" Nero sated worriedly. I had to admit I was too.

"Mm, don't care much about that either. It's just if Damirus is there, then there should be undoubtedly more wolves, I guess it's not much but it's got me unnerved. " Alithra replied quietly.

"Alithra?" I asked concerned.

She looked at me and smiled weakly, she was still in pain that much I knew. In front of everyone, she'd walk tall and straight. But when she thought no one was looking she'd hiss and slump slightly, allowing herself the reprieve of a limp.

"I don't know, I just feel like this is only half of what we'll face." She muttered frustrated. "What's their formation?"

Catherine looked up at Alithra alarmed at her brazen tone, but she shook her head ignoring it as she answered the question. "The Liche are in the centre, along with the Fallens and Damirus. They have a guard of mages around them as well as Damirus' pack. Among the seven other packs, there are only two who have ethereal and they are separate from the army and each other. They are the sentries and scouts for the army as they march. The more powerful ethereal is with the front pack, while the weaker is at the back. There seems to be a huge lack in communication." She explained resolutely.

"Of course, it's to be expected. If their too close there will be conflict, and the lack of communication is due to their reluctance to acknowledge one another. They're only doing this because they get a chance to feed freely." Nero explained coolly.

Rukia shivered at the news. "We have to do something, we have to slow them down." She demanded loudly. Catherine looked at her. She sneered and scoffed at her insolence.

"She's right." Kanisawa reluctantly agreed, major shocker. No really, I never thought she would stick up for us.

"We will. First, we knock off a few of those wolf packs. Then when we make a window, we start raids, hitting predicatively and once they begin to catch on, we break the pattern and strike on a completely different section. This is just a vague overview, we plan in more detail while we take those wolf packs out." Urahara planned quickly.

"But wouldn't the packs just alert one another? And if we do succeed wouldn't they just get some troops from the liche armies to act as scouts?" Renji asked cynically.

The cruor wolves began laughing and very loudly too. Orana and the other Lumen Alphas looked at them confused at what was said. I was confused too. It was just common sense. What was so funny?

"Ah...ha...ha...ha. Atras help...ha... one another...Ha. That's a good one pineapple." Galeno laughed joyfully.

"Why wouldn't they?" I asked dubiously, my brows knitting together in perplexity.

"Pride and Hate. Atras aren't like Lumens. They don't have a council and they barely work together. And unification, if only fleeting began to happen after the night of the wolves. Tristan takes advantage of it every now and again, but the wolves will only participate if it's worth it. And even then they will interact briefly." Leyna answered clarifying some points.

"Yeah, too many Dominant Alpha's who regularly feed, not a good mix, tensions are bound to rise." Miyako remarked quickly.

"What do you mean Dominant Alphas? Isn't there only one kind of Alpha?" Rangiku asked shaking her head in bafflement.

"An Alpha is a wolf with the ability to form a pack, if it so chooses. Betas are pack wolves, they need someone to form a pack before they can join. Additionally, Alphas have the ability to bend any Beta to their will no matter how much stronger that beta may be, as well as Alphas that are weaker than them." Orana enlightened before taking a deep breath and closing her aquamarine eyes.

"However, not all Alpha's take a pack but join others. These tend to be more submissive, they prefer being a part of a group. They aren't as... overbearing, is probably the politest way to put." Orana tried being polite. I saw from the corner of my eye Alithra frown and raise an eyebrow at Nero, as he indicated her to many, inciting a few stifled laughs.

Orana continued once again. "In some cases they are meeker than many Betas, they are easier to approach and are less leadership orientated and more pack and definitely less violent. While the pack leaders tend be dominate, they are far more aggressive and many are quick to anger. Ready to stir into action and are very strict on their rules. But being either doesn't affect strength just mainly pack standing." She elucidated, smiling brightly.

"Wow fascinating. Alithra why didn't you tell me this before?" Urahara whined, pouting at her.

"She forgot to mention a few things, if you haven't noticed." I retorted darkly. Oh shit I said something I didn't mean to, out loud, _again_.

"Ichigo?" Alithra stated nonchalantly.

"Yeah." I replied fearfully.

"Shut up." She growled smiling. I huffed shaking my head and grinning.

"So now we know how it works in a pack of Alphas such as the Cruors..." Renji muttered sarcastically but was rapidly interrupted.

"Actually no." Halili stated sweetly.

"Halili what do you mean?" Rangiku asked shocked. Her blue eye widening ever so slightly at the implication.

"Great! Now you've got them started." Alithra sighed looking up annoyed. I chuckled but stopped as I saw her eyes silver.

"So what does it mean?" Ishida pursued interested in the subject.

"We're all dominant." Xanthia shouted childishly.

"But that's impossible, how aren't you fighting constantly. No offence but from that memory it didn't all seem like any of you were that dominant." Tanya question incredulously. Her eyes full of doubt.

"Yeah and Alithra doesn't seem so aggressive, she's more motherly or... sisterly." Nel stated kindly and with admiration.

There was a loud snort followed by a curt remark. "Say that when you cross the _line_ and get on her bad side." It was soon followed by an agonised yelp. All which undoubtedly came from Galeno and his smart mouth. He was worse than me.

"It's why we have two Alphas, a primary and a secondary. It helps keeps the others in line and it sure helps when you have her _highness _as one of them." Nero responded, his voice becoming taunting at the end as he glanced at Alithra.

"Don't call me that. You Bastard!" She growled lowly her eyes alit with repulsion at the tease.

Nero ignored the comment and kept speaking. "But we've never really needed it. There have only been a few instances where she actually forced us to follow her orders. We came together for a common goal and then turned into a family. She was rather lenient on rules. Plus dominance was asserted when we practised. We had this thing that every five hits you managed to get on Alithra... or me was how much more insubordinate you could be that week." Nero answered slightly shrugging his shoulders.

"And if you won?" I asked curious. Nero glanced at me and smirked. "Oh hell." Alithra muttered.

"The winner got to order her or Nero the entire week." Emmet bellowed gleefully.

"Did it ever happen?" Karin asked devilishly.

"They made sure it did. You bunch of cheats." Alithra snarled lowly.

"You're just a sore loser." Leyna teased laughingly. Alithra shook her head and refused to be baited.

"Anyway back to the plan." Rukia prodded, knowing we'd gone too far off track. I looked at her, she had her Kuchiki face on and her emotions were indecipherable. But I knew she was concerned, she had every right to be.

"We get the wolves. I say send..." Urahara started but didn't finish as Michael raised his voice. I hadn't even felt him make it here. Who knows how long he was here.

"No groups. We send two people, Ichigo as one of them after the stronger Ethereal at the front. Then fall back and let them find it with so little reiatsu. It will shake them up again and Damirus will most likely stall, if he is actually on our side. By the way that Alpha is Lamia Aeron." Michael arrogantly demanded and of course I'm the one that gets sent. Jeez, they could at least ask. I thought frowning annoyed.

"Lamia is a female name. Are you saying that what Balthazar said about there being more Ethereal wolves is true?" Miyako exclaimed shocked.

"Appears so. And they're strong." Michael warned.

"Then I'll go, just to be safe." Alithra answered.

"A-ah, No. You're still injured, I'll go." Nero argued strongly. I looked at him with gratitude. I knew she wasn't ready for this.

"Nero, I know you're a good fighter but you're still imperial. Enough is enough, no arguing." She ordered curtly.

"Not this time. And this is my fight and you should know it." He refuted snarling slightly.

"What are you talking about?" Alithra snapped her patience wearing extremely thin, her eyes silvering dangerously.

"It's Lamia. Lamia Aeron, think about the damn name?" He countered aggressively, so this was the dominance they were talking about.

"Pride. This is what it's about... _pride_. Nero you'd just finished fighting her brother, an Ethereal... _an Ethereal_... when you lost to her." Alithra growled narrowing her eyes as she put great stress on the world ethereal.

"But _she_ was an imperial, no better way to salvage my honour by beating her as an ethereal, plus you're still injured." He countered cockily.

"Nero, I don't care about your damned honour. It can burn in hell. I'm going, understood?" She threatened menacingly. When Nero went to argue, she interceded. "End of discussion." She snarled viciously.

"Fine if you won't see it by words, then challenge." He replied annoyed, his deep red eyes furious.

"What?" Alithra growled.

"Challenge. Here I'll make it official." Nero said simply as he flared his reiatsu dangerously. I saw a few people back away from their confrontation before it fell to more dangerous areas. Well actually werewolves who pushed or those near them away.

"No." She denied easily before turning around and leaving. Nero shook his head and scowled as he pulled his sword out and launched forward. Alithra ducked as the sword whizzed just millimetres above her head.

So rapidly that I could barely see he flashed to the opposite side, arching his sword for Alithra's neck. I could tell she didn't have enough time to evade. She growled as she put her arm up to defend and the blade dug in, hitting the bone.

"Nero what are you doing? Even if she's injured, it's the day, you can't turn, she can." Orana shouted worriedly, we could all feel the reiatsu radiating off them. They wanted to kill each other. How were they ever in a relationship?

Nero skidded back as Alithra landed a kick to his jaw. She ran forward, striking in rapid succession with both her fists and feet. As Nero thrusted, she leapt up and landed gracefully on the sword. She back flipped off it, hitting Nero solidly in the chin. Wrenching his head upwards, in what I assumed was in a very painful way.

Nero snarled as Alithra smirked, he ran forward slicing with tremendous force, only for it to be stopped easily by Alithra's hand. Her hand pulsed slightly with her reiatsu. She had used it to shield herself. She grinned maliciously as Nero narrowed his eyes dangerously. I suddenly felt like Alithra wasn't the only one holding back. And Alithra looked far more worn down then Nero. Her injuries were quickly taking a toll. With as much might as she could muster, she grabbed the blade and hurled Nero away.

He crashed to the ground and slid into a few thorny bushes. "Nero, are you going to stop?" Alithra asked wearily, her whole body sagging, ever so slightly. Her head jerked up as we all felt Nero's energy skyrocket. "Nero don't." Alithra growled. It sounded almost like a plea.

My eyes widened as Nero launched forward his form now a humanoid black wolf, his muscles rippling as he growled. His blood coloured eyes gleamed with hunger. Alithra dove out the way as Nero ripped passed, his claws shallowly racking her right shoulder. Nero dug his claw in the ground and swung round, leaping again at Alithra. He crashed into her and dust blew up obscuring our view.

Snarling and feral growling rose, now from two different beasts. As it cleared, we saw the two part from a particularly vicious struggle. Blood soaked the white fur near Alithra's neck. Her whole form quivered in pain. Alithra growled in rage as she lunged forward. They hit into one another, fighting for dominance over the other. They were aiming for the neck, trying to get the crucial hold, which could very well win the fight. They tussled and lost their footing, only to begin rolling on the ground and fighting for the upper position. I watched as Alithra struck across Nero's face causing him to back off, she managed to free herself from the tussle. With one final and vicious kick delivered hard to Nero's chest, she freed herself and opened her wings taking to the sky, her flight laboured.

Nero snarled angrily as he ran to side and scaled the tallest tree near her in a matter of seconds. Alithra was just above him as he jumped off clawing. He just managed to reach her draconic wing, his claws tore through the thin membrane and he held tight. The sudden weight jerked Alithra roughly.

Alithra lost the strength to fly with it and they fell to the ground, like rocks sinking through water. Nero hit the ground and rolled landing sufficiently. But Alithra didn't. She hit the ground growling, all the while, it turned to an agonised human yelp as she phased back. When she slid to a painful stop, Nero was already on her.

He pushed her down and gripped her throat violently. She gasped in pain as his claws bit into her neck faintly. For a moment, time slowed as Nero growled in satisfaction and I thought he was about to kill her. I could feel it again, the rage and unmeasurable hunger, bubbling to the surface. Rukia shuffled closer, and I wrapped my arms around her protectively.

Alithra glared up defiantly waiting for Nero's next move, no one dared to even flinch, scared that it might set him off. Nero shook his wolf head and let go of her throat, standing and phasing back to normal. He looked down jaw clenched tight.

Alithra sat shakily. "Fine, go get ready. Make sure you pack provisions." Alithra ordered unemotionally as she stood, her body quivering violently under the strain. Nero went to help but Alithra simply slapped his hand away glaring. He backed away not wanting to push her any further. "You wanted to go, then get gone." She commanded darkly, her brows knit in fury.

Nero nodded allowing her to stand and stalk away. "And Nero, don't do anything stupid." She growled as she walked away weakly. When she was out of hearing Nero sighed relieved.

"Seems Alithra's lost her touch." Luther remarked cold and blunt.

"No she hasn't. I'm just lucky. If I'd missed her wing, she would have torn me to shreds. Literally." Nero defended as he began rubbing his throat, as if he felt someone had had a knife against it all this time and only just released him.

"Lucky is an understatement. Didn't she once warn you, if you did something like this again and lost, she'd kill you?" Emmet asked concerned for his comrade's sanity.

"Something or rather." He muttered in reply trying hard to get off the subject.

I glanced toward him and I just couldn't stop myself from speaking. "You're nuts you know."

He smirked and shrugged. "We should get going. We'll hit them during the day, most of them will be weaker then."

"How was that possible? How did you turn?" Kanisawa asked suspicious, but there was awe in her voice, that she fought hard to conceal.

"We all can turn, it was a requirement to be in the pack and we had a year to learn how to under a senior members' guidance. As for the how it's not really your concern." Leyna uttered coldly, her eyes flashing as if she was daring someone to argue.

"Useful." Tanya stated blandly not nearly as impressed as Kanisawa. I had the inkling she'd found out before hand.

Nero shook his arms out and rubbed the areas where he'd been injured, massaging the freshly healed areas. He sighed and indicated for me to follow and I nodded.

"Wait. Grimmjow and Nel, I want you to go with them and remain at the Romanov falls to rendezvous with them on their return or support them if need be." Urahara commanded sternly and Michael nodded not arguing with the plan.

I turned to Rukia, "Ichigo be careful." Rukia ordered as unemotionally as she could but her voice slipped fractionally and I could hear the concern underlying it.

"I'll be fine. I promise." I assured her before briefly kissing her. I looked in her eyes and saw she trusted me but there was worry still there. I knew there always would be. I shook my head. "Midget relax. God damn it, I'll be fine." I growled flashing away near Nero before she could lash out.

"Yeah but your fine is being covered in life threatening injuries." She countered loudly with sarcasm dripping off each word.

"Exactly. So just think of it like this, no matter what, he'll be fine." Yuzu reassured sweetly. I smiled at my sisters and shunpoed over before hugging them goodbye. I dodged dad's attempt of trying to give me a bear hug before being head locked by Emmet.

"Let go Emmet!" I exclaimed annoyed. And surprisingly he did.

"Fine, just be careful, you have a lot of people caring about you, so don't make them worry or I'll kick your ass for it." He threatened half heartedly. I didn't get why they were so worried.

"Ichigo, be safe. This is more dangerous than when you went alone with Alithra." Rangiku implored frantically.

"Don't worry Nero's with me." I countered confidently.

"No Ichigo they're right. We're closer to enemy lines and if by some slim chance Lamia asks for help, we're in trouble and Alithra's right about one thing." He explained solemnly before stopping abruptly.

"What?" Karin asked nervously, her eyes narrowed in concern.

"I'm disadvantaged in a way. I'm only an imperial and we're fighting an ethereal, which means no stupidity and no holding back. If we go, then we go at it with our all or we pull out." He muttered, his voice held confidence and he didn't seem all that worried.

I nodded, I fully understood the dangers and consequences and I hoped we weren't severely underestimating our enemy. I turned to follow Nero after waving goodbye. Grimmjow and Nel followed us immediately. I was saddened that Alithra wasn't here to wish us luck, it seemed like her pride meant more.

We began sprinting off together going faster and faster, heading to get some food supplies first and whatever else we needed. There was a very helpful witch, who made quick work of packing everything. We slung the packs on our backs sharing the weight and took off, no stopping until we hit the top of the cliffs when Nero paused and looked to the right. Alithra stood there panting slightly. "Tch, took your time." She stated blandly.

"Alithra, what are you doing here?" Nel questioned anxiously. We grunted in agreement.

"To say goodbye and be careful." She answered simply. Her body was still shaking from the effort she was forcing herself to do. She was looking away, I and Nero took that as signal to leave. "And..." She began.

"What?" He snapped annoyed, she was playing around with this.

"Neither of you lose control." She bit back coldly, eyes flashing. I looked down ashamed, she knew it was weakening. I glanced at Nero covertly and saw he was looking away as well. Disgrace spread across his face. Grimmjow snorted and I could feel Nel's sad eyes on us.

"Understood. We won't lose control and we will be fine." Nero growled confidently, he looked up meeting Alithra's eyes and held eye contact. Her face softened slightly and she nodded as she walked to the cliff edge. She glanced back at us one more time before smiling proudly and leaping off the edge. I felt myself move toward where she jumped off out of concern. I looked down and saw her land safely, Nero chuckled at me and I looked at the ground slightly embarrassed at my foolishness. Grimmjow patted my back chuckling and Nel smiled sweetly and proudly. It was Alithra, a fall like that would be like jumping off a stationary cart for a human.

"Come on let's stop dawdling." Nero shouted as they sped off, I grinned and followed eager for the coming fight.

"**Bout time king, you're becoming more like me everyday." **Hichigo's sinister voice echoed quietly in my mind. I jerked suddenly and stopped. He chuckled darkly knowing that one line had got to me. "Bastard, I'm nothing like you." I hissed lowly.

"**Sure you're not, king." **He goaded but I didn't respond, I tried pushing him back but only succeeded partially. He was still there, a dark presence on my conscious mind. I shook my head and tried my best to ignore him, concentrating on my running, one foot after the other.

He remained silent in the corner, speaking no words becoming a brooding thing that moved agonisingly slowly. His tendrils beginning to reach out, expanding his influence, ever so deliberately.

I growled knowing I was losing this fight but I felt confident that he wouldn't win just yet. I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts slightly, just so I could focus on the task ahead. It was more than just Nero's and my lives at stake. If we succeeded than we could launch more guerrilla style attacks in order to slow them. That would give the Thirteenth Family more time to mobilise.

I felt Nero shift his speed and go faster, I sped up easily catching up and keeping pace with him. Grimmjow and Nel lagged behind knowing it would be foolish to try keep up with us. They had their instructions and we had ours. There was no more laughing, the jokes were over and it was time to be serious. Nero was right we had to attack with our full strength and not restrain our assault. It was literally do or die.

**End of Ichigo's POV**

* * *

**Rukongai**

Kaori looked across the battered city that was Rukongai from the top of the walls. Where she stood was where the lawlessness ended and order begun. The families that were here, were less than her standards but they would have to do. The Omaeda Family, some of her most loyal followers reigned here in the disarrayed city.

She was disgusted by the families eating habits and manners. All except one, Omaeda Mayero. She was a meek girl who had attracted Briar's attention, _somehow._ This did not impress the Lady Shihōin. The girl was a pristine lady, however her family's standing was not among the great 13 families, so she would not do. Briar could flirt with her as much as he wanted to, but there would be no possibility of a marriage between them.

But that would be a while still, for now the Omaeda Mansion within Rukongai was the perfect place for the base of her operations. It was on the border of the wilderness and under the city, was a large system of catacombs. Those catacombs were being transformed into dungeons at this very moment as she stood on the wall. It was absolutely perfect.

Already they'd captured over thirty five marked ones in less than a week. The _reactions _varied greatly from each of their _guests. _Oh the revenge got sweeter for Kaori as her plan was orchestrated.

Kaori sighed as her reverie as was interrupted by the sound of a door scarping against the stone floor as it opened.

"Lady Kaori." A calculating voice sounded from behind.

Kaori turned gracefully to face Kurotsuchi Mayuri. His face was… unusual. It was black around his eyes all the way down to the top of his mouth. His nose was white and the black was surrounded by white too. He wore a strange headdress. He had gold cup like things on each of his ears and chin. His eyes were a cold gold. He was the scientist behind Kaori's scheme but most would call him a madman.

"Yes Kurotsuchi-taicho." Kaori answered pleasantly.

"I have reviewed the strengths and abilities of all thirty five marked ones." He answered patiently eyeing Kaori intriguingly.

"Mm good. Anything interesting?" She asked disinterested.

"Yes. Their power levels vary dramatically. Nine have collapsed from the drain the bands have put on them. Seven have died, Six are completely unaffected by the bounds and are still able to use their abilities. The rest are reacting appropriately. I have begun recalibrating the bindings to introduce levels but...." Mayuri informed diligently before trailing off.

"But what?" Kaori snapped not in the mood for any kind of games.

"But I must be allowed to perform some experiments." He enlightened joyfully, hiding just how sadistically excited he was at the prospect.

"Ah... I thought you seemed happier than usual. Go ahead do what you need to." Kaori ordered gleefully in agreement.

"As you wish my Lady." Mayuri answered bowing lowly before leaving Lady Shihōin's presence.

Kaori smiled slightly as she turned back to the view of the decayed city. "Strange on one side is this sprawled and decadent town but on the other is a lavish and rich landscape of nobility." She whispered to the wind. "The difference between this view is just like the contrast between us and Marked ones. But soon that difference won't exist." She hissed lowly and excitedly.

* * *

**The Valley.**

Alithra entered the clearing to the looks and in some cases the glares from others. She sighed annoyed as she scanned the crowd for her nephew, it was time to start taking care of him. She'd avoided him for long enough, it was time to fulfil her promise to her brother.

"Alithra where have you been?" Michael asked curiously.

"Saying a proper goodbye." Alithra answered solemnly, before turning away to resume her search for Caleb. When she spotted him she called out gently. "Caleb, come here."

Caleb turned surprised to be spoken to directly by his aunt. "Yes Ali." He answered nervously donning the nickname he'd used previously to annoy her. The group turned to her equally shocked. Alithra had a small smile on her face as she looked at her nephew.

Alithra waved him over. "I doubt it's time to stare, Kisuke, Yoruichi." Alithra muttered as Caleb padded over to her side.

"Ah yes. We should start some more planning." Urahara agreed still stupefied slightly at Alithra's sudden change. She seemed less stressed.

"Mm. Cruors, keep track of Nero in rounds and let me know the moment something happens. Understood?" Alithra commanded softly but sternly.

"Of course. But what are you going do?" Galeno asked confused at his Alpha's orders.

"Now that the traitor's been found, I'm going to spend some time with Caleb. I think I deserve some time off after being battered this badly." She answered calmly, returning Caleb's broad smile with a small one of her own.

Yoruichi chuckled at her friend, knowing she was more exhausted than she was letting them know. "Go ahead, for once in your life get some rest." Yoruichi joked smirking happily.

"But should Alithra not help with the planning?" Catherine questioned sceptically.

"No. We can plan fine without her. At the moment we need her well rested for the coming fight." Orana counter rationally. "So shut up before shechanges her mind. This is the first time she's willingly taking a break."

The group chortled lightly as Urahara cried out a hearty 'here, here'. Alithra smiled and shook her head wirily, she nodded a goodbye and began walking away with Caleb pacing after her.

"That woman is a pain in the ass." Galeno exclaimed the moment Alithra was _supposedly _out of earshot.

"That's Alithra for you." Xanthia agreed childishly, grinning broadly with rest of the group.

A few metres Alithra smirked as she heard their insults. Caleb looked at her strangely, he tenderly raised his hand and gripped her hand. He was worried that she would shake his hand away, but instead she gripped and pulled him up into her arms. Hugging him closely.

"Ali what we gonna do?" He asked.

"Whatever you want?" Alithra answered motherly.

"Can we do some training?" He asked excitedly. "I wanna be big n strong." He exclaimed.

"Sure honey. But first you're going to learn to speak properly." She teased half-heartedly.

"Do I ave ta?" He whined childishly.

"Yes, it's a rule." Alithra explained gently. As she hugged him tight.

"Okay. Ali do ya think Ichi, Nero, Nel and da twat will be okay?" He asked worriedly, pulling away slightly to look her in the eye.

"Yeah they'll be okay. They're all tough." Alithra answered as she put Caleb down. Alithra panted slightly as she smiled.

"How da ya know they're tough." He asked curiously. His eyes glinting with concern. He could feel Alithra's confidence but he needed more reassurance.

"Because I watched them all grow. I've trained them, fought beside them and hell I grew up alongside Nero. God I feel sorry for Lamia having to deal with those two if not three pains in the ass. They'll be okay. Now quit you're worrying and stop speaking like that." Alithra reprimanded lightly. Caleb stared at her slight confounded at her comment.

"Three! What bout Nel?" He asked confused at his aunt's apparent lack of memory. Alithra smiled coyly before she answered.

"Ichigo, Nero and Grimmjow are the pains in the asses, Nel however, is not." She barked laughing. Caleb frowned at her, and complained loudly as she ruffled his messy hair.

Alithra smirked childishly as she shouted gleefully putting him down on the ground. "Tag, you're it, Caleb." She leapt away out of his reach. Caleb giggled happily as he gave chase, following his aunt.

* * *

**Rukia's POV**

I stared blankly where Alithra and Caleb had disappeared. I wish I could follow and have some fun with them but I didn't have time. I turned my attention back upon Urahara who was currently arguing with Michael.

"…about it! We can't constantly wipe out packs with two people. It would take to long and it would endanger lives pointlessly." Urahara reasoned with the Archangel.

"Yes, however, we must prove that we are threat…" Michael countered before being interrupted by Yoruichi. My eyes slid straight to her as she entered the word fray.

"If Nero and Ichigo succeed then we will have proved it. We'd have destroyed the strongest pack besides Damirus' in their army. That alongside with what Alithra did to Ry single handed will be enough to cause them to pause mid step." She growled.

"True but if we start sending groups then we'll show weakness, where we have strength." Kanisawa exclaimed frustrated. There was a loud chorus of agreement to Kanisawa's foolishness.

I growled. "But isn't it a good thing?" I asked. The group fell to small murmurs at my question.

"What? Shut up you foolish child. What would you know of war?" Kanisawa snapped, angry at being contradicted.

"No! Rukia is right." Toshiro spoke up backing me in the argument.

"How's that, young Toshiro?" Orana asked kindly, her eyes twinkling in amusement as she looked at him then me. She knew very well what we meant but wanted us to say it, so we embarrassed them. They were beings far older than us yet I and Toshiro who had not seen even 20 winters had caught the fact. It was this reason Orana was so amused.

"It would make them think we were weak, very weak. We had sent out our strongest to make us look like a threat. Then suddenly we change to groups. It would make them think our strongest had either fallen or were injured. They would misjudge us in way that could only be in our favour." Toshiro explained calmly. He looked at me and I nodded, it was exactly what I'd thought.

Catherine went to argue but Isshin cut across and spoke first. Catherine glared daggers at him but he simply ignored her. "Good boy, see us younglings see more then you do." Isshin exclaimed referring to himself, me, Toshiro and my guards. Orana shook her despairingly at Isshin's immaturity.

I heard someone clear their throat and saw it was Kaien. "I think it would be wise to make the ploy more convincing." Kaien stated confidently, pausing to wait and see if anyone wished to hear his suggestion.

"Go on." Urahara prodded.

"I think we should take out two more packs using two people. Those people are the ones the enemy most likely knows are on our side and we know won't fail. Then we suddenly change to larger groups. I assume that those of you who are stronger can hide the fact you are." Kaien stated, he continued on when he got nods of assertion.

"There should be about four groups. One for each of the remaining packs to knock them out simultaneously, hard and fast. But it would be wise to have a backup party for each of them, less would go wrong then." Kaien enlightened and as he finished he sat down next to Miyako waiting to hear the others' opinion.

"A bit simple." Catherine grumbled moodily.

"The simpler the better." A white haired man announced. I observed him momentarily and the realised it was Ryuken Ishida, Uryu's father. He resumed speaking, his tone stern. "The less complicated the less that goes wrong. The easier it is to fix, should something go wrong."

Not one person argued with that fact. And we stared and waited in silence waiting for someone to speak. "Question is who does the enemy know about?" Uryu asked sceptical.

"Mm they could know all of us because of that traitorous scum." Tanya growled.

"No he didn't. Balthazar never got word out. He had no access to any communication devices, magical or otherwise. The only way to contact would be through the linking…" Halili reasoned but was rudely interrupted.

"And how do you know?" Kanisawa barked.

"We searched his belongings, we found nothing. And none of us sensed any linking at all." Galeno countered calmly, his voice passive.

"Just because you found nothing doesn't mean you missed something. And the _Linking_, last I was made aware you weren't able to sense anything." Catherine snarled in contradiction. This wasn't going so good.

The din rose as accusations flew towards the Cruor wolves, to my surprise every single one of them rolled their eyes. Emmet growled finally fed up with it, his loud voice across the clearing stunning those present to silence. "SHUT UP… The last thing we need to do is fight." He roared before his voice went down a few octaves.

Emmet waited before speaking again. His tone was controlled and just loud enough for of us to hear. "We're absolutely sure. We didn't feel him link with anyone and we're positive we were able to. We tested it…" Before Emmet could finish.

"That means nothing." Kanisawa snarled rudely.

"Yeah but what Alithra did to the bastard sure as hell does." Xanthia muttered loudly.

"And what did she do?" Michael asked curiously. His voice had a hard edge to it though.

"She checked." Miyako stated.

"And what does that mean?" Tanya growled.

"It means my dear sister, that Alithra linked with him in way that no wolf but a queen can." Leyna enlightened shallowly.

There was silence, no one understood it completely. It was a veiled statement meant to confuse. It was then Orana spoke. "We found out through sheer luck about it. She has the ability to link with wolves and break through their inner barriers."

"So? All Alphas can do it to weaker wolves." Catherine sneered in contempt. I felt anger rise toward at how she'd spoken to Orana.

"Yes…" Orana conceded before continuing on. "…but not to Alithra's extent. As an Alpha we merely breach the surface to gain the control and as such, weaker wolves can break the control of that Alpha. Alithra, however, can go much deeper. Where we can only gain access to that small part of will, she can get to any part she wishes. From the will, to emotions, to the senses and to… memories." Orana explained in detail.

"Seems so full proof." Rangiku muttered awed.

"No. In everything there is a weakness. When an Alpha attempts to take control it leaves them open to being overwhelmed by others. Betas don't have the power to force such a connection but if you connect with them and open that door, then they can get in. So can any other betas in the area. Alithra's power works on this basis. She is stronger than any other wolf but if they work together they can do the same thing to her." Michael elucidated to us as well but Orana shook her head.

"Only if they catch her at that first stages. If she gets too deep then they can't force her out…" Orana tried explaining but Catherine cut across coldly.

"Orana please give us one good reason to believe that."

Orana looked down unsure of what to say, it was then Urahara took over. "Because if she gets deeper enough, she can take away their will and instincts to force her out. It takes immense concentration and strength to do it but once she gets a few under her control she can tap into their power to take over others. Though I do believe Orana is wrong about something." Urahara laughed jollily at the end.

"What's that?" I asked interested.

"Ethereals can go deeper than the first stage, and if their stronger enough they can get deeper enough for the complete submissiveness. But they wouldn't be able to able to do it at the scale of Alithra." Urahara contradicted but he did it politely. Orana nodded her head in understanding.

"Oh and how do you know that?" Some random yelled angrily.

Urahara was about to counter until a voice sounded out. One I did not recognise, it was feminine and smooth like velvet with an electric edge underlying it. As she spoke it both soothed and put us on alert. "It's Urahara! He's a scientist, he studies things. Duh!." I turned around cautiously to see a woman I did not recognise at all.

Her hair was an ebony black with bright golden yellow streaks through it. She had a side fringe leaning to the left, the majority was black except the vibrant golden yellow that lined the outer edge. Her hair was middle length just past her shoulder blades, and fell around her face hiding it. Only her eyes could be seen, they shone through the dark shadow of her hair. Her eyes were an amazing blue, they weren't a cold blue but an electric azure.

She was lean and very athletic, her form full of untamed energy. She wore a finely made black sleeveless top that ended just below her belly button in a V line cut, trimmed with gold embroidery. Her left shoulder was marked with a familiar looking cross, surrounded by sporadic lines that looked a lot like lightning. The lightning appeared to originate from the cross it was very well done and marvellous to look at.

She wore a strange black grab on her bottom half. On the left leg it was short only reaching halfway down her thigh, but on the right leg it was longer. It reached all the way down her right leg. Down the longer side it was split up to the skirt's shortest point and lined with blue. I guessed it was made only to look like a skirt but were actually shorts. It made for easier manoeuvrability. She wore no jewellery save a metallic band just under the marking, it was engraved with runes I did not recognise.

"Who the hell are you?" Ikkaku exclaimed excitedly. I could tell he wanted a fight and this newcomer was perfect.

The woman shuffled slightly letting her hair fall off her face revealing a bright static smile that bespoke of enjoyment and trouble making. Her hair fell to the opposite side of her side fringe, grouped in a messy bundle at the back of the right side of her head, showing her hair was longer than I'd first thought. She was unnaturally beautiful, each feature angled perfectly and moulded without imperfection. As she moved, I noticed a second piece of jewellery, a black cross, tied at her throat on a tight ribbon the same colour as her eyes. The cross' centre jewel was an electric blue stone flecked with an equally electric yellow.

In the single moment it took for me to take it all in, everything else clicked together and I uttered the answer to Ikkaku's question. "She's a Widow…"

**END of Rukia's POV**

* * *

Okay now we're moving. Ichigo, Nero, Nel and Grimmi are all on their way to begin the raids. The rest a planning a head are readying the marked ones to move. and now we have a newcomer her name is... I'm not telling. She was a very random inspiration that I thought worked well at the time. And only time will tell if I was right and not completely mad.

So what did you all think? I hope you liked it.

Next Chapter: Old Friends: A newcomer has come and with her own agenda, will it be bad or will it be good. Evil or Good intentions. Only she can tell. But this is of little concern to Nero And Ichigo as they face off against Lamia and her wolves. But under the surface both have problems, Hichigo is tired of lying down and Nero has his own beast. Can they beat Lamia under the odds or will they perish.

**Note:** I've written 32 chapters. Again sorry for not updating for so long.


	32. Chapter 32: Old Friends

Hey everyone, this is my first story for bleach and also my first story for fanfiction. So it will not be perfect.

Sorry if I made any mistakes in this chapter.

Please no Flames, but Constructive criticism, advice and ideas are accepted, as it will help me write this story and improve it.

I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does, I only own the OCs, plotline and Ideas(some have been inspired though)

**Word count: **7996 in 20 pages.

Warning some course language, some sexual reference, and there is violence. Also there are some OCs but they only help the story work and the characters might be oocish but this an AU story.

4 reviews for the last chappie. So thanks to TAKCH1, snowfire7, silverstella and Kicyslawa for reading and reviewing last chapter. Thanx for your comments and criticisms and mostly patience.

Remember if you have any questions about the fic just ask.

Hey everyone. Here's my next chapter. I like this chapter so I hope you will. I'm glad I've managed to update in a week so the wait wasn't long. but anyway enjoy chapter 32.

* * *

Chapter 32: Old Friends

* * *

**Rukia's POV**

I stood disbelievingly as I stared at the woman. She pursed her lips observing me. I glanced away from her avoiding eye contact. The more I looked at her the more on edge I felt.

I heard the hiss of swords being unsheathed and the soft shuffle of feet as those around me went into battle ready positions. I involuntarily followed drawing my own pristine blade and finally I raised my eyes to meet her own again.

Her expression was coy not a trace of fear in her. "Now, now. Put your toys away, they won't do much to help you, they'll actually make me more accurate." She stated unimpressed.

"I'm sure that's a bluff girly." Ikkaku growled confidently.

"Oh really." She sighed before raising a hand, on it she wore a leather glove with no fingertips. A small flash of light caught my eye, then another and another. It was lightning flashing from fingertip to fingertip.

"I'm sure you all know how metal attracts lightning. So dearies put them away, I have no wish to hurt you." She ordered softly to everyone but her eyes never left mine. I shivered as I fully looked into her eyes, they held knowledge and wisdom that could only have been obtained from living a long time, a very long time. Like Michael's, Gabriel's, Orana's but most of all Alithra's. They were just different, I could not explain it, so I left it at that.

Michael swiftly commanded us to sheath our weapons and reluctantly we did. "Who are you?" Michael turned and asked superiorly.

"Mm, I'm not sure I want you to know." She laughed joyously. She was having fun toying with us.

"A name. Now!" Urahara barked.

"Ah but knowing my name gives you power, just as I, knowing yours gives me power. And I'd rather not put myself at such a disadvantage." She giggled impishly.

"And how is that fair?" Yoruichi questioned. The woman merely shrugged and laughed again. She was a frustrating woman.

"She's a widow, we should just do away with her." Tatsuki's mentor suggested gruffly.

"Oh ho, and how do you plan to go about that, now?" She asked jokingly. She seemed very confident. "And like I said I have no wish to harm you, I seek to help you."

"Sure and we can really trust you. Windows are loyal only to the highest bidder, they don't help anyone for free." Kanisawa sneered dangerously. I felt my heart fall, my kind were no better then mercenaries. I felt someone brush up next to and hug my waist, I glanced down and saw it was Caleb. Where did he come from?

"Ready for attack." Catherine shouted. The woman frowned and rolled her eyes.

"Don't do…" She started to say before she was forced to duck a whistling slash aimed for her neck. Alithra slid passed her to a stop and whirled on her but paused in what looked like astonishment.

"You God _damned_ Wolf. What is it with you and trying to kill me, _every time_ you see me?" She hissed as she straightened and crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow in pure annoyance.

Alithra huffed relieved. "Don't blame me! You're the idiot for hiding most of your reiatsu, all I could tell was a widow was here with no invitation. How the hell was I supposed to know it was you?" Alithra retorted replacing her sword in the scabbard on her right shoulder.

"Mm… Next time, I'll remember not to pull a surprise visit on you!" The woman growled, but despite it she smiled.

"Ha… Elektra you said that the last time and the time before that and before that and you still haven't learnt." Alithra taunted cheekily. Elektra, was obviously the woman's name but who the hell was she? And how did Alithra know her? To me it seemed that Alithra knew everyone in some way or the other.

"Elektra, the name sounds familiar." Kaien muttered unsure of what to make of it. He was right, I'd heard it before. In the folk legends my mother used to tell me of.

"It must be a great honour to be named after the first elementalist and most renowned and powerful widow." Urahara remarked soberly but there was a taunting under it. That was where I'd heard the name, the Widow's greatest, and learnt here that she was the marker of change in their abilities.

To my surprise, Alithra snorted and huffed. "Please don't encourage her, she'll get a big head and asked to be treated like royalty. And truthfully I don't think I can deal with her getting all arrogant and such." She growled annoyed.

"Oh yes you can really talk, miss wipe out a village because she's hungry and can't control her impulses." Elektra snapped back impishly.

"Oh shut up, Elektra." Alithra snarled lowly.

"Oh Elektra now is it. So I've come that far from being called, you imprudent child." Elektra bantered back and mimicking Alithra's voice as she said the last three words. Her eyes glittered, it seemed she relished the opportunity to annoy Alithra.

"Mm… you're no longer a child but you still just as imprudent as when you were." Alithra agreed but in same sentence also countered. I suddenly felt like I was missing, a very huge and important part of the puzzle.

"Aye but at least I'm a legend." She sang joyfully. Alithra tilted her head to the right, looking at her strangely for a moment before sighing.

"I don't want to be remembered. My story shall fade from history and that's all I desire." Alithra whispered, she had a faraway look on her face again. Her eyes filled with a dreadful sadness and hatred, before disappearing in the depths of her silvered irises as fast as it had come.

"You know if you actually let people know what you do for them then they just might call you a hero instead of a monster." Elektra stated somberly, looking at Alithra with a smile on her face.

"And yet another lie is written into history's pages." Alithra muttered darkly.

"Oh, must you be such a pessimist." Elektra exclaimed annoyed, her eyes fluttering in frustration. Alithra simply grinned, a very smug grin and nodded enthusiastically.

It was then I snapped out of my stupor and decided enough was enough. "Okay I feel like I'm missing something, no a lot of things. How the hell do you two know each other?" I yelled.

"Rukia, language." Yumichika reprimanded politely.

"Mm yes language Rukia. I'd hate for you to go back to poor Bya corrupted by us Barbarian Marked Ones." Yoruichi teased happily. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Maybe you should watch that attitude too. Byakuya would have our heads if we ruined the Kuchiki's finest lady." Isshin told me off in such a stern voice that I thought he was actually being serious for once. Right until he burst out into a large stupid grin.

"Aye Isshin, you should be worried since it was your son who's had the most influence on her." Urahara wise cracked joining the festive tease. My mouth fell open at the ease they became so immature.

"A-ah not me. He may be my son but I wasn't the one who raised him, those commendations go to Alithra." Isshin countered laughing as he pointed at Alithra. I shut my eyes in frustration waiting for the inevitable mock retort to come from Alithra.

My eyes open when none came and stunned silence quickly followed. "Alithra aren't you going to say anything?" Rangiku asked, the first one to dare open her mouth and break the silence.

But still Alithra said nothing, looking at the ground and at last after a few moments, she finally raised her head and looked at us. "No. Enough joking around, for God's sake. We have a war to fight and plan for. So enough of this damned stupidity." She snapped gravely. Her eyes shone with hard determination that spoke of years of someone who'd been at the receiving end of cruelty and pain as well as… the giving end.

Michael quickly cleared his throat and spoke his tone neutral. "Fine. As for the matter at hand, how did you two meet?" Michael questioned.

Alithra smirked in despite of herself. "You mean you don't know?" She asked rhetorically before resuming to answer.

"Everyone I would like you to meet, Elektra the Widow's greatest witch…" Alithra answered simply before being interrupted.

"But how is that possible? From my knowledge widows are not immortal." Leyna exclaimed shocked at the declaration. I was too, it was outlandish. Not one story I'd heard about widow's since I'd gotten here or before ever mentioned this.

"Aye most aren't. But there have been some very rare cases have been known to achieve it. I'm one such case, the first actually." Elektra answered stonily.

"Okay so how did you meet?" Galeno pursued eager for a story. He was such a child sometimes! But then I was just as intrigued.

Elektra opened her mouth to answer before Alithra cut across. "How we met doesn't matter. What matters is why Elektra is here?" Alithra growled locking a hard gaze on her. She gave no indication to any of her previous injuries. I'd say she was perfectly fine save for the darkening patch of blood on her shirt from a freshly torn wound. I noticed that she ignored it not allowing it to distract her for a moment.

"To help. Whether you like it or not Rukia needs to be apprenticed to a proper widow for training." Elektra stated blandly.

"That's great." Orihime squealed clapping happily for me. My heart soared at the prospect at a proper trainer and many obviously shared that thought with me. They began to cheer and clap, those near me turned and offered congratulations, until Alithra raised her hand, signaling for quiet. She eyed Elektra warily, her eyes keen upon something hidden. Elektra ignored the unwavering gaze by observing her glove, but even she fidgeted under Alithra's piecing eyes. Finally she'd had enough. "What?!!!" She screeched unhappily, like a sparrow forced out of its nest fleeing a predator.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Elektra growled furiously.

"Why risk incurring The Coven's wrath and reveal your position to them, after all these years _just_ to help us?" Alithra snapped, her eyes alight with suspicion.

Elektra huffed. "Because I want to do the right thing." She snapped.

"Okay!" Alithra agreed.

"Good, then we're in agreement." Elektra sighed relieved. My heart rose that she genuinely wanted to help us.

"Nope not by a long shot. Sorry honey but you have to better than that." Alithra answered smugly, her eyes softening. Okay so Elektra was up to something, seemed like everyone had an agenda these days.

"Damn, still can't fool you." She growled annoyed.

"Uh-huh. Spit it out. You're not telling me something and I want to know what." Alithra ordered her voice hard as steel.

Elektra grunted in annoyance but answered anyway. "Fine! I'm sick of sitting in exile like a good little girl. The widow's have fallen to little less than mercenaries and I will not have it any longer. This damned war's outcome is crucial to ensure that. And as much as I loath to admit it I need you as much you need me." She bit back. Eyes lit with anger and retribution. So she was using us.

"Exile? What do you mean exile?" Shota asked surprised at the implication.

"I was banished from the Coven a long time ago." Elektra answered sincerely.

"Why?" Keigo prodded.

"It's on a need to know basis and you don't need to know." Alithra growled warningly.

"Yeah it's on a need to know basis because it was your fault." Elektra pointed out her voice completely neutral.

Alithra huffed and gave us all a glare that warned us to remain silent. No one dared to break it until Alithra finally broke eye contact. "But if she's an exile than won't that sever any chance of ties with rest of the widows?" Uryu asked lowly and wisely. My heart sunk further down.

"Aye it would, sorry girly but we need more than that. Like maybe information!" Catherine stated slyly.

"Like what?" Elektra asked annoyed.

No one said anything until Yoruichi spoke up. "We haven't got any reports about anything, save for the army attacking the Thirteenth Family. Is there anything we need to know?" She quizzed all teacher like and such.

Elektra eyes widened as she heard the words. "You mean you don't know?" Elektra asked.

"Know what?" Tatsuki shouted.

"The Shihoin Family has declared all Marked Ones as a threat to Humans. Anyone discovered as a Marked One is arrested. Those who resist are killed there and then. Out of the captured, they either execute them or enslave them as household pets or for their own elite army." She explained horrified at our lack of knowledge.

"But they can't do that. Not without the backing of at least seven families or six of which include the first." Kaien exclaimed dismayed at such a thing.

"See but they do. The twelfth, the sixth, the second, the first, the third and the ninth have all agreed to it. " Elektra argued solidly.

"Shit! The bastards!" One of the marked ones exclaimed angrily. This was bad real bad.

"It is but there's nothing we can do about it. We need to concentrate at the task at hand." Michael announced heartlessly.

"But…" I began until Orana spoke. "Rukia enough. He's right. We can't deal with both. We don't have the numbers. We can only concentrate on one and at the moment and the Thirteenth's situation is far more dire."

I closed my mouth and shut my eyes and nodded. So were the ways of war. "There's more. In between here and the thirteenth borders lay a group of Aizen's fighters. The Exequias, among them are currently two Espada. Though which ones I don't know." She enlightened politely.

"Shit! Ichigo and Nero! And Nel and Grimmjow." Halili whined. Elektra frowned sadly at the news.

"They're more than…" Michael began supremely confident before Yoruichi tore into him.

"Yes they are. But we're not taking any chances. We need to send some support." She argued.

Michael went to argue but stopped when Alithra pressed his _own_ sword to his throat. I felt gratitude toward her and some fear, I'd barely seen her move. "Now Michael, if you open your mouth even once more to contest this, I am going to slit your throat, got it?" Alithra threatened dangerously.

Michael snarled lowly but nodded carefully in agreement. Alithra removed the blade but did not hand it back.

"We'll send those who will take out the other Wolf packs plus extras." Urahara declared before pausing to think for a moment. "Elektra do you have any idea how much Aizen knows about our force?" He asked urgently.

"Glad I'm of use. He knows that every Lumen Ethereal is in the Valley. Plus the Wolf Council and the Cruor wolves. He knows about you and Yoruichi and Tessai. However, he believes you to have at least two angels on you side but it hasn't been confirmed." She answered Urahara, happily and confidently.

Urahara nodded. "What about Ichigo and Rukia?" Renji asked before Urahara could speak.

"He isn't sure. Hell, he doesn't even know the Valley's actual location and nor does he know Ichigo's name just his existence. Of which he is highly interested." She answered easily.

"What do you mean?" Caleb asked from beside me.

"Aizen knows his description and the ease he beat Nezumi at. Nezumi was adamant that Ichigo was not human. So Aizen has ordered two Espada to capture Rukia and him. The two Espada that are currently with the Exequias." She replied a bit more stonily.

I heard Alithra curse, at least I thought she did but I could not be sure. For she spoke in a language that I was very unfamiliar with. Many looked alarmed at Alithra, obviously they recognised the language. Some even crossed themselves.

"Alright then, we have to move. I, Yoruichi, Orana, Alithra and the Cruor wolves will all go." Urahara ordered. "We will be back after we've dealt with two more of the packs."

"Mm. No, I and Urahara should stay behind." Orana stated sternly.

"Why?" Yoruichi asked surprised.

"Because we need to organise the groups. I know the wolves the best and Urahara knows the other marked ones even better. Plus, No offence meant Urahara but you would slow the group down." She explained. Urahara nodded with ease.

"Alright. So what's happening with me?" Elektra whined, annoyed at being forgotten. I got the impression she liked attention.

"You will train Rukia and won't cause trouble like a good little girl." Alithra stated her tone nonchalant. Elektra nodded and smiled satisfied. She flashed near me and put an arm around me as she exclaimed. "Aye I shall. You need not worry."

"Wait! Why is Alithra going she's injured." Kanisawa barked furiously.

"Because I want to." Alithra snapped before turning on her heel the others following. I realised vaguely that it would be dark soon, I just hoped they'd make it there before anyone got hurt.

"Come on Rukia, shall we begin?" Elektra asked cheerfully as she tenderly gripped my arm and pulled me along. I followed knowing now that I was her apprentice. As I walked away, I noted, surprised that Caleb wasn't any where to be seen.

**END OF RUKIA'S POV**

* * *

**Half a day after Nero and Ichigo left.**

**Ichigo's POV**

I sat on the cold ground eating a cold dinner, of dried jerky and slightly stale bread. We couldn't have a fire, not tonight and on a mission like this. Nero sat next to banks near the waterfall eating quietly. We were already at the Romanov Falls in less than a half day, leaving Nel and Grimmjow behind us.

Nero had set one hell of a pace and boy was he consistent. The only people I'd seen run like this were Yoruichi and Alithra. My muscles were sore and the moment I'd finish eating I was going to stretch to try preventing them from stiffening.

On speed, I kicked everyone's asses on the other hand I still had some work to do on my stamina. I finished the food on my plate and glanced at Nero. The hairs on the back of my neck rose as I stood to do some stretches. I felt like I was being watched. I glanced around covertly, suspicious of my surroundings. I tried to see any possible observers but saw nothing. Something felt wrong, beyond just being watched. There was something wrong about me.

I felt a rough jerk on my shoulder and turned my head to look at Nero. "You've noticed their presence too." He muttered as he faked a yawn, and he covered his mouth to make it look more believable.

I gave a curt nod, barely moving my head. From a distance a scout wouldn't be able to tell. It was then Nero did something strange. He walked around our campsite and picked up a few sticks here and there. He then examined it, swinging it in a wide arc. And then he would throw it away, if it wasn't up to his _standard._ When he had found two which seemed to satisfy him, he walked back to me and held one out to me. I looked down curiously at the long and rather straight stick, with it's few gnarled lumps, unsure of what to do with it. I mean, really, what could I do with stick?

"Take it, lad. Time fer some practice." He ordered blankly, his accent becoming one similar to common folk. He took a pace away from me before I actually registered what he meant.

"Why…" I began until Nero suddenly whirled, slashing viciously but more clumsily than his usual technique, forcing me to duck, to avoid the bruising that would have occurred should it have hit me. I growled annoyed. Why now of all time? I went to shunpo away from him, but Nero grabbed the front of my shirt tightly and yanked me back, raising me off my feet.

"Don't ya think bout walkin way frem me, boy!" He yelled apparently insulted. "Lord Ukitake's messenga said we need ta scout the army, boy. 'N' we best prepare fer trouble, cause I ain't riskin my neck fer some skinny yellow belly fleshlin. Who is easy pickins fer the carvers cause of his own stupidity!" He continued to reprimand harshly, taking the surly tone of a human war veteran forced to work with some kid. It was then I realised what he was doing and gulped following the act. I added some rapid nodding with some _concern_ spread across my face.

Nero let me go gingerly and none to gently before patting my back. His demeanour was slightly more cheerful than before but still relatively stern and grim as he spoke. "Good Lad. Ain't no harm in trainin."

Suddenly he lashed out with no warning, in a flurry of rapid strikes and slashes mixed in with feints to fool me. Awkwardly I tried, unsuccessfully for the most part to defend myself. I felt like a farmer waving around a pitchfork in a riot. Everything was plain wrong, my footwork was sloppy. My defensive counterstrokes were slow and soft, hell even my grip on my sword, I mean _stick_ was incorrect. The only thing that saved me from being hit was my reflexes, thanks to years of honing them.

However, Nero eventually overwhelmed me, making back away with clumsy and misplaced footwork. With a savage clash of sticks any balance I had was gone. But _noooo! _Nero being Nero, could not just let me fall, he had to embarrass me first! He had quickly locked the sticks and twisted them. He managed to both point the stick down and turn the stick into and even more uncomfortable grip in my callused hands. Just as quick, he'd grabbed my shirt front again and had his leg behind my own to hold me up. He held me in a position, locked, with the wrong footwork and totally off balance. Only still _partially _standing because Nero allowed me too.

"Not bad. Good reflexes. Seems they didn't send me a complete hapless fool." He remarked complimenting on what was a poor performance by me but was decent level for commoners. All for the benefit of those hidden watching eyes, observing us and who we needed to think us, _human._

"But ya need ta watch ya footwork 'n' balance." He exclaimed in the same sour slur as before. And as he spoke the words 'footwork 'n' balance', he released my stick and his hold that kept me off the floor. I fell to the unforgiving ground with a thud and whoosh. All the air from my lungs was knocked out of me. I sat up glowering at Nero and let a feral snarl loose once my breath had returned.

"Quit ya snarlin, lad. We ain't got no help, cept those we were gonna meet up with here. But they ain't here. Are they, boy?" He rebuked before resuming, as he saw me nod nervously in answer. "Aye they ain't, so we're alone…" Nero paused mid sentence and waited a few moments before sighing.

"They're gone." He stated as he turned away from me, his tone normal. I stood shocked as a revelation struck me. Nero had just soundly kicked my ass at the speed of a highly trained human. Come on! How did that happen?

"**Cause you're a foolish child."** Hichigo barked viciously, inwardly I cringed knowing he had a point in the present situation.

"Ichigo get that disappointed look off your face. I put something in your water to slow your abilities and reaction time. Luckily I managed to stop you from using shunpo, else you would have hurt yourself." He answered calmly as if nothing was wrong.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU DRUGGED ME!" I roared enraged.

"Oh calm down. You hadn't realised they were there. And it's best they don't know who we really are. Plus, it'll wear off in another hour or so." He answered impassively not even glancing in my direction.

I growled, furious at him. **"It's your own fault, you should have sensed it in your water." **Hichigo spat disgusted.

'Oh and why didn't you say anything?' I mentally retaliated venomously.

"**Thought it would allow me easier access but I was wrong." **He replied shrugging dismissively in my inner world.

I growled again and this time received a sharp rap on the head from Nero. "Enough Ichigo! It was necessary. Would you rather them know who or what you are?" He asked seriously his irises glinting. I shook my head ashamed at my behaviour.

"Thought so. Now just rest. You need to sleep to help get over the effects." Nero advised calmly.

"But wouldn't exercise get it out of me system faster." I counted cockily. Tessai had told me that one.

"Yes. However, the transition of returning to your original state is rather... _jarring_. You don't want to be awake for it." He replied easily with a grimace as he said 'jarring'.

That gave me an idea. "How would you know?" I asked slyly. Nero looked up frowning, knowing I'd caught his involuntary grimace.

"I and Galeno went a bit far with one of our pranks and someone got hurt. Alithra was furious, so she… _pranked_ us back, giving us this drug without our realising it. When we went to spar, neither of us could keep up with the others and got a whole lot of bruises. And Galeno tried to shunpo, the whole thing went wrong. He didn't move from his spot just kind flickered." Nero paused gulping at the memory.

"When the flickering stopped, we heard a loud series of cracking sounds. None of us knew what it was… until Galeno began howling in pain. It was his legs. His right was broken in three places, his left knee completely shattered. He eventually passed out because of the sheer agony of it. The lucky bastard!" Nero growled before I interrupted.

"Lucky? Doesn't sound lucky to me." I stated confused.

"Lucky because he wasn't awake for the transition back. I felt like it was my first involuntary turning all over again, plus a couple of more uncontrolled turns on top. The strange and unwanted tearing pain that explodes from ravenous and agonizing hunger. As if a beast was clawing out of you and you just lose all human sanity. I was a born wolf so my first turn and most of my involuntary turns happen when I was younger and I can't consciously remember them. But the moment I felt it, I knew what it was reminiscent of." He answered seriously. I flinched knowing what it meant, it was like suddenly getting all of your abilities all over again but worse. And I did NOT want to go through becoming a Demon ever again.

"Ichigo drink this. It'll knock you out and by the time you come to, the drug should have worn off." He handed me some water after placing a few drops of clear and pungent liquid into it.

I nodded and drank deeply. Hoping that Nero wasn't about to have a change of heart. I was still standing as I drank and immediately I felt groggy. I swayed and pitched forward before Nero grabbed my shoulder and helped me over to my sleeping pack, the world around me going slowly dark. The moment I hit the sleeping mat I was out.

**END of Ichigo's POV**

* * *

**Wilderness bordering thirteenth family. **

Nnoitra sat still and poised, like a praying mantis waiting for its prey to be at its most vulnerable. However, Yammy paced impatiently as he waited for Rudobon to return. He loathed lingering in the one spot without being able to fight. Rudobon had requested to meet away from his men. He had something important to inform them of.

Rudobon paced silently into the clearing, head down appearing honoured to be there, despite feeling the complete opposite. "Rudobon what is it?" Yammy snarled angrily.

"I have been made aware of an army marching this way, lead by Barragan and that we are to join them." Rudobon explained reverently. Nnoitra sneered and Yammy grinned, excited at the prospect of being able to do something _constructive._

Rudobon turned on his heel, leaving the greater news out. He would get Aizen-sama's favour not these two buffoons. "And what of the boy and the girl?" Nnoitra hissed his eyes narrowed. He could sense his counterpart withholding the information but it was a small matter, he would get it after all. He spoke properly surprising the masked leader of the Exequias.

"The boy? The girl? Nothing has been seen of either of them." Rudobon informed loyally feigning shock at the accusation. He was supremely confident Nnoitra would not see through his masquerade.

"Liar! I'm aware the boy's been seen recently but I'm unaware of his current position. Tell us this instance or there shall be consequences." Nnoitra threatened gleefully, smiling down upon Rudobon. Yammy drew himself to his full height to make the threat even more imposing.

Rudobon growled lowly as he turned back to face his superiors. "He was seen near the Romanov Falls, originally in this direction but it seems his destination is the army's path. He appears to be under the command of Lord Ukitake. He was with someone, a male. Obviously his superior. They were supposed to rendezvous with two others at the falls but they were not there," He enlightened his superior comrades, briefly.

"Good, then you'll do as ordered and we will head to the falls and ambush them there." Nnoitra commanded dismissively.

"Yes. But what if the reports are incomplete. We may be wrong about them being human. And if so you have not a single inkling of who they are." Rudobon argued furiously, he deserved this more than these bloodthirsty Espada.

"I'm well aware of that risk. That is why we are _ambushing_ them, fool. We will take his comrade out immediately and then overpower the boy without much problem." Nnoitra countered easily and confidently.

"And if they are all stronger then you believe? What will happen then?" Rudobon questioned recklessly.

"We'll die n ya'll get a promotion. So stop yar complainin." Yammy growled annoyed as he remained standing tall. Rudobon narrowed his eyes behind his mask before nodding curtly and turning away. Nnoitra grinned sadistically as he and Yammy walked away toward the Romanov falls. He could feel his hunt coming to its climax, their prey was near. So very near. The boy would be in their grasp and it would only be a matter of time before the girl was too.

* * *

**Hichigo's POV**

**I awoke the moment King did, our strength back to normal. Damn fool, didn't even ****realise**** I was awake. I watched the proceedings happen through our eyes, listening with our ears.**

**I yearned for control and every moment I could feel it get closer and closer. But it was getting old and fast. I was getting impatient just twiddling my thumbs.**

"Ichigo move it." **Nero ordered growling. Seems I wasn't the only one in a pickle. Nero's compulsion was bubbling to the surface. He longed for bloodshed and hungered for flesh. Craved the addictive surge of strength and loss of sanity. But of course the _King_ never even noticed. Well I'll give him some credit, he did see something was off but did not full comprehend what _it _was. The idiot was sitting next to an explosion waiting to happen and didn't even know it.**

**Ichigo rose, and began packing. It was quick, we had only a few things to carry. The moment we finished we were off. Nero was in front avoiding eye contact. I cold feel Ichigo's confusion as I sat in the strange inner world of side ways buildings.**

**My kindred spirit or whatever was pathetic sometimes but there were times he did impress me. He'd grown stronger increasing my strength along with it, to a limit I would never have reached otherwise. He'd worked hard and unwittingly played more into my hands than his. I would…**

**My trail of thought ended there as Zangetsu entered my vicinity. I groaned, the damn preacher was keeping me on a leash. That damn woman! It was her cursed fault! Jeez part of me respected her for the bloodshed she sowed across the many realms. The other part despised her for he knowledge of Demons and her action to prevent me from gaining control. Her and the other two, well now three others including Zangetsu, kept ruining my fun. Four if I counted _Rukia._**

"**What is it?" I spat as soon as Zangetsu neared, retracting myself back fully into Ichigo's inner world.**

'_Nothing. It is just that you're more attentive today.' _**Zangetsu stated conversationally.**

"**Aye, there's going to be a fight. King may need some help. You know how much trouble he gets in while no ones watching." I muttered sarcastically, but there was something under it. I wasn't sure what.**

'_Ah, you're fond of him.' _**Zangetsu goaded.**

**I snarled wrathfully. "Never. The first chance I get, I'll make sure he'll never wake from his slumber." I murmured darkly.**

'_Say what you like. But you're fond of him like a brother, protective even. He earned your respect. It was in your tone. I know so because I've heard it before." _**He replied evenly.**

**I snorted decisively. "Ain't true old man. That boy is only in the way of what I need and want most." I snapped.**

"_And do you think you'll have it soon?" **Zangetsu questioned serenely.**_

**I growled at the back of my throat. "Aye. I can feel it. It'll be soon."**

"_You count him out too soon. He is strong." _**Zangetsu countered wisely.**

**I grinned with mirth at that thought. "I know and I count on him growing stronger. But I will have control there's no doubting it." Zangetsu shook his head and walked away, knowing he would not convince me otherwise.**

**I smirked and uttered at single sentence. "****Segmim**** hom absentios ot obliva, eternom abscirum. (**_Seal him away to oblivion, eternal darkness_**)" Zangetsu whirled, turning to face me before the walls of darkness enclosed upon him, preventing his intervention so long as I pleased.**

**I laughed insanely, enjoying my return to strength. Laughing, I pulled myself away from our inner world and back into king's consciousness. It felt glorious to be on the edge of battle. Power, blood, pain and death, all of it would be mine. By the end of this day I _will _have control.**

**I sat and watched as the scenery whizzed passed and quaintly I increased my influence. Taking control of minor things first so not to attract Ichigo's attention. I needed him injured and weaker before I could take my rightful place as king. And it would be mine.**

**By ****midday**** we'd arrived. Ichigo and Nero slowed, scanning the area around us. Lamia's wolf pack was near, very near. **"Ichigo, how many do you think you can handle?" **Nero asked cautiously, lowering his voice. I snorted angrily. I could take the whole lot!**

"As many as you need?" **Ichigo answered, his voice confident but I could feel his trepidation. He knew my presence was getting stronger and I smirked maliciously. He deserves more credit than I give him.**

**Nero nodded with a slight frown, knowing there was something not quite right, but he didn't have the time to worry about it. All the better for me. Nero signaled Ichigo to move forward slightly behind him.**

**We stepped from the shadows and immediately Nero pulsed his reiatsu in challenge to ****Lamia****. A woman whirled, her face was scarred nicely. From the ridge on her nose down to the end of her jaw on the left side of her face. It stretched over her face in a wide arc crossing most of the left side of her face, upturning that side of her face in a permanent snarl. She had cold, cruel grey eyes with shimmering light blue grey hair. She was pretty but would have been a stunner if it wasn't for her disfigurement.**

**Lamia**** snarled viciously as her eyes landed on Nero. **"You son of the bitch! You just don't know when to die!" **Her eyes were alight with rage and hunger, instantly I knew this was going to be one hell of a fight.**

"Ah, Lamia my dear, it's been…" **Nero started before ****Lamia**** cut across wrathfully. **

"Don't you Lamia my dear me, you bastard. Oh this time I'll have your head as a reminder for your death." **Lamia**** hissed her tone full of hate and bitterness.**

"Still upset with my parting gift my dear. You should be happy about it, your face matches you personality now." **Nero goaded smiling charismatically. Oooo, personal history always makes a fight all the more dangerous.**

**Lamia**** paused glowering with all the fire of hell, oh wonderful. I'm getting all tingly just thinking about it. **"Nero if you didn't forget my personality's like this because of you." **She snarled. Wonder what that means?'**

"Nero?" **Ichigo asked raising an eyebrow. He was just as confused as me.**

"Ah I broke her heart." **He answered easily. I chuckled maliciously.** **Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn. I should know I've suffered both. Bloodshed is on the way.**

"You were going to mention this when?" **King growled from the corner of his mouth. Nero shrugged unconcerned facing his ex girlfriend. **"Does Alithra know?" **Ichigo asked sneakily. I chuckled slightly.**

**Nero frowned and nodded uncomfortably. **"Yeah… I did it to get her jealous. She walked in on us and just laughed. The whole plan backfired." **He muttered embarrassed. I laughed voraciously.**

'Hichigo shut it and go away!' **Ichigo ordered mentally. I felt his relief as I faked fading away slightly. **

"You bastard Nero. All you do is use people to get what you want." **Lamia**** snapped hatefully.**

**Nero simply tilted his head and smirked. **"Aye, when I was Atra, but not anymore." **Nero answered simply.**

"How many others did you hurt? Hmm, was Alithra one of em? Or was it the other way round?" **Lamia**** snarled hurtfully. Nero grimaced and bared his fangs, which had already begun to elongate. **"Stupid. I'm ethereal I'll have no problem taking you n that boy out."

**Nero's bared features turned to a grim and cruel smile. **"Aye you are but so was you brother and this time I'm not injured." **Nero snapped back before launching forward drawing his wickedly sharp, dull ****coloured**** blade. But as he moved forward the blade's dull grey changed to a shimmering silver as his intent to kill increased. In a second ****Lamia**** had drawn her own weapon. She held a two handed single edged serrated blade. She raised it blocking Nero's overhead downward strike. **

**The look in her eye was one of blind rage, and Nero's was purely bloodthirsty. I felt Ichigo flash forward rapidly as several pack members moved to help their Alpha. He flashed in front of one striking predictably first before feinting to the right, then rapidly spinning to the left. Muscles taunt and blade poised as he spun passed the wolf, slitting his throat. He gurgled tumbling to his knees struggling to breath. Still in human form never getting the chance to turn, though I doubt he could've anyway due to sun's bright rays, shinning down from high in the sky.**

**I smiled at his ease of dealing with the first wolf and so did Ichigo. He was much more like me than he thought. King flashed away covering Nero's back as he solely concentrated on ****Lamia****. He pushed the brunette she wolf away in time to duck under the swipe of another man. And with it he used the opportunity, stabbing him through his chest with a very satisfying crack of the bone as the blade ripped through his sternum ruggedly.**

**King danced away from a series of strikes delivered by the she wolf and two other pack members all in human form. Ichigo leaned back letting the she wolf's blade whiz pass harmlessly, mere centimetres away from his throat. One of her comrades attacked from behind with a clumsy but fast slice, which forced Ichigo to duck. Before he had a chance to straighten a third werewolf leapt forward striking low for his legs. To my surprise Ichigo didn't miss a beat, leaping the strike whilst delivering a solid kick to that attacker's jaw. **

**Ichigo landed solidly regaining his balance with ease. The surrounding three snarled angrily as they circled him warily. Another five joined the circle watching Ichigo alertly. He simple waited impassively for their move. The fool!**

**A freckled red haired female launched forward, Ichigo prepared an easy block but she broke off. I frowned slightly confused. Ichigo spun as another attacked from behind only to break off before reaching him. I snarled. Cowards!**

**Ichigo whirled again as they continued to feint again and again, but the time between them was getting smaller and smaller. The brunette female lunged so predictably that King didn't bother block but sidestepped instead. Raising his sword in preparation to finish her. But the stupid idiot wasn't watching the others. Just as he was about to strike her, she turned her head and smirked maliciously. Ichigo snarled as sharp pain whipped across under his raised sword arm. As one of her pack mates took the opening.**

**Ichigo fell back a step gripping his wound with the other hand. Damn idiot was going to make this too easy for me. I just damn as well as hoped that by the time I got control, the body wouldn't be a total wreck.**

**I felt Ichigo's mood darken as he realised that this wasn't the same as fighting a group of bandits. Humans could only guess at what their counterpart would do, werewolves knew exactly how their fellows would assault their opponent.**

**Rapidly Ichigo leaped forward, the wolves grinned, thinking he was getting reckless. In truth, they were entirely wrong. Ichigo locked blades with that damned brunette, her smirk widened as she believed she had a firm hold on him, but boy was she mistaken. As a cream haired male moved to attack him from behind, Ichigo flashed away passing him and cutting straight through his abdomen, deeply. **

**The wolf crumpled down writhing in pain. I watched as Ichigo looked down impassively before slitting the throat cleanly. He flashed away before another's attack reached him, and exchanged a flurry of blows before overwhelming him.**

**Leaving that male wolf in a puddle of its own blood, he leapt away, flashing away after the freckled red head. She didn't stand a chance, the stupid girl was still looking at where he had been. The shinning black blade of Zangetsu struck home through her heart before Ichigo ripped it out of her as he kept running.**

**No emotion at all, no feeling, just the simple instinct of survival. He'd stopped fooling around and blanked out all feeling, knowing he needed to, to do what was needed. However, the wolves had other ideas.**

**Two of them, to my surprise, phased into their humanoid wolf forms. Their raucous snarling echoed across our little battlefield. I felt a tiny bit of shock and worry from Ichigo as he stared at the wolves, waiting again.**

**While Ichigo's eyes remained trained on the turned wolves, the three others sprinted forward attacking from behind, the left, and right. Ichigo spun meeting the first and locking blades with a lithe and pale-skinned man. Sword against daggers. He flung the man into his brunette female counterpart, causing them to crash into the ground. In a second flat, Ichigo spun kicking for the wolf that was now coming from behind. **

**The man raised a hand blocking the kick and catching Ichigo's foot. He was a big broad shouldered and heavy set man, who easily held his ground against Ichigo's kick. Then there was pain as the he hardened his grip and crushed Ichigo's ankle before throwing him to the side like a useless rag.**

**Ichigo slid, clenching his teeth to prevent from making any sound of pain. As I said the boy was an idiot, a talented one, but an idiot all the same. Ichigo sat on the ground massaging his foot, helping the bones set in the right shape as it began to heal.**

**The two werewolves slunk forward on all fours. Their elongated claws digging into the dirt, their rumbling growls sounding out deep from within their chests and their eyes full of hunger and desire. **

**Ichigo swallowed hard. Why was he afraid? For God sake he beat an Ethereal, so he could easily beat this bunch. **"I'm not afraid of _them._" **Ichigo sighed mentally before raising himself gingerly on his still healing ankle.**

"**Right. You're afraid of me." I cooed triumphantly knowing I was victorious when he didn't answer. **

**The wolves sped up seeing him stand and ready for the fight. They**** criss**** crossed, running wide flanking him as their counterparts ran forward to attack his front. Ichigo shunpoed forward meeting the three just as the phased wolves closed in on him. They overshot Ichigo skidding to a halt and growled furiously.**

**The big one who had broken our ankle was in the middle and raised his heavy axe to deflect Ichigo's wide slash. Moments before they met, Ichigo tilted Zangetsu so it sheared through the axe's handle instead. The axe head plopped to the ground but before Ichigo could take the opening the others were on him. Ichigo evaded to the left, diving to ground and rolling out of weapon range. **

**He flipped back to his feet in time to block the flashing claw strike coming from his left. He grunted as the full pelt of the swipe hit into him, causing him to stumble back, loosing precious balance. The sandy wolf launched forward biting. Ichigo howled in agony as the wolf's jaw clamped down on his collarbone, snapping it as if it was a stick. **

**The wolf yanked back ripping some flesh out with it. Ichigo writhed in pain and dropped his sword, no longer able to carry it in his right hand. And as the second wolf reached us it clawed him, raking Ichigo across the chest and chucking him to the left.**

**Ichigo hit the ground, the outside world going blank. The fool had just lost consciousness. I drew him and myself into our inner world. He stirred fractionally and his eyes cracked open. He jerked into a sitting position and growled still feeling the pain from his injuries.**

"**Dearie me, King. You're in a spot of trouble." I sneered, glaring at him. Ichigo glanced toward me and swallowed fearfully. "And there ain't anyone to help you" **

"Where's Zangetsu?" **King asked nervously.**

"**You shouldn't be worried about him, you should be worried about yourself!" I answered back cruelly. "Quiesico, quiesico fo tyf damnik. (**_Sleep, sleep of the damned._**)" I uttered darkly. **

**I smiled as the ominous energy rose around him and his face contorted as it surrounded him. Then suddenly he fell limply, trapped asleep in his inner world. I cackled and left the inner world to face the wolves.**

**My eyes opened to see the sword coming to decapitate me. I smirked maliciously before letting off a bala at my would be executioner, killing him instantly. My power roared to life making them all scramble back in shock at the sudden change.**

**I laughed, now it's my turn!**

* * *

(Evil laughter) I love my ending, I know its evil but what did you all think I was going to make things easy for them that's just never been my style. My favourite lines:

**Ichigo :** I looked down curiously at the long and rather straight stick, with it's few gnarled lumps, unsure of what to do with it. I mean, really, what could I do with stick?

**Hichigo: He was an idiot, a talented one but an idiot all the same.**

Plus the lines from the bickering between Alithra and Elektra and the comments concerned with Rukia and how Byakuya was going to have a heart attack when she comes back. You might not have like them but I did.

Next Chapter: Old Enemies: The fight with Lamia and her pack concludes, Hichigo has control, And now Yammy and Nnoitra's hunt comes to it's end but not how they thought it would. but our hero's learn that appearances decieve as they face the espada. And the tender lines of restraint are streched to their limits and snapped.

**Note:** I've written 33 chapters. oh and please review.


	33. Chapter 33: Old Enemies

Hey everyone, this is my first story for bleach and also my first story for fanfiction. So it will not be perfect.

Sorry if I made any mistakes in this chapter.

Please no Flames, but Constructive criticism, advice and ideas are accepted, as it will help me write this story and improve it.

I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does, I only own the OCs, plotline and Ideas(some have been inspired though)

**Word count: **5941 in 14 pages.

Warning some course language, some sexual reference, and there is violence. Also there are some OCs but they only help the story work and the characters might be oocish but this an AU story.

5 reviews for the last chappie. So thanks to TAKCH1, snowfire7, silverstella, Hatake Tsughi and Kicyslawa for reading and reviewing last chapter. Thanx for your comments and criticisms and mostly patience.

Remember if you have any questions about the fic just ask.

Okay sorry for the slightly late update and any errors I've bad but here is my 33rd chapter.

* * *

Chapter 33: Old Enemies

* * *

**Nero's POV**

I launched forward my killing intent hitting its peak, simultaneously my blade silvered. Lamia's jagged broadsword met mine, the steal squealed against one another. I could hear her blood pumping and I could fell my desire to lose all control rise quickly to the surface.

I pulled back snarling in pain, as my fighting the compulsion caused more and more pain. I heard Lamia laugh as she rushed me from the right. I danced back letting her overshoot my position and leapt forward taking advantage of her undefended back.

She spun in an effort to defend but was too slow and my blade bit into her right side just below her ribs. Suddenly I felt pain score up shoulder and jerked back yanking myself off her indented blade. Shit! I'm not paying enough attention. Damn it! She didn't even have to aim, just keep spinning.

Lamia laughed loudly again, her eyes alight with demented joy. "Oh Nero. You have no idea how long I've waited for fight like this to come again who'd have thought it'd be against the same person. So don't disappoint me, it would make this a lot less enjoyable." She cooed seductively.

"Disappoint? I don't think I've ever disappointed you. You're far too easy to impress. And it won't matter because today you die." I roared flashing forward. Lamia snarled parrying my strikes.

I spun, blade in hand coercing her to lean back and avoid the gleaming edge. She thrusted forward and I ducked under it. Staying down I entwined my leg around her left and as I leapt upward, I dragged her feet out from under her. She grunted as her back landed on the dirt ground. I smiled as I leapt back avoiding her brutish kicks. She jumped up back on her feet pouting angrily.

She didn't wait and ran forward jumping up delivering a strong downward thrust. I rolled to the left allowing her to crash into the ground, with sediments billowing around her. I felt the rush of wind as she began an onslaught of fury induced attacks. Her serrated edge barely missing me as I dodged with millimetre accuracy.

Then her attacks changed tempo going faster than before, starting with a savage left side slash, knocking me off balance. She struck the right side continually after that and I waited for her to change to aiming for the left as I concentrated on defending me right.

Suddenly she stepped left aiming the strike and I followed her, ever ready for this moment. What I wasn't ready for was the sudden change of direction back to my right. I hissed as her blade dug into the right side of my chest. I stumbled back in an effort to pull myself off her blade but I was too slow. She took a hand off her broadsword and gave me a hard left hook. I crashed into the ground groaning as the blood soaked my side even more as well as the ground under me.

I was sore but above that, I was losing focus. My vision becoming red with hunger, the compulsion was reaching out and I wanted to fall into insanity. I shook my head steeling my determination. No! I can't not with Ichigo so close. Who knew what could happen?

I gingerly turned my head as I laid on the ground, hearing Lamia strut over to me superiorly. Boy was I going to teach her not think a battle was over while your opponent still breathed. She raised her sword above her head and held it there for a moment. I tensed my muscles waiting for the right moment.

"Any last words, Nero?" She hissed with delight. I smirked as she let herself be distracted by apparent victory.

"Yeah, didn't your mother ever tell never to count your chickens before they hatch." I taunted cheerfully ignoring my throbbing injury and pounced thrusting my hand through her abdomen. She howled dropping her sword and I removed my hand disgusted at her lack of attention. And that's when I felt it, the tender control she had maintained throughout the fight, finally snap under the excruciating pain. I flashed away as she turned violently and lunged wildly forward.

She was rather mangy looking because of her dull and messy light blue grey coat and massive facial scar. But appearances do deceive. She was a large and muscular compact werewolf, that stood well over 7 and a half feet. She stretched tall, smelling the air looking for my scent and whirled the moment she got it.

She howled manically stalking forward, speeding up rapidly, she leapt the last few metres toward me and I met her in the middle. The familiar, yet far more comfortable controlled tearing sensation flowed over me. But deep inside more broke than I'd wished it to. Madness clawed at the edge of my mind gaining ground quickly. I snarled focusing all my rage and strength as I bit into Lamia's flesh. She roared in rage and surprise.

I hit the ground pinning her for a moment before backing off as she freed an arm. She swiped and missed, enraging her further. She growled voraciously, she was hungering for more and more bloodshed. And as I saw hers my own nearly overwhelmed me, to the point where I attacked recklessly and unconsciously.

I lunged biting deep into her neck and held fast. She swung wildly spinning and striking me, trying to get me off. My jaw slipped fractionally but I quickly tightened it again. Her sickly blood filled my mouth and senses. Vaguely I heard her howling in pure agony and adrenaline rushed into my veins. I was enjoying every second.

My strength surged forward and so did I, toppling Lamia over. I ripped a chunk from her neck, and she roared in pain. I skidded to a stop as she gingerly tried raising herself to her feet. I did not give her any mercy, I leapt forward clawing deeply and biting. Holding at some points and gnawing the rest of the time. I barely realised her screams of torment had turned to whimpering yelps. Her body shook as I continued my ravaging onslaught.

I whirled dropping Lamia from my jaws turning to Ichigo's direction. Coming back to my senses and sanity, I phased back looking at the destruction Ichigo was beginning to sow. NO, not Ichigo, Hichigo. Damn it.

I spun kicking off Lamia's clutching hand as she grabbed my ankle feebly. Blood flowed freely from her human body from multiple punctures both from tooth and claw. Her hair was no longer grey but the dark red of un-oxygenated blood. She gasped agonisingly and I paced away allowing her to die slowly. I knew if I'd finished by sword she'd be dishonoured. She'd rather die by tooth and claw the way any free wolf would want to die.

I looked down, I'd lost it and I have no idea how long I was like that. It could have been seconds, minutes or hours. I'd lost my sense of time and worst of all myself. Damn it!

My head jerked up and I paused as Hichigo's reiatsu washed across our little battlefield. Bodies were strewn across, eight of them. Three of them were scorched, they I knew were definitely killed by Hichigo. I may not have been paying attention but Ichigo using getsuga, cero or bala would be rather hard to ignore.

There were only two left, both of them were in werewolf form. Hichigo was laughing manically, his gold eyes glinting with malcontent. I shut my eyes and stayed put. For now there was nothing I could do.

**END of Nero's POV**

* * *

Hichigo ran forward elated as he brought forth slaughter and which then turned to fear. All that were left were the two phased werewolves. He lunged forward only just nicking the wolf's stomach as it bounced back.

Hichigo grinned as he delivered a rapid backhand slice with perfection at the sandy wolf that was attacking from behind. The sandy wolf changed direction avoiding the fatality of the blow but not the blow completely. It howled as the Zangetsu slid through its flesh. Leaving a jagged line that coloured its sandy fur red.

Hichigo flashed away behind its counterpart. He charged a bala and it flew quickly enough so the wolf could not evade it. The bala hit its back, burning the fur and scorching flesh. It yelped, stumbling in agony. Slowly it phased back to human form revealing a male who was short and stubby. He collapsed on his knees panting and gasping in pain.

The sandy wolf ran to him and nuzzled him. Hichigo chuckled dementedly and sprinted behind the sandy one. Stabbing through its chest. Involuntarily it phased back revealing a slightly chubby but still pretty, sandy haired female. She gurgled blood looking down in surprise at the daito protruding through her chest.

"NO!" The male yelled panicked as he lunged labouredly forward. Hichigo yanked the blade out cruelly, letting her tumble to the floor lifeless. Hichigo glanced up at the male and spun, with a single precision strike he lopped off his head.

Nero flashed closer warily with his reclaimed sword hand on hilt, the knuckle white around it. Hichigo glanced up and frowned before cringing and collapsing. Nero ran forward checking for injuries and alert for danger. Groggily a few minutes later Hichigo stirred blinking his eyes against the bright sun, masquerading as Ichigo.

"What happened?" Hichigo mumbled tiredly in Ichigo's voice. Nero grinned. "Nice to have you back." He answered standing and offering his hand to the one he thought was Ichigo. He took it and stood stiffly.

"I feel like I've ran over a herd of horses." Hichigo muttered holding his head and cringing again.

"I could imagine. But we better get going. So suck it up princess." Nero taunted lightly, before turning and walking away.

A smile spread across Ichigo's face. **"Idiot." **Hichigo spat dropping the façade of being Ichigo. He could of killed Nero, but it would be less fun than what he had in store for all them. Hichigo followed, replacing the demented smile with Ichigo's usual scowl. After 10 years Hichigo had control and no one was taking his fun away from him.

* * *

**Romanov Falls**

Nel paced the water's edge frantically as she waited for her counterparts return. She was worried about them, Ichigo more than Nero. Nero would be experienced in this sort of thing, Ichigo, however, was still a child. Sure he'd fought wolves before but never like this, never as a total pack.

Nel paused as she felt some reiatsu, very familiar reiatsu. Two of them headed this way, she looked at Grimmjow, he was alert and stone faced. He felt them to. Grimmjow turned and walked to her.

"Espada." He hissed lowly.

Nel's eyes widened as she recognised the reiatsu. "Nnoitra." She murmured back.

"Yammy too. Come one we should get into a more tactical position." Grimmjow muttered quietly beginning to lead her out of sight and into a hidden area. They watched the falls silently, Nel wove her hand into Grimmjow's and clutched tightly. She was nervous. They kept their spiritual energy hidden so they could not be sensed.

Several minutes later Nnoitra and Yammy strolled into their sight unconcerned at their surroundings. Grimmjow scoffed at their foolishness, they assumed it's safe. Nel scowled and silently reprimanded him. Grimmjow bowed his head in apology.

"And Now we wait for the boy and his comrade." Nnoitra exclaimed cheerfully. Grimmjow and Nel gave each other a meaningful look. "Nnoitra's mine." Nel growled angrily. Grimmjow nodded.

They slunk through the trees waiting for the right moment to break cover. They crouched watching Nnoitra and Yammy as they sat and began relaxing. Nel and Grimmjow looked at one another again and nodded.

The edged forward and stayed in the shadows moving slowly closer to their targets. When they were close enough they leapt from the shadows and attacked. Nnoitra and Yammy jumped in surprise at the sudden rush of air from behind. Nnoitra was the first to recover quickly gathering the poler arm in his hand and hefting it just in time to ward Nel's blade.

Yammy recovered only partially as he reeled wildly back avoiding Grimmjow's blade, stumbling over his own feet. Somehow in the mess of things, managing to draw his blade.

"Nel! Grimmjow! You traitorous scum!" Nnoitra spat gleefully. This was better than he thought, to take these two out would be glorious.

He launched forward toward swinging his large and uniquely shaped bladed poler arm. Nel ducked the swing and spun under his guard slashing. Nnoitra dodged backwards letting the blade only cut shallowly. He snarled and backed off further away, Nel began following but Nnoitra using the chain at the end of his staff, threw it violently forward. Nel dove to the right and out of the way, only to assaulted again once she'd regained her feet. She hissed as Nnoitra's weapon made heavy contact with her own. Jarring her arms as she fought to hold her ground. She puffed relieved when Nnoitra pulled it away, grinning wildly. This was going to be harder than she first thought.

* * *

Grimmjow sprinted forward grinning manically as he met blades with Yammy. Grimmjow stepped back a few metres before leaping and swinging high, Yammy blocked and deflected the sword and Grimmjow to the left. Grimmjow landed easily and evaded Yammy's counter strike. He snuck through Yammy's guard, kneeing him in the gut. Yammy stumbled back from the blow, his eyes glowing with rage. Grimmjow swore that Yammy and his reiatsu grew bigger.

Yammy lunged forward un-expectantly, forcing Grimmjow to block awkwardly. Grimmjow was knocked back by it, he skidded on the dirt trying to slow himself and regain his balance. However, Yammy didn't give him a reprieve striking faster and faster, putting Grimmjow completely on the defensive. Yammy suddenly changed tact using sonido to get behind Grimmjow unawares but that was his mistake. He gave Grimmjow a gap to recover, a minuscule one but that was all he needed. Grimmjow ducked and spun under Yammy's attempt to decapitate him, giving Grimmjow an opportunity. Grimmjow ran his blade through Yammy's stomach. Yammy howled in pain and louder still when Grimmjow wrenched the blade out roughly. But much to Grimmjow's surprise Yammy did not fall. He remained standing his rage growing and seemingly his size and reiatsu again with it.

Grimmjow frowned sonidoning forward, thrusting. Yammy smirked maliciously catching Grimmjow's katana. Laboriously he moved forward to attack, still holding Grimmjow's sword tightly in his hand. Blood trickled down his wrist from where the edge had cut into his palm. Yammy slashed intent on killing Grimmjow there and then but Grimmjow let go of his hilt and jumped back, allowing the blade to slid harmlessly passed. He sonidoed away to give himself a reprieve and to think of what to do next. Grimmjow watched Yammy warily, cursing. Yammy was far stronger than the last time Grimmjow had faced him, something was very, very wrong.

* * *

Nnoitra's double crescent blade crashed into the ground missing Nel as she flashed away, the buzz of sonido following her in its wake. Nnoitra flashed after her, thrusting his blade forward at her, the moment she stopped. Nel Stopped his thrust with her foot, concentrating her reiatsu in order to prevent it from breaking her skin. She adjusted her foot on Nnoitra's blade, sliding it on top to give her enough leverage to send it crashing into the dirt digging in, sediments obscuring both their views. All done by her in mere seconds.

Nel didn't give Nnoitra any chance to retaliate. The moment she had cover she gracefully leapt onto Nnoitra's poler arm and sprinted forward on it through the dirt cloud. She exploded through the cloud seconds later jumping passed Nnoitra, cutting through his left side deeply and landing soundly behind him. Nnoitra growled as he felt the blade bite deep and cursed her. He clutched his bleeding side pathetically snarling. Nel froze as she felt that familiar reiatsu and just as quick she snapped out of it, lunging forward only to be blown back by a wave of Nnoitra's bloodthirsty reiatsu. It hurled Nel into the ground and gingerly she picked herself up and her blade, watching with growing trepidation as Nnoitra's released form emerged.

Nnoitra had a distinctly mantis look about him, now with four extra limbs alongside his four others. In four of his six arms he held a version of his strange weapon. He was now fully healed, grinning, thirsty for blood and carnage. Nel swallowed and followed suit, shapeshifting her form into that of her Ibex style. Nnoitra grinned wider showing more of his teeth. He sprinted forward slashing with each of his arms at separate times. Nel was on the defensive immediately watching Nnoitra movements to see if she could find a hole in his offensive in which to exploit. Nel blocked a particularly vicious strike from the left, she deflected it making Nnoitra stumble behind her. Nel lashed out with her hooves catching Nnoitra off guard. She heard a satisfying crunch of bones as her hooves connected with his ribs. He slid receding away from her, hissing furiously as well as cursing. Nel ignored it sending her sword turned lance spinning forward at him. Nnoitra had to cross all of his weapons in front of him just to stop her lance.

As her lance placed pressure on his defence Nel galloped to him without his realising it. She reared bringing her hard fore hooves down on his already hard pushed defence, crushing it. She knocked him off balance allowing her spinning lance to slip through impaling him. She pulled it out, Nnoitra gasping in sheer agony. He crumpled to the ground helplessly. Nel levelled her lance preparing her final strike to finish one of the few people she truly detested. As she thrusted she was knocked aside by a huge thick white tail. Her eyes widened as she saw what Yammy had transformed into.

He was gigantic, taking up most of the room around the falls and even crushing a few trees just so his massive bulk could fit. Nel leapt away, elegantly dodging Yammy's oncoming fists. She kept running circles around him in order to avoid his crushing blows. As she ran she looked for Grimmjow, she saw him laying on the ground bloodied and beaten but thankfully still breathing and healing. She sonidoed mid gallop and hurled him up onto her back as she continued to gallop passed. Grimmjow weakly held onto her.

Vaguely she realised Grimmjow had turned into his were-panther form. She gritted her teeth as she unceasingly evaded, ignoring the sharp pain of Grimmjow's claws digging into her flesh. Nel stopped looking warily at Yammy as he paused as well, laughing at her. Nnoitra stood gingerly, his wound slowly regenerating. Nel cursed uncharacteristically. This was Yammy's true power.

"But what is it?" She snarled glaring at her opponents.

"As he.. gets ang…rier… his rie…atsu grows… as does his… size. Event…ually… his form… changes too." Grimmjow gasped through his pain. Nel frowned worried at his worsening condition, he was healing too slow. She rapidly turned her attention back onto her two opponents as they moved toward her.

She backed away until she felt her back hoof slip down on the edge of the churning water's edge. She regained her balance and squared her stance, her lance out in front protectively. Her heart was pumping, knowing she was sorely outmatched.

Yammy held back as Nnoitra leapt forward gleefully despite his still healing injury. He knew she'd be slower with weight on her back, though so would he being injured. On the other hand he had Yammy and she was alone. Nel galloped forward to meet him, swinging her lance widely, Nnoitra blocked. Nel swung her lance to block his oncoming upper strike. She danced back on her hooves as he thrusted forward with his two lower polerarms. She reared landing on his weapons and catching them under her feet. She pushed off her back hooves, launching forward, using the momentum she stabbed. Nnoitra parried the blow with his free weapons and then suddenly jerked the ones under Nel's feet once she landed back on them. He sent her stumbling to the ground.

Grimmjow lost his grip as Nel rolled and pushed herself up and back on her hoofed feet. Grimmjow was closer to Nnoitra and Nel lunged forward as Nnoitra went to attack Grimmjow. Nel snarled as he backed away, she pawed her right fore hoof in frustration. Nnoitra's grin grew wide again as he sprinted to her. Nel parried his rapid strikes with her lance, all the while being forced back. Eventually he found a gap in her stoic defence, _Grimmjow_. He feinted going for Grimmjow and as Nel followed he whipped his right upper weapon across her bare stomach and her furred chest below it.

Nel lurched backwards surprised at his change of assault, she fell helplessly to the ground. Nnoitra walked the distance between them swinging his weapons in excitement. Grimmjow moaned as he saw Nel so defenceless. He watched unable to do anything as Nnoitra raised his bladed staff, readying to kill. Grimmjow shut his eyes as he swung down, no longer able to watch.

* * *

Yoruichi ran beside Alithra, marvelling at her close friend's sheer stubbornness. But despite it, her and the Cruor Wolves managed to convince Alithra to take a break during their run to the Falls. Albeit it was less diplomatic convincing and more forceful.

It didn't matter now. They were close to the falls and they could sense the fluctuations of reiatsu as others fought. They were only a mere fifteen minutes away but none the less, this fight was of great concern. Unknown to them they themselves were being followed, by little Caleb.

Alithra's gaze was relentless as she watched the path ahead, all the while she disregarded Yoruichi's unwavering stare of concern for her sanity. But in it Alithra registered Yoruichi's recognition of what was occurring before them. The fight was turning the worst for Nel and Grimmjow. His reiatsu was low and one of their opponents had just exploded with power. Alithra noted that their second enemy's reiatsu was slowly recovering and they coerced themselves to go faster. They pushed hard to their limits, with Yoruichi and Galeno soon tearing ahead.

'Alithra take to the skies, you'll get there faster.' Galeno's voice whispered inside her mind over the linking. Automatically Emmett took the lead nodding to Alithra to go having heard it along with the rest of the pack. She smiled grimly, turning without pause, she lunged into the sky, wings open and soaring high. Emmett picked up her weapons then with the rest of the Cruors ran to the fight at their greatest speeds. Soon Xanthia was leading the way. She turned rapidly, her lithe frame speeding ahead, each only pausing momentarily to gather their weapons into their jaws. The soft rhythmic padding of wolf paws resounding throughout their area. They held their weapons firmly in their gaping mouths.

Yoruichi ran, shunpoing just in advance of Galeno. They zipped through the close spaces between the trees dodging with their unnatural ease. Despite their rush they watched the under-bush observingly, so it would not catch their feet, tripping would do no good. Soon the trees thinned out as they neared the falls. The moment Yoruichi entered the open space, she saw Nel on the ground semi conscious and in pain. Yoruichi forced herself passed her limits as she saw a tall lanky, long black haired man move to her.

She sprung ripping out her short sword just as the man raised his blades to end Nel's life. She hit into him with all the momentum of her top velocity, aiming between his arms. Her blade making a gruesome squelch as it entered his flesh, blood spurting. The force toppled him over onto the ground and Yoruichi flipped over him on her hands with refinement, landing blade in hand where his head came to rest.

Grimmjow's eyes wrenched open as he heard the squelch of blood, a cry ready to tear out from his throat. But it fell dead in his throat as he saw what had happened. Nnoitra was down… at _Yoruichi's _feet. 'I must be dead.' Grimmjow thought, eyes broad. Yoruichi bent over Nnoitra, slitting his throat mercilessly.

Yammy's eyes narrowed in rage and he roared loudly making Yoruichi's sensitive ears ring. Yammy raised a fist and brought it slamming down on them. It stopped short. Galeno strained, his weapon pressed against Yammy's massive fist, holding it up. Yammy smirked putting more weight down onto the mouse that dared to challenge him. Galeno's knees were beginning to buckle causing Yammy to grin triumphantly.

Galeno gasped with relief when the pressure suddenly lifted. He and Yoruichi smiled as they saw the white form of Alithra attacking him frustratingly. She dodged his huge hands as she flew for his face, she dived for his right eye clawing wrathfully. Yammy roared, enraged further but growing no more reaching his limits. As Alithra pulled back Yammy got lucky, hitting Alithra, hurling her into the forest surrounding the falls. Yammy rubbed his hand absently where her teeth had sunk in and tore out a chunk.

The Cruor wolves arrived seconds before, seeing her disappear into the trees. Growling they dropped their weapons and begun circling Yammy. Galeno phased and joined them while Yoruichi hung back. She tended to Grimmjow and Nel. As she did she scanned the skies uselessly for Alithra. She wasn't anywhere to be seen.

The wolves though, concentrated solely on Yammy. If they were distracted, they would die and that would do nothing for their Alpha. They ran feigning and attacking from all angles, distracting Yammy from their pack members' attacks. They realised Yammy's power relied on rage but they knew that was also his greatest weakness, his mind was clouded and clear heads prevailed in battle more often than not.

Leyna, Miyako, Galeno and Halili insistently preoccupied Yammy, harrying him like pesky pups bothering their mother. Using their diversion Emmet, Luther and Xanthia went under Yammy's flailing arms and tail, launching up his leg. Their claws dug deeply in as he flung himself around wildly. In minutes Xanthia was up at his neck biting viciously, aiming for his jugular but was careful not to swallow any of his blood or flesh, not confident she'd be able to retain a clear head. Emmet and Luther wove passed her, Emmett taking the opposite side of his neck. Luther, however, kept going, he scaled Yammy's neck and face heading to his eyes, carrying on where Alithra had left off.

But his grip was loose and he slipped flying away from Yammy. He howled as Yammy grabbed him midair, squeezing tightly. Yammy crushed him before the wolves could stop him. A bone chilling howl rose coming closer. Yoruichi's heart rose thinking it to be Alithra but they were crushed as the wolves howled in reply and a black wolf sprinted into the battlefield. It was Nero, Ichigo following, night trailing slowly after them, the nearly full moon rising. Her hope fluttered again.

Yammy snarled and thrashed uncontrollable knocking Xanthia and Emmet around. Instantly Nero took command, ordering them back down. They followed obediently, making their decent as painful for Yammy as possible. Yammy angered further, losing any miniscule sensibility he retained, roaring like a beast. Xanthia and Emmett landed on the ground and fled Yammy's devastating limbs.

"Ichigo Now!" Nero's unnatural roar sounded out and Hichigo nodded. He focused his reiatsu drawing Zangetsu's sleek black blade and yelled wrathfully. "Getsuga Tenshou." The splitting black energy surged to life and swirled rapidly and venomously toward Yammy. Yammy was swallowed up by the red outlined black reiatsu. Smoke billowed up violently up around them all, as the Getsuga seared into Yammy. He crashed into the ground causing an Earthquake as a result.

For a moment nothing happened but carefully and laboriously Yammy stood, his laughter booming loudly across the wilderness. "Who'd a thought a mouse like ya could pack a punch like that." He laughed but it stopped sharply as he suddenly snarled. "You insolent little bastard I'll get you for it." He glared at Hichigo, his rage soaring to a new height, his spiritual pressure swirled volatility around him, his injuries healing.

The group backed warily away from him as he bellowed deafeningly. "I am rage and none ya have enough a it in ya ta defeat me." With it he sent out a bright red cero pulsing toward the group who stood stunned. Hichigo leapt up sending a Getsuga to interrupt it, but it wasn't focused enough. It only weakened Yammy's cero, stalling it, giving the group enough time to flash out of the way. They landed together standing protectively in front of their injured comrades.

"Rage Demon!" Yoruichi muttered shocked at this development. She knew Ichigo was strong but an opponent this early was insanity. He wasn't ready he needed more experience to even stand a chance. Yammy trudged to them smirking maliciously. Her eyes widened when she saw a small figure appear in front of Yammy. She recognised it as Caleb. 'No! What was he doing here?' She thought panicked.

"Caleb get away from him." She yelled her heart beating uncontrollably. She didn't want him to die. He was far too young.

Caleb flashed back singing gleefully. His eyes glinting. "She's coming." He sang in a dementedly creepy, cheerful voice. "And she's hungry, so very hungry. Rage is only a mere faction of the compulsion." He spoke with such excitement and fear that Yoruichi felt a chill crawl up her spine. The whole group looked at him with trepidation and awe, unsure of what to make of it all.

The wolves were the first to understand gasping as they first felt the wild and hungry spiritual pressure through the linking. Though it soon washed over them physically like waves crashing into cliffs. Moments later Alithra in werewolf form sprinted passed them. She slid to a stop, phasing back in front of them. With a flick of her wrist she silently ordered Emmett to give her, her weapons. He tossed her them and she caught them easily and she smiled joyfully. But it was a corrupt joy and they knew why. Her eyes, one completely silver the other totally gold, were both red rimmed and lusting for blood, flesh and pure carnage.

She spun away from Yammy's fist dropping all but one sword, disappearing from sight. She reappeared on the opposite side of Yammy's arm, sword drawn, sheath held in the opposite hand. A thin line appeared, blood spurting from the wound like rain. Yammy clasped it snarling in pain and fury.

"Tch, Rage Demon. How absolutely pathetic." She insulted voice cold and cruel. She looked back and smiled at them. "You ready?" She asked before leaping forward. The Wolves didn't hesitate in following neither did Hichigo. Yoruichi remained behind holding Caleb's collar to prevent him from getting involved. She watched with growing fear as she guarded Nel and Grimmjow. This she knew wasn't going to end well. Alithra was on the brink and something about Ichigo and Nero felt off. She prayed that this wouldn't go south.

* * *

**Rukongai, Catacombs under Omaeda Family residence.**

Kurotsuchi Mayuri walked down the dimly lit tunnel, beside him was his daughter Nemu. And even she had not been spared from his madness. It had begun before she was even born, Mayuri had genetically altered her. She was a scientifically made Marked One and she had been altered to be obedient to her father's wishes often displaying no emotions of her own.

Mayuri paced checking on his tests. He was experimenting with sekki-sekki stone to make it more efficient at binding Marked Ones. Upon those of the dead he'd performed autopsies testing their blood, and their traces of reiatsu. He'd also cut into several live ones to see if there were internal differences, he'd found minimal differences. In the blood however he put it through various tests and found that they varied greatly.

He changed the sekki-sekki binding to be keyed to that but it was a failure. Using one of each group for each test to check their endurance levels. He slowly and agonisingly bled some out, poisoned others, torturously burned one group and others he painstakingly used all three methods combined.

He found that those who were completely unaffected by the sekki-sekki stone had the greatest survival lengths. He hypothesised that it was linked with their reiatsu levels not the type of being they were. Using his inventions he gathered samples of reiatsu and measured them while his subjects endured his little exams, as well.

He observed the spiritual pressure fluctuate as it kept it's owner alive. 'Ah, reiatsu is tightly connected to our life force.' Mayuri thought excitedly. For many years soul society had thought that they were loosely connected but here Mayuri found they relied on each other. A larger spiritual pressure meant that a life force could survive longer under great duress. The reiatsu kept them alive, it kept their life force thriving.

He sat thinking momentarily, he realised that during the creation of the bindings that he'd examined each sekki-sekki stone. Inside he found the stones carried ore it was what they'd used to create the bindings. And they'd diluted it in a sense, mixing it with iron to create the bindings. So he could alter the amount put in depending on a marked one's level.

The purer the sekki-sekki the higher the level it could bind. He smiled excitedly setting off to begin testing his theory. Nemu followed loyally head bowed in reverence for her father. After he'd finished the creation of the prototypes he'd test them against the still healthy marked one's and examine their reiatsu out put.

Grudgingly he admitted he needed to find out the level the out put should be. But quickly cheered up when he realised he got to run more experiments. He'd pull some paupers off the street who'd no one would miss. Examine each of their reiatsu to see what the degree of spiritual pressure output a human actually was. It would be preposterous to even think humans were all the same. He wouldn't even bother asking Lady Shihoin for permission she would not care for beggars.

Once he'd found an area he could work between he could begin to perfect the bindings to pin point accuracy. Vaguely Mayuri hoped that the next group contained some weaker ones, he needed to perform his experiments on them too. Until he did thos his research would be incomplete and that would not do.

* * *

Hehehe. So how'd you all like it? I'd sure like to hear (hint hint nudge nudge, review please.) Yammy's a demon, and it ain't just Ichigo and Nero's who've lost control Alithra's in that boat too. OH and I have a surprise for you next chapter. There'll be a... not telling you. you'll have to read and find out but it involves Hichigo.

Next Chapter: Faces of the Past: Yammy vs wolves, cat and Hichigo but what happens after. Will they lose or will the win? And will their victory be a happy one? They face their battles and Rukia faces Elektra's training. Well wait for training. But she will learn the secrets of the widow all which will help succeed in the coming battles.

Okay well all I know is I want some Ichiruki and it won't be there next chapter. but I promise there should be some soon I hope. you know me sometimes I just can't stop writing.

**Note:** I've written 34 chapters. oh and please review.


	34. Chapter 34: Faces of the Past

Hey everyone, this is my first story for bleach and also my first story for fanfiction. So it will not be perfect.

Sorry if I made any mistakes in this chapter.

Please no Flames, but Constructive criticism, advice and ideas are accepted, as it will help me write this story and improve it.

I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does, I only own the OCs, plotline and Ideas(some have been inspired though)

**Word count: **8586 in 14 and a bit pages.

Warning some course language, some sexual reference, and there is violence. Also there are some OCs but they only help the story work and the characters might be oocish but this an AU story.

4 reviews for the last chappie. So thanks to TAKCH1, silverstella, Hatake Tsughi and Animelover1993(and also for reviewing chapters 6, 18, 19, 30 and 32) for reading and reviewing last chapter. Thanx for your comments and criticisms and mostly patience.

Remember if you have any questions about the fic just ask.

Okay I know I'm really late for updating but I got sick and was overloaded with school work. Oh but I have some good news I finally got a brand new computer that doesn't freeze every two minutes. Anyway here's chapter 34.

* * *

Chapter 34: Faces of the Past

* * *

Alithra lunged forward, not even concerning herself with turning. The Cruor Wolves tailing close behind and Hichigo levelling beside her. He grinned wildly at her, as he matched her pace for pace with effortless ease. Alithra's brow creased in suspicion but it was soon forgotten as Yammy bellowed loudly in confidence.

He raised his fist and prepared to crush them, he brought his fisted hand viciously down upon them. He howled when Alithra simply paused instantly and raised her sword stopping his oncoming and bulky hand. The sharp edge dug in and in a blink of an eye, Alithra unsheathed a second blade and thrusted it into his fist. She smiled before ripping it out painfully.

Hichigo used the distraction and flashed forward under Yammy's open guard. He landed on Yammy's swinging appendage and at point blank delivered a cero to his back. However, he weakened it sufficiently. He didn't want to kill Yammy, well at least not until he'd had some fun. He flashed away as Yammy whirled violently.

Nero sprinted forwarded leading the pack, taking the opportunity that presented itself when Yammy turned his back. He drew his sword and flashed, reappearing near Yammy's right leg he slashed deeply. He wasn't the only one, Emmett, and Leyna had attacked the same limb as him, while Xanthia, Miyako and Galeno attacked Yammy's left. They ran past before Yammy had a chance to react and when he spun to their previous position, he was met with Halili's arrow shaft in his throat. He roared and stumbled clutching his throat, as his fat fingers failed to grasp the small wooden shaft.

Hichigo chuckled darkly and mercilessly sent a Getsuga Tenshou aimed at his right hip. It blasted through taking a solid chuck with it. Hichigo cackled as he heard bone splinter like wood. Yammy tumbled down to the ground solidly unstirring.

Hichigo landed beside him looking at him thoroughly annoyed. "That it. What a waste of time." He scoffed turning to the wolves.

He frowned when he saw Alithra point and smirk. "Imbecile, it isn't over." She stated pointedly and expectedly. Her smile widening maddeningly. Soon Hichigo knew why, when he felt the sudden rush of air as Yammy brought his arm rushing up then down pulsing with his rage and reiatsu. Hichigo half leapt, half shunpoed to the side, just narrowly missing the blow and the resulting explosion.

Uncharacteristically his eyes widened, realising how he'd just made a foolhardy error. **'An Ichigo grade dumbass mistake.'** He cursed silently in the depths of his mind. He jerked forward suddenly as a hand contacted to the back of his head and he snarled.

"Watch yourself, _Ichigo_." Alithra snapped slyly. Hichigo too distracted by his mistake, failed to realise the slight drain of reiatsu, that had come from that brief contact.

She grinned and turned away and looked up waiting for Yammy to rise from the dirt. Hichigo noted the strange behaviour, it was unlike her. Alithra delivered quick deaths, she never played around and took a chance the moment it presented itself. This was different, she was _prolonging_ it all, it was cruel and villainous. Hichigo smirked. **"Totally my style."** He remarked to himself quietly. Seemed he wasn't the only one wanting to have fun.

Yammy cracked his neck and straightened fully, growling he didn't waste time and sent a barrage a balas at the figures below him. The wolves retreated back following Nero's curt order. Allowing, Alithra to dodge each and everyone, easily and gracefully alone. Hichigo did too with the same ease but not grace. They both laughed loudly at Yammy's failing attempt to harm them. Hichigo's demented delight rose as Alithra was taken further into insanity. The pull of compulsion growing stronger as the sun's rays began to disappear further behind the horizon.

Yammy bristled violently, sporadically he slammed his fist flattening a section of the forest, once he saw them untouched and cackling, as if they'd seen something comical. "You're too slow! Try focusing your rage, you'll shrink in size but you'll get faster." Alithra sneered getting bored rapidly with his frustrated face, which only seconds ago she'd found so hilarious.

"Really? Seems frem ere ya can't do much. Ya couldn't even cut off me arm." He bellowed cockily raising his arm to show them all.

Hichigo glanced at Alithra and saw her roll her eyes, she glanced at him and cocked her head indicating Yammy's arm. Hichigo knew what that meant and he vanished, reappearing near Yammy and he bounded upwards, swinging his black daito. He landed and rolled out of the way as Yammy's severed arm flopped limply to the ground below. Yammy clutched the stump and clenched his jaw tightly, refusing to cry out in pain.

Hichigo huffed, they were bloody playing with him and the fool couldn't even see it. Yammy reached for the limb, ready to attempt to rejoin it. Alithra smiled sadistically as Hichigo landed beside her and moved to Yammy as he hefted it up slightly. Rapidly she was there, swing her blade. She slashed, chopped and sliced before shunpoing back seconds after her first strike. She smiled, satisfied at the hopelessness in Yammy's eyes as he stared, as his arm fell through his fingers in miniscule pieces. His head jerked to face her, fury etched deeply into his features. He hated her with every fibre. He hated all of them. It wasn't supposed to be like this. There was never supposed to be fear in a demon from anything, but this woman and the boy defied his notions.

"No...no...NO... Ya little bugs'll pay. I won't forgive ya. I won't forgive ya. I'll..." He ranted before Alithra's sharp and patronizing voice cut through.

_"Boy_. I don't need your forgiveness. I don't need absolution from one whose life will end soon. If I needed reconciliation I'd go to a Quincy priest not a _demon_." She spat, he voice scornful, frigid and condescending. Yammy quivered with rage as he glared down upon her and Hichigo. He raised his hand and in his palm charged a cero, letting it loose before he could amass its full power. It sped toward them faster than Yammy's last. Hichigo cancelled it out using a Getsuga.

Alithra stayed back as Hichigo charged forward, sending rapid balas, while throwing in sporadic and weak ceros at Yammy. No intent to kill, just harm, he wanted to lengthen this for as long as possible. Hichigo getting distracted with the thought aimlessly fired bala after bala, not seeing that Yammy was dodging. Yammy swung his thick hand, backhanding Hichigo toward the falls.

Hichigo cursed as he hurtled for the rocky falls. He sighed relieved when he felt himself slow, and a tender hand grip his shoulder. He glanced up and saw Alithra looking dead ahead at Yammy, her face showing nothing. Hichigo registered the weakness when Alithra let go and hissed. He was wasting too much energy.

Alithra shunpoed forward, Nero following. She smiled manically as she saw him, and he frowned concerned. Even now he could feel the tug of the compulsion, taking her and it called him seductively to join in the pure insanity and raw power. He shook his head ignoring it and pushing it down, it wouldn't happen again. They flashed around him in perfect unison, both cutting superficially and deeply. Nero flashed around Yammy keeping him occupied as Alithra stabbed her blade into his chest. She sheathed the other and thrusted her hand into Yammy's chest, tearing out a chunk as she retracted both blade and hand, before evading Yammy's attempt to grab her in his thick fist.

Yammy's eyes widened in rage and a strange emotion he was unaccustomed to feeling, terror. He was horrified at the ease they were beating him at. But as he glowered he noticed the red eyed male was seemingly distracted while the white and orange haired insects seemed to be weakening. His confidence grew further when he saw the woman panting and caught her wince as she moved. He laughed loudly, the sun dipping completely under the horizon, giving way to night's reign. Yammy lumbered forward attacking but was thrown back but the sudden whiplash of energy coming from the female. The male's had too but it was more in control.

Alithra turned her hard, deadly eyes on him and smiled brightly. The smile never reached her eyes. She howled, convulsing, the taunt lines of control snapping under the huge weight of madness. She phased violently. Alithra shuddered as she completed the turn. Her eyes perked up and she smelled the air. She closed her eyes and howled chillingly, sensing the fear around her and she enjoyed it. No more than that, she loved it.

She opened her eyes and locked an inflexible gaze on Yammy. She leapt into the air, opening her wings and gaining altitude rapidly. When she was 60 metres above Yammy's head, she banked hard to the left and dove. Claws out and howling, she only diverted her route when Yammy attempted to assault her. Alithra didn't slow and mercilessly she pelted into Yammy's chest. No pause of indecision. She focused her reiatsu around her, making it a volatile weapon around her. She hit into his chest and tore through it, bursting through to the other side. She opened her wings and glided to Yammy's front.

He gasped clutching his chest in pain, ultimately it would be fatal but not just yet. It was what Alithra had intended, else she would have gone for his heart. She wanted him to suffer, desired him to understand the true horror and pain of hopelessness and cruelty. But deep down she longed to tear into him again. Alithra licked her chops and the blood that soaked her jaw. Her white fur not even pink but deep crimson.

Nel gasped shocked at Alithra as she landed. "What is she doing?" Grimmjow griped. "Why doesn't she just kill the poor bastard?"

"To prolong it. To enjoy it more, This isn't Alithra, this _thing_ is the monster she detests." Nero growled his eyes never leaving her. He stifled a hiss as the tug strengthened, trying to pull him in.

Alithra snarled and took off again, she scanned Yammy's neck and attacked, all other senses gone, leaving only her base animalistic instincts. She attacked rapidly into his neck not caring about the others around her. She fed, letting the blood trickle into her mouth and tasted the flesh as she continued to ravage her prey.

Yammy roared swinging wildly in agony but slowly, he succumbed to his wounds. He'd never felt pain like this, never had he known what it was like to have tooth and claw pierce his tough hide with such unnatural ease. He fell helplessly to the floor. Darkness took him agonisingly and worst of all, slowly. He wished he would already die, yearning for its release. The last thing he saw were those eyes, one silver, one gold, staring down at him coldly. Even on the verge of death he hated and feared those gleaming eyes.

Alithra howled feeling her prey's reiatsu fade and took up to the skies and landed heavily before her friends. They watched her warily as she stood. Her face shadowed but her wings flayed out in front. Nel sighed relieved as she saw Alithra phase back, thinking it was over.

"Alithra is it over?" She murmured walking vigilantly forward.

Alithra glanced up smiling dementedly in absolute glee. "Not on your life." She growled baring her teeth in a wide smile. She lunged for Hichigo as he shunpoed to them.

* * *

**The Valley**

**Rukia's POV**

I sat in front of Elektra impatiently. It was already night and she'd yet to teach me anything useful. See yesterday, we got acquainted. She wanted to know about me and I, her. And today she woke up late, _midday_ for God's sake. Then she'd vanished and had only just gotten back. She's been here a day and nothing. Nothing! I growled frustrated. My hopes at being trained before the battle of the Thirteenth Family were quickly being shattered.

"Rukia, stop fussing, I had to search for a few things." She scolded dismissively.

"Like what?" I spat annoyed.

"Animal grazing areas. You need to practise on something. It'd be best..." I cut off there, frowning fiercely and feeling absolutely furious. Practise on animals? How could she be so cold hearted?

"I will not freeze some innocent animals for no reason." I refuted, disgusted at the idea.

Elektra rolled her eyes and sighed wistfully. "No not freeze them Rukia. I've heard you're more than capable. I'm talking about the widow's venom ability. You need to practise and so I got us assigned to one of the hunts. I thought we'd make your practise session more useful to the rest of the camp." She answered smiling smugly at my reddening face.

I looked down ashamed at judging so easily. "Never mind that for now. You won't use lethal venom yet. I don't think you're ready. But you will use one to incapacitate, paralyse or confuse. See we can manipulate our venom or poison ability to suit the needs of varying situations. It's one of the cross' more important uses." She explained untying the black bejewelled cross from around her neck. She placed her thumb on the centre stone and shut her eyes, seconds later a small thin sharp blade descended out of the cross' top end. Elektra hissed. The blade was needle like. I watched carefully as she removed her hand. On the cross' opposite end, was a second needle like blade just over a centimetre long.

"This smaller blade goes into our own flesh and that is because we use our own blood and reiatsu to create what poison, we wish to. As time goes on, we learn to shape it for our own needs. Get your cross and summon the blades." She ordered sternly. Retrieving my cross from my pocket, I did as she had done, placing my thumb on the stone, my hand covering the cross' base. My brows knitted together as I concentrated deeply, searching for the cross' unique signature.

It didn't take long to find but when I did, I stopped stumped. How was I supposed to summon the blades? First I tried imagery, imagining the blades popping out, it didn't work. I moved on quickly, ignoring Elektra's watching eyes. I refused to ask for _her_ help.

Next, I applied my focus to drawing out the reiatsu in the cross. It was strange, the cross felt almost alive. It began to follow my calling, flowing with purpose. I began pulling it out to me but it locked up and I hissed as pain rose up my arm. "It's not working. How the hell do you do it?" I snapped angrily dropping the cross in an effort to stop the tingling pain rising any further. Thankfully it did.

"Mm, I could tell you but I won't." She stated dismissively, I went to argue but she signalled for silence. My protest fell dead in my throat. "Keep trying Rukia. You may ask me to tell you but I know, you really don't want me to. You wish to figure it out on your own and that's the best attitude when it comes to a widow's alchemy. If you insist on not being coddled now, the easier it shall be for you to create and devise your own poisons on your own." She explained admiringly.

I kept my face blank, a rather easy thing for me to do when_ my_ Dandelion isn't around, but I smiled inwardly. Silently I enjoyed the praise. I nodded falling quickly into the sensitive world of reiatsu. For a moment I toyed with the reiatsu. Pulling it out, pushing mine in, with varying painful results. However, when I aligned both spiritual pressures on their side of the barrier, between I and the cross and I held it there. I observed them and noticed them react by themselves. Mine and the cross' reiatsu weren't that different.

The cross! Alithra had said it was made from my blood. It was a part of me. I set about synchronising the spiritual pressures, my own whirling around the cross. I opened my eyes and saw the cross react. I commanded the blades and they came, I felt a sting as the smaller one bit into my hand.

"Well done." Elektra applauded. "You are very quick indeed. Remember this Rukia, the cross is more than a tool. It is an element of you. Protect it as you would your own life. Without the cross you cannot use the widow's most scared abilities. Keep it safe." She implored, her shocking azure eyes dead serious and hard. Her voice urgently pleading that I listened. I nodded overwhelmed at her odd change.

She smiled weakly, before nodding herself in relief. I still remained confused. "Rukia, time to practise. You need to develop a toxin that will incapacitate a small animal harmlessly. We will go night hunting with the others. Develop the toxin as we travel to our destination." She ordered kindly, her tone showing nothing of her previous urgency.

I stood seconds later, following her to join the hunting party. I shivered remembering the first time I saw marked ones hunt. Though back then, I thought... I was a simple human. I smiled as I saw Toshiro and Karin were going and squealed when someone suddenly picked me up from behind.

The moment my attacker put me down, I whirled and kicked whoever it was in the shins. I heard the familiar groan as my foot connected with Renji's shin. "Jeez Rukia you're frigging kicking harder." He exclaimed rubbing his rapidly bruising shin.

"No you don't say! I've had plenty of practise on an idiotic strawberry." I cried out sarcastically. He frowned momentarily before laughing. "I was wrong about saying he's a danger to you. It's you who is the danger to him." He chuckled loudly.

I scowled and went to kick him again when Uryu pulled me away. "Now, now, Lady Rukia, I do remember you being scolded about this behaviour just earlier today." He remarked sternly. I sighed rolling me eyes. "I saw that." He stated frustratingly. I huffed annoyed making him and those around me chuckle. Oh they just loved giving me crap about my status and its restrictiveness. I'm starting to get why Ichigo was talking about a _normal_ human's life being a cage, especially a noble's.

Though soon, we were gone after we'd all arrived. Today in this party it was I, Elektra, Uryu, Renji, Toshiro, Karin, Hisagi, Rangiku, Ikkaku and Kaien. Vaguely I wondered how long my guard had been helping with the hunts. It would explain their odd absences from the valley. I sighed as we paced off, each retrieving horses. Lightly I patted Shirayuki, letting her get used to me again before saddling her. I placed my knee against her belly, making the breath she was holding be forced out before pulling the girth securely around her. I mounted easily and cantered away with the others.

Nervousness assaulted me, as I worried and fussed over creating my toxin. Elektra rode beside me making sure I didn't fall off in my distraction. I was going hunting in the _Wilderness _using an ability, I hadn't even learned properly yet. Though I knew I was getting it easy, I wondered how Ichigo and the rest were doing.

**END of Rukia's POV **

**

* * *

**

**Romanov Falls.**

**Hichigo's POV**

**I growled when Alithra suddenly lunged for me, unprepared for her abrupt viciousness. I managed to raise Zangetsu in time to block the rapid slash, locking blades with her. For a moment, I thought she knew but I looked into her eyes. There was no great epiphany in them, no recollection at all. Only madness, caused by desire and hunger. She'd lost herself to the compulsion and to me, it didn't seem as though she really cared.**

**I smiled darkly, pushing her away before leaping after her, thrusting quickly. She weaved the strikes with pinpoint accuracy. After dodging the fifth thrust, she grabbed the blade, smiling manically, smiling like me. I frowned as I looked at her. It was odd, here was the side of Alithra I'd always wanted to see. And here I was fighting it. I broke out into a grin, life couldn't be better.**

**Alithra ducked an oncoming swipe from a black werewolf's clawed hand, letting go of my blade, she shunpoed away. But not away from the fight just another part, she moved to Nel, aiming a sharp kick. Only to have Yoruichi block it**. "Alithra get a hold of yourself."** The _cat_ yelled, gripping and trapping Alithra's arm.**

**Alithra, however, bared her teeth and flipped back, throwing Yoruichi over her. I nearly laughed as Yoruichi's back hit the ground but contained it, keeping what was left of my masquerade up. I flashed forward aiming a direct bala at her stomach, she evaded narrowly, shunpoing away again. I growled as I felt her sharpened nails dig into my wrist. Quickly she brought it around my back and locked it there painfully. I felt her seemingly drain my reiatsu but didn't know how.**

**She whispered in my ear, laughing utterly deranged. "**I'd say well done on aiming for the kill but then you're not Ichigo."** My eyes widened in surprise, I was suppressing my reiatsu, using Ichigo's instead. There was no way she could know. In my shock I didn't register that she'd let go of me. I whirled searching for her. I spotted her exchanging blows with Galeno. She spun evading Xanthia's stab from the left, all the while she smiled brightly. It was almost as if she was playing a game.**

**I shunpoed attacking her back as Leyna assaulted her front, now in werewolf form. Her teeth snapped close to Alithra's throat and she leaned back straight into me. I had my blade to her neck in seconds and murmured. "How did you know?" I was curious, it intrigued me. She chuckled darkly before jabbing her elbow into my gut, she pushed Zangetsu away and turned delivering a solid head butt. I growled as I stumbled back. I heard Leyna and another yelp in pain.**

**Before I lost sight of her she spoke. **"I smell it. The bloodlust that can only belong to you."** She uttered devilish, then she was gone. It took me a few seconds to see her fighting Emmett and Galeno. **

"She's bloody playing with us."** Nero snapped from the side. I turned my head and looked at him surprised, she couldn't be that strong.**

"How's aunty playin with us?" **Caleb asked scared. I repressed a disgusted snarl, the damn boy had a lineage to be feared, yet he was as pathetic as Ichigo. Both should be _feared_ but were too afraid to be anything more than fools.**

"She hasn't done anything remotely... Atra and that's about the only good news." **Miyako answered solemnly, observing Galeno and Emmett battle it with Alithra, as she tried catching her breath. Halili fired arrows with careful accuracy, and Yoruichi and Xanthia were moving forward placing themselves strategically. Xanthia limped heavily, her fur on her right shoulder darkened more than usual.**

"Mm, we need to knock her out or kill her before she kills us. Ichigo, I need you to distract and trap her. When she moves cut her off using a bala or Getsuga."** Nero ordered watching her movements attentively.**

**It was then I registered something. "**Her movements aren't as laboured as they should be. It's like she'd not injured." **I muttered my thoughts out loud using Ichigo's undistorted voice.**

"She's not, feeding would have sped it up. Though why it took so long in the first place beats me." **Nero answered cautiously not turning away from the fight.**

"She's been strugglin since ya came. When she got hurt she focused on control instead a healin, that's why it's been so slow."** Caleb remarked wisely. Little rat freaked me out sometimes, more because it made sense. She diverted energy into stopping herself from losing control. Fat lot of good that did!**

"Ichigo get going."** Miyako commanded. I nodded but the moment my face was out of sight, I sneered. Growling, I let off a well placed bala just where Alithra was about to move. Her head jerked to my direction and she glared at me fuming as she jumped away from the blast. I fired another disrupting her path, she shunpoed and I reacted accordingly, letting loose a weak Getsuga. She was forced to roll last minute as it charged in front of her intended path. Another bala fired to stop her roll. She leapt up to her feet and Nero lunged for her, taking his humanoid werewolf form.**

**She growled spinning to the right, only to be blocked once again by my Getsuga. I laughed manically as she jumped back and whirled, blocking Yoruichi's series of punches and kicks. This was great, her frustration grew and with it her rage. I was loving this, it was utter torture for her. She tried to shunpo and escape only to be blocked by Miyako, slowly we were boxing her in. She was snarling while we encircled her but before we reached within a few metres, she grinned triumphantly.**

"I don't see why you should be so exalted. You're trapped."** Galeno snapped unnerved by her confidence, but her cockiness was well founded.**

"Aye it would seem so but you forgot one exit."** She replied sighing almost disappointedly and she pointed up. Nero charged for her, trying to stop her, but she side stepped and leapt, turning. I cursed, she was holding back. However, I knew that restraint ended now and the real bloody enjoyment was about to begin. One thing bugged me, how was she moving like this?**

**I charged a cero and aimed, she swerved, circling around the energy beam, going higher before banking hard to the right. I set off a bala, trying to block her flight passage but she barrel rolled easily to the left. She glided before breaking off into a dive. She tucked her wings tightly in to go faster. I smirked and prepared to let loose a Gran Ray Cero straight at her. That was until I was blindsided and struck. I growled as I felt teeth sink in and vaguely, I realised it was Nero.**

"No Nero!"** I heard Halili shriek her voice quivering in fear. **

**Savagely, I delivered a solid kick to his jaw forcing him back before, flashing out of the way. I watched warily, my eyes never leaving them as Alithra landed next to him. They glared at each other and sussed one another out, before beginning their dual onslaught. I'm an idiot. I worked myself too much into the fight that I forgot Nero's been in this damn boat since Lamia. And Alithra losing it would have pulled at his own sanity, like weights dragging you down to the bottom of the river.**

**Excellent!**

**I smiled madly completely dropping the facade of being Ichigo and rapidly moved forward, slashing. Alithra growled as my blade dug in. She snapped and I failed in ducking it, her teeth biting in. I snarled at that and louder when Nero swiped, his claws entrenching deep into my back. My eyes widened as I removed my sword to see her wounds heal rapidly. I staggered away from them in agony and weakness. Alithra had fed on both my flesh and reiatsu, gah!**

**Alithra pulled away, heading to the Cruor wolves. She paused and seemed to wait for several moments, so did Nero. The Cruors shook their heads, all adamant in disagreement to the silent question posed across the linking.**

**I used the distraction and attacked but what fun would Nero be, if I could catch him off guard so easily. He swerved and clamped his gaping jaws onto my arm. Snapping it like a twig. I dropped Zangetsu in the pain and shock that followed. I clenched my jaw, my eyes half closing in pain but I refused to let any sound out. I was not as weak as that brat, I was joined to. Point blank I directed a bala and attacked. Nero snarled in rage and pain as he slid back.**

**He dodged the next balas and just as he got closer enough, I flashed away and charged a Gran Ray Cero behind my back. I could feel the turbulent black and red energy swirling violently around the tips of my fingers. He crazily sprinted toward me, his clawed hands throwing dirt up behind as he ran headlong, eating the gap between us. Soon he was too close to evade and I cackled and let go. The orb of powerful and volatile energy sped away, obscuring my vision as it exploded satisfactorily. As the haze dispersed I saw no crisp body lying on the ground.**

"Fool" **My eyes widened the moment I felt Nero slam into me, bowling me over. I lost my grip on Zangetsu as I grappled with his huge furred form, my arm nearly healed. I managed to get to my feet on his chest and pushed with all my might, hurling him off me. With wild strength I slugged him in the jaw, causing him to yelp and withdraw. I flashed to Zangetsu and picked him up, brandishing the ebony blade.**

**I whirled meeting Nero's claw strike with my blade. He pushed down on me and I let him fall passed and slashed. He growled and jumped back. I leapt forward, parrying his glinting claws. What I wasn't ready for was when I pushed him back, he phased into full wolf form. His smaller and far lither form, easily dodged my swings and he leapt into me, biting down onto my neck. I snarled and clasped the scruff of his neck, wrenching him off. However, his reiatsu grew, his raucous growling increased in his small victory.**

**He jumped, turning back into a werewolf mid jump, snapping as I tried dodging, I arched my blade and he caught it howling wildly. He hurled me into the ground and flashed above me before I could stand. His gaping jaw ready to strike. He went to bite until he was suddenly assaulted. A strong round house kick to the side of his head.**

**He landed hard on the ground, he shook his head and glared. I, however, simply gaped at who it had been. Caleb, little Caleb, stood there tall and defiant. Seemed the kid had some backbone and spunk to boot. Nero growled wrathfully and launched for the boy and fell short. Caleb had flashed, leaping above Nero's head before bringing his foot down hard. The blow to my amazement was a stunning one. Nero walked sluggishly, bulking and nearly collapsing at one point.**

**Caleb moved forward but for some odd reason, I yanked him back as I saw Nero go to savagely bite him. The bastard had been faking. I shunpoed to Yoruichi, slinging Caleb onto my shoulder. She hissed at me, grabbing Caleb away from me and watched me warily. I sighed panting. Why the hell did I save Caleb? I'm getting soft.**

**I tore my eyes from Caleb's grateful face and glanced around. Alithra had done a piece of work. Yoruichi was wounded, blood trickled down her forehead and her neck. Her back had been sliced open shallowly. Leyna and Galeno were on the ground bleeding and unconscious. Emmett, Halili, Miyako and Xanthia all were injured but still fighting, they closed in on Alithra. Who was worse for wear herself. Blood oozed from unhealed wounds, each closing fast. Only to be replaced by new ones as she fought furiously and fast, streaking her white coat dyed red with fresher blood. **

**Alithra struck randomly and Nero neared to join this fight. I shunpoed forward swinging my sword, Nero danced back. His eyes glinting maliciously, I snarled. He leapt toward me but I diverted his path as Yoruichi stabbed with her short sword. We danced around him fast, dodging, feinting, stabbing and slashing.**

**His growls became angrier and he lashed out unexpectantly, catching me across the ribs, raking downward. I grunted in pain and slipped in the haze of agony. As Nero launched for me I fired a bala, hitting him square in the chest. He was hurled back but _still_ managed to stand again.**

**Yoruichi surprised me as well. She phased into her were-cat form. Her height hadn't changed much and she was lithe, covered in sleek black fur. Her tail swished from side to side expectantly, waiting for Nero to lunge for her. Instead he dropped to all fours and sat. What the hell was he doing? Then, Alithra dove into view, hurtling headlong into Yoruichi. She howled biting and clawing and so did Yoruichi in defence. I watched for a moment as Yoruichi slipped from Alithra's grip. I lost track of the fight there as Nero came bearing down on me.**

**I rolled in time to avoid his downward thrust. I snarled viciously as his second swipe racked my back painfully. I panted heavily, all the balas, ceros and Getsugas catching up with me. **"What's the matter demon? Can't keep up." **Nero's deep voice sounded as he padded closer knowing he was near to victory. I knew I should've beaten them both but I'd gotten over confident, not realising how drained I was from my previous fight. I'd underestimated them both dearly. It was something Ichigo would have done but then he might have been overcautious. "Damnik!" I swore.**

**I'd wasted energy on Yammy, that pathetic Rage Demon, trying to prolong his suffering and _not _paying attention to the two wolves on the brink of insanity. Nero rose to his full height preparing to strike, and again Caleb came to my rescue, barrelling into him. Nero flung him to the ground, snarling viciously. No! I felt _fear_ deep in my stomach as Nero turned his attention to Caleb. Wait! Why did I suddenly care? Ichigo was rubbing off on me too much.**

**Caleb sat up weakly, tears of pain streaming down his face.** "Nero stop, please."** He shouted pleadingly. I pulled myself up and flashed, flinging myself stupidly into Nero. For some foolish and cursed reason that I didn't know, I wanted to save him. When the hell did I suddenly get morals?**

**I felt Nero's teeth pierce my jugular and blood gush out. I heard Nero's dark wolfish chuckle resonate as he prepared the final strike. My vision blurred and blanked. Suddenly it was back but I wasn't fighting Nero anymore.**

_

* * *

_

**_Flashback_**

"_Hichigo, get up! Hichigo, get up! There's a demon." **I heard a vaguely familiar feminine voice sound out. However, I shot up at the word demon, practically jumping out of bed. The girl had pale gold hair, with beautiful jade green eyes. She was slim and short but extraordinarily gorgeous.**_

"**_What?" I yelled panicked._**

"_Outside brother. It's got Malia."** The girl who'd awoken me replied frantically. Her name was... I couldn't remember, I recalled the face, but the slipped from my grasp. What was happening? Where was I? And why did this feel so familiar? **_

**_Despite this I followed her and a second person automatically, part of me realised this was a memory from my human life, a life I could not fully remember._**

**_As I walked outside I saw the demon, it was a bestial. A dumb brute of a creature. Large fangs set in the jaw of a creature, whose face was deformed, half hyena and half snake. It was partially humanoid. Having a wide set human chest, with scales covering its stomach and tanned spotted fur across its back. Its arms were muscular and also covered in tan fur with brown spots, which lead to its hands. Its hands had long sharp nails. The palms and fingers were skin but the back of its hand from the wrist to the knuckles was scaled, ending in a v-line before the knuckles. His legs were that of a human mixed with the legs of a hyena's. They too were furred. Along its bony hunched back, were long jagged spines that stuck out pointedly, each becoming shorter down the length of its back and tail. The tail, however, was all bone ending in a large spike. I registered that along its body, there were missing parts of flesh revealing the underlying bones and organs. You could see that most of its right jaw was the bleached white of bone, with some rotted scarps of flesh still hanging off. Even now before my eyes, the flesh decayed as its violent aura raged around it like a volatile storm. Its eyes pure black and sightless._**

**_I gulped and strode forward. I was afraid, sure I'd defended and protected the town before but never against something like this._**_ "Let her go or I will fight you." **I ordered sounding uncharacteristically human. I still didn't fully recall this. The humanity, the fear, I had no idea of what was happening. All I knew was that it felt so familiar.**_

"**_Oh really. Then fight me." It screamed in an unhuman voice as it hurled Malia away and lunged for me. I dove and rolled out of the way and out of reach of its talons. As it swiped, I grunted and saw its ears twitch. "I can't see you but I can hear you." It growled stabbing its bony tail in my direction._**

**_I leapt away and ran to the rusty sword that one of the men had thrown for me. I rolled and scooped it up as the demon ran passed. This monster didn't possess beings like most demons, it had its own body and so, it didn't have to. It was once upon a time an animal which upon death had chosen to serve the dark and have everlasting life. It was infected by a lowly demon, who most likely combined with it and deformed it into the form I see now. But now it sees the price of immortality, it would rot forever until no flesh was left and it would go mad from the pain and regret._**

**_I parried as its sharp nails tried to claw me. It hissed as my blade cut in and I ducked its poised overhead strike from its tail. The thing was bloody long. I slashed rapidly at its legs and jumped back before it could strike, I wasn't quick enough. The nails racked across my neck._**

**_I growled clutching my neck as it staggered toward me, snarling. It lunged predictably and I side stepped bringing my blade up and across its jugular. It spluttered and gagged, unable to breath. It stumbled onto its back as it gurgled blood. I gave it mercy. Gripping the blade with both hands, I raised the sword, its point aimed above the beast's heart and I thrusted downwards, pinning it to the ground. It turned to ash around the sword with a final hissing laugh. I felt pity for it._**

**_End Flashback_**

_

* * *

_

**The memory faded slightly and more images flew into my mind again, each morphing strangely into another and another. So fast I could barely register what I saw in those images that flared passed. And then suddenly it stopped and I found myself in an area I did not recognise but I knew to be familiar.**

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_I walked through a village, the girl who'd awoken me in the other memory was beside me pace for pace. The one who'd called me brother and I assumed was my sister. I looked around and slowly, I started to recall most of what had happened before this moment I walked in now and after my fight with the demon._**

**_Many villagers hailed me, still their hero as always, even though it had been three months since I killed the demon, but I knew I'd always be their hero. I'd always try and save them even if it meant my last breath. How unlike me now? I was still unsure. Still found this strange. And still I smiled, it was better than being cursed because of my white hair. _**

**_My sister browsed the wares, buying what we needed for the next few days. But I noticed the market's emptiness. Our village was not large by any means. Housing only a several hundred people but it was as if no one lived here. It was nearly deserted._**

"_Where is everyone?" **I asked one of merchants. He was a small chubby man with kind eyes. I knew his face, but his name like my sister's escaped me. I cursed as I watched what I was sure was a memory of my long forgotten past.**_

"_Sick, demon slayer. A plague has come. It starts with a cough, it is no simple cough as it brings up blood. Soon will follow the rashes, pain and fever. Then they will collapse into a dark and terrible delirium." **He answered. I'd heard people getting sick like this but I hadn't realised it was this widespread. **_

**_I continued to chat and talk to him about its effects. Right until, I heard someone cough behind me and I immediately whirled. My eyes widened the moment they fell on my sister, my beautiful, kind and innocent sister. Blood coloured her teeth. She began coughing again, her condition deteriorating in front of my eyes. She clutched her chest and let off a scream of agony. She fell to her knees and I ran to her. I cradled her in my arms, I heard the healthy around me whisper in shock. Some mentioned me and the curse I carried but I didn't care. I picked her up and sprinted home, forgetting about the supplies and everyone else. No... no... NO! This couldn't be happening!_**

**_End Flashback_**

_

* * *

_

**I knew it was a memory but the pain that surfaced, the panic that rose from deep in me, awakened my dormant and cold heart. I was entrenched in it barely discerning that this had already happened. The memory was fading, _she_ was fading. The hate for myself growing more and more, as her pain ridden face faded further with the memory, knowing that this was somehow my fault. Again the onslaught of memories began and I was helpless to do anything. They changed and whirled even more nauseating than before and then suddenly they stopped and I was thrust into the world that I did and did not know.**

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_In the following weeks, I found everything had worsened. Everyone in the village was ill, that was everyone except me. My sister was still alive, surviving weeks where most only survived a few days. I paced the empty streets, the land seemed bleak in my eyes but the day was bright and sunny, as if everything was alright. How could the world smile on a day like this? Whatever God existed I hated him, why were we cursed? I went from house to house checking on the ill, well those that still lived._**

**_More than half the village was dead. The elderly and very young were the first to die. The stench of death hung oppressively over the village. I was too exhausted to clear the village of the newly dead and left them to rot in their homes. No one would care, I was the only one conscious and walking around in this deserted and isolated village. Well over two hundred had died. The plague had taken everyone, men, women, young and old, except me. I was thankful my sister still breathed but for how much longer... I did not know._**

**_As I finished my rounds, I trudged up my home's stairs. I'd found another seven dead. My heart ached at the thought of it. Why was this happening? I entered my house and I sat at my sister's bedside. While I sat, I fell asleep. So tired, so, so utterly defeated. I awoke with a start when I heard a knock. Tiredly, I trudged to my door, wondering who the hell it could be. I pulled it open to reveal a woman._**

**_Her hair was a terracotta colour and layer, long at the back and short at the front. She looked up and smiled brightly, I backed away involuntarily as I saw her eyes. The sclera was black, her eyes a deep rose red with rings of dull dusty gold. "Hiya." She spoke sweetly and ever so unhumanly. Her voice distorted. This woman was possessed._**

**_I backed away further and stumbled in my shock and fear. I fell but I was caught by that woman. She laughed darkly. "Relax, I ain't here to hurt you. I've got a deal for you." She responded to my astonished silence._**

"_What deal?"** I spat pulling away and trying to sound unfrazzled.**_

**_She giggled in amusement at my failure of a recovery. "A deal for your soul. Your soul for their lives. What cha say?" She asked excitedly, her eyes glinting madly._**

**_I gulped and paced to my sisters bedside, looking down on her as she fought some imaginary fear. Could I miss an opportunity like this to save them, to save_**** her_. Would I forgive myself if I didn't? Would she forgive me if I did? I looked at the demon and sighed. _**_"Yes but can I say goodbye?" **I asked scared at what was to come.**_

"**_Of course." She strode to me smiling dementedly and kissed me. I froze, shocked but then she broke away. "It is done. Your soul for their lives." She stated before indicating to the waking girl. "Hurry up and say goodbye, boy." She snapped cruelly._**

"_Hey, how are you feeling?"** I asked as she stirred awake, she smiled and nodded in assertion of feeling better. **"I've got to go. Goodbye."_

"_Where? What did you do?" **She asked worried clasping my hand.**_

"_The only thing I could, live well my love."** I told her kindly kissing her gently on the lips, I remembered who she was. She wasn't my sister, we only faked being it. She was hunted, she needed an identity and I'd given her one. As my younger adopted sister, who, before coming to town had stayed with my mother, who died just before she'd arrived. We'd never intended to fall in love, at the start we had a huge dislike for one another but it had happened anyway. And now I wished like anything she still hated me.**_

"_Hichigo... no... why? How could you?" **She accused hurt. I hated hearing the agony in her voice and seeing it so obviously on display in her eyes.**_

"_I had to." **I replied indifferently despite my tearing heart. **"You know I can't just let you die." **I uttered before walking away, following the demoness. She ran to the door after me, I could hear her sobs and I willed myself not to look.**_

"_I know but promise me... promise me you'll always remember who you are." **She pleaded crying as she watched the only person, she ever really loved, leave her. **"Don't forget."_

"_I won't forget." **I promised finding the strength to look at her and meet her eyes one last time. I fell to my knees in sheer agony, as I felt like my whole body was being torn apart, stabbed and burned all at the same time. I struggled against it as the demon smiled down on me. Around us the scenery slowly began to burn, the village disappeared giving way to the pits of hell.**_

**_END Flashback_**

_

* * *

_

**I rolled growling as his teeth just caught my shoulder. I gripped the dirt unable to focus through the pain and tossed it in the direction I thought Nero's eyes were.**

**Nero howled letting go and blinked rapidly to get the dirt out of his eyes. He snarled at me. He stalked forward stopping when Caleb jumped in front fearlessly. **"Nero stop, please. I don't like this, _please _STOP." **He yelled, pleading and sobbing childishly. **"Don't forget who you are." **The image of the girl, I loved flashed into my mind. The one I'd let the universe think was my adopted sister. The only one to ever see the truth was the demoness and she died long before she could say a word. The memory I'd forgotten for so long, I'd forgotten her name. And her face. Something nagged me about her face though. It was more familiar than from who knows how long ago I'd seen it. Like I'd seen her face recently somewhere.**

**Nero howled bringing my attention back at hand. He lowered himself, readying himself to pounce. Damn it. He wouldn't listen, he was too far gone, too hooked on the scent of blood. But why did _I_ care? Why hadn't I beaten both of them to a pulp? Sure I was tired but that was not enough of a reason. Why was I losing so badly? Why had I restricted myself so much? How did Nero and Alithra have so much power? Yammy! Alithra definitely fed on Yammy and Nero might have. On a rage demon, something no werewolf would do... not even for this much power. And then me later on.**

**But there was more than that to it. I knew there had to be. It all depended on what their human side was. The unknown factor that could tell me, _why_ they were so strong. Or _maybe_ I was out of practise. I'll go with that for now.**

**I growled and shunpoing forward I delivered a sharp kick to Nero's temple, knocking him out cold. That was better. I was fooling around stupidly and letting my conscience get the better of me. Hell! Ichigo might as well have been awake, it'd be less confusing than this. I looked down at the prone human figure of Nero and scoffed.**

**I flashed to Alithra slamming into her. She hit the ground, rolling before flinging herself at me. I charged a cero and let it off at her. She vanished, attacking now from behind. Or at least that's what I thought she'd do. I turned and saw nothing. I hissed as her claws dug in and hefted me off my feet.**

**She soared upwards lurching around purposely and painfully. She released me allowing me to freefall before banking around sharply and diving. She slammed into me full pelt and we smacked into the ground, leaving a small crater where we landed. We were hurled away from each other at the impact and I laid on the dirt, numerous things broken.**

"Aunty stop. You said you'd protect me. You promised!" **Those words rang in my ears, especially the last two. I could imagine her now, saying them to me and I felt remorse. Something I'd not felt for eons. Wait, wait, wait, me, _remorse._ What the hell was wrong with me? It was like I couldn't cope without Ichigo's righteous morals, so I had to come up with my own.**

**It was then I'd realised Alithra had stopped, panting heavily and snarling as she fought herself. Yoruichi took the opening and slammed the hilt of her short sword against the back of Alithra's skull. Seconds later she did the same thing to me and I didn't even try stopping her. I welcomed unconsciousness with open arms, wide open arms.**

**END of Hichigo's POV**

* * *

Ooh did you like the Hichigo flashback. I thought it be a nice treat for you all. And the fights ( Though I think I could have done better on them.)

Next Chapter: I'm not telling. Well more like can't tell since I haven't even finished writing the chapter. (Yeah that's how busy I've been, that and I've had no inspiration.)

I want some Ichiruki or maybe hichiruki... I don't know. I guess what happens, happens. (evil smirk.)

**Note:** I've written 34 chapters and about 3/4 quarters. oh and please review.


	35. Chapter 35: Home Ain't So Sweet

Hey everyone, this is my first story for bleach and also my first story for fanfiction. So it will not be perfect.

Sorry if I made any mistakes in this chapter.

Please no Flames, but Constructive criticism, advice and ideas are accepted, as it will help me write this story and improve it.

I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does, I only own the OCs, plotline and Ideas(some have been inspired though)

**Word count: **7909 in 16 pages.

Warning some course language, some sexual reference, and there is violence. Also there are some OCs but they only help the story work and the characters might be oocish but this an AU story.

4 reviews for the last chappie. So thanks to kicyslawa, silverstella, Hatake Tsughi White Knight and Animelover1993 for reading and reviewing last chapter. Thanx for your comments and criticisms and mostly patience.

Remember if you have any questions about the fic just ask.

**Really Important Notice:**Okay I want to say that I'm really, really sorry about the lack of updates but I have a really good reason for it. Well over a month a go I hyperextended my knee playing netball and I tore the cartilage. On April 6th I had surgery and they scraped a lot of the cartilage. Oh and I also hurt my ankle too when I did my knee but it hasn't healed so I'm having a ctscan to see what I've done to it. So I've missed a lot of school. So I've struggling to do what I can homework wise and I've been in agony. Also I've been really depressed and I lost any inspiration to write. So yeah my life has been sucking really bad at the moment, so do bear with me please. I'm getting back into my writing and I hope it'll stay that way.

* * *

Chapter 35: Home Ain't So Sweet.

* * *

**Romanov Falls**

Yoruichi looked at the destruction around her. She, Grimmjow, Caleb and Nel were the only ones conscious. Yoruichi shuddered at the damage Alithra and Nero had done, and wondered vaguely why Hichigo had been so _reserved. _When Nero lost it and went after Hichigo, Yoruichi and wolves had been dealing with Alithra rather well but things had turned quickly for the worst after that.

She hadn't seen it all, but she saw Alithra erratically use her full commanding abilities. She forced the wolves to attack each other before breaking it and attacking them herself. Yoruichi sighed, knowing now why Alithra _loathed _being queen, despised having the power to do such things. She feared abusing it. It was something Yoruichi never wanted to see **_ever_** again.

However, something bugged her. Yoruichi had stolen a glance at Nero and Ichigo's fight, well Nero and _Hichigo's _fight she admitted begrudgingly. Hichigo had fired a cero and not any plain cero, a Gran Ray Cero at close range, but Nero had somehow avoided it. She thought... she'd seen Nero fire something to counter, something distinctly like a cero but she couldn't be positive.

Yoruichi sighed frustrated. "Well this didn't go according to plan at all." She hissed before heading to Nel. She sat next to Nel, both taking a breather as they watched their fellows wounds slowly heal. At least there was some good news. She and Nel soon rose and attended to the unconscious wolves. Their wounds were healing up quite well, she thought but then again she was no healer.

Miyako was the first to rouse. She stirred jerkily and soon bolted up, yanking herself into sitting position. She hissed as she aggravated some of her still healing injuries. Yoruichi paced to her immediately concerned for the older woman. "How are you feeling?" Yoruichi asked, frowning as she saw Miyako stand.

"As good, as can be expected. How's everyone else?" Miyako asked glancing around, thoroughly concerned for friends.

"Besides myself, Grimmjow, Caleb, Nel and you, unconscious and thankfully not dead." Yoruichi replied evenly her tone serious. Miyako frowned as she strode to Xanthia, the nearest of her comrades.

"Lucky. I don't know why she didn't but by all rights, she should have torn us to shreds. She was too far gone to have held back. I haven't felt it in a long time, her insanity and I pray I'll never have to again. We have to keep her out." Miyako stated her face darkening, her tone determined.

"And Nero?" Nel asked curiously, as she limped to them.

"We'll be able to keep him from losing it anymore." Miyako answered dismissively before kneeling beside Xanthia. Gently, she placed her hand on Xanthia's forehead, and fed some of her reiatsu into her. As Miyako did that, Grimmjow shuffled over to the next wolf to awaken, Emmett and helped him stand.

Yoruichi and Nel turned when they heard a groan sound a few metres away, they walked immediately to the awakening Leyna. She stretched in her sleep and when Yoruichi laid a hand on her shoulder, her eyes shot open. Yoruichi smiled reassuringly, and Leyna sighed relieved. Nel and Yoruichi pulled her up.

"We should get going." Nel murmured. They were injured and were no longer fit to continue their mission, they knew the needed to head back.

"Mmm, Xanthia needs to be healed properly and I'm betting so does Halili and Galeno. As for Nero, Alithra and Ichigo, they should heal on the way back but only time can tell." Miyako agreed and group nodded. None of them felt like having another fight anytime soon.

Nel instantly shape-shifted into her ibex centaur form, knowing she'd be able to carry more that way. Grimmjow and Emmet placed Xanthia and Halili on her back. She grunted but made no complaint about the weight. Grimmjow slung Ichigo's prone figure of his shoulder, Emmett did the same with Galeno. Miyako put Nero's arm around her shoulder and hefted him up, supporting him. Leyna mirrored her actions with Alithra. However, Yoruichi and Caleb carried no one, they instead would scout for trouble and defend the others if the need arose.

They sped away eager to leave. They left their defeated opponents behind as well as the body of their crushed comrade. In their eyes, he'd died a good death.

* * *

**The Valley**

**Just after the hunt.**

**Rukia's POV**

I rode comfortably on Shirayuki. I was pleased with myself. I'd successfully managed to use my poison ability. Not only had I used it to incapacitate but to paralyse as well. Elektra had been impressed with my rapid progress but had forbade me from trying to do confusion. Instead, she instructed me to vary the times my poisons worked for. This proved a great deal more difficult and I struggled with it for the rest of the hunt.

However, the hunt had gone incredibly well. We'd caught about thirteen deer, seven boars, five oxen, twenty two pheasants and a hell of a lot of rabbits. Something that I did not like to eat, but it did remind me of Ichigo's promise to catch me one. I'd have to bug him when he came back. We were hauling our catch on Karin and Toshiro's dragons, much to their_ discontentment_. And when I say discontentment, I mean _very_ loud and _very_ mean sounding growls that showed their _very_ large and pearly white _sharp_ teeth.

I smirked at the memory of the whole hunt. The dragons' whimpers of apology as Karin told them off about complaining. How my _normal_ guards had performed well, each showing off their new enchanted weapons and their abilities. Elektra had been intrigued about them and now was determined to question Urahara on it. She liked the prospect of normals actually being able to defend themselves though I did see some worry on her face. Other Marked Ones would not share that sentiment, she had said.

When we arrived at the newly designated kitchen area carrying seemingly nothing, the Marked Ones who were stationed there or had just returned from hunt themselves, began laughing and hurling taunts and insults about how normals and princesses couldn't catch squat. That had confused me slightly at first until I realised they were talking about Karin and me. This continued right until Toshiro's grim smirk, followed almost immediately by Hyorinmaru and Karin's dragon landing carefully in the wide space near the Kitchen.

They were stunned into silence and gaped at our catch. Unlike them, we had the ability to haul a lot and as such could catch more. I heard several curses until Senna made her way to us. "Well, well not bad, you did well, Rukia." She stated as she paused in front me. Her voice had been kind if not slightly forced as if she was trying to play nice, right until the point she said my name. There was jealousy in it and for a moment, I swear I saw it on her face but it was gone in seconds.

She gave one last smile and muttered a goodbye and it seemed genuine but it bugged me as to why she was jealous. How could she be jealous of me? I had who knows how many people wanting me captured or dead including my own boyfriend's demon half. I shrugged it off content that she didn't seem to loath me or even hate me at all anymore.

I turned to help and jumped when I heard Elektra's stern teacher voice sound out from right beside me. "Rukia." I whirled to face her, surprised to see her there. A grin broke her commanding and grim expression as she giggled at my shock. I growled annoyed but she waved it off easily. "Sorry, leave the unpacking to the boys. It's time to teach you some Kido." She exclaimed excited and I smiled ecstatically. Finally! Yoruichi had only concentrated on my elemental power and Matsumoto had explained the theory but I hadn't actually been taught how to do it.

Elektra soon grew impatient with my mulling thoughts and gripped my arm lightly and she began tugging me away practically skipping. I laughed and skipped with her, her excitement infectious. She really wanted me to learn and so did I.

She pulled me until she'd found a suitable area within the Valley's walls. Our little training patch was empty and spacious enough. She finally let go of me and began to place secure barriers. I frowned as I noticed human shaped, flat wooded targets and ones that were made like an actual human being, complete with moveable joints. I cocked my head curiously and I walked to one of the jointed ones and poked its arm. It swung slightly from the force I'd exerted onto it. I observed it properly and saw it was supported by seeming nothing, confused I opened my mind. I could feel the twirling of reiatsu around it and the other ones, reiatsu so finely focused and placed. My mind came up with one answer, it was a spell holding it up.

"Quit your gawking Rukia." Elektra ordered from right behind me, I jumped startled at her sudden appearance. I know _again_. Embarrassing right? But she'd get you went you least expected it. She did it to _everyone._

"What are these?" I asked bluntly.

"Practise dummies. What did you think I was going to have practise spells on something living?" She asked rhetorically, raising an eyebrow in interest. I shook my head quickly sighing in relief when she broke off her piercing glare.

"Now I know Rangiku has already gone through the basic theory behind kido and Yoruichi told you its origins. Now it is time to actually teach you to use it..." I interrupted her there confused about something that Yoruichi had said to me before the fire.

"What's the difference between witchcraft and Kido?" I asked interested.

She smiled seemingly glad that my interruption was a good one. "Kido is simply smells that rely on the user's own reiatsu and is mostly direct magic. Witchcraft, however, is done through rituals combined with spells and isn't exactly direct. It also asks and uses power from another source. Demon, Angels and spirits, depending on what they wish to cast. And the source drawn from also defines what kind of magic user you are." She explained plainly. "But for now you don't have to worry about it."

"We shall start with the basics. Bakudo 1: Sai and Hado 1: Sho. These two are the weakest of their respective Kido style and by far easier to cast. Follow me." She ordered and paced a bit away from the dummy I'd been examining before she spoke again. "Watch me."

She stood straighter but there was an ease and comfortableness about her posture. She raised her right arm holding only her index and middle fingers up vertically. "Bakudo 1: Sai." Her voice had rung with power and authority but she hadn't yelled it, she'd spoken. The moment she finished, the dummy before us crumpled down to the ground on its knees, its hands pinned behind its back.

In a fluid movement she flicked her wrist, dispelling the magic and the thing stood up by itself and resumed its original position. I stared at the thing for a moment, unease settling in. I thought by _now_, I'd be used to the whole strangeness of it all and I guess for the most part I was but that was just plain weird. Of all things, I _didn't_ expect dolls that could _stand_ by themselves.

"Rukia I want you to try. I should probably teach you the incantation but for the life of me, I cannot remember it. That's the thing with Kido since it's so old and the fact that one could cast it without incantations, the full spell was forgotten. A shame, really, because an incantation will drastically increase the power of the spell and it isn't easy to do some spells without it." She stated going off topic slightly. I didn't mind though, I hadn't been told that.

"Anyway, just wat... Oh! I remember! The chant is, Hold, silent spirit of the wind! Invisible force, bind." She stated seriously, I listened carefully, trying to memorise the words. Elektra resumed speaking. "Just say the words and focus your reiatsu. Don't put too much in or it will overload the spell." She warned but disclosed nothing on the amount I should put in. I realised it was probably impossible to know, as each person was different. For now, I had to rely on my own instincts. And strangely I was perfectly fine with that.

I stood tall and looked at the doll. I knew I could do this, it was in my very blood to do it. I had to and quickly too. By the battle of the thirteenth family, I wanted to be able to fight and make of difference. I wanted to protect, not be protected.

I felt my confidence grow as my reiatsu swirled inside me following my whims obediently. I focused it and it sharpened, this was the weakest of the Bakudo kido spells hence would not require much strength. I kept that in mind and I began the chant, mimicking Elektra's previous movements.

"Hold, silent spirit of the wind. Invisible force bind! Bakudo 1: Sai!" I uttered calmly and the words flowed perfectly from my mouth as if I'd known them my entire life. My reiatsu pulsed and the dummy fell to the ground just as it had with Elektra's spells.

"Good, next one. Hado 1: Sho. This one, I really don't remember the incantation though from the ease you did Sai, I'm confident you'll be more than capable." She informed before doing a quick and easy demonstration.

"Hado 1: Sho." She vocalised in the same tone and decibel range as the other spell. She raised her hand and pushed as she said the spell. The dummy was propelled backwards a few metres like a real person would have been. It mimicked the movements exactly. I grinned at her and took her place readying myself physically and mentally for the spell. I could do this and I _would_.

_End of Rukia's POV_

* * *

**A day later, The Valley.**

Urahara looked up as Yoruichi appeared in front of him, her face shadowed in the night. Despite it, he could see she was exhausted and that her clothes were caked with dried blood, though fortunately, there were no evident signs of injuries. Urahara's eyes widened in surprise at her sudden and unexpected arrival. Instantly he was up, knowing something was incredible wrong.

"Yoruichi what happened?" He asked, worry pulsating deep inside. Something had gone wrong, their plan had failed.

"We intercepted the Espada. Only one causality from fighting them, Luther." She replied before pausing. Urahara waited patiently knowing she would tell him the rest. "However, Alithra lost control and so did Nero. Additionally, during the fight Hichigo managed to gain control over Ichigo. We suffered injuries, most of mine have healed and so have the others, except Halili, Galeno and Xanthia. They're at the infirmary being cared for Ella." She finished ignoring Urahara's broad eyes of complete shock.

"Where are they?" Urahara asked. He didn't have to say their names for Yoruichi to understand what he meant.

"Ichigo woke up and seems fine. Nero is conscious but asleep. The Angels have Alithra in a barrier and are keeping her in a deep sleep. They don't seem to think she'll be sane. Orana is watching over her now. Kanisawa's going to have a field day with this." Yoruichi responded rubbing her brow in frustration.

"Mm. Dearie me, at least the main mission is not completely compromised. We'll send the first primary group and secondary tonight. They've been organised, it won't take long for them to mobilise." He offered and Yoruichi smiled, some of her worry lifting off. They could salvage this at least.

Urahara smiled devilishly at her and embraced her tightly, gently he kissed her neck, going up to her jaw line then along it with more little kisses before finally making it to her lips. He kissed her lovingly and she kissed back with the same gentle passion. She broke away and he let her do it knowing she was extremely tired. "Time to rest, my little kitty." He teased, whispering softly in her ear as she rested her head on his chest.

Yoruichi shook her head, there were things that still needed doing despite being tired. Though it was just tiredness she was still sore. She'd healed but not fully, not yet. Urahara laughed before rapidly lifting her gracefully into his arms bridal style. She struggled but soon gave in. She was tired, she was hurt, and she deserved a break. Yoruichi leaned her head on his shoulder, smiling as she floated away in sleep.

Urahara chuckled lightly and cradled her close to him. She was stubborn and would probably work herself to death if it wasn't for him. No one else could refuse to listen her arguments like he did and make her see his way but then he'd practically grown up with her. No one knew Yoruichi, the goddess of flash like him.

He laid her down carefully on their shared mat and prodded her awake. She stirred groggily and he retrieved some clothes as well as a bucket and cloth to clean the blood off her skin. By the time he'd come back, she'd fallen back asleep back asleep. Urahara was tempted to leave her in that peaceful state but she needed to wash the blood off. He shook her gently, immediately her eyes opened and she forced herself to sit.

"Kisuke, can you get some food for me to eat?" She asked politely, as she stood and took off her shredded orange over top. He nodded and flashed quickly to the cookery are. He smelled the delicious aromas of a seasoned roasted boar. Urahara's mouth watered at the sight. Boar, he hadn't had _boar_ for a good couple of months. He gathered some dinner for Yoruichi and himself. Along with the roast were some roasted potatoes and a stir-fry of vegetables.

By the time he'd returned, Yoruichi had finished cleaning herself and was changing. He smiled warmly as he saw her hair dripping wet and the bucket empty. So typical of her, except she usually dumped it on him. She smiled brightly as she saw the feast on the plate. She ate voraciously and had finished before he'd even settled down to eat. She looked at him smirking mischievously. "Kisuke..." She began and before she even finished he'd handed her the plate. He wasn't even going to try convince her otherwise. He knew he'd lose when it came to her appetite. She smiled innocently before devouring Urahara's food. He wasn't that hungry, plus he could get some later.

She sighed satisfied and laid down curling into a ball. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. She smiled up at him before shutting her eyes and falling asleep in seconds. Truth was he'd been terrified when he'd seen her condition, afraid she'd been hurt. But he knew he should know better. She wasn't weak, she was just as strong as him.

He turned on his heel and walked leaving her to sleep in peace. He wandered aimlessly for a few minutes as he tried to locate the barrier. It was within the valley boundaries but on the outskirts of the south side, on the more isolated side of the lake. He headed to that direction, wanting to find out more about what had happen but paused and went to the infirmary instead.

Nero was sleeping and Urahara had already decided he was going to wake him up and currently Michael was there. He hurried and shunpoed there to ensure he caught him. Urahara arrived a few minutes later. Michael was hovering around pacing as the wolves were patched up.

He strode passed him, ignoring him for now. He wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. Urahara walked to Nero and shook him awake. Ella whirled and begun to berate him furiously for his stupidity. He notes it as a typical healer's fit at what he'd done, but Urahara snapped at her about the lack of time. Though idly he thought, had it been Lady Retsu Unohana he highly doubted he'd have the courage to do so.

Nero groaned as he woke up. His crimson eyes seemed to gleam with an unnatural darkness. Urahara took a step back for good measure. "Relax Urahara, I'm not going to bite if that's what you're worried about. The others are keeping me in control." Nero growled, annoyed at be awoken. He sat up, snarling as his head spun. He clasped his forehead in pain. The agony still hadn't completely left. He felt yearning and he didn't understand it at all. Urahara cleared his throat and Nero looked up glaring as he was shaken from his thoughts.

"What do you want?" He snapped.

"Jeez, grouchy much." Urahara sniped.

"Whatever." Nero growled uncaringly.

"Don't take much of what he says to heart, his temper will be real bad over the next few days." Miyako muttered from Halili's bedside. She looked weary and sore though not as bad as Yoruichi.

"Ah feeding does that to wolves, doesn't it Nero?" Urahara asked in a condescending tone. He smiled goofily as Nero snarled again.

"Aw, isn't he just adorable?" Xanthia griped childishly as she sat up in her bed. She sat awkwardly trying to avoid causing herself more pain. "Oh yes he is?" Miyako replied in the kind of tone a mother would use when fawning over her child.

"Shut up. Urahara what the hell do you want? I'm tired, in pain and annoyed so do hurry up." Nero demanded rudely, finally completely fed up.

Urahara frowned at his hostility. "Get up. I'm going to see her and you're coming. I want to wake her up." Urahara ordered his tone grave. Michael whirled scowling deeply.

"No, you won't! Are you crazy?" Michael refuted strongly.

"Why yes, I do believe I am, else I doubt so many people would have said I am." Urahara counted dismissively. "And Michael, I suggest you send out the groups and inform them of what happened. Put Tessai, and Ryuken in charge, they're just as strong as the rest of us." Urahara advised commanding before turning away, ignoring Michael's obstruction. Michael sighed eventually, conceding the need to send the groups. He flashed away to do so.

Nero grudgingly got out of the infirmary cot. Inwardly, he groaned in pain but refused to show any outwardly signs. Urahara nodded and began to walk, Nero followed. He suddenly felt like a dog and stopped disgusted at that pathetic feeling.

"Nero get going." Miyako snapped flashing next to him to push him forward. He stumbled a couple of steps before regaining his feet and shaking the thoughts out of his mind. Nero grunted in response, knowing he should go but was still apprehensive about how he was acting. He shook his head and followed Urahara.

* * *

Rukia sat on the ground watching the swans swim across the lake. Finally, she'd gotten a break from training. She'd mastered Bakudo 1 to 6 and Hado 1 to 5 already with only a few backfiring spells. She sighed content with her achievements up to this point. Though Elektra hadn't been pushing her all that hard and she was positive it would get more difficult soon.

She waved as Urahara passed her, Nero trailing him. Her heart leapt at the thought of seeing Ichigo soon. She sighed and laid on the ground, brushing her hair out of her face. Half an hour later, Rukia felt someone walk into her vicinity but ignored them, not wishing to talk.

After a few moments the person spoke. "What? No hello?" She jerked up the moment she heard his voice, she stood and spun to look at him. Hichigo smirked unsurprised, she really had no clue to who he was.

"Ichigo, you're back." She exclaimed excitedly.

"Nah you don't say Rukia. I wouldn't be standing here would I?" He retorted jokingly, but Rukia frowned for a second. He'd usually insult her height, she shrugged. 'Maybe he wizened up.' She ran to him and hugged him. She glanced up and smiled happily at him.

Her eyes narrowed when a strange look crossed his face. It was realisation and shock. He pulled away seemingly rattled. "Ichigo is something wrong?" Rukia asked.

* * *

**Hichigo's POV**

**I stared down at her in utter surprise. She looked just like the girl from my memory. Not the hair or eye colour, but the shape of the face, the curve of those delightful lips. I pulled away unsure of the emotions that flowed through me, I didn't recognise many of them. **

"Ichigo is something wrong?" **She asked undoubtedly curious at my reaction even though it didn't show in her voice. I didn't bother to answer but instead pulled her close and crashed my lips onto her own. I could see why the fool was so enamoured with her. I searched her mouth roughly and she moaned slightly. I chuckled inwardly. She tensed as I pulled away, letting her go.**

**"Nothing."** **I muttered distractedly. When I looked up, I saw she'd backed away. I vaguely wondered why.**

"Your voice, that kiss. You're _not_ Ichigo." **She declared confidently. Damn, I mucked up but I didn't really care, I'd gotten to her. I smirked evilly and her eyes narrowed. **"You bastard, how'd you get control?" **She yelled angrily, for a moment I said nothing but the moment she went scream at me again, I shunpoed behind her. I locked one of her arms behind her back, holding her close and covered her mouth. **

**I felt her grimace in pain and I spoke. "The idiot nearly got himself killed. It gave me the gap, I needed." I laughed manically. In my laughter, she shrugged off my hand and snapped at me.**

"He'll kill you for touching me..." **I covered her mouth again and chuckled sinisterly. I leaned down and whispered delightedly in her ear. **

**"Aye, he would but then I made sure he'd never come back, no matter what. Not for his friends, not his family and not even you. Don't you get it? This is my body now." I felt her shiver seemingly. Then I realised it was a sob, as her tears slid down her cheek onto my hand. I let her go and she whirled, showing me her tear streaked face.**

"NO! I don't believe you." **She refuted desperately. I laughed at the idiocy of her hope.**

**"Don't." I waved off dismissively. "But he's trapped. He ain't ever coming back. He might as well be dead." I stated easily, driving the pain deeper into her heart. Oh, the look that crossed her face was marvellous. It should have incited grim delectable satisfaction but for some reason my heart twinged instead. I growled and shrugged it off. Those memories, they meant nothing.**

"I hate you." **She snapped, her voice full of anguish. I flashed closer. "I know but I don't really care." She went to retreat but I latched onto her wrist and yanked her back to me. She struggled against me, her eyes wide as she stared up at me with fear. I chuckled and leaned down, kissing her brusquely again. She fought with all her strength against me, as hard as she could but I held her tightly with a grip of steel.**

**I growled and let her go when she delivered a painful step onto my foot. I laughed, enjoying this game with her. **"Your eyes, why are they amber?" **She growled furiously with traces of confusion layered into her tone.**

**"Cause I'm using his reiatsu, I'm playing at being him. See the only thing that can be used to tell which one you're really dealing with is the mark." I answered devilishly. I pulled off my shirt and showed the skull mark outlined red. She glared at me, hating me. "Strange, how you can love and hate the _same_ person so damn much." I laughed wirily.**

"No, no! He _isn't_ you. He _never_ will be." **Rukia yelled, but I could tell it was to reassure herself more than to convince me. I snorted decisively.**

**"Oh but he is. He was born to be." I muttered triumphantly, she simply stared glowering. I smirked wider, seeing the pain on her face, deep down I felt that twinge again but I pushed it away, ignoring it. "I _am _him and he _is _me. Get it through your head." I snapped practically gloating.**

**I stepped closer to her and pushed her against the very tree Ichigo had kissed her against the first time. "And the moment you gave your heart to him, you gave it to me. You're mine." I whispered toyingly, enjoying her utter helplessness.**

**END of Hichigo's POV**

* * *

Orana looked sadly at the sleeping figure inside the glowing barrier. She could feel the darkness and light in her fight for the dominance over her soul against the compulsion, causing utter turmoil. Orana turned her head as she felt Urahara and Nero draw closer, heading in this direction. She was situated in a cave, which had naturally occurring Sekki-Sekki stone in the section Alithra was caged in. The Shinigami had thought it a_ necessary_ precaution.

Several minutes later, Urahara trailed by Nero walked in. Orana nodded politely in greeting before turning to look at her practically adopted daughter. "How is she?" Urahara asked concerned.

"Still unconscious and in utter tumult. I have my doubts about her participation in the coming battle." Orana answered without taking her eyes off Alithra.

"Orana are you a fool?" Nero asked seriously, his tone even, portraying no sign of whether it was a joke or not.

"Excuse me?" Orana growled turning to glare at him for the unneeded insult.

"Just answer the question. Are you a fool?" Nero reiterated calmly. Still nothing but a grim facade.

"No. I do not believe I am." She answered annoyed.

"Then don't count her out. She'll be ready for it." Nero replied his tone still neutral as he trained his eyes upon his Alpha.

"Mm. Anyway how do we wake her up?" Urahara asked grimly. Orana looked at him surprised, waiting, hoping even, that he would start laughing. 'Any minute now.' She thought. When he didn't her eyes widened.

"With Nero this near, it isn't probably the best idea." Orana remarked worriedly.

"Nero'll be fine. I want her up now. Can you do it or not?" Urahara asked commandingly. He was impatient at the moment. There was no time to waste, yet people seemed more than happy to do so.

Orana nodded an affirmative, looking warily at Nero as she walked to the barrier. She raised her hand and focused her thoughts, linking with Alithra. The wolves had kept her asleep before they came, it wouldn't take much for her to reverse it. She linked and let her reiatsu wash over Alithra, gently awakening the wolf. She felt Alithra rise from her inner sanctum and pulled away.

"She'll be up in a few minutes. I still don't think this is a good idea." She murmured sceptically.

"Doesn't matter it needs to be done. So..." Urahara responded his tone its usual cheery and loud self until he was interrupted.

"Why the hell are you speaking so damn loud?" Alithra growled from behind, her eyes squeezed shut tightly. Nero burst out laughing, unable to help himself. Orana glanced at him concerned for his already fractured sanity.

"Nero shut up." Alithra snapped, forcing herself to sit. She groaned and leaned forward, covering her face with her hands.

"Oh, I wish Galeno was awake to see this. You're hungover." He teased smirking cheekily. Alithra glanced at him raising her head and finally opening her eyes. Orana saw the red rimming was thick and vibrant and her eyes remained two separate colours, she shivered at the eeriness of it. But she still let a smirk slip out. She knew what the effects of few and far between feedings did to some wolves. She, however, did _not_ expect it to happen to Alithra.

"Hungover?" Urahara asked curiously, raising an eyebrow. Alithra growled but it soon morphed into a groan as she caused her headache to worsen.

"Yeah. See it's a bit strange. When there's been sufficient time between feedings, wolves can become unused to it and it effects their system like the amount alcohol that makes you feel like you're on top of the world but then in the morning it bites you in the ass. Hence the hangover. And Alithra cops it like you wouldn't believe, when she does get them. Doesn't happen often. Galeno's going to flip because he missed this." Nero explained cheerfully.

Nero went to open his mouth again when Orana delivered a quick whack to the back of his head, as a signal for him to shut up. He did so, not liking the glare she sent his way. "Alithra how are you?" Orana asked concerned, her whole demeanour motherly.

"You're not seriously asking me that. I feel like I've been trampled by a herd horses and then played tug of war with scavengers,_ as_ the damn rope." Alithra growled, twitching as her own voice resonated in the cave around her. Orana looked down, she hadn't only meant that. "As for if I feel like killing everything in sight. No, I don't. My head hurts too much."

"See, she's fine, so let her go." Nero stated, his mood becoming less dark and temperamental.

"Could be faking." Orana offered warily. She trusted Alithra with her life... usually, but at this point she couldn't be sure.

"Scan my damn head then Kisuke. God, then you'll see how much my cursed head hurts." Alithra snapped annoyed but not angry. She understood why they had to go through this and she nearly laughed. Oh, how much she despised the compulsion. Urahara looked at her and he nodded.

He scanned her mind carefully and saw the truth in her words. Even now they could see her spiritual pressure become more tempered. 'Do you think you can control yourself without the Sekki-Sekki stone near you?' He asked mentally. He felt pain in her mind when he spoke within and winced in sympathy.

'Yes.' Was all she said before pulling away and remaining silent. Urahara pulled away satisfied with his findings, though he would have Orana near her just for a precaution.

He walked up to the barrier finding the corner of two of the walls. He pressed his hand against it and concentrated. Orana and Nero stood next to him feeding extra reiatsu to him, knowing that he'd need it. It took him a couple minutes but he managed to dispel the surrounding barrier. Alithra stood shakily and stretched. She walked fine albeit uncertainly, almost as if she was an infant who'd only recently begun walking.

"Since that's resolved onto to another subject." Urahara exclaimed excitedly. He toppled to the ground when Alithra suddenly punched him in the face.

"Not so loud." She growled, relaxing the tension in Orana who for second had gotten worried.

"Sorry." Urahara muttered as he scrambled back up clutching his bruising chin. Alithra smiled and indicated for him to continue. "How did it happen?" He asked.

Alithra grunted not really wanting answer, for her it was somewhat embarrassing. "I accidently fed on Yammy, when he managed to backhand me. From there everything went downhill. I was getting tired and the sun fully set and I lost it. I would've pulled at the wolves minds and since Nero wasn't completely in control, he lost it too. As for Ichigo... you'd have to ask him." She replied sullenly. Nero smirked and Alithra glared warningly. It went unheeded and he laughed.

"Ac...cid...ent...ly?" He asked cackling, knowing that was embarrassing. Even Orana laughed lightly, Urahara just stared not understanding.

"What's so funny?" He asked wondering.

"Inside joke. You have to be wolf to understand it." Alithra growled before stalking away annoyed, they quickly trailed her to keep an eye on her. They then decided much to Alithra's disproval that she needed to go to Ella.

They walked around the lake and saw Ichigo and Rukia there, except Alithra. She'd been busy staring at the ground. "Ah young love." Orana sighed elegantly. Alithra's head jerked up and she stopped staring at the couple who were against the tree now.

She felt like something was wrong, knew something was off. "Last night, something about Ichigo." Alithra growled frustrated at her inability to remember.

"Yeah he lost control just like us, I know you remember that." Nero replied his forehead creased in worry.

Alithra's eyes widened as she saw them collapse and sprinted toward them, followed instantly but the other three. Her eyes widened as she saw on Ichigo's chest, his marked outlined red. Her mind flooded with memory after memory and all the thoughts that came with it. Ichigo's reiatsu turned into his darker side's more wrathful and malevolent one.

"How?" Orana asked.

"Not how, when? Hichigo had control through that entire fight. And I'm guessing before." Alithra answered her tone grave.

"What? I was with him, it was Ichigo." Nero refuted positive in what he felt.

"Yeah just after I'd fed, he felt like Ichigo but he wasn't acting it. We have a problem with that and the fact that they're now both unconscious." Alithra growled.

"I know why they _appear_ unconscious. Rukia, mind walked." Urahara had squatted next to her in order feel her forehead and only just removed his hand as he answered.

"Well you can do it too. So get doing it." Alithra snapped indicating Ichigo. Urahara nodded and bent down, he was like that for a few seconds before standing again. "I can't. I'm being kept out and the strange thing is, it isn't Hichigo, it's Ichigo." Alithra cursed violently.

"Wait, mind walking? What the hell are you talking about?" Nero asked confused and Orana looked at Alithra with a look that said, 'You knew this was coming.'

* * *

**Rukia's POV**

**"Oh but he is. He was born to be." **I heard him triumphantly declare, strengthening my desperation. **"I _am _him and he _is _me. Get it through your head." **He resumed, gloating at my undoubtedly downcast face.

**"And the moment you gave your heart to him, you gave it to me. You're mine."**

I felt anger bubble at those words, and everything else before it. But it was only the tip of my rage that was awakening and... begrudgingly I admitted, misery. Ichigo was gone and he wasn't coming back. I ceased my struggling, letting my hopelessness overwhelm my fury. Tears slid down my cheeks, uncontrollably and I felt him pull up my chin to see my face. I stared in surprise not at the almost gentle touch but at what I'd heard.

'Rukia.'

It was Ichigo's voice resonating in my head and I didn't understand. It continued, just him saying my name again and again, repeatedly. I tried ignoring it, thinking I was losing my mind but I couldn't, all I wanted was to hear his voice. The more I listened, the more drawn in I was by it. I fought against myself from following it, scared of what might happen.

Images of my time with him whirled around in my mind and my emotions fluctuated rapidly, my mind in utter chaos. Finally, I just let go, and everything happened so quickly after that. The scenery changed and Hichigo was beside me as we fell through a sky with vertical clouds. My vision quickly becoming clouded. And I fell into darkness, unsure of what was happening or if I was even still alive.

**End of Rukia's POV**

* * *

**Thirteenth Family Lands.**

Damirus glanced across the camped army. He shivered, unnerved as the skeletal soldiers and rotting corpses walked around almost idly. He didn't understand them at all, how could they see? The skeletons had no eyes, and the walking corpses eyes were dead or had rotted away. It was physically impossible for them to have sight and yet they knew exactly where they were going.

Damirus sighed to himself. "An undead army, just _great_. I hate revenants." He spat, his tone full of disgust for the creatures that were so vile in his personal opinion.

"Ah, no love for the dead, I see." Stated a young purple haired and eyed woman with a rude voice that implied more than what she'd said. The woman wore a white short frilly dress, with short puffy sleeves and knee high boots. Additionally, she wore long elegant but fingerless evening gloves which were banded purple on the end. In her hair she wore a bone spiked hairpin and had a pair of small wings on her back.

Damirus smiled in annoyance of having his peace disturbed. "Maybe, though I don't see what it has to do with you." He snapped, his pale blue eyes glinting viciously.

She smiled in what she thought was an alluring and irresistible way but instead made Damirus cringe in further loathing. "You might not but I do. I like to know more about who I'm fighting alongside. But I get it, your type are afraid of them." She accused arrogantly, her failing smile never leaving her face.

Damirus growled, his rage rising in seconds. "No, you foolish girl." He snarled before turning his back to her.

"Then why do you hate revenants... _boy_?" She asked in a seemingly nice tone until the nasty bite that entered her voice at the last word.

"Cause dead things should stay dead. Have a problem with it?" Damirus growled, his reiatsu morphing to exude an animalistic and barely controlled, rage filled aura. The woman backed off a couple of steps, daring not to push him further. She hated the flicker of fear and the desperate hope that his back would _stay _facing her. A werewolf on edge was a dangerous thing and Damirus as well as his family were famous for it.

"I thought so. Anything else you want?" Damirus demanded scathingly, her presence grating on his already frazzled nerves.

"Course!" She counted, trying to sound cocky but Damirus heard her voice shake, ever so slightly and smiled satisfied at the effortlessness it took for him to make her shake. "Seems you're a big shot round here. Famous for spilt blood..." She stated bluntly, her tone direct. "...but I heard your sister's better at it." Damirus flinched visibly as he heard the familiar jibe. The purple haired girl laughed more confidently over her small victory.

"Hmm. So confidently strong and arrogantly superior... when everything's about your achievements. However, when your little weak spots are flicked, the facade comes crumbling down, to reveal a fake. You're nothing but a pathetic boy trying to match his older sister." The violet eyed woman prodded rudely, she smiled as she saw her comments hit home. Her voice strangely happy.

Damirus flinched again and whirled growling, his annoyance rising but the snarl quickly turned to laughing at the woman's stupidity. 'She's so enamoured about finding a good verbal jibe, she doesn't see the bigger picture. I hate small minded people.' Damirus mulled mentally, still chuckling darkly.

"Why the hell are you laughing? You're nothing but a second rate wolf compared to your sister, you're supposed to be angry about it!" She exclaimed, dismayed at his lack of normality.

"Aye I am, aren't I. Sucks for the little pawns like you who'll be sent out first. And guess what? If you survive long you might get to fight her. You'll be nothing but fodder for the grinder, you idiot. So, stop talking like me being less than her is a good thing, because if I'm not good enough beat her, neither are you." Damirus growled, his eyes still twinkling with amusement. He observed her, sizing her up like prey and idly wondered how much of a contender she'd be if he tried killing her.

The purple haired girl swallowed nervously put off by his sudden intense gaze. There was nothing pleasant in that gaze for her. She knew that he was close to killing her and she finally understood why the other werewolves regarded him so highly.

Damirus shook his head deciding it was worth his time to kill her. She wouldn't give a good enough challenge, he couldn't actually enjoy the fight and that would make it so pointless for him. "Who are you?" He snapped.

"Cirucci Sanderwicci, Privarion Espada, 105." She answered grudgingly.

"Ah, a former Espada. What are you?" Damirus asked sceptically and confused. His brow creased showing his dry amused and confounded emotions.

Cirucci pursed her lips in unwillingness but sighed knowing he'd order her to tell him, anyway. "I'm half Fay..." Damirus let out a strangled laugh. "...and half harpy." She finished and Damirus burst out cackling. She scowled and glared at him angrily.

"You...ha...you...ha...you're a...ha-aha-ha...fairy! Ha! And ha-half...ha...angsty bird...ha-ha...bird lady!" Damirus laughed fighting the urge to fall to the ground from his amusement.

"Shut it. It's not that funny." Cirucci growled furiously.

"Yeah it is. Ha-aha-ha...That means... ha-ha...Your dad _was_ a Fairy for God sake woman that's just pure gold. Ha-aha-ha-ha-ha. Your mother was a harpy since harpies can only be female. Ha-aha-ha-ha... A _harpy_! How the hell did that happen? Hell, I didn't even know a harpy could reproduce!" Damirus argued as he fought to get some composure back. He soon managed it but the egotistical hilarity he felt never left his eyes nor bearing.

"You're a bastard."

"Nah, you don't say." Damirus waved off unsurprised of her opinion.

Cirucci went to open her mouth to argue further until she was interrupted by a bored sounding voice. "Get out of here... trash." The green eyed, pale man stated, flashing next to her. Cirucci let out an uncharacteristic yelp of surprise. She cringed as Ulquiorra glared down on her, she nodded numbly and sped away.

"You should not allow such lowly trash to speak to you like that." Ulquiorra indifferently reprimanded, turning his unnerving eyes on Damirus, who simply shrugged before answering.

"Maybe but sometimes the insolent are interesting." He replied easily meeting Ulquiorra's eyes. "When did you get here, anyway?" Damirus asked glancing away and up at the night sky.

"Now."

"So typical of you. Aizen know yet?"

"No."

"Oh, so you're going to do the one word responses today."

"Yes."

"Tch... It'll be one hell of reunion, soon." Damirus uttered, smirking delightedly as he saw a sliver of confusion in Ulquiorra's eyes from the corner of his eyes.

"Meaning?" Ulquiorra asked his face staying neutral.

"I found an interesting fact. The orange haired boy that Aizen's looking for is a chosen soul combined with a demon. And not any demon, Hichigo." Damirus informed grinning in sheer insanity.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Aizen?"

"Doesn't know."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"Quit patronising me with the one word replies." Damirus snapped frustrated, glaring daggers at his nihilistic comrade. Ulquiorra turned away and let the flicker of an amused smirk cross his lips before walking away.

"Damn emotionless bastard." Damirus cursed turning, his glower onto the moon. "What next?" He sighed asking no one in particular as he shook his head.

* * *

So what did you think. A long chapter on my really late update, so I hope you enjoyed it. Please do tell me.  
Oh and I'm really sorry if the little hichiruki I put in sucked I've never written in before.

Next Chapter: I've wrritten most of it but it's really late and I wanna go bed so I can't be bothered coming up with a summary preview.

I have no clue what I'm going to next. Reveiw and give ideas, it'll make me feel a whole lot better.

**Note:** I've written 35 chapters and about 3/4 quarters. oh and please review.


	36. Chapter 36: Rematch

Hey everyone, this is my first story for bleach and also my first story for fanfiction. So it will not be perfect.

Sorry if I made any mistakes in this chapter.

Please no Flames, but Constructive criticism, advice and ideas are accepted, as it will help me write this story and improve it.

I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does, I only own the OCs, plotline and Ideas(some have been inspired though)

**Word count: **9159 in 17 and half pages.(OMG this is really a long chapter! XD)

Warning some course language, some sexual reference, and there is violence. Also there are some OCs but they only help the story work and the characters might be oocish but this an AU story.

OMG! I got **16** reviews since I posted the last chappie from **12** different people! I'm so excited!  
So thanks to debbiejedigirl, SilverStella, Hatake Tsughi, White Knight, Animelover1993, TAKCH1, M.P.W6795, Cindar, Zangetsu50, and FlourTheCat for chapter for reading and reviewing last chapter. Lotusflower for reading and reviewing chapters 10, 12, 23, 34 and 35. Hellbound Mega Cerberus for reading and reviewing chapter 4. Thanx to all of you for your comments, criticisms advice and mostly patience. Reviews are love and you guys gave me a whole heap. **:)**

Remember if you have any questions about the fic just ask.

**EXPLANATION: (Nothing to do with story also ignore if you read Sanctum): **As you all know from last Chapter that I injured myself (If you don't remember just go back to chapter 35), well the injury kept on going and I was also in hospital too, so yeah I've had a sucky, and my main priority besides recovering, was keeping up to date with schooling, so I decided I'd put writing on the back leg until holidays and low and behold despite all the mishaps I've made it through the whole year, passed with rather good marks, got over my depression and I'm finally back to sports. And now it's holidays so I finally back, I... ah think. I just hope I don't jinx myself. lol.

* * *

Chapter 36: Rematch

* * *

"Urahara get the angels, now!" Alithra ordered, her eyes glinting with worry as she stared down at the prone couple. She ignored Nero's question, refusing to delve into it. Few knew about it since it was a rare occurrence among Marked Ones. Urahara nodded and immediately received replies over the mental link.

"Alithra, God damn it. Tell me what the hell is happening." Nero yelled frustrated at Alithra's fruitless attempt at avoiding the explanation.

"It's the ability to enter the minds of yourself and others." Alithra replied blandly, her back turned to him.

"Isn't that what a telepath does?" Nero counted questioningly, his brows raised in suspicion. He knew she was with holding the whole truth and he wanted to know what that fraction of the truth was. With her, it could be just what they were, what affects they could have on this war or how it tied in with her long and varied past.

"No, telepaths read thoughts and can send thoughts to another in the form of words, emotions or images. Mind walkers are a hell of a lot more complicated. They actually enter the mind and in there they can have control over a numerous things, including the actual person." Orana clarified for Nero's benefit, scowling at Alithra's reluctance. Idly, Orana wondered just how many knew about her.

"But can't Urahara do that too... oohh." Nero petered off, his eyes widening as he stared at Urahara. He shook himself out of his stupor when Orana nodded answering his unfinished question. "So how does someone become a Mind walker?" He asked.

"No one is exactly sure. It just happens. It happens mostly in Marked Ones with physic powers, telepaths, oracles and such and such. However, it can happen in any Marked One, with exceptions. But it does seem to happen more if it's in the bloodline already." Gabriel answered from right behind making Nero whirl, eyes narrowed. Gabriel backed off gleaning just how unhinged Nero still was.

He paced to Ichigo and did the same as Urahara, after a few minutes he shook his head. "He won't let me in. He's saying something, can't let you in, too dangerous. It's a whisper. I just don't know how he's doing it." Gabriel informed his brow furrowed in concentration.

Alithra sighed she knew she had to say something. "Yeah. See there's an answer to that too. Ichigo's one as well... a type of one anyway." She replied shutting her eyes tight.

Orana's eyes bulged to the size of plates, as did the rest. "What! And you said nothing. A demon that has the ability to mind walk, could be catastrophic." Gabriel exclaimed angrily.

"Yes but it's not that bad. As I said, he is a type of mind walker." Alithra answered, her brow creased in a scowl at Gabriel's lack of alertness to the conversation.

"Type of mind walker? There is only one type of mind walker." Gabriel argued.

Orana, Nero and Urahara watched as Alithra's mouth curved into a slyly cruel and cockily superior smile. Gabriel frowned at the sudden change. Urahara scowled in confusion and glanced at Orana who seemed just as puzzled. He turned his gaze onto Nero who seemed absolutely unperturbed, like he'd seen this side of Alithra plenty of times. Urahara didn't like it. Alithra had tendencies to be prideful but this was complete arrogance. He watched her and saw someone else glaring, not just with arrogance but disdain, at Gabriel. It took him a couple of seconds to inclusively register that she was looking down on Gabriel.

Urahara found himself ready to hear the distorted voice of demon speaking through Alithra when she began to speak. "It seems you angels are far less informed than you'd wish us lowly beings to realize." Alithra sneered in her normal voice. Urahara shook himself as he heard her speak, her tone despite having the sneer in it was rather blank not matching her smile even slightly. However, the look in her eyes did. Her eyes gleamed with sadistic superiority and anger.

"Alithra snap out of it." Nero growled, feeling the loosening of her stern hold on her suddenly rampaging emotions. Steadily he calmed and soothed them silently, somehow not becoming enchanted by the pull to insanity.

Alithra shook her head and shut her eyes pushing her feelings back down. She sighed and reopened them the shadow of a personality that had marred her features vanishing instantly. "The most common type of Mind Walker is the one which only goes into the minds of others."

Urahara went to interrupt but Alithra pursued ignoring him. "The second appears far less. Mind walkers of this type pull others into their own minds, effectively pulling another's consciousness out of their element. The final type is the one who can do both, this is of course is the rarest. It manifests after a great deal of training by Mind Walkers of either of the first two sorts and is difficult to achieve. Ichigo is the second type, he can't walk in others' minds but his ability is none the less dangerous." Alithra replied looking down, she shuddered involuntarily as she thought about his first demonstration.

"That bad." Urahara stated worriedly.

"He was only seven when it first happened and the worst part was I couldn't stop him. He was seven years old and he blew past all my mental barriers as if they were thin air!" Alithra answered sullenly.

"Well it is an impressive feat if not a slightly impossible one." Gabriel said his tone slightly awed. "But still how did you teach him to even control it? How do you even know about the differences? I've never seen any evidence of it."

"Second question is easy, I _researched_, unlike you I don't assume everything based on the common consensus, especially when it affects my family. As for the first query..." Alithra snapped back before trailing off.

Orana gave Alithra a pointed look. "You've never told them." Alithra shrugged indifferently causing Orana to scowl heavily.

"That's because technically I'm not." Alithra argued, her tone displaying her annoyance.

"Technically? _Technically_ it has to be in your blood for your abilities to have developed like they have, especially with your parents' well renowned bloodlines. " Orana countered, in what Urahara thought sounded like the tone a mother would use to tell off her children.

"My _parents' _bloodline, you mean my father, since no one knows squat about my mother's side." Alithra refuted furiously.

"Stop. At least tell all of us here what the hell this is about." Nero inserted into the argument trying to pacify it before it excelled.

"I had a theory, which has of late proved itself true. The way her queen commands work, is in a way similar to a mind walkers..." Orana began dropping the previous discussion before Gabriel cut across.

"Impossible, there has never been a werewolf mind walker. Telepaths who've had the ability and turned into a werewolf, _lost_ it. And as a result it's been nigh impossible for a mind walker to enter in a wolf's mind." Gabriel refuted.

"That's why I said _technically_ I'm not. The definition of a Mind Walker is someone who can enter any mind willingly no matter what type of being they are, except the rare exceptions. My Queen commands work in the way of Mind Walking with the difference being I can only walk in the minds of wolves. Orana just thinks that for me to have been born this way, Mind Walker blood needs to have entered my bloodline just before I was born, whether it's true is an entirely different thing." Alithra countered passively sighing as she dismissed the topic.

"One question, why are there exceptions to this rule?" Nero asked curiously. Alithra looked at Nero strangely wondering what was with the million questions when that was usually Rukia's job. He simply met her gaze and shrugged, an answer to her unspoken question. Simply saying 'I just feel like it.'

"They were beings who had specialised duties and if someone gained control of them it would be very... precarious. Wolves, as the protectors of humans were one such group, another were the gate guardians and other minders. It is also the reason why it can't be possible Ichigo managed to reverse Mind Walk in Alithra's mind." Gabriel explained disbelievingly.

"Yes, which proves my theory true. Ichigo can do it with Alithra because her abilities are moulded from them." Orana stated seriously, her tone somewhat gloating.

"Doesn't really mean squat. It still shouldn't be possible." Gabriel cried frustrated, Alithra simply rolled her eyes in frustration.

"Not necessarily. There have been cases where Mind Walkers of rather exceptional ability, who have managed to Mind Walk in the minds of Wolves who were former Walkers. It is entirely possible merely because of the sheer amount of Ichigo's reiatsu." Urahara replied calmly, smiling as Gabriel and Alithra simmered with irritation. For a moment, everyone remained silent, absorbing the situation and information.

Orana stood quietly, pondering everything that had been said. "Alithra, how _many _times has Ichigo actually mind walked?" Orana asked suspiciously, Alithra shrugged.

"Well..."

"Alithra." Urahara growled.

She sighed defeated, knowing she wasn't going to get away with it. "It tends to happen when Hichigo gains control, when Ichigo's at his most vulnerable. He lashes out mentally and the moment he finds someone he calls out, and the instant he feels their unwitting recognition of it, he pulls them in. But generally that person was me, since I was the only one around."Alithra answered tiredly.

"So he might do it again, especially since Rukia's in danger." Urahara thought out loud, grinning madly. Alithra narrowed her eyes and growled.

"I doubt it. He's only ever pulled one person in at a time. I don't even know if it's possible for him to pull two in." She huffed dismissively.

"Maybe but no harm in trying, plus we don't know whether Ichigo pulled her in or Rukia mind walked." Nero replied looking at Alithra strangely, she seemed cautious of it all.

Alithra sighed knowing again that they weren't going to leave her alone. 'Oh how fun, let the psycho wolf hyped on blood, try go mind walking. _Real smart_.' She thought to herself as she strode to Ichigo.

Alithra hesitated as she reached them, wondering about what would happen if this worked. After all, she wasn't arcane inclined, what could she do? Obviously, there was something more to this, something they were missing.

"Missing? What could we have missed?" Urahara inquired curiously after scanning her surface thoughts. His outward appearance seemed jolly, but the knot of tension tightened. He'd had the same concerns and the fact that he was not alone in it worried him further.

"Urahara stay out of my head." Alithra snarled whirling aggressively, her emotions flaring. Nero winced as they flowed unchecked across the linking. He felt his fellow wolves' concern radiate to him but he sent a reassurance back.

Orana raised an eyebrow and glanced at the group's faces. Nero seemed rather calm, which relieved her, somewhat. Urahara had his cherry exterior plastered still on himself. Gabriel, however, looked grim as he thought deeply. Whether it was about what Urahara had said or Alithra's reaction, she couldn't tell. She frowned as she queried inwardly about those words. Missing... what were they missing?

"Ichigo hasn't been fighting. If he had we would have realised about Hichigo sooner. The question is why? Why now does he try something? Why not earlier?" Urahara asked confused at Ichigo's lack of action.

Nero looked on the ground thinking, going through everything he knew. He snarled the moment he had a plausible answer. "He's asleep."

"What?" Orana asked looking at Nero strangely. Urahara did too. Alithra stared calculating. Gabriel simply swore violently.

"I've seen it done before. With hosts that are more resistant, a demon will place them asleep within a nightmare as punishment. I'm betting Hichigo's done the same with Ichigo to have control. It's rare for the host to wake up by themselves but given the right circumstances it can happen. And Ichigo being able to unconsciously use his abilities makes it likely he'll be able to." Nero explained, glancing down in order to avert his eyes from the others. Shame filled him but he refused to let it show.

"Yes that sounds fitting. How do you know about it Nero?" Gabriel asked curiously.

Alithra smiled grimly and answered for Nero. "When we were still Cruor, one of our pack mates was possessed. He was a fighter and abhorred being controlled and since he was linked with the pack, we were able to sense the demon put him to sleep. We connected with him and managed to snap him out of it, after that we were able to drive the demon out." Nero glanced up at her, a ghost of a smile forming on his lips in thanks.

Urahara watched them meticulously. He went to comment on their strange behaviour regarding the subject at hand, as he did he felt Orana's slim hand grip his shoulder. He turned his head to look her in the eyes. She shook her head. The message was clear, 'Not now.' He nodded and left it at that.

Gabriel frowned, also sensing the lie mixed within the truth. As far as he knew forcing a demon to flee the host was difficult, something the Quincy were extremely proficient at. However, he didn't doubt the possibility of their ability to. He wouldn't underestimate them like that. It was just that something was off. A something which was enough to make them unwilling. He would not push... yet.

Clearing his throat, he left that train of thought alone to concentrate on the task at hand. "Alithra try getting him to pull you in. If you can, you and Rukia should be able to end his sleep." Gabriel ordered calmly.

Alithra snarled lowly as she turned back to Ichigo. Gently she laid her hands on either side of Ichigo's head and waited."See noth..." She began but was interrupted as she flinched in agony.

"Alithra." Nero shouted, sliding to catch Alithra's limp body as it fell. "What happened?" Nero growled furiously.

"It worked."

**

* * *

Rukia's POV**

I awoke abruptly and saw Hichigo's true form beside me and thankfully still unconscious. I jerked away rapidly and looked around frantically. Then I realised one thing, I had no idea where I was. It was so strange, so very strange.

The sky, was vertical instead of horizontal, and around me were... buildings, I think. They were tall, with many windows, I stood on one now. I felt like I should be falling but I wasn't, simply because this world was like that.

I scanned around and my eyes locked on a certain area, it was different, a strong malice radiated there. In that direction I could see swirling walls of darkness, and I began to walk there. My mind screamed no, but my heart and instincts said that was where I was needed, it was why I was here. I followed my instincts, followed my heart, daring to hope this was what I thought it was.

My heart began to pound as I began running, I needed to get there before Hichigo awoke. I ran for what felt like eternity but I knew it was only a few minutes. I skidded to stop, my body becoming numb as I saw Ichigo lying there. From a distance, he seemed peaceful, as if he was having a harmonious sleep, but his face showed the truth. His face contorted in torment and anguish, yet no sound left him.

My desperation welled, what was I to do? How could I help him? I was nothing but an inexperienced child compared to the others. My heart pounded faster in fear when I heard the scream of rage signalling Hichigo's awakening. I could feel him moving closer, his very presence a dark malevolent being that poisoned everything around him.

The moment he came into sight my body reacted and jerked my mind into working. The air around me chilled and I threw up ice shields, they moulded around us and became a dome. The ice thickened protecting us further. I didn't know how I did it but I did and honestly, I didn't care because for now we were safe.

The dome shook violently as Hichigo's first assault hit the side. The wave of white and red energy swirled against the barrier causing the ice to hiss angrily as the attack seared the ice. The dome began to weaken, fractures crawled across the translucent surface. I threw myself into rebuilding the damaged dome. I let my anger burn and fuel my power but not just that, all the pain, sorrow, and hatred I'd ever felt went into it. Everything I'd forced down in order to be the perfect princess my family required. I threw it away and followed my instincts.

More followed, everything I was, everything I wanted, needed, felt and forgot. It all washed over me, fuelling me, and most of all reminding me of who I was, of why I had to do this. Eventually I found myself gasping and I collapsed onto my knees. My breath, what little I had left, was taken away from me. The ice gave the flashes of light from Hichigo's attacks a wonderfully and eerily beautiful appearance. It would have been truly amazing if I didn't remember just how lethal those attacks were.

I turned away and crawled to Ichigo's side. I rested my head gently on his shoulder, looking at his pain stricken face, I ran my hand through his mess of mandarin tresses. I smiled at him as his face softened, almost as if he knew it was me beside him. I waited, too exhausted to do anything more. Hoping he would once again turn out to be my saviour. Sadness panged deep inside me, I couldn't save him, after everything I'd learnt, I still could not return the favour.

"**Poor little Rukia. So utterly exhausted, so very weak. A foolish girl like you should learn her place is not one of interfering." **Hichigo cooed delightedly from outside the dome. He danced around predatorily, his cruel gold eyes glinting as he felt my waning strength and despair.

I hated it, resented how easy it was for me to curl up and break. When the hell did I get like this? Why was I mourning long before the battle was over? I snarled at how pathetic I must look. I stood up shaking violently and I scowled. The ice dome was holding strong, I'd thicken it immeasurably. Yet that wasn't going to be enough, now it was time to give it some offensive capabilities.

I smirked as Hichigo walked within a metre of the ice and laughed as he jerked away from the ice spike I sent out of the wall. I noticed the coolness of the air and relished in it. And it gave me an idea. Outside I concentrated on the still air and began exciting it and enticing it to my bidding.

The blue sky remained blue and I frowned, it wasn't working. I sat next to Ichigo and clasped his hand, there had to be a way to do it. I gasped as memories from Ichigo's past assaulted me, dark, angry and painful memories.

'_Use them.'_I heard Ichigo voice whispered in my mind.

I looked at him, not sure if I'd even heard him. It had been so quiet and fleeting I couldn't be sure if it was real or a desperation induced delusion. But even now I could sense those memories, that if I pushed slightly I'd be able to see them.

Well it was worth a shot, it's not like I had any other bright ideas. Plus, I'd rather do this than sit and moan, hoping someone would come and save me. I clasped his hand even tighter and pushed through that thin veil that separated me from those memories. It flooded into me and I howled in agony as they tore through me like a rabid dog. I fought for focus but the pain was excruciating. With my free hand I clutched my head.

I fell into memory after memory flying passed them too fast to see what they held. I felt nausea wash over me, followed by a splitting headache. Then everything was painfully clear. It irritated my aching head.

I turned and stood shocked as I saw where I'd stopped. It was when Ichigo had tried to push me away. I felt his uneasiness as he glared down as if it was mine to feel.

"_You know very well what I mean. I'm no toy, which you can play with to satisfy yourself." _Out of everything in the memory those words stuck out. It wasn't just the words, it was the pain Ichigo had inflicted on himself and the loathing for himself he felt. He'd hurt himself more than me with those words. This memory was one of the strangest by far. It was filled with pain, hatred and anger followed by confusion, frustration, happiness, love and ending in a strong sense of belonging and thankfulness. However, there was an overlying emotion, one that didn't occur at the time but was most likely felt when he looked back on that day. It was an agonising regret and sorrow not for himself but for me. For putting me in danger.

My anger soared, the damn bastard strawberry, will he ever see that I don't regret it, that I don't care about the danger. Damn it! I nearly began laughing when I realised that my fury had washed all away the painful distractions. I used the moment of clarity to focus and rise up from the memories, pulling them with me. I looked behind me and saw the destructive storm of emotion form behind me and I smiled. It seemed every horrible emotion Hichigo had caused for Ichigo was going to bite him in the ass.

My eyes shot open and saw how outside of my ice dome, the blue sky had turned a dark grey and in some places it was pure black. The wind blew violently and on it and the clouds were Ichigo's memories. They flashed far too fast to see what was happening inside them. The storm was mainly volatile winds with some lighting. Everything about it was unnatural, as if it was alive and aiming for Hichigo. Deep inside I felt satisfaction as he dodged precariously around the storm's strikes.

I frowned at his success and then smiled. Well I was going to have to make it harder. With Ichigo's emotional storm, I added my elemental abilities. A blizzard surged from nothing, obscuring my view and dashing any chance of Hichigo's success. Ice whipped in the winds, dangerous projectiles on their own but even worse when combined with lightning.

Hichigo's roars were barely audible above the raging winds. I remained focused, knowing somehow that the storm needed me to channel it, as well as keeping it away from the dome. It seems so did Hichigo.

The dome shook dangerously as he sent a cero at it, igniting the already static air and ripping the tenuous authority I had over it from me. It absorbed the energy from Hichigo's cero and took a life of its own.

The wind howled its defiance and became more vicious and wild. Lighting struck randomly, ice and snow churned dangerously. The storm had become more than a storm it had become a wild beast refusing anyone as its master save itself. It reflected the inner turmoil between Hichigo and Ichigo perfectly. Both wanting to be free, refusing to be the servant of the other.

The snow hid everything, it was opaque. I couldn't see anything through it but I could still feel Hichigo's fluctuating energy and something else, something new and dormant. I wasn't sure what it was or if it was a part of the storm.

Soon it arose, for a few moments it was idle, seemingly getting its bearings. When it did, I shivered jerkily from the trepidation of what was coming. Its energy rose becoming wild, in seconds, it matched the storm in its animalistic rage and wild feel and then an instant later it surpassed it. I shook more and more as it neared. Oh god what had I done?

I covered my head as it smashed into the dome. Thankfully, it didn't break through, though it sent tremors across the surface. Howling rose eerily close and at first, I thought it was the wind again but I quickly recognised my error. It was that newer presence. It tried again seemingly desperate to get inside and I didn't understand nor did I want to find out. I kept thickening the dome. Somehow, my strength had returned but I didn't delve into it. There wasn't time enough to spare.

I stood up and ran to the point where a massive crack had begun to form. I placed my hand carefully, knowing direct contact would speed up the process. I healed it but went flying back from the force of another one of Hichigo's ceros. I slid across the ground and looked up at the wall, it still held but one more attack would shatter that section.

I ran toward it slowly building it up again in an effort to buy some time but I was too slow. The wild presence slammed through and I was forced to protect my face from the ice. I covered my face with my arms and felt myself swept up by someone.

"Seal it." It ordered in familiar voice after we'd landed. I glanced up daring to hope and met a set of very familiar eyes. One silver and one gold signalling Alithra's most dangerous mood but I didn't care, because her eyes shone with concern. I hugged her, relief filling me.

"Rukia dear, you have to seal the wall before Hichigo gets in, you can always hug me later if Ichigo doesn't call dibs on it first." Alithra commanded sternly. It brought me to immediate attention and instantly I began recreating the wall. Hichigo howled in frustration as he came to the wall but it turned to a pain and surprise filled yelp as the ice wall turned offensive on him.

I glanced at Alithra, the random flashes of lighting allowed me to see that she was covered in bruises and deep gashes. It seemed the storm and the wall did a number on her. "Are you..." I started before I realised how different she looked here. She was literally more wolfish. She was relatively human, save for some distinctly wolf features. She had pointed wolf ears instead of human ears. Her nails were elongated to sharp points. She had a tail which constantly flicked from side to side and her wings were visible. Even what she wore was altered. Her top was a halter neck, which showed her shoulders, it covered her whole stomach but left her lower back bare. Her arm guards and clumsily stitched pants were the same and she appeared to have no weapons.

When she turned around, she flared her wings, allowing me to see her mark of being a werewolf but as she stretched them unconsciously, she shocked me as she revealed a second mark on her left shoulder. Except it wasn't a normal mark, it was like it had been burned into her skin. It was the symbol of infinity, except it was shaped by two snakes devouring one another. Through the middle was an X. On the side ends of the X were arcs enclosing it, giving it the appearance of an hourglass complete with stands that was on lying on its side. I'd never seen anything like it and I was tempted to ask about it and her appearance.

"Alithra," I called and she turned in answer. I stopped myself from prodding and asked something I should have earlier. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Forget about me, I'll be fine."

"Yeah, for how much longer?" I asked bitterly at the fact that I'd worked us into this situation.

"Rukia you've done well considering the situation, so stop beating yourself up. We're going to get out of this, all you have to do is wake Ichigo." She replied her stern ton turning motherly.

"How will that do anything?" I screamed at her frustration. "How will that stop the storm? Or Hichigo? Or get us out?" I ranted angrily looking up at the ceiling, utterly exasperated. She had to have some better idea.

"Rukia relax. Ichigo's the cause of the storm and the reason why we're stuck in his mind." She paused there and I took it as incentive to speak.

"Ichigo's the cause? How can you be sure?" I exclaimed rebutting her outrageous arguments.

"Rukia, this is Ichigo's inner world. That storm is his out of control emotions, he's unconsciously doing it..." She started but I interceded.

"But I started it and I lost control of it." I argued angrily. She didn't have all the facts she couldn't know for sure.

"Rukia look around you. You created this dome, defended it and started this storm, by all rights you should have collapsed from exhaustion. You're still relatively new to this and there is no way your body and mind could handle this kind of strain yet. I'm guessing you made the dome by yourself but then made the storm through Ichigo without realising it and while doing it you would have absorbed some reiryoku from Ichigo. That's why you're not tired." She replied convincingly.

I opened and closed my mouth several times trying to find some massive flaw in her logic. I growled when all I came up with some minor things that didn't quite refute it. I scowled and moved to our next problem. "And Hichigo?" I asked sceptically.

"That's why I said _you_ not we. While you're trying to wake up sleepy head over there, I'll be distracting the maniac." She answered me, pointing to Ichigo as she said sleepy head. I gaped at her, her... I don't know. Was it how she made it sound so simple or the insanity of it or both?

"Are you insane? Going out there against that storm and Hichigo is suicide. And that's even if Hichigo will fight you." I argued when I finally decided. Alithra smirked and laughed at me.

"Are you kidding Rukia? It's Hichigo, he's a madman who loves a strong challenger. I'm just that plus our last fight got interrupted, he'll want finish it. As for the storm it'll hurt him as much as it'll hurt me." She answered calmly, even shrugging when she mentioned the storm as if it was nothing.

"That's it! You went through it, didn't you? God, how did you get through?" I asked finding myself confounded again.

"I flew."

"You _flew_?"

"Yes and the big deal is?"

The coyness in her voice made me take a step back. "How could you even manage it?" Alithra rolled her eyes and shrugged. "This is not the real world Rukia. Things don't act the way they should."

"What the hell does that even mean?" I shouted, she really had lost it.

"We're in Ichigo's mind Rukia. That storm isn't physical, this world isn't and neither are we. It's psychological. That storm is made of Ichigo's rampaging emotions. Emotions stronger and more focused than it can pass through it... relatively unharmed unless it's purposely targeting you." She explained flippantly.

"Oh so you won't be harmed when you fight Hichigo. You could have said that earlier." I growled thoroughly annoyed at her lack of complete answers.

"I said what I said earlier because it's true. I won't be able focus nearly enough to cancel majority of the storm out." Alithra snapped back equally as aggravated.

"And you're still going out there." I screeched horrified at her apparent lack of sanity.

"Yes."

"You're insane!"

"I am still hyped up on demon blood, so yes that is a logical assumption which is most probably correct." She answered smiling, at that moment lightning struck near us, illuminating the dome brightly. The light hit her eyes highlighting the rather palpable red rings surrounding her irises and the strange glint they held. I shuddered as for the first time I truly meet the darker side of the twilight wolf.

Her eyes had held concern and kindness when she'd crashed through the barrier detracting from what she was really suffering, making me miss it till now. Now, her eyes shone with the demented joy of bloodlust, with a malicious mischievous streak of a person, who relished in playing cruel games, thrown into the mix too. It made me wish, I was dealing with Hichigo instead. It wasn't the fact that Hichigo was weaker or less malevolent than Alithra's present self. It was just... I had no idea what to expect. Hichigo was Hichigo, his personality hadn't done a 180 like hers had. It was that fact that absolutely terrified me.

She smiled ruefully at my expression. "Open the barrier." She ordered before turning on heel and walking to the ice. I paused in opening up a passageway as she reached it.

"I don't know if I can do this. I have no idea how too." I moaned confused, I hoped it would be enough to mask my worry and fear but as she looked back I knew it wasn't the case.

She smirked knowingly. "Neither do I, but hell if he'll wake up for anyone it'll be you. God knows how many times I failed at waking him up when he was a child." She laughed shrugging it off. I swallowed nervously and nodded. She noticed it. "Rukia you can do it. Focus on this."

"I'm worried about you too." I whispered suddenly turning hollow.

Alithra's face softened losing some of... the darkness. "Rukia, don't be. I'll turn if that makes you feel better. I'll be covered in think fur." She replied reassuringly. I smiled weakly feeling somewhat better. She slid out of the temporary opening I'd made hurriedly and just as quickly I closed it. Despite the comforting words, I still prayed that I hadn't just done something horribly wrong.

**End of Rukia's POV**

**

* * *

**

Hichigo smiled as he felt a gap in Rukia's ice wall appear, he rushed for it knowing he only had a small opening. He growled angrily when he felt it close as quickly as it had opened. He began charging a cero but seconds after he'd started it something slammed into him. He swore viciously as he hit the ground and slid.

Hichigo flung whoever was on him away, kicking for extra measure. He heard a ferocious growl sound out through the storm. Momentarily, he was stunned at the newcomer but that shock soon evolved into delighted satisfaction as he realised who it was. He whirled and slammed his fist into the oncoming jaw. He heard Alithra yelp painfully and smiled manically.

Hichigo leapt toward her and she pounced out of reach snarling deep in her chest. It should have been inaudible above the raging storm but he heard it clearly. As he paused in consideration, Alithra launched herself at him. He managed to divert the claws before they hit anything crucial and kicked her viciously off him again. He drew his white Zangetsu and stalked over to her as she stood gingerly up. He knew he'd broken ribs.

He slashed moving forward but was forced back as a cold ice fragment filled wind ran past him, hissing as the ice bit into him. The ice wasn't the only thing to bite him, she did too latching onto him and hurling him off to the side. He cursed angrily as he stared at the solid beast in front of him. A part of him admired her, despite what all those goody two shoes thought they knew of her, it didn't even measure to the truth. The tales spread around were mere fairytales to the truth. Inside her was a part far darker than those younglings understood. Surprisingly, only a small part of him loathed her and that was for how well she'd managed to help Ichigo. He wondered why all those pathetic Marked Ones never ever questioned how she _truly_ understood the battle of a demon and it's chosen soul. Or did they really believe that it was similar to the compulsion.

He chuckled lowly, his laughter remaining silent and Alithra eyed him as he did. Not really understanding what was so funny. She growled and leapt at him again, fearlessly. Hichigo dodged and fired a bala, it ignited with that static air around, becoming quickly erratic. Alithra snarled as she failed to evade all of the random bolts, flying into the snow. Her snarl quickly turned into a gasp as she phased involuntarily out of werewolf form. She hissed as the ice penetrated her bare skin.

"**Oh lookie here, doesn't someone look different." **Hichigo shouted over the raring wind and pelting snow and ice. Alithra glanced at him and glared as she panted, blood trickling down her shoulder as well as down her cheek.

"Don't get cocky because you got in a lucky shot." Alithra yelled back angrily. "I would hate to embarrass you again." Hichigo hissed and shunpoed forward and slashed, Alithra dodged narrowly. A second later her legs were wrapped expertly around his sword arm and she twisted it forcing him to drop it. She loosened them quickly and just as rapidly, he was flying back as she kicked him with vicious precision. Hichigo cursed again and ran forward charging a cero, he let it fly but Alithra was one step ahead, already behind Hichigo as the cero flew sparking out randomly.

Hichigo whirled and punched as Alithra came from behind, she ducked slashing with her elongated nails. Hichigo hissed as they glided unimpeded over his bare arms. Alithra spun kicking hard, Hichigo blocked and flung her away. He went to retreat back to Zangetsu eyeing her carefully. He growled as she vanished only for her to land a hit to his lower back, she spun elegantly around him and jabbed hard on Hichigo's exposed throat.

Hichigo gasped struggling to breath, he clumsily dodged Alithra's next series of jabs, hooks and kicks. He waited for a gap and the moment he got it, he took it even though it was small. He took the opening as she kicked, grabbing her leg and delivering a solid punch to her stomach, he twisted her leg as he flung her away. Using the reprieve he shunpoed to Zangetsu, picking him up and brandishing it threateningly.

Alithra growled annoyed that she'd slipped up, but she didn't have much time to dwell as Hichigo came howling through the blizzard, swinging Zangetsu gleefully. She blocked using her armguards to ward off his slices and thrusts. Hichigo feigned to the right before spinning to the left, hoping to catch Alithra off guard. Alithra smiled as she saw the predictable attack. She stepped back and launched herself skyward, disappearing from Hichigo's sight. She faintly heard Hichigo roar in frustration and took that as the signal to dive.

The winds battered her and she fought to stay on course. She knew it would be easier to focus her reiatsu but that would take away the element of surprise. She saw Hichigo's silhouette and deftly landed letting a small flash of reiatsu out. She tucked her wings close and sprinting off ten metres to the side, she crouched close the ground and waited.

Hichigo felt the flash and whirled. He thought he saw something running but couldn't be sure, the damn snow was too thick for him. Warily he wandered closer to where the pulse had originated. Alithra stayed quiet letting the snow obscure and cover her as Hichigo paced closer. She could see he was alert and knew one move too early, her ambush would fail. He came closer barely registering her there, as she kept her reiatsu down. It allowed the elements in and she could feel the pain they caused but she resigned herself to it. While both their eyesight was strong, she was more capable of making things out in the blizzard. This was her hunt.

Hichigo was barely a metre away when she pounced, hurling herself into him, grabbing his sword arm and digging her nails in. She pinned him into the snow and slid the sword out of his weakened grasp and pressed it to his throat. To her surprise, Hichigo smiled.

She glared suspiciously. "What?" She shouted angrily.

"**You must be itching to kill me. You must hate that killing me means killing Ichigo." **He replied back over the storm, she'd struggled to hear it but focused carefully. Alithra simply rolled her eyes and made the mistake of taking her eyes off him for that single second. He'd used it quickly and had her pinned under him, clasping her throat, however, she still held the sword to his.

"**You mucked up." **He gloated loud enough for her keen ears to hear.

"Mm, thought I'd give you a little break. Wouldn't want you to be completely humiliated, again." She spat back. Hichigo scowled furious.

"**Bitch."**

"No need to be nasty."

Any further barbed insults remained unsaid as the explosion of reiatsu from the ice dome stole Hichigo's attention. Alithra used the slack and kicked him off her. She stood and smirked down on him as the storm became even more wild. Ichigo was up and he was furious.

"I take it back about the total humiliation, I'm so going to enjoy it."

**

* * *

Just after Alithra left.**

Rukia stared at the former portal to the raging storm. She was at a loss unsure of how to proceed, gingerly she paced back to Ichigo and sat beside him. She laid her hands on his forehead and felt the swirling memories just under it.

She felt something, something inexorably dark and tainted, instinctively she followed it. Her vision changed and she was walking down a dark passageway made up, seemingly from the darkness itself. She soon found herself in front of a gaping hole. She took a step back and stopped. She sensed Ichigo... down there. She gulped and looked down, the hole seemed to go, on and on, never ending. It pulled at her and she felt herself take a shuffling step forward. She tried to stop but couldn't, she kept moving until she was right at its edge. She fought herself, trying to get away but it still pulled at her, still dragged at her. Something told her to jump. That Ichigo was down there and this was the way. Without realising, she leapt and found herself not for the first time today falling down and down.

When she opened her eyes, she could hear a child crying and she could feel Ichigo. Rapidly, she glanced around to find him and she did. He stood there frozen staring ahead. She followed his gaze and as soon as she saw it, she glanced away, unable to look. She'd seen red splashes and didn't want to know anymore. She trudged close to Ichigo, and shook him. He didn't look at her, didn't even seem to register that she'd touched him.

"Ichigo." She cried, frantic. Nothing, nothing at all. He didn't register Rukia at all. His eyes focused ahead and the look they held was one of guilt, pain and fear. Rukia tried pulling him away but he didn't budge. He was fixated on the bloody scene in front of him.

She swallowed and glanced at it, steeling herself. She immediately saw orange. It was Ichigo, just a younger version of him. He was crying and completely hysterical as he pulled at a brown haired women. A women whose body was mangled viciously. Three men laughed and instantly, Rukia knew what it was. The night his mother died.

A minute later the scene stopped for a few seconds and then restarted. Rukia heard Ichigo whimper. She shut her eyes and clasped his hand tightly. She didn't know if he felt it but willed him to be strong. "Ichigo, I'm here." Rukia whispered. He stayed silent. She stayed like that next to him, giving him what comfort she could.

The memory ended and there was that intermission again. Ichigo glanced down at his hand and shifted silently. Rukia felt it and glanced up, she saw him go to look up but the moment a new memory was up, he was fixated on it.

It was gap she had to use, the only time he could feel what was around him. She waited patiently but this memory went on longer than the last one. When it finally ended Ichigo glanced down again and Rukia twirled in front of him, squeezing his hand tighter. His eyes followed and he glanced at her.

"Rukia... what are...?" He didn't finish, his sentence died on his lips as the gap ended. He looked past her, wincing as it began again. She noticed, though she didn't know how that the intermissions were getting longer, just slightly. It wasn't really fact just instinct.

She glanced behind her and gasped in fear and turned away. This memory wasn't Ichigo's it was Hichigo's. It was going through every single memory. Going from the most recent to the oldest. Including Hichigo's. Minutes later the memory finished.

"Ichigo I'm here." She whispered, coming close and hugging him.

He pulled her chin up and looked down horrified. "No, you shouldn't be. Rukia run, please..." He replied fearfully, before the whole cycle started again. After several more times they were able to get about three sentences out each but they were mostly him telling Rukia to leave.

Finally, Rukia was fed up. "NO." She growled the moment he went to speak. "I'm not leaving you here alone."

"You have to. Rukia please, if he finds you he'll hurt you, damn it." He growled, still sounding so desperate and defeated. Rukia shook her head stubbornly.

"I don't care. If I leave here without you, he'll just follow and finish what he started. Alithra can't fight him forever." She argued.

"What?" He growled sounding more like himself. "What did he start and Alithra is what?"

Rukia went to answer but he was gone again, engrossed in the horror of a demon's mind. She sighed, for once they were getting somewhere. Rukia waited what felt like forever for the next break, the next time she could talk to him.

The moment he shifted Rukia spoke. "Alithra is fighting him outside in your mind... in the storm of your emotions and he..." He growled shutting up Rukia in surprise. His expression was dark. Rukia took a step back.

"Out." He snapped.

"I don't know how and I said I'm not leaving."

"Yes you are." He snarled, Rukia was going to argue again but everything spun as he touched her forehead. The next moment she was back inside the dome staring down at him.

"Damn it, Ichigo." She cried. Rukia sat depressed, seeking away back but it was blocked off. She didn't understand it. She began to become aware of Alithra's and Hichigo' fight. She felt the swirling of reiatsu, of pain and rage.

Eventually, she felt Alithra's reiatsu disappear in the storm. She felt Hichigo but no Alithra. Her heart beat wildly and she crawled to Ichigo. "Ichigo wake up. She's gone. I can't feel her anymore. Hichigo killed her." Rukia whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Ichigo I need you."

Rukia felt something in him stir, a primal anger that rose, bringing him to life. She sat shocked as he twitched, his reiatsu beginning to flood around her. Vaguely, she felt a spike of reiatsu, Alithra's reiatsu. Confused Rukia simply watched.

**

* * *

Ichigo's POV**

I watched the scene play out ahead of me, it was the final thing I wanted to watch. When I saw Rukia I was afraid that she was going to get hurt, now I was angry and I wanted answers. She'd broken me out of the cycle and I'd manipulated it to get what I wanted. Passing everything else in flash. It was how this all started, how Hichigo became a demon. I saw the girl that uncannily resembled Rukia, I felt everything he felt and I understood why. He had done something noble and been punished for it. Forced to leave the person he cared about most then tortured by demons. It was enough to drive anyone insane, drive anyone to what he'd become.

I watched intently and while I did Rukia's voice wafted down. _"Ichigo wake up. She's gone. I can't feel her anymore. Hichigo killed her."_ She whispered distraught and terrified. _"Ichigo I need you."_ My rage rose and something snapped inside me. She was dead. Alithra was dead and God knows what Hichigo would do to Rukia.

I awoke to a very confused and scared Rukia who stared at me. I growled and launched myself through the ice dome. I ran as fast as _I_ could leaving Rukia behind. I could feel him, I might be horrible at sensing reiatsu but his I could never not feel. I snarled as I flung myself at him, caring little about whether I had a weapon or not. I wanted him dead. I wanted this over. How could I ever look any one in the eye after this.

"You Bastard. I'm going to kill you." I screamed wrathfully charging a Cero. Hichigo looked at me shocked and mildly interested in whether I was bluffing or not. Before I could show just how serious I was, I felt myself knocked away. I glanced up uncomprehendingly and furious.

"You...You... You're supposed to be dead!" I shouted flabbergasted over the storm which I just realised was raging.

"Who in... gave... that idea." She replied shouting so I could hear, some words were stolen by the winds. She stared at me and I saw Hichigo shift slightly. He wanted to take advantage of her distraction. Next second Alithra had the white Zangetsu at his throat while she still looked at me. I gaped, seemed she wasn't as distracted as she seemed.

"Rukia said your reiatsu disappeared." I yelled back.

"Oh that. I'll explain... jus... stop... storm." She shouted back and I glanced about and realised what it really was. I concentrated deeply, focusing on leashing all my raging emotions and memories. I thought again and again, Rukia isn't hurt, Alithra's Alive, everyone's okay. Eventually the whole thing settled clearing into the blue sideways sky.

Alithra nodded approvingly, her eyes glinting proudly but they were off and she looked different. I didn't care I took those steps toward her and hugged her. "I was scared. Scared you died because of me. I wouldn't know what to do." I said pulling away from her.

"Well you can start by not committing suicide because that would be a poor thing to do in my memory." She countered, easily. Her tone mockingly stern and I found myself chuckling. She gripped my hand and passed me Zangetsu. It turned black at my touch. I stared shocked and she slapped my head. "Time to deal with a certain trouble maker."

I nodded meekly and turned to Hichigo. She left me there heading for Rukia. **"Well, well King, you're awake." ** I growled pointing the sword at him, my anger bubbled slightly but I forced it down.

I shrugged it all off and stayed neutral. "I saw how you became a demon." I saw Hichigo stiffen his face darkening.

"**That was a long time ago."** He snapped but there was sorrow in his words. I went to speak but he cut across me. **"So now you know about me but who don't you know about?" **He laughed cruelly, eyes glinting maliciously.

"What the hell do you mean?" I growled put off by his sudden confidence, immediately the image of how Alithra looked flickered in my mind.

"**You know very well what I mean but then that's not the question you should be asking." ** He countered easily circling me. My sword tip followed him and I never took my eyes off me.

"Then what is?" I spat, scowling deeply. It was... troubling.

"**What is she?"**

"A werewolf."

"**Is she really." **I blanked as I looked at him, he smiled cruelly knowing he'd gotten to me. Gotten some flicker of doubt. **"You really thought you knew her all this time. She's lied to you, to all of you. I doubt any of them really know what she is."** He stated coldly stepping closer, I backed away. No it wasn't true, I couldn't believe him over her.

"**Still the denials. How much have you **_**only**__**just **_**learned in the past months? How do you know there isn't so much more...?" **He prodded gleefully and I interceded.

"Shut up. If she hasn't told me there's probably a reason."

"**A reason. Oh yes there's a reason, it's simple enough." ** He continued to coo darkly.

"Shut up." I growled refusing to listen.

"**Fine but there's just one more thing I want to say." ** He chuckled maliciously, pausing and waiting for my answer. I didn't want to know. I didn't want to know. I shut my eyes as my curiosity got the better of me. I nodded.

He smiled widely. **"All the older beings know her name, Ichigo and they fear it. For good reason too, even I'm wary of her." ** He cackled madly, but there was something in it. Something that confused me, I didn't know whether he was lying or telling the truth. I gulped, what had she done?

I flashed to the ice dome on the way I released Zangetsu. As I made it to the dome I walked to Rukia, hugging her closely and kissing her. "Ichigo are you alright?" She asked noticing something was wrong. I shook my head and forced a wavering smile. She frowned not believing but left it at that. She was exhausted.

"Alithra?" I called turning to her.

"Mm?"

I wanted to ask her about everything Hichigo had said but it wasn't the right time, not now. "Um..." I started lamely and she turned to face me, eyeing me carefully. She could tell something was wrong too. "Uh... what happened? I mean why did your reiatsu disappear?" I asked.

"Oh that. I hid it to chance ambushing Hichigo." She answered waving it off but the concern never left her eyes. "You mind getting us out?" She asked and I nodded. Within seconds, I was gasping and staring up at many worried faces from my position on the ground. I shrugged away all the concerns and shunpoed away. I needed time to think.

**END of Ichigo's POV**

* * *

So what did you think. An excessively long chapter on my excessively late update, so I hope you enjoyed it. Please do tell me.

Next Chapter: Have no idea haven't written it.

I have no clue what I'm going to do next. Reveiw and give ideas, it'll make me feel a whole lot better.

**Important: **I have two polls going on my profile both concerning Cataclysm, that are ideas I'm kinda toying with and I want all your opinions on it. (Uh only one can be put at once, and I hav no clue how to embed them into my profile, so they're under the story updates under **POLLS** with their answers, so uh if u can be bothered just PM your answers, or just wait for a couple of days until I put poll 2 up. If of course you can be bother.  
Also if you guys have any ideas that you think would go really well with Cataclysm or things you want to see happen (ie characters I haven't added, pairings you want to see more of or added.) just review or PM me and I'll give it my best shot, plus it'll help me get out my damned rut I've been stuck in all year. Plus it'll be good fun and awesome to see some of your ides. Of course any ideas you put forward belong to you and recognition and thanks will be said at the start and end of the chapter that I use it in, plus multiple messages from me saying thanx again and again for getting me writing again. lol.

**Note:** I've written 36 chapters and about uh less than 1/4 of 37.


End file.
